Chains Of Darkness
by GradGirl2010
Summary: They helped Sora defeat Ansem. Now Alirah and Riku find themselves in a castle of memories, haunted by those resting in their hearts. Ansem sleeps within Riku's heart, and Another inside Alirah's. Ansem aims to claim Riku's body as his own. The other wishes to erase Alirah. Old faces from the past appear. Can Riku and Alirah face their darkness? Or will they fall into it?
1. Blade of Oblivion

**Blade **

**of **

**Oblivion**

**For Safety: I own nothing of Kingdom hearts. I just write the fics. In my mind I own Riku, Leon, Zexion, Cloud, Sephiroth, Axel...the list goes on. LOL. Now for the Sequel to Sister of Darkness.**

**By the way, its best you read SOD before this fic. Alirah's story will make more sense.**

**-0-0-**

_Her feet are stuck. They won't move. No matter how hard she tugs, strains, and pulls, they will not budge. A mouse tries to aide but is swatted away. She tries to bring forth a forth a weapon, but nothing comes. The darkness is getting closer. Try as she might, she cries out spells. Words won't fall from her lips, neither will the sound. She could hear his laugh as she tried to fight. That gravely, blood curdling cackle of the heartless old man. Laughing at the young girl he's tried so hard to vanquish. Her destruction grew nearer and the darkness drew closer. The laugh became louder, and louder. Her friend tries to fight as well, but the darkness has consumed him. Taking him away and out of her reach. Leaving her with the tension he began. The darkness engulfed her, dragging her away. She claws at the ground, trying to break free. The hands of darkness not wavering. She's almost consumed, as it's only her head and arms that remain. With one final breath, as if to be saved by that person, she cried, "TERRA!"_

**XSXSX**

"AHHH!" Alirah shot up and hit the floor. "Ow…my head," She moaned, rubbing the bump on her head. Her shoulder length light blue hair disheveled, sticking to her face from the large amount of sweat. Her ruby red eyes groggy and blurry. He black skirt was wrinkled and slightly torn. He light purple bell sleeves and white gloves were stained with dirt. Her light purple low neck halter top with the black heart and wings design was worn with holes. Her black boots were scuffed. Her head was spinning. Her whole body felt as if a huge amount of weight and pressure was lifted off of her. But she still felt nauseated. All in all, she felt like she had the life beaten out of her, was sent down to hell and was spat back out. Basically, she was a mess.

Speaking of messes. The room she was in was a mess. It was full of boxes and old knickknacks. Luckily there was a door. She pulled on it. It was locked. "Great," she rumbled. "Maybe my key…" She held out a hand, summoning Serpents Cry. The shape had changed. It was like nothing she's ever seen before. A note fell from the blade. She picked it up and it read:

_Congratulations on your progression as a necromancer. You displayed enormous courage and dexterity in wielding the heart and soul blade. No doubt you have noticed that you cannot summon the heart blade._

Alirah then focused on summoning the heart blade. The note writer was right. She couldn't summon it.

_That is because its purpose has been fulfilled. Heart and Soul came together as one through trust._

Heart and Soul through trust…that's what the mirror said to her. She used the two to summon the souls of her friends.

_You vanquished one half of the man that plagues your memories. No you must fight through in order to reach the other. The other half looks remarkably like the boy you once loved and revered as a brother. His shadow – the memory that you have of him – will use that against you. He will tell you that Terra has turned against you or use you love for Terra against you. You must search yourself and the memories you have of Terra in order to rid yourself of that nightmarish figure._

"There's another Xehanort?" she asked herself. "And he…looks like Terra?" A horrific shudder slithered down Alirah's back. The thought of seeing Xehanort with Terra's face again terrified her. She saw it once nine years ago. She couldn't bear to see it again.

_The memories you face will bring pain to your heart. They will show you what you have lost. You must remember what you have gained. Your memories will be bound by the chains of darkness. That chain will lead you through every world where you've experienced some type of loss. It will lead you to worlds you've tried to avoid. You must face these worlds. And you must face the figures within them._

Alirah pushed her hair back. She could barely handle seeing Xehanort's heartless. The memories of him and what he did to her haunt her every night. If what the letter says is true and old figures of the past are going to appear, she wasn't sure she could handle it.

_You tamed Hiano – the guardian of souls. You bested Chernabog – lord of the spirits of the underworld. You can face the demons of you memories. As proof of my belief, I upgraded your keyblade. You now wield the Blade of Oblivion. I warn you of its power. It'll increase you Necro magic. I recommend that you practice before a battle. Just to get used to the magic._

_I gave you this gift because I believe you are the one who can tame the darkness. Your powers are strong enough to tame my Hiano._

"His Hiano."

_No I bid you adieu. But rest assured Alirah, juts because I have faith, does not mean I won't be watching. Owning these powers and Hiano are a great responsibility. And one day, I shall test and see if you are worthy of being a Child of the Night. Keep fighting a good fight._

_Sincerely Zead_

_P.S._

_don't let a past love get in the way of your present._

"Past love?" She questioned. She flipped the let front and back. There was no other writing. "Who's Zead?" she whispered. "And why do some many people know him and Hiano?" Then she remembered. Hiano was in pretty bad shape during Ansem's fight. "Hiano…" she whispered, praying he was still there. Nothing happened. Alirah began to panic. She stood and called more sternly, "HIANO!" Her cracking voice echoed. Then, after a couple seconds, on command, the white and gold cobra slithered out and up her arm. Alirah let out a breath of praised relief. "Hi old man." She whimpered.

"Hello Mistress," he greeted with his gravelly British accent, "You look terrible." He quipped.

"You look worse," she laughed. She held up the keyblade. "Like your new blade?"

"Very," he marveled, slithering around it. "Where'd you get it?"

"You, uh, friend Zead gave it to me." Hiano's eyes widened at the name. He looked down at the ground and smiled. _So you are watching her. _"Hiano?" Alirah called, breaking his train of thought, "Do you know this guy? I've been hearing his name a lot lately."

"It's no surprise," Hiano chuckled, "5,000 years ago, when I first came into being, Zead took me in. He was the first Necromancer I ever met. He was so skilled in the dark arts. We were together until I was 4,000 years old. The day after the day of my birth, I was sent to the human world for 200 years. He still watched over me then." He explained with absolute fascination. "Even as a keyblade for 800 years, I could still feel him." Alirah could hear the pleasure in his voice. Hiano lived and missed his old master. _He loves Zead more than me. _She thought jealously. "A man who was centuries older than I am took an interest in me. It made me feel so special." Alirah put a hand on her arm and turned away. _Special…_"Alirah?" Hiano moved to face her. Alirah took no notice. Hiano's hood went down. He placed his tail to his chest. "Alirah…what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," She lied, no looking at him.

"I know that you're lying, Ali," Hiano said slithering up her leg and to her waist, "You're…jealous." He concluded. Alirah's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to protest, and then shut it. "Alirah, you can tell me, honey," he said warmly, rubbing his head against her ribs, "Is it what I said about Zead?"

Alirah shook her head gloomily. "Just…the way you feel with Zead, is how I felt with Riku."

"Felt?"

"Riku got mad at me before we were attacked." She wrapped her arms around herself, as if trying to protect herself from getting hurt. "I've never felt such anger from him." She leaned against the boxes, a crestfallen expression plastered on her face. "Terra was never like that with me."

"Alirah, you forget," Hiano exclaimed, going to her shoulders. He used his tail to make her face him, "Riku was with Ansem the whole time we were fighting to go and save him. Now Ansem, also known as Xehanort, for the last nine years, has looked for ways to torture and kill you. He must have said or done something to Riku. I'm sure of it."

"Well we can't be sure of anything as long as we're in this room," She uttered, walking to the door. She pulled on it again. Still locked. "Come on." She howled. "Got any ideas?" She sneered to Hiano.

"You're the one with the key," He stressed, "Try unlocking it."

"My key unlocks Souls, not doors," she spat, "5,000 years old and he can't even figure out how to open a door."

"Forgive me for not being a lock smith!"

"You're forgiven." She smiled. She pointed her key at the door. "_Alohomora!" _A beam of light shot from the blade and into the keyhole. Alirah heard a click. She jiggled the handle. It turned. "Alright!" she cheered. Slowly Alirah opened the door, a flash of light poured from the door. The next thing Alirah knew, she was tripping out of a Wardrobe. "Now where are we?" She moaned. She saw her sleeve and glove. It was good as new. So was the rest of her clothing. She was impressed. Then she gasped. The room she fell into had mirrors covered with sheets. The windows were in the shapes of stars and moons. Alirah knew this room. In fact she grew up in it for a time.

Hiano could sense Alirah's rising anger. "Alirah, what is it?"

"This room," she growled animally, "This room is in Yensid's Tower!" Hiano's eyes went wide. Of all the places for them to wind up in, why did it have to be this one? Alirah tightened her grip on her key blade. She switched to her gold cat eyes, she searched the room. Something was off. The room didn't have any auras, no energy…it was untouched. "That's strange…"

"I know what you mean." Hiano agreed. "I don't sense anybody or anything either. Are you sure this is Yensid's tower?"

"I lived her until I was four," Alirah spat, "I know this room. We're in Yensid's tower." _Creak! _Alirah and Hiano snapped their heads to the door. "And he's in the next room." Her red and black aura swirled around her. Her keyblade began to glow. Hiano became sick. Her level of hatred, if possible, was increasing exponentially. And her Necro magic was reacting at an alarming rate. Hiano saw the letter on the letter poking out of her skirt pocket. He pulled it out and dropped it flat on the floor. He speed read the letter and saw the warning Zead left. He looked over to Alirah. The Oblivion blade was feeding off her anger. She needed to curb it, or something chaotic would happen. Alirah began to hobble to the door. She was like a Zombie wanting to kill to feel alive. Hiano increased his size and constricted Alirah, holding her back. "Let-me-go-dammit!" she growled through gritted teeth. Her gold eyes were swirled with fire. "He-must-pay!"

"Alirah…" Hiano called pleadingly, tightening his grip, "I know he hurt you. I know the anger you feel towards him. I know how many pieces your heart and soul are being torn into. But you must control you anger," he insisted. Alirah began to heave heavily, her dark magic still spilling out like a faucet. "Look at your keyblade," Hiano urged. Alirah looked at it. "This blade increases magic and yours is growing at an alarming rate. You need to control you anger." Alirah nodded while panting. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing, counting to five in her head. _One…_red aura vanished…_two_…black aura gone…_three_…eyes back to red…_four_…keyblade vanished…_five…_mellowed out. "Good," Hiano breathed, releasing her. He shrunk down to her waist. "Now I can train you to control your powers, just like I always have. But right now, if Yensid is in the next room, you must control your rage." Alirah dropped her shoulders and head. "You can do this Ali. Just walk in, say a few words, leave."

Alirah clenched a fist, and pushed the door open. The chair at Yensid's desk was turned away from her. Alirah could see the blue pointed hat. Alirah curled her fingers, imaginative claws at the end of her fingers. _Calm down!_She told herself. Alirah tiptoed towards the desk. _Just face him and go! _Alirah was a foot from the desk. She stood at attention. Then folded her arms. "I know you know that I'm here fantasia!" She spat. Yensid didn't move. "What's wrong? You were able to face me at Skull Rock. Still mad because I kicked your ass? Mad because," she slammed her hands on the desk, "The girl you tried to kill is standing here ready to do it again?"

"Alirah!" Hiano boomed.

"It's quite alright Hiano," Yensid chimed, waving a hand, "I understand my young granddaughter's anger. After all," dark energy swirled around Yensid as he turned in the chair. Alirah staggered back. Yensid became a bald old man in a familiar trench coat, "I am part of the reason why she's so angry."

"Xehanort!" She hissed, drawing her keyblade. She forced Hiano back in.

"My how a girl can grow in nine years," The old Master marveled, leaning on his hands, "And how her mind set can change as well." Alirah kept the blade in front of her. She knew how fast the old man was. He wouldn't get the best of her. Not this time. "Terra would be proud of you," Alirah's anger flared. _How dare you let his name slip from your lips! _"To see you return to this tower. You have been avoiding two worlds. Trying to spare yourself the pain of the losses you have suffered. The anger you have tried to bury." He rose from the seat, "For that you should rewarded somehow." keeping one hand on the desk, he trailed around, "Shall I have a king's robe placed upon your shoulders?" Alirah backed away, not taking her now gold eyes off the man, "Maybe a queen's ring for your fingers," he smiled wolfishly, "A Baron's shoes for your feet."

"All you'd better do is pray for your life," Alirah hissed, "But you and I both now it won't do you any good."

"Finita la commedia," Xehanort shrugged, still slowly approaching Alirah, "Is that the Oblivion keyblade I see being pointed at me."

"You're damn right it is."

Xehanort stroked his small beard with impression. He knew Alirah had grown in body and strength, but he did not think this strong. "You have tamed the Guardian of Souls, as well as the Darkest Keyblade ever brought into existence," he stated remarkably. "You have done the one thing I could only dream of doing," He bowed, crossing a hand over his chest, "You finally have me at a disadvantage," he rose and placed the hand on his empty chest, "It makes me happy."

"What does?" Alirah's back hit the wall. She didn't let it distract her.

"Seeing you here like this," Xehanort stopped five feet from her, the blade touching his chest, "My young Necromancing martyr returned. Returned and now one with her dark powers. It is glorious isn't it? Having these powers?"

"No," she hissed, trying to keep her voice leveled, "It's been hell." She tried to move away, but couldn't.

"Hell?" Xehanort chimed with a cynical smile, "No," he raised Alirah's blade to his neck, moving so the tip would touch his neck, "Darkness is darkness," he taunted menacingly, "You have the power. Let it run free."

Alirah tumbled past him. Getting back and arm room. Xehanort turned to her. She charged her magic. Her red aura swirled around the blade. _"FIRAGA!" _An orange ball gathered at the tip. And dispersed. It stopped. Alirah's eyes widened in horror. Xehanort cocked an eye with a triumphant grin. He walked in on her. Alirah tried again. _"BLIZZAGA!" _Snow swirled at the tip, and then dispersed again. "What!"

With one hand, Xehanort smacked the keyblade from her hand and into a corner. He then grabbed Alirah by the neck. He opened a portal and threw her in it.

**^.^**

The portal took Alirah to the Tower stairs. Alirah came crashing down hard. Her head was split open. She held the wounded area. Xehanort came through the portal. Hands behind his back, smirked reaching across his face. "Poor little Ali," He commented with false concern, "You always were a fragile girl." Alirah rose to her hands and knees, still holding the scarred area. "I knew that, thanks to the power this Blade has," He brought oblivion into his hand," you wouldn't be able to properly cast a spell. At least not with the state of mind you have right now," Alirah brought herself up by holding the side rail, "If it was still Serpents cry, you would be able to shoot all the fire and ice you want." Alirah ran a hand over the wound, the scar vanishing. "Though I do admire your courage and determination to try. Just like how you tried to strike me down nine years ago. You still are the young girl I always admired." Alirah twisted around, called the blade back to her hand. She charged, swinging at Xehanort's side. Xehanort blocked with the back of his wrist and kicked her in the stomach. Alirah was raised in the air slightly. Xehanort place hand on her head and slammed her into the stairs. (_Please allow me to come out._) Hiano begged to her. _No…stay in…I won't let him hurt you again. _"It was no surprise to me why Riku fell for you the way he did," He began, walking in back of her, laying the keyblade at her side, "He sees you as a kindred spirit. A girl who understands how he feels, what he's going through. It was the same way with Terra," Alirah struggled to her knees; a black aura began to leak from her. Xehanort smirked and pressed, "You should have seen Riku and how he fell apart when I mentioned Terra," Alirah's eyes wen to gold. Xehanort hugged himself, as if a wave of ecstasy was flowing over him, "Oh the hatred and jealousy he feels towards that boy. And you make it worse with your unrequited love for Terra."

Alirah managed to get to her feet. She balanced herself on the rail and with the keyblade. "I didn't…do anything," She grunted.

"Oh but you did," Xehanort argued, "You can't look me in the eye and tell me you don't still love Terra," Alirah took a step back, "That Riku doesn't remind you of Terra."

"HE…" she snapped, but trailed off. She dropped her gaze.

"Mmmhmm. Just as I thought. You still care for Terra don't you? And Riku is the spitting image of him."

"That's not it!" Alirah spat. "That was never it!"

"YOU LOVED AND LOST TERRA," Xehanort boomed, "you couldn't' bear to lose Riku because he's the only person left in this world he reminds you of Terra!" Alirah put her hands to her ears, telling herself it wasn't true. That's not why. "When you kissed Riku," Xehanort added sneakily, "Was it Riku's lips you tasted, or did you picture Terra?" Alirah's eyes widened, eyes turning red from the approaching tears. Xehanort could sense her unease. It brought great pleasure to him. "I'll leave you to ponder that," he finished. "Until then," He snapped his finger. A green light spiraled up Alirah, healing her completely, "You need to look your best," He held up a card. Alirah cocked an eye, "Place this card at the door at the bottom of theses stairs," he gestured down to the door, "And you will be reunited with the boy…you pretend to love." he flicked it to her.

"I didn't pretend!" She spat.

"In that case," He opened two portals, "Why don't you tell him you love him when you see him?" He winked and went through one of the portals.

Alirah spat out some remaining blood. She walked to the portal. Raising a hand, it began to glow red. Alirah was testing it. If it stayed red it was safe. Black it was bad. It stayed red. Alirah walked through and found herself at the bottom of the stairs. She looked up and then back down. "That's convenient." She held the card up to the door, it flashed. Once again she was being blinded.

When the flash died down, Alirah found herself in a completely white hall. "Where am I?"

"ALIRAH!" Someone screamed.

Alirah looked behind her. There was another door. At that Door was Riku. He seemed happier than last time. "RIKU!" She ran up to him. The two embraced in a warm hug. "Thank the gods you're okay."

"The same to you," Riku sighed. Hiano appeared and wrapped around the two. "Hiano! Good to see you snake man."

"And you as well my boy." He smiled. He removed himself and sat off on the side.

The two parted and gazed into each other's eyes. "I was so worried about you Ali," He ran his fingers through her hair. "You have no idea how much I missed you." Alirah felt her stomach jump. Riku kissed her on the forehead. Alirah flinched for some reason. "Oh Ali, how I missed you." Now Alirah felt like vomiting. Instead of Miss, she heard love. She could feel his heart. _Tell him you love him. _She heard Xehanort's voice say. She moaned. She wanted to say those three words. But…she couldn't. Riku cocked an eye. "Alirah?" Alirah opened her mouth to reply. But then shied away. Riku understood. "I see," He sighed, "So Ansem was right. You do still love Terra."

Alirah furrowed her brow and pulled away, "That's not it Riku!" She shot back defensively.

"Then what is it? Huh?" Riku roared stomping towards her. "Is it because I'm not Terra? Or did you picture him when we kissed in Hollow Bastion?" Alirah took a step back. Xehanort said the same thing to her. She dropped her head, her eyes going blank. _Did…did I imagine Terra? _She asked herself. _Maybe…_ "Figures that the puppet master would still love her little Puppet," Alirah's eyes flared, fire burned within them, "Should have guessed," Riku derided, turning his back to her. "You probably cursed me like you did him."

Alirah charged at him. Viciously, she reached around and grabbed the collar of his yellow shirt. She slammed him against the wall. "ALIRAH!" Hiano barked.

"SHUT UP HIANO!" She boomed. Hiano flinched. She's never spoken to him like that. He looked over to Riku, who was trying to hide his fear. _What happened during that fight? _Hiano thought solemnly. "Let's get one thing straight," She spat, resisting the urge to use her gold eyes, "I never did anything to you or Terra!" She clenched a fist. Her magic was rising again. "I've never used a spell or anything unless I had to. And thanks to Xehanort it's been a necessity for the last week!" Riku shuddered at her rage. He could see her eye flickering between the red and the gold, "The worst thing I've done so far is _involve _myself in your lives." She raised her hand, tightening her hold on the collar, "I'm sorry I'm not _NORMAL_ LIKE KAIRI!" Her magic spilled out. Her eyes went gold. "I BET YOU PICTURED HER WHEN YOU KISSED ME, DIDN'T YOU?" Riku's flew wide. _No I…I…I wouldn't._He told himself. _Maybe…_ Thanks to how angry Alirah was, she couldn't properly see how Riku was feeling. But she could feel it. He was terrified. On the inside, Alirah tried to stop herself, but couldn't. He powers kept rising and rising. Riku could feel her energy. _This power, _he choked in his mind, _how did she get so strong?_ The power was suffocating. He began to breathe heavily. The pressure of Alirah's magic made it hard to breathe.

Hiano wrapped his tail around Alirah's waist and pulled her away. Alirah nearly dragged Riku with her. Riku fell to his knees, gasping for air. He looked over to Alirah. She was like a rabies crazed animal. _What's happened to you? _Hiano held her off the ground. Alirah struggled and flailed to get loose. Hiano tensed up, increasing his hold on her. "Alirah! You must control your anger! This is what Xehanort wants!"

Alirah stopped. She knew, as usual, Hiano was right. Xehanort made a living off of her anger and despair. She took a few deep breaths. Once again she counted to five. She went up to ten this time, feeling that five wasn't enough. Riku cocked an eye. Her energy was decreasing. She was calming down. Alirah glanced down at Riku. Her red vibrant eyes void of any emotion. "If I was like Kairi, maybe you wouldn't be so jealous!"

"I-I'm not jealous." He flushed.

Hiano set Alirah down. He went to sit on her shoulders. "See if I was Sora I may believe," She droned, sauntering of to him, "But since I'm not, I'm telling you now that's a load of BULL!" Riku took a step back. "If you weren't jealous, you wouldn't be questioning me or Terra. You would trust me over Ansem or Xehanort who claim to know Terra." Riku dropped his gaze. "You feel threatened because Terra and I have history. That's fine! But you need to know two things right now," She roared, holding up two fingers, "One: never have I ever used cheap emotion charms on any of the people I care about. That includes both you and Terra," Riku looked up at her, "And two: Terra's been gone for nine years Riku. I was four years old when we met. Any love I had for him was a brotherly sisterly love. Do I miss him – YES! Do I still love him – YES! Do I love you?" Riku tingled with anticipation. What was her answer going to be? "I don't know." She answered feeling depressed. Riku was depressed as well. "The way you don't seem to trust me, I don't know if I can."

"I see," Riku sighed, holding in his anger. Anger…no…sorrow. "I guess that makes sense. After all, you put your search for Terra on hold to help me save kairi. And all I've done is berated you." his voice began to shake. "You pictured Terra, I pictured Kairi." Alirah placed a shameful hand on her arm and rubbed it. She was trying to remove the shame. It wasn't leaving. "Maybe that's why we did it." He deduced. "Maybe…" he turned to the side, "Maybe I don't love you." That statement tore Alirah's heart in two. "Maybe I was just missing Kairi."

"Right," Alirah croaked, water welling up in her eyes, "And maybe I was just missing Terra." She moseyed zombie like up the stairs to the giant door. "So, uh, how-how do we open this?" _god you can't even form a damn question. _She cursed herself.

Riku wiped his face and analyzed the door. "Well…" he trailed off, pulling out a card, "While I was in this weird abyss, some voice gave me this card." He showed it to Alirah. "It looks like Hollow Bastion." Alirah took the card. The last time, Xehanort told her to hold the card up to the door. She did it again. The card flashed. The door opened. "How'd you know to do that?"

"I appeared in the broom closet of Yensid's tower. Xehanort was there and gave me a card."

"Oh…okay." Riku rolled his eye. _Broom closet?_

**I'll stop there. I'm at a friend's house and she's really obnoxious. But I love her.**

**Till next time.**


	2. Tame Thy Fury

**Tame Thy Fury**

**Only one chapter and yet I have gotten so many fave's and alerts. Thanks guys. I appreciate it. Please enjoy the second chapter.**

The fight with Ansem was over. But now there was another great battle underway. After much talking, and thanks to Xeahnort slash Ansem's meddling, Riku and Alirah decided that they…well…that they didn't love each other. Alirah was convinced that she only loved Riku because, in a way, he was like Terra. Alirah saw that and…it made her question her love for Riku. It was the same for Riku. He was obsessed over finding Kairi. Alirah was there, she expressed concern…it was possible he needed Alirah to fill the void. So…for the sake of saving whatever part of their friendship was still alive, they decided to keep their relationship strictly platonic.

Riku and Alirah approached the door. Alirah put Hiano to it, trying to see if there was anything odd about it. Hiano confirmed it. For the most part, it was just another door. Riku held up the card and watched it dissipate into a glittering light. The glitters flew into the door, causing it to open. Like most of the doors they've experienced, there was just a mass of glowing lights. No way to see what was on the other side. Alirah and Riku hated doors like these. They never knew what would be on the other side. But they didn't have any other options. They entered the door.

On the other side, Alirah appeared in a small glade. It was surrounded by tall trees and two boulders marked the entry and exit way. "Wait," Alirah droned, looking around, "This isn't Hollow Bastion." She determined. And she was right. Hollow Bastion, not even the town, has a glade as nice as this. It didn't even have a forest. "Riku are you sure that card had Hollow Bastion on it?" He didn't answer. Alirah looked around, but she couldn't see Riku anywhere. "Riku!" She cried again. Her voice echoed throughout the glade. "What the hell?" She went to gold eyes and tried to locate his aura. She couldn't see him. She turned them off. "Hiano, where's Riku?"

"I…don't…know," he answered, peering around. "I thought you were with him."

Alirah shook her head dismally. It's barely been five minutes and already Riku and Alirah went their separate ways. Then Alirah thought about it. "It's probably for the best," She admitted. Hiano cocked an eye at her. "I mean…we could use some space. Come on, you wouldn't want to be with Zead after a huge argument now would you?"

"No. I suppose not." Hiano answered honestly. "But I would still like to know if he's alight if we were suddenly separated." Alirah snorted harshly. Hiano sighed and shook his head. "Alirah…I know Riku hurt you with what he said about Terra. But you have to understand, even friends fight. Especially friends who loved one another!"

"Except he and I never LOVED each other, REMEMBER?" She snapped bitterly. "He LOVED Kairi!"

Hiano cringed. _Is she jealous? _He could see the green seeping from her. "Alirah, control yourself. You powers are flaring again." Ever since Alirah got the Oblivion blade, her powers were increasing. She was having trouble regulating it her magic. She either used too much or too little. She could barely form a spark. Now, whenever Alirah gets upset, her magic starts pouring out. If she were to truly lose control…Hiano wasn't going to let that happen. "Alirah breathe. NOW!" He ordered. Alirah inhaled and exhale deeply. She counted to five, and her powers leveled. Hiano pressed on, "Alirah I know you're upset and I respect that. But if your anger gets too out of hand, you could hurt someone. Namely Riku."

"Riku can handle himself!" Alirah roared. Hiano flinched. "If he has a problem with my powers then he can go back to his little island on the pacific!"

"What if he's there now?" Hiano added, trying to plague Alirah's guilt, "What if he's in trouble now?"

"I can't be there to bail his ass out all the time. Besides," She pouted, crossing her arms, "I do better on my own anyway!"

"Hmm!" Hiano growled.

An Anime sweat drop ran down her head. She could feel Hiano's glare through her back. "Duh…not saying I don't need you Hiano. I love you." She laughed nervously, trying not to create tension between her and her oldest friend.

Hiano didn't growl at her because of the insensitive remark – partially. It was why she said it. Hiano knew none of this would be happening if Xehanort didn't mention Terra. The old man always looks for a way to get into Alirah's head. And he used the biggest door to enter. Her loved ones. Hiano has a few perks of being a guardian – just like Alirah. He can see into her head when she's asleep. And Alirah was constantly thinking of Terra and Riku. Her heart and mind were battling over which one to accept. Alirah's mind was wrapped around Riku. But her heart was gripped on Terra. And Xehanort brought that even further into the open. "Well…" he trailed off. He decided to drop the subject. He didn't want to upset her even further. "Where are we exactly?"

Alirah tapped her chin thoughtfully. The place looked familiar. She pushed past the boulders and looked beyond the glade. There were large pointed spires. "The Enchanted Dominion." She answered, with a gasp. She pointed past the bushes. Hiano looked and saw a large castle. "Boy is this Nostalgic," She chimed.

"Nostalgic or not, we need to figure out how we got here." Hiano pressed, stressing the issue.

"I brought you here." Admitting an ominously familiar voice. A black portal formed and Old man Xehanort came hobbling out. A sadistic smile across his face. Alirah, without her blade, took a fighting stance. "Calm down," he urged with is hands raised, "I'm not here to fight. At least not yet."

"Then why are you here?" Alirah hissed. Her energy began to rise. Hiano tightened his coils and flexed his body around, giving her a small massage. Alirah began to relax. "How did we get here?" She asked more coolly.

Xehanort chuckled hoarsely. "It's a good thing you're here Hiano. Alirah can be so dangerous when her anger flares."

Alirah's anger spiked, and then dropped when Hiano massaged her again. "Answer her Xehanort." Hiano demanded, "How did we get here? And why are you here?"

"Why," He chuckled, "I brought you here," He gestured a hand to the scenery. "The card Riku had, had a charm on it. The charm was to send you both to the worlds where your journey's first began. For Riku it was Hollow Bastion. For you," he waved a hand through the air, introducing the scene, "The Enchanted Dominion."

"What do you mean?" Alirah asked with confusion, "Everything started when I arrived at the Land Of Departure."

"Your training began there," Xehanort corrected. "Your journey to the worlds began the moment you set foot on this world." Alirah hated to admit it, but it made sense. This was the world where Terra and she first encountered the Unversed. "As to why I'm here," the old Master continued, "you allow me to be here, Alirah."

"EXCUSE ME!" She roared. "I allow – I don't even like you. Scratch that! I hate you more than Yensid!" That was saying something. "Why the hell would I want you here?"

"Because I give you a reason to fight. You fear me every day of your life," He purred, approaching her, "which forces you to think about me." Alirah backed away. "The more you think about me, the stronger I become. Your fear feeds me, draws me closer to my return!" He declared manically. Alirah's back hit a tree. Her heart stopped. Alirah put Hiano away. He cursed her for doing so. But she wasn't going to allow Xehanort to hurt him again. Xeahnort gripped her chin roughly, forcing Alirah to look up at him. "The more you think of me, the more you fear me," he lowered his lips to her ear, "The more you hate me, I draw even closer to my revival." He growled in her ear. Alirah shuddered. _Riku…_she cried in her head. He moved away, taking a few steps back. He folded his hands behind his back. "And when I do return, Alirah," he boomed viciously, "I will finally erase you from existence. YOU," He howled, "The annoying thorn in my side, will finally be removed! Either by death," he looked up and down her body, "Or by possession." A portal opened. "Enjoy your time in your memories Alirah," he wished, "I look forward to seeing you in the near future." He bowed and disappeared into the portal.

Alirah whimpered and fell to her knees. Hiano slithered out, staring sadly into Alirah's fearful ruby eyes. "Alirah…" he breathed.

"I'm fine," she choked. She rose to her feet. Her whole body felt dizzily light. "Riku is at Hollow Bastion." Alirah rolled her eyes, trying not to care. "And we already know where we are." She listed off. "But, as much as I hate to admit it, Xehanort's right. As long as you're here to remind me, my anger and powers can burst out of control at any given moment of the day." She pushed her hair back. "I can't use the keyblade or my magic without losing control."

Hiano tapped his chin thoughtfully. He slithered along the ground, "As a keyblade master and necromancer, you must be able to use might as well as magic without complication," He grew three sizes. Alirah cocked an eye. "Now, magic wise, we work on your lack of control." Alirah blinked and face the serpent. She stood at attention, ready to be instructed. "Alirah you are a powerful necromancer. But when your emotions flare, that power spirals out of control." He drew in the dirt a stick figure of Alirah and a simple form of Serpents Cry. "Now when you had the previous keyblade, your anger gave you strength. Made your magic stronger." He drew squiggles around her to represent her strength. "The Oblivion Blade however," He drew a new picture, and the Oblivion Blade, "Feeds on anger." He drew swirls around the blade for the power. "The angrier you grow the more powerful the blade grows and yourself included," He added two more squiggles. He drew a circle around the stick figure. "The trick to taming this blade is to tame yourself. Your anger and rage." He reached his tail over to Alirah, "Ali," he poked her in the chest, "You have so much anger in your heart, the Oblivion blade feeds even when sheathed. That's why energy seeps from you." Alirah had to agree with him. Right now the blade was tugging at her. "Now before we begin, I want you to tell me what you were angry at but have gotten over." Alirah relaxed at bit, and thought. There was Pete who harassed her. But once she beat him to a pulp, she felt better knowing that he would think twice before messing with her. The second…was something…she was nervous to admit. There were a couple of times where she didn't want Hiano around. She always felt like the world was against her because she was carrying him. It was the reason why Mickey, Merlin and Yensid tried to kill her. But she was able to get over that because Hiano's been like a surrogate parent, a teacher, and overall her best friend. "Alright. Now comes the hard part." Alirah tensed. "I've been meaning to work on this since we met. But at the time it didn't seem necessary." Alirah bobbed her head anxiously. She was ready for the challenge. "The Oblivion Blade feeds off of suppressed anger. Anger you've kept bottled up and haven't expressed," Hiano coiled up as if expecting a storm. "Draw the Blade Alirah." He ordered. Alirah swallowed the lump in her throat. Shakily she held out her hand. Her breathing quickened. "Summon it Alirah," he urged. "In order for you to not fear your powers, you must use them." Alirah shook her head. "Alirah…You and I have been together after all this time. I'll not abandon you now." Alirah took a deep breath. She flicked out her hand and the keyblade appeared. A red aura formed around it. Alirah could feel the power rising. "Let the power of the keyblades magic rise within you." He advised.

"I don't want to lose control." He strained.

"The anger is a part of you Alirah. Fighting it will only make it stringer and cause you to explode." Alirah allowed the power to flow. She let out an ear piercing roar. The dark magic flowed from her. The once blue sky was obscured by dark clouds. Lighting and thunder crashed, the winds blew past the trees, howling. Alirah gripped the keyblade with both hands, trying desperately not to let go. Her eyes turned gold. "What do you feel?"

"ANGER!" She roared.

"At what?"

"Everything!"

"That's no excuse!" Hiano reprimanded. "What are you angry at?"

"MALEFICENT!"

"Maleficents dead Alirah! Sora killed her! That anger is gone! What are you angry at?" He slammed his tail into the ground, creating a fissure.

"XEHANORT!"

"He's part of your memory Alirah! You keep allowing him to torture you! Until you face him he'll keep coming back! What are you angry at?" Hiano pressed.

"Yensid, Merlin, Mickey…THEY ALL LIED TO ME! THEY TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"I've been lied to my entire life Alirah! I've even had attempts on my life numerous times by beings I've trusted, and you don't see me baring grudges! WHAT ARE YOU ANGRY AT?"

Alirah's hair whipped in the blustering wind storm. She breathed heavily, trying to come to terms with her anger. "Riku never loved me!" she spat, tears falling down her face, "He only loves Kairi!"

"Many of us go through losing one we love to someone else! Some of us have even watched loved ones be killed and you don't see us flying into rages! WHAT ARE YOU ANGRY AT GIRL?" Hiano roared, baring her fangs.

"I'M NOT YOUR DAMN GIRL!" She howled back, a black aura swirled around her. Her gold eyes began to glow.

"WHAT – ARE – YOU – ANGRY – AT?" Alirah howled once again. It was a blood curdling scream. A twister of darkness surrounded her. Hiano had to ask the correct question next. She was nearing her breaking point. Alirah needed admit what was the source of her anger. And she needed to do it now. "WHO ARE YOU ANGRY AT? WHO DO YOU BLAME FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? WHO DO YOU BLAME FOR XEHANORTS MEDDLING?" Alirah's eyes flared open. Who did she blame? What name always pulled at her for everything that happened? Who would she try to never blame for anything horrible that befell her. Hiano could see her thoughts swirling in her mind. He asked one more time, gently, "Who are you angry at Alirah?"

"Terra." She whimpered. "I'm mad at Terra."

Hiano nodded his head with a smirk. "Now we're getting somewhere. Why are you mad at him?"

The tornado began to slow, but her powers were still dangerously flaring. "He believed Xehanort over me!" she snarled. "He left me alone so that he could pursue that mad man. No matter how many times I begged him, he kept going after the old man. Then he allowed himself to be possessed. AFTER HE SWORE TO ALWAYS BE WITH ME!" She fell to her knees, stabbing the keyblade into the dirt. "HE PROMISED WE WOULD ALWAYS BE TOGETHER! AND YET HE ABANDONDED ME FOR THAT DISGUSTING OLD MAN!" her magic slowed more. "He fought, and fought, but in the end…" she wheezed, "In the end he only destroyed himself." The tornado vanished.

Hiano could see it. She was calming down. "You know this and yet you're calming down," he assessed, "Why does this bring you such peace of mind?"

"Because no matter what mistakes he made," he magic dissipated, "No matter what he did," her eyes went back to red, "I still love him." She dropped her hands to the ground. The oblivion blade lay flat on the ground. She panted heavily.

Hiano shrunk and slither over to her. He went up her back and around her neck. He nuzzled into the base of her neck. "Yesss," he purred, "My Mistress of the Night."

Alirah traced a hand down his body. "My Guardian of Souls." She whispered.

"Rest for a few minutes," Hiano instructed, "Then we must proceed." Alirah nodded and laid down on the grass. The clouds cleared from the sky. She gazed at the blue sky, slowly falling asleep. Hiano curled up on her stomach. He watched Alirah fall asleep, finally looking to be at peace with herself. _My girl…_he adored in his head, _My Mistress._

**I'll end it here for now. More action next chapter. Sorry if it seems a bit half assed. I struggled to come up with a story line. Oh well. Till next time: More of the Enchanted Dominion memory. **


	3. World of the 13th Floor

**World of the 13th floor**

**Hiano and Alirah directory**

_Italics – thinking to themselves_

_Italics – talking in Parseltongue_

_**Italics – Talking to each other**_

_**Alirah gained control over the Oblivion blade and was exhausted. Now she's just sleeping in the Enchanted Dominions forest.**_

Someone stood atop the trees, watching Alirah sleep. It was a woman in a black cloak. She smiled devilishly under her hood, "So you're the reason why our leading eight are so restless?" She held up a fist. "You…a child…you are part of their past," She drew Shuriken, "I'm the only lady in their lives…besides Namine!" Electricity surged around her, "I don't care what the superior wants," She pointed a challenging shuriken towards Alirah, "You will die this day Alirah."

**/*\}-{/*\}-{/*\}-{/*\**

"Huh?" Alirah fluttered her eyes open. She moved a hand in front of her eyes, blocking the sun light. Groaning, she leaned up on her hands. Hiano was coiled up on her lap, resting in the sun with her. Alirah smiled and ran a finger down the cobras back. She looked back up to the sky. It was about midday. "I didn't know memories were time coded." She stretched and yawned. "Hey, Hiano." She nudged him slightly. Hiano began to stir. "Time to wake up buddy." Hiano yawned, and glanced up at Alirah through sleepy eyes. "You have a nice nap."

"Better than I have in a long time," He answered, rubbing his eyes with his tail. "How do you feel?"

"Like a weight was just lifted." She held out a hand and summoned Oblivion. "This blade…" She marveled, swinging it, "It doesn't feel…I don't know…as resilient as before."

"That's great!" Hiano commended, slithering off of her. After a quick stretched, he analyzed the glade, searching for an object. "Alright," He decided, "I want you to shoot – let's see, something simple – a fire spell into the boulder." Alirah nodded and rose to her feet. "Remember: mind clear, body relaxed, aim and shoot." He advised.

"Right." Alirah held the blade within both of her hands. She kept the boulder in her sights. Alirah took a few deep breaths. The energy was rising at a steady rate. So far, so good. The energy gathered at the tip. A swirling ball of fire formed. She pointed and fired! The ball flew for the boulder and it imploded. "YES!" She cheering, jumping into the air.

Hiano nodded his head in approval. "Very good. But you put a little too much energy into that attack. Use only the amount necessary. But all in all, that was good." Alirah put her knuckles on her hips and held her chest out triumphantly. _Gurgle._

Alirah cocked an eye. Hiano blushed. "Hungry?" She smirked.

"A little." He answered bashfully.

"Then let's find you something to eat. There has to be some type of soul around here you can eat." She held up a finger. "But no going hog wild. I don't need to lug around a gluttonous reptile the rest of the way." She giggled.

"Alright little lady," Hiano chuckled, slithering up to her shoulders, "Let's head on to the castle then. And after I've fed, we can try to find a way out of here." Alirah nodded. As she headed for an exit, she stopped. She snapped her head up to the trees. Nothing was there. "What is it?"

"Thought I felt something." She said inquisitively. She darted her eyes over the glade. Whatever was there then was gone now. Almost like it appeared for a few seconds and then flicked a switch and vanished. "Never mind," She shrugged. "Let's go."

**{%}{%}{%}**

Alirah strolled for the exit of the glade, which was marked by two boulders. She was brought to a nostalgic scenery. It was the bridge in which she and Terra first met Maleficent. As a good change of pace, Maleficent wasn't there. But someone else was. "Hmm!" Alirah switched to her gold eyes. Her eyes darted in all directions. She could see anything, yet she was sensing something…ominous close by. "What is this?" She growled.

"I know what you mean," Hiano agreed, "I sensed it too." He went to her head. "Something's not right. Is it Maleficent?"

"Not even close," Alirah growled. "Whatever's here," she readied her hand to draw her keyblade, "IT'S A HELL OF A LOT WEAKER THAN MALEFICENT!" She cried out, trying to draw attention to herself. For a moment, the presence was gone. "WHAT'S WRONG?" She goaded, "CAN'T HANDLE SOMEONE WHO FACES YOU? Man," she snickered, "I might as well fight a heartless Hiano. At least they give me a work out." Hiano sniggered at the taunt. "Grr!" Alirah snapped around. A person in a black cloak appeared and struck at her with yellow knives. Alirah brought her keyblade up and caught the hand. The figure brought her other hand up. Alirah slid the keyblade across and swatted the hand away. The figure grunted in pain. Alirah jumped back a few feet, taking a defensive stance. "So nice of you to finally come out!" She mocked. The figure shook her hand, shaking away the pain. "Now who are you and why are you following me?"

The figure removed the hood, revealing a young blond haired girl. "The names Larxene." She introduced sweetly. "And what I am…" She trailed off, tapping her cheek, "Doesn't concern you." Alirah and Hiano blinked with slight shock. They could already tell that whatever group she belonged to, no one liked to be around her. Hiano sniffed the air. _Something's__not__right__about__her._He thought. _Clearly__she's__standing__right__in__front__of__us.__And__yet__…__she__…__doesn't__have__an__aura.__But__she__has__a__soul__…__so__to__speak._"So…you're the one they're fussing over?" She scoffed with disgust. "Dear Kingdom Hearts," she jeered, putting a hand to her forehead, "You, a girl with a snake, are the reason why they sent us here," _Who__is__she__talking__about?_Alirah thought. _What__does__she__mean__by__they__and__us?__Are__there__more__like__her?_"I should have stayed home. You aren't even a threat."

"NOBODY!" Hiano cried. The two girls looked over to him.

"Nobody what?" Alirah questioned. Larxene smiled deviously.

"No, no. I mean she's a Nobody." Hiano restated. "They are…nonexistent beings. They are what's left when someone loses their hearts to the darkness." He glared over to Larxene who was standing proudly. "Basically she's just a soul shadow of her former self."

"Ooh, the little lizard is smart after all," She mocked. Hiano quirked an eye. _Did__she__just__call__me__a__lizard?_"That's right. I'm just a body with a soul. No heart to weigh me down," She boasted, twirling like a ballerina. "And no master to command me." Hiano scrunched his nose. "Is the little lizard jealous of my freedom?" _Lizard!_"Maybe if you didn't have a heart, you wouldn't be so loyally bound to a puppet." Alirah cocked an eye. "On second thought," Larxene giggled, "You're the puppet while she's the puppet master. Either way, you're both not nearly as free as I am." _How__dare__you-"_

"So basically," Alirah spoke up, ignoring the taunts, "You're nothing but an insignificant shell that doesn't even pose a threat?" Larxene cocked an eyebrow this time. "You're basically just a brat with such a low self-esteem ratio that you result to insults." Larxene lip twitched. "So little girl," Alirah bent forward and twiddled her fingers like legs, "Why don't you skip on off and go find a nice puddle to jump in. This is no place for such a," she looked up and down Larxene's body, "Horribly dressed being." Alirah waved a hand and continued for the castle.

_HORRIBLY__…__DRESSED!_Larxene drew her knives. _A__brat__…__CHILD!_"You dare talk to me that way!" She roared. Alirah looked back at her with an emotionless expression. Electricity formed around Larxene. "I am number 12 of Organization 13 - Larxene the Savage Nymph. I demand a little more respect."

"Organization 13?" Alirah questioned to Hiano, seeing if he knew them. He shrugged, he didn't know either. "So 12 out of 13, huh?" She drew Oblivion. "Then this shouldn't take too long."

"We'll see puppet!" Larxene threw two knives. A stream of lightening surged between the two, turning them into Lightening bola.

Alirah side flip dodged, and sprang forward. Larxene threw two more Lightening bolas. Alirah rolled under one and dodge the other by running on the wall of the bridge. "You'll have to do better than that antsy!" She mocked.

"ANTSY!" Static swirled around Larxene. Kunai Knives formed into buzz saws up and down her arms. "I'll show you Antsy, you pathetic puppet of parlor magic!" She leaped onto the wall as well. Alirah swung her blade. Larxene blocked with the buzz saws. Sparks dispersed in all directions. Larxene punched and kicked at the shorter girl. Alirah bent backwards and curled. Springing off her hands, she kicked Larxene in the face. The hot tempered Nobody landed on her back on the bridge. Alirah stood triumphantly on the bridge wall, smirking down at the fuming Electro. "Damn…you…you damned," She snarled venomously, trying to find a word "…NECROMANCER!" Her once green eyes were now glowing a dangerous yellow. She spun to her feet, holding more knives. _How__many__of__those__things__does__she__have?_"I don't care if superior wants you alive for the castle," _Superior?_ "You may have history with the leading Seven, but that won't save you,"_Leading__seven?_"I'm going to kill you!" She was a complete lightening rod. "I'll turn you into a scorch mark on the pavement. A barrel of electricity shot for Alirah. Alirah jumped from the wall. Larxene circled her hands over her head, created rings and launched them. Alirah had to flip, duck, dodge, evade, anything she could. _ZAAAPP!_Alirah's leg was hit. From the waist down she was paralyzed. Larxene cackled madly. "Why he values you is beyond me. You're nothing but a little puppet of darkness." She drew her knives. "Allow me to cut your strings!" Alirah gritted her teeth. She raised her blade to Larxene. "Stay down puppet. Let me make this as painful as possible." She twisted her body back, ready to throw the knives.

"Me first!" Alirah roared. "BLIZZAGA MAXIMA!" A spiraling blizzard of ice fired from Alirah's blade. Larxene crossed her hands over her chest. A wall of electricity formed before her. The ice shot through and hit Larxene square in the chest. With a loud shriek, Larxene fell back, hitting her head against the wall. She entrapped in block of ice attached to the wall. Her arms and legs were free. Alirah held her blade straight above the ground. "Shadows of Darkness emitting from light," dark liquid mist flowed from the bridge and into the blade, "Contain she who calls herself the Savage Nymph of Darkness. INHIBEO!" Alirah swiped the key through the air. Black and red rings latched onto Larxene's wrists and ankles. Alirah relaxed and smiled at her work. She felt light headed, but she ignored it. She was too pleased at putting Larxene in her place. Larxene struggled and fought against her bindings. She tried to electrify herself free. All she did was shock herself. "Now remind me Larxene," Alirah mocked. Larxene sneered up to her, "Who's barely a threat?"

"GAH! DAMN PUPPET!" She howled. "LORD XEMNAS SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN HE HAD THE CHANCE!"

Alirah smirked maliciously at the name. _So__you__do__know__him.__And__he__has__12__other__friends__that__I__need__to__worry__about._"And I'm sure he would have, if Terra wasn't in his way." Larxene's eyes widened with shock. "But that's not the issue at the moment. Hiano, you said she's a soul attached to a body, is that correct?"

"Indeed it is." He purred, licking his chops at Larxene. "And I still hunger for a soul." He slithered down Alirah and over Larxene's head. "She'll serve as an appetizer."

"Don't you dare!" She cried. Hiano smiled, fangs bared. "I'm sorry! I promise not to trouble you."

"Too late sweet heart!" Alirah hissed. "HIANO!"

"My pleasure!" And with that, Hiano bit down into her Larxene's neck. He began to suckle the life right out of her. She tasted so good. The aroma of her life giving energy, the shocking tangy sensation of her element, the sharp and spicy taste of her tongue and personality. She was an absolute Nymph from Hell.

"GYAHHHH!" Larxene cried out, struggling against the snake. Her strength was dwindling. Her veins became noticeable in her pale skin. They turned black and ashy, making it seem like she was cracking. Her green eyes became gray and empty. "How…could I…have lost to…they said you couldn't…" she sputtered. Her vision was blurred. Her body withering. "They said…you…couldn't fight," she strained, "…they…lied…to me…" In a puff of dust, Larxene was gone. All that remained was her cloak and a puddle of melted ice.

_BUURRP!_"Ugh…pardon me!" Hiano grunted, his gut sticking out. "She was quite delicious."

"Good." Alirah praised. She dropped her eyes to the cloak. _Xemnas__and__the__seven__…_She thought, tapping her chin. _Could__she__have__meant__…_

"Alirah?" Alirah glanced down to a concerned Hiano. "What are you thinking?"

"That we need to continue to the castle," She lied, pointing to the palace, "If that…whatever, Nobody…was here. Some of her friends may be as well." Hiano nodded in agreement. Instead of going to her shoulders, Hiano returned to his blade. As Alirah walked to the castle, she began to think again. _It__can't__be__…__they__can't__be__with__him,_she told herself. _Then__again__…__they__were__in__Radiant__Garden__when__Terra__became__Xehanort.__So__they__just__might__be__…_

"Ali?" Hiano called from the keyblade. "Are you okay? I sense a disturbance in your mind."

"To be honest," She sighed, "I'm not sure. Once I am I'll let you know."

"Very well," He agreed. "But I suggest we communicate telepathically once we enter the castle. We don't want people to know about our relationship."

"Understood."

**0}&{0}&{0}&{0**

As Alirah entered the castle, she found herself in the throne room. She whistled with impression. It was as nice as the last time she saw it, but slightly more impressive. Alirah remembered that when she last came here, the castle was a sad and gloomy place. Aurora had been put into a deep sleep. Now…the castle seemed to be lively. "Hmm?" except for one thing. _Something__feels__…__sad._Alirah switched to her gold eyes. She looked all around, bit she couldn't see anything. "Oh come on!" She whined.

_**What is it?**_

_**Just like in the glade, I can't see anything. No aura's, no emotions, nothing. It's like emotions don't exist around here.**_

_**That's**____**not**____**all**____**that**____**doesn't**____**exist**____**around**____**here.**___Hiano commented. _**It's**____**quiet.**____**The**____**castle**____**seems**____**cheerful,**____**but**____**it's**____**quiet.**_

_**Now**____**that**____**you**____**mention**____**it**__**…**_"Huh?" The doors behind her began to move. "Oh no!"

_**Hide,**____**we**____**don't**____**know**____**who**____**it**____**might**____**be.**___Hiano ordered. Alirah scrambled trying to find a place to hide. Finally, she decided to hide behind a pillar. The doors parted and entered the three fairies.

_**I**____**don't**____**believe**____**it.**___Alirah marveled. _**It's**____**the**____**fairies**____**who**____**serve**____**Yensid.**_

_**They**____**must**____**have**____**lived**____**here**____**before**____**then.**___Hiano deduced. _**You**____**didn't**____**know**____**that?**_

_**No.**____**The**____**last**____**time**____**I**____**was**____**here**____**the**____**castle**____**was**____**practically**____**empty.**____**I**____**never**____**saw**____**anyone**____**except**____**Maleficent,**____**Aurora,**____**Ven,**____**and**____**Aqua.**____**Where**____**everyone**____**else**____**was,**____**was**____**beyond**____**me.**___The three fairies were crying. _**Why**____**are**____**they**____**crying**____**if**____**the**____**kingdom**____**is**____**happy?**_

Alirah started to move from behind the pillar. _**WAIT!**_

_**WHAT!**_

_**We don't know how they'll react. You may know them, but they might not know you. So refrain from addressing that you know them. And don't say that you're a Necromancer.**_

Alirah nodded and sauntered from behind the pillar. "Excuse me." The fairies looked over to her. "Hi there."

"Who are you?" The short blue one snarled.

_Same__as__ever__I__see,__Merryweather._Alirah chuckled in her head. "My name is Alirah. I'm a…friend of one of the guards."

"You're lying?" The green once deduced. "You're not a friend of a guard…" She trailed off, circling Alirah. Alirah swallowed a lump in her throat. "But you are a friend." She smiled warmly. But that didn't stop the tears from falling. "I don't know why I'm crying. But for some reason…I feel a strange energy from you. One that makes me feel hopeful."

_Dammit__…_Alirah groaned, but she smiled anyway. _Fauna's__always__been__able__to__see__right__through__me__**.**___She laughed to Hiano. _Even__now,__when__she__doesn't__know__me,__she__still__she__still__believes__in__me__**.**___Alirah's eyes relaxed, giving her an emotionless expression. _I__wonder__if__the__real__Fauna__feels__the__same__way.__If__any__of__them__do._

"My goodness!" The red one cried. She pointed to the center of the throne room. Three Neo Shadows and two Large Bodies appeared. One heartless was scaling over one of the pillars. "AHHH!" The red screamed. The little shadow jumped down for her.

"STRIKE THEM DOWN!" Alirah flicked out a hand. Hiano flew for the heartless. He caught it midair and bit down. The heartless vanished. "FLORA! Are you alright?" The two fussed.

"I'm fine dears." She reassured them. The three fairies gazed in astonishment at Hiano. That was the first time they've ever seen a serpent do something like that.

Hiano slithered up Alirah arm and waited for his next order to attack "You three stay back!" Alirah ordered. She took position in front of them and drew her blade. The three fairies gasped. "Let us handle this!" Two of the Neo shadows sat on top of the Large Bodies. The third was scouring on the floor. It reached its hand up and grabbed her ankle. Alirah touched her blade to the hand. "Thunder." She cast nonchalantly. The Neo Shadow was electrified and vanished from the floor. The two Large Bodies wobbled over to her, the Neo Shadows on their shoulders. Alirah had always hated the Large Bodies. When you strike them, your weapons bounce off their large guts. Right now, she's used a lot of Magic thanks to the fight with Larxene, so she needed to use her blade more. Alirah charged. The two Neo Shadows dove into the floor. Alirah leaped onto one of the large bodies and rested on the shoulder. The other Body raised a thundering fist. Alirah jumped down and the Body hit his partner. The hit Body fell backwards. Alirah appeared behind the other body and stabbed him straight in the back. It was gone. The other Body was rolling left and right. _GRAB!_"What!" One of the Neo Shadows grabbed both of her wrists. It pulled her onto the ground, hands above her head. The other Neo grabbed her ankles.

"OH NO!" Merryweather cried.

_HIANO!____RESTRAIN____THIS____PUPPET____OF____DARKNESS!_ Hiano coiled around the face of the Neo holding Alirah's hands. It fumbled back. Alirah stabbed the one holding her feet. Hiano moved from his neo and Alirah struck that one. The last Body finally got to its feet. Alirah pointed her blade to him. "_Being__forge__from__the__darkness__of__hearts,"_The fairies raised their hands to their chests,_"hear__my__command!"_A red beam hit the Heartless in it chest. "_Obey__me__now,__bow__to__my__power!"_The Large Body froze for a minute. "Stand." The Heartless did so. Alirah nodded her head with accomplishment. The she fell to her knees. "What?" The heartless broke her charm. "DAMN!" She shuffled back.

Three glittering balls of light struck the heartless, making it vanish in sparkles of light. Alirah looked over to the side. The three fairies had saved her. _I__knew__you__guys__could__fight._ The three fairies rushed to her side. "Are you alright dear?" Flora asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine," She groaned, "Just…a little tired." _**Hiano,**____**what**____**just**____**happened?**_

_**It's**____**possible**____**you**____**can't**____**control**____**the**____**heartless**____**anymore.**___He deduced, climbing up to her shoulder. _**Since**____**they**____**already**____**have**____**a**____**master,**____**you**____**can't**____**possess**____**them.**_

_**Who's**____**controlling**____**them?**___"Can you stand?" Fauna asked, breaking their conversation.

_Only__one__way__to__find__out.__"_Yeah." Alirah rose steadily to her feet. "It takes more than that to keep me down." She said confidently. Fauna giggled at her. Alirah smiled down at her. _I__think__they're__the__only__thing__I__miss__about__being__at__Yensid's__tower.__I'm__glad__that__they're__alright._ "Um…" She started, earning their attention, "I don't think I ever introduced myself." Out of respect, Alirah curtsied, "My name is Alirah. I'm a Necromancer from the Land of Departure." She pointed to Hiano. "This here is My Guardian, Hiano."

"The Guardian of Souls, Hiano?" Merryweather inquired. She approached the serpent, gawking at him. "You're much smaller than the legends say."

A vein popped out in Hiano's head. "Did legend ever mention that I was confined to the form of a keyblade for 800 years?" He asked in annoyance.

"Oh…" Her face flushed, "Forgive me Lord of Souls." She bowed.

"Now worries child." He chuckled. "May we incline as to your names?"

"I'm Merryweather. This is Flora and Fauna. We're the Three Good Fairies of this kingdom."

"So you're a necromancer?" Flora questioned. "You're the youngest one yet."

"And I'm sure I'm not the last." Alirah giggled. "Now to why I'm here. The castle seems to be in high spirits, yet you three were crying. Why?"

Their faces seemed to sadden once more. Alirah didn't need the use of her foresight to see that something was definitely bothering them. "The princess of the castle, Aurora…" Flora trailed off, trying to control her voice, "We tried to save her. But we could not stop Maleficents curse. Poor rose."

_**MALEFICENT!**_ Alirah cried. _**I**____**don't**____**know**____**about**____**you,**____**but**____**I**____**remember**____**Sora**____**killing**____**her.**_

_**Yes,**____**but**____**don't**____**forget,**___Hiano reminded her calmly, _**this**____**is**____**a**____**memory.**____**So**____**this**____**Maleficent**____**is**____**still**____**alive**____**and**____**well.**____**She**____**probably**____**doesn't**____**even**____**know**____**you**____**either.**_

_**Let's**____**hope**____**that**____**that's**____**the**____**case.**____**It'll**____**be**____**that**____**much**____**easier**____**to**____**get**____**rid**____**of**____**her.**___"What exactly did Maleficent do?"

"She placed a curse upon Aurora 16 years ago when she was a baby," Flora explained, "She pricked her finger on a spinning wheel," Flora looked to the stairway, "Now she sleeps in her tower, never to awaken." Alirah clenched her fists. When she and Terra arrived here the last time, Aurora was asleep. Maleficent said that Flora put the entire castle to sleep as well. Though, she never learned if Aurora ever woke up. "So I cast a spell that would keep the entire kingdom asleep as long as Aurora was."

"Is there a way to awaken her?" Alirah asked with determination. "There must be some kind of counter spell."

"There is but…" Merryweather trailed off.

"But what?"

The three fairies explained that Aurora had a curse placed on her when she was a baby. The terms of Maleficents curse were that she would prick her finger on a spinning wheel and die. Merryweather countered the curse with a gift of her own. Aurora would need to be kissed by her true love and then she would wake up. The only thing was that he love was a stranger. With Aurora being a Princess, she was to be engaged to Prince Philip. She was forbidden to see the young man. "When we arrived to the castle, Rose was so heart broken." Flora explained. "Never have I seen her look so sad." Alirah put a hand to her chin. _Maybe__that__was__the__source__of__the__sadness__I__felt.__But__why__couldn't__I__see__it?_ "How I wish we could find that boy now."

"Maybe Aurora can help." Alirah suggested.

"How?" Fauna asked.

"I'll explain once I see Aurora. Is she in her room?" The three fairies nodded. "Okay." Alirah sprinted for the stairway. The three fairies shrunk in size and followed after her.

**&}*{=}*{=}*{=}*{&**

Alirah and the fairies made it to Aurora's room. Everything was just as she last saw it. The wardrobe, the window and balcony, the bed…and the princess who laid in it, all the same. Alirah sauntered over to Aurora. She, though it wasn't the time, smiled. She moved the hair from Aurora's face. _A__true__beauty__…__you've__never__lost__you__radiance__._The three fairies flew in. "Alirah?"

"Okay," Alirah touched two fingers to Aurora's forehead. "Hopefully this will work."

"What are you going to do?" Flora asked.

"I have this talent when it comes to souls." Alirah closed her eyes. She could feel Aurora's sadness swirling all around inside her. It was as if she died sad. "I can extract the negative feelings embedded in the soul and use it as a warrior."

"How is that going to help?" Merryweather asked.

Alirah removed her hand. "Since her love for that boy was forbidden, the sadness I felt from her is surrounded around that unrequited love. And I can form that sadness into something. Hopefully the boy she loved." Alirah nodded to Hiano. Hiano returned to his blade so to give Alirah room to work. The fairies sat back and watched. They were curious as to how she was going to proceed. _**This**____**will**____**be**____**my**____**first**____**time**____**doing**____**this.**____**Think**____**I**____**can**____**pull**____**it**____**off?**_

_**Of**____**course.**___Hiano answered confidently. _**Focus**____**on**____**the**____**emotion**____**and**____**extract**____**it.**____**I**____**know**____**you**____**can**____**do**____**this.**_

_**Right.**___Alirah took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She extended her hands out over Aurora. The cerulean blue mist of sadness swirled around Alirah's hand. _NOW!_"Threads that form and sever all," She moved her hands out to the side, the blue mist covered Aurora's body, "Weave my command!" She slammed two fingers down onto Aurora's chest and forehead, "Upon the soul of she with gold sun shine hair, red rose lips. Rend thee a mere puppet anew." Alirah raised the hand straight up. Blue ribbons came from Aurora's chest and forehead, "Sadness of Aurora Form now," she directed the ribbons to the Wardrobe, "Become the love she cannot claim!" The blue ribbons spiraled from the ground up. The ribbons melded into a human form and became a man. The three fairies gaped in astonishment as the ribbon formed the man. Alirah fell to her knees. "I did it," she heaved, sweat beading down her face. "Alright. So, do you guys know who this is?"

"Indeed we do!" Flora chimed. "And we know just where to find him. Come on." Flora and the fairies shrunk and flew out the door. Alirah ran after them.

**\/v\/|/\^/\|\/v\/**

Running past the bridge and glade, Alirah and the Fairies made their way for the cottage. The fairies were moving fast, so Alirah had to ride on Hiano. The fairies mentioned that Aurora invited a young man to the cottage. Philip must have been the man. Now they needed to hurry.

They made it to the cottage. They burst in through the door. The place was ransacked. Tables flipped over, chairs broken, windows shattered. "What happened here?" Merryweather gasped.

Alirah glided a hand over the broken objects. A familiar sensation jolted through her fingers. "This feeling…" She grumbled, "Anger…jealousy…rage…" Alirah's eyes widened with horror. "This is impossible…" She gasped horrifically, "There's no way she could have been here."

"What's the matter, dear?" Fauna asked, placing a compassionate hand onto Alirah's back. "What isn't possible?"

"Maleficent was here!" She shouted, the fear resonating in her voice. "

"Then she has Prince Philip!" Merryweather announced.

But she couldn't possibly have him!" The three fairies cocked confused brows. "Maleficent's been dead for days! I should know! I was there!"

"But we saw her a few hours ago when she pricked Aurora." Merryweather stated. Alirah shook her head with disbelief. "Maleficent isn't dead Alirah. That we can assure you."

"But how-"

"_Alirah__…__remember,_" Hiano spoke up. The fairies were baffled by the change of language between the two, "_This____is____a____memory.____This____maleficent____hasn__'__t____died____yet._"

"Oh…right…" She rubbed her eyelids exhaustedly. The memory factoid was going to be tough to get used to. "Well if Maleficent does have Philip, she has him at her place."

Flora's eyes and mouth gaped with fear. "At the Forbidden Mountain."

"Then that's where we're heading." Alirah declared in a leader like fashion.

"But we can't go there!" Fauna cried. "It's the darkest place of this world."

"I thrive on darkness!" Alirah proclaimed, stomping out the door. The fairies shrunk and followed after her. "I won't let this witch have Aurora. Not again."

**}{}{}{}{}{**

The Forbidden Mountain - A place of Misery and Despair. Many knights and warriors have journeyed to its hollowed grounds. None have returned. All who have come became part of it structure, keeping the castle forever standing. The Lords of Hell even quaked in fear by its moon glowed silhouette. The very symbol of death plastered atop its towers.

The area was gray. Not a speck of life to be seen. Crumbling towers of rocks and boulders stood over a bottomless pit of fog. The Fairies rode on Alirah, trying to hide behind her. There was darkness flowing from every pore of that castle. Alirah was convinced. This was truly the domain of Maleficent. "Her taste in décor never changes." Alirah jeered. "She never ceases to amaze me."

"You sound as if you've been here before," Flora commented.

"Not here. But somewhere very similar. And both places seem to make your skin crawl." She continued up the long winding pathway. Alirah could feel the Oblivion key chain vibrating. _**Hiano,**____**what's**____**going**____**on**____**in**____**there?**_

_**The level of evil in this kingdom is hectic. The oblivion blade is reacting to it.**_

_**That**____**makes**____**sense.**____**When**____**we**____**were**____**two**____**miles**____**away**____**I**____**could**____**feel**____**the**____**dark**____**energy.**____**Now**____**that**____**we're**____**here**__**…**_Alirah took a breath, _**I'm**____**literally**____**breathing**____**it**____**in.**____**It's**____**suffocating.**_

_**Try**____**to**____**take**____**it**____**easy**____**in**____**this**____**place.**___Hiano warned.___**It**____**won't**____**be**____**like**____**the**____**abyss**____**we**____**fought**____**Ansem**____**in.**____**You**____**have**____**new**____**powers**____**now.**____**The**____**darkness**____**may**____**affect**____**you**____**differently.**_

"Ugh," she rumbled, putting a hand to her head, "I think it already is."

"What's wrong dear?" Fauna asked.

"Just…light headed. The darkness here is thick. I need to…adjust." Alirah fell to one knee. Her face was turning green.

The fairies grew in size and huddled around her. Fauna and Merryweather rubbed her back, while Flora ran her wand over Alirah. "Just as I thought." She stated. "As a necromancer, you draw on dark energy. But it shouldn't be affecting you the way it is." She diagnosed. Alirah almost felt like an ignorant student. She's been fighting with her magic so much beforehand, that her magical energy is nearly exhausted. Now the dark magic is flowing into her. Xehanort and Hiano weren't kidding about the Oblivion blade. That thing was trying to kill her. "Are you a novice by any chance?"

"Sort of…" Alirah moaned, "The blade I have is one for Necromancers." She explained, "It increases my Necro Magic. It's throwing my magic out of whack."

"I see," Flora comprehended. She glided her wand over the terrain. "This kingdom has darkness pouring out of it. And you are absorbing it like a sponge." She knelt down to Alirah and analyzed her face. "It is said that if an untrained Necromancer enters a realm high in darkness, it will consume them." Alirah eyes widened slightly. "It will make you an acolyte of darkness."

"Is it…possible…for me to…turn it off?" She panted, black rings forming under her eyes.

"Yes." Hiano said confidently, popping his head out of the keychain. "But it's not just the land that's doing this. It's you as well, Alirah." Alirah almost seemed to glare at him. It was merely exhaustion. "Your anger towards Maleficent is drawing in the darkness. Try to calm down."

Alirah grunted angrily. She wasn't going to lie. She wanted to kill Maleficent since Sora beat her to it last time. And now that she was so close…she was anxious. Alirah placed two fingers on her forehead and moved them in a circle. Slowly the tension began to lift. Alirah was able to go to her feet. "Let's go." She ordered, marching up the path. The fairies watched her carefully, making sure she didn't fall over. When they saw she was fine, they rejoined her on her shoulders. _I__will__be__the__one__to__kill__you__his__time__Maleficent.__I__swear__it._

**/)~($)~($)~($)~($)~(\**

The inside of the castle was dark and quiet. Alirah and the fairies wandered the halls. Being careful to not be spotted by the imps Maleficent had guarding certain halls. Alirah kept her sense open for Maleficent, while the fairies directed her to Philip. A couple of times Alirah had to have Hiano slink around and eliminate the imps without raising an alarm. Alirah had then stop in the middle of hallway sometimes. She would lose track of Maleficent for a few seconds, then would find her again. Alirah remembered that whenever she couldn't sense Maleficent, it was because she was teleporting. Maleficent knew they were there. They needed to reach Philip fast.

Alirah and the fairies came to a cob webbed corridor. There were five imps guarding it. "Seems a bit excessive." Alirah whispered. She drew her blade.

"Wait," Flora urged, pulling on her hair. "If you fight one, the others may alert Maleficent."

"Then how do we get passed them?"

"Allow me." Merryweather offered. She flew above the five imps. She circled her wand and tapped the center of the circle. Five sparkling balls hit the imps, turning them to stone. "It's safe now."

Alirah came from behind the corner. "Nicely done Merry." She commended. "Now allow me to get the door." She pointed and a beam hit the lock. She opened it carefully. Sitting on a bench in the dungeon was the man from Aurora's soul. "Prince Philip." He looked up. His mouth was about to part, but Alirah put a hand on his mouth. "Questions later Pal. Right now, we need to get you out of here." Fauna sprang him from his shackles. Flora gave him the sword of truth and shield of virtue to protect himself. Because once they left that dungeon, all hell was going to break loose. _Hiano,____the____crow____is____here._

_Understood.___Hiano slithered out and down the hall.

"What was that about?" Philip asked, confused by the language.

"Wait for it…" Alirah trailed off, putting a hand to her ear…_AWRK!_"We're good." She confirmed with a thumbs up. They all ran outside. Hiano had bitten down into a crow and left it for dead. "Let's move! Maleficents coming!" Alirah directed them out onto a windows scaffolding. It took them over a court yard where Philips horse was tied up. The fairies levitated Alirah and Philip down. Merryweather freed the horse. Philip got on and offered Alirah a ride. "No thanks." Hiano grew in front of Philip. The prince gawked in shock. Alirah snapped her fingers in his face. "Wake up Princy. There's a sleeping Princess waiting for you, and we have a god knows how many centuries old witch behind us. MOVE IT!" Philip took off on his horse. Alirah and Hiano were right behind him.

"ALIRAH!" Flora cried. Alirah looked back. Strutting up to her top most tower was the Mistress of all evil herself.

"HURRY!"

"YOU FOOLS SHALL NOT ESCAPE!" Maleficent swirled her staff in the air. Clods formed in the sky. Lighting struck the ground they ran on. Philip was nearly knocked off the pathway. Hiano stretched out his tail and saved him. "METEORS OF DEVOTION, UNLEASH THY FURRY!" Large rocks rained down from the clouds. Hiano slithered and zagged out of dangers way. The fairies shot the rocks, Turing them into bubbles and flowers. One meteor hit the path directly and made it collapse. The fairies went below and made a bridge. Philip and Alirah made it across and were now in the forest. "TREES AND BUSHES OF THIS PRIDE FILLED LAND, STRIKE THOSE FOOLS AS I COMMAND," She moved her staff towards the forest, a swirling green wheel flying for it, "KILL THE PRINCE AND HIS FRIENDS. BRING THIS FAIRYTALE JOURNEY TO IT'S END!"

The forest began to move. The trees and bushes came to life. Philip was snatched right off his horse. Hiano was pulled from beneath Alirah. Merry weather and Flora went for Philip and Hiano. Fauna checked on Alirah. "I'm fine!" She snarled. She glared up to the trees. Hiano was able to fight back. Philip however was being strangled. "Fauna! Give me a boost!" She pointed to her feet.

Fauna wagged her wand. "Safety this will bring, in her step give her spring."

Alirah boots began to glitter. She kicked off the ground and spring between the trees. She landed on the branches holding Hiano. She hacked and cut through them. Hiano managed to wiggle the rest off and dove for the ground. The fairies freed Philip. The prince landed on his horse, Alirah landed on Hiano, and the group stormed once again for Stephan's castle.

**{[(*)]}&{[(*)]}**

The group made it to the bridge of the castle. Just a few yards away and Aurora will be waking up with a huge smile. Then a darkening chill ran down Alirah's spine. "MALEFEICENTS GOING TO ATTACK AGAIN!" She warned.

Maleficent raised her staff for the air. "A forest of thorns shall be their tomb," She swirled it around, creating a cloudy mist, "Form in the sky like a fog of doom. Now go with a curse," she waved her staff for Stephan's castle, "And serve me well. Round Stephan's castle. CAST MY SPELL!" The lightning struck one ass side of the castle. The bridge became over flowed with vines and thorns. Maleficents cruel cackle echoed over the lands.

Hiano and Philips horse came to a screeching halt. The thorns were thick. Alirah had Hiano shrink down and return to the blade. "GRR! That witch always has tricks up her sleeve." Hiano shouted from the blade.

"We must press on!" Philip encouraged. "We must reach Aurora!" He began to cut through the thorns. Alirah and the fairies exchanged glances and proceeded.

Alirah joined in. She cut and sliced through. Ten minutes went by and they weren't even half way through the forest of thorns. _**It'll**____**be**____**Aurora's**____**17thbirthday**____**by**____**the**____**time**____**we**____**reach**____**the**____**castle.**_

_**Then use the Firaga Burst and aimed it straight ahead. But don't over exert yourself.**_

"Understood! Philip! Fairies! Get back!" The four did as she said. Alirah held a hand over the tip of the blade. "Burn asunder these thorns and vines!" A red ball formed. "FIRAGA BURST!" She fired the shot. The orb flew with smaller fire flares circling it. It tore through the vines, creating a path. "GO PHILIP GO!"

Philip and his horse dashed through. He reached a smaller blockade of thorns, but cut through. His path was clear. Philip had a straight shot for the castle. Alirah and the fairies trailed behind him. They were so close to the castle. "NO!" Maleficent cried. "IT CANNOT BE!" Maleficent ported from her tower and onto the bridge. Everyone halted. "I commend you all for how far you have come," she bowed, "Especially you young Necromancer." _So__she__doesn't__remember__me.__Good._"But now you all shall deal with me, and all the powers of HELL!" She exploded into her green fire. To Alirah and everyone's horror, Maleficent had become a dragon. Philip dismounted from his horse. Twice Maleficent spit fire. Philip dodged and blocked with his shield. Maleficent spit fore again and sent Philip into one of the bridge slabs. Maleficent brought her large snout down to Philip.

_HIANO,____RESTRAIN____HER._ Hiano sprouted from the blade, grew, and wrapped around Maleficents snout. The dragon thrashed her head around. Hiano bit her in the eye. Maleficent shrieked in pain. She tried to blow fire, but Hiano was hanging on. Alirah and Philip drove their blades into Maleficents paw. In response, she slammed her head down. Philip and Alirah evaded it. Hiano was slammed onto thorns. "GAH!" Alirah gripped her side. It was bleeding. Maleficent brought up a paw and stabbed one of her claws into Hiano's side. "GYAAAAHH!" Alirah and Hiano cried. Hiano plummeted to the bridge. Alirah fell to her knees, holding her bleeding side tightly. Maleficent raised a foot. _RRRGGH!_She grumbled. Merryweather burned her foot.

Fauna and Flora healed Alirah and Hiano. "Thank you ladies," Hiano said.

"We're not done yet!" Flora declared. She and her sisters flew to Philip. "Thou sword of truth fly swift and sure," they enchanted the sword, "That evil die and good endure!" Philip threw his sword. It hit Maleficent Square in the chest. As a last ditch effort, Maleficent snapped at them. Philip and Alirah jumped back. When Maleficent missed, she went crashing down in to the canyon below, turning into a pile of ash.

The fight was over. To Alirah's pleasure and peace of mind, Maleficent was gone. The thorns cleared as did the sky. Everything was bright and beautiful. And seeing Maleficent die was the cherry. But now wasn't the time for marveling at a death. It was nearly morning and the longer they waited, the more likely it was that something else would happen. Philip proceeded to the castle. Flora and Merryweather flew after him. Fauna remained behind. She was concerned about Alirah. She was just standing there, staring up at the castle. Though she was smiling, she seemed sad. "Alirah?" Alirah brought her attention to Fauna. "What's the matter dear?"

Alirah's face was expressionless. She looked down at the ground, trying not to allow Fauna to see her darkening eyes. "In a few minutes, Philip is going to walk up to Aurora, kiss her and wake her up." She shook her head with a disgusted smile, "Such is the nature of a fairytale ending."

"You sound as if you aren't happy for them."

"Believe me I am. It's just all such a lie." Alirah's voice began to shake. "True loves kiss…it's nothing but a lie."

"Alirah?" Alirah's body was shaking. Fauna could sense her sadness. "A true kiss from the one you love isn't a lie. It's a special bond formed by-"

"SHUT UP!" Fauna flinched. "IT'S NOTHING BUT A LIE!" Alirah glared up at the fairy. Fauna retreated back a few steps. "You share a kiss – BIG DEAL! In the end you just find out that it meant nothing at all! It wasn't even meant for you!" She clenched her fists and bit her lip, trying to fight back her tears, "THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS A HAPPY ENDING!"

"THERE IS IF YOU'RE WILLING TO FIGHT FOR IT!" Alirah was taken aback by Fauna's tone. That was the first time she had ever heard Fauna speak like that. "I can feel it. You love someone, someone very close to you. But you are being swayed by an old love." _Once__again__…__she__knows__everything._"There is no shame in loving the old. But if the old truly cares about you, they would want you to be happy. They would want you to find a new love and continue living. I know you love someone right now. But unless you both admit what it truly was that made you both fall for each other in the first place, you really won't have you happy ending. In fact, you both slip into an abyss of loneliness, never to love or be loved again." Alirah placed a hand on her chest. _Tell__him__you__love__him._Xehanort told her. _What__was__it__that__made__me__love__him__in__the__first__place?_"I can see that you can't remember." Fauna giggled, turning to the castle, "Don't worry. It'll come to you soon enough." With that, Fauna fluttered to the castle, leaving Alirah with her thoughts.

"Fauna…you don't get it." She sighed. "Never in my life have I had my happy ending. Nor will it ever come." She turned and walked for the end of the bridge. A bright door formed at the end of it. "Love is such a fleeting thing. To feel it only brings pain." She gripped her chest, "And I already have enough pain as it is." She stopped at the door. She looked back at the castle. "But I wish you the best Aurora. See you next time."

**Long chapter. LOL. I kind of struggled with writing this. I was spending too much time on this one floor so I did everything in this one. Next is the 12th floor.**

**I know when Larxene comes in, in the game. But I made Larxene appear now so Alirah would know what she's up against. I also made Larxene's fight quick because she wasn't too hard to beat. In fact she was the easiest one. Not only that, I hate her with a passion.**

**Till next time.**


	4. Seven Plus One Equals Reunion

**The Seven plus One Equals Reunion**

Alirah took one gaze at the Enchanted Dominion castle. Fauna spoke of fairy tales and happy endings. No matter how many times you show here, Alirah just couldn't believe in happy endings. _There's no such thing, _She told herself, _they're just something adults tell us to make to the world seem brighter. _She folded a strand of hair behind her ear. Her fingers ran over a lump. "Huh?" She took it out of her hair. "This is…" It was the rose clip Riku made for her. She smiled at it. "I forgot I even had this in my hair," she chortled, "Riku…he made this for me…" she tightened a fist around it. "Maybe…maybe he…" Then she remembered. She had to return to the room she was in. She put it back in her hair, "I'll hang onto it." She smiled one more time at the castle and then proceeded through the door.

**(:_:)~}^{~(:_:)**

Alirah appeared in the white hallway. She sauntered out into the middle. Looking to the stairs she assumed led to the next floor, and the door, she couldn't find Riku. "RIKU!" She shouted. Her voice echoed throughout the hall. No one responded. "Hey Hiano?" He slithered to her neck, "Riku and I went through the same door right?"

"Right?" He nodded.

"So we should come out the same way, right?" She pressed. Hiano nodded again. "So why isn't Riku here?"

"The same way, just not at the same time," He explained. "You ran into trouble. It's feasible to say that Riku is having some trouble too." He reassured her, "Maybe he's being held back."

"That is a good summation," The two looked towards the door. There stood Xehanort, his signature depraved smirk plastered on his face. Alirah took a fighters stance. Hiano bared his fangs. "Another possibility is he's not on this floor anymore. Or he may not even be in this castle."

Alirah cocked an eye. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Where exactly are we? And why isn't Riku here with us?"

"Hmm-hmm-hmm," he chuckled. "You always were one for questions." He remarked reminiscently. Alirah furrowed her eyebrows. She hated it when he referred back to the past. It only reminded her of how much he knows her. Xehanort raised a hand, gesturing to the room they were in, "You are in a place known as Castle Oblivion. This Castle thrives on memories, be they good or bad. In this place: To find is to lose and to lose is to find." Alirah cocked an eye. "You will find those that you knew and you will lose those that you know."

Xehanort dropped his gaze to Hiano and smirked. Alirah put a hand onto him, protecting him from the Dark Master. "For arguments sake," she hissed, "Who am I going to see here?"

Xehanort crossed his arm, and closed his eyes. He hummed thoughtfully. Alirah had no doubt in her mind that he was thinking of a way to further screw with her mind. "Seven plus one know you as a child," he began, "three minus one only heard about you," Hiano scratched his head with his tail, "One you will know but he will not know you and the last knows you but not with her mind. What will this castle grant you in the long run?" He finished. Alirah raised a confused eye and gaped her mouth. _Is that really all he's giving me? _"You love puzzles," he tapped his bald head, "Think about it." he snapped his fingers. A force field formed in front of the stairs. "Once you figure it out, the shield will drop and I shall tell you what became of your former beau." Alirah clenched a fist. _Once again, you toy with me. _"Oh and, just because I love to aggravate you, Hiano can't help you. And…" He trailed off. He sprang forward. Alirah stepped back and tried to draw her blade. Xehanort grabbed her by the hair, holding her up straight and punched her in the stomach. Tanya had the wind knocked out of her. Xehanort dropped her. Hiano slithered out, wrapping around her. "Do not worry, Guardian," he grumbled happily, "She's fine." Alirah coughed up spit, looking shakily up at him. "See." He chimed. He held up his fingers. In between them was Alirah's clip. Her eye's widened. "This is a lovely charm," he marveled tauntingly, "And well crafted. I don't recall Terra ever making this for you." He rolled it around, analyzing every angle. Alirah, keeping a hand over her stomach, pushed herself up, glaring at the old man. He bent down and flashed it mockingly in her face. "Is this a memento from Riku?" he chimed.

"Give…it…back!" She choked. "BWAH!" She coughed again, curling forward. Hiano

Xehanort clenched it in his fist. "I'll take that as a yes." He walked passed her.

Alirah got to her knees. The muscles in her stomach felt bruised, but she still got to her feet. She stumbled for the old master. "Give that…BACK!" She hissed, regaining her breath.

"I will," Xehanort laughed, "Once you solve my riddle. And give a good debate as to what your answer is." He walked past the barrier and went upstairs. "See you soon." He vanished up the stairs.

"XEHANORT!" She roared, falling back down to her knees. Xehanort was gone. Alirah punched the ground.

"Her certainly loves to arouse your anger, doesn't he?" Hiano hissed.

"Yes he does," she grunted, going back to her feet, "But he and Eraqus did love to give me puzzles. And I love solving them."

"So I take it you know what the riddle meant?"

"Yes. And it's not a riddle. It's a test. Eraqus did this to me and Aqua all the time. He would start by talking about random things and send us on a quest through the Land of Departure. All we had were: our knowledge of the grounds and our memory of what he had said."

"And what Xehanort said…"

"Got me thinking…" she trailed off. The Nobody, Larxene – before she died – mentioned her number, 12, Organization 13 and the leading seven plus Xemnas. "First part: the math." She knelt down to the ground. Black and purple mists swirled around her finger. She wrote down the math. Seven plus one know her – eight. Three minus one only heard about her – 12 now 11. She knows one, but he doesn't know her. And the last one knows her, but not with her mind – 13. "She said it was Organization 13. But Larxene must have forgotten that there was a 14th member."

"Well there's 13 now," Hiano laughed, "So what's this all got to do with you?" He asked. He had an idea of what the answer was. But like Xehanort said, he can't help.

"People who know me, people that I know – finding losing, losing finding – a castle of memories dealing with my past," She pieced together. "People from my past – more appropriately, people who I knew as a child – are going to be in this castle." She deduced, folding her arms. "And these 13 are the key." She walked up to the barrier. "What will this castle grant me?" she asked the wall. "A REUNION!" She declared. A cheerful victory tune was heard. The barrier dropped. Alirah smiled with triumph. "I'm about to see some old faces Hiano," she chortled, "The only question is: which one's?"

"How many people can you possibly know?" He gasped.

"In my line of work history," she responded simply, "I can know the entire Chinese army and their mothers." She tapped her key chain, telling Hiano to go back into the keyblade. He did so. Alirah continued down the stairs. _The only question is: who does Xehanort think I will lose in this castle?_

**)_|_(="=)_|_(**

**(Basement POV)**

After being appalled by Vexen and Lexaeus's lack of greeting when arriving into the basement, Zexion held a hand over his mouth and nose, keeping track of those in the castle. He detected Larxene's sudden disappearance. That brought him into a slight state of unease. Vexen was expressing his interest in Riku, who he deemed the Hero of Darkness. "I should begin preparations at once." He stated. He went for the door.

"I'd wait if I were you," Zexion warned. Vexen stopped, "I'm detecting someone else…someone familiar." Lexaeus moved his eyes to the Schemer. Vexen crossed his arms and gazed curiously. Zexion closed his eyes and in haled deeply. _This smell…pleasant darkness…reptilian…salty sweet…and roses, _he ran over in his mind. A figure formed in his mind as to where he's smelt these components before. The figure that formed made his eyes widened. "I know this scent!" He blurted.

"Well, who is it?" Vexen asked impatiently.

"I don't know how it's possible, but it is. It's Alirah's scent!" Lexaeus and Vexen's jaws dropped to the floor. "And what's more is…she's the one who killed Larxene."

Lexaeus grabbed Zexion's shoulders and shook him, "Are you sure?" He boomed, "Are you sure you're not mistaken? Maybe it's someone else!"

"I know this scent anywhere," Zexion said, moving away from the Silent Hero, "Alirah's here and she killed Larxene."

Lexaeus put a hand to his forehead and leaned on his hand against the wall. "How is this possible?" He gasped. "Xemnas said she died nine years ago. She was beaten to death. And yet our own personal sniffer says she's here. And she killed our Savage Nymph?" He explained skeptically. "For arguments sake," he added firstly, "I know it's been nine years since we've seen her," he pointed out, "but to have defeated Larxene! She's not that powerful, but she's no pushover."

"Indeed," Vexen chimed happily, "But neither is Alirah." He smiled. "Alirah always was a handful as a child." He put a hand to his chin. "The fact that Alirah is here and that Xemnas deployed us here in such a hurry…he's planning something. And the news of Alirah's false death was part of it."

"Because he didn't think we'd recognize a ghost. He also didn't think I'd remember her scent." Zexion added. "He planned to have us finish his dirty work. He expected us to kill Alirah." he shook his head, "This is deplorable."

"I do believe you're right," Vexen chimed, "Unless you picked up on her scent, we would have gone in and killed Alirah on the spot." He caressed his chin thoughtfully. "Now what is it about Alirah that has Xemnas so spooked that he would lie to us?" he asked, mainly to himself. "This warrants further investigation. And I think I'll begin with Riku."

"Why him?" Zexion asked.

"One: he appeared first. And two: let's let Alirah get more comfortable with the castle before we have a reunion." He ported out, leaving the two lower numbers with their thoughts.

To be honest with themselves, they weren't sure if they were happy or upset that Alirah was there. Should they be happy because she's alive and well? Or, should they be mad because she didn't try to contact them? Unfortunately, only a face to face meeting will answer those questions. And they weren't sure if they were ready to see her again. Especially Zexion. "Zexion?"

"Leave it Lexaeus!" He spat. "Until I meet with her, she might as well be dead."

**C((")(")**

**(Upstairs POV)**

A shiver ran down Alirah's spine. "What is it?" Hiano asked, sensing her discomfort.

"I'm getting the distinct feeling someone's upset at me."

"Something like that." Xehanort laughed, leaning against the door.

Alirah scowled and ran up to him. She stopped at the foot of the steps, holding out her hand, "GIVE ME THE CLIP BACK XEHANORT, NOW!" She roared.

"Say please and I might." He mocked. A fire ball flew passed his head and hit the door. "Very well," he shrugged, taking out the clip, "You can have it." He threw it to her. Alirah put it back in her hair. "Now I believe you wanted to know what became of Riku." He reminded her. He looked passed her, "Why don't you tell her?" he called out.

Alirah cocked an eye and looked behind. Her heart dropped. There stood Ansem, a smug animalistic grin on his face. Xehanort ported out, leaving them both to talk. Alirah drew her blade. She was prepared in case he decided to attack her. "Do not worry," he reassured her, "I'm just a messenger." Alirah still kept her blade at the ready. "Riku is another floor ahead of you. Possibly halfway through his second memory. How he must be suffering right now," he taunted.

"Why do you say that?" She spat.

"Because he fears the darkness. Which probably explains why he's afraid of you," he added slyly.

"Why would he be afraid of me?" Alirah asked skeptically.

"Because you control darkness," Ansem retorted, holding up a clenched fist, "And should he give in to the darkness, you could control him with ease."

"I would never do that to him!" Alirah roared. "Never would I ever use my powers on Riku like that."

"You took control of Terra," Ansem remarked, "Why wouldn't you do the same to Riku?" Alirah grunted, remembering the day she and terra were ambushed and when Maleficent possessed him. _I had to or else…_"I bet you were tempted to play puppet master with him." he continued to goad, "To make Riku bend to your will." Alirah widened her eyes. Ansem let out a huge laugh. "Maybe I should rethink killing you. You're so much like me I should consider having you serve me."

"You're crazy!" She howled. "I'm nothing like you!"

She ran for him and struck out with her blade. Ansem effortlessly raised a hand. A small shield formed, bouncing Alirah back. "If you didn't want to accept my offer, you could have just said no." Alirah sat up and gritted her teeth. "But the fact remains," he pressed, "By the time you find Riku, he'll belong to me once again. And when he is, I'll use his hands to destroy you." Alirah dropped her gaze. She couldn't let that happen. "Or," she looked back up. Ansem stepped to the side, clearing the way back to the last floor, "Will you leave this castle and spare yourself further pain?" Alirah sat on her knees. Her eyes were locked with his. She considered his words and Xehanort's. _To find is to lose, to lose is to find. _Once she finds Riku…maybe she'll lose him. She's lost so many people in her life, could she really handle another. "What is your choice?"

She tightened her fists and rose to her feet. "Riku continued on knowing he'd be facing the darkness," she stated in a low growl. "If I turn back now, I'll never hear the end of it." She drew her blade again, taking a stance. "No matter who or what gets in my way, I'm not leaving until I find Riku. And I'll strike down anyone who gets in my way!"

Ansem bobbed his head. "Just what I'd expect from a keyblade master." He held up a card. "This card will clear the path for you. But know this," he added ominously, "Each memory will bring you pain. The further you go, the farther back into your past you will journey. Reliving and seeing events and people you have tried to forget. You'll have sensations where darkness will flow into every pore of your body, turning you into something not of this world." Alirah believed that part. The Forbidden Mountain's dark energy messed with her head. Do you think you can handle it?"

"I've been dealing with you, Yensid and the old man for 15 years," she stated confidently. She crossed her arms, "I can handle a few ghosts. As for the dark magic," she shrugged nonchalantly, "It's my specialty. I'll manage."

"I'll hold you to that," He chuckled, "Until then," he waved as he ported out, "Enjoy your reunion." He was gone.

Alirah looked down at the card. "I won't lose to you this time Xehanort," she declared, tightening her grip on the card, "I will be walking out of here." She touched her fingers to her clip, "And Riku will be with me."

**OH MY GAWD, I HATE IT WHEN I DO THIS. I write a chapter, but it feels like I do a half assed job. UGH! Which is what I did with this one. I want Alirah to visit her memories, while Riku visits his. I'm sure some of you caught onto that. **

**I plan to role with this and make my next chapter better and longer. The chapters that involve the worlds will be longer than ones dealing with the castle. Just a warning.**

**I really am open to ideas and suggestions. If you guys have any just send them to me. I could use some help with this story.**

**Till next time.**


	5. World of the 12th Floor

**World of the 12****th**** floor**

**Castle of Dreams**

**Riku is two floors ahead of Alirah – floor 10. When Alirah enters a world, Riku will as well, so that I don't conflict with the Games Story line, seeing as all of the cutscenes in Riku's story happen when you leave a world. GOD THIS IS HARD! Oh well. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**BTW: Thanks for the fave's and reviews guys. They encourage me to keep typing this story.**

**(Basement POV)**

Zexion and Lexaeus paced around in the basement. Alirah being in the castle was unnerving. Especially since Vexen knows as well. Like with another member of the organization, Alirah has had sour moments with Vexen. Zexion and he had to ensure that none of the other members learn about her. "If I know Vexen," Zexion grumbled, "He's sending word to Axel right now."

"Agreed," Lexaeus rumbled, "As long as the four of us know about her, we're possibly playing into the Superiors plans. Whatever they may be," he muttered.

_**Actually, **_chortled a high, suave voice. Out of a portal appeared Vexen, "I think I may have learned something." The two members stared him down. Vexen had a way of leaving people in suspense. It was one of his less appealing qualities. "If you recall when Alirah was a child, she was feared and revered because of her Necromancy Magic. Some went so far as to call her a devil."

"I remember," Lexaeus inquired, "Some of the townsfolk were terrified of her. Said one with powers like hers shouldn't exist. In her defense I found her powers interesting. She's very skilled."

"I will be the judge of that," Vexen intervened. "Do not forget, I was there as well. Quite frankly I think yours and Xemnas's fuss over this girl are hardly worth the energy. I think I should see if she's truly worth it."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your replica you're planning to make?" Zexion spat venomously.

"Of course it does!" Vexen laughed. "If we are to counter Marluxia and his manipulation of Sora – hero of light, then I require my replica to have certain _abilities _to defeat Sora. I would like to gather those abilities before meeting with Riku. He's the finishing touch."

"VEXEN!" Zexion roared. "If Xemnas learns about this we're all dead. Don't even get me started is Saix hears about this."

Vexen slammed the boy against the wall, holding him up by the scruff of his cloak. Zexion gasped and tried to pry the hand off. "Remember Zexion," Vexen hissed, his green eyes turning icy blue, "It's because of me you've lived this long!" An ice dagger formed in his hand. He put it to Zexion's neck. Zexion was panting with fear. "Don't test my generosity. I'll end you existence here and now. As far as we know – at least this is what I believe you said – Alirah is dead and I've just decided to conduct a random experiment. Understand?"

"What…ever you…say!" Zexion choked.

Vexen dropped him. Zexion held his neck, gasping for air. "And you!" He snarled to Lexaeus, who was impassive to all this, "Continue your roll as the _SILENT _Hero. I'll return once I've finished." With that said, Vexen gave one more warning glare to Zexion, "Keep me informed as to Marluxia's progress," he ordered. And then ported out.

Zexion rose to his feet, balancing with his hand on the wall. "To think…this organization used to be the ties that bound us together. Now it's just a group of misfit bullies who keep secrets."

"Then allow those secrets to be their downfall," Lexaeus advised. Zexion cocked an eye. "Vexen's experiments always had a way of blowing up in his face. This one will be no different."

"I hope you're right." He looked up to as if looking through it. "But for now…" he sniffed his nose, "What are you doing…Marluxia?"

**(":":")**

**(Upstairs POV)**

**(Riku's in Traverse Town)**

As Alirah entered into the card world, she found herself standing in front of a large Mansion. The front door had a small bridge walkway, there was a stone fence – it was fancy. "This place…" she marveled. As she went to go peer into one of the windows, footsteps were heard. _NEIGH! _Horses footsteps? She looked out to the dirt road. A horse drawn carriage was on its way to the mansion. "I couldn't possibly be here." She scoffed with a hint of humor.

Not wanting to be seen, Alirah ducked behind one of the trees by the house. The carriage stopped in front of the house. "LADY TREMAINE!" The carriage man called. _Knew it! _Alirah cheered in her mind, _I'm in Castle of Dreams. I'm in Cinderella's home world._

"_MOTHER! THE CARRIAGE IS HERE!" _Alirah heard a high hoarse voice cheer. _Anastasia?_

"_OH I CAN'T WAIT_!" _There's Drizella. _Alirah scoffed, rolling her eyes. _"I can see the prince falling at my feet." _Drizella swooned. _**And dying from the odor. **_Hiano cracked. Alirah slapped a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter. _**Liked that one, eh?**_

_**Brilliant Fangs!**_

"_Hurry Girls," _Urged the voice of Tremaine. "_We mustn't dawdle."_

Alirah put a hand over her eyes and laughed. _**Something amusing about all this? **_Hiano asked.

_**When Terra and I arrived the last time, we met Cinderella and she was crying because she wouldn't be able to go to the ball. **_She snuck out of the bushes and hid behind the carriage. _**This must be the before event. Should we go inside?**_

_**I don't see the harm. But, if I saw your memory correctly, Tremaine isn't a woman to cross.**_

_**Neither am I. **_Alirah walked around the carriage and stood off to the side of the driver. She used her foresight. It didn't work in the last world, so maybe it would this time. Not even. Her foresight still wasn't working. _**My eyes aren't working again.**_

_**Your foresight must not be useable in these worlds. If that's the case, then allow me to do some recon for you. **_He suggested with a cunning tone. _**Allow me to be the driver. I can watch over these women while you what we must do to get out of here.**_

_**I hate letting you out of my sight.**_

_**I'm a grown snake. The most dangerous thing in this memory is a rabbit. Now get on with it! Go on. **_He ordered feverishly. Alirah waved her hands, telling him to lay off. She crept up to the driver. Tapping him on the shoulder, the man turned to her. She placed a hand on the drivers face. "Please forgive me." She moaned. Hiano slithered out and down the carriage driver's shirt. He bit down on the back of his neck, taking control. "How do you feel?"

Hiano loosened the neck tie and straightened the drivers clothing. "A bit of a tight fit, but I'll live."

"NOO!" Came a cry from the house.

"At least two of us are!" Alirah ran up to the window and peered through. Drizella and Anastasia were tearing Cinderella's dress to shreds. Tremaine was standing off to the side, smiling maliciously, yet proudly.

"What's going on?" Hiano asked.

Alirah gripped the window sill tightly. "This woman's jealousy," she snarled, "Is even worse the second time around." When she last visited, Cinderella's tears were so gut wrenching, Alirah started to cry. And now…seeing what Tremaine and her witches she calls daughters did to her…it tore her heart apart. Alirah had to use all her will power not to jump in. It was obvious they had to help Cinderella. But they couldn't do that if Tremaine saw them. That woman was so cold she'd threaten to hurt Cinderella if they intervened. Not like what she was doing was bad enough. "Huh?" Speaking of cold, Alirah felt ice on the window. "Ice?"

"What is it?" Hiano pressed.

"There's ice on the window," she analyzed, rubbing her fingers together.

"You weren't kidding about that woman," Hiano chortled, "Her cold heart is spreading throughout the house."

"Clearly." Alirah looked back through the window. The assault stopped. Now the two girls were spitting at the defeated Cinderella. "They've finished," Alirah announced, her voice shaking with anger. "Just take them to the castle up the road and stick with them. Let me know if anything happens."

"Yes General!" Hiano saluted. Alirah smiled and ducked down behind the bush. Tremaine and her daughters bustled out and into the carriage. Tremaine locked the door. _Lady, a locked door won't stop me. _Once Tremaine entered the carriage, Alirah motioned with her hand for him to go. Hiano nodded and cracked the horse reigns. The horse sputtered and clopped its way for the castle.

Alirah peered over the window sill. Cinderella stood in the center of the large room, gawking at her torn dress. She put her hands to her face and began to cry. "Time to intervene." Alirah got out of the bush and went to the door. As she raised a hand to the door, ice crept over the door top. "WHAT THE HELL?" Ice covered the entire door. "Cinderella!" She ran back to the window. Cinderella was on the floor unconscious. Ice began to form over her. "Dammit! CINDY!" She cried, banging on the window. "CINDERELLA, WAKE UP!" Cinderella didn't move. Alirah's hand then felt numb. More ice formed, obscuring the window. Alirah jumped back from the building. The entire building was being blanketed in ice. Alirah drew her blade. "FIRAGA!" Alirah fired the ball. An ice wall formed and dissipated the fire ball.

"Is that truly all you've got?"A high voice mocked. Alirah spun on her heels. A man with blond hair was leaning on the little stone wall. Though she could see his hair, she couldn't see his face. The shadows were obscuring it from her line of vision. "You defeated Larxene, and yet you can't even melt a simple wall. Truly," he sighed, "I wonder what Xemnas sees in you."

"Xemnas?" Alirah repeated. Then she got a better look at the man. He was dressed like Larxene. _He must work for Xemnas. _"Tell me," She spoke softly, "Are you one of those Nobody's?"

"Indeed I Am." he answered proudly. "It's wonderful to see you again…Alirah." He added sneakily, grinning like a mad man.

Alirah's eyes widened. She held her blade at the ready. "How do you know me? WHO ARE YOU?" She hissed.

"I must say that I'm sort of hurt," he feigned shock, "I know it's been quite a while since we've seen each other," he pushed off the wall, "But, then again, I didn't recognize you when I first saw you." He walked for the light. "In the organization I am Number 4, Vexen, the Chilly Academic." The light filled his face. Alirah's filled with shock, "But you know me as Even."

Alirah's knees were going weak. "No way," she gasped, her voice shaking. Was she happy? Was she sad? She didn't know how to feel. "Even…" she croaked, "You're a…Nobody?" Vexen shrugged his hands, saying 'I am.' "How…?"

"It happened so long ago, I don't remember." He explained, scratching his head. He approached her. Alirah took a step back. Vexen raised a hand. Alirah's back hit a wall. An ice wall. _He's causing the ice? _She gasped. _What happened after all this time?_"Speaking of a long time," Vexen was half a foot from her. He took his hand and ran it through her hair, letting strands fall neatly back into place, "You've certainly changed these last nine years." He moved his eyes up and down her body. Alirah blushed and covered herself. "Still as shy as ever I see." Alirah puffed her cheeks angrily. Vexen had always had a way of making her feel uncomfortable. His experiments were worse. He actually used her once to see the intricacies of the female body. "So tell me, met anyone special yet?" Alirah's face turned red. "It wouldn't be the other boy running about the castle now would it?" Alirah sunk her head into her neck, looking away. "Would it be…Riku?" Alirah's nostrils flared. Vexen let out a loud laugh. "You're so easy to read! To think you've fallen in love with somebody."

"I-I DON'T LOVE HIM!" She shrieked her face still red. Vexen smirked and cocked a skeptical eye, "We-we're – GRR – we're just friends!" she stammered.

"No," Vexen corrected, wagging a finger, "Cinderella is a friend. Riku…is so much more isn't he?"

"No he's not!" she snarled. "And as for Cindy, what are you doing to her?"

Vexen smiled and backed away, "I'm not doing anything – much," he replied wolfishly, "The coldness of Tremaine's heart plus the sadness of Cinderella's heart increases the amount of ice. Pretty soon it'll be an ice fortress."

"Even Please-"

"Vexen, if you would!" he interrupted, throwing up a hand, "I've given up on Even so many years ago."

That statement actually tore at her. How could someone forget who they were? How can he just throw away the history they had together for…the cloak? Alirah shook her head. _You were always half crazed Even…but never insane. _She glared up at him. _That cloak…that man…have I lost you? _Vexen was marveling at his gloved hand. Alirah clenched her fists, "Very well…" she snarled through gritted teeth, "VEXEN!" The academic smiled at her resolve to use his new name. He actually found it funny. "I don't know what you have planned, but you have to stop this!" She pleaded, pointing to the ice house.

"I can't," he replied simply. Alirah's jaws dropped. "Or it's more accurate to say I won't."

"Why?"

"Because my new experiment is: How much of a cold shoulder can someone take, before it explodes out of them," he pointed to the house. It was halfway frozen. "And it would appear that young Cinderella has more than a few emotions to work through."

"ARE YOU MAD?" Alirah roared, "SHE COULD DIE!"

"All experiments have a price," he shrugged, "And this girl is the perfect specimen for this experiment." Alirah shook her head with disbelief. "She been beaten, abused, and ridiculed for years."

"Even…"

"I told you," he chuckled, "My name is Vexen."

Alirah dropped her head and shoulders. Her anger was rising. Was this truly the man she met all those years ago? Nothing made sense to her anymore. All she knew now, was that Cinderella was about to be turned into a human Popsicle and the source is standing two feet away from her. "Nine years ago, you taught me that 'If you have a theory, carry it out and see what you get.'" Alirah drew her blade and took a stance. **(**_Feet apart, both hands on blade, blade in front of her_**) "**My theory! I kick your ass and the ice Vanishes."

"So you wish to fight me?" Vexen snickered, "Very well!" he cheered. He drew his large shield **(**_Frost Pride_**) **"Now that I think about it," he recollected, tapping his chin, "You and I never did clash weapons." He brought the shield in front of him, taking a stance, "This should be educational."

"Good! I finally get to school your boney ASS!" Alirah ran, dragging her blade along the ground. Vexen held his shield firm. Alirah leaped into the sir, pointed the blade down straight. Vexen raised the shield, stopping her attack. Alirah was standing on his shield. Vexen summoned his ice and welded her feet and blade to it. "Dammit!" Alirah struggled to get free.

"Lesson one," Vexen mocked, "Never insult your elders!" he roared as he swung his shield and threw her into a tree. Alirah landed on her feet. Vexen raised his hand. Ice projectiles formed. He shot his hand forward. The projectiles flew towards Alirah. She jumped up and cartwheeled out of the way. Alirah aimed her keyblade and shot lightning. The lightning travel along the wet melted ice particles and to Vexen. Vexen held up his shield and waved it like a fan. He blew the lightning away. Vexen then stomped a foot. Ice took hold of Alirah's feet. "Lesson two: when someone's older than you, be wary. They may have more skills than you." She slammed a hand on the ground. An ice blocked shot from the ground, knocking Alirah into another part of the stone fence. "To think people fuss over you. I wonder why Riku even bothers to like you." A vein popped in Alirah's head. The darkness started to take form. _There it is. _Vexen snickered, licking his lips. Alirah rose to her feet. "Coming back for more?" Alirah took her stance. "I highly suggest you stand down Alirah, or I promise you won't leave here alive."

"Threats, promises, they're all the same when they come from you," Alirah spat, charging her thunder attack, "Idle and MEANINGLESS!" She threw her blade like a boomerang. Vexen side stepped it. Alirah ran forward and touched a hand to Vexen's chest. Her nails turned red and the blade appeared in her hand again.

Vexen grabbed her by the neck. "Good effort! But fool hearty!" he slammed her into the ground. Ice formed around his hand. He plowed it down to her. His hand stopped. "What?" He pulled and tugged on his hand. It wasn't moving. He went to move back. "Why can't I move?"

"Because I won't let you." Alirah flashed her hand. The red nails had strings from them. Vexen glared dangerously down at the smirking girl. "Lesson three," she mimicked the academic, "If it's been nine years since you've seen someone," she bent her hand up. Vexen stood up straight, "Don't assume they haven't LEARNED ANYTHING!" She threw her hand out. Vexen's body went flying into the house bridge. "And one more thing," Vexen gawked over. His arm with the shield began to rise. The pointed end of the shield was placed to his neck. Alirah swallowed a lump in her throat, while Vexen wasn't fazed by the threat. "MINE AND RIKU'S RELATIONSHIP IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" She clenched her hand. She shield went for his neck…..it stopped. "No!" She whispered frighteningly. The strings were blinking. They were about to fade. "NOT NOW!"

Vexen smirked triumphantly. "Too bad," He mocked, "And things appeared to be getting interesting." He took a hand and grabbed the strings. "Oh well. I've just about got what I needed." He sent ice up the strings. Alirah detached the strings. But too late. The ice jumped from the strings. Alirah threw her hands up. The ice hit her. Alirah was mounted spread eagle on a block of ice. Vexen sauntered over to her, clapping his hands. "You are indeed skilled. But it seems those skills are in need of more practice." He placed a hand on her head. "And now…" he trailed off. His hand started to glow icy blue.

"GAAAH!" Alirah cried horrifically.

Vexen pulled a card from her head. Alirah's head dropped. She panted with exhaustion. "This will come in handy. Thank you for finally being of use to me," Vexen put a finger under her chin, "my sweet Lira."

Alirah gritted her teeth, glaring at the older man. "Don't you dare call me that!" she snarled, trying to draw on her power. It wasn't coming. The ice was blocking her magic. "Only Even can call me Lira! And last time I checked, you've ABANDONED that name."

Vexen smiled smugly at Alirah. _You certainly have grown. _He laughed mentally. He bent down, _here's a nostalgic gesture. _He kissed her forehead.

Alirah's expression softened. _This kiss…I remember… _Vexen moved back and grinned. _You gave me that same kiss when you saved me._

**Flashback –nine years ago**

_It was three weeks after Terra, Aqua, and Ven left. I was training in the Castle Courtyard. Three large Unversed appeared. I managed to fight them off but was caught off guard by a fourth one. I tried to burn it alive, but my magic blew up in my face. As the unversed came to attack, Even stepped in. He destroyed the Unversed with ease. "That was certainly close," He said, "One as young as you shouldn't battle such fierce opponents."_

"_WHO ASKED YOU?" I roared. "I may be young, but I'm a keyblade Master…in training. I can handle myself." I turned from him and pouted, "Your interference was unnecessary."_

"_My, My," Vexen cooed. I then felt a hand be placed on my head. Vexen was petting me, "Big words from such a small warrior. Very well young keyblade master in training, I promise not to save you ever again." He said sarcastically._

_I swatted his hand away, "I'M NOT SMALL! You're just tall! And what's more, you DID NOT save ME! I had everything under control!"_

"_Of course you did," he replied sardonically, "I saw that control from the side."_

"_EVEN-" He knelt down and kissed my forehead. I staggered back and held my hands over it. "What'd you do that for?" I roared, blushing._

_He pet my head again. "One day…" he answered gently, "You'll make an excellent Keyblade Master. Until then, keep fighting. And always remember that we're all here for you when you need us. You're never alone."_

**Flashback end**

"Even…" Alirah whispered.

Vexen opened a portal. "It's been a treat Alirah. I look forward to our next visit." And just like that he was gone. Alirah fell from the ice block. The ice around the mansion melted as well. Alirah dusted herself off and gazed at the spot where Vexen once stood. "If you truly don't care anymore," she whispered, "Then why would you do something you did as Even?" Alirah looked down at her hand. Her trick didn't work. "How could that not work? Riku taught me that trick. I'm sure I did it right."

Her attention then went to the Mansion. "CINDERELLA!" She remembered. Switching to her gold eyes she tried to check on Cinderella. Nothing appeared. _Why aren't my eyes working?_

She ran for the door. Unlocking the door, Alirah burst in. Cinderella was asleep on the floor. "Cinderella!" Alirah ran down to her. She propped the unconscious maid onto her lap. "Cinderella, wake up." she patted Cinderella's face.

The maid began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open. Cinderella looked around, not recognizing where she was. "What…happened?" she moaned, placing a hand on her head. She then saw Alirah. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alirah. Are you alright?"

"I-I think so." She moved to sit on her butt. Alirah helped her up. Her skin was cold, but warming up. "What happened to me?"

"You were frozen in ice. It was created by someone outside."

Cinderella gazed in awe. "Did you save me?"

"You could say that," Alirah grunted, rising to her feet, "So tell me," she held out a hand, "What's with the tears anyway?" Cinderella took the hand and rose to her feet. "The way I see it, you don't like playing to the Step Witches tune. Yet here you are crying about a dress. What gives?"

"My friends made me this dress," She held the dress out, "I was supposed to go to the ball the prince was having. But now my step mother and step sisters ruined it. I don't even know why I tried. I knew something like this would happen to me."

"So you're going to let a dress get you down?" Alirah spat. Cinderella grunted and lowered her gaze. "If that's all it takes to break your spirit," Alirah turned away and crossed her arms, "then you should have probably cracked years ago."

"You don't understand…"

"Believe me I do!" Cinderella flinched at Alirah's tone. "You want to find happiness, but you're scared to do so because you're afraid someone will take it away. Well guess what, that's life!" Cinderella blinked at the angry girl. She could see her eyes beginning to water. "People will always try to take your happiness away. But you have to show that you won't stop until you achieve it. I've been doing that for nine years. And the moment I get close, something happens to take it away."

"How can you go on with all that you've suffered?"

"Because then I'll let the bane of my existence know that he's won." She gripped her Way Finder. "If I give up, he'll take more people from me," She thought about Terra, Eraqus, Aqua, Ven and Even. Her grip tightened, "People that I care about." She glared up to Cinderella. "So I keep fighting so that he knows that I won't quit. I won't let him run my life." Alirah bit on her lip. Thinking about Xehanort was tearing at her. _I'll make sure you pay…No matter what…you will pay. You'll pay for taking Riku – TERRA!_She corrected herself. _He took Terra. Not Riku…yeah…Riku. _She felt a hand on her shoulder. Cinderella removed a tear from Alirah's face. Alirah pushed her away and wiped the tears away. "But right now we need to focus on you!" She blurted. "That ball is about to start and we need to find you a dress."

"_**Then allow me to help." **_The girls looked to the front door. A portly woman in a blue robe stood there. "Hello dears. I'm Fairy God-Mother."

"Can you really help?" Cinderella asked.

"If you didn't believe someone can help, I wouldn't be here." Cinderella and Alirah exchanged skeptical glances. Alirah was familiar with God-mothers powers, but still found them questionable. "Follow me."

**/[~_~]\(&)/[~_~]\**

Fairy God mother cast her Bibiddi bobiddi boo magic. She turned a pumpkin into a carriage, made horses, a stage coach, the whole nine yards. Next was Cinderella. The dress God-Mother made was so stunning. Alirah found herself marveling at the miracle magic. With just a flick of the wand Cinderella looked like a completely different person.

After God-Mother warned her about the midnight cancel charm, Cinderella got into the coach and rode off. Alirah watched her leave. She would have gone along with Cinderella, but she would rather pick up Hiano without any extra eyes seeing him. As she was about to head out, God-Mother stopped her. "What you said to Cinderella, it sounds as if you've lost somebody."

"My brother, yes."

"No my dear," God-Mother disregarded, "This love goes far deeper than that of sibling love." Alirah flushed, backing away. "I witnessed your fight with that cloaked man. Though he went by a new name, you still kept the memory of his old self alive. By doing so, you show that this man you despise so vehemently can't take everything from you." She cupped her hands together and put them to the side of her face, "What a dream." she swooned.

"What dream?"

"So long as you love someone, no matter how far away they are, or if they die, you're never truly alone."

"GET REAL!" Alirah spat. "I only said that so she would stop crying!" God-Mother remained impassive. She didn't believe Alirah's words. "My only dream is to kill Xehanort and get out of this damn castle. And I can't do that with love."

"Are you sure?" God-mother questioned doubtfully. "I can sense that there are two who you love more than anything in the world. And there are others who you loved to be with." Alirah furrowed her eyebrows. "One is close, the others are far away and the last may be gone, but you still think of them from time to time and that gives you the strength to fight."

"LOVE'S NOTHING BUT AN ILLUSION!" Alirah roared. "When you get right down to it, no one truly loves you. You're just a plug to fill some void in your heart or an old experiment you've dusted off." She turned away and walked down the path. "In the end…I am alone. And I always will be."

God-Mother watched the sad necromancer walk away. Hearing those words, God-Mother felt so sorry for her. "I hope that this night's events will change your mind," she raised her wand, "Because by believing in what you want, you'll find that any dream can come true." She shot a stream of glittering light. It hit Alirah, making her vanish. "Have a wonderful night."

**{/=\}+{/=\}+{/=\}**

Alirah appeared in front of a castle. She darted her head everywhere. "What-where-how?" She saw the sprinkled lights. "God-mother." She groaned. "Oh!" _**Hiano! Where are you? **_"EEP!" Something slid up her leg and under her clothing. "Yaaaa!" She moaned. It slithered around her stomach, between her breast and out of the sleeve of the halter.

_**I'm right here. **_The snake smiled.

"I…HATE…IT…WHEN…YOU…DO…THAT!" She roared, feeling Hiano's tail tickle her waist.

"You must forgive me, Mistress," Hiano cackled, twisting his body, massaging her breasts. Alirah held in a moan, "But I'm all a twitter right now. I can't contain myself."

Alirah hugged her body, trying to minimize his movement. "Don't tell me you touched the Gin!"

"It was a small taste."

"EVEN A WHIFF MAKES YOU TIPSY!" Hiano hissed his tongue in her ear, earning goose bumps. "And pervy."

Hiano rubbed his head against her boob, purring like a cat. "My, my, you've grown so much my lady. These are absolutely divine."

"HIANO! STOP IT!" She moaned, pulling him out of her shirt. "You're my Guardian. Act appropriately and stop feeling me up!"

"AHEM!" Hiano cleared his throat. "Forgive me my lady." He went to the ground. Alirah sat on the garden stone ledge. Hino filled her in on what's been happening. The party started a while ago. Tremaine and the other guest's daughters have already been introduced to the Prince. Now everyone is just dancing and having a great time.

"Good to hear," Alirah sighed, "And Cinderella should be here any minute. That's good."

Hiano cocked an eye. _Her eyes…they've dimmed. _"What happened?" He said straight out.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," he scolded, "Your eyes aren't as bright as they usually are. And when that happens it's because something happened. Now what is it?" Alirah brought her knees close to her chest. She told him she ran into Even – an old friend from her past. They fought, argued, bantered, and he left. Then she mentioned how some of her powers weren't working. Her puppeteer strings didn't hold.

"For your eyes," he started, "I think it's because these are memory worlds. So these people aren't real, they're just how you remember them."

"And I remember Aurora and Cinderella as bright souled women."

"Precisely. As for Even…" he trailed off, trying to come up with an idea. "I'm aware that Riku taught you the Siphon and Clasps. You had no problem using the clasps on Larxene because she wasn't a friend. As for the Puppeteering, I can only assume it's because of your history with Even why your powers failed."

"I guess that could be it," Alirah sighed, "After all, I've known the guy since I was six."

"WAIT!" Hiano cried, "Since you were six?"

"Yeah, I met him in Radiant Garden when I was six. Why?"

"Don't you remember what Xehanort said?" he asked irritably. Alirah though known for paying attention doesn't always do so. "Seven plus one knew you as a child. What if the seven apply to Even and the others you met."

Alirah's eyes widened. During her stay at Radiant garden, Alirah met people who she revered as her friends. Kairi was still on her island, so that excluded her. Her grandmother died some years ago. Scrooge was back at his mansion counting money. And Merlin, Minnie and the others were guarding the castle. That only left…Even, Ienzo, Dilan, Lea, Isa, Aeleus, and Braig. That made seven who she had no clue as to what became of them when she vanished. "THAT CAN'T BE!" Alirah cried. "There's no way all of them can be Nobody's. Aside from Even and possibly that ass hat Braig, the others can't possibly be Nobody's! They're too strong to stop to something so low."

"I hope you're right Alirah. But so far, Xehanort's been right about everything so far." Alirah glared at him. He flinched. "Sorry. Huh?" A carriage was heard off in the distance. Cinderella was coming. "Time for me to hide." He slithered into the keychain. "Oh one more thing." He shot his tail out, lifted her shirt and licked her belly button. Alira screeched and clamped her hands over it. "Wait until Riku here's how sensitive you've become! He's going to enjoy this!" He vanished.

"WHY WOULD HE CARE?" Alirah roared blushing. _AHHH! _"What?" Cinderella's carriage was being attacked by two large horse heartless. "Those are Assault Riders!" She announced. **(**_Heartless Centaur from KH2_**)**_**Be careful Alirah. We've seen what they can do. **_"They can DO whatever they want," Alirah drew her blade, "As long as Cinderella gets to that party!" She ran for him.

The heartless yanked Cinderella out of her carriage. "LET ME GO!" She cried, pounding her fists on the heartless arm, "PLEASE! GAAAH!" The A.R. began to crush her.

"YOU HEARD HER!" Alirah stabbed the arm, forcing the heartless to drop Cinderella. The heartless staggered back, holding its arm. The other Assault rider joined his comrade. Alirah stood defensively in front of Cinderella. The two heartless held their spears at the ready.

"Alirah?"

"Stay back Cindy! "Alirah ordered, "I'll handle this. Hiano, get her to that ball. It's not long until midnight!"

"Right!" Hiano slithered out and grew. Cinderella stepped back at the snakes' presence. "Lady Cinderella, please get on." He offered with a bow. He laid his body out.

Cinderella shied away. "Are you friends with Alirah?" she squeaked.

"Indeed."

"Then help her!"

"Don't worry. Alirah's more than a match for those things. Now please get on." Cinderella gawked at Alirah. She was moving closer to the heartless, trying to create distance between her and Cinderella. The two Assault Riders separated, going on both sides of Alirah. Cinderella put her hands together, _Alirah, please be careful, _she prayed. She got onto Hiano. "Alirah, I'll save you some ham and potatoes."

"Don't forget the baguettes and corn!" She quipped.

"Noted." Hiano sped off.

Alirah stayed routed to her spot in the middle. She allowed the two heartless to circle her. She's sparred with these heartless many times. They're big, but they're fast. They take pride in striking in an enemy's blind spot or when they're off guard. They're main flaw is their speed. When they run they can't stop right away. So she could use that. _And maybe I can give the Aura Siphon another try. _She thought. _Riku says that in order to use it properly my mind must be clear and calm. _She looked from heartless to heartless. _Yep, I'm good. _A.R 2 charged first. He leaned forward moved his legs as quick as he could. Alirah rolled out of the way, only to have the other Rider come at her next. It stabbed its spear down. Alirah threw up her blade and caught the spear. "DAMN…" The heartless was pushing down. It managed to get Alirah on her butt. _I failed to take into account of the monster strength. Good work Ali! _She cursed herself. _**Hiano…what's happening in there? **_She grunted as she struggled to hold back the spear.

_**Heartless are blocking our way. How are you doing?**_

_**A bit outmuscled but, **_she raised a hand. "THUNDAGA!" The heartless was hit in the face. _**I'll live. **_"RAAAGH!" She ran for the heartless and stabbed it in the chest. It vanished. The next Assault Rider ran up to her and swung its spear. The spear hit her in the ribs. Despite the pain, she wrapped an arm around the spear, hanging on as the heartless hoisted her into the air. She slid down, swung over and landed on the heartless back. It began to try and buck her off. "YEE-HAA!" Assault rider tried to hit her with the spear by swinging it around his body. Alirah blocked and bounced it back. "As much as I would like to continue this ride," she aimed her blade, "I have a future princess to save." She stabbed it in the back and the heartless vanished. _**I'm on my way.**_

**{([:^:])}/*\{([:^:])}**

Hiano guarded Cinderella by keeping her in the center of his coils body. He cracked his tail like a whip. Two more Assault Rider's had arrived and they weren't letting him or Cinderella through. As one Assault Rider was about to attack, a fireball hit its leg. Hiano looked back. Alirah had arrived. "Nice of you to finally show up." He quipped.

Alirah ran and took a stance in front of them. "Had a little horse trouble," she bantered back, "You seem to be doing well. There's only two left."

"There were two from the beginning," Cinderella added, trying not to laugh.

Alirah cocked a humored eye to the large snake. Hiano leaned down to Cinderella, "You have a rather big mouth. You know that?"

"We'll sort that out later," Alirah chuckled. "BLIZZAGA!" She froze the one Rider in its place. The other Rider charged. Alirah moved to the side and placed the Blade on the floor, tripping the large heartless. Hiano then slammed his tail on the Rider. It was gone. Alirah then aimed her blade and shouted, "THUNDAGA!" The thunder hit the ice block and electrocuted the heartless into vanishing. "Now then," Alirah sighed, "Can we go to this party already?" Cinderella nodded. She bowed to Hiano, thanking him for protecting her and continued up the hall. Hiano slithered up to Alirah. "Shall we?"

"After you my lady."

**(=[X]_[X]=)**

As Cinderella entered the ballroom, she was amazed by the size of it. The crystal chandelier, the marble floor, the velvet red carpet – it was beautiful. Alirah smiled at the room. It was just as she remembered it. Just as beautiful too. As Cinderella drifted further into the room, the prince caught sight of her. He walked up and asked her to dance. Alirah leaned against the wall and smiled at the Pure Hearted girl. The moment was spoiled by a shrill voice. "Who is she?" It was Drizella.

"I've never seen her," Anastasia said, "But she does look familiar. Mother, what do you think?"

"There is something…_familiar_ about her." Tremaine hissed.

"So that's it." Alirah whispered.

_**What is?**_

_**The heartless appearing - Tremaine's main goal was to stop Cinderella from reaching the ball. So when Cinderella got close, the heartless appeared.**_

_**If they realize that's Cinderella, who knows how many heartless will appear! **_Hiano gasped.

_**Last time a large unversed appeared and Tremaine and her harpies didn't flinch. In fact they walked out as if nothing happened. **_She glared at the Step Relatives. They were still mumbling about Cinderella. She could see the glares and green in their eyes. Alirah knew these women all too well. Their very existence thrives on jealousy and wealth. In both they have a copious amount of. _**Their jealousy for Cinderella, even when they don't recognize her, is so deep if someone looks like her they hate them.**_

_**Then keep your eyes open. **_Hiano warned. _**More heartless may appear. **__AHHHH! _The Heartless known as Guard Armor appeared. _**Maybe I should consider being a soothsayer.**_ "I'll submit your application!"

Guard Armor reached for Cinderella and the prince. The Prince held Cinderella, trying to protect her. Alirah got in front of them and smacked Armor's hand away. Armor held his hand and staggered back. "You two get back!" Hiano slithered out onto her arm. "Leave this to us!" She saw the Grand Duke gawking dumbly at the heartless. "Lord Duke!" She called. The Duke looked to her. "Please Your Lordship, escort the quests out. I can't fight with them here."

"EH – Right!" The Duke jumbled. He ran to the door and shooed the people out. As she went back to the Armor heartless, something off the corner caught Alirah's eye. Tremaine and her daughters were standing off to the side, watching with delight. Tremaine was resisting the urge to laugh. Once she noticed Alirah watching her, she and her daughters went for the door. _Just like nine years ago. You all attract the worst kind of heartless. Snarky bitches. _She snarled.

Armor detached himself. His torso went to the wall and stood by, while his hands and feet trotted around. "Hiano, go after the feet!" Hiano slithered down and went for them. Alirah ran for the Hands. They pulled and launched for her. Alirah jumped and landed on one. The other slammed down over her. Alirah back flipped off. The Hands collided. Alirah landed down and sprang forward. She swung her blade. The two hands flew up. One went behind and grabbed her around the waist. The other hand went flat and flew overhead. Alirah slapped a hand on the Hand and cried, "CRUCIO!" A short jolt and the hand loosened. The other hand was cringing as well. Alirah slipped through and pointed her blade to the top hand. "XELLA!" Black fire hit the hand, burning it until it was a rusted black. The one hand fell lifeless. _Cool! It worked. _She stabbed the blade into the other one. "XELLA!" Inside and out the Hand was incinerated. It fell to the ground. Alirah kept her feet glued on it. She slammed her blade down on both of the Hands and in a puff of mist, they vanished.

**Xella: **_It's an advance spell. Dark form of the fire spell. Black and orange colored. Performed by those with powers of darkness.__**(**__Replaces Alirah's normal fire spell__**)**_

Alirah fell to one knee, catching her breath. She looked over to Hiano. He constricted the Feet. Biting down hard, the heartless feet dissipated. The torso came into the fight next. Alirah scooped up Hiano and ran for the Torso. It began to spin rapidly. Multiple blur lights formed a shield. It moved around and knocked Alirah back. "XELLA!" She shot the black fire again. It bounced off the shield. The torso then flipped up into the air and slammed down over Alirah. Hiano managed to pull her out of the way. "Well so much for that."

"At least you executed it properly. I'm proud of you for that one. Now try this one." He whispered into her ear. Alirah cocked an eye. "You've mastered the Thunder spell, you can do this one."

The armor started to move towards her. He spun around again. Alirah struck her blade on the ground, creates a static spark. She pointed the blade and shouted, "ZANARA!" Four streams of Black Lightning struck four points on the spinning armor heartless. It shook and rattled, smoking from the lightning. It fell to the ground. A heart came from it and the Armor vanished.

**Zanara: **_advanced spell. Dark form of thunder spell. Platinum black speckled lightning. __**(**__Replacing Alirah's thunder spell__**)**_

Alirah fell to one knee, exhausted. That's two darks along with the puppeteer spell in one night. She may have been a necromancer, but that magic was just as exhausting as when she first used it. Hiano snaked his tail around her waist, hoisting her to her feet. "Excellent work. A little over done, but excellent. Next are dark Ice, wind, and earth. We can work on those later."

"Thanks pops." Hiano bowed his head and returned to the keyblade. Alirah dusted herself off and took deep breaths. She looked at her hands. They were vibrating. _Ever since I got to this castle it feels like my magic is being pushed to the limit. _She curled her fingers in and out, trying to keep feeling in them. _I've been pouring more and more energy into my fighting. Why is that? __**Something wrong Alirah?**_

_**Ever since Enchanted Dominion, I feel like I've been pushing myself. Like I'm trying to…**_She trailed off. _**I don't know what it is.**_

_**It's because you can help this time.**_

_**What do you mean?**_

_**Last time you were in these worlds you were too young to truly help. Now that you can, you feel like you should push yourself. But that shouldn't be the case. Nine years ago you were like any other keyblade master at that age – inexperienced and scared. You shouldn't beat yourself up for how you were.**_

_**You're right. As always.**_

_**Of course.**_

"EXCUSE ME! EGH – EXCUSE ME!" Someone panted. It was the grand Duke. He was running from the outer courtyard, his monocle bouncing all over. "That was very impressive young lady. May inquire as to what your name is?"

"Alirah."

"Well Ms. Alirah the Kingdom thanks you for your service. May I ask you for another favor?" Alirah placed a hand on her hips, "During your fight, the young lady who danced with the prince suddenly dashed off." _**Must have struck midnight. Cinderella's dream charm expires then.**_

_**It's 12:01 right now. She and her step family must have gone home. **_"I saw you with her when you walked in. Are you friends with her?"

"More like her body guard actually," Alirah smiled. "Why do you ask?"

The Duke pulled out Cinderella's slipper. "When she left, she left this behind. Now the prince has agreed to marry whomever the slipper fits." _He wants to marry Cindy! _"If you could guide me to the young lady, myself and the Prince would be eternally grateful. He may even reward you."

Alirah raised a humble hand, "There's no need," she insisted with a chuckle, "I'd be more than happy to help you. She's the step-daughter of Tremaine. They live up the way."

**/[]\_/[]\**

As Alirah and The Duke neared the Tremaine household a loud scream was heard. _AHHHH! _"Good heavens! What was that?" The Duke cried.

"It came from the backyard!" Alirah ran for it. The Duke followed. As they neared the backyard, Alirah smelt something burning. "CINDERELLA!" The two made it to the backyard.

There was Cinderella entangled in the vines of a pumpkin carriage heartless. Tremaine and the step-sisters stood off to the side, laughing sinisterly. "You went to the ball against me wishes?" Tremaine taunted, "That's not like you at all Cinderella."

"You said…I could…go…" She choked. Tremaine sneered and raised a hand. The Pumpkins vines tightened around Cinderella's neck. "NYGH! NYA!" Cinderella gasped for air.

"How DARE you say such LIES." Tremaine mocked. "Girls, did I ever say she could go?"

"Not that I can remember!" Drizella cackled.

"Nor I," Anastasia croaked, "Honestly Cinderella, why do you have to lie to mother like that?" a dark grin appeared on her face, "You should be punished."

"Indeed she should." Tremaine snapped her fingers. The pump kin jabbed a thorn into Cinderella's leg. She cried out. "Now you will learn the price for defying me!" Tremaine declared, raised her arms. The heartless had thorny vines come from the ground. They were placed at certain points on Cinderella's body. "Now swear to me you'll behave and go back inside. And stay in your room until you rot!" A black ball hit the pumpkin in the side of the head. It roared in agony and dropped Cinderella. A snake tail grabbed Cinderella.

"I HAVE A BETTER IDEA!" The three women looked to the backyard entrance. Alirah with her keyblade drawn. Hiano set Cinderella down against a tree. The Duke kneeled by her protectively. "You three bitches back off and I promise not to kill you!"

"Hmph! You can't talk to us like that!" Drizella screeched.

"Mother, make her pay for speaking to us that way!" Anastasia begged pathetically.

"I shall!" Tremaine snarled animally. "PUMP CARRIAGE!" She summoned. The Heartless withdrew its vine and slimed over to Tremaine's side. "Put that insubordinate brat out of my misery! Then bring Cinderella to me!" Pump Carriage roared with passion, he was ready to fight. Its large mouth dripping with pumpkin juice. "Unless, of course, you wish to aide us." Alirah narrowed her eyes dangerously. "My powers are more than a match for you and your little serpent. Perhaps, if you were to join us, I could offer you some."

"SHUT UP!" Alirah spat. "You're just as ignorant as you were before!" Tremaine looked dumbfounded at the girls tone. "I've defeated every last pathetic monster you could throw at me!" She held her blade at the side, her magic gathering in the blade. "You think your pathetic jealousy makes you my equal! Get real!"

"YOU DARE TO DEFY ME! To side with that hand maiden!" The Pumpkin started to glow green. He began to grow.

"I do!" Alirah roared. She held her blade at the ready. "For years I had to live with what your jealousy might be doing to Cinderella. Even now, when she's so close to happiness, you and your jealous brats are trying to take it away!" Tremaine scowls increased. As did the heartless. "WELL NOT ANYMORE!" Her eyes turned gold with her rage. Drizella and Anastasia cowered behind their mother who was also terrified, but still glaring. "I'm going to stop you and your monstrosity right here and now."

"And how do you plan to do that all by yourself?" Tremaine mocked, putting a hand on the ginormous heartless. "I have a creature of tremendous power and strength behind me. All you have is a lizard, a pompous palace rat, and a hand maiden."_**LIZARD! **_The two cried. "If the lizard helps you, Pump Carriage will just kill Cinderella. But if he doesn't help, you'll most certainly die." Tremaine continued to taunt. Alirah didn't respond. _This woman babbles nonsense just like she used to. _"Surely you realize that you are outmatched and outnumbered." The pumpkin made thorns appear out of the ground to prove her point. "So why fight?"

Alirah pointed a finger towards the castle. "Right now, as we stand here talking, the prince is inside the palace waiting for the girl of his dreams to appear so that he can marry her." She moved her hand to the unconscious Cinderella, "That girl is CINDERELLA!" She then pointed to herself, "I plan to make sure she gets the happy ending she's always dreamed of. And until that happens," Her blade started to glow a gray sky bluish color, "I'll take down every last heartless you can throw." The energy gathered at the tip of the blade. _**NOW ALIRAH! CRY OUT THE ICY VENGEANCE WITHIN YOU. **_Hiano encouraged. _**SAY THE SPELL. **_"Cover all in a blanket of ice!" she chanted, she aimed and bellowed, "GLACIA!" The gray blue shot from the blade in an icy wave. It froze the thorns and vines. The Step family ran out of the way as the ice hit the Pump Carriage, imprisoning it in ice. Alirah roared as she ran past the frozen vegetation. Jumping from vine to vine, she landed on top of the heartless. She twirled her blade and held it directly above the pumpkin. "ZANARA!" Alirah stabbed the blade into the ice. The lighting traveled through the ice, to the pumpkin and throughout its vines and body. **(**_Water conducts elec. So it works._**)**The heartless was shocked from the inside out. Its seeds and juice drying and frying. Soon it fell to the ground and vanished. Alirah's blade disappeared from her hand. She began fell to her knees. Her powers were drained.

**Glacia: **_Advanced spell. Dark form of Blizzard spell. __**(**__Replaces Alirah's blizzard spell__**)**_

"NOOO!" Tremaine screeched. "YOU WILL NOT DENY ME MY REVENGE! I WILL MAKE CINDERELLA PAY!"

"For…what?" Alirah rasped, barley able to keep her body up, "Give it…up…Tremaine! Your old…ass can't…handle this much…strain."

"WHY YOU-GYH!"

Tremaine was stopped by Hiano moving in front of Alirah. He bared his fangs at her and hissed, "Touch my mistress and I'll eat you on the spot." Tremaine and her daughters cried out and ran inside, bolting down the door.

"Would you really eat them?" The Duke asked, helping the now awake Cinderella to her feet.

"No. Rotten foods don't agree with my stomach." He shrunk down and went to Alirah's hip.

Cinderella, with the Dukes help, limped over to Alirah. Alirah saw the wound in her leg. She tapped it with her finger, healing it instantly. Cinderella smiled down at her. "Thank you," she chimed, "For everything Alirah."

Alirah moved to her feet, The Duke helped her up. She nodded to him, letting him know she was alright. "Don't thank me just yet." She directed the Duke to put the slipper on her foot. When he did, he jumped for joy. The slipper fit her foot. "Perfect," Alirah smiled. She grabbed Cinderella's hand, "Come with me."

**|:_:("-"):_:|**

The Prince was pacing back and forth on the palace stairs. Worrying and wondering if the girl of his dreams was just that – a dream. Maybe he imagined her from somewhere, he was exhausted from the festivities, or it was a trick of the moonlight. "YOU HIGHNESS!" The Prince looked down the stairs. He saw the Duke and two women with him. "Allow us to introduce," The Duke and Alirah folded one arm behind their back and glided the other to Cinderella, "Your mystery maiden." Cinderella clapped her hands together and jogged up the stairs. The Prince ran to her. The two met in the center and embraced each other. "All's well that ends well. And we have you and your serpent friend to thank."

"There's no thanks necessary Your Grace," Hiano insisted with a bow of his head.

"Hiano's right," Alirah agreed with a smile, "If anything it was thanks to you guys that we won."

"Oh? How so?"

"You all believed in Happy Endings. Something I couldn't do because of an incident that occurred." She smiled dreamily up to Cinderella and the Prince. The two had shared kiss. Alirah touched her lips, thinking about the kiss she and Riku shared. She moved the hand to her heart, "I may not have a happy ending, but that doesn't mean Cindy should be denied hers." Or anyone."

"Everyone deserves a happy ending," The Duke said, "And judging by the way you fight for others, you want them to have one just as much as yourself."

"Do you honestly think someone like me deserves a happy ending?"

"Hee-hee, I do indeed. In fact," he winked at her, "I'm willing to bet that there's one waiting for you right now. You just need to search somewhere in your heart as to what you truly want. What you want more than anything in the whole world."

"What I want, huh?" Alirah looked at her Way Finder. "What I want…is so far away…I may never achieve it."

_**I doubt that's what he means. **_Hiano intervened. _**Alirah, I may be a Guardian of Souls, but I know you better than you give me credit for. I know what it is you want. **_Alirah snorted her nose and began to walk off into the night. _You just need to learn to put the past behind you and looked forward._

**Well this took a little while to write. Well I got it done.**

**TILL NEXT TIME EVERYONE!**


	6. Two Unwanted Shadows

**Two Unwanted Shadows**

**Vexen will be fighting Riku.**

**(Alirah POV)**

Alirah found her way back into the castle. She had a somber look on her face. Her red eyes seemed empty. But they still had some feeling in them. She was just brought down by what she experienced in the last two worlds. _Dreams coming true, true love conquering all – what a load of B.S. it all is. There's no such thing as something so trifling. _She said to herself. "Is that what you truly believe?" Alirah came out of her daze. Hiano was around her neck. "The way I see it you believe in dreams in love. Otherwise you wouldn't have helped Cinderella or Aurora."

"For once, can't you just let me think to myself?" She snarled. Hiano gazed coolly at his mistress. In the midst of the storm of her anger, Hiano would be the cooling breeze to keep her in the light. "I merely didn't want them to lose those they considered close to them." she looked at her oblivion keychain. "Cinderella and Aurora actually had those who would do whatever it took to see them smile. They had something…that I could only dream of having."

"_To think that dream would be a reality if not for us." _Said a high, squeaky voice.

Alirah looked back to the door. An orb of the light floated down. Alirah's eyes switched to gold. They burned with rage. "I know that voice!" she hissed. She drew her blade and held it at the ready. "SHOW YOURSELF MOUSE!" She roared. The orb took a shape and became his majesty of Disney Castle – Mickey Mouse. Hiano made his way to the ground and slinked into a corner. Mickey smiled calmly to the fuming necromancer, reminiscing about the time he brought Alirah to the Castle. He let out a small giggle. "Something funny you little rodent?" She hissed.

"Just that…" he looked up into her eyes, "I remember when there was a time you would never sneer so hatefully at someone. You always seemed to be smiling. Fake or not, you would smile. Now you can only sneer."

"AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT MOUSE?" She roared. "Whose fault is it that I can't truly smile? Whose fault is it that I can't trust people around me? Whose fault is it that I felt more alone than I ever thought possible?" Mickey looked away. He didn't dare answer that question. "For years…" she hissed shakily, her body shaking with anger, "from the time I was four till that moment last year, people have done nothing but lie to me. You bastards at the castle were no different."

"Alirah…it's not what it looked like-"

He tried to explain, but Alirah threw up a hand, silencing him. "For eight years you let Merlin erase my memories and try to implant new ones. For eight years people have staring at me, glaring at me, talking about me behind my back. For eight years I trusted all of you to help me find Terra. And finally, when you saw that I wasn't going to give up, you all tried to kill me." Mickey clenched a fist and put it to his chest, trying to ease his pounding heart. "How is that not what I think?"

"We wanted to protect you by concealing you." He tried to explain again, "Yensid never said why, but he said we had to keep you concealed from Xehanort…" He dropped his head and added gravely, "By any means necessary."

"OF COURSE," She laughed sarcastically, startling mickey, "THAT'S IT! He couldn't kill my father, so now he waits and tries his luck out on me!" She continued laughing. "Only this time he tries to enlist the help of a pussy-whipped mouse and a broken-hearted, washed up, old wizard," she glare smiled at mickey, "Only to fail for the second time." She licked her lips animally and said, "If only you were here in the flesh," she crooned, "I could run my blade right through your stomach and implode you from the inside." She raised her hands into the air, "That's what you all did to me spiritually. So I thought, why not do the same thing to you guys? Sure the pain won't be anywhere near what I felt," she hugged herself, "But at least I would be able to exact my revenge without any annoying interruptions this time."

Mickey jumped back. His eyes were wide with horror. Was this really the Alirah he was sent to look after? Her demeanor, her eyes, everything was so dark. _Alirah…what's happened to you? _He shook his head. _I can't believe we've driven her this far. _He looked at the malevolently smiling girl. She was smiling, she was chuckling, but for some reason – as far as mickey could tell – Alirah wanted to drop to her knees and cry. _She's suffered so much._ A shiver ran up his spine._ The darkness is close. It's attracted to her sadness. I have to cheer her up somehow._ "Yensid feels bad for what he did to you, as do I and Merlin," Mickey continued, "But right now we have a problem." Alirah cocked an eye, curious as to what he meant. "I met up with Riku not too long ago. Ansem is desperately trying to corrupt him again. He's using you and Terra to increase his anger."

"Why would he use me?" Alirah asked with a snort. "Riku and I already decided we don't like each other."

"Because whether you guys parted on a sour note or not, Riku still cares!" Alirah's eyes shot wide open. "I hear him worrying and fussing over you every two seconds. In fact, he asked me to come here and check on you." A blush spread on Alirah's face. "Ansem is doing whatever he can to make sure Riku loses his way and gives into the darkness. The only thing keeping him from doing so is you. You tow fought and got into an argument – that doesn't matter to him. The only thing he wants is to see you again. And that ambition is what's fueling his urge to fight." Alirah lowered her gaze. _Riku's…thinking about me? He's fighting for me. _"And I can see you're worrying about him." Alirah didn't look at him. Water was welling up in her eyes. _Riku…_"Alirah," Mickey sighed, "I know I couldn't help you before, but let me help you and Riku."

Alirah looked back up at him with her gold eyes. There was a yellow, periwinkle, gold aura surrounding him. Periwinkle being his aura, yellow was fear, and gold being honesty. "Very well," She sighed, "Tell Riku…" She trailed off, swallowing the lump in her throat, "Tell Riku I'm fine…and…that I said to keep fighting," She turned her back to the mouse king, "And that," she touched the clip, "I will see him soon." Mickey curled his lips in and smacked his lips. He nodded his head and went to disappear. "AND MOUSE," She called. Mickey stopped. Alirah still didn't face him, "Thanks."

Mickey smiled gleefully, "No prob." And with that he vanished.

Alirah touched a finger to the clip again. She smiled to herself. Hiano slithered up to her. "So he was right." Alirah looked down to him. Hiano smiled tenderly, "You do still care. Not just for Riku, but for the king as well."

"Don't be stupid!" She sheathed her blade and continued to the next room, "That mouse is worth just about as much as dirt to me." Hiano cocked a skeptical eye. "As for Riku…I don't deny anything. I do still like him."

Arms snaked their way around her waist. Alirah froze. A face rubbed up against hers. The figure moved to her ear and whispered, "He likes you too." Alirah knew the voice. She stepped on the person's foot. He stepped back and Alirah elbowed. He elbow was caught by Xehanort. "And who wouldn't. When you're angry," he ran his fingers under her chin, "Your eyes light up like radiant flares in the night sky."

Alirah snatched her elbow back and jumped away. "You know, maybe if you were a hundred years younger, had some hair, and just weren't you – I'd find that romantic. But since you're old and wrinkly, I just want to take a shower."

"Taking a shower every minute of the year couldn't wipe away the darkness that has seeped into your skin." He derided. Alirah reacted by rubbing her arm. Xehanort smirked. _She feels it in her veins. _"Your father," Alirah's eyes narrowed, "Did you and him get along?"

"None of your damn business!"

"I guess that means not very well," He closed his eyes, sensing her anger, "And why would you? I mean…" he chuckled to himself, "If my wife died after giving birth do a death sorceress, I'd leave too."

"I don't know what you mean," She denied, backing away to the stairs, "My father died when I was four."

Xehanort sighed, raised a finger and wagged it. "No, he didn't," He answered with his eyes still closed. "He left you when you were four. He left you unconscious on Yensid's door step. You haven't seen him since." Alirah anger started to rise. Xehanort inhaled through his nose, taking in her rage. "Daddy's sweet little girl, abandoned and lied to. Your life is such a tragedy." He raised a languid hand and caught Alirah's blade. His arm didn't even falter at the strike. Alirah tried to push him back. Xehanort only smiled. "You've gotten stronger. Your anger is what gives you that strength." The keyblade began to glow. "You could write an Elizabethan Play based on your life alone. _The Tales of the Abandoned Witch_ has a nice ring." Alirah's eyes went to gold. "Gold Eyed Witch – even better."

"SHUT UP!" She pointed a hand. "ZANA-"

Xehanort grabbed her hand and kicked her in the stomach. Alirah was sent into the stairs. "ALI!" Hiano slithered over and up her body. She groaned with pain, rubbing her back. "Ali…"

"Do not worry guardian," Xehanort chuckled, walking over to them, "Your mistress is fine. Deliciously angry, slightly bruised, but fine."

Hiano grew in size and wrapped his tail around Alirah, "You stay back you vulture!"

Xehanort smiled at the Guardian. His bronze eyes "To think two beings can grow so close in such a short amount of time," He commented, stroking his small beard, "I must admit my enviousness. I've never been that close with anyone."

"Why would you be?" Hiano hissed. Alirah was leaning on his body, "You use everyone who was close to you. And then, once their usefulness is done, you kill them like animals."

"That I do," he admitted shamelessly. "I even used Eraqus to further my plans. Just like I killed him." Alirah's eyes shot open. She gawked at the old man. _He killed Eraqus? Everyone said Terra did that. _"Oh dear," he said with false surprise, "I failed to mention that. I wonder if anyone learned it was me and not Terra."

Alirah jumped over Hiano and pointed her blade, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A green beam fired from her blade. Xehanort side stepped it. Alirah ran in, her eyes blazing with rage. She swung and sliced for his head. Xehanort languidly moved his head left to right, bending his shoulders like he was dancing. He finally moved a hand up and caught her blade. Alirah wised up. She placed a foot on his chest. As she went to flip back, her other foot made contact with his chin. Xehanort slapped a hand over his chin. There was a graze. "What's up old man? You're losing your touch." She mocked. Xehanort glared daggers at her. "I remember when there was a time I couldn't touch you. Now I've scratched you. You must be getting old."

"Hnn," he snapped his fingers.

Four black tentacles shot up from the floor. "ALIRAH!" Hiano warned. Alirah looked back. The tentacles wrapped around her wrists and waist, holding her there. "ALRIAH!"

Xehanort flicked a hand. Hiano was contained in an orb. Xehanort moved closer to Alirah. She pulled at her bindings, tried to summon her keyblade – nothing. The restraints were blocking her magic. She couldn't even conjure a night light. Xehanort reached out and wrapped a hand around her neck. He began to squeeze slowly, feeling her breathing becoming restricted. "You're lucky you're needed for something greater," he tightened his squeeze. Alirah heaved, gasping for air, "Otherwise I'd crush your wind pipe right now." He loosened the grip slightly and placed another hand over her eyes. "These delightful orbs," he purred, "So full of life, so dangerous at times." He removed his hands and backed away, "They're the main thing I found useful." He then vanished into a black portal. The tentacles evaporated.

Alirah's body relaxed as she knelt down to catch her breath. Hiano fell to the ground and sped over to Alirah. "Alirah, are you-"

"I'm fine." She coughed. "Master Eraqus…" She sniffled, trying to fight back the tears. She ran her fingers through hair, pulling it. "That's bastard!" She hissed. Her hand fell over her eyes. "He's taken so many…" her voice shook. The tears fell passed her hand. "He's taken so many lives and I…I couldn't do anything." She wheezed. She placed both hands on her head, the tears continued to flow. "He took Eraqus, then he took Terra," She put her arm over her eyes, "Now he's going to take Riku. And still, to this day, I can't stop him."

Hiano moved to the front and slapped his tail across her face. "Now you listen to me," He snarled, "What Xehanort did to you and your friends nine years ago was horrible – I understand." Alirah glanced down to him, her face expressionless. "But if you don't stop living in the past and start looking towards the future, the events of nine years ago will repeat themselves! And this time he will take Riku and myself and he will make you watch!"

_Make…me…watch…_The fight with Ansem, _I'm going to make you watch as I kill him, _she heard him say. If it wasn't for Sora, Alirah would have lost Donald that day. Sora had lost so much and yet he was still willing to fight no matter what the cost. As long as it meant saving his friends, Sora would keep fighting no matter how bad the odds. "You're right." She declared. Alirah rose to her feet, wiping away the tears. "It's time to move. And unless I speed run, Riku's going to beat me to the exit of this castle. And then he'll claim to be the faster one too." She quipped.

"Before we go, I have to know something," Hiano inquired, rubbing his chin, "Why would he find your eyes useful if he's been trying to kill you after all this time?"

"Heck if I know," She shrugged. "But let's worry about that later." She scooped him up. "Right now I have a silver haired swordsman to save." She ran up the stairs. Hiano smiled up at his now gleeful girl. _For now you are happy. But I hope, with the dangers and losses that may come, you will remember the friends you have and fight back your sadness. Because I can sense that it still holds a firm grip on your heart._ Then Hiano thought of something. _Speaking of hearts, I wonder what Riku is doing right now._

**/|.|\**

**(Riku POV)**

Vexen and Riku's fight had ended. Vexen mocked about how he aggravated Riku in order gain some data from him. When Riku jumped back, Vexen put a hand to his chin. "It's rather amazing when I think about it." He hummed.

"What is?"

"You fight out of anger just like Alirah did." Riku's eye twitched. Vexen noticed the reaction and smirked, "She especially went off when I mentioned you. The last thing she said to me was that yours and her 's relationship was none of my business."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ALIRAH?" Riku roared.

"I haven't done a thing," He admitted, "The only thing I did to her was gather information." He held up a card. Alirah was on it with Hiano around her waist. Riku's eyes lit up with furry. "Don't get so uptight my boy," he threw the card to him. Riku caught it. "That's only on image of her. And since I already have one of my own you can have that one."

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"To remind you of what you have that I lost nine years ago."

"You knew Alirah?"

"Indeed," he walked over to Riku, "I, along with many others, knew her as a child. Very bright, very pretty, and very _fragile_." Vexen's voice turned into a threatening growl. Riku lowered his gaze. _Alirah told me about these guys before. They were her best friends before I came along. _When Riku looked up, Vexen was in his face. He grabbed Riku by the collar and hoisted him up off his feet. "Now you listen to me," he growled, "Thanks to our present situation, my friends and I are not allowed to harm or aide Alirah. To do so will result in our death. Whether we help or not, we are likely to die anyway." He set Riku down. "Should that happen, I want you to be there for her. I want you to never betray her like we have. If you do, I will haunt you for the rest of your natural life. Do you understand me?" Riku nodded. "Good. Many thanks for your help Riku." He ported out.

Riku looked to the card. It was like her was looking at the real Alirah. It made him smile like when he first met her. He remembered how bright her eyes were when she smiled. How, whenever she would laugh, he would laugh with her. When he kissed her for the first time…he touched his lips. He could still feel her soft lips on his. "Alirah…" then he saw something on the card. Alirah had the rose clip in her hair. "You're wearing it?"

"_Of course she is." _Mickey ported in as the poltergeist. "Whenever she worries about you, she touches it and thinks about you."

"You saw her? She's okay?"

"She's doing fine," Mickey smiled, "She also told me to tell you to keep fighting and that she would see you soon." Riku smiled and tucked the card away. "Now I have to go. My powers are wearing out. But keep moving forward Riku and always remember: no matter how far away we are, Alirah and I will always be here for you."

"I got it." Mickey saluted and disappeared. Riku placed a hand over his heart. "Alirah…" he sighed, "I will keep fighting. That way, when we do meet up, you and I can leave here together. And hopefully…just hopefully…we won't separate again."


	7. World of the 11th floor

**World of the 11****th**** Floor**

**Dwarf Woodlands**

Alirah slowly walked up to the next door. She thought about Mickey and how he said that Riku was thinking about her. Her heart was pumping, she was getting chills – it felt like the time when she first met him. When she first looked into his eyes, all she could remember seeing was…someone…who looked just like her. Someone who was lost, felt alone, didn't know who to call a friend or enemy – just like her. Then the whole thing with feeling betrayed by Sora only confirmed that Riku was in the same boat as she was. "God I'm such an idiot!" She cursed herself. She didn't love Riku because he reminded her of Terra – which he did. She loved Riku because he reminded her of her. Riku made her feel like she had a place in the world – that she wasn't as alone as she felt. "Hiano," Hiano poked his head out of the keychain, "We have to find Riku!"

"He's still a ways away," Hiano informed her, "If we want to catch him, you're going to have to become a speed demon."

"Lucky me," She cheered, holding a card up to the door, "Aqua always said I was meant for running."

**(^/|::|\^)**

**(Riku entered a world)**

Alirah entered into the next world. She was in a forest. It was dark, almost eerie. The trees seemed to have faces. Alirah felt like they were going to jump out and eat her. A small breeze blew through, blowing leaves along the way. A leave brushed passed Alirah neck, making her shudder. "Any idea where we are?" She shuddered.

"These are your memories, you tell me." Hiano slithered out onto the ground. "As far as I know we could be in the woods of Radiant Garden."

"Radiant Garden doesn't have woods," she corrected him, "And aside from that, let's look around. Something gotta jump out at me." _SNAP! _She spun on her heel. Her eyes darted throughout the trees. "I hope someone won't make that literal." She prayed, ready to draw her keyblade. Hiano went around her neck, keeping eyes on her six. _SNAP! RUSTLE! _Was the forest moving? Or was it just Alirah being paranoid? _SNAP! RUSTLE! SQWAK! _Out of habit, Alirah switched to her gold eyes and darted them around. "Huh?"

"What is it?"

"Believe it or not I see something," She whispered, "It's a teal color – Similar to Even only different." She raised her hand and threw a dark ball at one of the trees. Something darted from the position came around behind Alirah. The shadow charged from the bushes and drew a sword. Alirah snapped around and blocked with her blade. The figure had on a helmet, but wore a very familiar suit of armor. Alirah pushed him back and slammed her blade down, getting the figure down on one knee. The figure balanced on the ground with one hand and brought his leg under Alirah's feet. Alirah fell on her back. The figure raised the sword above Alirah's stomach. Alirah got a good look at the sword. "Souleater?" she whispered. The figure stabbed down. Alirah rolled out of the way. She swung back and hit the helmet. The helmet was sliced in half. The figure looked away as the helmet fell off. Silver hair drifted out and down. Alirah walked closer to the boy, reaching a hand for his shoulder, "Riku?" She whispered. The boy turned. Alirah came face to face with the cerulean eyed boy. It was Riku. Only something was off. His eyes were harder than usual. He carried himself like he was ready for another fight. To top off the weirdness his aura was teal. _No one can change their aura. It's part of their soul. _She thought suspiciously. Alirah folded a strand of hair behind her ear. "Good to see you Riku," she greeted with a cautious smile, "You seem to be doing well."

"So do you." he replied gruffly. Alirah scratched her arm nervously. _That didn't sound like him. _She dropped her eyes. She couldn't look at him. "You don't seem surprised to see me." He said harshly, "What's wrong? Am I not good enough for you anymore?"

"No, no, that's not it," She reassured him with a smile, "It's just that…you seem…different."

"Pfft," he scoffed, "_Different! _Is that how you see me?" Alirah cocked an eye. "I bet if I was Terra you would be fawning over me!"

"That's not it!"

"YES IT IS!" He roared, getting in her face. He tore Hiano off and tossed him to the side. He was ready to spring back. Alirah threw up a hand, telling him to stay put. Alirah remained impassive to his anger. "These memories, these places – in all of them you were with Terra. I bet that's why they're so special!" Alirah didn't react. She narrowed her gold eyes. _The teal is burning brightly. Is that how he wants to play? _Alirah sub consciously smiled. "So you find me funny do you?" He roared, "You've always been like that! You laugh when a situation is serious."

"Why should I consider this serious?" She asked with a devilish smile. Riku narrowed his eyes. Alirah grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him closer. Riku could see her gold eyes burning with black fire. "You think that just because you have his face I'm supposed to take you seriously. That I'm supposed to be scared." She raised a hand, black fire engulfing it, "Don't…make…me…LAUGH!" She punched him directly in the nose, sending him into a tree.

Hiano eyes were beaming with fear. _WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU ALIRAH?"_

_HE'S A FAKE!_ She roared back to him. Hiano cocked an eye and looked over to Riku. He sprang back onto his feet, holding Souleater at the ready. "He's nothing but a cheap imitation!"

"What'd you call me?" He snarled, wiping his cheek.

"A cheap, malpractice, imitation of the real Riku!" She spat. Riku gawked nervously. She pointed an accusing finger, "Besides, if this is a world of my memories, you wouldn't be here."

"Have you ever considered I'm part of the memory?" He retaliated cynically, "You and I did come to this world once before."

"True, but that was because I brought you. And if you were part of the memory, I wouldn't be able to see your Aura." Riku cocked an eye. "I already know the aura of everyone in my memories, so they don't appear." Riku readied his sword. _Keep prying kid! _He snarled in his mind. "Riku's Aura is purple. Your Aura is teal, the same as Even's, which automatically makes you a fake." A vein popped out in Riku's head. _Fake?_ "Not only that – like me with him - Riku would never attack me. Not for any reason." Riku – his copy – smiled irritably. "So tell me, was it Even who made you?"

"It was. And he said – should you call him Even – to tell you to call him Vexen."

"I'll call him whatever I see fit!" She spat. "I'm going to guess that the card he pulled from my head is what gave you access to this memory."

"This and every other memory you enter." He added confidently.

Alirah nodded emotionlessly. _Even always did find ways to keep tabs on me. _She sniggered in her mind. Repliku began to glow. His energy was charging. Alirah cocked an eye. "You planning on doing something?" she asked, not feeling threatened.

"You're becoming a problem for the Organization," he informed her, "I've been asked to take you out."

"Have you now?" Alirah asked skeptically. She strutted slowly over to him, a seductive smile on her face. Her gold eyes were glowing brightly with malice.

"I-I have." He sputtered. Alirah continued to walk towards him. Repliku's eyes were entranced by Alirah's gold ones. They were intimidating but alluring. Repliku couldn't explain it, but he was sweating. _What's wrong with me? _He asked himself. _My heart is beating…I've got chills…what's wrong with me? _Repliku looked up. Alirah was right in his face. He backed into the tree. Alirah pressed up against him, draping her arms around his neck. Repliku kept his hands raised and out to the side, trying not to hold her. Alirah rubbed her chest against his. She moved her knee in between his legs and grinded. "Hn…" he moaned.

"Do you know why your heart is beating?" She whispered in his ear. "Why your hands are trembling? Why you're sweating?" "Why you're," She raised her knee earning a groan, "Getting hard?" Repliku started to pant softly. He placed his arms around her waist. Alirah trailed a hand to his chin and gripped it, making him look down to her. Do you want to know why you can't hit me?" Riku's eyes trembled, "Because you're Riku's cheap ass COPY!" She hit fire into his chest, making Repliku cry out in agony. She grabbed him by the collar and threw him on the ground and onto his back. He looked up at her. Alirah knelt down to him. "Tell _Vexen_ he needs to be a hell of a lot smarter when making a clone," she mocked the replica, "He needs to make sure they don't have the same emotion."

Repliku raised a hand and shot a dark ball. It hit Alirah in the chest, blowing her back onto her back. Repliku rose to his feet, balancing on his sword. He held his chest tightly. Alirah leaned on her hands and glared at him. Repliku pointed a finger and decreed, "You or the real thing," he gurgled animally, "I will wipe the floor with you. And when I do, I will make one of you watch as I kill the other!" Alirah smirked at him, accepting the challenge. Repliku opened a portal and jumped through it.

Alirah wiped off her chest. Hiano slithered over. "I never knew you could act sexy." He purred, wiggling his eyebrows sexily.

Alirah folded her hands behind her head and stuck out her hips, "One of my many hidden talents." She winked at Hiano. He blushed madly. Alirah giggled. "When we weren't doing anything, Riku and I would bribe Hook into sharing his rum with us. Riku helped me develop this skill in order to get what we wanted. I had Oogie drooling bugs one day," she inhaled through her teeth, "Boy that was not fun to clean up."

"I'm sure it wasn't," Hiano chuckled. He went up her body and to her waist, "Shall we learn where we are now?"

"Repliku gave me a hint. He said places I visited with Terra. There's one last world that I visited with Terra. And I can only be sure once we get out of these woods." She looked around. There was a path that was covered with rocks. "Let's go this way."

**(=_=)**

**(Repliku POV)**

Vexen was sitting on a couch. He was polishing his shield when Repliku appeared before him. He was panting heavily, almost flustered. "Did something happen?" Vexen asked, not looking from his shield.

"She played me like a damn Violin!" He roared, "Thanks to you making me exactly like Riku, I fell for those big blue eyes of hers!"

"Those always were pretty." Vexen jested, puffing on the shield and polishing it.

Repliku slapped the shield away and grabbed him by the cloak, "FOCUS YOU MORON!" Vexen cocked an eye, saying, _did he just call me a moron? _"If you want Alirah gone, you need to take out the part of me that loves her."

"And why would I do that?" Vexen asked with a smirk. Repliku gritted his teeth. "I'm about to send you up against the real Riku. If I take away that emotion, you won't be able to use it against him."

Repliku stammered for a moment, and then looked to the wall. Vexen's smirk grew. Repliku moved his eyes up and down, and around the room. He figured out the real reason behind the attack. "You knew I wouldn't kill her," he breathed, "You just-"

"Wanted to confirm the feelings of the two," Vexen finished. "And now that I know the two still love each other deeply, my plan can proceed."

Repliku reluctantly released the man and moved back, "What plan?"

"The plan that involves you going against the real thing." Repliku raised an eye, "I saw what Alirah did to you to make you _lose focus," _he said slyly, rising from the couch. Repliku blushed madly. "Use that knowledge to get a rise out of Riku. Let's see if his faith in Alirah's is as strong as hers." He tapped Repliku's forehead. He shifted and morphed into Alirah. "That card I made of Alirah is so that you can morph in between the two. However, since Riku is your primary, you're still male at heart. Your heart will not love Riku, but you mind will. So you can still manipulate him and not have Alirah's conscience nagging at you. But the Alirah's female mind and voice will take a while to set in. So you can relax here while that takes place." He analyzed the morphed boy. Twirling him, checking the angles and measurements, "All in all, you're not a bad fit. In fact, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were Alirah." Repliku marveled at his body. He was enjoying it as well. He saw that he had breasts now. _Are these real? _He thought. He reached for them. Vexen rolled his eyes and slapped his hand away. "You may be posing as her," he hissed in his face, "But I will not allow you to treat Alirah's body so lewdly.

"Sorry," he apologized. Vexen hmphed and jotted down his findings. Repliku scratched his head nervously. _He's fussing over Alirah, his real objective is just for me to confirm feelings, and he's fussing over Alirah. _He noted. Then he remembered, thanks to Alirah's memory card, that Alirah's known Vexen since she was six. _Could he still care about her?_

**(=_=)**

**(Alirah POV)**

The rocky pathway finally brought Alirah out of the forest. The sun was beaming down her. She never thought she'd miss it so much. She was brought to a weird canyon. She could see grass and trees above her, so she knew she didn't wander too far from her original position. _This looks familiar. _She thought to herself. _What world am I in?_ "_HI ho, hi ho – it's off to work we go." _Someone sang in the distance. Alirah crept into the canyon further. She peered around a corner and saw seven small men marching into a cave. "No way," She marveled. The small men vanished one by one into the cave with a little dopey looking one skipping behind. She smiled dreamily when she figured out what world it was. She put a hand to her forehead, cursing herself for forgetting. _**We're in the Woodlands.**_ She laughed. _**I should have recognized those woods. Those were the Woods where Terra and I lost sight of Snow White.**_

_**Isn't this the place where you had your rose trinkets made? **_Hiano asked.

_**Yeah, **_she brought out the Rose Way Finder and took off her clip, _**Terra and Riku made me these so that I would think about them when I was sad. They really do work.**_

_**Maybe I should make you one, **_Hiano offered, _**I feel a little bad that I haven't gotten you anything.**_

Alirah put the clip back in her hair and the Way Finder in her pocket. _**You do enough by staying with me, **_she assured him. She tiptoed to the cave. Stopping a foot away she said, _**Right now we need to figure out what tasks await us this time.**_

_**Well in the last two worlds we had to help the princesses.**_

_**And Snow White is the princess here. **_Alirah scratched her chin, and leaned against the rocky wall. _**Last time I was here, Terra and I found Snow White in a glade of flowers. That was after we spoke with the Queen.**_

_**Then let's assume that this is like Castle of Dreams, **_Hiano instructed, _**instead of meeting with the queen this time, you're meeting with these Dwarves.**_

_**Good theory. Let's test it. **_Alirah slowly walked into the cave. The dwarves were pickaxing the walls. The Dwarf with the Red cap was scrambling all over the cave, holding his pickaxe defensively. Every noise he jumped. Every sneeze he attacked a rock. The small man was paranoid. _**Maybe I should wait outside? **_The small man scared her. He was more vicious than a heartless Rabid Dog. _**He looks like he's expecting something to happen.**_

_**Maybe something did happen. We did run into the fake Riku. **_"WHO'S THERE?" Alirah snapped her head to the inside of the cave. Red cap and his Dwarf friends looked to Alirah. _I think I've just been spotted_. She chuckled dryly. Red Cap ran up to her and shoved his axe into Alirah's face. "WHO ARE YA, YA WITCH?" Red cap roared, shaking his axe. Alirah stopped snickering and sneered. _Witch? _She questioned feeling insulted. "Speak now or I'll run my ax through yer gullet!" Alirah narrowed her eyes, staring languidly at the small man. _He's as morbid as Hook__**. **_"WELL!"

Alirah swallowed her pride and changed her attitude to sweet and polite and said, "I'm sorry for intruding. I was looking for a friend of mine, then I got lost myself you see and…well…" she flushed her face, trying to look innocent, "Now I have no idea where I've wandered." She batted her eyes, trying to earn sympathy. She heard the old one aw empathetically. _**This…is…torture!**_

_**Keep going! **_Hiano urged. _**It's working.**_ "It's quite alright my dear child," The old man said as he walked up to her, "All cew nomers – new comers – get lost around her." Out of respect, Alirah knelt down. "You must forgive our friend," he said, pointing to Red Cap, "He's just keeping watch over us." Red Cap scoffed and turned away. "Allow us to introduce ourselves," The old one offered, "I'm Doc. This is Happy, Bashful, Sneezy, Dopey, Sleepy and Mister jolly over there is Grumpy. We're the seven dwarves."

"Hello, I'm Alirah." she giggled. She found the names and titles kind of adorable.

"Gawsh…" Bashful laughed dumbly, twisting his bird nervously, "Yer awful perty. You look like…one of those…angels I see in ma dreams – tee hee." He pulled his beard over his face, hiding his red face.

"Aww," she chortled, "Thanks Bashful." Bashful hugged Sneezy, still trying to hide his red face. Sneezy was laughing like a drunken man. Dopey was flapping his ears, rocking back and forth on his feet. Alirah put a hand over her mouth, trying not to giggle out loud. _**They're really cute.**_

_**Yeah, yeah, keep it professional. **_Hiano grumbled. Alirah smirked to herself. _I sense jealousy. _She hummed. "You said you were looking for someone?" Grumpy demanded. "Tell us who so ya can get to gittin!"

"Why so grouchy Grumpy?" She played on his name, "You act like I'm going to kill you."

Grumpy snorted his nose, getting ready to yell at her again. He was stopped by Sleepy. "We had a run in with…_yaaawwwn…._someone in armor earlier this morning." He explained while yawning and scratching his leg.

"He attacked us," Happy explained next, "said we were getting in his way."

_**Must have been Repliku. **_Hiano commented. "Did he say in the way of what?" Alirah asked.

"He said there was someone he was looking for and we needed to come here," Sneezy explained, "He told us to stay here until he said otherwise."

"I know who you mean," Alirah admitted, "The man who attacked you was…the person I was looking for. I dealt with him."

"So he's gone?" Doc asked. Alirah nodded. "Oh thank goodness!" he sighed, "We thought he was going after Snow Site – Snow White."

"Why would he go after her?" Alirah asked enquiringly.

"Her step mother, the queen's, been hirin hunters and sending weird creatures after her." Happy informed her, "We managed to hide her. But we think the Queen knows that we have her."

"Now when you guys say creatures," Alirah said inquisitively, "what do they look like?"

"THAT!" Grumpy cried, pointing to the cave entrance.

Alirah looked back. Four Gargoyle heartless appeared in the cave entrance. _**Just what we needed! **_She groaned. Then a lizard with a lantern on its tail was scaling the walls. _**An illuminator, just what I didn't need! **_"They're after us again boys!" Grumpy declared, taking a fighting stance. "Let's take 'em out!" The Dwarves gathered around and held their axes at the ready.

Doc and Bashful got in front of Alirah. "Let us handle them Alirah." Doc offered.

"You stay back!" Bashful said.

Something about this didn't seem right to Alirah. Why hadn't they attacked? Hiano jolted in her mind, desperately trying to get her attention. _**Heartless can appear and vanish anywhere at any time. **_Hiano explained, ascertaining the situation. _**If they were after the Dwarves they would have appeared behind us and would have attacked by now**_

_**They must know where Snow White is! I have to finish this fast! **_"YOU SEVEN GET BACK FURTHER INTO THE CAVE!" She ordered, running passed the Dwarves, "Get back and stay close to one another." She drew her keyblade. The Dwarves gasped in awe. They eventually ran back and gathered in a corner. The Illuminator downed the lights. The cave entrance light – everything. This played to the Gargoyles advantage. They thrived in the dark. Luckily, so did Alirah. Alirah placed two fingers over her eye lids. "_Brightest day, darkest night – reveal that which escapes my sight," _She chanted, "_Foresight!" _She opened her eyes. They were icy blue. She looked back. The Dwarves were trying to see through the blackness, but they were together. Alirah glanced back to the heartless. The four Gargoyles had her surrounded. The two behind her were slowly edging towards the Dwarves. She looked up to the ceiling. The illuminator was over her. Alirah raised a hand, "_Glacia." _She whispered. The ice hit the heartless's tail. The darkness was lifted. Alirah flipped back and dragged her blade straight down one of the Gargoyles backs. _One: nothing wrong with me. _She sang. The one next to her readied a spit ball. It hawked the ball. Alirah rolled forward and tossed her blade like a Frisbee. It sliced the gargoyle in half. _Two: nothing wrong with me. _The last two heartless spit balls at her. Alirah deflected them. She ran up and grabbed a gargoyles foot. She threw the one into the other and burned both. _Three, four: Nothing wrong with me! _She looked up at the Illuminator. It was prying at the ice. She aimed her blade. "LET THE HEARTLESS HIT THE FLOOR!" She electrocuted it off the ceiling. It crashed on the ground hard and poofed out.

The Dwarves crept out of their corner, making sure no heartless were lurking. "Are they gone?" Happy asked sheepishly.

"They're gone." Alirah panted.

"That was impressive!" Doc gasped impressively. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"I had a master. Listen," she changed the subject swiftly, "Where is Princess Snow White?" She asked hurriedly. The Dwarves exchanged looks of confusion. "It's not a trick question!" she howled, "Where is she?"

"At our cottage," Doc answered, "why?"

"This fight was a farce! The Heartless were trying to keep us here! The princess is in trouble!"

"SNOW WHITE!" They all cried. They sped from the cave. Alirah followed behind them. _I never saw what happened to Snow White last time. I hope nothing bad is going to happen._

**\\/(^)\/**

Alirah and The Dwarves arrived at their cottage. So far nothing seemed amiss, but something was nagging at Alirah. _**Something's off.**_

_**I sense it too. Stay on your guard. **_"PRINCESS!" Doc and Grumpy cried. The Dwarves ran for their cottage.

"WAIT!" She ordered. The Dwarves skidded to halt, crashing into one another. "Something's not right about any of this." She inferred. "Our trip here was too easy. There could be a trap waiting in the house."

"But we have to check on Snow White!" Grumpy snapped desperately, "She could be in danger."

"Then let me check things out." She offered, "Just in case one of those monsters is hiding in the doorway." Doc placed a calm hand on Grumpy's shoulder. Grumpy cooled down and cleared the way for Alirah. She bowed her head in gratitude. Alirah strolled over to the cottage, keeping her eyes and ears open for anything shifty. As she touched the door, something flashed in her mind. (_An old woman and the queen)_ _**Hiano, something's off. The old woman I just saw. I've never seen her before, yet her presence is all over this house.**_

_**She must be someone of this memory. Otherwise I'd doubt she would appear. **_Alirah glared at the door. A sickening chill running up her body. She prepped herself to attack. She waited for the word to act. _**Do it. **_Alirah drew her blade. The Dwarves raised their axes defensively. Bashful ran up and grabbed the door knob. Alirah put her back to the wall. Bashful furrowed his brow and bobbed his head to Alirah, waiting for the go ahead. Alirah nodded back. Bashful threw the door open. Alirah jumped in the doorway, keyblade glowing. Nothing happened. Alirah, keeping the blade in front of her, stepped into the house. She moved her eyes about the small cottage, gazing at the smallest shadow. _**I sense nothing. **_Hiano informed.

_**Neither do I. **_Alirah sheathed her blade. "Come on in guys!" She announced. The Dwarves gathered in. Alirah moved about the cottage, marveling at the décor. _**Maybe when this whole journey is over I'll find a place like this.**_ She smiled. _**I like quiet places like this. I can train and liv in peace.**_

_**I can see it now, **_Hiano daydreamed, _**you and Riku are married, have your own kids, and are living in a cottage. **_

A mad blush broke out across Alirah's face. _**I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY HIM! **_She panicked.

_**But you are going to get back together with him, **_Hiano continued to mock her, _**After all, you do love him. **_Before Alirah could tell him to shut up a cry was heard from upstairs. _NOOOO!_ Alirah dashed for the cry. When she entered the upstairs bedroom, her eyes widened with horror. Draped on the bed, lifeless and pale, laid Snow White. The Dwarves were on their knees crying, begging for this to not be happening. Alirah sauntered somberly over to the beds. _Is this…what happened? _She thought, mourning the princess. _She died…._A tear ran down her face. "Huh?" Alirah wiped it away. "I can't believe this…" she laughed at herself. The Dwarves looked up at her. "I can't believe I'm crying over someone I barely knew."

"You knew the princess?" Happy asked, sniffling.

"Sort of," Alirah cleared up her eyes. She stood over Snow White, "When I was six, I saw her picking flowers in the glade." She ran her hand through Snow White's hair lovingly, "She carried the same smile she does now. You would think she was in a never ending dream with how happy she was." Alirah squeezed her eyes shut and wheezed. She knelt down and placed her forehead on Snow White's. _Bump-bump. _"Huh?" Alirah felt something. She moved her finger to the corner of the princess's neck. She had a pulse. "She's not dead!"

"What do ya mean?" Sleepy asked.

"She has a pulse! She's not dead." The Dwarves had half smiles appearing on their faces. The hope was coming back into their eyes. _But how is that possible? __**Alirah, **_Hiano whispered,_** on the ground. **_Alirah looked down. There was a bitten apple on the floor. Alirah shifted and had Hiano snake his head out. He sniffed the apple and went back inside. _**It's one of those cheaply cursed apples. Whoever bites into it falls into a deep sleep. I have no idea how to break it though.**_

_**You let me worry about that. **_She picked up the apple. "Snow White's been cursed. This apple's just put her to sleep."

Sneezy took it and analyzed it. "That mean old Queen must have done this!" Sneezy cried. "We have to help her somehow!" Dopey nodded his head wildly, his tears splashing all over. "But how?" The Dwarves muttered worryingly amongst themselves. Alirah put a hand to her chin, humming thoughtfully. _**Alirah, do you know the way to the castle?**_

_**Not from here. The Queen could decide to move by the time we found her.**_

_**Then we must ask the Dwarves for their aide.**_

_**We can't do that. They'll get in the way.**_

_**Then how do you suggest-**_

Hiano was stopped by Grumpy slamming his fist onto the table. All eyes went to him. Alirah was especially intent on hearing him. "Are you all a bunch of knuckle heads?" "We're stormin that castle and we're takin that queen down!"

"We can't do that!" Doc gasped, "Storming the castle will be cruicide – suicide!"

"Then what do we do?" Grumpy roared, getting into his face, "We can't just let Snow White wither away." He grabbed Doc by the collar, "The moment we hid her here in our home was the moment we vowed to protect her. We are going to keep that vow," he pushed him away, "And we are going to wake Snow White up!" He decreed. He raised his pickaxe heroically, "No matter what it takes."

Alirah marveled at how determined Grumpy was. She looked among the other Dwarves and saw the fire in their eyes. _**Okay…**_She sighed with defeat, _**Looks like we're bringing them along. **_Hiano smiled with victory. He knew that somehow the Dwarves would play on her conscience. It went better than he expected. "Then let's get to work," Alirah opted blissfully, "The way to help Snow White is in that Castle, and that witch has the means to do it." She knelt down to them, "Will you boys allow me to help you?"

"After everything you've done for us?" Doc asked. Held out a hand, "We'd be honored to have you." Alirah took the hand and shook it. "Now if we run, we should make it to the castle before the sun sets." Doc planned.

"I can do you one better." Alirah winked. She went outside. The Dwarves trailed behind her. Alirah stood in the center of the path. The Dwarves gathered around, anxious to see what it is she would do. Alirah held out a hand and summoned, "Hiano!" Hiano slithered out and around her arm. The Dwarves scrambled back.

"Do not worry gentlemen," Hiano said with a bow, "I will not harm you."

"Who-who are you?" Happy stammered.

Hiano went to the ground and grew in size. The Dwarves backed away. "Your ride to the castle," Hiano answered. Alirah got near him and extended a hand, offering to help them on. The Dwarves questioned the snake. They weren't suspicious of Alirah, just dubious of her actions. They were wondering how long she would have really kept Hiano a secret. Dopey, though scared out of his mind, edged his way to Hiano. He hid his hands away in his robe, twiddling his fingers nervously. He looked from Hiano to Alirah, questioning whether or not he should ride.

"Don't worry Dopey," Alirah said with a smile, "Hiano and I have been together for a little over a year now," She patted Hiano's head, "He wouldn't hurt a fly." Dopey edge closer. Alirah took his hand and placed it on Hiano's head. She moved it left to right. Dopey smiled widely and hugged Hiano. The other Dwarves seemed to calm down. Alirah put Dopey on and turned back to the other Dwarves. "You boys ready to go?"

**/{}^{}\**

Alirah rode in front so she could steer Hiano. Hiano was speeding through the woods, tearing up the pathway and bushes. The Dwarves, as they gave direction, were hanging on for dear life. They felt the bumps of the road and Hiano's body twisting to move through the woods without scarring himself on the tree trunks. Dopey was burying his face into Alirah's back. Alirah smiled to herself. _**When you get passed the beards,**_ Alirah commented softly. Hiano glanced back out of the corner of his eye, _**these dwarves are only human. **_She laid her head against Hiano's neck. _**And as to the human persona, they always look for some reason to fight. Regardless of their own safety.**_

_**In hindsight, you're human. **_Hiano retorted gently, _**and I've seen you go the distance for others. In case you've forgotten, you nearly died from a stab wound.**_

_**Believe me, **_she moaned, _**I could never forget. **_She put a hand to her chest. _**It still feels like the dagger is in my chest.**_

Grumpy looked passed Doc and up to Alirah. He could see he face contorting into different emotions. One point she's happy, the next she looks melancholy. The same as said for Hiano. Grumpy saw him smiling as well. He leaned into Doc's ear and whispered, "I don't trust 'em," Doc looked back, "When one smiles, the other frowns. There's more to these two than meets our eye."

"Calm down Grumpy," Doc whispered back, "If Alirah wanted kill us she would have by bow – by now." Grumpy spat at the ground, skeptical of Doc's assessment.

Happy poked Grumpy, getting his attention. "She's a good kid Grumpy," Happy assured him, "You'll see." He patted Grumpy on the back affectionately. Grumpy looked forward and glared at Alirah. She and Hiano seemed to be talking about something and it made him nervous. _She's full of wicked wiles. _Grumpy grumbled. _I can feel 'em in ma bones._

**(:|)=(|:)**

Alirah and the dwarves arrived outside the castle. Alirah looked the area over. No heartless were around, but that didn't mean they weren't in the castle. Alirah was tempted to tell them to stay back. But they were Dwarves, with pickaxes, on a mission. They'd probably sneak in after her. She and the dwarves jumped down. The Dwarves twirled and readied their pickaxes. Hiano went around her waist. "You rest old man," Alirah stroked his body, "You've earned it."

"Thank you." He started to snore around her waist.

Alirah rolled her eyes and then looked to the Dwarves. Sneezy and Bashful went to the archway and looked into the courtyard. Bashful motioned with a hand for the others to come close. Happy, Dopey, and Doc went with Sneezy. Alirah, Grumpy and Dopey went to Bashful. "Alright," Bashful whispered, "There are two weird ghost things, and three of those gargoyles in the court yard." He informed. "They're being led by some strange ghost magician."

Alirah leaned over him and peered around the corner. There were the gargoyles. Pacing back and forth throughout the court yard. The three Ghost s were Search Ghosts, who guarded the door. The last ghost was dressed as a magician and he was sitting in the center of the group. "The ghosts are known as Search Ghost," she informed irritably, "The good news is that they can't hear, so they rely on their sight. The bag news is," she pointed to the glowing eyes, "Once they have you in their sights, it's pretty hard to shake them. The other Ghost is known as a Nightwalker. Fast, strong, and annoying."

"You seem ta know a lot about these here creatures," Grumpy commented judgmentally, "Why is that?" Alirah narrowed her eyes. Grumpy furrowed his. "What's the matter WITCH?" He snarled, "Did I catch you and yer lizard red handed?" Hiano poked an eye open. "I saw you two the entire ride. Smiling and frowning – yer able to talk without talkin ain't ya?" The other Dwarves became concerned. Could she speak with talking? And if so, what was she not talking about. "WELL!" Alirah slapped a hand over his mouth. One of the gargoyles stuck its head over the edge. It hissed and gurgled, running its tongue over its lips. Alirah picked up a stone and threw it in the court yard. The heartless formed around it. Alirah and the dwarves let out sighs of relief. "I still want an answer!" Grumpy demanded quietly.

"Grumpy!" Doc hissed.

"It's alright," Alirah assured him. She stroked Hiano again, letting him know things were fine. "The ghosts and gargoyles are something of my creation." She explained. "As a necromancer I have power over the dead. Heartless who are on the basis of death are no problem for me to create." Sleepy and Sneezy exchanged worried glances. Doc and Grumpy sneered. Happy, Dopey and Bashful were waiting for the rest of her explanation. "Thanks to my former employer's power over hearts, she helped me make them."

"Then you should be able to take control right?" Happy assumed.

"Unfortunately no," she groaned, "My ex-boss created a failsafe on the heartless. Anyone who diverts from her rule loses control over their heartless," she thought on hers and Riku's coup d'état. An anime sweat drop dropped on the side of her head, "And I lost that control months ago."

"What about you and that snake?" Grumpy continued.

"As Master and Guardian, Hiano and I are allowed to speak telepathically and in our own language." Grumpy cocked an eye. He was still suspicious of Alirah. But he thought about it: if Alirah was hiding something, why would she tell them all this? _**I figure it doesn't matter if I tell them, **_she said to Hiano. _**They are memories after all. Once we leave, it'll be as if we never met.**_

_**And yet you'll still love them no matter what. **_Hiano chuckled. Alirah rolled her eyes. "Alirah," Doc whispered, "There's too many of them. Please allow us to help you."

"I don't know Doc," She doubted, "These aren't enemies I think you guys can handle."

"We gotta help!" Happy encouraged her. "You've done so much to help us. Let us help you now."

Alirah could argue with them for the next hundred years if she could. The results would be the same. Once she said no, they would beg for her to let them join in. Besides, Hiano was tired. She couldn't ask him to help at that point. It's been a while since she's fed him anyway. "Fine," she agreed. She knelt down and urged them all closer. The three on the one side tiptoed over. They all huddled as Alirah made a game plan. "The Nightwalker and Gargoyles can fly, so I'll lure them away. The Search Ghosts are grounders so you guys can take those three. But stay out of their sight." She fore warned.

"Right!" The Dwarves cried.

Alirah got to her feet. She climbed up the vines and crawled on top of the wall. "_Drakov!" _She shot the dark ball into the center of the group. The heartless looked up at her. "Catch me if you can you half-baked puppets!" She ran along the wall, the gargoyles and nightwalker trailing behind. The Search Ghosts remained in their spots. The spot lights from their eyes were seen on the ground, so the dwarves knew where to avoid. Sleepy and Sneezy crept in first. Sleepy had a dirt ball in his hand. The left hand Search Ghost ran its gaze from left to right. When the light went left, Sleepy threw the dirt ball. It landed in the middle of the light. The Search Ghost floated from its spot. It tilted its head. Its drooping eye dangling on the ground. Sleepy and Sneezy snuck up behind him and drove their axes through its skull, destroying it. Happy and Bashful came in next. Happy got the Ghosts attention. Its head spun in a complete circle and moved for him. Happy raised his axe. As the ghost got ready to attack, Bashful came up on the side and sliced through the ghost, taking down yet another threat. Dopey, Doc and Grumpy didn't waste any time. Doc and Grumpy tackled it to the ground, pinning it. Dopey delivered the finishing blow. The Dwarves laughed victoriously. It felt good to be in battle. They wanted to try it more often. They then heard clapping from around one of the corners. Alirah was applauding them. "You guys are better than I gave you credit for. I hope you'll forgive me for doubting you."

"Not worry," Bashful said with a smile, "We're more than capable of handling creatures like these." He blushed as Alirah drew closer. He twisted his beard into knots as his face turned red. Alirah smiled with adoration. "OH GAAAWWRSH!" He giggled embarrassingly.

Alirah shook her head. "Let's go." She insisted. The Dwarves nodded. They pushed open the door and walked inside. The Dwarves searched under the tables and behind the curtains. They were so determined to find the queen they literally searched every nook and cranny. They'd search a mouse hole if a human could fit in one. _So paranoid. _She giggled. Her eyes roamed over the room. The castle was nothing like what Alirah saw when she took Riku to this place. As of now it was brand new. Even in memories, Alirah always enjoyed the sense of nostalgia that came with them. But that sense was dulled by a feeling of suspicion. _**The security outside was somewhat excessive. **_Alirah commented. _**The queen must have realized what the cure was. **_She touched a pot on a stand. (_Queen and the old woman standing side by side_) _**That vision…**_

_**The old woman and queen again.**_

_**Yes. And I have a feeling that they are one in the same. **_She placed a hand to her fore head, groaning irritably. The death of Snow White, the woman and Queen, the cure – so many questions. _There's only one who can answer my questions__**. **_She looked upstairs. _And he's hanging on the wall upstairs__**. **_"Guys!" She called. "Up here!" Alirah ran upstairs. The Dwarves sped after her.

**/}{\\**

Alirah and the Dwarves made it to the top of the stairs. They came to the queen's bedroom. And to Alirah's delight, on the same wall, the mirror was placed. Alirah gasped in bliss and ran up to it. "This is it!" She cheered, rolling her hands over its smooth surface, "This will help us save Snow White."

"How's a mirror supposed to help?" Grumpy asked.

"Oh ye of little faith," she retorted smoothly, "Join me up here and see what this _mirror_ – as you so plainly call it – can really do."

Grumpy snorted and stomped up to her. The rest of the Dwarves followed. They all saw themselves in the mirror. Alirah tapped her head, trying to remember the words to call forth the spirit. "So what do we do now?" Grumpy asked impatiently. "Stand here and look at how gorgeous we are?"

"If you're that obsessed about your looks," Alirah grabbed another mirror, "Then use this one." She handed it to Grumpy who tossed it into a corner. "This mirror," she raised her hands out in front of her, "is not for personal use." She closed her eyes, feeling the magic of the mirror swirling around her. _This mirror is our only hope. Please be inside. _"_Spirit of the mirror_," She began powerfully, "_Come from the farthest space._" A breeze seemed to pick up. The Dwarves hung onto their caps. Alirah hair flipped, and her skirt flowed._ "Through wind and darkness I summon thee…" _Lightning struck in the mirror. Its magic was gathering. Alirah shot her eyes open and shouted, "_SPEAK!" _Fire engulfed the mirrors reflection. The Dwarves jumped back and hid behind Alirah. "_Show me thy face." _She commanded once more. The flames died down. Coming into view was a face that looked like a theatre prop.

"What wouldst thou know, she who summoned me?" The face asked.

"IT TALKS!" Happy gasped.

"He does," Alirah replied calmly, "This mirror has the answers. We just need to ask the questions."

"In that case," Bashful walked up, "Please tell us who killed Snow White." He pleaded. The spirit remained silent, his face blank. Bashful, prone to his nature, blushed dumbly. "Uh…" he glanced back to Alirah who was smirking, "I think the mirror in broken."

"It's not broken," She chuckled, walking up next to him, "You just need to say it in a rhyming pattern." Bashful scratched his head, wondering why that was. "It's a magician's thing. Our predecessors had an attraction to riddles." She approached the mirror. Thinking for a few seconds, she chanted, "Magic mirror, here my call. Who killed Snow White? Please tell all."

"We already know who killed her!" Grumpy hollered, "The Queen did it!"

"We know that the Queen did it," Alirah retorted harshly, "But you and I both know that Snow White would never take anything her step mother gives her." Grumpy chewed on the side of his cheek and spat out on the floor. "I want to know how the Queen did it Mirror. Please tell us."

"Eyes burned deep with envy," he began, "Heart forever stained with hate. It was the Queen as an old woman, who sealed Snow White's fate."

"Knew it," Alirah grumbled, "Snow White never knew what her step mother was capable of. Disguising herself was a good plan."

"Magic mirror hear my plight. How do we save our princess Snow White?"

"Bitten into an apple cursed with an eternal sleep," The Mirror spoke, "only one remedy will set her free. That which brings love struck hearts bliss, Snow White shall awaken by true loves kiss."

"But who does Snow White love?" Sneezy asked.

"In a place where the flowers glow never fades, you find Snow Whites love in the glade."

"He must mean the glade outside the palace!" Bashful jumped. "That's Snow Whites favorite place to

"Thanks mirror!" Alirah cheered. "Let's go boys!"

**()_}^{_()**

**(Q's about the boss: Go on YouTube and look up Dwarf Woodlands Ventus boss.)**

In the glade stood the witch, cackling and rubbing her hands together with her malicious plans. A large Monstrous Tree danced behind her. Its fruits and leaves rustling with every movement it made. Lying in the flowers, scars and bruises on every inch of his body, was Prince Charming. He rolled onto his side, reaching for his discarded sword. The Witch let out a shrill cackle at his attempts to still fight. "My dear boy," she spoke eerily, "You hardly have any bones left to spare. Stay down before all of them are broken."

Charming stabbed his sword into the grass and pushed himself onto his feet. He was holding his stitching side, but stood defiantly. "I will…not stop!" He choked insolently. He took a stance. His cap slipped from his head, revealing his bruised skull. "I will find the maiden," he strained, "Even if my legs are removed, I will still search for her."

"In that case," the Witch snapped her fingers. The Tree howled and buried one of its four legs into the ground. The flowers shifted and contorted into thorned demons. Their pollen faces with razor teeth, their petals sharpened blades, and their stems littered with thorns. "Allow my friends and me to oblige you!" The flowers shot from the ground. Wrapping around his neck and arms, the flowers dragged Charming onto his back. More flowers tied him down at the waist. The Witch strolled over. She pulled a razor edged dagger from her cloaks sleeve. She knelt down to the still struggling prince, ripping the princes pant leg and revealing the flesh. She touched the cold blade to the leg. "I must warn you," she jested cruelly, "This will hurt."

"Not as much as this!" The Witch looked over. Feet made contact with her face, knocking her into the flowers. She wiped the dirt off her face and glared at who kicked her. Grumpy and Dopey stood a couple feet from her, fists raised.

The Witch then saw Alirah and the other Dwarves run up. Alirah placed a hand on the ground. Hiano slithered down and attacked the flowers. He bit and pried them off, hissing threateningly at the wild flowers. Some of the flowers cowered back beneath the surface. Alirah ran to the prince. Hiano grew and formed a barrier around them. The Dwarves drew near the serpent, determined not to let the queen or her monster through. The Queen merely gazed at the band of rabble before her. She knew she could take the Dwarves and Charming. However she was having second thoughts about Alirah and Hiano.

The Prince was scarred almost beyond recognition, yet he was still among the living. "You're Highness!" She cried, propping him up on her lap. The prince moaned and looked up at her, his eye groggy from exhaustion. "Are you alright?"

"I live…but only just," he groaned, "I thank you and your," he glanced up to Hino, "_Interesting_ friends for coming to my aide. I thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, we still have a fight to finish." Alirah gazed over to the Heartless Tree and the Witch. She only stood there, hunched over and awe struck. _That's to be expected of a human practicing magic, _Alirah spat in her mind. "Hold still." She instructed Charming. She placed a hand over his forehead. "_Curaga!" _She ran her hand over his body. A green mist was left behind and seeped into the wounds. Slowly they were healed – the pant leg too. Charming had feeling returning to his legs and arms. Alirah helped him to his feet. She gave him his sword. "How do you feel?"

"As if," he breathed impressively, "I could battle five dozen bandits with my bare hands!" He boasted. He bowed to Alirah, "Truly, you are a sainted angel from the heavens."

"Flattered though I am," she blushed, "I'm far from it."

"Well as of now you are an angel," he kissed her hand, "And I am in your debt."

Alirah cleared her throat nervously. She sneered to Hiano who was chuckling. "If you want to pay me back," she drew her keyblade, "Help me take down this witch and her little pet."

"It would be my honor."

Alirah nodded confidently. She and charming faced towards the witch. _Hiano, to me._ She ordered. Hiano shrunk and returned to her neck. She held him close. The Witch held her dagger at the ready, smiling with her one toothed mouth. Alirah narrowed her eyes, wondering what she was smiling about. Then, it was slight, she saw the witch move her eyes. _DAMMIT! _Alirah spun on her heel. She threw up her blade, blocking attacking flowers. They tackled her to the ground. "ALIRAH!" Bashful cried. He and Doc ran over and tore at the flowers. The two Dwarves pulled the flowers from their routes. They died instantly. "That's it!" Bashful cried. "We just pull the flowers out!"

"Then we will destroy the glade." Charming commented. Bashful dropped his head sadly.

"NO! He has a good point there!" Doc cheered. Alirah, Charming and the other Dwarves glanced over to him confusedly. Doc pointed to the heartless's leg. "If we get that things leg out of the ground, the flowers should stop attacking!"

"And maybe if the witch is distracted," Bashful suggested, "The monster won't know what to do either."

"It's worth a shot." Alirah agreed. "Grumpy, Sleepy, Dopey, and Happy take the Queen." She ordered. "Charming and the rest of us will take the tree!" Everyone nodded. "GO!" She threw Hiano out. He grew. At first Charming hesitated, but then him, Doc, Bashful, and Sneezy jumped on. "And watch for the flowers!" Alirah's group sped off in another direction.

Grumpy's team went for the witch. The Witch panicked and turned to her monster. "STOP THEM YOU-" Dopey sprang up and latched onto the Witches face. She pulled at his ragged robe, trying to remove Dopey from her face. She raised her dagger. Grumpy grabbed onto her dagger arm, weighing it down. Dopey swirled around to the back of the Witch's neck and hammered his fist on her head. Sleepy and Happy grabbed onto her feet. "RELEASE ME YOU DIMINUATIVE SIZED IMPS!" She roared, trying to kick and throw them off.

"NEVER!" Grumpy declared. "You're going to pay for what you did to Snow White!"

Alirah and her group were a foot from the Tree. The Dwarves and Charming jumped off. Hiano constricted around the tree. Alirah ran up Hiano and to the Trees top. "Eat this!" She sliced at its upper branches, earning a shriek of pain. Charming grabbed onto the other leg and stabbed his sword into it, picking away at it. Doc, Bashful, and Sneezy attacked the planted leg, etching their axes into it routes. The Tree roared in anger. It shook off its fruits. Charming and the dwarves dodged and avoided the fruits. Seeing them explode on impact, they splashed bubbling ooze that burned the ground. One hit Hiano's skin. The Serpent howled in pain. Alirah grabbed her side and cried out in agony. "GYAAAH!" The tree shook her off. Alirah fell on her back hard on the ground. The wind was knocked out of her, but even that didn't stop the burning sensation.

"Alirah!" Bashful cried. He jumped down to her. Alirah's shirt was burned through. A large purple and red discoloration was plastered to her skin. Bashful pulled out ointment from his satchel. He rubbed it on her skin. The vapors soothed the burn, but the pain still lingered. Alirah smiled with gratitude. The tree raised its large rounded foot. Alirah grabbed Bashful and rolled out of the way.

"MY LADY!" He cried. Hiano began to uncoil himself.

"DON'T LET GO!" She cried. Hiano stopped. Alirah was holding her side with Bashful supporting her. "Hiano, you're the only one who can pull that tree out of the ground. It's the only way we can win this fight without destroying the glade."

Hiano gazed at her worriedly. He could see the burn mark appearing on her skin. "Alirah please!" Hiano begged, "I have to aide you!"

"HIANO!" She hissed back. Her eyes firm and strong, "I hereby by command you, pull that shrub from the ground!" Hiano's eyes widened with shock. It was rare that Alirah would _command _him to do anything. When she does give him a command, Hiano has no choice but to obey. But he understood why she was being so stubborn. _Snow White's touched you that much, has she? _He smiled and continued to pull. He moved his tail underneath the tree. He tugged up as much as he could. The tree, thanks to it still trying to shake off Charming and the other two Dwarves, started to come from the ground.

The Witch finally pried off the Dwarves. She saw he creation being mangled from its routes. "NOOO!" The Witch cried. A heartless emblem appeared on her cloak. "YOU WILL NOT DENY ME MY KILL!" She raised her arms. The flowers began to attack again. Alirah and Bashful were strapped down. Grumpy and Dopey were tied back to back. Sleepy and Happy were hoisted off the ground. "KILL THEM MY HEARTLESS!"

The heartless dropped more of its fruit. Hiano took the hits so Charming and the Dwarves were not harmed. But the more damage he took, the more Alirah had to endure. He could hear his mistress grunting and squirming with pain. She tried her hardest not to cry out, but Hiano could hear her as if she were in his ear. Pulling at the Heartless was taking too long. He looked over to the Witch. Her emblem was glowing brighter and brighter, and the heartless was growing stronger. "A heartless base?" He thought aloud. "THAT'S IT – ACK! CHARMING!" The Prince looked up. "Kill the Witch. She's the base for this Heartless. Kill her and the heartless will go along with her!"

"Right!" Charming jumped down. He went to Alirah and cut her free. "Aide me once more!" He ordered. Alirah shook off hers and Hiano's pain and nodded. Charming took point while Alirah covered him from behind.

The two slashed at the deadly flowers left and right. Charming was grazed on the cheek. Alirah was hit on the arm. The two didn't stop. Even as Hiano was hit with more fruit, Alirah didn't stop. The Witch moved her hands out to the front. More death flowers flew. Alirah threw up and hand and shouted, "_XELLA!" _Sparks of fire burned the flowers to cinders.

The Witch stepped back from the fire. Charming emerged from the blazes and stabbed the Witch right through her emblem and into her chest. The Witch howled in agony and shock. The Tree's emblem began to crack in half. The Witch reached a hand and grabbed Charming by the neck. As her wrinkled hands began to wither, Charming's neck was being burned. Alirah came up and sliced her hands off. As they were cut, the hands turned to ash. The witch staggered back. She gawked at her fading body. Her skin and bones turning to ash with each second that passed. The heartless turned into glitters of light. Hiano dug his fangs into the large heartless, taking in the creature of darkness. The flowers began to revert back into normal flowers. The Dwarves were untied and released. Doc and Sneezy leaped from the heartless and helped Bashful. The Witch panted heavily and glared at Alirah and Charming. "To think…" she choked, "I was…defeated…by a bunch…of misfits." She fell to her knees or what's left of them. "How low…I have…fallen."

"No!" Alirah hissed. The Witch looked her in the eye. "It was your own petty jealousy that did this!" she spat. "We only helped it along!"

"Hee…hee…" The Witch laughed weakly, "The strength…of young…love…truly…" she fell back, her eyes closing, "Sickening…" with that word, the Witch – the Queen – was gone. Her ashes drifted back to the castle, forever confining her sinful spirit for all time.

**/(}{)\./(}{)\**

Alirah, Hiano, Charming and the Dwarves all gathered themselves back to the cottage. Alirah levitated Snow White out to the garden. She laid the lifeless princess down and backed away. She used one more healing charm, making the Prince look presentable. As the Prince approached Snow White, Alirah crossed her fingers, praying that the mirror was right, praying that the kiss would work. Charming removed his hat and knelt down to the princess. A crestfallen tear rolled down his cheek. "Was this battle all for nothing?" He wheezed hoarsely. "Did I fight to accomplish nothing?" he scorned himself. "Even so…" he lowered his head and touched his forehead to hers, "though you may no longer be living, know that my love for you transcends that of death." He moved his head and touched his lips to hers. Alirah found she was blushing and looked away. _Riku…_Bashful, who was sitting on the wall next to her, smirked mischievously. Alirah blushed even more. A gasp was heard. Bashful and Alirah looked over. Snow White had awoken. Cheers of victory exploded from the Dwarves. Alirah grabbed hold of Bashful and twirled around. She couldn't remember that last time she was this happy. So happy that she kissed Bashful on the cheek. Steam screamed from his ears as he fell unconscious with love.

After giving the Dwarves a kiss on their heads, Alirah the Dwarves watched as Charming carried Snow White off into the distance. "At least I can leave knowing she'll be happy." Alirah sighed with relief.

"YOU'RE LEAVING!" Bashful cried.

"'Fraid so," She answered with a smile. She faced the Dwarves and said, "You guys were really awesome today. Snow White is lucky to have you."

"And we were lucky to have you." Happy replied.

"yeah," Grumpy grumbled, "Sorry fer – you know – being a-"

"It's alright grumpy," She giggled, "I forgave you a long time ago." She and he shook hands. Bashful's eyes filled with tears. Alirah knelt down to him and wiped the tear from his eye. "Don't cry Bashful," she pleaded, "We'll see each other again someday."

"Promise." He said.

Alirah brought him in for a hug, "Promise." The rest of the Dwarves joined in on the hug. As they parted, Alirah waved good-bye to them. She warned them to look after Snow White or she'd hunt them down. As she made her way for the appearing door, Alirah felt a warm sensation in her heart. She was…at peace with herself. "Maybe there is something to this love thing."

_**Finally admitting your feelings are you?**_

"I am." Alirah answered confidently. "And after today, it's good to let people know how you truly feel. Otherwise, one day, they may not be there for you to tell them."


	8. Got it Memorized

**Got it Memorized**

**She Loves Others**

**(Alirah POV)**

As Alirah exited the Woodlands, she thought about how far Charming was willing to go for Snow White. So farm she has seen three handsome princes travel long distances and face ferocious monsters for the ones that they loved. Their dedication was truly inspiring to her. No matter how bad the odds, they were willing to move forward. When things were getting bad for her, Alirah considered running away many times. She thought it would be better than faces the pain that is her past – even though she lived in it. But after what she witnessed and after seeing who she'll encounter while being in the castle, she had to keep moving forward. But can she truly face the ghosts of her past. "GAAAH!" She sighed.

"What is it?" Hiano asked. "You seem really down right now. What's on your mind?"

"I already know what's in store for me while I'm here," she started off somberly, "I'm going to be seeing people that I haven't seen in over nine years. I know I should be happy. But the truth is I'm terrified."

"Why?"

"You saw how Even reacted. Being a Nobody changed him. He went so far as to attack me. He's always been someone who puts experiment before feelings, but that just makes me wonder."

"About?"

"If being a Nobody has made Evan even more of a science junkie. What has it done to everybody else? Do they hate me, miss me, or want me dead?"

"**GEEZE YOU'VE GOTTEN SO NEGATIVE!" **A voice boomed. **"The Alirah I knew was never so pessimistic." **A dark portal appeared in the hall. Alirah drew her blade, getting ready for anything. "If anything," A boy with long, spikey, red hair appeared, "She would always make sure everyone was happy. What happened? Did Vexen upset you that much? I could always punch him for you." Alirah cocked an eye. She was going to admit he looked familiar, but she couldn't place him. "Don't recognize me?" he commented humorously. "I suppose that's to be expected," he shrugged, "I didn't recognize you until Vexen told me who you were. I mean, after all, it has been nine years." Alirah glanced over to Hiano. Like her, he was trying to make sense of the situation. "Talk about blank with a capitol B," he mumbled, scratching his head, "Okay, okay," The boy said, waving his hands, "I'll help you out. I'm number 8 of the organization. Flurry of the Dancing Flames is my title. But everyone just calls me Axel," He put a finger to his head, "Got it memorized?"

Alirah's eyes shot wide open. She knew that phrase. One of her old sparring partners said in every other sentence that left his mouth. She pointed a finger and shouted, "LEA!"

Axel applauded her answer, "Very good Ali." He held his hand s out, presenting himself like a prize, "That's right. It's me. So how have you been these last nine years?"

"I've been alright," she replied, trying to keep her rising anger suppressed, "You."

"Can't complain." His smile faded into a melancholy expression, "Though I could be better with an explanation." Alirah knew that was coming sooner or later. In retrospect, she did just up and leave without saying good-bye. She figured she'd have to explain sooner or later. "Or maybe it's more appropriate to say Ienzo wants an explanation."

"Ienzo's here?" She gasped. Axel nodded his head slowly, "CAN I SEE HIM? WHERE IS HE?"

"He's in one of the castle basements. But I doubt you two should see one another right now." He warned. Alirah's determination to see Ienzo slipped away. "He's pretty upset. A few of us are." Alirah shied back. She rubbed her arm appallingly. What did she expect? Only one to be upset? "So explain!" Axel demanded. He appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Why did you leave without saying anything? Do you have any idea how worried we all were?" He asked shaking her.

"You guys worried?" She asked astonishingly. "Over me?"

"Of course we did!" he stated furiously. "Now why didn't you tell us you were leaving?"

"Because I didn't know!" She blurted. Axel blinked with confusion. Alirah looked down, her hair hiding her face, "I didn't know I was going to leave that night. All I knew was that Terra – Xehanort – whoever – knocked me unconscious. The next thing I knew, I woke up at that stupid castle run by a mouse and walking brooms!"

"Why didn't you come back?"

"I tired. But they wouldn't let me. If anything they tried to keep me away from Radiant Garden after that incident." Axel's grip loosened. Alirah cautiously reached a hand up to his face. She stroked the smooth surfaces, reminiscing about when she first laid eyes on his face. "There was nothing I wanted more than to be with you guys again. I missed you all so much." She placed the other on his chest. Nothing was in it. This dampened her spirits. "Your heart really is gone." She droned. She curled her fingers around the chain bauble of his cloak, "You really are empty shells."

Axel brought her in and hugged her tightly. Alirah gasped, surprised by the hug. "My heart may be gone," he proclaimed in a heartfelt tone **(**_Go figure_**)** "But I never forgot how much I cared about you. I never forgot how happy I was whenever I saw you smile." He ran his hand through her short hair, feeling every last strand as it left his fingers and fell back into place. "That smile was so intoxicating; none of us could help but smile with you. How I miss that smile." Alirah returned the hug. She rubbed her face on his chest. She wasn't listening for a heart, she was feeling his chest. He may have been taller, but his still had that skinny body and the firm chest. Axel, as lea, would hug her to make her feel better.

**Flashback**

_I was attempting to perfect my Gravity spell by practicing on sturdier objects like statues and rocks. I practiced for several hours each day. But I never seemed to get any closer to achieving my goal. A couple times I would just blow the statues up with my fire spell out of pure frustration. There was one time where I just threw my blade at a statue. It ricocheted right back and was about to hit me in the head. I threw her hands up, expecting to be beaned in the head and knocked unconscious. The impact never came. I peered passed my arms and saw that Lea had caught it. "You really should be more careful with this," he winked, handing the blade back to me, "You could hurt yourself."_

"_I realize that!" I roared. "If I were worried about being hurt, do you honestly think I'd have this stupid blade in the first place?" I asked sardonically._

"_Uh oh, somebodies angry again," he teased playfully, poking me in the nose. I furrowed my eyes and growled like a dog at him. "You know what you need at a time like this?" he asked as if he were an announcer on the radio._

"_A vaporizer so that I can make you leave sooner."_

"_A BIIIG HUG!" He wrapped his long arms around me. I tried to pry myself away, but he held me firmly. He smashed my head against his chest and pet my hair gently, as if I were a kitten. As I felt his hand run through my hair, I felt his chest move in and out as he breathed. I followed the rhythm of his breathing – the sounds as he breathed in and out. Without even realizing it, I started to synchronize with his breathing. Then I heard something very soothing to my ear - something that was like a small drum beating on my diminishing anger. 'Bump-bump, bump-bump, bump-bump,' I heard his heartbeat. It was such a wonderful sound. As we parted, he asked, "Feel better?"_

_I smiled warmly and said, "Yep! Thanks Lea."_

"_No problem shorty." He said as he pet my head._

**Flashback end**

Feeling his hugs once again was like being in heaven – except heaven denied him a heart for her to listen to. _I wish I had a keyblade that could retrieve hearts, _she thought somberly, _Maybe then I could actually help you guys. _"Hey!" Axel exclaimed, holding Alirah away from him, "I just got a crazy idea."

"What is it?"

"You could become a Nobody!" Alirah's eyes widened. Hiano's jaw dropped. "Yeah. You could become a Nobody and all of us can hang out together like we used to."

"Become a Nobody?" She questioned. "That's a bit drastic don't you think?"

"Not at all," he waved off, "It's actually a simple process. And the best part will be that you can be with us again. It'll be just like old times."

"But…" she dropped her gaze.

"But what?"

"What about Riku?"

"What about Riku?" he spat, "The guy was a jerk to you, remember? He makes you choose between Terra and him."

"He doesn't make me choose." She reassured him, "He just wants to know if my feelings are genuine."

"Well what about his?" Axel retorted hostilely. "Riku's always questioning you. Well what about him? He can't look you in the eye and admit he may like someone else."

"Maybe not." Alirah sighed. "I couldn't look him in the eye."

"You aside," He pulled her close, "if you know that he may like someone else, bother going after him still?"

"Because he's my friend," she declared confidently, "And whether or not he feels the same way is of no consequence to me. I'm not going to abandon him because you guys are mad at me!" She moved her face close to his, "And there's no way in hell that I'd ever become a Nobody, and serve your sadistic boss, Xemnas! I'd sooner give up my blade before I do that!" Axel was taken aback by her statement. He saw the determination in her eyes. Alirah wasn't going to stop looking for Riku not matter what Axel said. Alirah shook herself out of his grip and took three steps back. "I never stopped loving you guys," she declared, "Nor will I ever forget the fun times we've had together. But," she added strongly, "Our past isn't going to keep me from finding Riku," She drew her blade and took a stance, "And I'll cut down anyone who gets in my way!"

Axel dropped his head and shoulders. "So you're going to keep up this fight?" He asked gruffly. Alirah tightened her hands around her blade. "You're going to take all of us on for someone you've known for not even a year?" He tightened his fist. Alirah prepared herself for a fight. "So be it." he decreed, standing up straight. "Then you'll get your fight!" he opened a portal, "But know this," he said ominously, pointing a challenging finger, "After every one hears about this, you will not be shown any mercy. We will appear and we will be out for blood."

"After what I've been through for the last nine years," Alirah stated, running a finger down her blade, "My life wouldn't be considered normal if I didn't have one or two fights here and there." She pointed her blade, accepting his challenge, "I dare you and your black cloak wearing buddies to DO YOUR WORST!"

"And we shall." Axel took his leave.

Once the portal vanished, Alirah dropped to her knees. She stabbed her blade into the floor. She took deeps breaths and roared, "RIIIIKUUUU! I NEED YOU!" She dropped her head. "I miss you so much."

**}/.\{**

**(Riku POV)**

"ACHOO!" Riku sneezed. He wiped his nose and looked around. "Alirah?" he called. She wasn't there. He took out the card Vexen gave to him. He placed it to his heart. "Are you thinking about me?" he whispered.

"That could be it." Riku jumped and drew Souleater. He faced the hall behind him. standing in the middle was an old man dressed like Ansem. "Or it could be your senses are telling you that Alirah has abandoned you."

"You must be old man Xehanort!" Riku snarled.

"Indeed I am." He bowed, "And you are Riku – Alirah's former love."

"What do you mean former?" He spat.

"I was under the impression you tow had broken up," he explained innocently, "At least that's the impression I got earlier."

"What do you mean?" Riku pressed, becoming interested, "What did you do to Alirah?"

"Nothing yet," he smirked, "However I did see her with another man – A handsome young boy. She hugged him for many minutes. She appeared as if she were in a dream." Riku's sword arm lowered. Was he hearing the old man right? Was Alirah really in the arms another man? _But…Mickey said…_"I bet the king told you that Alirah was worried about you, and that she was thinking about you," Xehanort continued to mock, "But I can assure you, those words were all lies. Alirah only loves one: Terra. With him gone, she moves to the others from her past." Riku's arm dropped completely. His cerulean eyes were diming with defeat. Xehanort smiled at his despair. "Try to understand my boy, Alirah is so engrossed in her past, she absolutely refuses to let go of it. She loves those from her past so much that she's considering becoming a Nobody just to be with them again."

"No…" Riku grumbled, "You're wrong."

"I know it's hard to hear," Xehanort pressed, "But I can assure you, it is true."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Riku darted forward. He sliced his sword for Xehanort's face. Xehanort blocked him. He repelled Riku back. Riku flipped back onto his feet and pointed a hand, "DARK FIRAGA!" Three balls of purple and black flames shot out. Xehanort slapped them away effortlessly. Riku attacked again. Xehanort vanished from sight, and then reappeared on the stairs to the next world. He smiled at the hot headed boy. Riku faced him, taking a stance. "Alirah has told me stories of her past," he told the old man, "The man's arm's she was in was probably someone from her past. After all, this castle thrives on memories." Xehanort cocked an eye at the angry boy's faith in his partner. "Alirah would never become a Nobody just to end her pain. That would be like taking her own life. She and I are going to keep fighting and we will both leave this castle together, cutting down anyone who gets in our way."

Xehanort threw his head back and laughed. That cackle echoed throughout the entire hall. "The loyalty of the young," he chuckled dryly, "It truly is a misled marvel to behold. Fine Riku. Continue your futile quest to claim your love. But I warn you now, when you see that I am right, your heart will be so broken, Ansem will be able to make an army of puppets out of the pieces." And with that he took his leave.

Riku put his sword away. "Alirah won't become a Nobody," he declared, "She'll fight until her arms go numb." He approached the door. "They'll see," he smiled, "Alirah will find me. And we will be together again."

**Till next time people. ;-)**


	9. World of the 10th Floor

**World of the 10****th**** Floor**

**Radiant Garden Part 1: Friends No Longer**

**Once again, I would like for you guys to bear with me with this. I haven't played BBS yet, so I'm going off things I've seen from the videos on YouTube.**

_**Axel declared Alirah an enemy. So now what are Alirah's old friends plotting next?**_

Nine years ago, Alirah met and made so many friends in radiant garden. Ansem the Wise, Kairi, her seven boys, Merlin – the list goes on. But, for some unknown reason, she seemed to lose them. Kairi was back on the Island – she was safe. Merlin tried to kill her, and she became separated from her friends. Now one of them – for some reason probably being Xehanort's fault – believes that had abandoned them. That news brought her world crumbling down. Especially now that there is a chance she may have to fight one of them soon. But now her only question was: Which one will she be fighting next?

Alirah was sulking in the white hall of Castle Oblivion. The last words she spoke to Lea repeated in her like a broken record. _"I dare you and your black cloak wearing buddies to DO YOUR WORST!"_

_"And we shall."_

For at that very moment, she had just declared war with a group of her oldest friends. And what's worse is…this whole thing was because of Xehanort. Not only was he convincing everyone that Alirah had abandoned them, but her turned them into nonexistent shells of their former selves. They claimed to be somebody else. They say that they are somebody new because they added an X in their names. Well Alirah didn't believe that. Not for a second. If they had really forgotten who they were, Vexen and Axel wouldn't have reminisced about their good times together. Not only that, but Vexen never would have kissed her. Neither would Axel have hugged. Alirah believed that some part of their original selves still remained. She just needed a way to make them see what their leader was doing.

Alirah let out a depressed sigh. Circling her finger on the ground, she dreaded what world lied behind the next door. If she remembered correctly, the next few worlds that she visited in between the nine years were Disney castle, Radiant Garden, The coliseum, and The Land of Departure. Which world was coming next? _Please don't let it the last three. _She moaned in her mind. _I couldn't bear it if I had to go back to those worlds._

"Well I'm afraid you must, Alirah." Alirah glanced to the ground and saw Hiano staring up at her with sad eyes. "I know you fear seeing the faces of your past," he rubbed his head on her knee, "But if you wish to leave this castle, you must press on."

"I don't know if I can." She buried her face into her arms, "I'm not sure I can stand seeing anyone else."

"Don't you want to see Riku again?" Alirah nodded her head in her arms. "Then we must keep going. If you stop now, then Xehanort will win. And I know you don't want that.

Alirah looked up from her arms. Her red eyes burned with determination. Xehanort literally fed off of her misery. And the more she moped, the stronger he would become. Alirah clapped her hands onto her cheeks and perked herself up. She rose from the ground and raised a fist to the air. "You're right Hiano!" She proclaimed strongly. "No matter what, I have to keep going. I must find Riku! And as I said to Axel – or so he calls himself," She drew her blade, "I'll cut down anyone who gets in my way." Hiano bobbed his head. _That's my girl! _He slithered to her waist. Alirah faced the giant white door. "Bring it on Castle Oblivion! I escaped Maleficent and Chernabog's grip. I cheated and escaped deaths hand twice," she raised a confident fist, "And I'll sure as hell escape yours."

**/=\^/=\**

**In the basements**

Zexion was leaning sulkily against the wall. He held his hand over his mouth. He could smell Alirah as if she was standing next to him. A couple times her looked over to see if she was. All he saw was a nostalgic shadow of little pig-tailed Alirah, batting her big red eyes. He could still hear that enchanting laugh of hers. A smile tugged at his lips. "Hmm!" _SMACK! _He smacked his head against the wall. "Don't you dare!" He snarled to himself. "Don't you dare plague my mind with your charm!" He put a hand to his head, pulling at his hair. "I won't allow you to skip through life without paying for what you've done!"

"Good, Good," A thick, velvet voice complimented. Zexion gasped and turned to the room's center. A black portal appeared. And out of it came another Organization member. He removed his hood, revealing tan skin, and long silver hair. "That determination, that blood lust, is exactly why I value you so much."

"Lord Xemnas!" He gasped. He got down on one knee, bowing respectfully. "What brings you here?"

Xemnas smiled warmly, "There's no need to be so formal," he chuckled, "I merely come to tell you what memory Alirah is sure to be visiting next." Zexion exhaled with surprise. He glanced up at his leader. Xemnas smiled at the fact that he had him hooked. "She should be visiting her Radiant Garden memory. You know the place where all of you first met." Zexion rose to his feet, keeping his head dropped. His fingers curled into a tight fist and his teeth grinded angrily. "But do not misunderstand," Xemnas commanded, interrupting Zexion's train of thought, "I do not wish to see her killed, merely subdued."

"But you said so yourself!" He roared, "She abandoned us and left to train for power! She didn't even bother to try and come back to us!" He stomped up and grabbed Xemnas by the collar. "She's your little sister!" Xemnas stifled a chuckle at the sister notion. Since he attained Terra's face nine years ago, he always went on about Alirah being his little sister. "She left you as well! Why are you being so calm about this?"

"Because there is a certain talent of hers that I require," He answered calmly. "A talent that I believe grants her privilege to join our ranks." Zexion relaxed his grip. He had an idea as to what talent he meant. Xemnas snaked a hand up and took hold of Zexion's chin, "And I believe you're the only one who can convince her to join us. After all, you both were so close once, weren't you?" Zexion diverted his gaze, not wanting his leader to see his soft gaze. "If that friendship meant anything to her, she'll agree to these terms without hesitation, right? After all, you and I both know how soft hearted she can be." He wrapped an arm around Zexion's waist, pulling him in. He trailed a finger down Zexion's jaw line. "Just pull at her heart strings. Succeed where No. 8 failed." He lowered his lips to Zexion's. Zexion's lip twitched. He could feel his superior's breath teasing them, "And I promise, with the abilities you both have, you can rule the worlds alongside me. And best of all, once kingdom hearts is complete and you exist once again," his lips went to Zexion's quivering ear, "You will finally be able to claim Alirah all for yourself." Zexion's eyes widened. He wasn't going to lie; he had a crush on Alirah back in his kid years. But there was an obstacle in his way. Xemnas let go of him, "And do not worry about Riku." Zexion's brow twitched. Xemnas summoned a portal, "He's a couple floors ahead of Alirah. So whatever happens stays on those floors." He walked through. "Just make sure she's alive when you get her." With that said, the leader disappeared into the portal.

Zexion scoffed and made a portal himself. "She'll be alive…" he grumbled through gritted teeth, "But I can't promise that I won't break a few pieces."

**|=\^/=|**

**In another room in the basement**

Vexen, Axel, and Lexaeus were watching Zexion and Xemnas's conversation on a crystal ball. They were disgusted by their leader's deceptive tongue. Well, not Axel. He felt that Alirah abandoned them as well. And that explanation she gave him wasn't sitting with him right. Anyone who knew Alirah knew that she wasn't one to give on a quest. If she tried to come back like she said, why didn't she keep trying? What stopped her?

"It would appear that our leader is growing impatient." Vexen stated resentfully. "He must really want Alirah."

"But why would he?" Lexaeus asked perplexedly. "I' not saying Alirah wouldn't be a good addition." He added, seeing Vexen and Axel's cold stares. "But what is it about Alirah that he wants?"

"You would have to ask Number 7 about that." Vexen answered grudgingly. "You know how much our leader confides in him." Vexen smirked to the brooding Axel. "Perhaps you could ask Axel. After all, you both were best friends."

"That was a long time ago." Axel growled. "Now all that bastard wants to do is kiss up to Xemnas."

"My, my," Vexen chuckled, "It would appear Alirah's absence had more of an effect than I thought." He stated deviously. Axel crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, trying to hide his person from the sneaky Academic. Vexen had an annoying way of figuring out what made you tick. Be it with lab tools or just his eyes. "In any event," He continued, "Should we stop Zexion from going? Or allow this to play out?" Axel's attention was drawn back to the circle. He and Lexaeus exchanged questioning stares. Zexion and Alirah were possibly the best of friends as kids. And after what Xemnas said and what Axel pulled, those two were likely to kill each other. However, Alirah had a bad habit of speaking the truth in a fight. She always put emotion behind her attacks. The more she fought, the more emotional she got. The same was said for Zexion as well. "Well gentlemen?"

Axel moved from the wall. "I'm not convinced that it was the Mouse king and other Disney Castle resident's fault." he explained. "Alirah was never one to take orders from anyone – whether she liked them or not. Remember how many times she disobeyed Ansem the Wise?" Vexen and Lexaeus smiled to one another. Alirah was grounded by Merlin and Ansem a few times. "I think there was another reason why Alirah left and why she didn't come back. Zexion might be the only one who can get her to explain."

"Agreed." Lexaeus grumbled. "I think it time we got answers from Alirah and not just our leader's word."

"Very well," Vexen waved a hand over the ball. It tuned to Zexion making his way for Alirah. "Let us watch and see what comes to light."

**\:"{:}":/**

**In the world**

Alirah's journey through the portal was rather smooth. Though where she landed had a rough texture. It was a dirt road. There were stand for people to sit in, and railings decorated with flags and streamers. She was on a track. She let out a disappointed breath. "Figures I'd wind up here," She grumble, "The fates really are testing me."

_**We're in Radiant Garden, aren't we?**_ Hiano asked. Whenever they enter a new place, Hiano always makes a point to hide away. He and Alirah don't like revealing who or what they really are. Keeps the cloak of mystery up that way.

"You're darn tootin." Alirah turned to an ice cream stand. She saw three little ducklings dressed in Red, Green, and Blue shirts and hats. She smiled warmly. It was Donald's nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie. The three ducklings ran up to her. "And right now we're trying to have a race." Huey informed her.

"Well we would if we had the prizes ready." Dewey muttered somberly.

"What's wrong with the prizes?" Alirah asked.

"AWWW," Louie whined, "That no good Pete took 'em!" Alirah's brow furrowed angrily, "He said we'd get 'em back if we agree to let him win them all."

"We would make more, but Pete and his little friends took all of the raw materials." Dewey explained. He punched his hand vengefully, "I wish we could get back at him."

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, HA, HA, HA," Alirah laughed out loud. The three ducklings backed away slightly, becoming scared of Alirah. "I don't…believe this," she laughed. "After all these years…that fat idiot is still up to the same old tricks!" She stopped laughing and wiped her eyes. "Oh this day couldn't possibly get any better." She started to walk away. "I'll be back."

"HEY WAIT!" Louie called after her. "How do ya know where he is?"

"Oh Pete," she waved, "That loser loves hiding out underground. And last time I checked, the purification facility under the gardens is as underground as you can get."

"Let us come with you then!" Huey volunteered. The three ran for her. Louie and Dewey grabbed her by the hands. Alirah swung them back and forth. "We don't get the chance to go down there. Horace won't let us, since we're too young." _That sounds like Horace. _Alirah laughed mentally. "Can we come with?" He grabbed her skirt, "PLEASE!"

Alirah's better judgment told her to say no. But her history with the three ducks told her if she said no, they would just follow her anyway. _If I remember correctly, _Alirah reminisced, _their uncle Scrooge should be here somewhere. Maybe I should ask him. _"Hmm…" She grumbled nervously, glancing down to the ducks. They were staring her down with wide, beaming, pleading eyes. _Then again it couldn't hurt. Pete's about as threatening as Kairi. _"Okay," she sighed. The three ducks jumped for joy. "But I want you all to stay close to me, understand?" She commanded.

"We understand!" They cheered.

"Good," she smiled, "By the way, my name's Alirah."

"I'm Huey!"

"I'm Dewey!"

"And I'm Louie!"

"And we're going to be your tour guides!" They cried. Louie and Dewey grabbed her hands again and dragged her along. Alirah smiled at their energetic behavior. _You three never change. _Back in the day, the three ducks would always arrive at Merlin's place and take her and kairi on a ride around the track. She remembered how much fun she they all had. Feeling the wind blow through their hair, them all laughing together – it was like a paradise. _But even a paradise can have a black cloud. HMM! _Alirah spun on her heels, her hands slipping from the two ducks. She narrowed her eyes to the stands. _Someone's there. _She brought on her gold eyes. She saw a gray aura peering over the stands. _But that's…_ "Hey Alirah?" Dewey pulled on her hand. Her gold eyes swapped back to red, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she lied. She took his hand, "Just thinking." The two continued for the facility. Alirah glanced back to the stands. She quickly flickered between red and gold. The Aura was gone. But she remembered the aura's color. _So…you're here._

**)^(/_\)^(**

The Ducklings and Alirah made it to the town square. Alirah couldn't help but marvel at the scene. Has it truly been that long since she's seen this place? The vibrant colors, the liveliness of the shops, the tranquil sounds of the flowing water – it was all overwhelming. Alirah then brought her attention to the center of the square. Shadows of the past formed around her. Lea and Isa arguing about Lea losing a fight, Aeleus and Dilan patrolling the grounds, Braig picking on Ienzo for how short he was, Even trying to hunt down Alirah to do experiments, and Kairi playing with her grandmother. She smiled dreamily and wiped an approaching tear from her face. _**This is very overwhelming. **_She said to Hiano.

_**It must be. From what I remember, this was the best part of your trip.**_

_**It was…**_Her eyes watered up again. _**And it all came to an end when Terra gave in to Xehanort. **_Louie saw Alirah's saddened expression and became concerned. "What's wrong Alirah?" Alirah looked down to him. Louie pointed to her tear filled eye. "You look like someone who just lost their best friend."

She wiped her face. "It's something like that." She stared up at the castle. "I used to live here some years ago," she began, "I made many friends, created a new family when my old one had to leave – I had a good life here."

"What happened?" Huey asked carefully. "Why'd ya leave?"

"Things happened…" she croaked, "My brother and friends disappeared, my teacher was killed, and my grandfather figured that this was the safest place for me. But when this man found me, I had to leave."

"What happened to your friends?" Dewey asked.

"We found each other again," She shrugged. Her expression turned dark, "But now we're not on the friendliest of terms." _HM!_ She narrowed her eyes and moved them to the corner. Someone was behind her. "Hey guys, when does that race of yours start?"

"In two hours," Louie answered, "Why?"

"In that case, I need to visit one of my favorite spots. Can you wait here for me?" The three boys nodded. Alirah returned a grateful nod and headed out. The ducklings watched as she left. They were confused now more than ever. Why couldn't she visit later? They believed she'd be there for a while. But Alirah knew she wouldn't be. So she needed to settle this before she left.

She vanished behind a wall. "Hiano, remain here." She ordered. "This is going to be a very personal fight. And I want to do it alone."

Hiano slithered out and climbed up a pipe. "Very well." He acquiesced. "My lady," he sighed, "Please…do be careful. I can sense this will be a heart wrenching battle.

"More than heart wrenching," she faced the walkway, "It's going to be an absolute torment." With that said, Alirah hardened her emotions and continued walking. Hiano could only watch as his tortured mistress walked away. Alirah touched a hand to her chin. _First Even, then Lea…now you, _she sighed, _Well, I suppose I should be grateful that it isn't Isa. Who knows what he would do to me?_

**/(\:/)\**

Alirah found herself wandering into the Fountain Court. It was as beautiful as she remembered it. The stone pathway glistening from the splashed water, the violet water blending itself with the blue mosaic, and the way the weeds and algae grew on the walls was like looking at a painting in an art museum. The sounds of the wind and water flowing gave her the urge to dance. Or more rather, she wanted to sleep. This place had a way of doing that to her. She looked up at the sky, feeling her shoulder length hair drift in the breeze. "Do you remember when we were kids, and we wanted to hide away from Master Ansem whenever he asked us to train?" She asked aloud. She went to the stairs and leaned on the rail. Her thoughts drifted into the past._ "_Master Ansem would want us to train like crazy because of the unversed that were appearing. And whenever we didn't feel like training, you and I would run away here, sit on these steps, and eat ice creams until our stomachs would explode." She put a hand to her mouth and giggled, "I remember the time you ate so many and you got a brain freeze on top of a stomach ache. Your face was priceless." He laugh grew louder. "We sure had some great times as a kid." The wind picked up. Though she smiled, Alirah's expression darkened slightly. Her ruby eyes seemed to be losing their vibrancy with each second that passed. "But now it appears that the days of sharing ice cream are far behind us. Now it looks like the only thing we'll share is our blood as its shed." She glared challengingly up at the top of the fountain. "So I hope you can give me a descent fight…Ienzo!" The grey haired boy stood atop the ledge. His cloak flapped violently in the wind. His dark gray hair was covering one eye. His other eye was narrowed demonically. But Alirah didn't need to see both eyes to know what he was feeling. Both of his blue eyes were flaring with a red hatred. Alirah took a fighting stance and smiled evilly, "Because as I recall, you were so fragile that a bunny could kick your ass!"

Zexion smiled contemptuously, "See now there's the funny thing," he snarled, "In the nine years that you have been gone, I have had time to perfect my fighting skills. He smirked smugly, "So much in fact, that I have beaten Aeleus in a fight." Alirah became nervous. Aeleus wasn't the strongest person in the world, but only a fool would challenge him. Alirah was one of those fools. And she had the scar to prove it. "Last I checked you were unable to defeat him, were you not?" He mocked. Alirah's face flushed. She gripped her arm tightly. _Oh shut up Emo!_ "Which means that I'll have an easy time defeating you." He jumped into the court yard with her. Alirah remained unimpressed. "Now that I think about it," he pressed, taking a fighting stance, "You and I never did get a chance to spar back then, did we?" Alirah narrowed her eyes further. _That's right. We've never actually fought. _

**Flashback**

_Since we were the youngest and weakest, the elders wouldn't allow us to fight anyone older than us because they were scared that we'd get hurt. However they didn't seem to mind us fighting when the unversed attacked. S you and I would always go off on our own and train. Never fighting each other, just doing target practice. For weeks we leveled up and gained new abilities. Our abilities grew so much that we started to show off to one another. That's when the argument happened._

"_I'm stronger!"_

"_No! I am!"_

"_I AM!"_

"_I AM!"_

"_I could beat you without breaking so much as a sweat!"_

"_You couldn't beat me even if you tried!"_

"_I wouldn't need to try. I could sneeze and you'd fall over!"_

"_WANNA BET PIGGY TAILS!"_

"_BRING IT ON MINI EMO!"_

_You and I wrestled over that argument for god knows how many days. But never once have we tried to prove the other wrong. We were such good friends that we were literally terrified to raise a fist to each other. So we thought we could settle things by either wrestling or lame competitions. Racing, chess, computers, ETC - We tied every time. That was when we made that bet. "Alright. When it comes to activities, you and I match. So why not settle this a different way." You proposed._

"_How do you mean?"_

"_We settle this with a fight. Whoever wins is named the strongest."_

"_And the loser buys the ice cream."_

"_Deal." _

**Flashback end**

Alirah smiled to herself. "To think we'd be settling on such sour circumstances." She sighed dismally. She took a breath. "In that case," Not drawing her baled, Alirah took a fighting stance, "Don't expect me to hold back because we're old friends Ienzo."

"I wouldn't expect you to." He snarled. Zexion took a stance. "Oh and as an FYI, I am the 6th member of the organization – Zexion the Cloaked Schemer. Do try to keep that in mind." _Figures! _She spat mentally. She hated hearing the new names. It was just further proof that Xehanort's Nobody had robbed her of her friends. Alirah dropped her head. Her bangs covered her depressing red eyes. Her body started to shake, but not with anger. It was something else. Her body felt heavy yet light. Her stomach was tying itself into knots, tightening unbearably. Chills ran up and down her body. She was losing all feeling in her hands. Zexion took note of her strange behavior. Alirah shot her head up and a short laugh escaped. Zexion scowled at the laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I'm not laughing because it's funny!" She hissed humorously, "I'm laughing because I'm psyched! Because I know," She tightened her hands into fists, "I'm going to be the one to settle that bet."

Zexion bit his lip angrily. "Even after all these years, you're still just as over confident as ever." He growled. Though Zexion admired determination, over confidence was his pet peeve. People who declare victory before a battle is done deserve to be thrown into the dirt. "In case you've forgotten, I've won more fights than you ever did!" His body started to glow. His eyes surged with power. "Don't think because you defeated Ansem that you're better than me you inept underdog!" He growled

Alirah tightened her fists. "I won't be the underdog once I win, now will I?" Her dark magic began to swirl around her. Her eyes changed to gold. She could see their aura colliding, trying to suppress the other. The emotional battle was tense. Zexion and Alirah were the greatest of friends. To meet after all this time and be forced to battle? It was overwhelming.

_Again! _Zexion gritted his teeth. _That annoying confidence! _He thought back to when the elders would watch Alirah practice. They always seemed to cheer her on, telling her to never give up. While with him, they were always hard. Sure he was a couple years older than Alirah. But still…"YOU!" He spat. "An emotionally scarred girl like you has no right acting so high and mighty!" He roared.

"HA! What happened to the _calm controlled _Ienzo?" she mocked. "Am I making you that nervous?" She put her hands on her hips, smirking cynically, "You're the one who picked the fight with me and now you're too scared to go through with it, is that it?"

"Just make sure that you remember something," Zexion smirked, "We aren't fighting for ice cream! We're fighting for our lives!"

"Well seeing as how I've been doing that for nine years, while your leader's been babysitting your ass, I might as well declare myself the winner!"

"There you go acting confident again!" He spat with revulsion. "You don't honestly believe you can beat me?" He scoffed dubiously.

"Heck yeah, I do!" She declared firmly. "In fact I could have kicked your ass ten times over nine years ago, only Even would have killed me if I broke you!"

"YOU WERE NOTHING BUT A COMPLETE EMBARRESSMENT TO THE GUARD!" Zexion swept a hand to the side. "Always smiling and trying to make it seem like nothing was wrong!" Energy gathered in a circle around his feet. His hair flowed violently, revealing both of his enraged eyes. "YOU STILL ARE AN EMBARRASSMENT TO FIGHTERS EVERYWHERE!"

Alirah furrowed her brow and glared demonically with her gold eyes. "ONLY BECAUSE NEXT TO ME YOU'RE EMBARRASSED AT HOW WEAK YOU TRULY ARE! ISN'T THAT RIGHT IENZO?"

"A – LI – RAH!" Zexion charged forward.

"I – EN –ZO!" Alirah charged next. Charging their magic at the ends of their fists, they both threw a punch. They both caught each other's fists. The energy they gathered dispersed into their arms, making the other feel the power they had accumulated. They were equal and they were deadlocked. Both pushed ferociously. Height and age difference aside, Alirah and Zexion were evenly matched – Strength and Magic. Alirah lashed her foot out, going for his hip.

Zexion caught her foot. He put one hand and over her leg. "HURAAH!" He flipped her overhead and brought her down to the ground.

Alirah landed on her hands and caught herself. "NICE TRY!" She used her other foot and kicked him in the face. Zexion staggered back a few steps, rubbing his face. As Alirah spun on her hands and knee, Zexion ran for her. He threw a punch. Alirah caught his arm and tossed him over her shoulder. Zexion spun in the air and skidded backwards, stopping himself. In a flash Alirah was in front of him. She fired rapid punches for his face. Zexion barely managed to block them. A punch got through his defense. Alirah knocked him through a crumbling wall. Bricks fell onto him. Alirah snarled animally and ran over to him. Some of the algae covered the bricks. Alirah wiped them away. "HNN!" She growled. Zexion was gone – vanished. She moved her flaring gold eyes around the area. Zexion seemed to disappear without a trace. But Alirah knew different. While Alirah specialized in attack and defense magic, Zexion's talent was illusions and tricks. He could disappear and then reappear before you have a chance to blink. Alirah has always been the only one able to find him. _Where are you hiding? _She looked form the broken wall, to the stairs and finally the fountain. _Splash! _"Hm!" _Splash! Splash! _They moved up. A grey aura moved around. "There you are!" She whispered demonically. She ran and jumped up the fountain. She reached the top. Zexion appeared and was squatting on the top. "SHIT!" She cried.

"HYAA!" He kicked her right in the forehead. Alirah went flying back. "Walking into Traps Alirah?" He teased. Zexion jumped after her. "You've gotten sloppy!"

Alirah flipped backwards and landed on the walls ledged. "DON'T GET COCKY AND LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!" As she leaped back into the air, she drew Oblivion. The width went for Zexion's stomach. Zexion reacted by blocking with a book. Static flared as Zexion tried to repel her. Three more books appeared. Alirah recognized those books. They were his weapon and reading material. The three books formed a triangle. A ball of energy gathered in the center. Alirah raised her feet. The books shot out a beam of light. Alirah kicked off Zexion and managed to spring out of the way. The beam struck the water. Alirah landed on the upper level of the courtyard.

As Zexion landed on the ground, he shot another light strike at her. Alirah rolled away and started to run. "Run all you like Alirah!" He taunted heatedly. "YOU WON'T ESCAPE TWICE!" Zexion ran alongside her. He fired more and more beams. Alirah flexed her blade and deflected them in all directions. Zexion shot at the ground in front of her. Alirah tripped. Zexion caught her ribs with his foot as she fell. Alirah crashed hard onto her back. Zexion landed on top of her and started to punch her wildly. Alirah tired her best to block. The punches made it through her defense. Zexion clapped his hands together and got ready to hammer her head."

Alirah got a chance to strike back. She brought her blade over her. Zexion's hand struck it. Alirah counter clock wise swung her key, grazing Zexion's cheek. She then brought her leg up and kicked him off. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" She sprang up and back onto her feet. She lunged for Zexion. The Schemer formed his books into a small shield. As Alirah struck at them, their energy flared in all directions. The clouds in the sky started to become warped and dark. It appeared as if a turmoil storm was coming together above them. The heavens could sense their anger.

Zexion got back far enough from Alirah. He opened all of his books and sent them at Alirah. They circled her, their pages flapping viciously. An orange ring took form. Alirah leaped from the circle as it shot icy hot needles. She drifted down to the ground and slashed for Zexion. Once again he dodged. He recalled his books. The two teens stood off a few feet from each other, panting heavily. The longer this battle took, the more their adrenaline increased. And these two having an adrenaline rush was worse than Braig's sadistic pranks.

"Why…" Zexion growled shakily, his head dropped. Alirah relaxed somewhat and cocked an eye. "Tell me why…" He body began to shake. The books were resonating with his anger. Zexion shot his head up. His were watering. "TELL ME WHY YOU LEFT!" Alirah dropped her gazed sadly. _This conversation again? _She dreaded. "Why did you leave and not come back? Didn't we mean anything to you?"

"HOW CAN YOU ASK THAT?" Alirah cried. Feeling severely insulted. "You guys meant the world to me! Not a day went by that I didn't miss you guys." She put a hand to her chest. "I missed you so much that my heart ached."

"If you missed us that much, why didn't you come back?" He spat, pressingly. "Axel said you told him it was because of that mouse king. He and I don't believe that for a second! When you put your mind to something, nothing stops you." Alirah growled in the back of her throat. Mickey and those from Disney Castle were part of the reason. But it wasn't the main reason. "So what was it Alirah?" He snarled. "Was it because your big brother was there?" Alirah's eyes flared. _My brother? _"Knew it," he chuckled cynically, "The night he arrives and you decide to disappear. You must have hated him more than he thought."

Alirah threw a fire bolt. Zexion sprang back. Alirah's blade was emanating with dark energy. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT I HATED HIM!" Her gold eyes were glowing dangerously bright. "I loved Terra more than life itself! Not a day passed that that love faded."

"Terra?" He questioned. "I thought Xehanort was your brother."

"Are you trying to make me kill you?" She snarled. "That old bastard…" Then she stopped. The night Terra arrived, Xehanort possessed him. So technically…Xehanort was her brother. No one besides the original key blade masters, Alirah, Merlin, Yensid, and Mickey knew that. Well…Alirah had a feeling Braig knew something. But other than that, Alirah's greatest nightmare had come to pass. And she couldn't bear to live with it. Alirah hid her eyes behind her bangs. "You guys want an explanation?" She asked harshly. "Well hear it is!" She glared daggers at Zexion. The schemer was taken aback by her rage. "The night Terra returned nine years ago, he was possessed by the Old Keyblade Master Xehanort – A bastard of a teacher and the main cause for my being gone all these years. After Xehanort possessed Terra, I couldn't stand to see Terra's face as long as it was being occupied by Xehanort. We fought it out. But after that fight, Merlin and Mickey carried me off. I lived with Mickey for eight years." Zexion didn't bother to ask questions. The story he was hearing was different from his leaders. But for some reason he believed her. "For those eight years I tried to come back and see you guys. Each attempt I got closer. But I was dragged back. At times…I was happy that I was dragged back."

"Why?"

"Because it meant that I wouldn't have to see Xehanort's face." She held herself, whimpering like a child, "I couldn't bear to see his face. But I wanted to see you guys so badly. And I knew that if I did, Xehanort would have tried to take you from me. He always looked for ways to take people from me. I didn't want that for you."

"Well maybe if you would have faced your fear, none of this would have happened." Zexion derided. Alirah didn't agree but didn't disagree. Even if she had warned them, she doubted that Xehanort still wouldn't try to take them. "You know…" Zexion spoke softly, "You could fix this." Alirah eyes brightened. "If you join the organization, you could hang out with us again. We can all go back to the way things were."

_Not this again. _She grumbled dismally. Alirah despised the fact that she had to become a Nobody just to be with everyone. But no matter how much she cared for her seven…she couldn't bring herself to do it. "Is that what you believe?" she asked emotionlessly. "You honestly believe that we can go back to the way things were? As if they never happened?" She asked more harshly. "You've been living in your books for too long!"

"So…you're saying…you're not…going to come with us?" He asked tensely. He dropped his head. "You're not going to let anything go?"

"Too much has happened for me to let it go." She answered miserably. "Xehanort has caused too much pain and suffering, I can't look the other way. Not even for your sake Ienzo." She took a fighting stance once again. "I have to stop him and anyone who gets in my way. I'm sorry."

"So am I." Zexion's energy began to rise. A grey mist flowed from his body. His books were surrounded by a swirl of beige liquid. "Lord Xemnas was right!" He shrieked heartbrokenly. "Our friendship doesn't matter to you! All you care about is that Riku!" _Xemnas…The one who looks like Terra. _Alirah thought, not being bothered by Zexion's rising anger. "Xemnas wants you alive? That's fine!" He raised his hands over his head. "Even if all of your bones are broken, you'll still be alive," He smirked devilishly, "But just barely." He swiped his hands down and out to the side. The four books twirled in the air, transforming into four more Zexion's.

"Dammit!" Alirah panicked.

"Still confident that you can win, Alirah?" The four Zexions mocked scornfully. "Well now that confidence has just landed you into inescapable trouble."

Alirah held her Blade firm and stood her ground. "I beat Chernabog and Ansem! Kicking your ass will be cake walk!" She pushed off the ground, charging for Zexion.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Next chapter will be up soon – Real soon. I'm writing it right now.**

**Till then**


	10. An Imbecile's Call to Disorder

**Radiant Garden Part 2 **

**An Imbeciles Call to Disorder**

**The four Zexions will have numbers**

**(Riku POV)**

Riku made it through his next world effortlessly. He found himself in the eight floors halls. But once again, Alirah was not there. Riku began to doubt that he would ever see his friend again. _Friend? _No…not his friend. Not even his best friend. The feeling he had for Alirah was stronger than any mere friendship. What he felt, he wanted to say when Alirah was there. "Ali…" He looked up to the ceiling, "When I see you…I'm going to tell you…how much it is that you mean to me."

"And you had better mean it!" Riku spun to the closed door behind him. "Because she seems to believe you're worth it as well!" He was greeted by an angered red head. He was greeted by Axel.

Riku flipped back and drew Soul Eater. Axel was unfazed by the hostile gestured. "Who are you?" He demanded. "And how do you know Alirah?"

"The names Axel," he answered gruffly, "And – once upon a time – Alirah's best friend Lea."

"Alirah's friend?" Riku questioned. "Then that means you know that Vexen guy." He pointed out.

"Yes. She knew him as Even." Riku dropped his gaze somberly. Riku didn't know why, but he felt a sensation of jealousy. He's met two people that know Alirah better than he does. And the way Alirah talked about them, she revered them greatly. Axel noticed Riku's expression. With his brow furrowed and eyes narrowed, Axel said, "As we speak right now, Alirah is fighting Zexion. Or – as she knew him – Ienzo. She's doing it for the friendship that you both have."

"Our friendship?" he gasped.

"Yes!" He snapped. "She continues to resist joining us to be with you!" He snarled with abhorrence. "God knows why she wants to be with you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riku hissed.

"Why would Alirah want to be with a boy who fears the darkness?" Axel ridiculed harshly.

"I'M NOT AFRAID!"

"BUT YOU ARE!" Riku flinched at the scream. "You fear the darkness inside you. Fear that it might take over. But what scares you even more is that Alirah has control over it." Riku opened his mouth to protest. But no words came out. His hand slowly fell to his side. His eyes were wide with shock. Was he really scared of Alirah. "I knew it!" Axel scoffed. "As a necromancer, Alirah succeeds at controlling the darkness within a person. You're afraid she'll take control of you, aren't you?"

"No I…that's not it."

"Or maybe you're just afraid of what lurks within the darkness?" Axel smirked. "You and I have both seen Alirah when she loses control. She becomes something she's not." Riku thought back to his journey to Monstro months ago. He also remembered what Hiano told him about hers and Yensid's battle. Alirah's anger had its ways of getting the best of her. And when it does, she becomes something she's not. Riku knows what it's like to lose control. He's done it once before. "You fear that you will become just like her?" Axel laughed. "Alirah wastes her time with you."

"You're wrong!" Riku declared. Axel cocked an eye. "I don't fear Alirah. I could never be afraid of her. And I don't fear the darkness either."

"Then what is it that you fear?"

"The last time I had dark powers, I relied on them too much and made Alirah cry!" Axel's eyes widened. "Seeing her worry about me – I don't know – tore me apart inside." He confessed. Axel could relate. Seeing Alirah upset is heart wrenching for anyone. "So I promised her that I wouldn't rely on the darkness. That way, I won't make her cry."

"Hmph! Now I see why she likes you so much." Axel stated enviously. "Your will and heart are strong." He smiled widely. "Alright then Riku, I'll make you a deal!" Riku raised a brow. "Though I can't say much for anyone else, I promise not to bother you or Alirah for the remainder of your visit in this castle, if…" Axel flicked his hands out. A circle of fire appeared and two chakrams emerged. "You can beat me in a fight."

"Ha!" Riku laughed. "You might as well take a hike then." He raised his blade higher, "Because I don't plan to lose to someone like you."

"Let's see if that bravado keeps you alive!" Axel charged."

**(x/}{\x)**

**(Alirah POV)**

**Happening during Riku and Axel's conversation **

Alirah glared at the four Zexion's. Each one had their own books to battle with. _Impressive…_she marveled mentally. The four Zexion's all had the same aura level. Zexion had managed to divide his energy evenly among them. It was hard for her to tell which one was real. "Not bad Zexy," She smirked when Zexion sneered at the nickname, "But it'll take more than that to beat me!" She charged for the four Zexions. They all scattered into a square. Alirah went for Zex 1. Her blade pointed directly for his stomach. He smirked and moved languidly to the side. Alirah immediately spun on her left foot and kicked Zex 1 in his ribs with the back of her right heel. Alirah regained her footing and went for him again. Zex 1 used his book and deflected her, sending sparks flying in all directions. As Alirah stabbed in, Zex 1 spun and karate chopped the blade out of her hand. "WHAT!" Zex 1 then kicked back and hit her in the stomach. Alirah fell backward. Zex's 2 and 3 immediately jumped in. They grabbed her by the arms. "HEY! HANDS OFF!"

Zex 1 smirked and decided to join in. He tightened his glove. "Hold her still boys. I'm going to enjoy every moment of this." He began punching her in the stomach.

Alirah felt her stomach bruise and tear. But…the pain was…it didn't feel like it was her pain. With every punch, Alirah felt Zexion's emotions. _Anger…hurt…sadness…Oh Ienzo._ She mourned. _It's your pain that I'm feeling. _"HMPH!" She glared. At the moment, another person's feelings wasn't her biggest concern. "Well here's some more pain for you!" Alirah brought her foot up. Using Zex 1's arm as a balance beam, Alirah pulled side kick to his face. He was knocked to the ground. Alirah landed on one knee, and aimed her hands at the 2 and 3. "_Glacia!" _ Ice needles shot through their chests. The two Zexion's poofed away. "Hm?" A shadow appeared from behind her. Alirah summoned her blade back to her hand. She spun swiftly, slicing Zex 4 in the stomach. He poofed away next. "So that's three gone," She grunted, standing on her feet. She looked to Zex 1. "Which makes you," she charged, "THE REAL ZEXION!" Zex 1 threw his hands up. Alirah cut him down the middle. "It's over….huh?" Zex 1 split in half and poofed away. "WHAT?" She moved her eyes around. "Where'd he-" She felt an ominous wind pass through her hair. "Above!" Zexion was floating in the air. All four books were wide open.

"DODGE THIS IF YOU CAN!" The books powered up with energy. An orange and beige ball formed. Alirah panicked and held up her key defensively. "That won't stop me!" He snorted. "_HEAVENS RAGE!" _The ball launched multiple fire torpedoes. Alirah held her blade over her head and closed her eyes. The torpedoes hit Alirah, creating a dust cloud. Zexion stopped his attack, smiling at his work. "I think I over did It." he snickered. He then shrugged, "Oh well. Maybe now you'll consider joining us after that little demonstration!" Zexion's smirked faded. The dust began to clear. He saw Alirah's black blade spinning like a wheel. Black and red flames were blazing. There stood Alirah. Her eyes were still closed as she was chanting. _There's no way I missed! _Zexion hissed mentally, feeling humiliated. Standing straight with her hands crossed at the wrists over her head, Alirah prepared her fire spell. Zexion became infuriated. _DON'T TELL ME SHE ABSORBED MY ATTACK! _His brain tried hard to come up with an answer. Then he noticed her blade. _That's it…_He breathed. _The velocity of the spin and the magic must have deflected it._ _To think her powers have grown to the point where she could perform such a feat. _He marveled at his former friend's strength and finesse. There was a certain artistry in her form…in her fighting style. _Maybe this is why Lord Xemnas wants you. _He thought gloomily. He became entranced. _Is this your true strength?_ He landed on the ground._ Have you truly surpassed me Alirah? _

Alirah stopped chanting. She shot her golden eyes open. They were beaming with ferocity. Zexion backed down. "Aeleus must have let you win," She mocked harshly, "Because there's no way he'd be beaten by powers as weak as this!" wrists still crossed, Alirah steadily moved her arms down. The Blade moved along with them. Its spinning speed increased as it hovered in front of her. Zexion began to sweat. _Her power is growing! _He admired. _She could very well rival Xigbar! _Alirah smiled. "Still think I'm being over confident, Ienzo?" Zexion brought his books in front of him, preparing for her strike. "_XELLA," _She uncrossed her wrists and extended her two fingers and thumbs,_ "BIRAGE!" _ She put the hands to the spinning blade. A storm of red and black needles flew for the Schemer. They tore through his books and struck his body.

Zexion cried in anguish and was thrown back into the Fountain Court yard. He landed in the pond with a loud splash. His body sizzled with pain. Steam from the heat magic rose from him as the pond water cooled him down. Grudgingly, Zexion opened his eyes. He saw Alirah land on the mini bridge in front of him. She stood proud and firm, her gold eyes telling Zexion to stay down. The sixth org member obeyed the gaze. He laughed dryly. "You never cease to amaze me, Alirah." He groaned. He leaned up. His body fluctuated with pain. He managed to make it to his knee. "And as usual, you're always full of surprises." He smiled warmly. Alirah relaxed, getting caught off guard by his smile. "I'm glad." A portal appeared around him. "Maybe next time we'll get that ice cream."

"IENZO!" She called. But it was too late. Zexion disappeared. Alirah was crestfallen, but still pulled off a smile. _I look forward to it. _He smile faded. She put her hands on her hips and glared to the crumbled tunnel hole. "Didn't I tell you to stay back?" She snapped. Nothing was there. She growled and stomped over to the debris. Bending over she hissed, "I know that you're in there Hiano! Come out!" His eyes big and pleading, Hiano slinked from his hiding place. "I thought I told you to stay put!"

"And I thought I told you about using your Aura Sight for too long!" He shot back harshly. Alirah snorted and took off the eyes. "Alirah – though you are more powerful these days – you know what happens when you use that sight for too long." Alirah bit her lip angrily. "You lose your sight for a set period of time."

"I'M AWARE OF THAT!" She snapped hostilely. "It _was_ only five years ago." She faced him and glared harshly, "Why aren't you back with the little ducks?"

"Because I sensed your powers growing and rushed over." He explained sympathetically. "And the way your power was growing, I knew that you met up with someone from your past." Alirah's gaze dropped. Hiano slithered over and rubbed his head on her leg. "I'm here for you Alirah. Whatever problems you have, please know that you can talk to me."

Alirah hmphed and looked away from her serpent. She felt disappointed that he didn't listen to her. In fact, there have been plenty of times that Hiano didn't listen at all. But she was also thankful. Hiano not listening has saved her a few times. There were a few times during their partnership where Alirah didn't want Hiano around. She's even told him to take a hike once or twice.

**Flashback**

_Alirah would train with Hiano day in and day out – Especially when the castle was empty. The snake would strike hard at her with his tail and fangs, increasing her agility and endurance. Alirah would get hit and knocked down a few times. But Hiano always pushed her to keep trying._

_After their training was done, the residents at the castle would notice that she was growing stronger. Alirah would then hear whispers, 'She's getting stronger…should we tell the king or the wizards…you know she's supposed to hold the legendary snake…maybe she shouldn't live here.' For eight years she had to hear those words. Alirah, one day, couldn't take anymore. _

_She went to the castle roof and summoned Hiano. "What do you require of me, My Lady?"_

"_Everyone in this castle hates me!" She pointed angrily to the snake. "AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"_

"_Me, My Lady?" Hiano blinked with bewilderment._

"_IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU MERLIN, MICKEY, AND THE OTHERS WOULDN'T BE SCARED OF ME! MAYBE I COULD HAVE REMAINED IN RADIANT GARDEN WITH IENZO AND THE OTHERS!"_

"_I'm sorry My Lady, but you're the one who agreed to have me accompany you." He pointed out snidely. "If you didn't want me you never should have summoned me!"_

_Alirah grabbed him by his large head and glared death bound daggers into his eyes. "If I didn't, you would have kept me awake at night!" Hiano smirked mischievously. Alirah's grip tightened on his head. "So you admit that you would have kept me awake?" Hiano smiled widely. Alirah tossed him aside. "You're nothing but a menace you know that! It's your fault my own Grandfather doesn't want me!"_

"_What do you plan to blame on me next?" He asked snappily. "The Unversed? The Heartless maybe? Oh! I know! You plan to blame me for the darkness that's growing?" His sarcasm was getting under Alirah's skin. Her dark magic was leaking from the pores of her body. Hiano's smirk grew. "I bet you wish to blame me for you existence as well?"_

"_I DIDN'T ASK FOR IT!" She roared shrilly. "I DIDN'T ASK FOR THESE POWERS, I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS LIFE, I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOU!"_

"_And that's exactly how I feel." Hiano replied calmly. Alirah's anger quelled a bit. She wondered by what he meant when he said that. "I didn't ask to be born a snake who steals souls. Nor did I ask to be sealed in a keyblade for centuries." He narrowed his eyes, "And I especially didn't ask to be joined at the hip by an infantile Necromancer with family issues." Alirah moaned and twiddled her fingers bashfully. "But these are the hands you and I have been dealt. So the only choice you and I have is to bear with it."_

_Alirah let out a sigh of defeat. "You're right." She sat down, folding her knees into her chest. "You and I both never asked for any of this to happen. And it's not fair of me to blame you for it." She scolded herself. She hid her face in her knees. Her tears streams from her eyes into her lap. "I just need someone to blame you know. I've tried blaming Xehanort. That old bastard took everything from me. But for some reason blaming him doesn't make me feel any better."_

_Hiano took pity on her. He could feel his mistress's sadness as if it were his own. He slithered over and wrapped himself around her. "It is because you can't defeat him." He elucidated. "When you lose someone to another, you want that person to know your pain 10 fold. But Xehanort is so powerful that he's absorbing your pain. The only way for you to defeat this monster is to put your pain aside."_

"_But how?" She whimpered, not looking at him. "My heart is torn into so many pieces. And it keeps tearing the longer that I remain here."_

"_Then allow me to help you repair your heart," he offered, tilting her head up with her tail, "And by doing so, you'll unlock abilities that most sorcerers could only dream of doing."_

"_You'd really help me?" She asked with astonishment. "Even after what I said?"_

_Hiano moved in front of her. Crossing his tail over his chest and bowing his head, Hiano announced, "No matter how deep your knife sharp words may cut, they will never pierce through my loyalty." He smiled, "I'm with you for the long haul, My Lady."_

_Alirah smiled brightly. She ran up and hugged him. "You're the best Hiano. And please, call me Alirah."_

**Flashback end**

_And since that day, no matter how bad things got, you've always looked out for me. _She thought proudly. "Hiano…" He looked up at her, "We should probably go meet up with Huey, Dewey, and Louie. They might come looking for us."

"Right." He chuckled. He returned back to his blade. Alirah took one last look at the spot where Zexion laid. _I wonder who I'll see next._

**(\|/)_(\|/)**

**(Riku POV)**

The battle between Riku and Axel was beginning to heat up – literally. Axel had the entire hall blazing with his flames. And he had Riku sweating. Both were very proud and speedy fighters, but Axel had age and experience on Riku. Axel is known for using his heat to slow his opponent down while it gave him a speed boost. And with Riku's lack of ice magic knowledge, he needed to find another way to down those flames. And fighting fire with dark fire wasn't going to work.

"HYAA! GRAAH! URRG! ARRRG!" The two roared. Riku sprang off one knee. His energy built on his blade. "EAT THIS AXEL!" He swung hard. Axel smiled and side stepped the attack. "WHAT!" Axel effortlessly raised a foot, connecting with Riku's ribs. Riku ignored it and grabbed Axel's foot. "Let's try this again!" Riku stabbed for Axel's waist.

Axel caught it with his chakram. "Not fast enough, kiddo!" He used his other chakram and shot out a stream of fire. Riku managed to block. The force of the attack pushed him back some. "Not bad! But you'll have to do better!"

"I PLAN TO!" One strike after another, the metal of the weapons clanged and sparked with the fighter's determination. They both struck harder and harder every time. They could feel the vibrations in their weapons. Though their hands were getting numb, neither one was letting up. Both seemed to be evenly matched. However…

"_Pyratic Bola!" _Axel sent his chakrams flying. A fire rope extended between them. Riku threw up his sword, preparing to cut it. "No use!" Axel mocked. The fire touched Souleater. The chakram bola tightly wrapped around Riku. The chakrams hooked into the ground and burned Riku's skin. Riku howled in pain. "Keep fighting the way you do and this battle will be mine." Axel mocked. He snapped his fingers. The chakrams returned back to his hands. The ropes vanished and Riku fell to his knees. "How you've managed to make it this far into the castle is beyond me." he groaned, shaking his head insipidly. "Oh well. Maybe once you're beaten, Alirah will see that we're better for her." Riku was down on one knee, holding himself up by Souleater. He panted heavily with exhaustion. His skin was scorched and burned. He was hanging on by a thread. Pushing up on Soul eater, he rose to his feet. His muscle's sweltering with pain. But that wasn't going to stop him. "Whoa," Axel's eyes widened with feigned amazement, "So you still want to fight after all that." He shrugged, "Alright then." He charged up his flames. His chakram spun at the ends of his fingers. "Don't say that I didn't warn ya kid!" The flames that ignited the hall began to grow hotter. Riku's burns resonated with the heat, but he continued to ignore them. _Come on Riku, _He encouraged himself._ You have abilities that are just as good as Alirah and Sora's now USE 'EM! _ Her bore his indomitable blue eyes into Axel taunting green ones. Riku was known as the hero of darkness, but he was also a speed demon. There were times he would beat Alirah because he was so fast. _That's it! _Riku held his sword straight up in front of his face, both hands on the hilt. He closed his eyes, quieting his mind. A dark purple mist emanated from his body. "What are you up to, Riku?" Axel spat.

Riku's eyes shot open, the purple blazing with the blue. Axel backed away slightly. Riku raised his sword, "_Unit Mirage!" _He swiped it down. Six more Riku's appeared, surrounding Axel.

The eight member brought his chakrams up defensively. "You think a stupid trick like this will beat me?" He taunted. His fire radiated from his body. "You better think twice kid." He dispersed fire streams in all directions, striking at the Riku's. The streams went right through. "NO WAY!"

"If you liked that," The Riku's smirked, "You're going to love this!" They tossed their swords into the air. They all then clapped their hands together and hummed meditatively. The hands began to glow purple while the sword were glowing icy blue. "Now!" They all cried, "_AURA JUDGEMENT!" _The six Souleaters shot into the ground around Axel, scratching his cloak and skin. The blue energy rose and shot from the hilts. Five of the sword disappeared. The sword behind Axel remained and shot him in the back. Axel was blown into the wall. The fire died down, returned the hall to its simple whiteness. The other Riku's vanished, leaving the one true Riku. "DIRECT HIT!" he cheered.

Axel groaned with pain. He struggled to his knees. "Hm…Hn, Hn…ha," Riku's eyes gaped in bewilderment. Axel was laughing. "HA, HA, HA! Oh yes…_cough…_now I'm sure." He rasped.

"Sure of what?" Riku spat."

"Why Alirah chose you." He smiled. As Riku was about to open his mouth and ask a question, a black portal appeared around Axel. "Save the questions kid. I'm not in the mood to answer. Tell Alirah I said take care, okay?"

Riku didn't trust the Nobody. But since he was Alirah's friend, it was the least he could do. "You bet." Axel nodded with gratitude and took his leave. Riku let out a long exasperated sigh. He collapsed down to the ground, lying flat on his back. "Okay…time to take a nap…" he rasped. "Alirah…if you're here…I'll…see…you…soon…_SNORE!"_

***)^_(*)_^(***

**(Alirah POV)**

As Radiant Garden faded into an orange skied afternoon, Alirah felt a tickle in her nose. "ACHOO!" She rubbed her nose. "Maybe playing in the fountain wasn't a good idea." _**I highly doubt that's the case. **_Hiano commented. _** OOH Riku must be thinking about you. **_Hiano teased. _**So what are you going to do when you see him? Are you going to kiss him? Maybe let his hands glide over you smooth body. **_Alirah blushed. _**Oh dear. Did I guess right?**_" SHUT UP!"

"Who?" Alirah looked down. She saw the three little ducks. Without her knowledge, she was back in the square. "Who were you taking to Alirah?" Dewey asked.

"No one!" She laughed. "I was just…uh…uh…where was Pete again?" She changed swiftly.

"In the facility below the gardens." Louie answered. He pointed to a downward stairway, "And that'll take us there."

"INDEED!" The four jumped at the firm tone. They turned and were greeted by a stern looking Scrooge McDuck - with his usual top hat and cane. "The Purification Facility is down there!" He pointed his cane commandingly, "And you four are not to go down there!" _Good grief, _Alirah complained mentally, _Next thing I know Master Ansem's going to appear and tell me it's past curfew._ "You're obviously new here lass," he said empathetically. He knocked his nephews on the head with his cane, "But my three nephews here know better!"

"Aw…but Uncle Scrooge…" The three whined.

"Sir, please don't be angry with them," Alirah pleaded genuinely. "It was my idea to head down their I the first place. You see, I used to live here so…"

"So we asked her to help us with that no good Pete!" Huey jumped in. Alirah smiled and nodded.

"BAH! PETE!" Scrooge spat. "That no good scoundrel! He came and took all me ice cream!" He dropped his head miserably, "And I was on the brink of making a new flavor too." _That's right…_Alirah and Ienzo always went to Scrooges Ice Cream Parlor for their ice cream. They even bought Ansem his own ice cream a few times. Scrooge had a way of guessing what flavor was a customer's favorite. And though he was a stickler about money, he never charged too much. He was a very good ice cream maker and an even better friend. "Lass…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name's Alirah."

"Aye. That's a right beautiful name." he complimented dreamily. "Anyway, Alirah, I cannot allow you to face Pete. An imbecile he maybe, weak he is not." He pointed to her damaged body, "And judging by your state, he would crush you like a tooth pick."

Alirah wasn't going to lie to herself. She felt pretty beat up. But that wasn't enough to stop her. "If that's what you think, then come with me." Alirah offered with a pokerfaced smile. Scrooge was taken by surprise by her lack of fear. "However, I'm not going to let Pete get away with more of his stupidity." Alirah turned for the stairway, "I'm going. And I plan to win." She continued back on her journey to the Purification facility. Alirah could say that she was excited about this fight. But in all seriousness she wasn't. Pete was, without a doubt, biggest pushover in a fight. She couldn't count how many times she beat him in a fight while he was working with Maleficent. _He wasn't a threat then. He sure as hell won't be one now._

The four ducks marveled as Alirah strolled confidently to the facility. They tried so hard to figure her out. Wondering how she planned to beat Pete. Did she have some secret power that they weren't aware of? Well until they knew what was up, they couldn't let her go alone. They rushed over and joined her to the facility.

**-_-((|))-_-**

The Ducks and Alirah came to an entryway. It was a large hall with flowing ponds on the side. The bricks were panted purple in the middle to look like a carpet. Alirah marveled at how well preserved it was. Memory or not, it was all breath taking. "Alright…" she hummed, "This leads out to the Outer Gardens, right?"

"Aye. Let's keep going." The ducklings and Alirah nodded and continued on their way.

_**ALIRAH! **_"I know!" Alirah spun back to the entrance, taking a stance. The four ducks are shucked and follow her gaze. Back at the entrance were three large heartless with shields. "DEFENDERS!"

"What are they?" Scrooge gasped.

"Those are some of Pete's friends!" Dewey announced excitedly.

"And whole lot of trouble!"

"YEAH!" Huey, Dewey, and Louie picked up scattered pebbles and rocks. "Well we're three times the trouble they'll ever be!" They launched the rocks as hard as they could. They bounced off the Defenders, not even scratching them. One Defender scratched its ear lazily. "WAK! It didn't even bother 'em!" Louie cried.

Alirah smiled derisively. "Well, you guys get an A for effort. _**No time for grades! Time to fight! **_Hiano urged. "Right! Stand back, you guys!" Alirah flicked her hand, summoning her blade.

"WHAT'S THAT THING?" Dewey freaked.

"Helpful!" Alirah charged for the Defenders. They all shot a fire ball for her. Alirah swatted them into a wall. She sprang up and behind them and impaled the middle ones back. He was done. Alirah immediately struck the last two down. So far all was clear.

"LOOK OUT!" Scrooge cried. Alirah felt something appear behind her. She turned her head back. Three more Defenders stood over her. Alirah tried to turn to fight. But the Defenders were too quick. They rammed their shields into Alirah's back, knocking her back to the ducks and the wind out of her.

"That looked like it hurt." Huey cringed.

"Not too much!" Alirah groaned, getting on her knees. She coughed dryly. Her body felt worn out. _I'm still exhausted from my fight with Ienzo. _She grumbled. _I might not be able to handle this. __**In that case, get going. **_Hiano advised. _**He who turns and runs away can live to fight another day.**_

_**Okay…**_ Alirah staggered to her feet. "RUN!" Alirah pushed them for the exit. The Heartless stampeded after them. Alirah and Scrooge shoved the doors open. "HURRY!" They urged the three little ducks. Huey, Dewey, and Louie didn't waste any time. They powered through. Scrooge and Alirah soon followed. As they entered into the Outer Garden, they slammed the doors shut behind them. The Outer Garden was a large bride over the town square. It loaded with fountains and tiny waterways. There was a pillar with a stairway inside it. That was the way to the facility.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _The heartless hammered against the door. "Hurry kids!" Scrooge urged. "We must hurry – GAH!"

"What's – NO WAY!" Alirah cried. Huey, Dewey, and Louie backed away into the wall around the door. Two dragon heartless hovered overhead. "Those are Wyverns! They're all attitude as well as muscle." The Wyverns weren't their only problem. The doors began to rumble more violently. The Defenders finally burst through, knocking Alirah and the ducks back. "Great!" She grumbled. They were surrounded. The Defenders shields were charged and ready to fight. The Wyverns circled overhead, keeping their eyes on the group below. Alirah held Huey, Dewey and Louie close, while Scrooge made a human wall. Alirah moved her eyes around, analyzing her chances of winning. They were bad. On top of being tired, Wyvern and Defenders were known to fight together. Wyvern would keep attacking with their speed – distracting an enemy. Then Defenders would launch magic attacks. They were an ultimate combo. But so were Alirah and Hiano. _I have to help. _She encouraged herself. _**Hiano! Ya ready?**_

_**Always Alirah! **_"You four stand still, understand!" She ordered. She rose to her feet. The heartless moved in.

"Lass!" Scrooge gasped. "Are you mad? You don't stand a chance!"

"Not on my own, no." She smirked. The four ducks cocked confused brows. _Come to me!_ Louie blinked at the language. Then his eyes flared. A stream of glitter made its way to Alirah's neck. The ducks marveled at the sight. Once the glitter stopped flowing, they saw a snake take form. They were so shocked they were speechless. "Boys, this is my Guardian, Partner, and all around best friend Hiano." The four waved weakly. Hiano winked at them. "You four just sit there," She flicked her wrist. Her blade appeared. "We'll take care of them." Though they wanted to ask further questions, the four ducks ran for cover by the planters. The three Defenders formed a triangle blockade around Alirah. The wyverns hovered above. "Alright Hiano! Take care of the Defenders!"

"RIGHT!" Hiano leaped to the ground and grew, creating a barrier around Alirah. The Defenders twirled their shields and readied their blizzard spells. Hiano took his tail and tail snapped their shields from their hands. "Now you gentlemen don't normally taste too delectable," Hiano licked his lips, "But unfortunately," he bared his fangs, "I'M STARVING!" Hiano constricted them in his tail. Without warning, Hiano impaled them with his fangs and started to gorge himself.

Alirah went for the two hovering Wyverns. One took higher into the sky and spiraled for the ground. Alirah stopped charging and glared up. The Wyvern screeched threateningly as it neared her. Its energy built up as it got closer to the ground. Alirah remained in her spot. She refused to move. She glared the Wyvern down. "MOVE ALIRAH MOVE!" Huey and Louie cried.

Alirah smirked confidently. The Wyvern was a foot away from hitting her. Last second, Alirah jumped back. The Wyvern crashed right into the stone, evaporating into heartless ash. _One down, _she glared to the remaining Wyvern. It was beyond aggravated. Backing for more room, it charged for her. "YOU'RE ON!" Alirah held her blade out to the side and ran for the Wyvern. The Wyvern and Alirah were now playing chicken. The Wyvern increased its speed, making its wings extra sharp, while Alirah powered her magic in her blade. They finally crossed. Alirah slashed her sword and the Wyvern slashed its wing. In the end, the Wyvern lost. But Alirah took a hit. Her side got scratched. _Dammit!_

"By Shilalie!" Scrooge awed. _Even after that hit she took by those Defenders, she's still able to keep going. Alirah's much stronger than we gave her credit for. _The little ducks were shuddering as they listened to the large serpent munching and crunching on the Defenders. It was enough to make them lose their lunch. Scrooge laughed and rubbed their backs. _AWRK! _Scrooge shot his eyes up to the sky. Two more Wyverns appeared and moved for them, with their talons extended. "GET DOWN LADS!" Huey, Dewey, and Louie cowered into Scrooges vest. Scrooge held them close, as the Wyverns dove for them.

"_REFLAGA!" _The ducks looked up. Alirah was standing firmly in front of them. A pixel wall held the Wyverns backs. They didn't give up. They kept applying the pressure, trying to break the wall. Alirah's side throbbed with pain. The pressure on her muscles was making her wound open more. But she refused to let up. "You're not touching them!" She snarled gruntingly. She clenched a hand to her aching side. Mustering all her strength, Alirah pushed on the wall, shoving the Wyverns back. The Wyverns spread their wings, stopping themselves. They gritted their teeth savagely, growling at Alirah. Venomous drool dripped from their mouths. They were ready to rip her apart. Alirah said bring 'em on. _I made you once upon a time!_ Alirah hissed mentally,_ I have no problem taking you out! _ She pointed her blade to them, daring them to strike. The Wyverns howled at the challenge and charged. The talons were extended. Alirah's drew on her residual magic. As they were five feet away, Alirah took a deep breath and said languidly, "_Zanara!" _The lightning discharged from the blade. The Wyverns tried to stop, but too late. They were caught in an electrical web. Their bodies jerked wildly and finally they poofed away.

Scrooge and his boys cheered happily. The cheering stopped when Alirah dropped to her knees. "Alirah!" The four ducks cried. Hiano shrunk down and slinked over to her. Alirah sat on her butt, panting heavily. Her muscles felt weak. They shook with tension. "Lass, are ya alright?"

"Yeah…Just…tired."

"Alirah was in a tense battle earlier today," Hiano explained, "She's exhausted most of her strength."

"I see…" Scrooge chuckled. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, "Young people these days have no self-control."

"HEY WATCH IT OLD MAN – _cough, cough!" _Alirah roared.

Scrooge chuckled some more and then reached into his coat. He pulled out a bottle with green liquid inside. It had a star and moon on it. "This is some Elixir. I put it in my ice cream so that when people are exhausted, they perk right up." He handed it to Alirah. "It also heals a warrior's health and magic. So drink up." Alirah nodded and chugged the medicine. Despite the color, it was really tangy. Tasted like lemon-lime. Alirah's wounds healed almost instantly. He aching muscles stopped throbbing, the cut on her side zipped closed, and all other injuries vanished. "There ya are – right as rain."

Alirah rose to her feet and stretched out. She tested her body movements and took in a few breaths to see if she was really up to snuff. And she was. She felt better than that day she and Riku snuck into Maleficents hot tub. "Thanks Scrooge." Hiano went back to her shoulders. "Let's keep going, shall we?"

"YEAH!" The ducklings cheered. Huey pulled Scrooge while Dewey and Louie pushed for Alirah hurry. They wanted to see more fighting. And that's what they were going to get.

**/(|)\~/(|)\**

"HURRY IT UP YA LIGHT WEIGHTS!" Pete boomed in his Purple Costume. **(**_Forgot name_**)** "WE GOTTA GET DIS JUNK FLOATIN TO OUR BASE!" He folded his arms commandingly. "Once there we can open our own shop. And we'll charge people up de hoo ha to get it back."

"Yes…Captain Pete." His minions answered droningly. The two minions put the boxes on fully inflated rafts. Placing the rafts in a net, they steadily lowered the supplies into the canal.

"Now I'll show dose losers what happens when you mess with duh MIGHTY PETE."

"WIND!"

"Huh." A gust of wind bounced off the water and blew the supplies back onto the platform. "WHAT THE…" Pete flabbergasted.

"Just as much of a sore loser as ever, I see!" Pete looked over to the entry ramp. He saw Alirah and the four ducks. Alirah had Hiano around her waist, hissing hatefully to the large anthropoid Disney dog. "You never could handle losing to people! So you always resort to cheap tricks like this. It's no wonder why Minnie always booted your ass out of competitions."

"HEY KID! You better watch who yer talkin to! I'm known around these parts as the de Mighty Pete. I haven't lost a fight yet."

"Only because you're always challenging people who can't defend themselves!" Alirah spat back. Pete's face flushed at the comment. He knew it was true. "I'm willing to bet that you're too scared to take me on! After all, you do seem to back down whenever someone challenges you."

"DAT'S IT!" He stomped his foot, rumbling the platform. "No red eyed kid is gonna make me look bad!"

"Believe me," she laughed haughtily, "You do that well enough on your own."

"DOOOH! HORCAE! CALAREBELLE! GET DAT LITTLE GIRL!" The four ducks gasped aloud. Pete stepped to the side, revealing two blank expression cows. They had heartless marks on their foreheads. Alirah bit her lip angrily. _You're known for pulling crap like this, too! _"DYA HA, HA, HA! Let's see ya stand up ta this, girly."

The two Disney Cows ran for Alirah. She pulled the three little ducks and she, and Scrooge jumped back. Horace and Clarabelle punched the metal ground, creating dents. "Horace! Clarabelle! What are ya two doin?" Scrooge cried.

"Nothing on purpose." Alirah answered. "They're being possessed by Possessor heartless. They may be small, but they cause big trouble!"

"Yer darn right!" Pete cackled. "And they're going to make dis place yer tomb!"

"Hiano," Alirah moaned irritably, "Take care of Horace and Clarabelle." Hiano nodded and went to the ground. He quickly constricted the two cows by the arms and torso. He bit down into Horace's neck. He took his tail and stabbed it into Clarabelle's shoulders. The two cows howled with pain as their eyes lit up red. The darkness started to seep into Hiano. "Alright, that will take a while." She smiled to Pete animally, "Our fight, however, won't last even a New York minute."

"You wanna bet!" Pete stampeded for Alirah. Head down like a bull's. Alirah spread her legs and stood firm like a wall. _If I remember right, you always were clumsy. _"If you're smart then GET OUTTA MY WAY!"

Alirah smirked. She stepped to the side and stuck out her foot. Pete tripped right over it and face planted into the platform. "And he's down." She announced placidly. Pete bounced back onto his feet. Steam whistled from his irate ears. "And he wants more." She sighed with boredom. "That fat slob never learns. Pete stomped and bounced angrily. He dragged his feet back and forth, getting ready to charge. "Any time old man."

"OLD!" Pete stampeded for her once again. He held his arms out to the sides, getting ready to catch Alirah if she side stepped him again. He was a foot away. "You won't get away this time!" Still running, he hugged his arms around her. "Huh?" She wasn't in his arms. Alirah had ducked down. "WHA!" Alirah grabbed his arm. Standing on one foot, she turned like a top and sent Pete running into the hand rail. Pete fell back with swirls in his eyes. Scrooge and the little Ducks gawked in amazement.

Alirah turned her back to the downed captain and brought her attention to Hiano. "Hey Hiano, you done yet?" She asked out of boredom. Hiano muffled with his fangs still in Horace. The Possessors were starting sprout from their heads. They were known for being stubborn. "Great." She grumbled. "Hey Scrooge, while Hiano still works, why don't the five of us start taking the stuff above ground?"

"NO YA DON'T!" Alirah growled furiously. She saw Pete puffing heatedly. His body was quaking with rage. "You doofuses ain't taken my hard earned prizes. I 'ma taken you down chicky!"

"_Gravaga_." She droned. A black orb slammed Pete flat into the floor.

"That ain't stoppin me!" He grunted, getting to one knee.

"In that case…" She chortled. A devious smile appeared on her face. "_GRAVAGA_!" Pete was pushed further into the platform. "_GRAVAG! GRAVAGA! GRAVAGA!" _She roared rapidly. _"GRAVAGA! GRAVAGA! GRAVAGA!" _Black orb after black orb, Pete was squashed into the metal platform. He was starting to push through to the bottom. Sooner or later he was going to fall through. _"GRAVAGA! GRAVAGA! GRAVAGA! Gravity! Gravity! Gravity!"_ She inhaled deeply and roared echoingly, _"GRAAAVAAAGA!" _Pete finally broke through. He plummeted into the canal bellow.

"PUH! DIS AIN'T OVER GIRL! I'll be back!"

"No ya won't!" Huey announced. He and his brothers ran to a pressure valve and cranked it. The water flow increased exponentially. It washed Pete down and into the sewers. "Buh-bye!" The three ducklings laughed. Alirah and Scrooge smiled proudly. Alirah had to admit, it felt good pounding Pete through the floor. She was tempted to run after him and do it again. But unfortunately she didn't have time.

Hiano finished helping Horace and Clarabelle. The Two Possessors finally left their bodies. They quickly evaporated into the air and left. Hiano returned to Alirah. She and the ducks ran over and helped them up. They explained everything that has happened in the last few hours and told them that the Tournament was going to start soon. "Hey Alirah, why don't you and Hiano stay for it?" Louie offered.

"I really wish we could," She replied apologetically, "But unfortunately Hiano and I have to get going."

"Where are ya headin?" Scrooge asked.

"Off to find my friend." She gazed up to the star filling sky. "He's waiting for me. I need to find him before he thinks I abandoned him."

"Sounds like this lad is more than just a friend." Scrooge winked. "Sounds like young love." Alirah blushed and laughed nervously. "Well he's a lucky man." Alirah blinked at the comment suspiciously. "I mean it. You ruthless at times. But deep down you're a kind hearted soul. That beautiful face hides the true warrior within. But remember, a couple cannot become truly in love unless feelings are spoken out loud." Alirah understood. She and Riku were having trouble saying how they truly felt about one another. Mainly because they think it's because of past feelings for others. But worrying about how they felt was the last thing on her mind. Alirah wanted to find Riku before any of the other Org members did. Especially Ienzo and Lea. She was terrified about what they would do to him. "Alirah," Scrooge hobbled closer, tapping his cane, "You had better get going. Your friend is waiting. A love waits for no one."

"Right." Alirah smiled. She shook Scrooge, Horace, and Clarabelle's hands. Huey, Dewey, and Louie ran in for a hug. Alirah hugged them as if it were the last time she'd ever see them.

"Do ya think we'll see each other again?" Huey asked.

"I know we will." Alirah answered confidently. _Years from this moment in Traverse Town. _Alirah picked herself up, gathered her snake and made her way out of the Facility.

Alirah made it to the outside Gardens. The Castle Oblivion door formed at the gates on the other side. As Alirah made her way for the door, she looked out to the town below. Something began to bother her. Not only was the castle missing, but she found the memory to be a bit off. If this really was her memory, how come Lea, Isa, and the others weren't running around? Even if the castle was there, Lea would be fighting something with two legs and a stick outside. Not only that, Ienzo and Ansem the Wise always got Ice Cream during that time of day. She didn't even see Minnie, Merlin, any of her other seven – no one! Yet in all of her other memories she saw practically everyone. It was like she was literally reliving her past. But in this one, all she saw were people she spent a small amount of time with. What was going on? "How come you guys weren't here?"

**TBC**

**I think I should explain something. If Zexion and Pete's fights seemed a bit cheap, it's because they were easy for me to beat in the game. Not only that, I'm not entirely sure what Zexion's powers were. As for Pete, those who played BBS or watched it on YouTube already know Pete wasn't exactly a threat. I mean the guy got tossed on his ass by the Fantasia brooms. LOL.**

**See ya**


	11. What's Going On

**Altering My Head**

**(Riku POV)**

**He's still asleep on the eighth floor**

He lost all track of time. Riku just remained asleep. His body was slowly healing from the beating he took from Axel.

While he was sleeping, Riku was having a nightmare about Alirah.

**Dream**

'_He was in a dark hallway. Lights only lit two sections. In between the two was a small section of darkness. At the end of the hallway was Alirah. She was crying about something. Riku called out to her. But she didn't answer him. As Riku walked down the hallway, the lights would come closer to him, but Alirah didn't seem to get closer at all. Then an old man appeared behind Alirah. It was Xehanort. "XEHANORT!" He howled. Xehanort smiled. He picked up Alirah by her hair and threw her into a section of light. It began to burn her. She cried and writhed in agony. "ALIRAH!" Riku ran for her. He tried to run into the light, he was bounced back. As if he hit a jello wall. Xehanort smiled. Riku tried again. Same thing happened. He was bounced back. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?" Xehanort still only smiled. Alirah's skin was starting to turn red. Riku pounded on the jello wall. "PLEASE! Get her out of there! If it's killing her!" Xehanort still just smiled. He raised a hand and snapped his fingers. Alirah wailed in pain and burst into ash. "NO! ALIRAH!"_

**Dream End**

"ALIRAH! ALIRAH!" He shot up. Panting heavily, Riku looked around. He was still in the castle. He was in the same spot where he last fell asleep. He was okay. "Oh my god." He heaved. He wiped the sweat from his brow. "It was just a nightmare. Nothing but a nightmare."

"How terrible." Someone gasped, placing a hand on Riku's shoulder. "Why don't you tell me about it?" Riku jumped and scrambled away. When he saw who it was, his jaw nearly hit the floor. "Don't be afraid, Riku," it was a happy, unburned, un-ashed Alirah, "It's just me."

**^&)_^_(&^**

**(Alirah POV)**

Alirah is officially bothered by something in her last memory. In her last few memory visits, she has been seeing everyone and everything from when she visited them previously. Aurora, the fairies, maleficent, the prince was new. Cinderella, the evil step family, the duke – they were all there. Snow White, the Dwarves, the bitch of a witch, and even the creepy, always seem to be moving forest was there. So why in the name of Kingdom Heart's mother were so many people missing from her radiant garden memory. Her Seven boys, Ansem the Wise, Merlin - Pete was there! Why weren't any of the others?

"Alirah?" She blinked twice. Looking around she remembered that she had returned to the castle. Hiano was sitting on the white floors, looking up at her with worried eyes. "What's bothering you?" He asked with concern. "And don't tell me nothing." He demanded, seeing Alirah shake her head.

Alirah let out a soft chuckle. She hated how well Hiano knew her. But at the same time she was grateful. "Just that…" she clapped her hands on her face, stopping herself from crying, "After all the people I've seen in the previous memories, I was hoping, praying, that I would see the seven and Ansem the Wise." She explained. Her voice was cracking. "I was so yearning for another chance to see them." She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stop the shaking, "To hear Lea make some sarcastic remark about how ugly Braig's face was, or Isa commenting on how immature Lea was – anything." The tears gathered in her eyes. "But none of them were there. All I could see were shadows. It was as if someone plucked them from my head. Does-does-does this mean if-if-if I go to the Land of Departure I won't see Aqua, Terra, or Ven? What about Eraqus will he be gone too?"

"I honestly don't know." Hiano sighed.

"WELL SOMEBODY NEEDS TO KNOW! SOMEBODY NEEDS TO TELL ME WHATS GOING ON! I NEED ANSWERS!" The tears started to fall. "God Hiano…" She whimpered. "This whole thing…it's making me lose my mind." She dropped to her knees. "God I hate this place. I really hate this place." Hiano's heart melted. He increased his size, coiled around Alirah, and hugged her close. Her tears fell down his spine. Hiano was on the verge of crying himself. "I don't want to see anymore Hiano!" She sobbed. "I don't want to see my past anymore."

**_|\_/|\_/|_**

**(Unknown POV)**

In another Section of the castle, an unknown room to the Organization, two figures stood over a crystal ball, watching Alirah cry into Hiano. "This is what happens when I listen to you!" Snarled a gruff, gravelly voice. "Having Namine remove them was a fool hearty idea! Not to mention cruel."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it before." a hollowed British voice commented. "Perhaps you're going soft. Anyway, what do you think would have happened if I didn't?" he asked. "Do you think it would have made things easier for her?" He quizzed cynically. "Do you think her life would have been made brighter after all that has happened?" The gravelly voice remained silent. "Because of her meeting with them before and during this memory, it would only increase her pain, and force her to continue to live in the past." The Brit pointed an accusing finger at the Gravelly voice. "The pain that you and others have created." Gravel clenched a fist. He knew Brit was right. "If you wish for her heart to heal, her powers to stabilize, and for her to move on in life, she must keep going."

"How is she going to be able to move on if she doesn't see the people of her past?" Gravel tested, his patience wearing thin. "For one to truly live in the now, they must face their past."

"You and I both know that she lives too far in the past. If she sees those she lost, she's likely to stay there and relive it. If we wish for her to keep going, we must make sure none of whom she loved makes an appearance."

"You only wish to have her proceed so that you can use her like a tool!" Brit was the one to fall silent this time. "You've only seen your apprentices as tools – pawns in a game for your leisure!"

"At least I didn't try to eliminate them."

"You know my reasons for doing that!"

"But does she?" Gravel looked away. "I didn't think so. You'd rather have her believe that everything was her fault rather than place some blame unto yourself." Gravel looked away. Shame flowed into his eyes. "You believe she can look beyond the past?" He asked dubiously. "Very well then, let's put it to the test."

"How so?"

"Her next memory is in the Castle, correct?" He asked. Gravel nodded his head."Perfect."

**$=\$/=$**

**(Riku POV)**

"ALIRAH?" Riku gasped. Alirah stood across from him. Her hands were folded behind her back, and she smiled warmly to him. "Is it really you?" He asked with disbelief.

"Of course it's me you nimrod!" She laughed. "Who else would it be?"

Riku considered that a good question. He was pretty sure it was her. She was wearing the barrette he made for her. _Guess she's not mad at me anymore. _"It's just…" He moved his hands around the area, "I was told that you were two floors away."

"Well whoever told you that was wrong." She smiled. "I was at least another floor away."

"But it was Mickey who said it." Riku pointed out. "He told me he saw you. And that you were sad and…" He stopped.

Alirah had put her hands on his bare shoulder. "It's alright Riku." She comforted him. "Who cares about what Mickey said? The important thing now is that we're together again." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "And nothing will tear us apart." She whispered.

"Yeah…" He sighed. "Yeah. You're right." He said more excitedly. As Alirah moved her face to Riku's, he touched his hands to her hips and noticed something odd. _Something's missing. Hiano hasn't come out and…_He moved his hands around her waist, _she doesn't have it? _"Hey," He moved his head away. Alirah pouted. "Where's your Way Finder?"

Alirah froze for a moment. "My what?" She tried to smile off.

"Your Way Finder – where is it?"

"I'm…not sure…" She stammered, sounding nervous. "I must have misplaced it."

"How could you misplace that?" Riku questioned, almost mad that she didn't have it. "You held onto that thing religiously! I can't remember a time you didn't check your pocket to make sure that the chain hadn't broken!" Alirah bit her lip. Her eyes were beginning to go dark. "Not only that," He added, making Alirah les comfortable, "Hiano hasn't appeared to give us his hourly sarcasm."

"What's a Hiano?" She asked dumbly. "That's a stupid name." _THAT TEARS IT! _Riku drew Soul Eater and slashed at Alirah. She jumped back. "RIKU! What are you doing?"

"I've had enough of these games!" Riku hissed. "Who are you? Where's Alirah?"

"But I am Alirah, Riku!" She reassured him. "Can't you see that?"

"The real Alirah always loved Hiano's name!" He stated firmly. "Not only that, she'd never lose him or her Way Finder! They matter way too much to her!" It was then that Alirah began to back off. She smiled wickedly. "Games up. You're not Alirah."

"You're just as clever as she is." The, now determined, fake Alirah held a hand out. Soul Eater appeared in her hand. Riku's eyes widened. "Unfortunately, I wasn't made to appreciate that in you."

**Short, sweet, but it works. **

**Next chappy coming soon.**

**Till next time.**


	12. World of the 9th Floor

**World of the 9****th**** Floor**

**Disney Castle**

Alirah lied on Hiano's tail as he rocked her back and forth. Her eyes were void of life as she tried to keep herself from crying any further. She didn't want to keep going on this journey. Sure she wanted to see Riku, but she didn't want to visit the world that came next. She had a strong feeling which one it was. And odds are she was going to see the people she despised most. She didn't think she could handle it. But she knew Hiano would make her go. "Okay…" She sighed. Hiano looked down to her. "Let's get the next place over with." She grumbled. "The less I see of them, the better I'll feel."

"Didn't you and Merlin forgive each other?" Hiano pointed out.

"Incidentally yes." She got down, straightening her skirt. "But I'm afraid foul feelings will rise again. So the less I see of all of them, the better."

"One day I'm going to get all four of you together and we're going to play Doctor Phil." Out of nowhere he pulled out a fake mustache and put it to his face. "With me being Phil." He quipped. Alirah laughed at the joke and then tore the mustache from his face. "OW! That hurt ya know!"

"I know." She teased, tossing the false hair to the ground. "That's why I did it." She giggled. Hiano smiled back. _That's my girl. _He shrank down and returned to the keyblade. Alirah slowly walked up to the door. When she touched it, and unnerving jolt surged through her hand. "It is the castle." She growled. Alirah yanked the door wide open. "Time for another reunion." She marched through the door. As per the usual, there was a bright light for some, hour long seconds.

When the light vanished, Alirah found herself in a very familiar court yard. The grass was cut neatly and flat. The hedges were cut into the shapes of Disney characters, holding pikes and swords. "The Disney Castle Court yard." She hissed with maniacal humor. "Through that Arch in the center leads to the gummi ship garage." She was running the blue prints of the castle through her mind. "And if I recall correctly," She pointed to the open hallway, "That damn Hall of the Corner Stone should be that way." _**REMEMBER! **_Hiano bellowed in her mind, making Alirah scratch her ear out. _**We need to learn why you're here, and what you have to do in order to leave! We're not here so that you can exact your revenge! **_"Speak for yourself!" She hissed quietly. _**I'm speaking for you! This is a memory! The people who died before died in real life! If you kill those who didn't die while in the memory…who knows what'll happen. **_Alirah growled with rage. And here she was hoping for another shot. Oh well. That would have to wait. "Hm?" Alirah sensed something. _Fear, confusion, rage, sadness…_Alirah smiled. She turned around, put a hand out and caught a blue keyblade. "Hello Mickey." She chortled with a devilish smile. A fear stricken mouse was gazing up at her. "Long Time no see."

"I-I know you're mad with us, Alirah." He stammered, wanting to run but couldn't. "But please don't take it out on the Corner Stone." He begged.

_Take it out on…Wait…it couldn't be. __**Alirah, what are you thinking?**_

_**This is set after I left. There was a day in the castle when Maleficent sent Heartless to attack and take the Corner Stone. **_She explained, still keeping a firm hold on the keyblade. _**She sent…someone else to oversee this mission. **_

_**How do you not remember who it was?**_

_**I was never told. Not only that, I didn't care at the time. **_"Ehh. It'll come to me."__Alirah yanked the key from Mickey's hand and lashed out with her foot. She kicked Mickey in the stomach, sending him back a few feet. _**I think…it was…**_Someone was sneaking up behind her. Alirah drew Oblivion and slashed back. A wand with a pure copper glow came down onto her blade. It was Merlin. "Hello Merlin. So nice to see you again." She smiled wickedly. "Haven't learned from last time, did you?" She pushed him back. "You old wizards always did think you were the best of the best."

"I learned a great deal since our last meeting, Alirah." He pointed his wand down. Three silver streams went into the grass. Vines came up and tied around her. Alirah dropped oblivion as her arms became restrained to her sides. "Now to finish what we started." He stated solemnly. Alirah could hear the hurt in his voice.

Merlin stepped to the side. Alirah's eyes widened with shock, but they furrowed in anger and hate. Yensid came walking up next to him. A firm, disgruntled expression littered his face. He kept a firm hand around his wand. Alirah could see his hands shaking. But he managed to change the wand into a cutlass. "So you've finally gotten the balls to do your own dirty work?" She spat, laughing at his wavering resolve. "I must say that I'm impressed."

"Whether you are impressed or not is of no consequence to me." He stated, trying to remain clam. "Either way, you are an enemy Alirah. And all enemies must be destroyed. I'm sorry."

"So am I." She sighed. Then she smiled devilishly. "I'm sorry that you over confident bastards haven't learned!" On cue, Hiano sprouted from the ground and wrapped around Yensid and Merlin. The two wizards gasped and dropped their wands. Merlin glared up at the serpent. _That's right!_ Alirah thought._ This Merlin hates Hiano with a vengeance._ "_Xella."_ Black fired traveled around the vines, incinerating them. Mickey was too astonished to move. Alirah turned to him, giving him the sense to run. "Well Mouse King? You going to do something? Or does my friend here have to squeeze the life out of the wizards?" To prove her point, Hiano tightened around Yensid and Merlin. The two let out pain fill breaths, and struggled to get free. Mickey didn't even have to think. He recalled his blade back to his hand. He held it at the ready and charged. He leaped up and brought it down. Alirah nonchalantly brought her blade up and caught his attack. She then grabbed Mickey by the shirt and threw him to Hiano.

Hiano shot out the end of his tail, wrapping it around him. "Alirah!" Hiano scolded.

"I know Hiano. I know. This isn't why we're here." She waved, not really caring. "But unfortunately this is why I'm here." She added sinisterly, sauntering over to the restrained attackers. "And it needs to be done." She put her blade under Yensid's chin. "This will bring me the peace of mind I've wanted for so many years now." She crooned evilly. Yensid bit his lip, growling in the back of his throat. "Hmph." Alirah sniggered. She moved her hand back, taking the blade from Yensid's chin. She raised it up. "HAAA!" She spun around and cut down a Wizard heartless. Alirah inhaled, pushing a hair behind her ear. She glanced back and saw the three men gawking. "I despise heartless." She stated grimly. "More than I hate you three, actually. And believe me when I say that that is saying something." She nodded to Hiano, giving him the go ahead to let them go. The serpent obeyed and released them. He let Mickey bounce onto the floor. Merlin and Yensid collapsed onto their knees. Hiano returned to Alirah's shoulders. She pet his head lovingly. "Shall we attend to the rest of the castle?" She asked Hiano. He nodded. As Alirah turned to walk away, a grunt of the throat caught her attention. It was Mickey.

"Alirah?" He started, fearful to actually speak to her. Alirah just stared at him, waiting to see what he was going to say. "You're not with the Heartless, are you?" He asked hopefully.

"Not presently, no." She shrugged. "But I'm not with you either." Mickey dropped his head. His ears drooped sadly. He looked back to the two wizards, hoping that they would say something.

_AHH! _Came a shrill cry. The four and Hiano looked up. They saw Minnie being carried off by Hook Bats. "MINNIE!" Mickey cried.

"DAMN THAT GIRL!" Alirah ran across the courtyard. "HIANO!" Hiano became straight like a stick. With a hard chuck of her arm, Alirah threw Hiano at the Heartless. He latched onto one with his fangs, and coiled around the other. When they poofed away, Minnie plummeted for the ground. Alirah ran up underneath her and caught her bridal style. Hiano landed in a perfect coil on Alirah's head. "Have I ever mentioned to you how much of a pain you can be?" She commented. A hint of playfulness in her voice.

"ALIRAH!" She cheered. She twisted around and hugged Alirah. "You're back!" Alirah was caught off guard by the hug. She stood with her jaw open, unable to comprehend what was happening. "I was so worried." Minnie moved her hands around Alirah face, checking to make sure everything was intact. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Alirah was brought back to reality. She sneered at the mouse queen. "I was hoping that I wouldn't see any of you!" Alirah hissed. "In fact I was hoping that I'd never set foot in this god forsaken castle." She dropped Minnie on her butt. "Some of my worst memories lie within here!" The Mouse queen groaned in pain. Mickey ran over and helped her onto her feet. Minnie assured him that she was fine. She then glanced up to Alirah with blissful eyes. Despite being dropped on her behind, Minnie was still happy to see her. Alirah tried to ignore them and stated, "But unfortunately, I can't leave until whatever's wrong here is fixed." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "If only I could remember who it was that was sent here."

"How do you not know?" Merlin asked with derisive curiosity. "You were sent here with them weren't you?"

"No I wasn't!" Alirah remarked with a sardonic stretch of her neck. "I was sent here…by...very weird circumstances." She was unable to explain that she walked through a door that brought her into a memory. How would she tell them that they were nothing but memories? "In any event, I'm not with the heartless. As stated before, I hate the heartless and Maleficent more than I hate all of you." When she repeated that sentence, she saw Minnie drop her head. In her eyes, Alirah could see Minnie's heart almost breaking. _I hate it when she looks at me like that. _She moaned. Feeling guilty at what she had said. "Well…if I remember correctly…" She stressed nervously, trying to get Minnie to stop moping, "The objective was to destroy the Corner Stone." She looked down to Minnie and Mickey. "But I'm guessing they can't get _in." _She put emphasis on the last word, hinting that she knew something about Minnie and Mickey. "The entrance to the Corner Stone still has that special lock in place doesn't it?" Minnie and Mickey nodded.

"You seem to know an awful lot about the Hall, don't you?" Yensid commented accusingly.

"As I told you long ago Yensid," She glared up at him. Her red eyes were brimming with hate, "I do my best work in the shadows. And my greatest talent was espionage." She and Yensid stared each other down for seconds that seemed like minutes. This Yensid may have been a memory, but Alirah was seeing the hatred of the real Yensid within him. Her hand twitched. How she wanted to strike him down? But she couldn't. What is it about Yensid that stops Alirah from killing him?

_Alirah that is enough!_ Hiano hissed. He tightened around her forehead. Alirah grunted with from the sharp pressure. The language threw everyone around them for a loop. Yensid and Merlin were familiar with it. They just couldn't understand it. _In every memory so far, you have been sent to a different perspective, but within that same memory. You're facing the parts of your past that you feel guilty about. _

_Get to the point Hiano! I'm getting bored._ Minnie and Mickey's jaws dropped. She was so fluent in the language it was almost unnatural. _Why do you think that we're here? I may not remember who volunteered for this mission, but I do know that it ended in a huge flop!_

_It may not be the mission, as to why you are here. It must be the Disney Castle itself – its inhabitants. You're here to make amends with the people within here._

_MAKE AMENDS FOR WHAT? _Merlin pulled the Mice Rulers over to him and Yensid. He could tell things were getting heated. Yensid, however, was stroking his beard with interest. _She is aggravated beyond the brink. _He studied. _And yet she is maintaining complete control. Has she truly…? _He trailed off in his head. _In case you've forgotten, I was the one everyone hated! _Hiano jumped from her head and sat on a hedge so he could keep eye level. _I DIDN'T TRY TO KILL MYSELF YOU KNOW! THEY TRIED TO KILL ME!_

_Not that I agree with them, but have you ever considered that there was a reason for their murder attempt?_ Alirah opened her mouth to yell some more. But nothing came out. She was considering his words. _Alirah Necromancers have been feared for many millennia. Mostly because their powers are so in tune with their emotions, that if they get angry anything could happen. I suspect they believed your emotions were destroying you. But that's just a guess. _

Alirah took a breath and backed off. She glared over to the Castle dwellers, seeing their disconcerted gazes. Her eyes were mainly on Yensid. _Even if I asked, they're just memories. And as memories, they'll just make up lame excuses. One of them making it seem like it's my fault._ "Alirah…" Minnie muttered. Alirah raised a brow to her. "I know you have no reason to help us after all we've done to you," She admitted, "But you know as well as we do that if the Corner stone is damaged, our world will be in danger. And I know you don't want to see our world destroyed." Alirah let out an audible sigh. She never knew why, and she didn't know how, but Minnie was always able to ask for help and Alirah would always feel guilty if she said no. _Memory or no, this Minnie is as annoying as the real one. _"Can we count on you to help?" She asked hopefully.

"Whatever." Alirah grumbled.

"OH GOOD!" Minnie, once again, hugged Alirah. Thanks to her shortness, she hugged Alirah's legs.

"Yeah, yeah, get off!" Alirah shook her leg, nudging Minnie off. "Stop hugging me." Minnie smiled up at her. Alirah's face flushed and she looked away. "Can we please just go already?" She asked impatiently. "The sooner we do this," she glared once again into Yensid's eyes, "The sooner I won't have to look at you people anymore!" Mickey and Merlin clenched their fists. The guilt was eating away at them. Yensid remained stone faced. Alirah scoffed. "You never did feel guilty about the shit you did to me." She hissed at him. "And why would you? After all, I'm the reason your daughter is dead." Yensid's hand stopped stroking his bead. He clenched the hairs tightly. Alirah picked up Hiano and made her way for the Castle Entrance. Hiano looked back. His eyes lingered on Yensid. _That's odd…_Hiano thought. _He almost seems like he wants to cry. But Alirah's Yensid has never cried a day in his life._

**=/x\=**

**(Riku POV)**

Riku had learned that the Alirah in front of him was a fake. He was convinced now more than ever because she was wielding Soul Eater. But the fighting style was almost the same as hers. Almost. When the imposter would try to dodge, she wasn't as agile as Alirah. Not only that, she wasn't able to use any of Alirah's powers. So who exactly was the person he was fighting?

Fake Alirah stabbed for Riku's leg. Riku brought his sword down, deflecting the attack. He then followed with three kicks – knee, stomach, and neck. Fake Alirah staggered back. Riku charged again and slammed a fist right into her stomach. F.A. gasped in pain. Riku then brought an elbow down onto her head, smashing her down into the hard floor. She laid there, too scare to get up. "I don't…get it…" She coughed. "When I fought her a couple floors back…she was as strong as a god. Vexen said…she would be strong…why can't I…"

"Because you may look like Alirah, but you're nowhere near her skill level!" Riku hissed. "She's damn near impossible to imitate. So why don't you drop the costume and show me who you really are?"

F.A. rose to her feet. She smiled sardonically. "You want me to undress?" She asked with false shock. She wrapped her arms around herself, pretending to feel exposed. "Quite the pervert, aren't you? Do you ask the real Alirah to do things like that?"

"SH-SHUT UP!" Riku blushed. F.A. grinned with triumph. "I'd never ask Alirah to do something so…NGH!" He shuddered. Though deep in the back of his mind, he would enjoy seeing that. "I'm just asking you since you're nothing but a failed, experimental, FAKE!"

F.A. twitched at the word fake. He hated that word. "I'M NOT A FAKE!" F.A. howled. Her voice changed into a boy's. Into Riku's. "I'M JUST AS REAL AS THE TWO OF YOU!" F.A.'s disguise began to fade in and out. "Only thing is…" The disguise completely dropped. As did Riku's jaw. "I was made to look just like you." Another Riku – Repliku – was standing in front of Riku. "Made to look and act like you. Except with one big difference," he pointed an accusing finger. Riku cocked a bewildered eye. "Unlike you I fear nothing! Unlike you I embrace the darkness while you run from it."

"Are you calling me a coward?" Riku asked.

"In every aspect of the word." Repliku answered. "Why Alirah likes you is beyond me. Maybe if I hang out with her long enough she'll come to love me instead."

"NOT IN THIS OR ANY OTHER LIFE TIME!" Riku boomed defensively.

"Why not? I find her dark powers very exciting. You can't tell me that some part of you isn't afraid of her."

"Of course I'm afraid." He admitted easily. "I'm afraid that she'll think that I'm like everyone else in her life. The people who feared her because they didn't understand her." He explained, trying to make the replica understand. "But I do understand her. I've made it my goal to keep understanding. The only thing I fear about Alirah is seeing her cry in pain. When I see tears, I want them to be tears of joy." Riku took a fighters stance. "And she'll never be able to experience that joy if you guys keep reminding her of the nightmare known as her past."

"Love birds!" Repliku spat with disgust. "If this is how people act when they fall in in love," Repliku took Riku's stance, "I'm going on a love hiatus."

**(Alirah POV)**

Their first stop was going to be to Mickey's office. They needed to make sure everyone and everything was copasetic. Alirah walked behind everyone so that she could keep an eye on them. In real life, she and Merlin inadvertently forgave each other. A time of crisis would make war bound rivals forgive one another. And then there was Mickey. He was helping her and he was the main one who felt guilty about what happened. Alirah found it hard to be angry at him, but she still tried. She feared that if she got too close they'd betray her again. As for Yensid…she didn't even want to contemplate how long it would take for her to forgive him.

_**You must calm yourself Alirah. **_Hiano advised. _**I know how you feel about Yensid, but you must keep calm. **_Alirah growled in the back of her throat. She knew Hiano was right, and she hated it. But if getting along with them was the only way she could leave, she'd give Yensid a kiss just to leave. _**I'm not sure if it was a trick of the light, but Yensid seemed different.**_

Alirah tilted her head in bewilderment. _**Different how?**_

_**When you mentioned your mother and how you killed her, Yensid seemed to be on the verge of tears.**_

Alirah's eyes widened. She gazed up to Yensid. He had his usual stern expression. _**The great Yensid was about to cry? That doesn't make sense. Then again Myra was his daughter. So some part of him must feel something – memory or not.**_

_**But you told me that Myra has been mentioned in the past, and Yensid never reacted.**_

_**Right. So?**_

_**So maybe it isn't Myra that he's mourning. Maybe it's you.**_

_**Yeah right. **_She scoffed. _**And maybe my dad left because he wanted to explore the worlds. It had ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with me. **_She said sarcastically.

_**Alirah I know the people closest to you have hurt you, **_Hiano sympathized, _**But maybe there is more to this than we thought.**_

_**If there is, I don't expect any of these bastards to tell me! You forget, they spent eight years of my life making a career out of lying to me! I didn't expect them to tell the truth then. I sure as hell don't expect it now. **_Hiano let out a sigh of sorrow. He knew Alirah could forgive Axel, Vexen, and Zexion. But he feared her heart will always be darkened towards Yensid, Merlin, Mickey, and her, must be deceased, father. It pained him to know that she couldn't rely on those she considered family to comfort her. The life of a necromancer was indeed a hard burden. One that should never be placed on one too young to even comprehend the true evils of this life.

"Huh?" Alirah grunted. Something wet was tickling down her arm. She stopped walking and looked to Hiano. He was crying. "Hiano?" Yensid and the others stopped just before they reached the throne room door. They glanced back and saw Hiano sobbing. Minnie wanted to walk over and try to help. Alirah raised a hand, telling her to stay. Minnie obeyed the hand. Alirah took her finger and gently moved it under his eyes, wiping the tears away. "Hiano please…" she sighed, hugging him close. "Don't cry for me."

Yensid stroked his beard with interest. He watched Alirah comfort the weeping serpent. _Those two…have changed. _"What are you thinking about Yensid?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing of too great importance." He lied. But Merlin let it stay at that. Yensid continued to observe Hiano and Alirah. He saw Alirah kiss Hiano on the cheek. The snake immediately cheered up and wrapped around her. He was hugging her. A smile tugged at his lips. The oncoming smile dissipated when Yensid notice Alirah looking at him.

Alirah blinked with amazement. _**Hiano, I'm starting to believe your theory. Yensid almost smiled.**_

_**And he almost cried earlier. **_Hiano reminded her. _**Maybe the Memory Yensid has always wanted to cry and smile, but couldn't find a reason.**_

_**At this point, I'm not even going to bother trying to understand memories. **_She moaned. She meandered over to the group, petting Hiano's head. "Is everything alright?" Minnie asked.

"Everything's fine, Minnie." Alirah replied gingerly. "Just…a nostalgic moment." Minnie nodded, wanting to leave it at that. She moved up the hall to go past the Throne Room door. A jolt shot through Alirah's head. She looked at the door. Something was off about it. There was an unfamiliar design and two statues posted at the door. The same was said for Mickey's office door. "MINNIE GET BACK!" Alirah cried, yanking her back. From the door, two arms shot out and slammed onto the ground. A heartless – two actually – protruded from the door. The two statues came to life and marched towards them. Three Hook bats appeared, and one wizard. "They sent the Royal battalion!" Alirah bellowed. "Hiano, Protect Minnie!" Hiano saluted. He grew in size. Alirah handed the mouse queen to him. He wrapped his tail around her and slithered up a pillar. Alirah drew Oblivion. Mickey drew his keyblade. Merlin and Yensid drew their wands. "Is anyone else in the castle?"

"Just Daisy, chip, dale, and the magic brooms!" Mickey informed her. "The brooms are in the Magic broom closet. Daisy, Chip and Dale are in my office!"

"Then we need to get into that Office!" Alirah snarled. "And I think I know who's here!"

"Then let's battle past these heartless!" Merlin decreed. He shot a stream of magic. The wizard heartless got in the way and absorbed the magic. "What on earth?" He gasped.

"Wizard Heartless." Alirah informed him, "They absorb magic like a sponge." Alirah charged forward. The wizard swirled his staff in the air. Strikes of lightning came down. Alirah evaded the strikes by running in a zig-zag pattern. She reached the wizard and cut him in half. Unbeknownst to her, the two statue heartless were hovering above her. They brought their swords down. Alirah looked up. The statues were shot in the chest by beams of magic. Alirah smiled and looked back. Merlin and Yensid's wands were steaming at the tip. "You two always were the Quick Draws with Wands." She smiled.

"And we always will be." Merlin boasted, blowing the steam away.

Then it was Mickey's turn. He jumped into the air. Alirah held her arm out to the side. Mickey landed on it. Alirah tossed him up. Mickey grabbed one of the Hook Bats hook and hung on. He cut one of the Hook Bats down. The other Hook bat attacked. Mickey pulled himself up into the air. He pulled off a spin, cutting down both bats. The doors arms shot out and slammed him against the pillar. Alirah ran up and stabbed her blade into the arm. The heartless cried out in pain and retracted its arm. Mickey fell to the ground. "MINNIE! USE YOUR FAITH SPELL!"

"Right." She brought her hands together. An orb with twirling lights inside formed. "_LIGHT!"_ She threw the orb. It hit the door and exploded on impact. Puff balls of light sprinkled down onto the door imbedded heartless. It shrieked and returned to the door, becoming an immobile design.

"CROSS OVER NOW!" Alirah urged them. Yensid picked up Mickey, and he and Merlin scrambled past the throne room. Hiano slithered down, and darted over. Alirah and Merlin took the lead. The statues by the office awoke. Merlin shot them both. A Wizard appeared from the smoke and Alirah struck it down. She shoved the office doors open. The wizards and Hiano with Minnie scrambled in. Alirah shut the door. Merlin used his wand and moved a bookshelf in front of it.

"You're okay!" squeaky voices cheered. Alirah glanced down. Chip and Dale were running up. Yensid and Hiano set Mickey and Minnie down. They were tackled by the two Chipmunks. Daisy came walking up next with a smile on her face. "We were so worried about you guys." Chip stated.

"Alirah!" Dale gasped. "When'd you get back?"

"A few minutes ago." She shrugged, not really caring. "Hi Daisy." She said in monotone. Daisy bowed her head. Alirah Daisy didn't really talk much. Main reason: Alirah hated hearing Daisy whine and complain that Donald wasn't around enough. In fact on that day Donald and Goofy left to go visit Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Alirah once told Daisy that if she would stop being bossy for five minutes, Donald might actually want to be around her more. But everyone who knew Daisy knew that the moon would change five different colors before that happened. "As much as I would love to reminisce, we need to get to the Hall of the Corner Stone and fast."

"Does this have to do with you knowing who's here?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. And I'm 100% sure that it's that dumb ass Pete."

"Pete?" Mickey questioned. "But he was banished."

"Maleficent dug him out a long time ago. She gave him control over the heartless known as the Possessor. It's a little dark ball heartless that can possess anything." She explained rapidly. "The heartless in the door was known as Thresholder. It's a heartless that bonds with a Possessor." Alirah tapped her chin. "And Pete mainly placed Thresholder up when he needed time to break into some place."

"Then that means that he's trying to get into the Hall." Mickey stated disconcertingly. "But the Corner Stone should be preventing them from getting too close.

"Then something must be wrong in the hall." Yensid stated forebodingly. "We must act now. But it is likely that there are a great number of Heartless on the other side of that door."

"Well there's more than one way into the Hall of the Corner Stone." Alirah stated. All eyes fell onto her. "In the dungeons, last cell on the right, there's a door by the bench. Push in and it'll open."

"You sure _know your way away._" Daisy stated accusingly. "It wouldn't surprise me if you had a secret hideout."

"I also have a room where I torture little nosy ducks." She smiled licking her lips. "I'd be more than happy to show it to you." She chortled. Daisy backed away, cowering behind the table. Alirah snickered with a certain wickedness. "Oh yes. That's fun."

"Can we cease with the maliciousness?" Yensid asked, trying not to smile. Alirah smirked over to him. "We must release the Corner Stone's power. Mickey, you and Minnie must make your way to the Hall. Take to the Dungeons."

"And take Hiano with you." Alirah offered, placing him on the floor. "He can make sure you guys arrive safely." Hiano bowed, swearing to guard them.

"But what about the rest of you?" Minnie asked, moving towards Alirah. "Don't tell me that you plan to take on the heartless in the Throne Room." Alirah, Merlin, and Yensid exchanged stares. "No! You can't! You don't know how many are on the other side." She pleaded.

"There's nothing to worry about." Alirah reassured her. "Since Thresholder is a leader Heartless, all we have to do is take him out, and the heartless he commands will vanish."

"You're such a brutish girl." Daisy scolded. "How can you make things like this sound so easy?"

"Because unlike you Daisy, I don't spend a vast majority of my time worrying about my looks. I actually get out there and get my hands dirty." Daisy growled and stamped her foot. Chip and Dale jumped onto her shoulders and began to massage them. Alirah let out a small laugh. Then she saw Minnie. She had a worried expression. Alirah smacked her lips. She knelt down and touched a hand to Minnie's head, rubbing it lovingly. "Everything's going to be fine Minnie." She reassured her. She moved her hand to Minnie's chin and made her look up at her. "I promise."

"I just don't want to lose you again."

Alirah's heart melted. Minnie always had that effect on her. "You won't lose me." She promised. "At least…not as long as you did." Minnie's eyes brightened. Merlin, Mickey, and Yensid were all astonished. Was this the Alirah they feared for eight years? Merlin, Mickey, and Yensid were all astonished. Was this the Alirah they feared for eight years? Yensid incessantly studied his granddaughter. _Maybe she wasn't going share her fate. _"Now if we're done debating this, can we start moving?" Alirah asked impatiently. She walked over to Mickey's desk and pressed a button. The desk moved over, revealing a flight of stairs. "I'm sure you guys know your way around down there."

"Please be careful." Minnie wished for them. Mickey bowed his head to the wizards and Alirah, wishing them luck too. Hiano slithered onto Mickey's head and the three began their journey down into the dungeons. The desk door shut the moment they made it down the stairs.

"Daisy," Merlin spoke up, "You, Chip and Dale remain here where it's safe. I'll put a lock on the door so that no one may enter." Daisy and the chipmunks nodded. Merlin faced Yensid and Alirah. A sweat drop fell down his face. "Um…" he moved his finger between the two, "Are you two…"

"I can put my own personal feelings aside for the moment." Alirah stated firmly. "Right now the castle is at stake and I don't feel like losing it to a fat slob like Pete!"

"Agreed." Yensid said. "Our past must be put aside."

"Very well." Merlin walked past the two, and then they followed.

When they closed the office door, Daisy and the Chipmunks felt a sense of impending doom approaching them. "Everyone," Daisy whispered, "Please be careful."

"DAISY!" Dale howled. "LOOK OUT!"

"HUH?" Her world went black.

**~)_(~**

Down in the dungeon, Minnie had a faith orb hovering over her head, granting them light in the dark cavern. The dungeons were rarely ever used, so the amounts of cob webs were skin crawlingly horrible. Hiano actually felt at home. This was the place where he and Alirah first bonded. It was a joyous occasion.

Mickey kept Minnie close. Not wanting her stray too far. "She said the last cell, right?" Mickey asked Hiano, who was still sitting on his head.

"Yes. But be careful." Hiano warned. "I sense the enemy close by…" He hummed. "In fact!" He stretched his tail out, striking down two Hook Bats. Five Gargoyle soldiers came marching up next. "They must have followed us!"

"Then that means…" Minnie trailed off, "DAISY! CHIP! DALE!"

"They should be fine your highness." Hiano reassured her. "The heartless are only interested in the Hall."

"Then they're trying any entrance they can find!" Mickey ascertained the situation. "They were waiting for us to open the door!"

"Then Alirah and the Wizards need to hurry. We can't open the door as long as they're down here." Hiano growled. "Queen Minnie, take cover! Leave these callous creatures to us!" Minnie ducked into Hiano licked his lips. "It's time for my lunch, anyway."

**&-}{-&**

Alirah and Yensid stood back while Merlin worked on the office door. Alirah tried not to, but she glanced over to Yensid. His head was down, hands folded behind his back, eyes wide open and focused on air, and he was muttering something quietly. "Not that I care, but what are you thinking about?" She asked suddenly. Yensid grunted and looked over to her. He didn't seem to catch the question. "Ever since I can remember, you've always taken that same stance when you start to think." She assessed. Yensid smiled then frowned again. "So what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." He sighed. "Just thinking on how different you seem from Neverland."

"Neverland?" Alirah questioned. She saw Yensid squeeze his eyes shut. He let something slip. Alirah's eyes beamed. "What do you mean by that?" She asked, demanding an answer. "How could you possibly know that I was on Neverland?"

"It was a mere…analogy." He seemed to lie. "A bad one it would seem. I was trying to compare you to a world that thrives on happiness, free spiritedness, and faith." He glanced over to her. He saw her hard gaze. He cleared his throat. "It was a meaningless analogy. I apologize for bringing it up."

"Yeah. I bet you are." She snarled sarcastically. Yensid looked away from his angered granddaughter. _Even in a memory, all this man can do is lie to me. _She mourned. _How does he know about Neverland? _

"Alright." Merlin walked over to them. "They should be safe now. Shall we journey forth?"

"Let's." Yensid replied. Alirah took point in case Wizards decided to appear again. So far the entire hall was quiet. It was as if the heartless vanished, or were just lying in wait. Either way, the silence was unnerving. "Alirah…" Yensid grumbled.

"I know." She answered, running her eyes around the hall. "It's bothering me too." When they reached the throne room doors, nothing happened. Alirah and Merlin exchanged curious stares. When Minnie and Mickey got in front of the door, Thresholder lashed out. But now…Alirah took a step forward. A hand lashed out onto her wrist. It was Yensid's. Alirah twitched an eye brow and looked into Yensid's eyes. She saw fear. Her eyes widened. _What the hell? _

Yensid removed his hand, raising them both apologetically. "Forgive me. Force of habit."

"When did that habit kick in?" She snapped. Yensid fell silent. Even for Yensid, Alirah thought his behavior was strange. He almost cried, he came close to smiling, and now he cared about her wellbeing as if…as if…_Maybe I should…_She was considering using her Gold Sight. But something was stopping her. She wasn't sure why, but she was scared to know if the Yensid in her memory was a memory or the real one. Because if he's a memory, then Alirah might be seeing a side of him that she never knew existed. But if he's real…she didn't even want to know the reason as to why he was there. It would just make her even angrier and she didn't want to see Hiano cry again. So she decided to leave it be for now. _If that is the real Yensid…Hiano won't be able to save you from me this time. _

"This is very interesting." The two heard Merlin hum. He was running his hands over the door. "Thresholder – or so you call it – appears to be sleeping."

"What do you mean sleeping?" Alirah gasped. "That thing nearly killed Minnie and Mickey ten minutes ago."

"Then that may be the reason." Merlin surmised. "Mickey and Minnie are needed in order to open the Hall – both entrances. They were attacked because they were needed." Merlin pushed on the door. "And it would appear that he's keeping us out."

"Well we know why Thresholder is in this state," Yensid stated, "But where are the rest of the heartless?"

_**ALIRAH! **_"AAAAHHH!" Alirah cried out, holding her ears. Yensid and Merlin jumped. Their hats nearly fell from their heads. "HIANO! NOT SO LOUD!" _**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But we have a problem! The heartless followed us into the dungeons! **_Alirah's eyes widened with fear. _**I'm sure Daisy and the Chipmunks are fine, but the Heartless know about the second door! Whatever you're going to do, do it now! We can't fight forever. **_"Consider it done!" She shook her head, removing the vibrating Hiano's cry left. She held Oblivion at the ready. "We need to wake Thresholder up! And we need to do it now!" She stomped for the door. "The heartless ambushed them in the Dungeons! Hiano said their fine, as are Daisy and the rats!" She stood in front of the door and pointed her blade at it. "But fine or no, NOBODY TOUCHES MY SNAKE OR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS CASTLE!" Black lightning formed at the end of her blade. "NOW WAKE THE HELL UP!" She fired the lightning. When it touched, Thresholder howled with pain, falling out of the door. Alirah stabbed her blade into one of the heads. Merlin and Yensid pointed their wands. Silver darts shot out and hit Thresholder rapidly. It cried and wailed in pain. Out of the door, a tiny dark ball started struggling to get out. "There you are!" Alirah raised her blade. A stream of light shot out and struck the Possessor. It expunged itself from the Thresholder and faded from existence. Thresholder then faded out. The throne room door regained its usual pure marble color. Alirah let out a breath of relief. _**Hiano, how are things down there?**_

_**All clear. Whatever you did helped. We're going in. See you soon. **_"Hiano says everything's all clear down there."

"How are you and Hiano communicating?" Yensid asked with intrigue.

"It's a thing that we do." She answered simply. "Now come on!" She urged. She did the secret knock, opening the smaller door. "We need to keep Pete's eyes on us." She instructed. She walked in through the door.

Merlin let out a chuckle. "She sure has changed in this short amount of time."

Yensid smiled and nodded in approval. "Indeed she has." His smile faded as he dropping his head solemnly. "Maybe…maybe if I had given her a chance…"

"Hey guys." Alirah interrupted him, sticking her head out the door. "We have a problem. Nobody's here."

"What do you mean?" Merlin gasped. He and Yensid scrambled in. And the hall was just as Alirah said. It was empty. No one was in it. In fact there was no sign that anyone ever was. "Are you sure Pete was the one behind this?" Merlin asked as the three treaded lightly into the large hall.

"Positive." Alirah said confidently. "Pete took Thresholder because no one else wanted it. And everyone wanted him to stop whining. He has to be here somewhere." Alirah placed a hand to her head. _**Hiano, what's going on at your end? Because it's unnervingly quiet up here.**_

_**As it should be! **_He panicked.

The minute Thresholder was defeated, the statues and Hook bats seemed to vanish. Minnie was happy because the fighting had stopped. But Hiano and Mickey were still fretful. All circumstances aside, their battle was pretty easy. When they realized why, fear gripped them once again.

Hiano, Mickey, and Minnie were standing in the last cell. Their mouths and eyes were gaped in blood curdling horror. The secret door that Alirah had mentioned was already open. Mickey, Hiano and Minnie sprinted down the pathway. They said every prayer they knew, called on whatever higher power there was, they even prayed to Kingdom hearts that the heartless weren't inside.

Their prayers went on deaf ears. When they reached the Hall of the Corner Stone, the room was full of heartless. Hook Bats, Gargoyles, and Wizards flooded the room. The wizards formed a circle around the Corner Stone. Their wands were raised to it. The glowing light that kept the castle safe was becoming tainted with the blackest darkness imaginable.

_**Alirah! The door was already opened! **_Hiano panicked. _**The heartless were already inside! **_

_**But that can't be right! **_Alirah shouted in disbelief. _**Thresholder was keeping us out of the room…**_She trailed off. Hiano heard her gasp. _**It was too easy…OUR FIGHT WAS TOO EASY! Pete didn't think we knew about the undercroft. **_

_**He was hoping we'd be distracted! That's why he wanted Mickey and Minnie. They can purify the Corner Stone! It would have ruined everything. **_Hiano stopped talking to Alirah for a moment. One of the Gargoyle statues came for him. He grew and smashed it into dust. _**Alirah! Thresholder must not have been the Leading Possessor! Someone else has to be there! **_He had to end the call right there. Minnie ducked back into the dungeon path. Mickey and Hiano prepared to battle.

**)~/_\~(**

Back up top, Alirah let out a loud growl. "SINCE WHEN IS THAT DUMBASS THIS SMART?" She howled, her voice echoing throughout the hall. "UGH! I knew Thresholder was too easy to beat!"

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked fretfully.

"They were already inside!" Alirah shrieked. Yensid and Merlin's eyes widened. "Pete didn't think we knew about the dungeon entrance!" She explained rapidly. "That's why Thresholder was here."

"A distraction!" Yensid grumbled.

"Hiano thinks that a different Heartless must be here somewhere." Alirah informed them. "But I don't know which one." She looked to Yensid

"Then allow me to tell ya!" Alirah and the wizard spun around, back to the door. Pete, a few Hook bats, Gargoyles and Wizard were guarding it. "You didn't the real Thresholder!" He pulled out the Leading Possessor. There isn't another Heartless. The first one never died. "He just needed a change of scenery. Huh?" Pete's ears twitched. His eyes fell onto Alirah. Remember, during this memory, Alirah was still considered to be working for maleficent. So it was understandable when Pete let out a hearty laugh. "Well, well, well, lookie who we have here!" He taunted, "If it isn't da little Key girl. Looks like you've gone and turned traitor! HA! I knew you still loved dat Grey Bearded Grandfather of yours!"

"_I'm helping them_!" Alirah snapped, stressing her situation. "That doesn't mean that I love or forgive them!" Merlin and Yensid dropped their heads slightly. Her words weren't without merit. What reason does she have to forgive them? "In any event, how did the dumbass of Hollow Bastion come up with a plan like this?"

"We all have our moments Alirah." Pete chortled. He tossed the Possessor up and down like a ball. "And my moment of triumph is at hand! Once the Heartless taint the Corner Stone, this here Castle will be all mine!" He announced heartily.

"Not so long as we're around!" Merlin declared. He, Alirah, and Yensid took a fighting stance.

"Then you losers won't be around!" Pete turned around and shoved the Possessor into the door. The large door began to shake and rumble. The outline of Thresholder drew itself onto the door. Alirah ran forward to try and stop it. Pete smiled sinisterly at her attempts. When he snapped his fingers, the Wizards twirled their wands. A gust of wind exploded from them, blowing Alirah back. Yensid and Merlin raised their wands, cast a wind spell of their own and caught her. "Better not get too close Alirah. You might get hurt." He mocked, letting out a laugh.

Alirah growled. Her red eyes were glowing with rage, ready to kill Pete. She would have charged, but Yensid had a firm grip on her arm. "I believe Eraqus taught you to act before you strike." He reminded her. Alirah nodded. "Then take note." He pointed at the squad of Heartless and the nearly finished Thresholder. "We must get past them before we can touch Pete or Thresholder."

"Then leave the wizards to me." Alirah volunteered. Alirah planted her feet firmly on the ground. She shot four fireballs at the four wizards. They raised their wands, absorbing the magic. "Let's go boys!" She challenged them, running off to the side. The wizards followed after her.

Yensid and Merlin nodded to one another, deciding to follow Alirah lead. Merlin aimed his wand and sent out a whirlwind of wind. He gathered up the Gargoyle Heartless and tossed them towards the Throne. Yensid simply raised a hand, grabbed the Hook Bats in a gravitational pull and threw them into a wall opposite of Alirah.

The four wizards circled around Alirah. Their wands were aimed at her, waiting for her to move. Alirah held Oblivion tightly. She twitched her wrist. A wizard shot a fire ball at her. Alira moved to the side, letting the fireball hit another one of the wizards. Alirah took a chance and struck the attacking wizard. It took a few hits, but she managed to defeat it. Just three left. Two of the wizard fired ice at the ground, planting Alirah in her spot. Alirah pulled at her feet as much as she could. They were stuck. The third Wizard came up behind her, grabbed her by her bell sleeves and held her arms up, making her vulnerable to attacks. The other two wizards prepared to hit her with fire. Alirah adjusted her arms and slid out of the sleeves. The fire balls hit the restraining wizard. It dropped the sleeves. Alirah then stabbed it right through the chest and dragged the blade down, slicing it in half. Not worrying about her sleeves, Alirah ran for the last two wizards. The raised their wands. Electricity gathered. Alirah sliced her blade through the air, knocking the wands from their hands. She then jabbed one in the head. It was gone with its wand. She then twirled around, cutting the last Wizards head off and ending her fight. Alirah let out a breath of pride. Then her eyes fell to her exposed left arm. A stitched up scar was trailing down her arm. "My first battle scar." She groaned. She rubbed it tenderly. It was fading into a white scar. Becoming a permanent reminder of a battle she once lost..." She hugged the arm. "Aeleus…am I going to see you too?" She dreaded.

Merlin aimed and shot out random spells at the Gargoyles. He was chipping them away inch by inch. He was laughing while he was doing it. One gargoyle would attack, he'd chip it away. Another with a partner would attack. He'd piece them away too. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had that much fun. "Come now, Heartless!" He challenged. "Give this old man a run!" He tapped danced around, laughing haughtily. The Gargoyles picked themselves up, chunks of them all over the floor. Merlin could sense the Possessor wanted to leap out, but was trying desperately to hang on. Two of the gargoyles leaped into the air. While Marlins eyes were on them, the other two grabbed his arms, making him drop his wand. The hovering gargoyles came down onto him. "_Guard_!" A shield formed over Merlin, bouncing the heartless back. Merlin then opened his hands wide and said, "_FORCE!" _The two gargoyles were pushed back. The gargoyles bounced back and circled around Merlin. The white bearded wizard twirled his wand in the air and chanted, "_Fire dance and Fire spin, fire remove the quad gargoyle twins!"_ A stream of fire spiraled around him. The stream took off around and struck through the four gargoyles, incinerating their stony skin. The four possessors leaped from the body. Merlin took his wand and guided the stream. He struck the stream through the Possessors and they were gone. Merlin blew the steam from his wand. "I still got it."

Yensid wasn't provoked by the Hook Bats. In fact, he was impassive to their presence. He just let them circle around him as if he was their prey. He was watching Alirah analyze her wound to her arm. He found it to be very intriguing. _I wonder how she got that. _He thought to himself. _Judging by the way she's staring at it, it holds sentimental value. _During his thoughts, a Hook Bat decided to soar down. Yensid simply raised his want and shot a dart at the bat, killing it instantly. "I'm actually not surprised that Alirah's not with them." He commented, shooting down the last three Hook Bats with ease. "These miscreants are far too simple to defeat."

"Well things are about to get a lot harder old man!" Pete boasted pointing to the door. Thresholder was finished being drawn. He protruded from the door, hammering his fists, ready to fight. Pete folded his arms. "Now let's you three handle the two of us!"

"You couldn't have picked an easier task for us!" Alirah announced. "I've kicked your ass so many times in the past, I've lost count."

"DAT WAS ALL LUCK KIDDO!" Pete roared. "I'm stronger than I was back then! I could fight so many circles around you, you won't know your foot from your face."

Alirah rolled her eyes at his cheap threat. But she went with it. "Please!" She cackled. "Everybody knows you wouldn't be able to wipe your ass unless Maleficent was there to hold your hand!" She grinned menacingly. "You honestly expect me to believe you can fight with her!" She hulk smashed her knuckles together, "PROVE IT TUBBY!" Pete jumped up and down and stamped his feet angrily. Dragging his feet along the ground like a bull ready to charge, Pete stampeded for Alirah. Yensid and Merlin stepped away. Alirah smirked wickedly. Pete brought his head down, ready to ram into her.

Once Pete was a foot away. Alirah stepped to the side. Pete ran past her. Alirah then drew Oblivion. With one hard swing, she sliced a large gash into Pete's back. He let out a howl of pain and fumbled to the ground. Alirah smiled derisively. "As I said," she flipped her hair back, "You can't do diddly without some sort of help. Even Oogie puts up more of a fight than you ever could."

Pete coughed and rasped as he tried to get onto his hands and knees. He looked back and glared at Alirah. "You think this is over? YOU'RE SADLY MISTAKEN!" Pete slammed a hand onto the ground. A black portal appeared below him. "Forget this castle! The heartless can destroy it!" He decreed as he sank into the portal. "It cramps my style anyway!"

Pete was gone. Alirah bit her lip. She and the two wizards faced Thresholder, who was screeching in a warish tone. Alirah could sense that there were still heartless remaining in the castle. "We need to finish this!" She declared.

"Then charge, child!" Yensid ordered. "Merlin and I shall give you an opening!" Alirah smiled to her grandfather and nodded. She faced Thresholder and sprinted forward. Thresholder stretched his arms out, forming his hands into fists. When he brought them down onto Alirah, Yensid cast a shield above her, parrying the blows. Thresholder tried once more to stop Alirah. He crossed his arms and swept them out. Alirah jumped up and out of the way. The arms missed. Merlin shot a stream of webs out, tying the arms together. Yensid raised his wand a sent shards of ice spiraling around the arms, demolishing them. Thresholder was now literally disarmed. Alirah made it to the door planted heartless. She stabbed her blade into the door and shouted with all her might, "_ZANARA!" _ The lightning traveled throughout Thresholder. He howled in pain before the Possessor leaped from his body. Yensid then aimed his wand and shot a pure light beam through the heartless. It evaporated into nothing.

The minute Thresholder vanished from the door, Alirah and the two wizards felt something lift from all around. The castle wasn't bathed in darkness any longer. In fact it felt as if the castle was cleaned by the hand of a god. All of the darkness had been lifted. There was just one more thing to check on.

Down in the Hall of the Corner Stone, Hiano and Mickey fought fervently to protect the Corner Stone. Minnie joined in not too long ago to help. Her faith orbs helped keep the Corner Stone's light burning. But that also meant that Mickey and Hiano had to make sure that the heartless didn't attack her.

Hiano managed to sink his venom into the heartless and smash them with his tail. He took extra care to not get hit. Alirah would receive the pain as well. Mickey leaped all around. Cutting down every heartless he could,

The number of heartless slowly began to dwindle. But Hiano and Mickey's stamina was dwindling faster. Minnie had been restrained by Hook Bats. The reaming Wizards returned to try and taint the corner Stone. As all hope seemed to be lost, the heartless suddenly stopped. They froze in their spots. Minnie, Mickey, and Hiano looked around. One by one the heartless poofed into thin air. Minnie was dropped and landed on Mickey's back. Hiano snickered at his pain. Minnie then ran up to the Corner Stone and touched a hand to it. Whatever darkness was within the orb was removed. This brought peace to Minnie and Mickey.

Footsteps were heard coming down the halls stairs. Alirah and the two wizards joined their friends in the hall. Hiano immediately slithered over and up Alirah. She hugged him tightly. Merlin walked over to Minnie and patted her on the back, making sure she was okay. Yensid bowed his head to Mickey, applauding of his valiant effort. Merlin gave the brooms a charm and sent them to go check on Daisy and the Chipmunks.

Alirah joined the mice and wizards by the corner stone. She raised a hand to it. "Good news!" She announced excitedly. "The Corner Stone is fine." She faced the two Mice Rulers. "Nice work you two." Minnie and Mickey smiled. A slight blush appeared on their faces. "And as much as we would love to stay…" She trailed off, looking to Hiano. He nodded. "We have to get going."

"Must you?" Minnie asked dismally.

"Afraid so. I have to find somebody important to me. However…despite our past…" a warm smile appeared onto Alirah's face, "It was great to see all of you again. BUT…" She added before the four could respond. "That doesn't necessarily mean that I forgive you three!" She stated harshly to Mickey, Yensid, and Merlin. The three exchange crestfallen stares. "However, I will consider it if you guys tell me the real reason why you tried to kill me." Mickey and Merlin remained impassive. Yensid's expression however had a hint of dread. Alirah took note of it, but didn't question it. "You guys don't have to tell me now." She told them. Mainly because it wouldn't matter if a memory told her or not. She wanted to hear from the real three. "Just know that I won't completely forgive you. But I don't hate you as much either." That brought smiles to Merlin and Mickey's faces. Hiano tapped Alirah's shoulder, reminding her that they needed to go. "I've got to go." She walked over to Minnie and knelt down. "Whether you remember this or not, I promise that I'll come back." Minnie giggled and hugged Alirah again. That time Alirah did return the hug. "Take care of these three alright Minnie. Because I plan to come back and I do intend to chew them out."

"I will." Minnie giggled.

Alirah rose to her feet and looked to the three. "Well…" She breathed, "See you guys…whenever." She struggled with a heartfelt goodbye. Merlin and Mickey waved goodbye. As Alirah made her way to the stairs, she stopped for a minute and faced Yensid. For a couple minutes they just stared into each other's eyes. Then Alirah held out a hand. "Try not to die before I get a shot at you."

Yensid shook his head with a hint of humor. He knew that was her way of saying, _take care._ He took the hand. "And you as well Alirah. And thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." She snatched her hand back. "I did it for the castle."

"Fair enough." Yensid chuckled. "But please allow me to say something." Alirah raised a curious brow to him. "Your fighting form needs a little work," he leaned in and smirked, "Key Apprentice."

A vein popped in Alirah head. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"I was just saying what has needed to be said since Neverland." He raised a finger and winked, "Your form was dreadful back then as well." And with that said he vanished.

Alirah growled and stamped her feet angrily. "WHO THE HELL DOES THAT OLD MAN THINK HE IS?" She roared feeling flustered. "I KICKED HIS ASS WITH THE POOR FORM!" She stopped howling for a moment. "Wait…he mentioned Neverland again." He jaw then dropped. "No way!"

Back in the secret room, The Brit was still watching Alirah think to herself in the memory. He nodded in approval. "It would seem that you have proven me wrong, Master Yensid." He admitted as Yensid walked up behind him. "The child can indeed handle her past."

"As I promised." Yensid replied. "But I fear that the worst has yet to come for her." He said ominously. "Facing her past and moving on is only part of the journey. She must face the clamp that weighs on her heart."

"The fear of the man she knows as Xehanort." The Brit finished. "She is not the only one with a fear clamp." He waved a hand over the crystal ball, bringing up Riku who was battling his replica. "Both Riku and Alirah fear Ansem and Xehanort. Riku fears losing his body, while Alirah fears losing those that she loves." He deduced solemnly. "Darkness preys on fear. Either these two learn to face that fear, or the darkness will eat away at them until there is nothing."

"Have faith Diz." Yensid encouraged him. "These two will face their fear. Their stubbornness will keep them going. And I know you've seen Alirah when she's stubborn."

Diz let out a small chuckle. "Indeed I have. Nothing seems to dissuade her."

**Next chapter coming later.**

**See you guys soon.**


	13. I missed you

**I missed you**

**Will sum up Riku vs. Repliku fight…We all know how it goes.**

**(RIKU POV)**

Riku and Repliku fought long and hard. Repliku had the advantage for most of the fight. Thanks to his reliance on the darkness, he was able to out maneuver and out speed Riku. But Riku proved her could hold his own. The silver haired boy lashed out with a barrage of strikes, creating deep gashes and scratches into Repliku's skin and armor. Punch, kick, slap, and head-butt – Riku used every fighting technique, every last ounce of his strength to fight back his look alike.

Riku hoisted Repliku into the air by the collar. "THIS IS FOR IMPERSONATING MY GIRLFRIEND!" He chucked Repliku over and into the wall. Repliku rubbed his head. The lump he got was throbbing. Riku charged for him, dragging his sword along the ground. He sliced up, leaving a large graze. Repliku howled in pain. Riku flipped back, getting a safe distance in order to launch another attack.

"Girl…friend?" Repliku spat, coughing up blood. He smiled at Riku with a swollen cheek. One eye was swollen shut. "The way I heard it you two broke up. What's wrong? Couldn't commit? Maybe I can have her."

"That's not what happened!" Riku hissed. He pointed his blade to the replica. "And that is never going to happen. Alirah would never date someone like you."

"Maybe not." Repliku shrugged. "But she has other choices, doesn't she?" He teased.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on!" Repliku laughed hysterically. "You and I both know that Alirah had a special someone back in the day." He teased, pushing himself up on the wall. "Hell! We even know that a couple of them are running around this castle." Repliku's smirk grew as he asked, "How do we know she isn't making out with one of them right now? What makes you think that she'd actually come back to you when she could have them?"

"Simple. He didn't give into the darkness." They heard a voice say. Both Riku's looked to the door. Their eyes gaped wide. Alirah was standing before them with Hiano on her shoulders. "Hello Replica." She smiled nonchalantly. "You look surprised to see me."

"But…Zexion…the witch…HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?" Repliku gasped. "Your last memory should have pieced you apart!"

"I did promise that I'd catch up." Alirah smiled, folding her hands behind her back. "And we know that I never go back on my word." She brought her attention to Riku. The two exchanged smiles. They weren't sure what to say to each other since they left on such a sour note. So Alirah continued to scold Repliku. "Besides," She hissed, "Did you honestly expect me to lose to that fat lard Pete?" She asked feeling insulted. "You insult me sir! AND YOU!" She hissed back to Riku. Hiano glared at the sliver haired boy as well. He flinched at her playfully angry expression. "Why are you just toying with him? I know you could have beaten him ten minutes ago."

"Ah ha…" Riku laughed, scratching his head nervously, "You noticed that huh?"

"I hate it when you hold back with me!" She exclaimed with a firm tone. "What makes you think I wouldn't with someone else?"

"I did it so that you could catch up." he answered. He then smirked in her face, "Because I know how slow you can be."

"The only reason why I'm slow is because I'm picking up the slack for you!" She folded her arms and pouted in the other direction. "You couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag when we first met."

"That was then, sweet heart. Now I'm the one in the lead. Or did you not notice that I've been two floors ahead of you?"

"Um…guys…" Hiano poked their shoulders.

"OH SHUT UP! That was an unintentional incident and you know it." Alirah snarled, ignoring her snake.

"Uh…guys."

"Why can't you just admit that I'm faster than you? You'd be a lot cuter if you just accepted defeat more humbly." Riku flirted.

"And you'd sexier if you weren't so obnoxious."

"ARGUING CHLDREN!" Hiano boomed.

"WHAT!" The two cried.

Hiano partially lidded his eyes and pointed to the wall. "The replica's gone." He said in monotone.

"HUH?" Riku and Alirah looked to the wall. The only thing left of replica was the giant imprint. He made an escape while they were arguing. The two teens let out a defeated sigh. Then they looked into each other's eyes and started laughing. "Oh man…" Riku heaved, falling to his knees, "It feels weird being together doesn't it? Laughing like this?"

"I know what you mean." Alirah sighed, sitting across from him. "Especially after that fight we had."

"What were we fighting about anyway?"

"I…don't know."

"You both made false accusations about your love for one another based on the words of your enemy." Hiano deduced. "In short: you two believed the words of known liars over your hearts." Alirah and Riku glared at the moment crushing snake. "Right…um…" he slinked away feeling flustered. He went for the stairs. "I'll just…be upstairs if you need me."

When Hiano vanished up the stairs, Riku and Alirah continued talking. Correction. They just stared at each other. They both found it hard to believe that they were finally back together. The arguing, the fighting – they forgot all of it. All that mattered was that they were back together. But still, Alirah couldn't help but feel guilty. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Riku asked with a baffled look.

"When you asked me if I loved you, I couldn't give you an answer. For that I am sorry."

"No Alirah, I'm sorry. It wasn't fair of me to ask you something like that. Especially when it was because of Ansem's lies that I asked."

"But still," Alirah pressed on, "If we are in a relationship – if we still are – then I should be able to give you a decent answer. But I'm still tied to my past. And that's what keeps holding me back from the present. I'm afraid to move on." Tears started to fall down her cheek. "I'm afraid that if I move on, if I love someone else more than them, I'll forget them. I'll forget all the fun times we had. I'll forget how much they meant to me. I'll forget everything." She wrapped her arms around herself. "Their memories are all I have left. I don't want to lose those."

Riku let out a somber sigh. He reached out and pulled her in close. Her head went into his neck. Riku trailed his hand down her hair and onto her back. He felt sorry for her. Alirah has spent nine years looking for the people she knew and loved. All she had to cling to was her memories. She's found a few of them. But they were evil now. And the others were missing. Staying in the past is her way of trying to remain ignorant of what was happening now. But Riku knew that wasn't healthy for anyone. Alirah needed to move on, and he was going to help her. "If they truly meant something to you, then you'll never forget." He assured her. "Alirah I've heard you tell me story after story about these guys as if you just lived it. I've heard you talk about them as if you just spoke with them. I can tell that you loved them and that you still do. Nothing could ever make you forget them." He moved her out. He tilted her head up, making her look into his eyes. "But you have to move on. What would Terra, Aqua, and Ven tell you if they were here?"

"I know what Eraqus would say." She smiled through her tears. "He said it to us every time the four of us dwelled on a problem. _Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. But today is a gift. That's why it's called the present._" She repeated. Saying that proverb aloud always made Alirah feel better about mistakes she's made or things she's lost. Even now it made her feel better. "I already know what happened in the past. But I won't let it repeat in my future."

"That's my Alirah." Riku applauded her. "And besides that," he placed his forehead onto hers, "Today…you're my gift. And I'll cherish you always." Alirah's face beamed with happiness. She wrapped her arms around Riku's neck, embracing him in a tight hug. Riku placed his hands around her waist. "I really missed Alirah."

"Hey Riku," Alirah moved her head back, "For once…just call me Ali?"

"Deal." The two closed their eyes and brought their lips together. And with that kiss they so decreed, nothing would break them apart.

**HAHAHAHA! TILL MEXT TIME PEOPLE. **

**Sorry it was short and sappy. More to come next chapter.**


	14. Enjoy Your Time

**Enjoy your time**

**Hey guys! Managed to find a computer.**

**(Basement POV)**

Zexion paced back and forth in the room, muttering angrily under his breath. His hands clenched in and out of tight fists. He summoned his book, swirling pages around his body and sending them into the walls, creating deep gashes. "DAMN THAT BOY!" He roared, conjuring up more pages, auburn orbs with a black center taking shape. "How could they have found each other so quickly? Vexen's stupid replica was supposed to take care of him!" The orbs parted from the pages, circling around the brooding number 6. "Then Axel said he would handle him? I thought Axel would annihilate him!"

"_Now, now, I never said I would annihilate him._" Axel's voice chortled playfully. Zexion sank his neck into his shoulder. Grudgingly he turned his head to the orb in the center of the room. Axel was leaning on it with his hand and elbow smirking. "I said I would _handle _him. _Handling _doesn't always mean _killing_."

"Be that as it may VIII," Zexion snarled, "You and Vexen allowed him to continue! Now he's found Alirah!"

"Am I imagining things?" Axel gasped sardonically, "Or is the brooding, apathetic emo boy jealous?" Zexion remained silent for a moment, then turned his head. "Oh man!" Axel cackled, slapping a hand over his eyes. "You're trying to tell me that the 12 year old fell in love with a six year old?"

"I didn't _fall in love _with her!" He blushed. "However I did have her first!"

"Actually, that boy Terra she always spoke of had her first." Axel corrected him in a smartass tone. "You were just the first of us to meet her. And she was the first person to get you to speak. So I can see why you find her special."

"You can't stand there and tell me that she didn't mean anything to you!" Zexion shouted, pointing an accusing finger. "Everybody knows it was you, Saix, Lexaeus, and I who took the biggest shine to her." Axel folded his arm and diverted his gaze to the floor. _Hearts forbid if she runs into Saix. _Axel prayed. "Every time she smiled, I know you all felt the warmth she emanated."

"We do care Zexion. Despite being turned into Nobody's, I doubt any of us have stopped caring about her." _The Superior included. I swear I hear him speak of her. _"But it's been nine years." He explained to the fuming Schemer. "And in those nine years she has met many new people, made new friends. But you've seen that she has never forgotten us. Her heart won't allow it." He smiled warmly. "Just knowing that she hasn't forgotten…almost makes me feel as if I have a heart again."

"How can you and everyone else be so lackadaisical about this?" Zexion hissed with disbelief. "For nine years we believed that Alirah was dead! And now that we know different, you guys aren't even trying to win her back!"

"Says the boy who just tried to pummel her into a bloody pulp," Axel scratched the back of his head, "Look Zex, we're all happy that she's back. And we're even happier that she's healthy. But why should we take her back? Just so that the Superior can turn her into a Nobody? She'll never give us that warm smile ever again."

"NO! I just…I just want…" Zexion sputtered, unable to say the words.

"You just want things to go back to the way they were." Axel quoted for him. Zexion dropped his head. His hair covered his eyes. "You know better than that…Ienzo." Zexion's body tensed at his former name. "Even if we do acquire Alirah," Axel turned his back to him, "No matter how much we wish for it," He tilted his head down, "Things can never go back to the way they were." Axel summoned a portal. "All we can do now is enjoy the time we have with her," Axel walked for the portal, "Before we fade from her life forever." He walked through the portal, leaving Zexion with his thoughts.

"I know that they can't…Lea." Zexion whispered. "I just…Huh…" Zexion touched a hand to his cheek. Water was on his gloved fingers. More streamed from his eyes. "I'm crying?" He gasped. Then he smiled. "I can't believe it," he laughed, "I'm actually crying." He disparaged himself. "Even after all these years Alirah…you still know how to pierce through my shield."

**YYY**

**(Riku/Alirah POV)**

After their argument, Riku and Alirah filled each other in on what's been happening. Alirah Mentioned Axel, Vexen, and Ienzo. Riku told her he ran into the first two. Riku then told her about how he can detect the darkness and those within it by use of his nose. Alirah found it a little weird but thought it would be cute to see him sniff the air like a dog. Alirah mentioned how she was just in Disney castle and how it took all her will power not to kill everyone in it.

After an excited tell-tale about their journey thus far, the two became so exhausted from their _journey of a thousand floors_ they fell asleep in the hallway. Riku had his arms folded behind his head, leaning back against the wall. Alirah was lying across his lap, arms folded under her head.

The two had been asleep for what was going to be an hour. The fighting, the bruising, the two men that they both hate more than maleficent, Alirah's past friends, the many memories they've traveled through – it was all taxing on the body and mind. A couple instances, the heart. Riku was constantly battling within himself to keep Ansem from taking his heart. To keep himself from being possessed and forced to battle his friends again – Least of all Alirah. Riku needed to make sure he never gives in. He didn't want to become a puppet again. He nearly lost Kairi, Sora, and Alirah. If Ansem takes over again, he feared he wouldn't be able to come back. And he didn't want to cause Alirah anymore pain.

As for Alirah, her heart felt as if it was going to shatter. Not only is the man she fears more than death itself still stalking her, but now she's battled three of her seven best friends from Radiant Garden. Even and Lea were hard to deal with. Ienzo was heart wrenching. Never had she seen him so angry. And what's worse is that…she had to admit that she ran. She couldn't return to Radiant Garden and see them. She couldn't bear to look at Terra, who was possessed by Xehanort. For years Alirah has feared that man. She was terrified that he would take yet another person she loved. Riku in particular. She had to get stronger at all costs. She couldn't bear to lose anyone else.

On the stairs that led to the 8th floor was Hiano. He gazed at the slumbering teenagers, marveling at how peaceful they look after such a long time. It was awe-inspiring. But something bothered Hiano. Something that he had never felt before. What was it?

Hiano saw Alirah snuggling herself on Riku's lap, smiling dreamily. "That used to be us." He droned harshly. "That should be us." He tried not to his. "Why is that not us?" He continued. Hiano's coils twitched and tingled discomfortingly. "These bloody kids…"

"_Hiano…_" A voice called to him. The serpent looked up the stairs. "_Come to me, Hiano. I must speak with you._" Hiano took one last glance at Riku and Alirah, then slithered up the stairs.

Hiano came to the 8th floor hallway. A pale skinned, bald man in a purple cloak with black gloves and boots stood in front of the door with his hands folded behind his back. Hiano stopped in the middle of the room, coiling around. "Thousands of years ago," The velvet British accent man sighed, "I met a little serpent." He told like a tale. "This serpent was the most cold hearted, apathetic being I could ever have met. He took souls mercilessly, killed many, and never once felt guilty. Even while encased in a key his hatred burned more brightly than the sun." Hiano furrowed his brow disconcertedly. "And then," He raised a gloved finger, wagging it back and forth, "Something begins to stir you," He touched his fingers to his chin, "Something…" He faced his smirking face to the perturbed Hiano, "With lovely blue hair and vibrant red eyes." Hiano remained wordless. "For years you tugged and pulled at that girl. You followed her spiritually. Then finally, after years of living within her you emerge, bond with the young lady," He touched his fingertips together and licked his lips, "And I do believe you've grown rather fond of her. Fond enough to show the green resonating in your eyes."

"My eyes are not green in any sense of the phrase!" Hiano hissed, his fangs peeking past his lips. "And to not be fond of one's master puts a strain on the relationship." Hiano narrowed his eyes. "I do believe those were your words, right Master Zead."

Zead – Hiano's former master of many years. "I'm pleased you remember me after all these years my old friend." He bowed. "I'm also pleased that your new master is an exceptional host."

"She is." Hiano smiled proudly. "She strong, courageous, and kind."

"Strong is right." Zead marveled. "I'm impressed by the Mancerling. She's more powerful than I originally believed. She tamed you and Oblivion in such a short amount of time."

"She thanks you for your gift, by the way." Hiano stated.

Zead nodded his head with acceptance. "And just because your key chain is now a summoning charm, doesn't not mean you cannot still be her armor."

"I'm aware," Hiano informed him Matter-of-factly, "I just..." he trailed off, sound melancholy, "I can't protect her forever."

"You will find one day that that statement is more true than you realize." Zead uttered under his breath.

"Come again?"

"Never mind." Zead shook his head, smiling. "I'm just happy Alirah's adjusting well. And that boy Riku…who could very well rival her." He marveled.

"I have no doubts about that." Hiano chuckled. "Riku is more powerful than he lets on."

"Both are very powerful. I see I was right to allow you to stay with them. You complete them, just as they complete you. I'm glad you are doing well Hiano."

"And though I appreciate that," Hiano started with a solemn expression, "I must inquire as to why you have chosen to show yourself after all these centuries."

Zead chuckled lightly, "That's just like you Hiano. You always were one to get straight to the point." He inhaled deeply and said, "I'm here so that you and I may trade words one more time." Hiano's eyes began to widen. "Yes Hiano," Zead pulled off his glove. His skin was deteriorating, "I am dying. The result of my carelessness these last few centuries. I got carried away with my abilities and this is the price I now have to pay for it. In fact I only have a few minutes left," Hiano opened his mouth to speak, "So allow me to say what it is I have to say." Hiano closed his mouth. "The years you and I spent together were some of the best years that I would never change. And this meeting after many centuries has made the wait all the more worthwhile. I wish I could change the circumstances." Hiano could see the deterioration peeking above his collar. "But you and I both know that with all our power we can't change the fates design. But I do hope I can change something." Hiano cocked a brow. "You and Alirah both have an emotion in common: Fear of loss." Hiano cocked a brow. "Alirah fears losing those she loves and you fear losing Alirah. That fear will bring you two apart."

"How will Alirah's fear of Xehanort break us apart?"

"I do not mean Alirah." Zead corrected him ominously. "GRUH!" He fell to his knees. Hiano slithered forward slightly, but stopped when Zead raised a hand. "Your fear…will create…a rift. Hiano…your fear is for naught." He began to fade into the air. His skin pieced off little by little. "No one…could ever…change your relationship with Alirah. Do not…become…that…which you…despise." "Now…" Zead raised his head to the ceiling, "Please…" He raised his arms out and up, "Take care my guardian of souls." In a puff of smoky mist Zead was gone, leaving Hiano alone in the hall.

Hiano lowered his head, said a small prayer, "My former now fallen master, I shall not disappoint you. May you rest in peace." Then began to question Zead's words. "What I despise? What does he think I'll become? I just don't want to lose Alirah." He said to himself. "I don't want to lose her to anyone."

**YYY**

Riku let out an exaggerated yawn and stretched his arms. Wiping the sand from his eyes, he blinked back the fogginess taking in the brightly lit hallway. He slowly collected his thoughts, recollecting what had happened in the last hour or two. "Huh…hmm…uhh," Riku looked down to his lap. Alirah had her thumb just inches away from her mouth. Her shoulder length blue hair draped over her cheek. Riku smiled dreamily and removed the hair from her face. _Maybe I should ask one of those guys if she always looked this cute when she sleeps._ "Nah…hum…Aeleus…quit following me…" She muttered in her sleep.

"Must be another one of her friends." Riku whispered to himself. He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Alirah told me she ran into Even and Lea, Or as I know them, Axel and Vexen." He glanced down to Alirah, "They asked me to take care of her." He intertwined his fingers in her hair, feeling the soft, luscious strands fall neatly back into place as he combed his fingers through it. "Does that mean that…that they don't plan to be around anymore?" He theorized fretfully. Clenching his eyes tightly, Riku gritted his teeth angrily. "I can't believe this!" His voice rose. "They left her once! Why would they leave her again?"

"Because they didn't leave me," Riku's eyes widened. Alirah was awake. "I left them." She corrected him without looking at him.

"Wait a minute!" He stopped her. "That wasn't your fault. Merlin took you-"

"Merlin may have taken me," She interrupted, "But as I told you once, I did make numerous grand escapes." She curled herself into a tighter ball. "Many escapes where my mind kept telling me to go back," She inhaled deeply, trying to fight back tears, "Escapes…to return to the place…where Terra, now Xehanort resided." Riku felt her grip onto his pants, pulling at the fabric. Terra, always the touchy subject. "Disney castle, The Coliseum, any world I went to took me just a mile away from Radiant Garden. In the time it took Mickey and the others to find me, I could have had lunch with Scrooge McDuck at the most high class restaurant that had a three hour long wait."

"They _were_ slow." Riku snickered.

"Yes they were. Anyway," she continued, "I could have paid them a visit. Said hi, swapped words and stories as to what's been going on, things like that. But I didn't want to face Xehanort. I couldn't stand looking at his face so long as it was Terra's. I ran."

"You didn't run."

"Yes I did!" She stressed. "I ran because I was scared. I couldn't lose anyone else." She flipped onto her back, covering her eyes with her bell sleeves. "I'm a horrible person. A coward."

Riku hoisted Alirah up roughly by the shoulders. She dropped her arms, seeing the scary expression he wore. "Now you listen to me, you-are not-horrible in any sense of the phrase." He reassured her strongly. "You're not a coward. The fear that you feel towards Xehanort is what's making you keep going. You even admitted that you tried to go back. If you were so horrible you never would have even bother to try and go back. You even told me Xehanort tried to kill you a couple times." Alirah looked away. Riku placed fingers under her chin, turning her head back to him. "If you would have gone back, who knows what might have happened. You might have been killed or changed into a Nobody, and the hard work that your three friends put in to keeping you safe would have been in vain." He took one hand a placed it around and on her back. The other took her hand in his. "And then I wouldn't have this amazing, strong, and beautiful girlfriend that I have now." Alirah's eyes beamed happily. "But even if you were a Nobody," He touched his forehead to hers and smirked, "I believe I'd still fall in love with you."

"And…" Alirah moved a hand to his chest, not taking her eyes off his, "What, pray tell, would you fall in love with?" She asked seductively.

"Your eyes, your hair, everything," He whispered. His breath tickled her lips. "I would fall in love with you Alirah," He moved his hand up her back and to her head, "Nobody or otherwise." Alirah moved her head in, connecting her lips with Riku's. Riku pulled her in close, hoping that he would never have to part with her. _I love you Alirah…_He whispered mentally. _If only I could say it out loud. _

"AHEM!" Alirah and Riku choked from the startle. They snapped their heads to the stairway, meeting the contemptuous eyes of Hiano. He stamped his tail on the floor in a reprimanding fashion. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Alirah pushed away from Riku. The two wiped their mouths off and scrambled to their feet. Their faces were redder than a rose. "Right," He rolled his eyes as they fixed their clothing, "In case you two have forgotten, we're in a castle full of people who wish to kill us. Now unless you want to be attacked while sucking each other's faces off," Alirah and Riku rubbed the back other their necks bashfully, "Can we proceed up the stairs?"

"Sure!" Riku squeaked.

"Fine." Alirah breathed.

"Sounds good to me."

"Let's go!"

"Right behind you." Riku and Alirah raced up the stairs, vanishing to the next floor.

Hiano shook his head disparagingly. "Kids these days," He scoffed, "No sense of priorities." He then narrowed his eyes to the stairs. "That kiss…how many times do they plan to kiss?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?" Hiano heard Alirah roar. He slithered up the stairs as fast as he could. When he made it into the hallway his eyes widened with horror. Xehanort and Ansem – together – were standing atop the stairs to the next area. They smirked down at Alirah and Riku who had their Keyblade drawn, ready to fight. "Haven't you guys bothered us enough?" Alirah continued to hiss. Hiano slithered up leg and around her shoulders.

"Why don't you old farts act like normal people and go get a life!" Riku howled, his eyes beaming with anger. "Codgers like you chasing after young kids isn't exactly good for your health."

"We might consider that." Xehanort smirked. His smile may have had teeth of a human, but Alirah and Riku could see the fangs of a demon. "But you two know as well as us – normalcy does not apply in the world we live in. In our world – the world of light, darkness, and keyblades – normalcy is an impertinent whimsical fantasy that fate will never grant."

"For once I agree with Hunchback here." Alirah spat. _Hunchback? _Xehanort coked a perplexed brow. He glanced to his back, _It's not a hunch. I just have a bad back. "_Asking for a normal life is asking a lot. Believe me."

"Oh I do." Riku sighed dreadfully. "I've been asking for normalcy the moment I started taking orders from a lady with a crow and horns on her head." He closed his eyes and sighed with defeat. "Normalcy left me the moment I learned snakes and birds could talk." Hiano smiled proudly and wiggled his eyes brows.

"Normalcy aside," Ansem cut in, annoyance in his voice, "It has come to our attention that you both have run out of cards," He teased them, pulling a card from his cloak, "The tools necessary for you to continue on your journey." Alirah and Riku locked their eyes onto the card."Such fascinating devices these cards are. Not only keys to the doors in your path, but the very gateway to the memories of your heart." The card left Ansem's fingers and hovered tauntingly in the air.

Xehanort waved a hand, making the card float over to him. "And how dark those memories are." He chortled. "Riku seeing those from the darkness. Alirah seeing those she left behind. How awful it must be for you both." He set the card to hover between them and the teens, making it twirl to further antagonize them. "And it only gets worse from here on in."

Alirah and Riku exchanged glances with each other then turned their attention back to the two men. What were they playing at? "What will you both do?" Ansem asked, putting his fingers to his chin inquisitively, watching Riku and Alirah's body language. They were ready to pounce. "You may have the card if you desire." A grin snaked its way across his face. "But know that it will not be so easy to take." Alirah and Riku stood steadfast, their blades held at the ready. Hiano returned to his keychain which was now a summoning charm. Alirah glanced up at the card as it spun tauntingly in the air. Riku kept his eyes on Ansem and Xehanort. The two men held their boastful smirks as he and Alirah debated on whether or not to either attack or just grab the card. Maybe they'd have to do both. Ansem chuckled in a low voice to Xehanort, "I don't think they trust."

"A wise choice," Xehanort smirked. "But I'm afraid you two don't have the luxury of being cautious." He stated. "The longer you wait, the more danger your other friends will encounter."

"Other friends?" Riku and Alirah questioned.

"The other Keyblade master and the king's lackeys." Ansem answered.

"SORA?" Riku gasped.

"Donald and Goofy are here too?" Alirah cried out. "How?"

"Are they alright?" Riku asked fretfully.

"If you truly wish to know," Xehanort teased as he pointed to the card, "Take up the card." He dared. "Or can you two not face them after all you've done?"

Alirah and Riku grunted disconcertingly. They weren't going to deny it – they weren't going to admit it aloud either. They were a bit nervous to meet up with Sora, Donald, and Goofy after everything they've done. Their apprehension aside, there was no way of telling if Ansem and Xehanort were telling the truth. Riku can't smell truth or lies, and Alirah can't read them. But were they truly in a position to say no?

Riku moved close and whispered something into Alirah's ear. Xehanort's smile faded into an inquisitive expression. Ansem tilted his head, seeing if he could read Riku's lips. He caught Alirah lip the word _okay. _They formulated a plan. Riku sheathed his blade. Alirah held hers at the ready. Her foresight appeared as she locked her eyes onto the card and moved them about the two men. Riku slowly moved for the card. Trying to keep his eyes on the floating card, Riku couldn't ease the apprehension he felt moving closer to the Puppet Masters.

The card floated a mere 10 inches above his head. He stood fast, debating within him. He glared at the two smirking men who were literally daring him to take the card. _It's obviously a trap. _He concluded within himself. Letting out a sigh of defeat he reached for the card, _Please don't let it be bad. _He touched the card. "AAAAHHH!" Riku shot his head back and stared in dismay. Ansem's Guardian had its arms wrapped around Alirah, crushing the life out of her.

"HIANO! HELP HER!" Riku howled.

Hiano poked his head out with a blood thirsty grin on his face. His fangs protruding from his mouth. "Get away from my master you infantile abomination!" Hiano bit into his arm. The guardian howled with pain, letting Alirah drop to the floor. Riku ran over to her, the card still in his hand. Ansem howled out in pain as well, holding his arm. Hiano removed his fangs and constricted around the guardian. The Guardian struggled to get free. "You are five thousand years too early to be trying to overpower me, boy!" Hiano chuckled maniacally. He constricted the guardian tighter. The creature growled with pain.

On the stairs, Ansem with hunched over with his arms wrapped around his stomach, grunting in pain. Xehanort watched apathetically as his comrade writhed in pain. "Stings, doesn't it!" Alirah mocked Ansem. Xehanort looked back to her with no emotion. Ansem peered through one eye. Alirah was smirking triumphantly. "That's the price that comes with having a guardian." She chortled. "Their pain is your pain! The only difference is Hiano's tough skinned. That sham of a guardian you hide behind is so wet behind the ears I can make a river."

"DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME YOU SNARKY BRAT!" Ansem howled. He stood as straight up as he could. "Let's see whose Guardian has the tougher skin. GUARDIAN!" Ansem's partner howled as it got one hand loose. It took hold of Hiano by the neck and squeezed. He tore Hiano from his person and slammed him into the wall.

"GRAH!" Alirah grunted, she held her shoulder. Riku escorted Alirah back to the stairway, getting away from the fight that was about to take place. "HIANO! _KILL THAT WORHTLESS CREATURE OF THE NIGHT!_"

"I thought you'd never ask, My Lady!" Hiano chuckled, shaking off the pain. He stood tall, matching the Guardian in height. He bared his fangs, "Now let us see how tough you really are!" Hiano lunged forward. Guardian threw up his hands, catching Hiano's mouth and preventing him from biting down. Hiano countered by bringing his tail around and constricting him. He slammed him into the ceiling and then down into the floor. Ansem hissed aloud, holding himself, trying to make the pain subside. Hiano continuously whipped Guardian, striking and ripping at the mist wrought skin. Guardian's body moved in sync with the tail whips. Hiano then wrapped his tail around Guardian's neck and slammed him into the wall. The heartless collapsed onto the floor.

Ansem fell to his knees, holding his stomach. He glared dangerously at Hiano, and then to the heavily panting Alirah. "Ansem – the seeker of darkness – being defeated by a little girl and her pet." Xehanort stated poetically. Ansem bared his teeth at him. "Such an unfortunate dénouement for your legacy."

"Don't you mean yours?" Ansem snarled grudgingly. "After all, I came about because of your interest in little boys."

"Your _interest _is younger mine."

"In any event," Ansem rose to his feet and cast his hand out, "GUARDIAN! NOW!" He ordered.

Guardian pushed up on his hands and dove into the floor. Hiano coiled up protectively, moving his eyes about. Riku kept his hands on Alirah, making sure she didn't fall over from pain. He sniffed the air, trying to detect where the Guardian was. All he could smell was Ansem and Xehanort. "Can you see anything?" He whispered to Alirah. She shook her head apologetically.

"What a shame." Ansem sighed sardonically. "Looks like your lizard won't be able to defend himself."

An anime vein popped on Hiano and Alirah's heads, "I'M/HE'S NOT A LIZARD! AAUUGH!" They both gasped. Alirah touched her stomach. Something just sucker punched her? No! "HIANO!"

Hiano's eyes were bulging horrifically wide. Down on his stomach, a hand was sticking out of the floor and implanted itself into Hiano. Guardian poked his head out of the floor. His razor teeth beaming in a sinister grin. "HIANO! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Riku exclaimed desperately. But the large serpent could not. The hand was logged within his stomach, paralyzing him. Alirah held her stomach, feeling the tense agonizing pain. Guardian came out of the floor, placed his other hand on Hiano and swung the snake. He released Hiano and the serpent's head bashed into the wall. Alirah collapsed onto her knee's, holding onto her head. But she still watched in horror as Guardian began to pummel Hiano.

Though he knew Alirah was suffering, Riku couldn't take his eyes off of Hiano. The way Hiano and Alirah's relationship worked was if Alirah dies, they both die. If Hiano dies…well…Riku couldn't let that happen. Not just because he was one of Alirah's dearest friends, but also because…well…that little snake had grown on him. Riku drew his blade, pointed and shouted, "YAMI NO FIRAGA!" Black fire shot from his blade, hitting Guardian dead in the back. The guardian hissed and bared its fangs at Riku. "Get away from Hiano!" He demanded, taking a stance.

Hiano's muscles twitched with pain induced spasms. His stomach was killing him the most though. He looked down to his stomach. Puncture holes where Guardian stuck his fingers were oozing with black mist. The wounds healed, but Hiano could still feel the fingers in him. _What is this feeling? _Hiano thought. _It's burning within me. _

Ansem and Xehanort took note of the serpents discomfort and smiled to one another. Alirah and Riku ran over to him. Alirah tiled his head up, "Talk to me Hiano," She pleaded, "Tell me you're alright." Riku checked the rest of Hiano's body. There was a bruise where Guardian struck him, but nothing too severe.

"Forgive me Ali." He heaved. "I failed you." His eyes noticed Riku. _I bet you could have won._

"No you didn't." She hugged his head close to her chest. "You did just fine." She stroked her hand down his head. "You were amazing old man." She held up the snake shaped summoning charm to him. "Take a good long nap. You earned it." Hiano faded into the charm. Alirah hugged it closely to her heart. She tucked it into her pocket and rose to her feet. She glared at the two men, her red eyes beaming with rage. "YOU BASTARDS!" Alirah roared. Ansem listlessly looked down the steps. Alirah swung her blade for his neck.

The Seeker raised a hand, catching the blade on his wrist. "Now really Alirah, do I honestly have to defeat you with one hand?" He taunted her. "Eraqus would be so disappointed in you."

Xehanort grabbed her by the hair and threw her off the stairs. Riku appeared behind her and caught her. "Riku you may want to show your girlfriend how to control her temper." Xehanort mocked. Riku gritted his teeth at the old man. Xehanort nodded to Ansem.

"Guardian, enough." Ansem called. Guardian froze, backed up, bowed his head and faded away. A stream of black and purple steam flowed back into Ansem. "I do believe that's enough damage for right now." Ansem decreed.

"You two may keep the card, if you desire." Xehanort offered, "But know this," He added ominously, "This part of your journey will bring even more pain. It will reveal truths about you that you were never aware of. It may even bring out the worst in you." Riku and Alirah weren't going to deny that statement. The old faces, the memories, Repliku, and the arguing – the journey was already taking a dark turn. "It will make you doubt the bond you share, inevitably breaking you apart." He narrowed his eyes onto the teens. "Will you still go?"

Riku and Alirah exchanged glances. "What floor are we on?" He asked her.

"8th."

"We've come this far," He declared to the two older men, "There's no way we're turning back now!"

"You and the others in this castle can throw whatever you want at us!" Alirah challenged.

"But at the end of it all we'll be the ones walking out of here," Riku stated confidently. He pointed a finger to Xehanort and Ansem, "And you two will be as dead as Maleficent, fading into whatever pit Hell decides to cast you in."

"And then you'll be nothing more than memories." Alirah finished.

"Excellent bravado, children." Xehanort applauded, "Just what I would expect."

"And we'll hold you to your words." Ansem told them with a wolfish smirk. "But I wonder if you'll have the stomach to challenge us when everything is said and done." The two men became surrounded by streams of black and purple mist, "Enjoy your time together. It won't last much longer." The two men vanished once again.

Riku and Alirah scoffed aloud, finding their claims worthless. Alirah took out Hiano's charm, gazing at it sadly. _It won't last much longer. _Ansem said in her mind. _What did he mean by that? _Riku touched two fingers to the charm. "He'll be fine, Alirah." He reassured her. "We'll be fine. Ansem and Xehanort were just trying to psych us out. There's no way we'd be broken apart again." Alirah smiled weakly and nodded. But she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

**YYY**

**Inside Hiano's charm**

Hiano was coiled up in a tight ball. His stomach was pulsating with pain. The bruises would glow, then dim, glow, then dim again. They were like a heartbeat. "Gods this hurts." He grunted. "Got it because…I was…careless." Sweat beaded down his face. "I couldn't fight…Riku had to save me…Alirah will rely on him…my mistress…won't need me…" He muttered to himself, jumping subjects. "My Alirah…my Alirah…my…Alirah…" He fell asleep.

**TILL NEXT TIME.**

**Working on next chapter right now. **


	15. World of the 8th Floor

**World of the 8****th**** Floor**

**This is Halloween**

**Link to Alirah's Costume: **_http:/ media. photobucket. com/image /anime %20witch /dark7fire /anime ?o=159_

**Remove the spacing.**

**(Basement POV)**

Lexaeus and Vexen were lounging about in the basement, watching Riku and Alirah in crystal ball. Zexion had gone out for some air to collect his thoughts. "Those two found their way back to each other sooner than expected." Lexaeus remarked with a hint of surprise.

"What was also unexpected was how badly Zexion took it." Vexen stated forebodingly. "I fear his becoming a Nobody did not eliminate his fondness of her." He folded his arms, furrowing his brow to the ground. "In any of us, I should say."

"As Nobody's, we remember what it was like to have a heart." Lexaeus explained, feeling perturbed by his rising emotions. Emotions he was sure were removed long ago. "And as such, we remember how much we cared for Alirah." He let out a melancholy sigh. "How much we do care." Lexaeus wasn't going to deny it. He missed Alirah. And he knew very well that if the others saw her they would say they miss her as well.

"Before we get too sentimentally nostalgic," Vexen stepped in, "What do you think Ansem and that Old Man did to the snake?"

"I'm not sure. But it can't be good."

"No it can't."

They watched intently as Alirah and Riku slowly began to let down their guard. Lexaeus folded his arms and whispered inaudibly, "Alirah…soon…"

**YYY**

**(Alirah/Riku POV)**

For a few minutes, Alirah placed Hiano's charm to her forehead, trying to see if she could sense if Hiano was doing alright. The charm was a pendant with an engraved snake swirling around on the jewel. So far everything seemed to check out alright. But there was this feeling as if something just wasn't right. As if something happened in the last few minutes that she missed.

Meanwhile, Riku was studying the card Xehanort and Ansem _gave _to them. He sniffed it up and down, trying to detect any hint of darkness it may contain. It was a normal card. Besides, he and Alirah didn't exactly have the luxury of being picky about who gave them the card.

Alirah put the charm in her pocket and walked over to Riku. "How's Hiano?" He asked worriedly.

"He's fine. Just sleeping." She answered with a lifeless tone. "What about the card?"

"It seems normal." He raised a brow at Alirah's face. She seemed pale. There were rings under her eyes. He put a hand under her chin, moving it left to right. "You feeling alright? You look pale."

"That happens when Hiano takes a bad beating." She explained. Her breathing was irregular.

"That's right," Riku recollected, "But it's from the first impact. Anything after that you can't feel."

"Yeah…" And that's what worried her. Alirah folded her hands in front of her, rubbing them tenderly, trying to ease her nervousness.

Riku cupped his hands onto hers, stopping the twitch. "He's going to be fine Ali." He kissed her fingers. "A little sleep and he'll be the old, grouchy, Hiano again."

"_MINE_!"

A snake tail came from Alirah's pocket and whipped Riku's hand "OW!" He snatched his hand back as Hiano's tail retracted back into her pocket. "HEY!" Riku snarled, rubbing his hand tenderly. "What was that for?"

"He must not have liked the grouchy remark." Alirah giggled. She took a look at his hand. Her eyes widened. Hiano grazed his skin. "Geez Hiano!" She gasped, tapping her pocket, "You didn't need to hit him so hard."

"TCH!" Was all she heard. Riku and Alirah were bewildered by his attitude. He must just be a bit aggravated from the rush of the fight. But lashing out with his tail? That was a bit much.

"You aren't going to sue me for this right?" Alirah asked hopefully.

"Maybe if you kiss it and make it better…" He trailed off, holding his hand to her mouth. Alirah smiled and pecked the hand with her lips. "I feel better now." He chortled like a little kid.

"Good." She took the card from his hand. "Shall we proceed?" They meandered to the door. Alirah raised the card up and the entered through the light.

**YYY**

It was a little bumpy, but Alirah and Riku made it through to the next world. The area was dark with a gothic essence. Pumpkin street lamps lit the small area. Gargoyle statues decorated the pathway. Alirah shirked and ducked behind Riku as bats flew down from overhead. They flew past a creepy looking gate. Riku and Alirah recognized the gate. That was the Guillotine Gate. They were in Halloween Town.

"Welcome home Alirah." Riku laughed. Alirah punched him in the arm. "Oh come on," he pressed playfully, "You have to admit that was fun-whoa!" His jaw dropped. Alirah's hair was tied back into a ponytail, her bangs left to hang out as a black witch's hat donned her head. The dress she wore had a mid-neck halter top with a bent over collar. A jack-o-lantern pendant hung around her neck, along with a dark purple scarf.

"What are you looking-AHHH!" She jumped back. Riku's human ears were replaced with those of a wolf. His hair grew a few inches, touching his shoulders. Teal triangles were drawn under his eyes and came down his cheek. His shirt was gone. A black choker dressed his neck. His shoulders, chest, forearm, and tops of his palms and finger were covered with snow white fur. Black claw like nails donned his fingers. His pants were a shredded design. Alirah's eyes were drawn to his butt. He had a tail. With Riku's mouth slacked open, Alirah could see the fangs protruding from his mouth.

Alirah and Riku looked over their costumes, sort of impressed and a little weirded out. They then laughed at each other. They looked remarkable and ridiculous at the same time. Alirah walked up to Riku and played with his ears. Riku's tail began to wag 20 MPH. "My god you look cute with these on." She scratched his head lovingly. "Who's a cute puppy?"

"Who's the one with the double C's?" Alirah cocked an eye. Riku moved his eyes down then up. Alirah followed his gaze. Her face turned as red as a rose. Due to the top of the dress being so tight, Alirah's boobs kind of protruded through the black fabric. She shoved Riku away and covered her chest. "You Wolf Perv!" She snarled. Incidentally her eyes fell onto his abs. Her cheeks turned red hot. _Those look good._

"Look who's staring now." Riku teased, pointing to the six pack, "Loving the six pack, Ali?" He flexed his pecks and biceps, "Enjoying marveling at my god chiseled body."

Alirah puffed her cheeks, folded her arms and turned away, "There's not much to enjoy." She pouted. "Besides, you were chiseled by the guy who was chiseled by the gods."

"Aww Ali, don't be like that." Riku ran a claw finger down her back, earning a shriek.

Alirah growled and glared at him. "DAMMIT DOG! Don't make me put you down!" She flinched back as Riku came up and licked her cheek. Alirah was dumbstruck.

Riku smirked wolfishly, his fangs protruding past his lip. "Woof." He twitched his ears and wagged his tail. Alirah's face flushed a deeper shade of red. _This isn't fair, _shethought, _he's too cute. _She pouted yet again, unable to remain mad. He touched his forehead to hers, "You taste really good, you know that?" He purred. He slowly moved his head down, licking her ear, and then licked her neck. He smirked when he felt Alirah shudder. He held her by the waist. Alirah gripped him by the shoulders, her eyes squeezed shut. "You taste really good."

"Hey Wolf boy," Riku and Alirah parted. Hiano had his head poked out of Alirah's pocket, glaring daggers at Riku, "If you wish to see the age of 16, I suggest you back away." Riku raised his hands in false surrender and backed away. Hiano slithered out and around Alirah's waist. "That's better."

"Hiano," Alirah held her arms out, displaying her costume, "How do you like our new duds?"

"Yours is very fitting Alirah." He smiled. "That one should be put on a leash."

"Hold down the attitude Hiano," Riku laughed halfheartedly, "It was just harmless fun."

"Unless you wish to lose those lips, keep that harmless fun away from Alirah!" Hiano hissed. Riku eyes widened with fear. Not fear, shock. Why was Hiano threatening him?

"Hiano, that's enough!" Alirah scolded. Hiano brought his attention up to Alirah. "I let the tail thing slide. But the threats – even as jokes – are going too far!"

"What makes you think these are jokes?" Hiano grinned devilishly. "Jokes are fun. Threats are empty. I make promises." Alirah and Riku were taken aback by his behavior._ Just how hard did he get hit, anyway?_ They both thought. Hiano realized how he was acting and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me." He rubbed his head with his tail, "I don't feel quite like myself either."

Riku knelt down. He stroked a finger down Hiano's spine. The snake's eye had black rings under them. "You don't look so good either," He diagnosed, "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I think I will." He yawned. "I must just be tired. It's been sometime since I've taken a thrashing quite like that." He slinked back for Alirah's pocket. "Oh and Riku," He smiled warmly, "Your costume is wonderful."

Riku smiled, "Thanks." Hiano bowed his head and returned to the charm. "I hope he feels better."

"Me too." Alirah sighed. She clapped her hands on her face. "Well, let's get started. The sooner we get started, the sooner we get to leave."

"And less we get to see of Oogie, if he's around." Riku grumbled. "Knowing that lazy sack of bugs he's having those three brats of his run amuck as we speak."

"That or Finkelstein is toying with something in his lab."

_KABOOM! _In the air, an examination table came soaring over the gothic gates and impaled into the ground. Riku stamped his foot, "We should really bet money."

"10 bucks says Finkelstein blew up something."

"20 and a back rub it was Lock, Shock, and Barrel's fault."

They both shook hands. Alirah and Riku ran for the gates. They opened up automatically, creaking as if they haven't been oiled in…let's not give an estimate.

The teens came to Guillotine Square, the center of Halloween Town. To their surprise it was an absolute Ghost Town. **(**_No pun intended_**) **The streets that are usually booming with the walking dead and ghosts were empty. An ominous chilling breeze whistled through, sending chills down Riku and Alirah's spine. No one was around. After that explosion they just heard, they expected this place to be filled with annoying spectators. But not even that little corpse kid was walking around.

Riku and Alirah roamed their eyes over the square. They know they heard an explosion. So where was the damaged area? "OH THIS IS HORRIBLE!" Someone cried out. "IT'S ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLEY!" Alirah and Riku looked to the Stairway that led to Finkelstein's lab. A short, portly man with a ridiculously tall top hat came waddling rapidly into the town square. _The Mayor. _The two dreaded. "OH! I SAY! You two!" _He saw us. _The Mayor with his sad white face came running towards them, waving his stubby arms. He twisted his head around to the bubbly smiley face. "Oh you both look absolutely marvelous! You would be perfect in our Halloween Celebration tomorrow night." Riku and Alirah rubbed the backs of their neck bashfully. "Well that adds more entertainment, making things all the more better." The Mayor checked something off his list. "Now, have you two seen a group of Ghosts fly by? They're needed for the celebration we are going to have tomorrow night. They're going to be dancing you see, but I'm afraid they've run off." The two shook their heads. The Mayor instantly switched back to the sad face. "JACK!" He boomed, jumping five feet into the air, making Alirah and Riku jump to. "WHERE ARE YOU?" He ran for the other Town Entrance that led to the Graveyard. "I'M ONLY AN ELECTED OFFICIAL! I CAN'T HANDLE THINGS LIKE THIS BY MYSELF…" They heard him cry as he vanished down the path.

"Yep. Nothing's changed." Riku breathed.

"No kidding!" Alirah gasped. "LOOK!" She pointed to the entrance they came through. Six Search Ghosts had appeared, doing their ghostly dance for the two teens. "Ugh!" Alirah shuddered. "I always hated these things."

"Good to hear." Riku ran his thumb and index finger along his blade in a blood thirsty fashion. "Wouldn't be much of a fight if we actually liked these guys." Riku twirled his blade then jabbed it under his arm and behind him. A Search Ghost that had snuck up behind him. Riku got it in the forehead, killing it instantly. Alirah nonchalantly sliced her blade out the side, cutting a ghost in half. "Nice." The two went off in opposite directions, going for the remaining four ghosts.

Within seconds the S.G's were eliminated. Riku and Alirah yawned with boredom. They got more of a work out getting coffee in the morning. But they would be lying if they said the attack didn't bother them. The Mayor just came to them, raving about ghosts running off and going crazy. And – to state the obvious – The Search Ghosts were the ones the Mayor was looking for.

Riku and Alirah walked over to the green water fountain and sat down. The looked around trying to put the few pieces they had to the Ghost Town Mystery. If ghosts were running rampant, why weren't the townsfolk trying to help? Or at least trying to enjoy it? The town shouldn't be deserted. "I swear this place gets weirder and weirder every time." Unbeknownst to them a black figure rose from the fountain's green water.

"I'm still wondering what that explosion was." Alirah tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Could that be what caused the Ghosts to go nuts?"

"PRECISELY!"

"AHHH!" Riku and Alirah leaped up. Riku landed bridal style in Alirah's arms, the two holding each other closely. Riku noticed the position he was in and smiled widely, "I could get used to this." He purred. Alirah rolled her eyes and dropped him.

A skeleton man with a wide smile stood on the fountain. He clapped his hands together, "What a wonderful reaction from the both of you." He marveled, stepping down from the fountain. "The screams echoed through the night, your Goosebumps are giving me chills, and your expressions are full of thrills." He pirouetted. Riku and Alirah looked at each other, then back to the Skeleton. _What a nut. _They thought. The skeleton knelt down, running his eyes over them. "You my boy look positively horrifying. And you, madam, are mystifying. I've never seen such amazing costumes." He scratched his head – err…skull – thoughtfully, "In fact I don't think I've ever seen you two before. I know everyone in Halloween Town. But I don't believe I've met you."

"Well then…I'm Riku, and this is Alirah." Alirah waved.

"And I am Jack Skellington," He bowed, "THE PUMPKIN KING!" He held his fingers out like claws and bared his teeth. Riku and Alirah took a step back. "Now," the two teens were dumbstruck by how quickly his face returned to…um…_normal_, "You mentioned an explosion?" Alirah and Riku bobbed their heads dumbly. "Well that explosion came from Dr. Finkelstein – the Town's Resident genius."

Alirah smirked and held her hand out to the side, "Pay up." Riku grumbled and handed her the bill. Alirah snatched it, "Chump." She whispered in his ear, "My shoulders are killing me."

"Later, you lucky brat."

"He was conducting an experiment," Jack continued, ignoring their little spat, "And I'm afraid it sort of blew up in his face." He finished explaining. "I was about to go check on him. Would you two like to join me?"

"Sure!" They both cheered.

"Great! Follow me my friends!" Jack and his new friends marched off for the lab.

Alirah and Riku moved their eyes about the town. The moon was glowing extra bright. Bats soared through the air, screeching to the night sky. Wolves were heard howling in the distance. A few rats ran by. Alirah reacted by taking hold of Riku's hand. He smiled proudly. _I swear she can be an absolute girl. _He laughed mentally.

**YYY**

"Those blasted, meddlesome, KIDS!" A beaker flew into the wall, shattering a blue liquid over a dissection table. Papers and books were scattered about the darkened laboratory. Beakers and containers were broken and smashed into the ground. The contents they carried stained the floors and notebooks with tediously marked down formulas and equations. "THOSE ARROGANT PRANKSTERS!" A gloved hand slammed down onto the arm of a wheel chair. "THOSE…LITTLE – Pardon my French – ROTTED FLIMSIES!" Tongs were launched and stuck into the wall. Dr. Finkelstein went over to his work table, slumped over, buried his face into his arm and pounded on the table. "Hours of toiling away, months of research, tests, and studying – All whisked away in one single SECOND!" He grabbed a statuette of a dead cat. "I'm going to kill those kids!" He vowed vengefully. "I'll kill them, revive them," He whirled his chair around, "AND THEN KILL THEM AGAIN!" The cat statuette flew from his fingers.

"WHOA!" Alirah and Riku ducked behind Jack.

The Pumpkin King reached his obscenely long arm out and caught the statue. "Careful doctor," Jack advised, oblivious to the Doctors growing anger, "You could break this."

"Well everything else is broken! Add that to the pile of trash!" Finkelstein roared. His eyes fell onto Alirah and Riku who were peeking past Jack. Finkelstein touched a hand to his chin and rubbed thoughtfully. "Who might they be?"

"They are Riku and Alirah," Jack introduced, "And they've agreed to help us. Isn't that great?" He stated cheerfully.

"_GREAT _would be if those three Oogie brats never came into being!" Finkelstein snarled, rolling his chair towards Jack and the hiding teen. "Here I am finishing up the greatest scientific achievement of my life, and those three little trouble makers come and take it away right from under me."

Riku smirked and snapped his fingers, demanding his money back plus the twenty. Alirah scoffed and handed him the money. "My lower back is hurting. Make sure you dig your knuckles deep." He whispered.

"Careful or I'll make Hiano whip you again."

"AS I WAS SAYING!" Riku and Alirah snapped to attention as Finkelstein rolled closer to them. "I had just finished adding the final ingredient to my new chemical concoction. The first one worked so well that I made two more beakers." He reached down and picked up a broken beaker. "Those three brats broke one beaker and stole the second one! And the Heartless ghosts we were testing them on ran off."

"HEARTLESS!" Alirah cried.

"What kind of concoction was this, anyway?" Riku gasped.

"We called it_ True Self," _Jack enlightened them, still sounding proud of something, "The potion was designed to bring out a person's true nature. Reveal that part of themselves that they keep hidden away for fear of public disparagement."

"But it would seem the potion made the Heartless run rampant." Finkelstein grumbled. "The true mature of a monster is to run wild after all." He shrugged nonchalantly. "But I wonder if the potion may have a side effect."

"What kind of side effect?" Riku asked curiously.

"The potion is designed to unleash your true self," Finkelstein elucidated further, "My inner self – I am not ashamed to admit – is a bit of a worrywart. I always worry that I don't have enough of something." He pointed to the broken beaker. "That's where the three potions came in. "I took a short whiff of the potion and I had this overwhelming desire to create another potion. In fact I had the desire to create a lot of things. The desire was strong, but I was able to gain control of it."

"We believe – since the heartless are naturally destructive – that the explosion made them even more vicious than what they were before." Jack continued the explanation. "Once again an inhalation of the fumes."

"Well if a sniff makes a person desire something…" Alirah trailed off.

"Chugging it might make it an obsession!" Riku dreaded. He clamped his hands onto his head in panic, "AND THOSE THREE BRATS HAVE THE POTION!"

"And they're already obsessed with causing trouble!" Alirah shrieked.

"And Sally is with them." Jack announced, finally sounding nervous.

"You must get that potion back!" Finkelstein declared, slamming a fist down onto the arm of his chair. "Before those three miscreants drink it! Or worse, before they give it to that blasted Oogie Boogie."

"We won't let you down, Doctor." Jack promised.

_We? _Alirah thought dismally. "Did we just get roped into kid corralling?" Alirah grumbled.

"Oh come on," Riku wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "You've always wanted a chance to put Lock, Shock, and Barrel in kid sized caskets." He tempted her, prodding her cheek with his finger, "Now's you're golden opportunity."

"I do want to put them in caskets." She snapped a hand onto his finger. "Okay, let's do it." She reached into her pocket, pulling out Hiano's charm. "Hey Hiano, how are you feeling?" Hiano groaned sickly, poking his head out.

Alirah and Riku moaned with revulsion. Hiano was looking a little green. His white eyes were blood shot red. Riku opened Hiano's mouth. There was a slight discoloration. "Has Hiano ever been sick?"

"Once, but that was because he broke into Hades secret stash of ambrosia and drank himself stupid." She helped Hiano out of the charm, holding him on her arm. She ran a gentle hand down his spine. "He made it worse by trying to quell it via Baklava."

"MY…" Jack and Finkelstein awed. "What an interesting serpent." Jack marveled.

"Thanks." Alirah smiled. "His name is Hiano. But I think he's sick."

"Hmm…" Finkelstein hummed. Alirah placed Hiano on his lap. Finkelstein gently lifted Hiano's head, moving it side to side. "He does look a bit under the weather. With your permission I'd like to run some tests." He pulled out a remote. Pressing a red button, mech arms came out of the wall with push brooms and swept the debris into a grated opening in the floor. Fire roared out, incinerating it. Finkelstein pressed another button. A new examination table rose from the floor. A cart with doctor tools pinged next to it. Alirah and Riku were once again shocked beyond words. _Why don't we get stuff like this? _"This are procedural doctor examinations, I assure you. X-Rays, temperature checks, lights in the eye – things like that."

Alirah bowed gratefully, "Thank you so much." She handed him the charm. "This is where he lives." She held up an instructing finger, "Hiano, you behave for Doctor Finkelstein, you hear me?" He nodded languidly. Alirah kissed him on the head.

"When you're feeling better," Riku smirked, "We'll go get you that Rack-O-Lamb you like so much."

"Please – _bleh _– don't mention – _hurf – _food." He gargled, putting his tail to his mouth. Riku and Alirah giggled and followed after Jack. Hiano smiled, then slowly began to drift off to sleep. _By the gods…_He grunted mentally, _my head…my stomach…It all hurts._

**YYY**

Over in the Hinterlands, hiding deep within the dark grey forest, three little children stood guard in front of a beaker of Aquamarine liquid. They were joined at the hands, forming a semi-human fence, standing firm. Across from them was the rag doll girl Sally, pleading for them to give her the potion. "Please give it back. That potion's dangerous."

"Ooh, dangerous…" the little witch girl Shock cackled.

"Oogie Boogie loves dangerous things." Devil boy Lock chuckled.

"That explains why he loves us." Barrel laughed.

"And he'll love us even more when we bring him this potion." Shock cackled.

Since she wasn't the confrontational type, Sally slowly began to panic. The only way she could see that she was going to get the bottle back from Lock, Shock, and Barrel was to be hostile. But how could she fight three little kids. She won't even lash out at her crippled creator. What was she going to do?

"PLEASE!" She shouted louder, catching the attention of the giggling threesome. "Just give me the potion back! Jack will be upset if you don't! And Oogie doesn't care about you! He won't thank you! He's likely to cook you in a stew!" Sally flinched back slightly. The three children dropped their heads. They removed their masks, tossing them to the ground. A brooding air hung over the three mischief makers. "Um…kids…are you okay?" Sally asked, fearing she may have hurt their feelings.

All three raised their heads. Sally took a step back. Their once vibrant, happy faces were now dark and void of life. "You're annoying…" Lock decreed in a monotone voice. "You need to disappear." He snapped his fingers. Dark grey hands sprouted from the withered ground. Glowing yellow eyes had shown in the dark trees above. Sally staggered away as the creatures descended and rose around her, revealing themselves to her. The White Knight mummy heartless pulled themselves from the dirt below. The gargoyles descended upon her, razor sharp teeth bared. Those were the heartless that were going to be used in the Halloween celebration the next day. "Time for you to die Rag Doll." Lock laughed psychotically.

As the Heartless came towards her, Sally remembered that she had legs and dashed back for Halloween town. She could hear the three children laughing at her attempts to escape. The White Knights ran after her. The Gargoyles passed them up, flying over Sally. They built up ectoplasm in their mouths and spat them at the ground around Sally. One hit the ground at her feet, tripping her and making her slide in the dirt. Sally got onto her back and shuffled away. The Gargoyles hovered above while the Nights stood over Sally.

The Doll covered her eyes with her arms, not wanting to see what they would do to her. "SALLY!" A voice called to her. Sally opened her eyes. Fire and Ice hit the two Knights over her. Sally looked back to see Jack and two kids running up.

Jack and the kids ran in front of her. The two kids drew odd weapons and took a fighters stance. "Sally," Jack snapped, "Leave this to me, Riku, and Alirah. You go hide."

"Alright." She breathed, picking herself up. "Please be careful." Sally took cover behind a tree, peeking past it to see what was about to happen.

"YOU STUPID BRATS NEVER LEARN, DO YOU?" Alirah roared.

"Learning's for losers, ya old hag!" Barrel scoffed.

A vein popped in Alirah's head. Riku grabbed her under the arms, holding her as tight as he possibly could. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A HAG YOU PINT SIZED SHIT! I'M ONLY 15!"

"Now, now, Ali," Riku laughed nervously, "Hold your temper." Alirah snarled and chewed at the air, believing she was eating Barrel's face.

"Lock, Shock, Barrel, give us the potion this instant!" Jack demanded.

"Sure we'll give it to you Jack," Lock smiled, "Once Oogie Boogie's done with it."

"Until then," Shock raised her broom, "ATTAAACK!"

The heartless began surrounding them. There were six gargoyles, and six White Knights – 12 in all. Each of them would get four heartless. The three pranksters grabbed the bottle and ran past Jack and the other two, laughing mockingly. Sally, not wanting to be too useless, ran after them hoping she would be able to catch them. "A shame they were made to kill…" Jack quipped, "The White Knights dance rather nicely."

"Alirah's work at its finest." Riku breathed jestingly.

"UH NO, Wolf boy of mine," Alirah hissed, placing a hand on her hip, "These guys are your doing. I made the Wyverns, remember?"

"Hey I only made them because you wanted to scare the Hell out of Hook."

"You still made 'em."

"Can we argue about who did what later?" Jack insisted. "HERE THEY COME!"

"Right. SPLIT UP!" Riku called. Jack taunted his four heartless and ran further into the Hinterland forest. Riku ran for a tree and ran up the trunk. He kicked off, bounced off a gargoyle's head, and grabbed onto a tree branch. He looked down to see two gargoyles following after him. Two Knights leapt up to the tree branch. "Did I have to give them hops? Of course I did." He cursed himself. Swinging up, he stood on the tree branch, ready to fight. "I brought you bastards into this world," he held his blade at the ready, "I'm going to enjoy taking you out."

The Knights were on either side of him. The one to his left struck first. Riku squatted down, slicing his blade at the Knight's feet. It tripped forward and onto Riku. The wolf boy caught it and threw it into the other Knight, both crashing into the tree trunk. A Gargoyle immediately dove for him. Riku jumped up. The Gargoyle face planted into the branch. Riku sprang off the heartless, jumping to the next tree. The gargoyles shook its head and went to attack Riku again. Riku whipped around cutting it in half.

A Knight jumped in front of him, lashing out with a barrage of wild swings of its arms. Riku kept his blade raised, blocking the strikes. The other Knight snuck up behind him and wrapped its arms around him. The Knight in front of him stalked closer. "Sorry! I already have a girlfriend!" Riku slipped out of the grip and tossed the Knight into the one in front of him. He pointed his blade and launched out a fire ball. One knight dissipated, the other leapt up, ricocheted itself off the branch and came powering down. Riku pointed his blade. The heartless landed face first into the point. Riku couldn't stop himself from shuddering. The last gargoyles charged for him, claws bared. Riku jumped up, grabbed hold of the branch above and swung up. The Gargoyle dashed past him. Riku pushed off the branch, flying after the gargoyle. He stabbed down, impaling the gargoyle and the trunk of the next tree. Riku hung there for a while and waved down to Alirah.

"PFFT! Show off." Alirah snickered. A Knight ran for her and swiped out with his claws. Alirah bent back - her hat falling from her head – sprang back and off her hands. She skidded backwards to a halt. "Ehh never was a hat person." She shrugged, taking her hair out of the ponytail. Four heartless surrounded her. Alirah licked her lips. She drew Oblivion, dark mist swirling around the blade. "Who's first?" A gargoyle came at her first. Alirah twirled around. The gargoyle touched down on the ground. Alirah stabbed it through the back. A Knight jumped in next. It whipped its hands around, slashing for Alirah.

Alirah jumped back. The Knight behind her launched its arms out. Alirah ducked down. The Knight in front of her got hit. Alirah kicked her foot back, kicking it in the head. She twisted around, pointed her blade and shot an ice ball. Two heartless down. A gargoyle came behind her and grabbed her by the wrists, hoisting her off the ground. A Knight crept towards her. Alirah raised her feet and kicked off the Knight, knocking it back. She flipped back, twisting the gargoyles hands back behind its back. She sliced down, decapitating the heartless. The reaming Knight snuck up behind her. Alirah whipped around and stabbed it through the chest. She flipped her hair back in a boastful manner.

Riku came down from the trees. "Looks who's the show off now." He teased. Alirah blew a mocking kiss at him. "Mmmhmm," He bobbed his head. He caught the kiss and put it to his butt. Alirah rolled her eyes. The two went over and joined Jack who had just finished destroying his half of the heartless. Riku moved his eyes about, noticing something amiss. "Where's Sally?"

Jack snapped his head to where he saw Sally go off to hide. She was no longer there. Frantically, Jack looked around the area, trying to at least confirm that she was still there. She was not. "She's gone again." Jack stated with disbelief.

"Which way, though?" Riku asked.

Jack tapped his hand to his knee. From below the ground, a ghost dog with a red nose appeared, flying over to Jack. "Zero, find Sally!" The Ghost dog barked in confirmation and flew off. "He's found her! Come on!"

**YYY**

Sally and the threesome came to Spiral Hill. Sally had managed to get the bottle away from the three little pranksters, but they weren't going to let her keep it. They chased her all over the grounds, throwing rocks and pumpkins at her. Sally came to the gate leading back to the graveyard. Lock lit the stem on one of the pumpkins and let it fly. Just as Sally touched to gate handle, the pumpkin landed next to her, exploding on impact. Sally was blown back into a large pumpkin, crashing through the shell. Parts of the shell crumbled onto her, the gooey pumpkin seeds dripping onto her, getting stuck in her hair. The bottle was still in her hand, clenched tightly within her fingers, held closely to her chest. She leaned up on her hands, groaning painfully. Keeping one eye closed to save from having pumpkin goo get caught in there, Sally poked an eye open. Lock, Shock, and Barrel stood in front of her, masks hiding their mischievous smiles.

"Hand over the bottle, Rag Doll!" Shock demanded, holding out a small hand. "Maybe we'll let you walk out of here with your legs intact."

"NO!" Sally screeched harshly, holding the bottle with convicted possession. "The contents in this bottle are dangerous! Who knows what'll happen if you drink it?"

"Something awful and scary. Dangerous and horrifying. Fear and Despair!" Lock stated poetically, holding his fingers like claws like a true devil. "The very thing Oogie Boogie loves the most."

"Explains why he never had friends!" The threesome and Sally glanced over to the gate. Alirah, Riku, and Jack had arrived, Zero growling aggressively. Alirah and Riku held their swords at the ready, dark mists surrounded the blades. "You three back away from Sally!" Jack demanded. His black socket eyes glaring red death daggers at the trouble makers. "NOW!" He bared his teeth. Lock, Shock, and Barrel, raised their hands over their head, walking away slowly. Riku swung his sword had to the side, sending out a black and red wave at the three, blowing them out of spiral hill.

"Sally, are you alright?" Alirah asked her, helping her to her feet. "Ew…" She pulled at the seed and goo all over her. "I hope this comes out."

"It will eventually." Sally chuckled. Jack and Riku joined the two girls. Jack stared sorrowfully at Sally, mentally cursing himself for allowing her to become involved in his mess…again. But Sally didn't seem to mind. In fact she was more than anxious to help. "Here's the potion." She displayed happily. "All contents still inside."

"I'm just glad that you're alright," Jack said appraisingly, "I'd never forgive myself," He intertwined his boney fingers in her sticky hair, "If anything happened to you. Especially for something as meaninglessly annual as Halloween."

Alirah and Riku stood off to the side. Alirah held her hands to her blushing face. "It's sappy," She whispered afore hand, "But that had to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

Riku let out a grudging breath, "I swear you can be an absolute girl sometimes." He derided playfully.

"Gee…" She hummed sardonically, "I can't imagine why," She bobbed her breasts up and down, "Maybe because I'm a GIRL? Or maybe Yensid changed my gender when I wasn't looking." She felt something wet touch her neck. "EEP! GRRR!" She growled at Riku.

The Halloween wolf boy licked his lips seductively, emphasizing that he was tasting her. "Nope, you're a girl."

"BLEH! All of this sweetness is giving me my 100th cavity!" A jazz slash blues voice spat. All heads turned to find the source of the voice. No one was there. "And what better way to cure bad teeth," A large worn down sack came flying down behind Sally. The doll twisted around, coming face to rotted face with Oogie, "Than with a little mouth wash." He snagged the bottle from Sally's hand, then rammed into with his shoulder, making her crash into Alirah.

"OOGIE!" Jack gasped. Riku took a fighters stance.

"HA-HA-HA The one and only Jackie-boy!" Oogie laughed, shaking the bottle, mockingly swishing the contents around. Alirah kept Sally behind her. Oogie may have been a bungler, but he could make heartless appear with a simple wave of his…hands? "Rumor on the spider web is this little energy drink here brings out your true self?" He inquired gleefully. "OOH HOO, HOO, HOO, just what I need to really give this town of yours a fright!" He proclaimed lyrically. "With this potion, the _REEAAL _Oogie Boogie will come forth! Then I'll be nominated the Leader of Halloween Town and drown this pitiful world within the Fear and Despair that I've always dreamt of!" He pointed his sack hand, "And you _JACK _are going to have a front row seat!" He uncorked the bottle. "Bottom's up!"

"OOGIE, NO!" But Jack was too late.

Oogie chugged the liquid down. Within seconds the potion was gone, not a drop left in the bottle. He tossed it aside, breaking it against the rocks. Riku and Alirah held their blades at the ready, their eyes darting about, looking for the slightest twitch in the night. Jack gaped in awestruck horror as Oogie licked the remnants of the potion from his cheaply woven lips. "BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA," Oogie cackled to the night sky, "I can feel it! I can feel the potion…" He stared at his pointy hand nubs, "The evil coursing through my veins! This…FEELS…uhh…what…" His smile faded into a confused…almost sickly expression, "Ugh…" He groaned, weaving side to side, holding one hand to his head, "I don't feel so great."

"Oogie…what's wrong?" Jack asked worriedly, stepping towards him. Riku and Alirah watched as Oogie slowly became unbalanced, bobbing and weaving as he moved to grab hold of the gate to keep himself up. "Oogie, please talk to me!" Jack pleaded strongly.

"The potion must not have been meant for full consumption!" Sally announced fretfully. "It might be having an adverse effect!"

Oogie put his head down between his arms, letting out a sick heaves as if he was about to puke the potion up. He brought his attention to Jack and the others. His black socket eyes were now a pukey green. "BAAAH!" He cried, jumping back, knocking over a gargoyle statue. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Riku and Jack stood firm. "GO AWAY!" Alirah and Sally exchanged perplexed glances as Oogie held up his pointy nubs defensively. "GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T HURT ME!" Oogie begged.

"Oogie?" Jack called to him, moving closer, "What's wrong? Tell me!"

"GET AWAY!" Oogie threw a pumpkin at him. Jack stepped to the side, letting the pumpkin break on the hard dirt. "YOU AREN'T GOING TO TAKE ME ALIVE-ISH!" Oogie decreed, running up spiral hill. "PUMPKINS!" He howled, his voice cracking, "BOMBARD THESE MONSTERS!" The spiral uncoiled, leading to the bridge that takes one to Oogie's manor. Oogie dashed across shouting, "BAD NIGHT, BAD NIGHT, BAD NIGHT! OHHH THIS IS A VERY BAD NIGHT!" He vanished from sight. The spiral recoiled.

"That's redundant." Riku and Alirah stated emotionlessly.

Sally shrieked horrifically, making Jack, Alirah, and Riku's hearts nearly leap from their chests. The rag doll was pointing to the ground. The all of the pumpkins in the spiral yard were rumbling violently, loosening the ground. Their eyes and mouths ignited with a flame. They furrowed their brows, smiling devilishly. Straw arms with torn, tattered maroon shirts shot out from below the soil. Alirah took Sally off to the side, getting her out of harm's way. Jack and Riku stood firm, watching as the pumpkin heads pulled themselves from the ground. Their sweats were ripped at the bottom and tied by black strings around the waist. The Maroon shirts were decorated by the Heartless symbol. Their fingers may have been many flimsy straw sticks woven together, but Alirah and Riku were sure they could shred stone like wet toilet paper.

"Be ready for anything!" Jack warned Riku.

One of the Pumpkin Heads raised their hands up and popped their heads off like corks. Riku stared dumbly, "I wasn't ready for that." Another head grew in place of the other. "Or that." The heartless stuck its severed head's stem nub into its triangular hollowed nose. Pulling it out, the stem lit like a dynamite wick. "OR THAT!" Riku freaked, his hair frizzing out.

"A SOOTH-SAYER YOU ARE NOT!" Alirah shouted derisively.

The one Pumpkin Head threw its head. Jack and Riku dodged out of the way. The head made contact with the ground. It exploded. Little broken pieces of the pumpkin scattered around, sticky flaming pumpkin flares plastered onto the dirt. A few pieces flew for Sally. Alirah deflected them away with her blade. Two Pumpkin heads encroached upon her and Sally. Alirah reached to the left and stabbed one in the gut. The second tried to grab hold of her. Alirah lashed out with a swift kick back, pushing the P.H. away. She whipped around, pointed her blade and shouted, "_Glacia!" _The crystalline ice hit the heartless directly in the head, freezing it in a case of ice. Alirah swung out shattering the head into pieces. "Just stay with me Sally," Alirah commended, holding an arm out in front of her protectively, "Let Riku and Jack handle this."

Jack and Riku jumped all around the yard. Jack kicked and punched the heads of the pumpkins right off. When one would prepare or launch a head, Riku appeared next to him and summoned his aura guard to defend him. One by one the Pumpkin Heads fell. The gourds becoming mush in the dirt as they were smashed into little pieces. Riku grabbed one by the foot. Spinning around, he whirled the P.H. into a few others, knocking them off their feet. Riku raised the P.H. he had up over his head and slammed him down into the dirt, watching the head split open and ooze with orange goo. Jack cart wheeled on the heads of those lying on the ground. Riku turned to the few remaining Pumpkin Heads. He twirled the sword around, "_YAMI NO ICE STORM!" _He tossed the sword into the air like a Frisbee. It hovered over the hoard of Heartless, a blue and black icy flame engulfing the blade itself, creating a hovering flaming wheel. The end of the hilt lit up with the same flame. A ring with a dot in the middle had formed. "STRIKE DOWN!"

Icy Flares rained down from the out ring, trickling down onto the Pumpkin Heads stems, cooling off the flame within their heads. The center dot launched a beam straight into the ground. A ring of ice pulsated out along the round. The energy traveled up the heartless bodies, imploding the heads on their shoulders. One by one like dominoes they fell. Riku's blade soared back into his hand. He blew the steam from the tip proudly.

Alirah's mouth was gaped in awe. "I'm being out done amateur." She groaned dreadfully. Slapping a hand to her head she cried, "Master Eraqus must be cursing me right now."

"There's a reason why we're called _successors, _Alirah." Riku stated boastfully. "The newer models," He pointed to himself, "Get better toys and tricks than the older ones." He pointed to Alirah, "Case in point, Ali."

Alirah playfully put the tip of her Keyblade under Riku's chin, smiling devilishly. Riku raised his hands into the air, regretting the old remark. "And as the predecessor in this relationship, it's my job to whip your ass into shape," She leaned in closer, "Which you and I both know I can do with little effort."

Riku laughed nervously as Alirah's red eyes began to glow threateningly. "You know you're pretty when you're angry." He tried to appease.

"Then I must-be-gorgeous." She licked her teeth.

"Oh no!" The two heard Sally gasp. They both relaxed and turned to see Sally holding the broken bottle. "I guess the potion was a failure." Sally stated somberly.

"It wasn't a failure." Alirah assured her. "In fact the potion worked better than we thought it would."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked curiously.

"Oogie, by nature, is a coward," Riku explained, "He would sooner hide than fight. Why do you think he blitzed Sally?" He stressed, pointing to the doll. "Because out of all of us, she's the most fragile."

"And to think he drank the entire thing." Jack put a hand to his skull, "That was the doctor's last bottle too. Finkelstein will be so disappointed."

"Disappointed or not, we need to go after him!" Riku stated urgently, moving the blade tip from his neck. "I've seen Oogie do so many crazy things when he's scared he could make Finkelstein curl up into the fetal position." He warned.

"Then we must make haste!" Jack urged. "The longer were idle, the worse off Oogie becomes." Alirah and Riku may not have liked Oogie, but they had to agree with Jack about saving him. Jack looked to Sally who was holding her hands worrisomely. She didn't want Jack to go. Wanting to give them a moment, Riku and Alirah went over to Spiral Hill, trying to figure out how to open the coil. "I'll be back soon, Sally." Jack promised. "But I have to make sure Oogie doesn't cause any further trouble."

"I understand." She cupped her hands around one of Jack's. "Just please come back to me."

"I will. I promise."

Riku found the switch. The hill unraveled, stretching over the gothic fence. Jack took point since he knew the way to Oogie's Manor. He just hoped things weren't as bad as they seemed.

**(*)**

Oogie was in his manor, curled into a ball against the wall on his roulette table, shaking fervently. Every creak he heard made him jump up in panic. Lock, Shock, and Barrel watched in bewilderment as Oogie rocked back and forth saying, _nothing's gonna happen! Nothing's gonna happen! _

Oogie felt a chill blow down his yarn knitted spine. He scrambled onto his feet, staggering away from the wall. He then paced around the roulette table, holding his nubs together, muttering to himself. "How much of that potion did he drink?" Barrel whispered into Shock's ear.

"The whole thing, I think," She whispered back, "And that was 30 minutes ago."

"And he's still going!" Barrel gasped quietly. "This is worse than when the Mayor was hopped up on coffee last year. Behemoth and Werewolf were in traction for months."

"We have to snap him out of it somehow." Lock decreed, stroking his chin. "But how do we do that without giving him a heart attack?"

"We could beat the potion out of him." Shock suggested. "But with the frenzy he's in, he's likely to trample us into bone paste."

"Then why don't we let Jack handle it?" Barrel suggested.

"What makes you think Jack can do anything?" Lock spat.

"Because he's here." Barrel pointed to the door. Jack and the two teens came powering in. The three pranksters scrambled to their feet and hid in a corner.

Jack, Riku, and Alirah come to the ledge of the roulette pit, seeing Oogie fiddling with his hands. "OOGIE!" Oogie nearly jumped out of his sack. He wrapped his arms around himself – as far as they would go – and fearfully. "Stay calm Oogie, we're here to help." Jack scaled into the pit, Riku and Alirah following behind him. They slowly crept on to the paranoid Boogie. "Oogie, something's happening to you and we want to help."

"No you don't!" Oogie shook. "You want to silence me! You want to kill me!"

"We do," Riku corrected, pointing to himself and Alirah, "He wants to help you."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" Oogie threw his hands at them. "I want you gone! I WANT YOU ALL GONE!" Oogie hopped onto the center dial in the middle of the roulette table, "And since you won't leave on your own. YOU'LL LEAVE IN PIECES!" He then leapt onto the upper floor. "The Oogie casino is now open for business!" The dial in the middle of the table rose up, meeting the level of the second floor. Oogie reached behind his back and tossed three dice into the air. Each one bounced at the feet of Jack, Riku, and Alirah. They popped open with a flash flare, blowing the three to different spots on the table. Three gates in a Y formation came out of the floor, blocking the three from each other. "Spin the table and see if you're a winner!" Oogie motioned his hand through the air. "Or see the white light and pearly gates." He let out a high pitch laugh.

Alirah bit her lip angrily, not being able to believe she got trapped in a casino pit. She went to take scout for a way out. "Whoa!" She lost her footing for a moment. The table was rotating. Slowly as it turned, a barricading gate sprouted on the upper floor, blocking Oogie in and them out. As the pace of the rotation quickened Alirah could feel her body being forced back into the gate. Looking around she could see the same thing happening to Jack and Riku.

"How about we go…" Oogie trailed off teasingly, "A little…" He raised a hand into the air, "FASTER!" He waved his hand down. Before Alirah, Jack, and Riku could blink the roulette shifted into high gear. The floor was torn from beneath their feet. The three fumbled backwards, becoming plastered on the gate. As the roulette sped up, Jack, Riku, and Alirah's body's became stuck to the wall gates, unable to move. Oogie made the roulette spin faster and faster. Riku and Alirah's hair flew straight back. Their faces felt smushed by the force of the spin. Their skin felt as if it would tear away from their bones at any moment. Jack felt his bones ready to crack under the strain. "AND STOP!" The roulette stopped abruptly. The three shot forward. Jack crumbled onto the ground. Riku dove forward. His head crashed into the other gate. Alirah flew spread eagle into the other gate and fell onto her back. All three moaned in pain and nausea. "GYAH HA, HA – That looked like it hurt. At least I hope it did." Oogie cackled.

Riku wailed in pain, holding his hands over the lump on her forehead. "I wonder if this is how Roger Rabbit felt when those bricks fell on his head."

"I don't know…" Alirah groaned, leaning up on her hands. "But I know I'm seeing stars."

"Well I don't have bricks for ya," Oogie announced, sauntering over to a lever, "But I do have soldiers," He pushed down on the lever, "And they have neat little toys."

Three doors in each section opened up, revealing Jackpot Soldiers with rifles. Jack, Riku, and Alirah moved away, trying to find a way to get out of the line of fire. W-I-N lit up over their heads. Alirah dodge rolled out of the way. Jack stood straight, the bullets flying past him. Riku bent backwards, pulling off a matrix dodge. "DYAH HA, HA!" Oogie laughed. "Let's let loose another personal favorite of mine." He clapped his hands twice. "BUZZ SAW!" buzz saws appeared from each line on the roulette table. The drilled forward, gearing through the tile. Jack, Riku, and Alirah jumped over the saw, tumbling towards the wall. The saws came back down. Alirah and Riku fell onto their backs, watching the saws glide past them. Jack spread his legs and watched the saws go between his legs.

"For a guy hopped up on fear toxin, he seems to be happily brave right now." Riku wheezed tiresomely.

"I'm starting to think the potion was a failure." Alirah groaned.

"Oh man this is fun!" Oogie pranced around. "And it'll be even better when you're all chopped into pieces." He clapped his hands once. "CHOPPING BLOCK!" Three blending knives came down from the ceiling, one going in each section. They wildly began to chop around. The blade went left, right, middle, while the arm moved it from side to side.

"THAT'S IT!" Alirah decreed, backing away, "This guy has too many toys."

"SO LONG KIDDIE'S! HAA, HA, HA ,HA!" Oogie held his stomach due to laughing too hard.

The knives grew closer and closer to Alirah, Riku, and Jack, trapping them against the wall. Oogie stood above them, laughing malignantly as their death drew closer. "ALI!" Riku called to her. Alirah glanced over to him. "The joints! Freeze 'em!" She nodded in confirmation. Riku and Alirah aimed their blades. "_Yami no ice!"_

"_Glaica!_" Beams of ice launched from both blades, freezing the joint in the blade and arm, slowing the knives and arm. Alirah and Riku leapt up, climbed up the arm and moved to Jack. They froze the arm in his area. "HURRY JACK!" Jack ran over to them. Alirah and Riku knelt down, giving him a hand up.

Jack, Alirah, and Riku glared over the Oogie, who was fiddling with his nubs nervously. "UH HA! WHOOPS! I thick I left something in the oven," he edged away, tiptoeing for the door, "I think I'll just – AAAHHH!" Jack got in his path. Oogie turned to run in the other direction. He was stopped by Riku and Alirah pointing their blades in his face. Oogie backed away, his back hitting the wall. "Please don't hurt me!" He begged. "I promise I'll be good!"

"Now it's our turn to laugh." Jack decided. He turned his back to Oogie. Riku and Alirah nodded comprehensively.

"Ha." Riku said. The two tightened their grip on their swords.

"Ha." Alirah said next, as she and Riku pulled their blades back.

"HA!" The stabbed Oogie in the stomach. He lurched forward. Riku moved his blade down, Alirah went up, tearing large gashes into his sack.

"NOOO!" He cried as the pounds of bugs within him scurried out. "My bugs! My bugs! MYYYY BUUUGS!" He sunk down into an empty sack. One lone cricket came out, running for it's life, shouting, "_MY BUGS! MY BUGS!" _Riku stomped down, grinding the bug into the floor.

The three let out breaths of relief. Collecting themselves, they made their way for the exit, leaving the defeated Oogie where he lied.

**(*)**

When the three returned to Finkelstein's laboratory, Sally had returned to him, briefing the doctor on what became of the potion. Finkelstein seemed pleased that it worked, but disgruntled by it being fully consumed, and his notes being damn near demolished. But he was confident he could make another one. Unfortunately it would not be until next Halloween – give or take a month or two.

Jack didn't mind. After what just happened, he could come up with a whole new source of entertainment for the Halloween celebration.

The doctor handed Alirah Hiano's charm with him inside. Finkelstein said he couldn't determine the cause, but Hiano was showing signs of a type of mental fatigue. Physically he was fine. But mentally he was exhausted. So him lashing out, or sounding otherwise irritable is to be expected. He fed Hiano and gave him some water, and recommended to Alirah that Hiano be allowed to rest. Alirah took his word for it and tucked Hiano's charm into her pocket. Riku assured her that Hiano would be fine. Alirah wanted to believe that, but couldn't help but feel something else entirely was amiss.

The two thanked Jack, Sally, and Finkelstein for their help and made their way out the door. Alirah stretched her arms up, feeling relieved that this whole ordeal was over. "You know what," She breathed, "If we ever get out of this castle, I want to visit that island you live on. I'm sooo in the mood for a vacation."

"I hear that." Riku folded his arms behind his head. "I'm starting to miss that island sun. We also have shave ice."

"Now I know I'm going."

"Well you're more than welcome."

**THE END…for now. C u guys next time.**


	16. Replica Vs Authentic

**Replica**

**Vs**

**Authentic**

**Sorry for being gone so long guys. Okay, let's continue.**

**(Vexen Lab POV)**

Vexen was leaning back in his chair, watching Alirah smile happily as she and Riku waved farewell to the people of Halloween Town. The Academic's attention, however, was drawn to the ill – mannered, temper, and health – snake Alirah called Hiano.

_That serpent has been well mannered, and quite polite for a good portion of the journey. _He studied intently. _Why the sudden change? _He crossed his legs and arms, humming curiously. _Could it have something to do with whatever Ansem's guardian injected into him? _He reached for a book, flipping through the pages.

"Oh man…" Repliku heaved sickly, "I don't feel so good." He was curled into a ball on the couch, holding his arms to his stomach. "I think I'm going to puke." His eyes were not the same cerulean blue as Riku. They were shifting into purple.

"It's always something with you, isn't it?" Vexen grumbled irritably, flipping through one of his books. He did not notice Repliku's hair changed to a grayish blue. "You may be a replica of Riku, but you really are quite a whiner."

"I'm serious." He turned over on the couch, facing his back to Vexen. "It feels like my insides are splitting." A hazy hazel rippling stream ran down his back. Repliku moaned in pain. "My back…IT'S KILLING ME…GAAAH!" Vexen's head snapped to Repliku. The thin stream down his back widened, spreading across his whole back. Repliku tumbled to the floor, rolling all over the floor, desperately trying to reach his hand to his back, wanting the pain to stop.

Repliku stopped rolling around, lying on his stomach and face, clenching his stomach, clawing his fingers into his ribs. "What in the name of Kingdom Hearts?" Vexen gasped appallingly. A large lump protruded from the mist. The lump had a face.

Rising from Repliku's back, the mist's head took the shape of a young girl's head and hair. The neck and shoulders came next, along with a slender body and arms. The legs and feet finally arrived. A full fledge person, a young girl, had just expunged itself from Repliku's body. Not just any girl. It was Alirah.

The hazel mist form of Alirah gained color to her skin tone. Her face smoothed out, a half smile on her lips. The shoulder length hair became a glossy light blue, a rose hair clip over her right ear. A high-neck halter top decorated with a black heart with white wing attachments. Light purple bell sleeves with light grey lignin on the top, and white fingerless gloves on her hands. Then a black skirt and boots donned her waist and feet.

"Ugh…" She fainted to the floor, lying next to Repliku. The Riku replica panted with relief, rolling onto his back as the ringing pain subsided.

"That feels so much better." Repliku wheezed. "Whoa!" He gasped. "When did Alirah get here?"

"That's not Alirah." Vexen knelt down to the girl. "It's the half of genetic make up. Apparently she didn't agree with you."

"Gee, ya think!" Alirah or Replikira scoffed harshly. "By the way POPS," She pointed her thumb to Repliku, "That kid, not your best work! It was cramped in there!"

Vexen let out a dry laugh, holding his one elbow up as he touched his forehead irritably. _That's Alirah's Replica, alright. _She accepted to himself. _Disrespectful to the core. _"Hey no one said you had to be in there anyway!" Repliku snarled. "Besides having you out is a load of my shoulders. No more nagging voices in my head."

"At least something filled that empty space." She hissed, knocking on her head. "It was so empty in there, there was an echo." She held her hands to her mouth, "EMPTY…empty…_empty…"_

"You can't have much brains either," Her pointed to her chest and butt, "Seeing how big those are, your brains are all but withered."

Replikira blushed madly, covering her chest with her arms and turning her back from Repliku, "SHUT UP YA BALLS HAVEN'T DROPPED PERVERT!"

"How would you know if they haven't dropped yet?" He sarcastically widened his eyes, "OHH!" He touched a hand to his mouth. "Did little Alirah Replica give my body a good look over before coming out?" He teased.

Replikira's face exploded in crimson red. "DON'T-SON'T FLATTER YOURSELF!"

"ENOUGH!" Vexen boomed. Both replicas fell silent, turning their attention to Vexen. The Chilly Academic rubbed his chin pensively, moving his eye between the two replicas.

This was a turn of events he had not foreseen, even with the amount of calculations and research he constructed. He had sewn two different DNA's together, creating a replica that could morph between the two warriors of darkness as a means of deceiving and destroying them. A bit of Divide and Conquer was in his plans as well. But the two DNA's, the two minds and bodies splitting was not part of the plan.

Then again, Vexen had to consider an alternative explanation. Long before the Riku Replica began to feel ill, he had exhibited the feminine inclinations of a teenage girl. In other words he became Alirah little by little with each second he was wearing her skin. And when he was Riku, he returned to the mind set of a boy. So it was possible the two minds began to part due to _a disagreement in mentality. _But they seemed to be polar opposites of the real Riku and Alirah.

Another thing Vexen noticed was Replikira didn't have a summoning charm. Guess he can't clone a guardian. But he could _commandeer _one._ Alirah may hate me for now, _Vexen agreed upon the inevitable outcome, _But I no longer exist, so what do I care? _"Replikira, my dear," he crooned sweetly, "How do you feel about snakes?"

**(Riku/Alirah POV)**

Alirah and Riku emerged from Halloween Town, waving good-bye to their newly acquired friends. As the door closed, Alirah took out Hiano's charm, gently running two fingers along the marble glass.

"Has he spoken yet?" Riku asked, seeing her somber expression.

"I haven't heard anything." She reported disconcertingly. "And what's worse is that something is bothering him, besides being ill." She touched the charm to her chest, signifying how deep her connection with Hiano went. "And as usual he's refusing to tell me."

"Why would he tell you?" Someone scoffed derisively. Alirah and Riku raised their heads to the hall way ahead. "As insensitive as you are, you'd probably just blow it off seeing as how it doesn't pertain to you." Riku and Alirah's jaws dropped all the way to the floor. Repliku…and a Replica Alirah? Replikira? THE REPLICAS were moseying up the corridor, smirking smugly as they held their keyblades. "And I should know," Replikira chortled, "I am you after all."

Alirah gritted her teeth, glaring daggers to the fake Alirah. She tucked Hiano's charm roughly back into her pocket. "You're not me!" She declared with animosity. "You're just some cheap imitation created by Even. You and your little boyfriend there are nothing but FAKES!"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Replikira boomed.

"WE'RE NOT FAKES!" Repliku roared.

"Well you aren't the genuine articles either." Riku interjected. "Replica, copy – no matter what word you use," He grinned menacingly, "They all translate into FAKE!"

"That's tough talk coming from the kid who fears the darkness!" Repliku proclaimed defiantly.

"What did you say?" Riku demanded.

"You heard him, Shorty!" Replikira jeered. "You and Alirah both are nothing but cowards," She declared challengingly, "Always running away from that which makes you who you are." He grin grew maliciously wide, "Case in point Alirah: YOUR PAST!" Alirah was taken aback by the statement. "For the last nine years you've been running from your past. Running from the fact that those you loved are forever lost to you. So you live in the dream land that everyone is as you left them. That is why you refuse to call Vexen Even. That is why you refuse to admit to yourself why your precious Hiano is no longer speaking to you. You refuse to believe that he's just flat out gotten tired of you. HE HATES YOU!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! HIANO COULD NEVER HATE ME!"

"Such naïveté!" Replikira scoffed. "You've been so insensitive to his feelings lately I've even grown to hate you. I bet you can't even figure out why he's so silent."

"I'm not like you ya pathetic excuse for a person," Alirah snarled, her teeth bared in a demonic fashion, "I already know one of the reasons why Hiano's so out of sorts lately!" She lowered her eyes to the floor, staring solemnly into the white porcelain marble. "I just want him to tell me, just as I am able to tell him what's bothering me."

"What's so wrong with asking?" Replikira asked seriously. "Why not just address the situation instead of procrastinating?"

"The fact that you asked me such a question only proves my point even further." Alirah's gaze became impassive as she looked down upon Replikira disparagingly. "A fake person could never understand a bond between friends."

"GRR!" Replikira raised her keyblade up, arms drawn back and up, sword tip pointed in the direction of the emotionless Alirah. "The only person who's fake around her is you!" She decreed. "You keep pretending that there's some special bond between you and that blasted serpent of yours. The only thing that's special is that magical link that makes you feel each others pain and nothing more!"

"Once again," Alirah whipped her blade down to the side, grasping it firmly with both hands, "The fake doesn't understand." She stated calmly.

"SHUT UP!" Replikira stampeded forward, blade held above her shoulder. Alirah charged next, holding the blade along side her. Replikira stabbed forward. Alirah swept her blade up. They became deadlocked, their blades crossed and grinding against each other. The Replikira glared scornfully into Alirah's, whose eyes were void of any emotion. "Stop looking at me like that!" Replikira shoved her back, striking two more times. Alirah blocked the strikes.

Replikira then ducked down and swept her foot along the ground. Alirah jumped up, the feet sweeping past her. Alirah curled her body forward, flipped around, then brought the back of her heel down hard upon her head.

Repliku and Riku cringed, literally feeling the hard kick to their own skulls. "That girl of yours has a hard kick." Repliku groaned.

"You have no idea."

"Have you had enough yet, or do I still need knock some sense into that head of yours?" Alirah boasted.

Replikira rubbed her head tenderly, feeling a lump form on the back of her head. "You think a little kick like that is going to stop me?"

"No." Alirah sighed dismally. "I believe your incomplete body will do that for me."

"Incomplete?"

"I've spent enough time with Even to know when one of his _experiments _is incomplete." Alirah elucidated. "Your sluggish movements, the feel of your body, your grip on your keyblade – you haven't finished developing yet."

"Thanks for the dissertation." Replikira spat, rising to her feet. "True I was just _born _into this world. But don't think that means I will give up."

Alirah smiled challengingly, "You wouldn't be me if you did." She raised a defiant eyebrow, "You know as well as I do that conceding to another is not in our genetic make-up."

"Neither is talking for too long. But we do love the game of psychology."

"Then let us continue…FAKE!" Both girl darted for each other and struck their blades.

**(Vexen Lab POV)**

Vexen watched the fight between Alirah and Replikira with devoted intrigue, never taking his eyes from the crystal ball, fearing he would miss a crucial moment in the bout.

"Alirah you always were perceptive." He marveled commandingly. "You and Zexion both were the brightest students I ever took on." He brought Alirah's face in close on the ball, running a hand over it, imagining he was touching her face. "But you…you always were the most perceptive." She sighed with a twinge of guilt. "You could see through the masks that people wore."

"Isn't that why we adored her so?" Vexen's eyes fell onto the wall before him. Axel was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. His facial expression was that of someone troubled. "We all loved how well she knew us, or knew when our _dear master _Ansem was lying to us. A shame she was only with us for a measly 11 months."

"But in those 11 months we gained something none of us ever deemed possible to happen to us." Vexen acknowledged reminiscently, "We actually learned how to care for another besides ourselves."

"And when she left that portion of our hearts was ripped right from our chests, forever leaving a hole to this day." Axel stated gruffly.

"And so we expose her to that reality and force her admit that we are no longer he men she once knew."

Axel pushed himself from the wall, growing slowly more hostile, "How can we expect her to accept that fact when we can't even accept ourselves when we see her?"

"We accepted it the moment we became Nobodies!" Vexen snapped crossly. "Alirah being back has no bearing on our state of mind."

"Yes it does!"

"Prove it!"

"Why do you think we allow her to call us by our real names and not anyone else – organization or otherwise?" Axel moved to Vexen getting as close to his face as he possibly could. "Why do you think we continue to watch over her and stalk her every second of the day?" Vexen remained silent, not wanting the words to slip from his lips. Axel snatched up the book from Vexen's desk. "Why are you looking up illnesses for her damn snake?"

"What makes you think it's for he snake?"

"We were all watching the fight between the guardians and event thereafter. Hiano is the only one sick." Vexen let out a short, dry laugh, closing his eyes with ridiculousness. Axel yanked the older man down by the collar of his cloak, glaring into his eyes. "Admit it Vexen!" He demanded. "You, me, Zexion, Lexaeus, Saix, Xigbar, Xaldin, even freakin Xemnas from time to time – all of us still care for Alirah. Hell! We love her!"

"That we do." Vexen removed Axel's hand. "And it is because of that love that I want to aide her." He took the book back, opening to a specific page. "She's had that serpent for many years. One more loss…and Alirah will slip into a state of utter insanity."

**(Riku/Alirah POV)**

Replikira and Alirah struck and attacked relentlessly, neither one letting up for an instant. Replikira folded her blade behind her back and lashed out with her foot. Alirah sheathed her blade and caught the foot. Whipped the replica around, Alirah tossed her aside.

Replikira pushed off the ground with her hand, sliding back a ways. "_ZANARA_!" Dark gray lightning launched from her hand.

Alirah twirled her blade like a baton, "_AERAGA_!" A Disk of wind formed, deflecting the lightning.

"_Glacia_!" A blizzard of ice erupted from Replikira's palm. Freezing Alirah's hand to her completely frozen over blade. "NOW!" Replikira launched herself forward, _blade_ raised.

"_Xella!" _Black fire swirled around her hand, melting the ice. Replikira was upon her. Alirah raised her blade up, becoming locked with Replikira once more.

Alirah still gazed with little to no emotion. Inside she was surprised. Replikira was becoming as strong as she was with each strike she lashed out with. _Vexen sure knows how to make his toys._ "STOP LOOKING DOWN ON ME!" Replikira howled. "Stop looking at me like that! I hate that look! SHOW SOME EMOTION!"

"Why should I?" Alirah crooned. "You know as well as I do I don't react when fighting a weaker opponent."

"Are you calling me WEAK?"

"You said it, not me."

"You have no right to call me weak! You who falls apart when people are taken from her! I could care less if I lose someone!"

"I'm sure you could. But then again, you don't have anyone to lose, do you?" Alirah narrowed her eyes, smiling malevolently, "Cheap imitations don't have friends."

"I…AM NOT…FAKE….!" Replikira's eyes began to glow bright gold, not change like Alirah's. A dark serpent shaped cloud sprouted from her back. Its blood red eyes shown through the cloud. It bared its fangs and struck down. Alirah pushed Replikira away, dodging back. The snake's head hit the ground, smashing in, its head scattering around.

Alirah watched for a moment as the snake did not move. Then the scattered mist gathered again, rebuilding the head as the snake rose up. "HMPH!" Alirah smiled malevolently. "Impressive." She commended sardonically. "A fake with this much power? I must say Even's really out done himself." Replikira's resonated with her anger, swirling around her in a vortex of black and silver. "However that doesn't mean you'll be able to defeat me." Alirah pointed her blade to Replikira, "With your lack of control, you couldn't even beat Kairi and she doesn't even wield a keyblade." _But if she was touched by Aqua, then I suspect she can. _Alirah proclaimed to herself.

"STOP YOUR CHATTERING AND FIGHT!" Replikira sent the serpent out. It slithered along the ground, hissing madly as it neared Alirah.

Alirah listlessly raised her hand to the serpent and spoke, "_Glacia." _Spiraling streams of black ice and white snow erupted from her hand, traveling up the serpent, trapping it within an icy armor. "WHAT!" Replikira snarled.

Alirah, out of the blue, appeared in front of her. Her red eyes were glossy with anger, "Now DIE!" Alirah struck her blade, driving it towards Replikira's stomach. The replica closed her eyes, waiting for the attack to strike her down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Replikira opened her eyes. She gasped in shock. Hiano had restrained Alirah's arms above the blows, preventing her sword from reaching Replikira. "Hiano…let me go!" She demanded. Hiano's eyes were shadowed over, preventing Alirah from seeing his expression. "Hiano! What's the matter with you?"

"You will…not strike my mistress…" He snarled grudgingly. Alirah's eyes flared in outrage. Riku was taken aback by the proclamation as well. Hiano shot his gaze into Alirah's eyes. His jet black orbs were completely white. On his forehead was a mark she thought would never touch him. It was the Mark and the Heartless. Hiano reached his tail into her pocket, removing the charm. "NOW BE GONE!" Hiano hoisted Alirah off her feet. Tossing her into the wall, Alirah created a cracked indentation, then collapsed onto the ground.

"ALIRAH!" Riku ran over to her. "Alirah! Are you alright?"

"I will…be…" She groaned.

Her eyes fell onto Hiano as he handed his charm to Replikira. He bowed and said, "I am at your service, my new mistress."

"NEW MISTRESS!" Alirah boomed, jumping to her feet. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEW MISTRESS, HIANO!" She slapped a hand to her chest, "I am, and always have been, your master. And I shall be for the next one hundred decades to pass!" She declared with conviction. "How can you choose that fake over me?"

"This FAKE, as you so blatantly call her, is the true you that I have been waiting to see bloom for a long time now." He furrowed his brow, smiling sinisterly. "Instead of staying as this weak, whining, pathetic little cry baby you've become now."

"WHAT!" Alirah snarled.

"Hiano!" Riku shrieked, "How can you say such a thing?"

"Believe me I've wanted to say it for a long time now." He chuckled. "But some form of morality prevented me from doing so. But lately I feel that morality slipping. In other words I feel better than I've ever felt in the centuries that have passed."

"Are you trying to convince me that you've hated Alirah all this time?" Riku questioned dubiously. "Your devotion, your loyalty, your friend ship, all of your proclamations of love – was it all a lie?"

"For what purpose would she need to love me?" Hiano spat scathingly. "Ever since the day she met you, her thoughts have been focused on you and you alone!" His eyes narrowed into slits, "EVER SINCE SHE FOUND YOU SHE STOPPED LOVING ME!"

"That's not true, Hiano!" Alirah cried desperately. "I never stopped loving you. I've always loved you!"

"CEASE YOUR LIES!" Hiano whipped his tail out. Alirah threw up her hands. Riku jumped in the way. Her clapped his hands together, then spread them apart, casting an aura shield in front of him and Alirah. "The love you both share," Hiano whipped his tail three more times against the shield. Riku did not give. "IT MAKES ME SICK! YOU BOTH MAKE ME SICK!"

"Hiano…" Alirah called to him.

"No more Alirah!" Hiano continued to roar. "No longer shall I travel with you! You truly are nothing like Zead. You're a failure to he title of Necromancer! CHERNABOG SHOULD HAVE CRUSHED YOU WHEN HE HAD THE CHANCE!" Alirah's eyes shook with appallingly. Riku was stunned with horror. Hiano wrapped his tail around Replikira and Repliku. "Good-bye Alirah. The next time we meet, I shall crush that beautiful skull on your head." Hiano vanished into his charm.

Replikira tossed the charm into the air, then caught it mockingly. "Looks like your snake has made it clear as to who it is he wishes to be with."

"Give him back." Alirah demanded. "Give Hiano back!" He voice rose. "GIVE HAINO BACK NOW!"

"Afraid we can't do that." Riku chuckled. "You see Vexen asked for us to bring Hiano to him." Alirah gritted her teeth. "And we aren't about to disappoint him." Repliku snapped his fingers. A black hole of ooze formed at their feet. "So long real things. Nd thanks for the prize!"

"NO!" Alirah ran for them. "HIANO!" Repliku and Replikira were engulfed by the ooze, vanishing as Alirah dove through, crashing to the floor on the other side. "No…NO!" She shrieked shrilly, digging at the ground. "HIANO! HIANO!" She pummeled her fist into the ground, believing it would make the portal return. "COME BACK HIANO!"

**To be continued.**

**The next chapter will come soon. Possibly within the next two days, hopefully sooner. **

**Until then, HAPPY SOON TO BE NEW YEAR!**


	17. Shadows Of Your True Selves

**Shadows**

**Of**

**Your True Selves**

**(Vexen lab POV)**

Vexen analyzed Hiano's charm under his little eye scope, marveling at the workmanship that was put into creating it. The stainless marble, the smooth lining of the snake embedment, the gold casing and chain holding the charm – truly a work of art. Yet the glow it once shined with seemed dimmed. Could it be due to the Halloween Town Doctors diagnosis.

"So why did you want the snake anyway?" Replikira asked impatiently, sitting n the corner of he couch. "Not like I can use him on a whim." She shrugged a snobby hand, "The filthy reptile won't even come out when I ask him. And he named _me _his new master."

Repliku rolled his eyes, sitting on the opposite side of the couch, "It's always _me, me, me, _with you!" He spat. "Can't you think about something other than yourself?"

"FINE!" She snapped. "When is Vexen going to make that snake come out so he can eat Alirah?"

"Oh I'll get him to come out." Vexen assured the obnoxious replica, ignoring her whining. "But he won't _eat _Alirah." Replikira's head tilted sarcastically. "In fact he won't even listen to a single word you say unless I have something to do with it."

"What's that supposed mean?" Replikira demanded.

"What I mean is," Vexen faced her, "Hiano has been and always will be Alirah guardian until the very end."

"But he denounced her!" She screamed defiantly, springing form the couch. "He through her into a wall for Hearts sake! How can you say he's still hers?"

"As Alirah stated," Vexen grumbled with annoyance, "A mere imitation could never understand."

"WHAT DID YOU – huh?"

Vexen raised to fingers to Replikira's head and jabbed them into her forehead, an emblem of his shield appearing on her forehead. Her eyes blinked off like flashlights and she collapsed onto the couch like a puppet without strings. Repliku scrambled away, terrified at what had happened. "It's a failsafe I put in all of my creations." He explained. "Should they prove difficult, I mere turn them of with my mark." Her narrowed his eyes to Repliku, "Remember that."

"Already committed to memory." Repliku assured him, hiding behind the couch.

"Good." Vexen returned to Hiano's charm.

"So," Repliku spoke cautiously, "If you aren't going to make Hiano serve Replikira there, then are you going to clone him?"

"I cannot clone divine beings such as Hiano. Their genetic make up far exceeds that of ordinary and – dare I say – _primitive_ human technology."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Determining the cause for his resent mood-swings." He smiled proudly, "And I think I know the cause. Unfortunately…I don't think I can cure him."

"Why would you want to?"

"Because this serpent is the last remnant of Alirah's past she has to hang on to." He explained, poking at the charm. "To lose this would make her shut down. And I would rather fade from existence then see her fall apart."

**(=)_(=)**

**(Alirah/Riku POV)**

"GRAAAH!" Alirah roared to the ceiling. "DAMMIT EVEN!" Black fire burned from her head. Riku fanned her with his hand, trying to keep her cool. "I can't believe his stupid little toys took Hiano from me! I hope he crumbles when he figures out Hiano can't be cloned!"

"How do you know that?" Riku asked curiously.

"Maleficent and Jafar were always trying to clone him." Alirah waved off nonchalantly. "Failed miserably because Hiano is not of this world. He's a former denizen of the Underworld."

"Well you're taking this better than I thought you would be." Riku snickered. "I figured you would have blown up this entire hallway."

"That's because Even always stole something of mine to conduct some stupid experiment. But he'd always return it."

"No I meant what Hiano said to you." He swallowed nervously. "You know…the New Master and all that."

"Oh that." She sighed. "You know…I don't think he meant it."

"What do you mean?" Riku cocked a confused brow.

"I don't know how to explain it, but Hiano didn't sound as if he meant what he said."

"He threw you into a wall!"

"Believe me," She rubbed her head, "I haven't forgotten that. But this isn't the first time Hiano was rough when trying to make a point."

"And what point was he trying to make this time?"

"He wanted to get away from me: That's all I know."

"And we also know he's been acting weird since that fight with Ansem's guardian."

"That too." Alirah grumbled heatedly. "So now the question becomes, what the HELL did Ansem do to my snake?"

"And what does Vexen plan to do when he figures that out?"

Alirah growled vengefully, clenching a fist and grinding her teeth, "If he so much as shows Hiano a scalpel and that prude is going to have a buzz cut head before he can say HEARTLESS!"

**(^)=(^)**

**(Vexen Lab POV)**

"AACHOO!" Vexen sniffled, "DAMMIT! How did she know?" Vexen tucked his scalpel into his cloak pocket. "She must be psychic."

Vexen managed to convince Repliku to leave his lab for the moment. He was so enthralled by Hiano he wished to be alone while his fussed over him like a child with a new toy. Replikira was still lying on the couch, completely shutdown.

"The mood sings…sudden out lashes in temper…his verbal abuse towards Riku…" He deduced, pacing from one wall to the other, "This guardian is jealous beyond all comprehension." He deduced. "But that is not enough to make him lash out. I wonder…" He tapped three times on the jewel. "Excuse me Hiano. If you are in there, may I speak with you for a minute?" Hiano's head poked from the jewel. Vexen noticed his eyes weren't blank white. The pupils had returned. From the heartless mark vein like lines traveled down his back. Hiano seemed to have elated since his last appearance. _Just as I thought. _He noticed Hiano's eyes fall onto Replikira. They flared fearfully. "Do not worry. That is just the replica Alirah." He picked up Replikira by the back of her hair, presenting her to Hiano like a simple rag doll. "The real Alirah is upstairs, fuming about my having you." He tossed her behind the couch. A loud thud made Hiano flinch. "She's resting now so her body can develop. But she will feel the lump on her head when she awakens."

Hiano blinked perplexedly. _Alirah calls him a prude. I call him a sadist. _"Well…Even, or rather Vexen I should say," Hiano rasped weakly, "To what…do I owe the pleasure?"

"First I'd like to apologize for the sudden kidnapping."

"You didn't kidnap me." Hiano corrected him. "I volunteered to come." His eyes became sad. "After attacking Alirah like that…I had to get away."

Vexen furrowed his brow, glaring his eyes darkly to the serpent. "So you were aware of what you doing!" He snarled, his hand twitching to strangle Hiano. "You knew what you were saying to Alirah!"

"It's not as simple as that." Hiano remarked, ignoring Vexen's rising hostility, yet remaining aware of it at the same time. "I was aware of my actions. But I could not stop them. No matter how hard I tried I could not stop myself."

"Well given the circumstances I'm not surprised why you said them." Vexen shrugged, walking to his couch. "What with that stone imbedded in your stomach, and your raging jealousy, your actions are completely just – so to speak."

"What stone? What jealousy?" He snarled. "ERGH!" He lurched, coiling tightly. His whole body was aching.

"Try to remain calm." Vexen instructed his serenely. "Anger with only agitate your condition." Hiano curled himself up, head raised and eyes focused as he waited for the Academic to explain. "Now, the stone of which I speak is a stone created from the core of a heartless. In other words, its made from darkness and nothingness of the most chaotic sort." Hiano's brow twitched. "And as you know, whether you are a being of darkness or not, too much can be dangerous." Vexen pointed to Hiano's chest where a bruise had formed. "That stone was implanted within your body. And every moment you resent Alirah and Riku's relationship, the faster the illness spreads, and the greater your wrath will become."

"But I'm not-"

"YOU ARE!" Vexen snapped, making Hiano fall silent. "Just as I am, you are jealous that Alirah has found someone that can truly make her happy. Someone that can make her feel love on a whole new level." His elucidations made Hiano lower his gaze to the floor in shame. "You and I both know that we can make her happy. But it's Riku who makes her smile."

"I know." Hiano droned. "And I'm happy that she's smiling more. I just…I just…"

"Don't want to share her."

"Yeah."

"That's understandable." Vexen chuckled, crossing his legs. "I admit I became jealous myself when I learned Alirah found love. That meant my colleagues and I were losing our little Ruby-eyed Ali." Hiano chuckled at the nickname. "But you have to understand that Alirah is growing up. One day she and Riku may get married, and we'll become the family that she falls back on for support when things fall apart." That idea didn't really appeal to Hiano. Hell, it was such an awful notion he chuckled a little. "And, despite you being her guardian, you won't always be there for her." Vexen leaned his elbows onto his leg, interlacing his fingers, and touching his mouth to them. "And if you wish for me to reveal how to cure you, you and I are going to have to teach her that lesson...the hard way."

**(=)_(=)**

**(Riku/Alirah POV)**

"Look," Riku placed a hand on Alirah's shoulder as they walked up the flight of stairs, "Put it this way, you said Vexen's a doctor right?"

"A scientist."

"Nuance." He cleared his throat. "And from what I witnessed he still cares about you."

"Everyone seems to." Alirah replied, sounding semi-happy at the news.

"Well then Vexen is probably trying to help Hiano. Make him feel better." The two came to the second floor, being greeted by another door. "Watch. If you're right about Vexen, he'll return Hiano to you and things will go back to the way they once were."

"_How sweet of you, Riku,_" A voice gagged, "_Filling your precious lover's head with false hopes._" Alirah and Riku sneered to the stairs leading to the door. Ansem appeared before them, smirking wickedly. "How cruel of you. Seeing how ill Hiano is, I don't expect him to last much longer." He licked his lips sadistically, "And then little Ali will fall apart all over again."

Alirah and Riku drew their blades, taking a fighters stance. Alirah's eyes were glowing with rage, firing burning within them. "What did you do to Hiano, Ansem?" She demanded. "TELL ME NOW!"

"I just gave him a little gift." He explained with a feign innocent tone. "You took my puppet from me," His eyes fell to Riku. The young boy gritted his teeth, "So I decided to take your puppet from you."

"Hiano's not a puppet! He's my best friend!"

"Is this the same best friend that denounced you and went along with the _real _Alirah and Riku?" He mocked her.

"They were not the _REAL _Riku and Alirah!" Riku spat. "They were nothing but cheap fakes!"

"Oh I wouldn't call them fakes." Ansem sniggered. "I'd say they were more like models." Alirah and Riku exchanged bewildered stares. "Those two are the mirror images of who you both once were. Young teens who gripped desperately onto the darkness, using it to its fullest potential." He closed his eyes, sighing shamefully towards the teens. "Now you both fear the darkness in which you were bred. Riku runs, seeking to escape the darkness that lives within him. And as for you Alirah, you're not at all as ruthless as you once were. You're starting to treasure life, something Hiano was taught to steal. No wonder why he left with the Replica."

"He'll come back to me!" Alirah shouted confidently. "Hiano will return to me."

"Not if my little poison kills him first." Ansem crooned.

"GRAAH!" Alirah ran up, stabbing her blade for Ansem's stomach. A shield appeared around him, rebounding her back. Riku appeared from behind her, going for Ansem's head. Ansem listlessly raised a hand. Riku struck a small shield and was sent flying into Alirah.

"Such stubborn children you are." He sighed dismally, throwing a card. It landed on Alirah's Head. Riku, sitting on top of her, picked it up. "One who does not wish to admit his fear. The other does not wish to admit she losing someone." A mist surrounded the older man. "I truly feel sorry for the both of you."

"We have to find Hiano." Alirah decided, dusting off her skirt. "I don't care how. But we have to find him."

"We will Alirah." Riku assured her, gently running the back of his fingers down her cheeks. "I promise."

**BAAAH! SHORT AND NOT THAT SWEET! **

**This is what I get for writing on New Years Eve. Oh well. I just wanted to get past this point. **

**The next chapter will be better, I promise. But for now I'm leaving you guys with this. I may revise and edit later. Right now I'm going to drink my Cider and then go to bed.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	18. World of the 7th Floor

**World of the 7th Floor**

**Princess Hunt**

**Time to return to the KH FIC. Vexen told Hiano that he was poisoned by a stone that was slowly killing him with each second that passed. Due to the time period the stone was lying inside him, Hiano has lashed out at both Riku and Alirah. Vexen says there's a way to save him. But the method was not only unorthodox; it could completely devastate Alirah to the point of shutting down.**

***/_\*/_\*/_\***

**(Riku/Alirah POV)**

Alirah obsessively searched her skirt pockets, praying that one of these times she'll feel Hiano's charm in her pocket. That she'll call his name and he'll slither up to her shoulders and sit at his rightful place with her. But he was not. Her pockets, her shoulders – all were empty. As was the portion of her heart Hiano occupied.

Warm hands gently placed themselves on her shoulders. Pulling her back, Alirah felt her back be placed against a broad chest. The hands slowly slid down her arms, sending chills up through her neck. The hands moved from the arms and snaked around her waist, holding Alirah in place. A face rubbed against her hair. A mouth breathed hot air to the nape of her neck. "Have I mentioned yet how I hate seeing you sad?" The voice of Riku purred in her ear, his breath tickling the ear.

"You might have mentioned it once or twice." She grunted.

"Then I'm mentioning it again." He nipped at her ear. Alirah squeaked in surprised. Riku smirked at the noise. "I hate it when you're sad." His tongue continued to toy with her ear lobe. Alirah fidgeted in his grasp. Her flushed face contorted as she bit her cheek. A moan tugged at her throat. "I'll stop when you smile." He teased her. "Or do you want me to keep going?"

Alirah could feel his voice vibrating against her neck, sending goose bumps up and down her neck. _Damn him._She smiled inwardly. Hiano wasn't there. They could keep going…if not for one contingency. "You do realize…" She panted, resisting the urge to moan, "That Ansem, Xehanort, and the Nobodies," his fingers crawled up her shirt. _EEP!_Alirah felt Riku's lips smirk by her squeal, "Are watching us at this very moment, don't you?"

Riku stopped. His hands popped off from her, slapping his thighs. "First Hiano tail-whips me, now I have to worry about lookie-lou's?" He exasperated. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

"Hee-Hee, "Alirah twirled around, "Don't worry," She ruffled his hair, "We'll have our time one day."

"Well on a plus note," he kissed the tip of her nose, "I got you to smile." Alirah blushed, shying away. Riku touched his forehead to hers. "At least the day wasn't a complete loss." He purred. He jumped feeling Alirah's hand reach into his pocket. She displayed the card to him, reminding him that they needed to keep moving. "You couldn't let me pull it out?" He took the card.

"Consider us even for you touching my boob the first time we met." She whipped her hair into his face.

Riku gaped appallingly. "THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"An accident you seemed to enjoy." She teased, shaking her butt as she meandered up the steps.

Riku put a hand to his ear, "Who was the one moaning?" He clicked his tongue on his teeth, smiled menacingly, then pointed two index fingers to himself. "Not me!"

Alirah's face exploded into cherry coloring. "JUST PUT THE CARD TO THE DOOR!" Her voice bounced around.

"Uh huh," Riku flipped the card between his fingers. He sauntered passed Alirah, winking boastfully, "Round one goes to me."

Alirah got in his face. "I'll kick your ass in round two." She growled.

He kissed her nose, "And I will look forward to that."

***/_\*/_\*/_\***

**(Vexen POV)**

A pasty green liquid heated to boiling in a Bunsen burner. A dropper attached to a curling glass tube rhythmically dropped yellow drips, mixing as the paste boiled. The heat was lowered. A pinch hot pink powder and half drops of fizzy blue colored water were added.

"NO!" The beaker shook. "NO! NO! NO!" Hiano slithered away on the table, backing into a wall. "YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!" Vexen stood before him with a firm expression, hands folded behind his back. He was very serious. "Alirah told me you were crazy, but this is down right insane!"

Replikira and Repliku were sent to their rooms, sleeping in stasis so they may be ready for their next outing. "My methods may be coarse, Hiano," Vexen toyed with Hiano's charm, running his finger along the marble, "But the results I yield are beyond compare."

"But stooping to something as low as this…" Hiano shook his head vulgarly, "I don't care for the reason!" He stressed with conviction. "I will not do this to Alirah! ACK!" His stomach contracted sharply in his mid section. The heartless mark on his forehead pulsated, giving Hiano a throbbing headache. The black vein lines crackled down his back. His body contorted into knots as he desperately tried to stop the pain. Hiano choked on his saliva, heaving heavily, feeling the stone Vexen said was implanted within him moving with each cough. Blood splurged from his mouth, splashing onto the table. Hiano stared at it with horror. "GRRR! NO! ACK!"

"Don't you see, yet?" Vexen growled, scolding the selfish serpent. "Your anger, your jealousy toward Riku, the tension that grew from the moment Riku and Alirah met is killing you slowly and painfully." He listed off, forcing Hiano into further into a corner, "The longer that stone remains within you, the worse you will become! And Alirah will have to watch you grow worse!" Hiano shook his head, denying his condition. He tried to tell himself that he was fine. Vexen pinched Hiano's face between his thumb and index finger, forcing him to look at him. The snake had black rings under his eyes. "This must be done Hiano." He stated unwaveringly. "Alirah may be strong on the outside, but deep down she is fragile. This is the only way for her to strengthen her soul, and learn how to live." He gently removed the hand, allowing Hiano to coil protectively. "I love Alirah just as much as you do," he sympathized, "But unless she learns to accept loss, she will forever be in a state of frailty and fade into nothingness."

***/_\*/_\*/_\***

**(Alirah/Riku POV)**

Wherever the door brought them, it delivered them into a dark place. _Crash! _"OW!" Alirah boomed. A place with a lot of breakables.

The two attempted to shift. _Break!_ "GAH!"Riku moaned.

Maybe if they moved a different way. _Smash! _"OOF!" Both groaned, clashing heads. "Man! I need leverage!" Riku pushed up on something.

"OW! THAT'S MY HEAD!"

"Sorry. YOUCH! Your foot's in my chest!"

"Sorry 'bout that."

"Whose bright idea was it to put a door here, anyway?" Riku bellowed crankily. "Those friends of yours need to learn a little thing called _location, location, location!_"

"Riku, we've been traveling through a castle built in the middle of the realm of darkness!" Alirah clarified disparagingly. "I sincerely doubt _location _is their biggest concern."

"Good point." Riku made another attempt to find a means for escape. "WHOA!" Crates and what felt like rugs came crashing down. Riku and Alirah tumbled, falling onto the rugs. Alirah was on top of him. "That's it!" Riku pounded a fist into the dusty rugs. "This has officially gotten old!"

"Agreed. Hold on." Alirah slid herself forward, her hips grinding along Riku's back.

"Hee-hee."

"Riku, do I have to worry about dating a pervert?"

"Not at all." He crooned teasingly.

"Wait!" Alirah pounded on something wooden. "I found something." She pushed, hearing creaking hinges. "Feels like a door. Get out from under me and help me push."

Riku had to push up, but he managed to slip from under her. The two plastered themselves against the door and pushed with all their might. Riku slammed his shoulder into the door. Nothing budged.

"Alright, that's it!" Riku declared. "Stand back!"

"Wait! What are you-?"

"_AERO FIRAGA!" _A tunnel of wind and fire ignited from Riku's hands. The door was blasted from its hinges, smashing against a fine marble wall and floor.

"AH!"

"WHOA!"

Riku and Alirah spilled out of the room with an avalanche of rugs and crates, crashing onto a teal floor. "Uggh…" They groaned. "I hate this." Alirah grumbled from under Riku. A sock fell over her eyes.

"Being under me?" Riku removed the sock

"Winding up in closets." She puffed her bangs from her eyes. "This is the second time."

"HALT!"

"Huh?" The two glanced up. A fat dark skinned man, a skinny beige skinned man, and a light skinned muscular man surrounded Alirah and Riku, pointing sickle sabers in their faces. They wore strange turbans on their heads. By their uniforms, Riku and Alirah guessed they were guards. "Oops," Was all they could muster.

"Yep. This was definitely the closet, Captain Razoul." The fat one reported. _Yep. Guards. _The two thought.

"Well done Omar." The man named Razoul commended. He edged his sword closer to the two teens. They kept their hands on the ground and where the guards could see them. "State your business!" The muscular man demanded. "What were you two doing hiding in that closet?"

Alirah upsettingly puffed her cheeks. "We weren't hiding!"

"THEY ARE SPIES!" The skinny one drew his other sword. Alirah and Riku felt a sense of dread fill them. "We should behead them now, and be done with it!"

"Easy Jamal!" Razoul soothed. He brought attention back to the teens. "Now answer our questions! Who are you?"

"We…" Riku couldn't think of anything.

"Uh…" Alirah was at a loss. The two swapped stares, praying some sort of excuse would work.

"We got lost from our tour group?" Riku whimpered. He and Alirah smiled with wide guilty grins.

"Tours are not given in the Palace of Agrabah on Fridays!" _Agrabah? _The two teens chimed. The muscle man bent down to them. Alirah and Riku could almost smell his breath. Baklava and Salsa – yuck! "They are explicitly reserved for Monday and Monday only!" He growled the last words. Alirah and Riku gulped nervously. Razoul smiled smugly, daring them to lie to him once more. "Care to try again?"

"We've got nothin'." Alirah reported regretfully.

"In that case," He pointed a commanding finger, "Take these two intruders to the dungeon!"

"YES SIR!" Jamal and Omar moved in, hoisting Alirah and Riku to their feet by the arms.

"His highness, Sultan Jafar, shall decide their punishment later." Razoul purred gruffly.

"JAFAR?" Alirah and Riku shrieked. This was bad. It hasn't even been five minute and already they were being arrested. They couldn't allow themselves to be prisoners now. Especially since they were about to be brought before Jafar. How that snake of a Vizier they once had the displeasure of working alongside became Sultan was beyond them. But they weren't going to get any answers in the dungeon.

Razoul approached them with wrist stocks. Riku and Alirah exchanged nods. Time to execute an escape. "Come quietly and you shall not be harmed too badly."

"Sorry pops," Riku ginned, "But Dungeons cramp our STYLE!" Riku jumped up. Alirah ducked down. Riku's foot kicked off of Omar's face, shoving the fat man into a large vase. Riku then flipped back behind Jamal, twisting his arm behind his back. Alirah charged forward and drove straight punch into the skinny man's stomach. Wind and saliva hurled from his mouth as his consciousness was steadily lost.

"YOU BRATS SHALL PAY WITH YOUR LIVES!" Razoul raised his sword, stampeding for the teens. Riku and Alirah smiled malevolently to the guard. Razoul was two feet away. Riku and Alirah stood back to back and conjoined their hands. "NOW DIE!" Alirah and Riku unleashed a kick into Razoul's jaw. The man jerked upward. Alirah and Riku then moved into a dancers embrace, holding each other close. The two unleashed one last kick, launching the man into the wall.

"Someone took dance lessons." Riku adored.

"You're not so bad yourself, twinkle toes."

"What are the odds someone heard us?"

"_I HEARD VOICES!_"

"_IT CAME FROM OVER HERE!_"

"_FOLLOW ME MEN!_"

"Never mind." Riku retracted.

"YOU TWO!"

"UHH!" Alirah and Riku gawked down the hall. Guards with arrows and bolas stood at the end. The archers took aim.

"HALT IN THE NAME OF SULTAN JAFAR!"

"We have the worst luck." Alirah cursed.

"Then let's change it and use plan B." Riku winked.

"There's a plan B?"

"There is now."

"What?"

Riku tossed Alirah over his shoulder. "RUUUN!" His feet screeched like tires burning rubber.

The guard gawked confusedly, dumbstruck by the sudden retreat. "DON'T STAND THERE!" Razoul roared woozily. "AFTER THEM!"

"YEAH!" The archers and bola men stampeded down the hall. Razoul dragged Omar and Jamal down the hall, panting for vengeance against those two kids.

"Are they gone?" Alirah whispered.

"I think so." Riku muttered.

Riku and Alirah pulled themselves up from a window sill, peeking into the hall. "Coast is clear." The two climbed up, sitting in the window sill figuring it safe since the palace was likely crawling with soldier around every corner.

"So when did our smarmy Vizier make Sultan?" Alirah pondered, keeping her voice low.

"Better question," Riku rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "If he's in charge: where are Jasmine and the _real _sultan?" Alirah remembered Jasmine. She was the princess of Agrabah. Alirah and Riku kidnapped her not too long ago. "Maybe they're in the dungeon."

"Seems like a good bet. Hm?"

They heard footsteps quickly coming towards them. Riku and Alirah quickly ducked back down, hanging out over the night covered city. The guards reached their position, unaware that the two teens were hanging off the ledge. Riku and Alirah listened as the guards deliberated agitatedly about Riku and Alirah's escape and their fear of Jafar.

"I heard voices down this hall. I'm sure it was them!"

"Where could they have disappeared to so quickly?"

"No human – man or child – could have escaped so quickly!"

"They aren't human! They're demons!" Riku and Alirah felt arrows of insult shoot into their egos. They may have been beings of darkness, but that didn't make them demons. Just two human teens with light complexes.

"Demon or human, Lord Jafar is going to throw us off a cliff. Ker-Splat!"

"Not before he does to us what he did to the Sultan!" Alirah and Riku narrowed their eyes. _What did Jafar do to the Sultan? _"Do we have word on the Princess?" _Jasmine?_

"We lost her in the city. We will have better luck in the morning."

"Lord Jafar is not going to be happy." The two guards sauntered away sadly.

"He's never happy."

Riku and Alirah climbed back into the window sill half way, watching the guards vanish around the corner. "Well we know where Jasmine is." Alirah believed that an accomplishment. "Now what became of the Sultan?"

"Do you think your Aura Sight can find him?" Riku asked, pulling her up into the sill.

"I doubt it." She covered her hand over her eyes. "In the world of memories my sight doesn't seem to work right." She shrugged her hands. "Besides even if I could, I wouldn't be able to discern him from the guards. Never met him."

"Then it looks like we do this the old fashioned way." Riku jumped to the floor and cracked his knuckles, itching for a fight. "Ask nicely and beat the truth out of them."

"What if they talk willingly?"

"Then we beat 'em unconscious."

Alirah scratched her cheek, staring bleakly in doubt of his plan. "Well we did need a plan C. I guess this will have to work."

"You guess!" Riku put his hands to his hips, glaring playfully to his girl. "Do you doubt me, Ali?"

"Not you." She stepped down from the window, dusting of her skirt. "Just your plan." She stared at him disparagingly. "Beating people senseless? Haven't we been doing that?"

"And it's worked." Riku bobbed his head proudly. "If a plan works, use it.

Alirah groaned nosily and turned away from her beau. "I swear," She folded her arms crossly, "Sometimes you remind me of Ven and Sora." She chided. "Always charging in without thinking." Riku scrunched his nose, walking up to her. "I wonder if it's a common trait among young boys to be impulsive." Riku took hold of both her wrists. "Huh? HEY!" He pinned both her wrists above her head with one hand, trapping her to the wall. "Riku! What are you…HN! HA-HA-HA-HA!" She laughed hard. "AH-HA-HA! Riku – HA, HA, HA, - STOP IT!" Riku dug the finger of his other hand into her sides, smiling sadistically as her body jerked to get free. "HA-HA-HA! Come one Riku! Stop!" She begged.

Riku put his chest against her back, bringing his mouth close to her ear. "Then take back what you said," he sang, purring in her ear, "And I'll stop."

"ALRIGHT – HA, HA, HA – ALRIGHT!" Riku snaked his hand up to her ribs, making the blue hair girl thrash even more. "I take it back! I'm sorry!"

"Okay." Riku agreed easily, releasing her arms.

Alirah braced herself on the wall, panting heavily. "Man…I hate you…."

"Oh you'll get over it." Riku wrapped his arms around her waist, "After all," He nuzzled his nose in her hair, "You can never stay mad at me for too long." He kissed her neck. Alirah winced lovingly. "See? You forgive me already." He teased.

Alirah her head, her love dazed eyes meeting Riku's triumphant gaze. "I do not." She stated hoarsely. A moan escaped her lips when Riku nipped at her ear. She shuddered with ecstasy, feeling his tongue lap on the flesh. "Cheater…" She breathed.

"Don't you know it. Now come on." He scooped her up bridal style. "We've got a princess to find." He leaped back into the window sill, scanning the area for feasible jump sites.

"You do know I can jump myself, right?" Alirah questioned, not amused by his need to be the heroic prince charming.

"Consider this yet another punishment for doubting me." Alirah turned her head and pouted, her cheeks flushing a light shade of pink. However…she couldn't deny…she was rather enjoying being in his arms. So rather than argue she wrapped her arms around his neck and prepared to enjoy the ride.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Razoul and two other guards stampeded down the hall, swords raised.

Riku and Alirah smiled. She gave them the peace sign and Riku jumped. "GERONIMO!" They both howled. By the time Razoul and his men got to the window, Riku and Alirah had vanished beyond the night shadows of the city below. No crashes were heard, not even so much as a scream. Did the two die? Disappear into thin air? Whatever the outcome one thing was for certain, Jafar was not going to be happy with them.

***/_\*/_\*/_\***

"WHAT!" Jafar hammered his fist onto the arm of the throne. Razoul, Jamal, and Omar cringed in fear on their knees. "You mean to tell me the intruders are children," he leaned forward, hardening his glare, "AND YOU ALLOWED THEM TO OVER POWER YOU AND ESCAPE!"

"Not over power, Your Highness." Razoul tried to make up. "They just…um…they were more agile than we assumed and…"

"AND THEY GOT THE BETTER OF YOU!" Jafar boomed making the three flinch again. "Then I learn you have lost the princess in the city?" He stamped his snake staff into the top step of the throne. A line of fire zipped down, and shaped into a square around the guards. A cage of fire then surrounded the three guards. They hooted and hollered, begging Jafar to forgive and spare them, that they would not fail him again. "Razoul!"

"YES, YOUR HIGHNESS!"

"You and your guards have until the morning to find and capture Jasmine! Fail me again and you shall be turned into ashes!" The fire cage dissipated. "Now get moving!"

"YES SIR!" Razoul and his men scrambled from the throne room, splitting off in desperate search.

Jafar slouched into the throne, grumbling irritably. "Such fools." He cursed.

"Good help is so hard to find." Iago perched himself on Jafar's turban. "Even hypnotized help seriously lacks."

Jafar constricted his fingers around the colorful parrot's neck, shaking him violently. "Then make yourself useful, you blundering bird!" He snapped his fingers. Lunar bandits and Fat Bandits ported before Jafar. "Take the heartless and bring them to me!" He tossed Iago to the floor.

"What about Jasmine?" Iago wheezed.

"The guards have the gates to the city guarded and heartless stationed all over the city. Neither she nor those children will get far." Jafar slumped back in the throne, watching Iago and the Heartless vanish beyond the massive doors. "I wonder I that boy perished retrieving the lamp." He growled. His grip on his staff tightened, squeezing the chrome of the snake's neck. Small cracks were heard. "Those heartless better not have cost me my Diamond in the Rough."

***/_\*/_\*/_\***

The morning sun rose over the City of Agrabah, tearing through the darkness that once covered the city. Guards stormed through the city, reporting to one another and telling each other to check in different areas. They scrambled through allies, tore through stands and their wears. No sign of the teens or Jasmine were found. And the pressure slowly began to build on their shoulders.

Jamal came to a stand lined with red brown pots. The owner of the stand was absent, like every other stand in the city. Gruffly he stared left to right, searching for any signs of things out of the ordinary. He glanced up towards the rooftops, searching for anyone hiding beyond the roof. Nothing was out of the ordinary. "GAH! Hunting children!" He sighed irritably, turning his back to the pot stand. "This assignment has officially gotten boring."

Riku and Alirah slowly sprouted from inside the pots, holding the caps over their heads. Riku put a finer to his lips, reminding Alirah to stay quiet. She nodded. Riku handed her his pot lid. Alirah held them out like symbols. With a quick bob of her head, Alirah gave Riku the go ahead. "For the record we're teenagers." Riku corrected him. Jamal turned his head. Riku smiled and waved innocently. "Would you happen to know where the Sultan is?"

"In the dungeon," He drew his sword, "Where you will soon be joining him!" _SMASH! _Alirah clapped the lids onto his head. Once again Jamal had fallen unconscious.

"PAHTOOIEAH!" Alirah spat out dust. Riku climbed out of his pot. "Don't they ever clean these things?" She dusted her bell sleeves. "They have more dust than Hades skin has ash."

"I'm sure they'll get on it." Riku hoisted Alirah from the pot. "Now we know where the Sultan is. That just leaves Jasmine."

"Where did we find her the last time?"

"In an alleyway I think."

"Well that narrows it down…TO THE ENTIRE CITY!"

Riku cupped her head, placing his thumbs to the corner of her eyes, stretching them. "You have met Jasmine, you have the magical eyes," she pulled her face close to his, "Get busy."

"Oh…right." She laughed dumbly.

"So you can find Jasmine, eh?" An obnoxiously loud voice squawked. The two froze, shivers running down their spines. They knew that voice anywhere

**(*)**

The bazaar was the epicenter of Agrabah, always hustling and bustling with friends and neighbors buying goods and talking merrily with one another. The once lively streets were now baron and empty, silent as the wind blew through the sand covered streets. Not a single rat or mouse scurried from its hole.

"GET AWAY!" An Arabian girl screamed, running down the street. It was Jasmine. She ran between the merchant stands, hoping to escape the Lunar Bandits chasing after her. She desperately charged for the city doors, he only means of escaping the city and people chasing her.

A bandit landed in her path, flourishing its sickle. Jasmine skidded along the sand, pulling off a hard turn left. She scrambled for the stairs, hoping to make it to higher ground and not have the heartless continuously drop in on her. Her hopes were dashed by the sudden appearance of a fat bandit at the foot of the stairs. Jasmine dodge rolled in the other direction, coming to a corner. "NO!" She cursed herself. Fretfully she turned her head back. The heartless encroached upon her. "Please…" She put her back to the wall, "Go away!" The heartless only moved closer. "NO! "Jasmine crouched into a ball, covering her hands over her head. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"_GLACIA!"_

"_YAMI NO FIRAGA!_"

Jasmine peered up. The heartless writhed in agony as they were engulfed in a fiery blue flame. Jasmine watched in awe as their bodies shrank into the sand. The flames disintegrated the heartless into piles of ash carried off by the wind. Jasmine was left breathless. What had just happened?

"PRINCESS!" Jasmine looked towards the city gates. Alirah and Riku were running towards her. _A young boy and a Young girl_? Jasmine questioned skeptically in her mind. "Princess, are you alright?" Riku asked her, offering a hand to her.

"I'm fine." Jasmine assured him, taking the hand. She gazed unto the two children, bewildered by their appearance seconds after the flames. "Did you two…create those flames?" She asked dubiously.

The girl rubbed the back of her neck bashfully, "Yeah…we kinda did." She admitted. "Sorry if it was a little showy.

Jasmine gaped in amazement and a hint of fear. Alirah seemed perturbed by Jasmine's discomfort and smiled warmly in order to break the ice. Her bright red eyes glistened with pure intentions. Never had Jasmine seen a person with crimson eyes. Then there was her friend. A boy with bright blue eyes and silver hair. An odd hair color unless he was over 70 years old. They both dressed rather oddly too. Who were they?

"I'm Riku, by the way." He introduced as if reading her mind.

"My name's Alirah. It's nice to…meet you, Princess Jasmine." _Meet? _They already met. Oh well. That was their little secret. Another secret: this time she wasn't trapped in an alley.

"How do you two know me?"

"EH!" They flinched. "Uh…" Their eyes roamed about, trying to fabricate a story that would not come around to bite them. "Jafar and the guards!" Riku responded excitedly. "They were talking about you, how you ran away and they were looking for you." Alirah let out a sigh of relief, congratulating her boy. "We put two and two together when the heartless attacked you."

"I see." Jasmine breathed gleefully. "Thank you both very much." Alirah and Riku bowed their head, grateful for her praise.

"Princess-" Riku was silenced by Jasmine raised a hand to him.

"Please call me Jasmine."

"In that case," Riku blushed, flustered by Jasmine's gentle tone, "Jasmine," Alirah scrunched her nose at Riku's admiration towards Jasmine, "What's going on? Why is Jafar the Sultan?"

"Well…" Jasmine began her tale by stating Jafar was her father's _most trusted_ adviser and counselor. His title, the power he held over Agrabah as the Vizier, made him feel as if he was on top of the world. But as fate would have it, that power was not enough. Jafar could not stand being second to the fool known as the Sultan of Agrabah.

Utilizing his sorcerer abilities and Snake Staff, Jafar hypnotized the guards, turning them against the Sultan and overthrowing him. The Sultan was cast into the dungeon, leaving the throne and rule over all Agrabah to Jafar and the beings he acquired known as Heartless.

The tables turned onto Jasmine when Jafar want to marry her to finalize his position as the new Sultan. Jasmine refused, stating she would die first before marrying one so horrid and old. Jafar commanded the guards to throw her in the dungeon, hoping the time in the dank murky stone dungeon would change her mind.

Just as Jasmine was about to be hauled away, a man by the name of Aladdin swooped to her rescue on a flying carpet and took her into the city. He hid her in his hovel, believing it the safest place for them to hide. He was wrong. The guards and heartless discovered them. The guards seized Jasmine while the Heartless kidnapped Aladdin.

"I got away from the guards and went after Aladdin, believing I could save him." Jasmine pressed on with her story, seated on the stairs. Riku leaned against the wall with his arms folded, eyes closed and head lowered, bothered by Jafar's treacherous means o attaining power. Alirah stood before Jasmine with her hands folded behind her back, listening to the tale intently. "I saw him get dragged out beyond the gates and that was it. Because of the heartless and guards I've been forced to run in circles and find places to hide."

They didn't have to look at each other to know what the other was thinking. Alirah and Riku have been in the desert before. Getting dragged at there with no means of transportation was suicide. It was hot, scolding, and could cook you in a matter of minutes. It was more than likely Aladdin was taken to meet his death.

Jasmine held her hands to her heart, cursing herself for causing all this trouble for Aladdin. "This is all my fault."

"How?" Alirah questioned skeptically.

"We were safe hiding in his hovel. But I mentioned to Aladdin how I wanted to escape from Agrabah with my father. He said he knew of a way. There was a lamp in a cave called the Cave of Wonders." Riku and Alirah furrowed their brows. "He said it would solve all of our problems, then-"

"Then the heartless came in and took him." Riku finished the story, putting a hand to his chin. "Now it's not as odd that they dragged him into the desert."

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked perplexedly.

"The flying carpet you mentioned," Alirah interjected, "It comes from the Cave of Wonders." Jasmine's eyes flared, understanding their meaning. "Which means Aladdin's been there once before."

"And if Aladdin used the carpet to save you, Jasmine," Riku continued to clarify, "Then Jafar knows Aladdin was able to enter."

"And everyone knows there are a very small few who can enter the cave. Aladdin is obviously one of those few."

"THEN THEY MUST HAVE TAKEN HIM TO THE CAVE!" Jasmine jumped up. "We have to save him!"

"_WE _will save him." Riku corrected her. "You're staying here." He commanded. "No offense but you'll get in our way."

"I agree." Alirah spoke, doubt in her voice. "But what's she going to do while we're gone?" She questioned. "She's hid everywhere and more than half the city is guarded."

Riku grumbled troublingly, massaging the back of his neck confusedly. "Its times like this I wish Hiano was here." He thought aloud.

"Me to." Alirah sighed. Her hand traveled up her arm. The feeling Hiano's was imbedded in her muscles. Her shoulders felt light. Impressions left where her serpent once rested. Despite the charm lying in her pocket, Alirah discovered just how empty and exposed she found herself without Hiano lurking through her pockets. Was this how things were going to be from now on? Was Alirah's pocket forever going to remain empty?

Alirah's attention fell onto Jasmine. "No offense to you Jasmine, but you barely escaped by the skin of your teeth. If we hadn't arrived who knows what would have happened." Wordlessly, Jasmine nodded in agreement. Her face dimed solemnly, realizing, in reality, she truly was helpless without someone to protect her against the heartless. "So I'll stay behind with her." Alirah volunteered. Jasmine gaped in shock.

"You sure?" Riku checked.

"Yeah." Alirah bobbed her head. "You know the Cave better than I do."

"Alright." He looked to Jasmine. "Where's the carpet?"

"Um…I think he's been lingering outside the wall." On cue, a colorful carpet flew over the city walls, coming to a halt in front of the three bewildered fugitives. It bounced, and trampled its tassels on the sand excitedly, pointing in the direction of the desert. "He wants you to go with him." Jasmine stated.

"Then let's not waist anymore time." Riku ran up to the carpet as it lied down flat. Jumping on her remained standing as it rose from the ground. He locked gazes with Alirah, the two mentally wishing the other luck though they knew it was not necessary. "See you soon." He smirked.

"Promise." Riku bobbed his head, and he and the carpet were off, vanishing beyond the wall. Alirah's keychain started to rattle. "We should get moving."

"Why?"

"Because the heartless are getting closer, and I'm sure the guards are will be with them." Alirah summoned her keyblade. Jasmine gaped, dumbstruck by the sight of the giant key. "And I'm also willing to wager someone from the palace saw that flame." Alirah put a hand to Jasmine's back, pushing her towards an alleyway.

**(*)**

Jafar grudgingly paced from one side of the palace's main balcony to the other. He stamped his staff in sync with his right foot, virtually chipping away the steak end and creating small abrasions in the marble stone flooring. Muttering angrily to himself, the Vizier plotted ways to end the Sultan's life in an attempt to keep his spirits up. Humiliation, torture, slavery, then death…or maybe slavery, torture, humiliation, then death - So many options. Then there were the guards. He could kill them if they failed – a genuine guarantee. The heartless would serve him well. Much better than any human would.

"Hm? What is that?" He gazed out to the distance. A powder blue glow emanated from the direction of the city gates. The rim of the glow faded to ember orange, flickering into the air like flames. "What…on…earth," he breathed in surprise, leaning against the balcony railing, "Do you suppose that is?" To answer his question, Iago came crashing into the ground, exhausted from flying all over the city. "What took you so long?" Jafar rumbled.

"Traffic!" Iago heaved. "It's terrible!"

"Have you learned anything?"

"Flying against the wind creates cramps."

"ABOUT THE PRINCESS AND INFILTRATORS, YOU USELESS BIRD!"

"Oh yeah." Iago put his feathers to his beak, whistling loudly. Three bandit heartless emerged from a shadowy puddle in the ground. "These three have interesting news for you." Iago took to the air. "Now if you'll excuse me, there's a nest in the throne room." He bowed sardonically, then took his leave.

Jafar rolled his eyes, groaning irritably at the bird. "What have you to report?" He addressed to the heartless. The heartless transformed into Alirah and Riku. Jafar stalked in circles, twisting his beard ponderingly as he studied the two children. "Are these the children from the palace?" The heartless nodded limply. Jafar partially lidded his eyes disappointedly. "Somehow I expected them to be older." He expressed his dissatisfaction. "No matter. Where are they now?" The Alirah and Jasmine pointed in the direction of the gates where the glow was just seen. The Riku pointed towards a unique direction of the desert. Jafar knit his brow in a sneer. "So the young ladies have decided to tour the city. The boy is embarking to the Cave. Probably for that Street Rat!" He stamped his staff twice. "Stop the boy at all costs! And bring the girls to me!" The bandits faded through the ground. "Rats hide in the holes Agrabah grants to them." Jafar stroked the head of his staff thoughtfully, "But eventually they must emerge from their holes." A wolfish grin snaked onto his lips. "And that is when the snake strikes."

**(*)**

Carpet jetted across the desert, rupturing the dust currents flowing through the air. Sand was kicked up, curled into a spiraling tube. Riku clung to the edge, hanging on for dear life as Carpet rocketed for the cave. Never did he imagine a throw rug could fly so swiftly. His hair was blown back, pulling at his scalp. Riku held his wrist over his eyes, blocking the dust from entering. Staring through squinted eyes, the sky started to lose its bright powder blue and darken into night, royal blue. The sand was becoming hued in night itself. Looking ahead, a half circle of rock walls stood protruding from the ground. "THERE IT IS!" Riku cheered. Carpet picked up the pace.

Riku and Carpet flew through the opening in the rocks. The mouth of the tiger head was close, but the eyes were still glowing brightly. If Aladdin was inside, Riku wasn't getting him. But he didn't have time to wait. They needed to find a way in.

"Huh?" Carpet was fluttering his tassels excitedly. "What is it? What do you see?" Carpet pointed frantically to the ground a few yards from the tiger. Riku followed the pointing tassel fingers.

There was a pit about ten feet deep and continuously sinking, filling with soft, unable to stand on sand. Clawing at the sand were a boy and monkey, desperately trying to stay above the mushy sand. The monkey relentlessly made an attempt the climb the wall. The sand fell onto him, plowing him back into the pit.

"ALADDIN!" Riku cried. Carpet descended. As they drew closer to the pit, sickle swords sprouted from the ground. Carpet curved up and away. Bandit heartless pulled themselves from the confines of the Arabian sand. "Stay in the air, Carpet." Riku ordered, drawing his keyblade. "This won't take long." Riku back flipped from carpet. Diving to the ground he raised his sword. He brought his feet around. Slicing through one bandit, his feet splashed into the sand.

A bandit came at him from behind. Riku flipped the sword, hilt forward, whipped around and caught the heartless' blade. Two other bandits rushed him from the sides. Keeping his bade aligned with the struggling bandit, Riku pushed off from the ground, flipped to the back of the bandit, and stabbed backwards. The rushing two came to a halt. Riku twisted around and cut them down. Three more bandits remained. They meandered from the other side of the pit, wanting to surround Riku.

Riku aimed his blade and fired the balls of fire, burning them away. Just as things began to quiet down, three Fat bandits popped from the ground, launching volleys of fire balls. Riku dodge rolled, and sprang out of the way. The heat of the balls grazed past his skin. Not burning him, but allowing him to feel the ferocity of the fire. Riku clawed his fingers into the sand, sliding to a halt. The stout heartless waddled in his direction. Their stomachs rumbled reverberatingly, the heat gathered, rising to their mouths. Riku flourished his blade, directing it to the sand. "_YAMI NO BLIZZAGA!_" Spikes of ice drilled from the sand, streaming in three separate trails, and encasing the bandits in ice. Riku then launched forward, slicing ice and heartless into crystal bits.

Carpet descended into the pit. Riku leapt onto him, kneeling down to get close to Aladdin. He scooped up Abu who was sitting on Aladdin's head. Aladdin reached up, He and Riku linking hands. Carpet had to ascend, but Riku managed to pull Aladdin from his sandy fate.

Riku gently set Aladdin onto the ground. The Street Rat fell to his knees, coughing up sand. Riku rubbed his back, helping to stimulate him. Carpet massaged Abu's back. The little monkey had sand falling places he didn't even know he had. "Thanks for the…help." Aladdin choked. "How'd you-"

"Jasmine." Riku interjected, earning a smile from Aladdin. "She told us."

"So she's alright?" He gasped. The last time Aladdin saw Jasmine she was being chased. So he had assumed the worst.

"A friend of mine is looking after her. But if these heartless are here with us, then we need to get back to the city fast."

"Fast it is then." Aladdin reached behind his back. He pulled out a dusty golden lamp. Riku recollected Jafar's obsession over that lamp. It holds a genie within it's confines. And that genie grants three wishes.

Aladdin was about to rub and make a wish. 10 fat bandits and Luna bandits emerged from the darkness, surrounding Riku and Aladdin. Carpet snatched up Abu and took to the skies, wanting to stay out of the way. Riku and Aladdin stood back to back, overwhelmed by the odds. In normal circumstances, Riku could handle these guys in his sleep. But with Aladdin in the way it would be difficult to not strike him down on accident.

"Didn't think I'd use my first wish like this." Aladdin grumbled. Riku raised a brow to him. Aladdin rubbed the lamp vigorously. "Genie! Get rid of these guys!" He raised the lamp to the sky. A bright blue cloud with crescent moons and purple streams emerged from the spout of the lamp.

Genie took form from the clouds, stretching his muscles. "You got it, Al!" He rolled up his imaginary sleeves. "WISH NUMBER ONE," He wiggled his fingers, "COMING RIIIIGHT UP!" He naturally snapped his fingers. In puffs of heaving smoke the heartless vanished. "Wish granted." Genie clapped the dust from his hands. "What'll ya have for wish number two?"

"Can you-"

"Wait!" Riku stopped him. Genie and Aladdin had question marks over their heads. "We may need these wishes later." He foreshadowed. He knew they would need the wishes later. "Let's save them for when we reach Agrabah."

"But your friend and Jasmine…"

"Alirah can take care of Jasmine long enough until we get there." Riku assured him. "She may not look like much, but Alirah can give any loser with a sword a run for their money." Riku knows he was amazed when he first witnessed her fight. To say he was scared to raise his sword to her at first was an understatement. Alirah is downright terrifying when she get's excited. Don't ever make her mad.

**(*)**

"MOVE IT!" Alliahnna slashed her blade, cutting through three bandits at once. Jasmine ducked behind crates and pots staying off to the side and out of the way. Four Lunar Bandits emerged from upper level walkways, ambushing from above. Alirah whipped around, aiming a hand. "_XELLA!_" A cloud of fire burst from her palm, incinerating the bandits' mid-air. Two more bandits emerged from beyond a corner. Tucking their swords in, they pin wheel torpedoed for Alirah. She One hand to the hilt, the other to the blade tip, the Alirah held herself and the blade firmly. The bandit's swords grinded as they spinning into the blade. The force moved Alirah, her feet dragged into the ground. From a dark patch of thin air, a fat bandit rammed its gut and bounced Alirah through a brick wall. Jasmine winced, groaning with a hiss, feeling the impact. Alirah emerged from the broken wall, rubbing her dust covered hair. "Ohh…that hurt." She moaned.

"Alirah! Are you alright?" Jasmine cried.

"I'll be fine." Alirah balanced herself against the wall. "I've just forgotten what a brick wall feels like." The Fat Bandit expanded its mouth wide open, an orange ball gathering in its throat. Alirah took up her blade and jousted forward, stabbing it into the stomach. The fireball exploded from its mouth, soaring to the air and plummeting into an open skylight. The two remaining bandits attempted another wheel attack. Alirah raised a hand to them. "_Zanara!" _Lightning struck their raised swords, electrocuting the bandits inside and out. They faded back into the darkness from whence they came.

The street fell silent. Whistles of the breeze were heard, blowing dust along the eerily quiet streets. Alirah released a held breath of relief. "You can come out now." She announced. Jasmine peeked from behind the pots and crates. Still shaken from the fight, she looked around, checking for any lingering creatures. "Don't worry," Alirah extended a hand to her, pulling her to her feet, "The only thing on these streets is rats." She jested. "In fact," Flourishing her blade, she pointed the tip to a crate sitting precariously on a ledge, "There's a colorful rat with wings watching us!" A small burst of energy launched from the blade, blowing a hole in the crate. A multicolored parrot squawked, flapping fervently. Alirah smirked devilishly, "Hello Iago." She chortled.

"What the!" He blurted. "You know me?"

"You better believe I know you!" Black streams wafted around the blade. Alirah's red eyes glowered heatedly. "For an entire year, YOU WORTHLESS BIRD!" She pointed her blade to him. A shackle clamp dashed across the way. It caught onto Alirah's sword hand, bolting her wrist to the wall. Her blade fell to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL!" She snarled, pulling at the hand. Another shackle darted out, restraining Alirah's other hand. Alirah glared in the line of direction the chains were coming from. A third shackle snaked its way from the darkness of an alley, clamping to her neck like a collar! "GAH!" She choked. Jasmine ran over, yanking on the chain to release her. It wouldn't budge. None of them would. "Grrr!" Alirah growled. Dark mist seeped from her pores, rippling in the breeze.

"Ah, ah, ah, my dear." A sickeningly familiar British voice crooned. "Young ladies shouldn't be fighting." Alirah and Jasmine glared to the shadow covered alley. They could make out the figure of a man, holding the ends of chains restraining Alirah. "You could get hurt." Spiking electrical currents traveled up the three chains. Alirah howled in pain. The electricity surged through every inch of her body, dispersing the building dark energy emitting. Her body slumped a small ways. Alirah managed to remain standing.

"ALIRAH!" Jasmine shrieked, placing a hand to Alirah's cheek and shoulder. The scarlet eyed girl heaved heavily. Shivers ran through her body, shaking away the trauma of the jolts.

"You see what I mean?" The voice chuckled. Jasmine glared to the man. "Fighting is such a dangerous gambit."

"We know it's you, Jafar!" Alirah spat through her buzzing nerves, surprising Jasmine. "So stop acting so melodramatically mysterious and get your boney ass out here!"

"My, my," The royal vizier meandered from the shadows, a wolfish smirk on his lips, "A mouth as lovely as yours should not speak vulgarities." Jasmine stepped away. Jafar pinched Alirah's chin, forcing her to look into his malevolent eyes. "A flower must always preserve her radiance." Alirah growled like a hostile cat. Wrenching her chin down and out of his grasp she snapped her teeth, biting finger. "YOW!" He snatched his finger back. "It would appear your thorns are much sharper than I originally fathomed!" He grumbled, wiping the finger on his robe. He raised his snakehead staff to her, the eyes glowing with a fiery essence. Alirah fortified her self, ready for whatever may come. "Perhaps you will learn if I were to prune you." A rock struck him in the face. He touched a hand to it, feeling warm blood run down his slender fingers. Hissing through gritted teeth he glared to the impertinent one. Jasmine stood in the street, two more rocks in hand. "Wretch!"

"Get away from her Jafar!" She demanded, launching another rock. Jafar stamped his staff. Lasers shot from the eyes, disintegrating the rock into dust. Jasmine whimpered in dismay, taking fearful steps back as Jafar turned to face her. Jasmine's hand lost all feeling, letting the rock fall to the ground.

"You truly are more trouble than you are worth, Princess!" He grumbled with a psychotic smile. "You must be tired from running all night." Jafar thrust his staff. Powder blue mist gusted from the eyes. "Why don't you take a little rest?" The mist surrounded Jasmine's eyes and mouth. She coughed and swatted at the dust. It would not let up. In seconds she began to lose her strength. Her movements were sluggish, languid. She bobbed and waved, her mind succumbing to nausea and dizziness. She then fell to the ground, falling unconscious.

"JASMINE!" Alirah cried.

"Do not fret. She lives." Jafar ran a hand down the snakehead. "Merely resting." He glided the staff, lining the eyes with Alirah's. "Just as you should be." He stirred the staff, the mist forming around the head. He gently blew on the mist. Alirah took in a last second breath, turning her face away. "Do not fight, my dear." Alirah coughed from her crashing into the brick wall, inhaling some of the dust. "Just…" Jafar's voice began to drone out, reverberate. The world blurred and rippled. "Sleeeep…" Her world went black.

**TO BE CONTINUED! See you guys next time.**


	19. Powers of a Genie & Everything that goes

**Powers of a Genie**

**Everything that goes with it**

**Sry for being gone for so long. Time to make up for it. I'll upload as many chapters as I can manage.**

**(^)(^)(^)**

_**Alirah is a Necromancer. Her power lies within seeing into the depths of a person's soul, the inner most feelings and desires, and control of that portion of the soul from within the body. Together with my aide, a serpent from the underworld, she can extract those souls and play a deadly marionettes game. Or she feed them to me, sustaining my life. Her power is drawn from darkness itself. The Abyss, the Realm of Darkness – all realms basked in darkness feed her power. Makes her stronger. Yet another power within her drives her strength. A drive which grows more powerful each time she dwells upon all she has lost…and what she has gained. A drive to meet the eyes of the one who has wronged her so many times and finally best him in battle. This strength, this drive…what is it, I wonder? And why does it push her towards the tomorrow?**_

_**The same can be said for Riku. By a twist of fate he became engrossed in the darkness just as Alirah had one year ago. He too commands the darkness. Gradually it ceases to control him. His power rages with a warm light, but is also consumed by the chill of darkness. His powers grow with each day that passes. Steadily and surely he will surpass Alirah in power – if he has not already. Never have I met someone who could control the darkness as he does. Not even Terra could control his darkness. And just as it does Alirah, the darkness makes him stronger. But I sense another power. One which continues to help him push the darkness in his heart away, but still allows it to give him power. Light with darkness? Darkness within light? What path does Riku walk?**_

_**Where has their journey been leading us thus far? Where will it end? How will it end? These questions terrify my two protégés. But I know the answer will bring them both peace of mind. Because no matter their power or affiliation, Riku and Alirah of heroes of the keyblade.**_

**(^)(^)(^)**

"Whoa!" Aladdin gasped, running a trembling hand over the scorched sand. A result of Alirah and Riku combining fire and ice to create a cold fire blaze. They startled Jasmine too when they charred the sand. "What happened here?" Aladdin muttered in a hushed tone.

Riku meandered to the center of the bazaar, scrutinizing the area in which he last saw Alirah. "It's what isn't happening that concerns me." He groaned, straining his eyes and ears for the slightest difference in atmosphere.

Dust blowing across the lack of people terrain and stands without shop owners were all that were in his sights. A small ring in his ears was all he could here. To Riku's dismay it was calm, serene, and quiet – traits which did not suit Alirah's style. Least of all when she's fighting.

"There should be explosions, teeming heartless, or at least a severe burst of energy." Riku stated, the sound of his shoes grinding in the dust echoing. "I barely hear the wind shifting direction."

"What's that mean?" Aladdin inquired fretfully. "Where are Jasmine and your friend?"

"Hopefully hiding somewhere nearby." A gentle current of air grazed his hair. A tiny twinge of a jolt spiked him. A familiar aroma reached his nose. "Wait," He sniffed the air, "I think I've found something."

"Jasmine? Alirah?" Aladdin hoped anxiously.

"No…" Aladdin's excitement died instantly. "Older…musty…bad cologne." Scent too sickeningly familiar for his tastes. "Jafar?"

"JAFAR!" Aladdin scrambled about, searching the area in fright. "He's here!"

"WAS here." Riku corrected him, studying the scent. "Doesn't seem like he is anymore." He tapped his chin pensively. Alirah isn't one to be overpowered by heartless ALONE. Even with Jasmine in tow, Alirah would still be fighting to protect the princess and avoid capture. Plus Jafar isn't the type to sully his hands with meager tasks such as hunts. But Riku couldn't rule out the possibility of his involvement. "Seems like he may have met up with Alirah and Jasmine." How else could Riku explain his inability to detect her?

"You don't think he-"

"We can't be sure!" Riku interjected harshly, not even wanting to consider the alternative. "Jafar may have captured them." He prayed that was the case. "And Alirah knows how to mask her energy. I'm sure she and Jasmine are fine." Aladdin nodded languidly, obviously worried about Jasmine. Riku couldn't deny he was worried as well. Answers to their raging questions lied somewhere in the city. "They were in the inner streets," Riku sniffed, "Towards the alleys in the center."

"Then let's get moving." Aladdin took point, dashing down the street. Riku unwaveringly followed after the street rat, praying with every fiber of his being Alirah was safe.

**(^)(^)(^)**

Throbbing pounds ricocheting against the skull in every direction possible. Body heavier than lead, arms and legs unable to move. Muscles aching. Head spinning. Eyes fluttering open to a blurred scene. Vision cleared, revealing a dungeon.

"Where…where am I?" Hands chained to a wall above her head, legs stretched along the ground. "What is this?"

"Welcome to the land of the living, Princess." Jasmine glanced to the side. Circular and X bound in chains was Alirah, smiling as carefree as her nature allowed. "I didn't think Jafar dosed you so severely." Alirah leaned against the wall, resting her head against the cold stone, alleviating the uncomfortable chafing of the neck clamp. "I know he hit me hard."

"Where are we?" Jasmine moaned.

"Jafar dungeon slash lab."

"Is my Father here?" Jasmine asked excitedly. "Have you seen him?"

"No. He isn't here." Alirah reported sadly

Jasmine slumped into her place in the wall. "Then he's in the other dungeon."

"Do not be so melancholy, my dear princess." Alirah and Jasmine guided their attention to the door. "Your father is safe." Jasmine shuffled away, hissing through gritted teeth. Alirah's eyes flared death daggers. "But I'm afraid the same cannot not be said for the street rats." Jafar chuckled wolfishly, Iago perched on his shoulder. "Of course I am referring to Aladdin and the silver haired boy."

"ALADDIN?" Jasmine cried out. Alirah knit her brow rancorously, the desire to etch her name into his hide overcoming her. "What have you done with Aladdin?" Jasmine demanded.

"Nothing." Alirah answered for the vizier. "This cheap conjurer of tricks hasn't done a damn thing!" Jafar huffed, astonished by her blatant disrespect. "He's only trying to scare us."

Jafar removed Iago and placed him on the table. He approached Alirah, purposefully advancing in slowly steady strides so to intimidate her. Alirah barely flinched. "How very interesting." He mused in a low rumble, kneeling down on one knee. "You sound confident I won't do anything." Roughly he cupped her chin, pulling her close enough to see the wrinkles. "For where does this confidence hale?"

"My knowledge of your character." She yanked her face from his grasp. "You're a cowardly snake in the grass who utilizes others or cheap tricks to claw and connive his way to power!" Jasmine was taken aback by her bravery to speak to Jafar in her current condition. "Speaking of cheap tricks, right now I'll bet anything you've already set a trap for Riku and Aladdin!" Jafar's quick smirk confirmed her suspicions. "Predictable." She scoffed derisively. "Unfortunately for you Riku has this uncanny ability to detect facades. He won't be fooled."

"Predictable though I may be to you," Jafar shoved a finger into her nose, "Predictable to them I am not." Alirah snapped her teeth for the finger. Jafar quickly drew it back. "For once they learn I hold you both prisoner, they'll be all too willing to hand over the prize I've sought for many decades. The Genie's lamp."

How could Alirah forget? Jafar's obsession has and always will lie with the lamp. "And you know you're going to get the lamp because …?"

"Because the two street rats love you two." Jafar whipped his cape around taking his leave. "And everyone knows love is the greatest of all human weaknesses." The vizier cackled shrilly. Iago joined in on the laughing. When the door slammed, Jasmine winced at the loud boom.

"Riku…" Alirah sniggered scornfully, "Do we qualify as human?"

**(^)(^)(^)**

Riku reached a hand out, touching a massive hole in a wall. A jolt struck Riku's mind. His attention darted to the palace. "Alirah."

"There definitely was a fight here." Aladdin remarked, studying the jagged footprints in the dirt. "Two are small – Jasmine and Alirah's. The rest must belong to those creatures that attacked us."

"Alirah fought them off." Riku concluded, pacing side to side. "Heartless aren't a challenge for her." He came to a shadowed over alley. Remnants of a musty odor emitted, rising from the ground like a fowl stench from manure. "_JAFAR!_" He growled, clenching a fist. "Alirah and Jasmine were blitzed!"

"Then they're in the palace!" Aladdin shrieked. "We have to get there fast."

"Aladdin?" A soft voice chirped. Aladdin and Riku turned to a hole which was blown in the wall by Alirah. "Aladdin is that you?" Jasmine emerged from around the corner.

"JASMINE!" Aladdin dashed for the princess, hoisting and spinning her in the air. Riku narrowed his eyes warily. Something wasn't right. "Jasmine I'm so glad you're alright." He hugged her tightly. "What happened? Where's Alirah?"

"I'm-I'm not sure." She responded, rattled by current events. "She just…disappeared."

"Without you?" Riku blurted, surprising the two lovers. Riku crossed his arms. She smelt like Jasmine, she sounded like Jasmine, but he knew it wasn't Jasmine. "Jafar's always had an eye for you. Not Alirah." He stated strongly, earning glares from both Aladdin and Jasmine. "Why are you here but she isn't?"

"What are you-" Before Aladdin could finish his question, hands from the sand gripped his and Jasmine's ankles. "YAAH!" Aladdin and Jasmine were dragged below the sand.

Riku staggered back as he was surrounded by heartless. He summoned Soul Eater, daring the heartless to attack. "RIKU!" Riku grunted. Alirah was thrown into the dirt, chained up like an animal. She stared at him with fearful trembling red eyes. "RUN AWAY RIKU!" She begged, tearing into Riku's heart a smidge.

Riku shift Soul Eater towards the ground. Kicking off the ground he launched past the heartless and sliced diagonally across Alirah's neck. "DON'T MOCK ME!" He roared animally. Alirah faded into a shadow heartless then into ash. "Do people honestly believe I can't discern Alirah from a fake?" He inquired rhetorically, flourishing his blade back and cutting down a fat bandit. Rapidly and without fail Riku cut down the Heartless. _You're in the palace! Hang on Alirah!_

**(^)(^)(^)**

Aladdin and Jasmine were transported to an alley way several blocks from the bazaar. "HELP ME ALADDIN!" Jasmine cried, Heartless piling onto her.

"JASMINE!" Aladdin kicked and punched a path into the heartless. "I'M COMING!" Aladdin raged on as he sliced through heartless with his sword. But his path to Jasmine grew longer with each strike. One heartless after another he would defeat would be replaced by two more. From every direction the little shadows appeared. Aladdin began to wear himself out, but proceeded to fight. Jasmine became less and less visible. "NO!" Two Shadow heartless bounced him back.

There was no other choice. Aladdin pulled the lamp from behind him. At first he debated about using his first wish. But with Jasmine's life on the line he'd give all three. "GENIE! SAVE JASMINE!"

From a cloud of blue smoke Genie emerged. "Al you are making this way too easy, ya know?" Genie snapped his fingers. In starry smoke the heartless vanished. Jasmine panted heavily in relief. Aladdin ran to her, cradling her in his arms. "Anything else? You've got one wish left." Genie tempted.

"No thanks. I'll save that wish for you."

"Alrighty then. Catch ya later." Genie vanished into the lamp.

"It's okay Jasmine." Aladdin slid a strand of hair from her face. "You're safe." Jasmine morphed into a bandit heartless. "AH!" The bandit stabbed for his stomach. A ball of blue fire engulfed the heartless instantaneously. Riku blew the remaining smoke from his sword tip. "She was fake." Aladdin fell to his knees in shock, body trembling. "I wasted my wish on a fake."

"I tried to tell you!" Riku scolded him. "The real Jasmine and Alirah are in the palace!"

"Then why…" Aladdin shoveled the sand, dumbstruck by the fake jasmine. "Why send a fake?"

"Jafar wants you to use up your wishes! That way you won't have a need for the lamp anymore, and it'll be his for the taking."

"He's doing all this for the lamp?" Aladdin questioned in heated amazement. "Does he truly want it so badly?"

"Indeed I do, _STREET RAT!_" Riku leapt to a defense stance in front of Aladdin. Jafar laughed, amused by his reaction. "Well done on your part, my silver haired friend." Jafar congratulated cynically. "Your ruby eyed girlfriend was correct in his assumption of you. You weeded out my puppets flawlessly."

"GIVE ALIRAH AND JASMINE BACK NOW!" Riku demanded crossly, ignoring the mocking praise.

Jafar waved a hand up and down, tauntingly urging the boy to calm himself. "All in due time, my hotheaded little sword boy." _Little sword boy? _Riku sneered. "In fact those two are no longer piquing my interest. I will be more than willing to return them to you, of course."

"YOU WILL?" Aladdin gasped elatedly.

Riku barred the boy's excitement with a stretched out arm. "What's the catch?"

Jafar laughed darkly, loving Riku's cleverness. "As you said, my desire is the lamp." Aladdin grasped the lamp protectively to his chest. "I shall return the young ladies, unharmed, to you both. In return you shall surrender the lamp." He erected a point-of-order finger. "And do be quick to the palace. The life of the ladies is running short." Jafar keened a smug grin to Riku. Riku tensed his shoulders, prepared for what may come. "Alirah may be strong, Riku, but I sincerely doubt even she is invincible to death." Riku hissed in defeat, watching helplessly as Jafar vanished into the streets.

Riku darted after the vizier, only to find the streets empty. "Great!" He kicked the sand. "Gone again." Aladdin stared dazedly at the lamp, strongly considering just wishing for Alirah and Jasmine to be returned safely. But that would require him breaking his promise to Genie and setting him free. "DON'T EVEN!" Riku blurted, snatching the lamp from Aladdin. "Save your last wish for when you really need it."

"You don't think we need it now?" Aladdin questioned irritably, reaching for the lamp.

"No!" He moved the lamp out of his reach. "We can rescue Alirah and Jasmine, but we need to be smart."

"You're right…you're right…" Aladdin groaned, pushing his hair back. Aladdin paced back and forth, calming his mind. "Jafar wants the lamp…" He assessed, "Genie only grants three wishes." An idea accumulated. "I think I have a plan."

Riku smiled proudly, handing the lamp back to Aladdin. "I knew you would."

"Think we can clue Alirah in somehow?"

"I'm sure she'll catch on."

**(^)(^)(^)**

Jafar nestled comfortably in the sultan's thrown, smiling contently as he waited in anticipation for Aladdin and Riku. Alirah and Jasmine in chains, both were seated at the foot to the sides of the throne steps. Alirah sat meditatively on her knees, maintaining a calm, serene mind, ignoring Jasmine's futile attempts to free herself. Jasmine on the other hand was less than calm. She relentlessly struggled against the chains, gaining no leeway with the restraints.

"Do cease your pathetic struggling, Princess." Jafar begged contemptuously.

"He's got a point Jasmine." Alirah remarked, smiling snidely. "Just relax. Everything will be fine."

"I see your confidence has yet to dissipate." Jafar remarked bitterly. Alirah smirked to the angered vizier brazenly. "Perhaps I should," The eyes of Jafar's snake staff glowed an electrical orange, "Alleviate you of your stubbornness." Alirah glared down the staff, refusing to fear the pain about to ensue. Jasmine cringed, but watched in horror. Jafar lowered the staff for Alirah.

"THE DEAL WAS THEY WOULD BE UNHARMED!" Jafar halted, glancing in annoyance to the wide open balcony. Descending on a carpet were Aladdin and Riku. Aladdin displayed the lamp for all to see. They both stepped onto the balcony, reluctantly approaching the smug vizier.

"Alirah," the girl opened her eyes, smiling nonchalantly, "How are you?"

"A little tied up, but I'll live."

"Not for much longer." Jafar meandered from the throne. "Unless of course," he extended a hand, "I get the lamp."

"NO! ALADDIN!" Jasmine shrieked, fighting to stand. "WHY DID YOU COME?" She ran for him. Jasmine was immediately halt by the yank of her chain which was tied to the tusk of the elephant throne. "Please Aladdin, run away!"

"I can't, Jasmine!" Aladdin admitted soberly. "Not if it means losing you." Jasmine's gaze trembled sadly. Her mind couldn't fathom the situation. "I only have one wish left anyway. What can I do once I'm out?" Alirah knit her brow.

"Swear to us you'll let them go." Riku earnestly requested.

"You have my word." Jafar cackled. Alirah and Riku locked gazes, nodding firmly. Alirah sucked in as tautly as possibly, shuffling her arms. Riku stood attentively with his hands folded behind. Timing needed to be perfect.

Aladdin half stepped his way toward Jafar, clamping his hands tightly to the lamp, not wanting to hand it over. The vizier strutted normally, almost tasting the lamp about to touch his hands.

The chains slid inch by inch. Alirah uncrossed her hands form behind her back, releasing her arms. Riku nibbled on his lower lip, nerves jittering. Alirah summoned her keyblade, zapping the clamps from her hands and neck. Riku was pleased. Alirah tiptoed to Jasmine, signaling her to remain quiet. She zapped away the clamps.

The lamp found its way into the palm of Jafar's boney hand. Aladdin stepped away, showing he had no intention of stealing it back. "Thank you." Jafar mused, marveling in the shine of the lamp. "Your usefulness has come to an end." The staff eyes brightened with electrical energy. A beam blasted Aladdin in a chest, shooting him into a pillar.

Riku ran to his side, propping Aladdin against the pillar. The shock of the impact winded him. "THIS WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL!" Riku roared.

"The deal was I wouldn't harm the _ladies _so long as I got the lamp_._" Jafar presented the lamp tauntingly. "I have the lamp." The staff ignited in a reddish orange glow. "All that remains is the removing the rats from the palace."

"AGREED!" Jafar twisted back. Alirah axed down with her blade, cutting his staff in half. Jafar staggered, staring and hissing through his teeth as his broken staff. He tucked the lamp into his robe. Alirah drew her blade back and lunged. Jafar stepped to the side, prancing back a few feet.

Riku sprinted across the room, dragged Soul Eater along the marble floors. He lashed up. Jafar defended with his broken staff, barely repelling the harsh strikes. Alirah burst in from the side, landing a sharp kick into his ribs. Riku handsprang forward and landed both feet into Jafar's stomach. He kicked off and flipped backwards, knocking the wind from Jafar.

The vizier heaved dryly, desperately seeking air to fill his lungs. He held his stomach, the muscles agonizingly tender. "I find it hilarious how plans never go your way." Riku mocked. He and Alirah smirking defiantly. "To think we'll actually be able to enjoy snuffing you out." Seeing as how Sora denied them that pleasure.

"And what's even funnier is your only line of defense is snapped in half." Alirah chortled. Riku and Alirah raised their blades to the ready, feet firmly set to charge. Jafar drew the lamp from his robe. Fire gathered at the tips of the blades. "GENIE!" The Jafar gasped. Fireballs launched form the blades. "REPELL THEIR ATTACKS!"

In the blink of an eye Genie whizzed from his lamp, saddened by who his new master's orders. With a flourish of his hand Genie conjured a barrier, shooting the fireballs back at Riku and Alirah. Riku threw up an aura shield. The fireballs dispersed on impact. _Wish one eliminated. _Both Riku and Alirah thought.

"Very clever, my little rats." Jafar wheezed, regaining his wind. "But not nearly clever enough."

"I thought it was!" Aladdin begged to differ from behind Jafar. He sliced his sword for Jafar's chest.

"GENIE! ATTACK!" Genie sucker punched Aladdin in the stomach, making him collapse to the ground.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine knelt to the side.

"Another plan flawed, boy." Jafar laughed hysterically.

"Not…quite…" Aladdin coughed, smiling with blood trickling down his mouth. "Our plan…worked perfectly…" Jasmine blinked in confusion.

"Plan?" Jafar glanced to the smirking teens. "What plan?"

"To make you use up your wishes, right?" She confirmed with Riku.

"Told you she'd figure it out!" Riku boasted to Aladdin.

"Guess I owe you five bucks." Aladdin laughed, shaking off the buzzing as he rose to his feet.

"AL YOU LITTLE GENIUS YOU!" Genie cheered, can-canning exuberantly. Jafar growled, grinding his teeth.

"One wish left Jafar!" Alirah mocked him. "Choose wisely." She and Riku raised their blades. "Because I promise you," Aladdin hid Jasmine behind him, extending his sword, "The next wish will be your last."

Jafar chuckled inaudibly, confusing the surrounding people watching him. Soon the chuckles erupted into shrill cackles echoing and bouncing off the walls. "This is too perfect!" He announced through laughter. "You may be able to defeat me as a human." He held the lamp close. "But you cannot defeat a genie." Jafar whipped around to Genie. Alirah and Riku stood firm. Jasmine attempted to stop the vizier. Aladdin stopped her. "GENIE! MY FINAL WISH!"

"This better work." Alirah rumbled to Riku.

"Trust me."

"I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME…AN ALL POWERFUL GENIE!" Genie covered his eyes with one hand. Aiming his fingers like a gun he fired a stream of magic. Jafar inhaled sharply, feeling a pressurized jolt strike his heart. Magic surged around and all through his body. "YEEESSS!" He purred. A whole new body of muscles, red skin, yellow eyes, and a pony-tail emerged from the shell of his old body. "YEEESSSS!" Jafar continued to grow, filling the throne room. Aladdin dragged Jasmine back, hiding behind the throne. Riku scooped up Alirah, retreating into the hallway. "The power!" He laughed ecstatically. A black lamp materialized at the end of his transparent tail. "THE ABSOLUTE POWER!" Flames, streams of magic, stars, and puffs of red smoke exploded, soaring around the room.

"NOT SO FAST JAFAR!" Aladdin ran out into the middle of the room. "AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING?"

"Huh?" Jafar questioned, angered Aladdin ruined his moment.

"YOU WANTED TO BE A GENIE? YOU GOT IT!"

Manacle bracelets appeared on Jafar's wrists. "AND EVERYTHING," Aladdin held the lamp to the red Genie, "THAT GOES WITH IT!" In a swirling vortex Jafar was consumed into his new prison, howling and clawing at the air to escape.

Alirah and Riku emerged from the hall, pinching a captive Iago by the wings. "THAT INCLUDES YOUR BIRD!" They both roared. They tossed Iago up and kicked him like a soccer ball.

"NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE A GENIE!" Iago begged, caught in the vortex.

"PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWER," The lamp consumed Iago and Jafar entirely, "Itty bitty living space." He squeaked.

"You crazed maniacal geniuses." Alirah hooted, slumping exhaustedly with her hands on her hips. "Hard to believe that worked."

"Why? You came up with the plan." He reminded her of their little coup de tat a while back.

"Oh yeah."

"What are you guys talking about?" Jasmine asked.

"Never mind." They both laughed at their inside joke. Alirah picked up the lamp. "What do we do about this?"

"Allow me." Genie took the lamp off her hands. He winded his arm exaggeratedly, and then simply flicked the lamp like a flea, sending it into the desert. "Ten thousand years in the Cave of Wonders ought to chill him out."

"Now that just leaves you, Aladdin." Alirah chimed elatedly.

"Yeah you still have a wish left." Riku reminded him. He tapped his chin pensively. "What'd you want to wish for anyway?"

"To be a prince." Aladdin examined Genie's lamp sadly. "If I'm a Prince," he gentle held Jasmine's hand, "Then Jasmine and I can be together." Jasmine beamed at the thought. "But…Genie…"

"Hey don't worry about me." Genie waved off. "I'm used to being in servitude." He pushed Jasmine and Aladdin together. "A love like yours is only found once or twice a century. I mean look at those two." Riku and Alirah tilted their heads in bewilderment. "A love built on confidence and trust, most of all love – you don't find a love as powerful as theirs every day." Riku and Alirah blushed madly, making Jasmine and Aladdin laugh. "So make your wish kid. Earn your girl."

Aladdin glanced to Jasmine, caressing a hand on her soft cheek. Jasmine basked in the hand, knowing it may very well be the last time she ever felt it. "I wish…" Aladdin moved Jasmine in close, "For your freedom Genie!"

Alirah and Riku felt their hearts stop. Genie's jaw hit the floor. His see through tail transformed into a pair of legs. The bracelets disappeared from his wrists. "But…why?" Genie questioned sadly.

"I promised to set you free, and I always keep my promises." Aladdin declared strongly. "And…" He gently held Jasmine's hands in his. "I can't love Jasmine while pretending to be something I'm not." Aladdin declared, hugging Jasmine close. "I won't lie to her like that."

"And I can't love you…if I didn't know who the true you was." She glided her fingers through his locks. "And believe me when I say I love you, Aladdin."

"Call me Al." Jasmine wrapped her arms around his neck. Aladdin wrapped his arms around her waist. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Carpet, Genie, and Abu turned away bashfully. Riku and Alirah, engrossed in the moment, intertwined their fingers and leaned in close. Alirah rested her head in his neck. Riku rested against her soft hair, both remembering the first time they kissed. Their first kiss was not as romantic, but it defiantly was one they'd never forget.

**(^)(^)(^)**

Bidding their final farewells, Riku and Alirah took their leave of the palace. They wondered through the city, stretching in relief another chaotic memory was finished. Only…who knows how many more to go.

"Tell me something," Riku spoke out of the blue as they entered the bazaar, "What is it about…_me _that you love?" Alirah coked a perplexed brow to the question. "Or what is it about me that you fell in love with?"

Alirah blushed giddily, reminiscing in the memories. "I always believed you to be…" She prodded her fingers together, "My blue eyed knight." Riku touched his cheek below the orbs. "Whenever I'd see you I'd notice your eyes first. Then you always looked heroic when you fought. Not to mention you've save me a couple times here and there." She hid her hands behind her back, shifting her shoulders up and down. "So I thought of you as my Blue Eyed Knight." She gazed at him, her face flushed. "You still are." Riku bowed to his lady charmingly, making her giggle. "What about me?"

"You? Let's see…" Riku had to think for a moment. "It was…" He shrugged, "Your determination." Alirah blinked confusedly. "Alirah I've seen you be knocked down, beaten to a pulp, mentally and physically tortured, stabbed in the chest, attacked by those you once revered as friends, and defeated in a battle against an old man with a hunch." Alirah was amazed he had been keeping track. And a little disturbed by how much she's been through. "Yet despite everything that's happened you still pressed on. You fought and strived your way to victory, never once giving up even when all hope seemed lost." He placed a hand to her shoulder. "Even now, with Hiano missing, you're still fighting to save him. That's what I love about you." He cupped her face. "You never give up. And I'll never give up either_._" Alirah felt tears tugging at her eyes. The two drew the other in, meeting in a passionate warm kiss.

_We can't give up. _The two thought. _We won't._

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW! I'm tired. Its midnight on my end. I'm going to bed. See you guys later. Don't expect any updates tomorrow. I'll be gone.**

**LATER!**


	20. Half of my Soul Lost

**Half of my Soul Lost**

**My Best Friend ****Lost ****Forever **

**Continuing on with the fic.**

**%**

_**I still remember the day Alirah and I first laid physical eyes on one another. Sadness, Fear, Valor, Courage – Alirah's eyes burned with a fire I, in all my years of living, have not seen in quite some time. A girl burdened by the pain of loss – friends, family, and everyone in between. Yet…beyond this pain…I saw a drive. A drive which pushed Alirah to always move forward, despite her heart and mind always dwelling in the past. With every loss, though she crumbles, Alirah subconsciously moved forward. Her determination to never lose again, to never admit defeat, to never give into her fear always pushed my mistress to move forward. This drive is one of the many reasons why I had grown to love and respect her. And why…I know…she will be able to live…once I'm no longer with her.**_

**(%)**

"I need to know you are absolutely sure about going through with this plan." Vexen pressed Hiano, seating himself on his couch. "My plan will in fact work, but it is contingent on your assurance."

Hiano coiled himself tightly into a ball. Black veins pulsated along every inch of his body. His jet black eyes slowly fading into white. The rings beneath the eyes growing blacker with each tick of the clock. "Alirah trusts…you…" Hiano heaved dryly, finding it painful to speak, "So will I."

Vexen nodded contently. "Very well." He leaned on the arm of the couch. "And because I know Alirah will want to end your pain, you will not have to worry for long." He smirked deviously. "After all," He mused, "It is because of her resolve you and she began your partnership."

Hiano sniggered. "Her subconscious determination to move forward." He relished in the memory. "Whether Alirah realizes it or not, it was because of her willingness to push forward I came to her." Hiano ran his tail down his hood head. "And it shall be the reason why…I'll never truly leave her."

**(%)**

Alirah and Riku pushed the two massive doors wide open, once again greeted by the pure white halls of Castle Oblivion.

"Welcome back love birds." Riku and Alirah stepped back, gritting their teeth. Replikira and Repliku stood smirking in the middle of the hallway, Hiano resting on Replikira's shoulders. Her slender fingers glided along his scales. Alirah winced at Hiano's state. He was paler, the markings were darker – he had gotten worse, and she never sensed it. _No…I sensed another pain. _"We were beginning to wonder if you two would ever come out of there." Repliku chortled incredulously. "But it seems we were wrong to worry. You two are _survivors _after all."

Riku hissed to Repliku's mockery. As if Alirah and Riku would be out done by a third rate vizier and heartless. Seeking support Riku glanced from Replikira to Alirah, surprised to find Alirah…emotionless. No anger, no resentment, no…anything. He figured she would be in a frenzy. Raging and demanding Hiano be returned to her. Alirah was as lifeless as a machine. The vibrant sparkle in her love-struck eyes dimmed into a void of nothingness.

"Hiano's missed you, Alirah." Replikira proceeded to mock Alirah. "So I comforted him and listened to all he had to say." She kissed the top of his head. Alirah did not react. "He's told me _sooo _much about your time together. It's quite pathetic." Alirah languidly stepped down the stairs. Riku, still confused by the attitude, stayed behind, not wanting to be in whatever crossfire will ensue. "How is it someone as weak and pathetic got ahold of such a powerful being?" Alirah stopped a foot away from Replikira, staring the fake down with an absolute deadpan expression. "What? No witty remark?" Replikira inched her head closer, "No telling me to shut up?" She moved closer, giving Alirah a better view of her blatant smirk. "Or are you merely shocked your snake has chosen me as his new master?"

"You're not his master." Alirah remarked monotonously. "And he's no longer my snake." Oblivion materialized. Alirah struck up, grazing Replikira in the shoulder. Hiano slithered away, retreating to Repliku. The boy and snake ran to the side. Replikira clamped a hand to her shoulder, attempting to ease the agonizing pain. She hissed to Alirah who jousted towards her with a straight aiming blade. Replikira drew her oblivion, driving the attack off the side. Alirah quickly drew her blade back, striking forward. Replikira side stepped. Alirah effortlessly rotated the Blade horizontally and stabbed to the side. With one hand Replikira diverted the attack. The pain in her shoulder increased.

Alirah did not let up. One strike after another she ruthlessly attacked Replikira. Her face remained void of any emotion. But a twinge of fire could be seen igniting in her eyes. Repliku and Riku winced form the sharp rings the two keyblade gave off.

Replikira, outraged by her disadvantage, shoved Alirah's keyblade away and began to lash out violently. Alirah bobbed and weaved, listlessly dodging the attacks, fueling Replikira's rage. When Replikira raised her blade high into the air, Alirah took the opportunity and slashed Replikira's stomach. Replikira winced, backing away, holding the black misting wound. "The serpent you hold is not my Hiano." Alirah declared, not so much as addressing Hiano with a gaze. She aimed a hand, "My Hiano would never attack me." A black and red fireball roared from her palm, striking Replikira in the stomach. "My Hiano would never leave me for another, no matter how much more powerful they may or may not be!" Two more balls of fire struck the fake, nudging her toward the stairs. "And more importantly," fire built in the palm of her hand. Replikira collapsed onto the stairs, "My Hiano would never abandon me," Alirah stood over Replikira, aiming the ball directly for her head, "FOR A FAKE!" The fire erupted from her hand in a blazing tunnel, consuming Replikira in embers. Riku, Hiano, and Repliku had to shield their eyes the blaze was so scorching hot. When the fire dispersed, all that remained were dissipating ashes, and a flamboyant char mark in the marble.

Alirah let her hand fall freely to her side, head dropped to the stairs. "Why didn't you tell me?" She mumbled. No one answered. They knew not who she was addressing. "Why didn't you tell me something was wrong?" She finally glanced in Hiano's direction. Sadness met his eyes. "You could have told me you were in pain." Her voice wavered. "You could have told me something was bothering you." Hiano lowered his gaze shamefully. "Yet you sat there and wallowed within it. Allowing it to grow."

"The stone had already reached a critical point." Hiano decreed hopelessly. "Even if I had told you, you don't possess the arts necessary to heal me."

"I'M NOT JUST SPEAKING OF THE STONE, HIANO! I'M TALKING ABOUT US AND ZEAD!" Hiano's eyes flared in shock. Riku clenched his fists. Repliku leaned against the wall, setting Hiano down so to finalize his and Alirah's one on one chat. Alirah held her hand to her heart, trying to prevent the guilt from spreading. "Riku and I were only pretending to sleep on the ninth floor when you returned."

**Flashback**

_I had felt this chill down my spine. One I only feel when you're perturbed by something. At first I planned to ignore it, believing you were asleep and dreaming. That's when I saw you slither up the stairs. I woke Riku up, wondering if he knew what was going on. He was just as clueless as I was. Worried, we followed after you. That's when we saw him. Zead – Your former master. And we watched his pass away too._

**Flashback end**

Hiano gaped in awe. He had no idea Alirah was listening. "From beginning to end we heard your conversation." Alirah shook her head, cursing her curious eavesdropping nature. "I knew Zead's death hit you hard. So I left it alone and waited for you to talk to me first. But as usual you keep your feelings bottled up. And yet you expect me to come to you with my problems."

"I am a servant. My job is to listen. Not to give advice or speak my mind unless ordered."

"YOU'RE NOT A SERVANT! You're one of my best friends. And as such you can talk to me about anything! YOU KNOW THAT!" Hiano turned his head away, not wanting Alirah to see his pathetic expression. "Zead was your friend just as Terra and the others were mine. I talk to you about them all the time. The least you could have done is talk to me about him."

"And ruin you lovey dovey relationship with Riku? No thanks!"

Alirah gaped in aghast. Riku and Repliku's jaws hit the ground. Alirah's curling fingers emitted a black glow. "I knew you were acting weird," Her tone quivered, "But I never knew you were jealous!" She screeched. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"TELL YOU WHAT?" Hiano boomed, startling the three teens. "Tell you how I enjoyed our solitude together?" He spat venomously. "Tell you how…I smiled when Riku first appeared, but later came to realize I was second to your relationship?" His voice began to crack, tear welling in his eyes. "TELL YOU HOW I HATED ANOTHER HAD EARNED YOUR LOVE?"

"Hiano…" Riku moaned, not knowing that's how the serpent truly felt.

"You were mine…" Hiano coiled, "You were always mine. For nine years you were mine!" He quaked, suppressing the sobs. "Then this boy, whom you described as you Blue Eyed Knight, appears and I begin to lose you! I WAS BEING REPLACED!"

"You weren't losing me." Alirah promised. "And no one could ever replace you."

"SAVE IT!" Hiano grew in size. Riku and Repliku backed away. Alirah staggered. For the first time she was frightened by Hiano's size difference. She made the bruise the in his stomach from where the stone was inserted. It was black oozing purple. And it was hurting him. "It was inevitable you would leave me for another!" Venom dripped from his fangs, burning holes into the floor. "I only served as your emotional support!" Hiano whipped his tail. Alirah rolled out of the way. The tail reverberated the entire floor. "I was only a tool!" He stabbed the tail down. Alirah dodged again. "A slave!" Alirah barely evaded. "A means to compensate for what you lost!" Alirah matrix bent backwards, feeling the wind of the tail brush against her face. "In reality you never cared about me!" Hiano struck the ground at her feet, blowing her into the wall. "You only needed me so you wouldn't feel alone! But now that you have Riku why would you need me?" Alirah rubbed her head, dizzy from the impact. "I'm like the toy beneath the bed." Hiano encroached upon her. "You forget I'm there until you decide to final check underneath to find me, and the toss me away like TRASH!" He constricted the tail around her waist; squeezing and crushing her as painfully slow as possible. "Zead never would have done that to me!" He squeezed tighter. Alirah squeaked, resisting the cries of pain. "Zead cherished me enough to never allow anyone to come between us!" He squeezed even tighter. Alirah, unable to hold in the cries, howled. Riku desperately wanted to rush to her aide, but suppressed the urge. Alirah and Hiano needed to work this out. "How foolish of me to believe you would do the same!" Alirah collapsed into his tail. "Did you believe you were the only one suffering from loss?" Hiano pressed on with his rant, no longer squeezing Alirah. She remained silent. "Did you believe you were the only one in pain?"

"No…" She whispered.

Hiano batted his eyes perplexedly. "What?"

"I always knew…" Alirah mumbled. "I always knew you were hurting." She pushed up, struggling to meet Hiano's gaze. "Every day I felt your pain." Tears finally streamed down her face. Tears which wept for Hiano. "You were cursed and chastised for who you are. Imprisoned for fulfilling your duties. Torn away from the one friend who loved a cherished you more than life itself, only to be put with a child with abandonment issues. I felt your pain every day, Hiano." She caressed a loving hand on his snout. "I just wanted you to come out and tell me. I want to relieve you of your pain." Hiano felt the water run down his face. He leaned into the petting. How he missed his mistress's soft touch. "Which is what I intend to do now." Hiano felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Riku and Repliku gasped in horror. Alirah impaled Hiano with her keyblade, forcing a smile through crestfallen eyes. "This poison of the stone, which I cannot save you from, will bring you unimaginable pain." She choked. "Pain which I cannot bear to see you suffer through." Hiano gasped and coughed. He felt power gathering within him. "I love you. I love you so much. The thought of losing you…the thought of never seeing you again has terrified me since the day we met." She sniffled into her bell sleeve, clearing her eyes. "But the mere thought of me causing you pain, or being in pain terrifies me even more." Bright lights of energy seeped from inside Hiano's stomach. "Please Hiano…find peace…and know that I'll always love you." Hiano closed his eyes, resigning himself to his fate. Alirah took a deep breath. "_XELLA ZANARA!_" Fire and thunder erupted and surged in and out of every scale on Hiano's body. Both her and Alirah writhed and cried out in pain. The charm Hiano lived within fell from her pocket. Hiano's tail unraveled, releasing Alirah to the hard floor below. Repliku utilized this time to make his escape.

As the fire and thunder died, Hiano woozily lurched forward, eyes losing focus. The marble of the charm dimly glowed. Hiano's body began to fall apart scale by scale, trickling to the floor, drawn to the charm. "Well done…My Lady." Hiano wheezed, his tail fading from existence. "I shall leave her to you Riku." Riku bit his lip, struggling to honor Hiano's memory. Hiano smiled warmly to his unconscious mistress. "Live long…and fight…My Lady." Half his body was gone. "Continue…to pursue…the tomorrow…" Up to his neck was gone, "I shall…await…" He closed his eyes, "You there…" Hiano's head fell to the ground, dispersing into flakes and fading into extinction.

Riku's eyes trembled in horrified disbelief. Hiano…was…gone. He stepped lightly to the charm, cautious in case it decided to come to life. Nothing happened. Scooping up the charm, Riku studied it sadly, finding it to be nothing more than a trinket. "Hiano…" He sighed. "ALIRAH!" He rushed to the unconscious girl's side. He placed the charm in his pocket, and cradled Alirah in his arms. "Alirah? Alirah! Open your eyes!" He shook her, her head bobbing lifelessly. Touching two finger to her neck, Riku discovered she still had a pulse. Her pupils dilated in the light. She was alive. Just unconscious. The trauma from the pain she and Hiano exchanged must have overwhelmed her. "Alirah…" He moaned, moving hair from her face. He leaned against the wall, holding her close. "Don't worry…I'm still here." He placed Hiano charm on her chest. "So is Hiano." Spiritually, but he was there. Riku rested his head against the cool wall. "I intend to be here when you wake up."

**That's all for now. I'll be back soon! Later.**


	21. Seven Floors Down  Six Floors Left

**Seven Floors Down - Six Floors Left **

**We Can't Stop Now…Not Yet**

**ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR MY FANS! Enjoy peeps.**

**(*)**

Zexion snarled and roared in atrocity. He gripped the crystal ball, clawing into the image of an unconscious Alirah. He heaved and snorted fumingly. The empty space where his heart once resided ached in agonizing pain. He plastered his forehead to the crystal ball, thoughts buzzing and whirling in a storm. "What the Hell is this?" His voice rumbled gruffly. "Why am I…? Why do I…?" His sights fell onto Alirah once more. Her lifeless body taunted Zexion in the most horrific fashion. "Why did you…?" His shoulder quivered. His rage rising. "Why are you…?" A thunderous roar erupted from Zexion. "WHY WON'T YOU WAKE UP?" He swatted the crystal ball to the wall.

The ball was halt by a pair of large hands. "You should take care." Lexaeus grumbled monotonously. "We do not own too many of these." Zexion scoffed with little care for the paper weight. Lexaeus replaced the ball, staring confusedly to the usually emotionless Schemer. "What did you see that would provoke you so heatedly?" Not wishing to speak of it, Zexion touched the ball and turned away. For a moment Lexaeus only saw swirling clouds. His eyes widened in horror when the view became clear. "Alirah?" Zexion curled into himself. "How did this happen?"

"An unfortunate result of my experiment." Vexen announced, he and Axel entering the lower basement via portal.

Zexion squared himself off to Vexen, hand glowing dangerously. "What do you mean a result of your experiment?" He demanded an answer. "What did you do, Vexen?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Axel hissed, sleepy rings under his eyes. "One minute I'm sleeping, the next thing I know I'm sensing a powerful dark energy just snuff out." He snapped his finger, "Like a damn candle." Which he was assuming was Alirah. Her dark energy is some of the strongest he's ever sensed. "So what happened to her, Vexen?"

"Due to him being poisoned," Vexen studied the crystal ball, "Alirah was forced to kill Hiano – the spirit snake with whom she formed a special bond." Vexen explained slowly, attempting to ignore the disdainful gazes. "The force of her attack, coupled with his death overwhelmed and exerted her mind and body, forcing her into a state of stasis."

"You mean she's unconscious." Axel dumbed down.

"In layman's terms, yes." Vexen rumbled, perturbed by Axel's scientific ignorance.

"Will she awaken?" Lexaeus asked, hiding his fret.

"Of that I am not certain." Vexen responded apologetically. "Alirah is strong yet fragile. On top of the strain deriving from the blow dealt to Hiano, her heart couldn't bear losing another one she loved."

"She killed him." Zexion stated as a fact. "Does that not mean she willingly-"

"Yes and no." Question marks formed over their heads. "Yes – because Alirah would sooner end her own life than allow Hiano to linger in pain. And also no – because despite her choice to end his pain, Alirah had Hiano taken by a poison which she had no control over."

"How is this part of your experiment?" Lexaeus demanded to know.

"My experiment entails the strength Alirah's resolve." Vexen smirked victoriously, "Which we all know is rock solid." He purred, "Since she was a child, Alirah has been a fighter. There is no challenge she would not face. This unconscious state is no different." His three protégés of darkness nodded in agreement. "Alirah will awaken. And when she does we can expect her determination to be as fiery as ever."

**(*)**

"It's cold…" Ice coursed through her veins, chilling her body into an icy stasis. "I can't breathe…" The air was stifling, heavy…thick. Breathing required deep inhales, putting uncomfortable pressure on her lungs. "My body…won't move…" Her muscles and limbs were stiff, rusted stagnant. "It's so…familiar…"

"As it should be." Alirah shot her eyes open. Aside from the glow her body gave off, Alirah was greeted by an endless darkness. Ebony purple swirled within the black. Were it not for her lit up body, Alirah would have sworn she had gone blind. "You've ventured here once before." Alirah shot straight up, hovering in the darkened space, darting her head in every direction as she searched for the voice. "I believe it was after my heartless stabbed you." The gargling gravelly voice whispered right in her ear. Alirah yelped and whipped completely around, coming face to face with a pair of sadistic yellow eyes.

Alirah's eyes trembled, her heart ready to leap from her chest. "Xeha…nort…"

"Now you're here once again," He narrowed his smirking gaze, "Only this time," Xehanort steadily approached, his hand glowing in silver and black, "Terra will not save you."

**(*)**

Riku cradled Alirah in his arms, holding her close, not wanting to let her go. "Ali…why won't you open your eyes?" He whispered woefully. Alirah's breathing was shallow, but normal. Her heart beat as strong as ever. The fair skin did not lose color, blemish, or fade into the air. She was not dead or dying. But she was not awakening either. "Hiano and I are both here – regardless if it's spiritually." In Hiano's case it was spiritual. "Come on Ali." Riku encouraged, keeping Hiano's charm to her chest and praying somehow Hiano would guide her back to him. "You can't just give up! Not now!" Riku hugged her close, burying his face into her hair. "You've made it through seven floors! You've fought the Heartless, those Nobodies, and the Fakes! How can you just quit?"

"Because she has nothing left to fight for." Ansem snickered, emerging from a black portal. Riku quickly, but gently, set Alirah down and drew Soul Eater. Ansem ignored the threat. "She has nothing left in this world, so she does not see the need to awaken."

"What do you mean she has nothing left?" Riku spat, affronted by being referred to as nothing. "She has me."

"Apparently you aren't enough." Riku gritted his teeth. "Alirah has lost all of those she once loved and revered more than anyone else in the world." Ansem proceed to elucidate, meandering away but slowly towards the ready to strike Riku. "The Seven boys from Radiant Garden – now Nobodies serving the twilight, and discarded their friendship with Alirah. Her old Master, Eraqus – As extinct as history. Ven and Aqua – nowhere to be found or heard from. Terra – brother and boy she loved," Ansem touched his chest, claiming responsibility, "Possessed and forever out of her reach." Riku lowered his gaze at Terra's name. _Alirah still loves him. _"And now Hiano – as dead as the souls he claimed, forever out of her reach." Riku glanced up, horrified to find Ansem towering over him. Ansem gripped him by the neck, hoisting him from the ground and slamming him into the wall. Riku grabbed the wrist, fighting for freedom, legs kicking over Alirah. "Why would she return to you? A boy too weak to defeat Sora even with the power of darkness." Ansem brought his face closer, forcing Riku to meet his sadist golden eyes. "A boy who fears the very darkness he wields." He narrowed his eyes, "And she sees it you know. Your fear. She may not use her sight, but Alirah knows you fear the darkness. She knows you fear her."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Riku blurted, choking against the hold. "I'm not afraid of her!"

"You've witnessed Alirah when she's lost control!" Ansem pressed. "When her rage takes hold, and she becomes a rabid fighting machine!" He pointed to the staircase, "Moments ago you watched a blaze erupt from the palm of her hand, incinerating the Replikira into nothing more than a pile of ash." Riku will never forget the heat behind the force of the blaze either. Alirah conjured the blaze with minimal effort…and with little to no emotion. "Imagine her power should she truly lose control. The darkness she commands is greater than you or I ever imagined."

"You make her sound like a monster."

Ansem scoffed, glimpsing to the unconscious Alirah. "Perhaps she is." Ansem set Riku onto the floor. "Without Hiano to monitor her, Alirah is no better than a monster." Riku clenched a fist. SO long as Hiano was around, Alirah was tame. "And monsters should be put out of their misery." Ansem bent to Riku's ear. "Especially a monster who has chosen to give up on life."

Riku squeezed his eyes closed, gritting his teeth. Alirah's always been saddened by the loss of those she's loved. By the pain of the ones she cared for betraying her. Even more so by the return of the man she's hated her entire life. "And yet…" Riku mumbled, making Ansem cocked a bewildered brow. "And yet, despite everything's she's been through…despite having everything taken from her as soon as she got it…" Riku glared defiantly into Ansem's eyes, "ALIRAH HASN'T GIVEN UP!" He lashed out with Soul Eater, missing and repelling Ansem away. Riku took his stance. Ansem gazed indifferently to the boy. "Alirah may be brash, impulsive, and downright terrifying," He admitted forehand, "But she's also passionate, kind, driven, and stronger than anyone I've ever met!" Riku felt strength rise in his heart and body. "Since the day I met her, I've never seen Alirah give up without a fight. Now is no different!" He promised Ansem. "Alirah will wake up! And when she does we're going to walk out of this castle TOGETHER, and put everything as far behind us as possible!"

"How can you leave this castle?" Ansem folded his arms, summoning Guardian. "You won't even make it out of this hallway?"

"WANNA BET?" Riku raced for Ansem.

**(*)**

Alirah glared vengeful daggers into the heart – however nonexistent – of Xehanort, desperately craving to kill him with looks instead of her lack of Keyblade skill. Xehanort merely smirked, chuckling in a raspy tone as he watched Alirah quake in his presence. Alirah made an attempt to summon Oblivion. Nothing materialized. She tried again and again and again. Oblivion would not come. Alirah stared at her hand in distress. _Why can't I…? _Images of Hiano flashed within her thoughts. A pain struck her heart. _Is it because…?_

"It has nothing to do with Hiano." Xehanort diagnosed as if reading her mind. "If a Keyblade Wielder's powers were determined by summoning spirits, half of us would not still possess our blades."

"Then you must have done something!" She shouted shrilly, only serving to widen Xehanort's grin. "ANSWER ME! What have you done?"

Xehanort spread his hands, "Ab-sol-lute-ly nothing." For the first time in her life Alirah sensed sincerity in his words. He had nothing to do with her blade not appearing. Then why…? "If you wish to place blame on someone," Xehanort meandered listlessly for the bewildered girl, "Blame yourself." Alirah flinched. Blame herself? Why? "After all…" Xehanort stood an inch away from her, hand extended to her stomach, "You're the one who's given up." A silver and black flame blasted Alirah back, bouncing her to the floor. "All the invitation I need."

**(*)**

Riku lashed out with numerous strikes and kicks. Ansem parried and counter struck, missing just as many times as Riku. Guardian dove into the ground, hoping to pull a sneak attack. Riku leapt for the ground and stabbed Guardian through the head. Guardian retreated behind Ansem.

Alirah winced and cringed in her corner of the hall. Her face contorted uncomfortably. She moaned and groaned dryly. Dark streams emitted from her body, seeping around her like tentacles constricting their prey. "And so it begins." Ansem purred cackling triumphantly.

"ALIRAH!" Riku ran to her side. He knelt down to hold her. When his hands made contact, a powerful force shocked his hands away, denying him.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait your turn." Ansem taunted, dusting himself off. "Alirah is otherwise engaged at the moment."

Riku hissed back to the Seeker of Darkness, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Not me." Ansem feigned innocence. "But my elder counterpart."

"Xehanort?" Riku gasped in terror. Alirah cried out in pain. Bruises appeared on her skin. Her lip bled.

"And it would seem he's making sport of her before her completely eradicates her."

"But how? How did he get inside?"

"What makes you think he never was?" Riku raised a perplexed and fearful brow. "Like me with you, Xehanort resides within Alirah. A piece of him dwells within the depths of her nightmares." Riku gaped in disbelief. "And he intends to keep her there until she fades from existence."

"That's not going to happen!" Riku declared firmly.

"You bet it's not!" A high voice shouted. "I won't allow it!" A bright orb floated from the ceiling, hovering in front of Riku.

"Your Majesty!" Riku cheered.

"Leave Alirah to me Riku. I'll get her out." Mickey promised. He floated to Alirah, entering her body via chest.

"Good luck, your majesty."

**(*)**

A swift kick to her abdomen. Multiple stomps to the chest and ribs. Yanked up by the hair and punched countless times in the face. Tossed to the ground like trash. Levitated and smashed into nonexistent, but very real walls. Xehanort showed no mercy to the defenseless Alirah. By the leg, arm, or head, Xehanort tossed Alirah around and beat her down like the dog he believed her to be.

Alirah lied on her side, panting heavily. Her muscles ruptured and burned with each breath. Xehanort wiped off pretend dust from his cloak, pulling his gloves to refit them to his no doubt boney fingers. Staring to Alirah he relished in the pain she endured. When she rolled onto her stomach, Xehanort raised a curious brow. "Now this looks familiar," He mused, tapping his chin pensively, "Where _have _I seen this before?" Alirah steadied her upper body on her elbows. "Let…me…think…" Alirah snarled past gritted teeth, desperately wishing she could burn him into charcoal. Xehanort beamed elatedly, "OH YES! I remember! This is exactly the same state you were nine years ago…" He knelt to Alirah, smirking provokingly, "Before I stole Terra away from you." Alirah's rage surged. He knees found their way under her. She launched an electrified hand for Xehanort's face. Xehanort gripped the wrist, crushing it. He hoisted Alirah up and drove a quick jab into her stomach, knocking the wind and some spit out of her. Alirah collapsed to the ground, holding her stomach. "And since we are repeating past history, perhaps I should make good on my end as well." He yanked her roughly by the hair, bringing her to eye level. "I'll return you to the state of unconsciousness. And by the time you awaken," In the palm of his other hand a miniature Riku materialized, "Your precious Blue Eyed Knight will be another marionette in my collection." He crushed the miniature Riku.

Alirah's eyes widened in petrified fear. "No…" An image of Riku being consumed by Ansem/Xehanort flooded her mind. Then an image of Terra being consumed by Xehanort plagued her fears. Alirah ruby red eyes ignited into gold. "NOOOO!" Alirah slapped her hands into his chest, sending thunder traveling and bursting throughout his torso.

Xehanort was blown back a few feet, hissing in pain as his abdomen smoked. "That…" He cringed, massaging his sore stomach, "That almost hurt." In truth it actually stung. But to allow an enemy to know he was hurt was not in his mental programming.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Lavender thunder swelled all around Alirah's body, hair whipping and rippling violently. "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ANYONE ELSE!"

Xehanort howled with laughter, ignoring the minimal pain. "YOU ACTUALLY SOUND AS IF YOU HAVE A SAY IN THE MATTER!" Alirah gathered a ball of thunder over her head and launched it for Xehanort. The old man stretched out both hands, catching the ball. But it did not dissipate or burst. The ball drilled into the gloves, tearing the fabric and reaching the skin. Xehanort roared and tossed the ball into the air. The ball burst into streams. The backlash energy gusted Xehanort's cloak, and Alirah's skirt and hair straight back. "Impressive." Xehanort hissed, his gloves and burnt skin healing themselves. Alirah panted heavily, the strain of her attack wearing her down. The gold faded into red. "But I'm afraid you lack the power necessary to defeat me."

"SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO DEFEAT YOU!" A high squeaky voice announced. "She just has to make sure she doesn't lose!"

"I know that voice." A bright, warm ball of light arose from the floor, spiraling around Alirah, healing her exhausted body. "Mickey, is that you?"

"You bet it is!" Mickey materialized in his intangible form before Alirah, arms spread protectively. He glared Xehanort down.

"Why hello there, Mickey." Xehanort mused. "It's been far too long. How's Minnie doing these days? Hopefully better than Aqua and Ven?" Mickey gritted his teeth in aggravation. Alirah forgot. Mickey's known Xehanort just as long as she has. And what's more is the mouse king is friends with Aqua, Terra, and Ven as well. Aqua and Ven were the last one's he saw.

"Listen to me, Alirah," Mickey mumbled, ignoring Xehanort's taunt, "Riku's outside, fighting Ansem as we speak."

"Riku…?"

"He's waiting for you to wake up. And he isn't going to stop fighting until you do." Mickey glanced back, staring sternly to the aghast girl. "Which means you must fight, and keep fighting so you can reach tomorrow like Hiano wished for you to do." Alirah clenched a hand to her heart. Before she lost consciousness, Alirah heard Hiano say he'd await her in tomorrow. She wasn't sure what he meant, but she knows Hiano didn't die so she could remain trapped in a perpetual nightmare. "You and Riku have traversed seven floors so far. There are only six left." Mickey smiled cockily. "Do you plan on staying here?"

"Mouse, you've known me for nine years." Alirah boasted, smirking proudly, "You should know by now I have a hard time remaining in one spot for too long." She mused with a wink.

Mickey's smile brightened. "Just the response I'd expected from you." He replied with a sense of pride. "Riku and I will wait for you."

"Don't get too comfortable out there." Alirah smiled menacingly defiant to the aggravated Xehanort. "This won't take long." Mickey returned as an orb, exiting from the realm. Xehanort hissed incredulously, despising the mouse king every second. "So let's hurry this up, shall we." Xehanort coked a baffled brow. "It's as the mouse king said, he and Riku are waiting for me." Alirah inhaled deeply, then stretched out her hand. "And it's unwise to keep Riku waiting for too long." A sparkling beam of light materialized, filing from the center point of Alirah's hand. Alirah gripped firmly, dispersing the bright light. Oblivion appeared. Xehanort gaped in angered awe. "Not to mention I'm tired of looking at your ugly face." She smirked. Xehanort growled in outrage, remaining stationary. "What's wrong old man?" Alirah pressed. "Is the bold and brave Alirah not to your liking?" A dark mist engulfed Oblivion, raging like a flame, startling Xehanort Oh that's right," she teasing scathingly, "You only like kids who are scared of you." She keened her gaze, drawing Oblivion over her head. "WHO CAN'T FIGHT BACK!" She axed Oblivion down diagonally, sending a massive wave of dark energy charging for Xehanort.

Xehanort dodged rolled to safety. As he regained his footing, Alirah appeared from out of nowhere striking and grazing his shoulder. "DAMMIT YOU BRAT!" She threw a punch, landing the blow in her face. Alirah fell onto her butt. Brushing off her cheek she continued to smile defiantly. "One day I shall remove that smirk from your face forever!" Xehanort vowed heatedly. "All you will know is pain and sorrow! You WILL slip back into the pit of despair, and be consumed by the very darkness you command!" Eyes wide he smiled crazily. "And on that day I shall return and you will become another puppet just as Terra, Aqua, and Ventus were." Xehanort teleported from the plane. "MARK MY WORDS!" The warning echoed.

Alirah spat dubiously. "What an old coot!" She waved a carefree hand. "Hasn't changed a bit. Now then…" She sneered at the swirling darkness. "HOW THE HELL DO I GET OUT OF HEEERRREEE?" She cried out. Her question was answered. "Hm?" A familiar warmth touched her heart. When Alirah placed a hand to her chest, something hard fell into it. Hiano's charm. Astonished by the charm, Alirah felt someone behind her. It was a transparent full grown Hiano, coiled into a ball with a tender smile. "Hiano…" Hiano bowed his head. His pointed his tail piercing into the darkness. A bright door formed. Hiano wordlessly gestured for her to enter. Alirah, apprehensive of the door, stopped in front of Hiano, exchanging saddened gazes. Alirah reached a hand for her serpent, only to have it go right through him. Alirah's hand fell limply to her side. "You're really gone…aren't you?" Hiano did not respond. Not a nod or shake of his head. Alirah clenched a fist. "Then…" She placed his charm at the foot of him. "This should remain with you." Aches surged through Alirah's hand, wanting to forever hang onto Hiano's charm, but knew it would do her no good. It was no better than a trinket now. "I meant what I said, you know." She forced a smile, fighting back heartbroken tears. "I do and always will love you." She looked up to him. "And know that I would never change a single moment of our time together." Alirah wished she could hug Hiano, but she would just fall right through. Facing the door she walked on through, sprinkles of tears trailing behind her.

The door completely closed behind Alirah, not for a second did she look back. Hiano snaked his tail into the chain of the charm, admiring it and all the memories it holds. "And I love you Alirah." He whispered. "Take care."

**(*)**

Riku and Ansem stood on opposite sides of the hallway, panting and heaving heavily, body's hanging exhaustedly as they kept themselves up on one knee. "How much longer…do you think…you can last?" Ansem taunted through pants. He pushed some of his hair back. "Why not surrender and make things easier on yourself?"

"Because…" Riku gruffly huffed, regaining his wind, "The King and Alirah aren't back yet."

"They aren't coming back!" Ansem roared, annoyed by Riku's naïve faith. "Do you not understand yet?" He returned to his feet. "The darkness will consume them both! Alirah"

"Don't count on it!" Mickey announced, emerging from Alirah. He materialized in his full see through form. Ansem bared his teeth resentfully. "So to be the bearer of bad news, Ansem," Mickey smirked complacently, "But Alirah is no more consumed by darkness than me or Riku!"

"You mean…" Riku brightened.

"Yep!" Mickey nodded happily. "By the time I arrived, Alirah was already fighting back, and dealt serious damage to Xehanort." Ansem hissed. "And she promised to be out as soon as she's finished with Xehanort!" Riku pumped his fist in victory. "I know you can sense it Ansem. You and Riku both!" Riku and Ansem glanced to Alirah. The mist, bruises and cuts vanished. "Xehanort's hold is wavering! She's expelling him!"

"NO!" Ansem roared.

"YES!" Riku jumped victoriously.

"Hmm…nnn…GAAAHHH!" Alirah rasped, writhing. A ball of dark blue and black mist formed in her chest. With a loud shrill cry from Alirah the ball burst in a beam from her chest, flying into the wall by the stairs. Xehanort cried out in pain as his back was slammed against the wall.

Ansem gaped in horror. "It can't be." He mumbled inaudibly. Riku and Mickey cheered, leaping for victory. Xehanort struggled to his feet. "Impossible. She couldn't have…"

Hiano charm flashed and quickly dimmed. Alirah's eyes fluttered open. Her bright red orbs coming into focus on the white halls she had seemed to grow quite fond of. Holding her dizzy head, Alirah leaned up on her one hand. Darting her eyes about, she met the overjoyed faces of Riku and Mickey. "Hey guys." Alirah saluted two fingers, "Hope I didn't keep you boys waiting." She chortled flirtatiously.

"Nah." Riku waved off. "Barely noticed you were gone."

"Right." Alirah retorted sarcastically. She, Riku, and Mickey laughed heartily.

"Yes…" Xehanort gargled, "Laugh you pathetically sentimental fools!" The three glared to the darkness seeker. "Enjoy your joyous moments, because your journey through this castle has yet to reach its conclusion." He folded his hands behind his sore back. "We will return." Ansem stood next to Xehanort. "And when we do," Xehanort stretched a challenging finger, "You both will become our puppets." He clenched a fist. "Until then we shall tug your strings until you yield entirely."

"Then you'll be tugging for another nine years," Alirah decreed rebelliously, Riku helping her to her feet, "Because Riku and I don't plan to yield to anyone."

"We shall see." Xehanort smirked demonically. He and Ansem ported out, leaving Alirah, Riku, and Mickey to enjoy each other's company.

"How'd you find your way back?" Riku wondered.

"Hiano opened a door way for me." Alirah gazed to Hiano's charm lovingly. "No matter in what shape or form, the old man always finds ways to help me." This one - she wasn't sure why - she decided to hold onto it and put it in her pocket. "And I believe thanks goes to you as well, Mouse King." She tilted her head adorably. "So thanks." She blew a kiss in his direction.

Mickey blushed madly. "UH-UH-UH NO PROBLEM!" He stuttered, mind a buzz. Riku and Alirah chuckled at his bashfulness. "Back to business," Mickey tried to change the subject, "I'm almost to the castle." He swore, still sounding sad he had yet to arrive. "Until then I need you both to continue your journey, no matter what those two may do."

"We will." The two promised.

"Good. You've got six floors left. See ya soon." Mickey faded out.

"Well you heard him." Riku gripped Alirah's hand. "Only six floors left."

Alirah squeezed the hand back, smiling warmly. "Then let's get moving." Subconsciously her other hand found Hiano's charm. Oddly enough it was warm.

**Enough! Neit! Done! Stick a fork in me! I'm finished with this chapter! See you guys soon.**


	22. World of the Sixth Floor

**World of the Sixth Floor**

**Atlantica**

**I'm back ladies and germs, and here's another chapter for you just because I love you. I wanted to use Monstro as the next world, but because I like the Disney Villains I'm going to Atlantica.**

**Sorry for being gone far so long.**

**(*)(*)(*)**

**(Basement POV)**

Vexen crossed his arms, smirking proudly as Alirah and Riku continued their ascension of the castle. Everything went exactly as he had planned and better. "As I stated, my skeptical compadres," The gaping Axel, Zexion, and steadfast Lexaeus glanced to the proud academic, "Alirah is awake and she's as good as new." He tapped his chin, marveling in her full recovery. "I dare say she's better than before."

"It is as you said." Lexaeus indirectly congratulated. "But it was quite the risk." Vexen raised a rancorous brow to the Silent Hero.

"Imagine if her eyes never reopened." A jolt shocked Zexion, images of Alirah remaining asleep for the rest of eternity. "Did you ever consider the possibility of her not waking up?" Zexion scolded the apathetic academic.

"As a matter of fact I did." Vexen admitted nonchalantly. Zexion gaped in utter disbelief. Axel didn't seem all that surprised. Odd. Seeing as how Zexion spent more time with Vexen than anyone else during their Radiant Garden years.

"What were her chances?" Zexion stepped forward, swallowing nervous in anticipation of the answer.

"It was a 50-50 percent wager she would either awaken or remain in her deathless slumber." Zexion gritted his teeth. Lexaeus saved face, already anticipating Vexen giving such a coldhearted answer. Axel, on the other hand, was cross. "But because I'm more adept with Alirah's body and personality, I knew she would never allow herself to die in a place like this."

"The risk was still too great." Axel scolded next. "What if Alirah never woke up? What then?"

Vexen shrugged indifferently, "Then I move on to my other projects." Zexion and Axel hissed grudgingly. Lexaeus's fingers curled in tightly into his folded arms. "I do not see why you three are so perturbed by my experiment." Vexen summoned a portal. "Last time I checked," He gazed solemnly to his fellow Nobodies, "We decided to take up arms against Alirah." He muttered in a low rumble, crossing his arms. "Or have our periodic visits with her made us rethink our notions of emotional emancipation." Axel and Zexion slumped their shoulders guiltily. Vexen took his leave, leaving Lexaeus to wonder what the Academic meant.

"He's right, you know." Axel snickered dryly, cursing himself. Lexaeus remained silent as his answer came. "As Nobodies we remember what it's like to have a heart and all the feelings that came with 'em." He touched his chest, imagining his heart was still there. "And true-to-form we remember." He scoffed. "We remember how much we loved…love Alirah." Axel glanced to Lexaeus.

"The three of us and Saix remember more than anyone." He stated, making Lexaeus turn his head away. "She did spend most of her time with us."

"That she did." Zexion reminisced with genuine happiness. "And she hasn't forgotten those moments. She continues to love us and call us by our names." Zexion shook his head woefully, "Regardless of what we've done." Zexion faced the crystal ball; loving Alirah's as bright as ever smile. "After everything, how can she still smile so brightly?"

"It is her nature." Lexaeus responded, almost cursing Alirah for her personal self. "Amidst the pain, the sorrow, and the dark times – since nine years ago Alirah believes if she smiles and at least pretends to be happy, it'll make the hard times more bearable." He closed his eyes, grumbling in the back of his throat. "And for her these are hard times, about to get rougher."

"Then we'll have nothing to worry about." Axel folded his hands behind his head, smiling impishly. "Alirah takes anything thrown at her and gives it back tenfold." He wiggled his brow boastfully to Zexion. "Zexion can testify." Zexion's cheeks flushed, his body aching in a painful reminder. "Guess that makes me smarter than you."

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Zexion snarled.

"Actually yes." A portal materialized around. "Bye-Bye!" Axel vanished.

Zexion touched fingers to his aggravated head, massaging the pulsating veins. "How did Saix and Alirah put up with him again?"

"Both ARE known for their patience."

"A virtue only bestowed to a few."

**(*)(*)(*)**

**(Riku/Alirah POV)**

"How are you feeling?" Riku asked fretfully as he and Alirah entered onto the sixth floor.

"Better than five minutes ago." Alirah stretched. "You really should stop worrying."

"You were unconscious, glowing black with bruises, tormented by Xehanort and beaten in your mind, and just rose from the dead only 10 minutes ago." Alirah shrugged her shoulders, nodding in a business as usual fashion. She's been on her deathbed twice now. Four if she counts Xehanort knocking her unconscious as a kid, and her fight with Terra ending with her seeing black. Riku wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I think I've earned the right to worry."

"Then worry about yourself." She pinched his hand removed the arm from her shoulders. "I'm built to last."

"That you are." Vexen ported in at the foot of the stairs leading to the door. "Once again, Alirah," He spread his arms in congratulations, "You do not disappointment me."

"What do you want now, Even?" Alirah spat, really not in the mood to see the crazy scientist. "If it's about me incinerating that horrible Alirah replica, send me the bill!"

"Do not worry. I'm not here about that." He purred with one of his wolfish grins.

Alirah wrapped her arms around herself. "If you want to make another, you can forget it!" She shuddered, "I feel violated enough just thinking about how you got my DNA in the first place." The touch to her forehead was very violating. Even used to reach for more delicate places in the past. Science knew no boundaries.

"Oh please, why would I create another failure?" Vexen scoffed snootily; insulted she would even insinuate such a thing. "As always I prefer the original. My replica of you didn't even come close to matching your will power." He glared to the ground, cursing himself for the mistake. "Perhaps I should have duplicated Hiano." Lightning crashed in Alirah's hellish gaze, prompting Vexen to withdrawn his previous statement. He shooed a snobbish hand, "Besides you know I never repeat experiments unless they are truly worth my while." He grinned lecherously to Alirah, licking his lips. "And you my dear are worth it."

Alirah and Riku bared their teeth in disturbance. Then a thought occurred to Alirah. "What experiment did you run this time? More importantly how was I involved?" She demanded.

"Ever the clever Alirah, you know me so well." Vexen bowed with a sweep of his hand, chuckling in adoration. "My experiment involved you and Hiano." Alirah and Riku's eyes widened in horror. "No I did not plan his death. However I knew about the poison and predicted the outcome, and theorized the strain it would put on your mind and body." It was the same thing as him knowing Hiano would die and therefore being the cause. But why get into semantics with the scientist with no moral fiber. "As I hypothesized," He chortled elatedly, "Your resolve and all natural stubbornness brought you back from the beyond." He rounded a hand to his chin, humming regretfully. "You continue to be a perfect specimen even after all these years."

Alirah drooped her body in dread. "I can't believe after all these years I'm still your guinea pig." She slapped a palm to her forehead. "My life is sad."

Riku scratched his cheek with guilt, "I'm inclined to agree!" A sharp jab punched his shoulder. "OW! WHAT!"

"You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am!"

"Then don't agree with me!"

"How adorable you two are." Vexen laughed.

"SHUT UP!" They both snapped.

"Now is that anyway to talk to someone?" Vexen mockingly reprimanded. He produced a card between his fingers. "Especially to someone who holds the key to your advancement." Riku and Alirah sneered their lower lip in a pout. Rock and a hard place this was. "And they both comply." His cheeks flushed. "Cute." He flicked the card. Riku caught it. "Take care my little love birds." Vexen wiggled his fingers. Godspeed Alirah. Vexen was consumed by a black portal without another word.

Riku stared derisively to the spot Vexen once stood. "Have I mentioned yet you have the weirdest friends?" He rumbled disturbingly.

"I'm pretty sure you have." Alirah moaned, just as disturbed.

"Then I'll say it again: You have the weirdest friend."

Alirah dropped her head dismally. "I know." She groaned sadly. "On the bright side you just called yourself weird."

Riku face palmed himself in ridicule. "Damn turnabout."

Alirah pinched the card from his hand. "It is fair play." She strutted for the door. Riku sauntered after her. Alirah raised the card to the door. Once again, and less surprising after the eighth time, a bright light pierced through the cracked door. Riku and Alirah meandered on in, anxious to see what world they would enter this time.

**(*)(*)(*)**

**(Secret Room POV)**

"Both continue to exceed our expectations." Yensid remarked, stroking his grey beard. "Alirah combat Xehanort better than I ever imagined. The same is said for Riku with Ansem."

"I'm more amazed Alirah awoke after such a shock." Diz retorted with a hint of disparagement.

"I'm not." Diz glanced to Yensid, gazing skeptically. Yensid smiled proudly, "When Alirah was three years old, I was experimenting with a new brand of spell casting." An image of a young Alirah filled his thoughts, making his smile grow brighter. "I lost control of the spell for a second. Without realizing it I had awoken Alirah from her nightly slumber." He massaged his hands, feeling the nerves ache with shame and fear he felt all those years ago. "A spark of the spell struck Alirah square in the chest, shocking and blasting her into the wall, knocking her unconscious for about 12 hours. She woke up as if nothing had happened."

Diz's one eye widened in shock, then looked to Alirah in the crystal ball he and Yensid acquired. "Tough skinned and stubborn even as a child." He chuckled lovingly. "I recall a battle between her and Aeleus when she was six. It ended with her gaining broken ribs and a scarred arm. Even then she tried to escape the infirmary to train. Dilan, Even, and Braig had to keep watch and confine her to bed for weeks."

"Just like her father." Yensid shook his head, "Restless and always ready for a fight."

"What became of Alirah's father, by the way?"

Yensid tilted his head back, searching his thoughts. "Honestly I do not know." He rumbled, bothered by the number of outcomes to his life. "I met up with Auron while Alirah was training with Eraqus. He and I engaged in an _aggressive discussion_. But that was ten years ago. I assume he's past on since then."

"What does Alirah think?"

"She could not care less. The death of her mother, her father leaving – Family is the least of Alirah's worries."

"So she's known loss since she was a child?" Diz replied, bothered by the reality.

"But it's because of the losses she continues to grow stronger." Yensid declared sternly, making Diz blink in awe. "With each loss Alirah pushes herself to protect the ones she still has." Yensid narrowed his eyes to Alirah," I just hope she realizes this fact before it is too late."

**(*)(*)(*)**

**(Riku/Alirah POV)**

Once again the two found themselves in a dark place, cramped in uncomfortably close. "This is now officially getting old!" Alirah grunted. Her legs were…oddly restrained. They couldn't move normally.

"AGREED!" Riku attempted to move his legs. They were restrained as well…and rubbery. "Where are we?" He breathed in, attaining a salty taste touching his tongue. "And why do I taste water and salt?"

"I taste seaweed and salt." Alirah moved her hand around. A plush rubber cushion, a coarse, rigid wall with curved indentations.

"This is a weird box."

"Feels more like a clam." He pounded on the ceiling, pushing on all sides. "Okay, I give!" He shouted. "HOW DO YOU OPEN THIS THING!"

A dank suction of bubble fluttered as a thin line of light pierced inside the clam prison. Alirah and Riku shielded their eyes as the top of the clam opened fully. A large throne room greeted their blur to clearing vision, as well as three spiky pikes belonging to a golden trident. Wait? TRIDENT! Alirah and Riku followed the trident up. A bluish turquoise mermaids tail led up to muscular abs, flowing white beard and mustache, and they finally met the glaring eyes of an old man wearing a crown, a crab on his shoulder, and aiming his trident at them. Triton! Both gasped mentally. It was King Triton of Atlantica. They were underwater.

_The rubber!_ The two looked down to their feet. Riku's legs morphed into the silver tail of a tiger shark. Dark grey stripes came round to the front, curving down, creating a trailing gap. The dorsal fin was sharp, smooth. His tail fine. Black bands rested on his Alirah's legs were morphed into a dark purple, black striped snake tail. The stripes derive from a spiny, tall to short fin extending to the tip of the tail. A purple tummy tube top held together in the middle by hourglass X laces. Light silver and grey Choker, and wristbands.

"ADDRESS YOURSELVES!" Triton demanded, edging the trident closer. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

Alirah pointed, "Riku and Alirah." She raised her hands in surrender.

"And as for how we got here…" Riku trailed off, desperately seeking a logical and believable explanation, "We…can't exactly answer that." Riku remarked regretfully. Alirah giggled nervously, knowing they would be baked into fish cakes.

"Obviously spies, your majesty!" Sebastian the crab announced in his usual flamboyant tone. "Dat sea witch sent dem to spy on us! Prevent us from finding Ariel!"

"NO! NO!" Riku shot up, losing his equilibrium on the way up. This'll take some getting used to. "Nobody sent us! I promise!" Triton tightened his grip, keeping the trident aimed. But he gazed into Riku's eyes, seeing the sincerity ooze. "We truly and honestly wound up here on accident." Accident is one way to put it. "We aren't spies. Especially not for that diet-phobic sea witch!" Triton eased the tension of the trident, lowering it away from the two. The harshness in Riku's tones convinced him of their sincerity. Sebastian on the other hand remained dubious of their intentions.

"Do forgive me…" Triton rasped weakly, edging back a small ways. "I am…in a bit of a state of unease."

Riku bowed his head, accepting the apology, "No apology necessary." He assured the

"If you ask me, Your Majesty," Sebastian sneered to Riku and Alirah, "These two will just add to the tension we are experiencing." Alirah hissed under her breath, clenching a fist while imagining Sebastian between her fingers. Riku waved a hand, urging her to remain calm. He then extended a hand, helping her from the shell. Alirah stumbled and struggled to stay afloat. The rippling of her tail would be something to get used to.

Triton sighed heavily, slumping in his throne with a hand to his forehead. Alirah touched Riku's shoulder, alerting him to Triton's distress. "Do you mind us asking why?" Alirah chimed politely. Riku held her hand as he guided her around to Triton. "I mean…" She folded her hands submissively. "I know it's none of our business, but perhaps we can help."

"PFFT!" Sebastian scoffed. "How can two outsiders no older than tadpoles possibly be of assistance to us? BAH-HA!"

Alirah summoned her keyblade, placing the tip at his neck. Riku face palmed himself, groaning in disbelief. Triton jumped in his seat, gaping in awe at her weapon. "You know something lunch meat?" She blurted, her eyes narrowing heatedly. "I should turn you into crab cakes!"

"ALI!" Riku pulled her back, restraining her. "Calm down!" He laughed nervously. Alirah thrashed, roaring like a rabid beast.

"Massage your ears and say Woo-Sah."

"I refuse to be berated by a Seafood Special!"

"How dare you call me seafood, you barbaric witch!"

"Watch it crab meat before I serve you with a side of butter!"

"ENOUGH!" Triton thundered, stamping his trident. Alirah and Sebastian immediately fell silent. Riku inadvertently hug Alirah tighter, startled by the boom. "Sebastian," He grumbled firmly, "I do not deny their presence is odd, if not a poorly timed coincidence." Triton locked gazes with them, studying the manner in which Riku and Alirah carried themselves and the pure light in their stares. "But I can sense they mean no harm. They truly wish to help." Sebastian folded his claws, refusing to believe strangers wish to help. "My only concern," Triton pointed to Alirah's blade, "Is the weapon you wield?" Alirah laughed nervously. Folding her hands behind her back she sheathed it. Triton furrowed his brow with concern, then glanced to Riku. "Am I to assume you possess a similar weapon?" Riku nodded firmly and summoned Soul Eater. Sebastian gasped aloud. Pointing a claw he turned to yell into Triton's ear. Triton shoved a finger into the crab's mouth, silencing the muffled complaints. Alirah grinned, loving Sebastian being kept from speaking. "I trust them." He declared, earning a disbelief gasp from Sebastian. "They both possess weapons of great power – I imagine. If they wished to slay me, they could have done so the moment I opened the shell." Alirah and Riku shied away, bashful by his praise and trust. "Once again," He bowed forward, "Please accept my most humble apologies. We have treated you rudely." Sebastian folded his claws, turning his back in protest. Still bowing, Triton turned him around and forced the proud crab to bow.

Alirah curtsied gracefully, "Already accepted, your highness." Riku crossed a hand over his chest and bowed. "If you don't mind my asking," Alirah began timidly, "Has Ursula done something to cause your unease?"

Triton lowered his gaze sadly, sliding into himself. Alirah fiddled with her fingers in guilt, praying she didn't strike a sour chord. "No…she hasn't…" Riku and Alirah heard the unsure doubt in his tone. Trident believed Ursula was behind his unease. He just wasn't sure how. "It is my daughter, Ariel. I'm afraid she is cross with me…and has yet to return home."

"How long has she been gone?" Riku asked.

"It been tree days, man." Sebastian moaned somberly. Alirah and Riku arched bewildered brows. Ariel's been gone for three days, yet they're treating it like she ran away to a friend's house for a couple of hours. "We know what you tinking." Sebastian assumed, judging their facial expressions. "Try to understand dis: We are used to Ariel being gone for extensive periods of time. Dat girl has vanished for five days leading up to 14."

Alirah and Riku blinked in amazement. They've pulled their own disappearing acts in the past, but never anything that long. "What prompts her to take such long trips away from home?" Riku asked aghast.

Triton released a blaming breath, "Ariel is adventurous as well as curious. Every day she heads for the surface world, retrieves a treasure from the human world, or regales her sisters in her latest human discovery."

Alirah nodded her head slowly, seeing where he was going. "And you don't agree with her hobby."

"Humans are dangerous." Triton lectured firmly. "Humans are the reason her mother died, why our oceans are polluted with filth, and why sea life is gradually fading into extinction!" Riku and Alirah felt stabs at themselves. Powers aside, they were human. And they did find themselves throwing trash into the ocean once in a while. "Unfortunately my abhorrence for human artifacts got the better of me." Triton reached behind his back, pulling out half golden heart with the name Melissa engraved on the one side. "I saw Ariel yet another human item…and destroyed it. I didn't realize, until the tears in her eyes spilled, just how much these items meant to her." He clenched the heart in his hand. His own heart began to ache. "It makes me wish she would swim through that door just so I can tell her how sorry I am."

"By the sounds of things," Riku attempted to ease his pain, "Ariel always comes back."

Sebastian shook his head, crestfallen hums sounding from his throat. "We're afraid dis time might be different. And it's making us a little more nervous den usual."

"Why?" Alirah shrugged her hands, "What's different?"

"Normally Ariel sends notice as to how long she plans to be gone." Triton explained, groaning sickly with worry. "She'll tell a friend, leave a note, or send a letter from wherever she's at." He shook his head solemnly. "She has done neither."

Riku and Alirah searched their thoughts, but came up empty on what to do. Out of all the worlds they've been to and they people they knew, Atlantica and its inhabitants were the ones they lacked the most knowledge of. During their time with Maleficent and the others, Riku and Alirah only knew of Atlantica, Triton, and Ariel through Ursula. They've never actually been. It was almost a case of blind leading the blind.

"Have you gone out to search for her yet?" Riku asked.

"We've tried." Sebastian rasped. "But every time we try to leave de palace grounds, dese weird creatures appear."

Alirah and Riku straightened up, "What weird creatures?" She asked excitedly, her rage boiling in her blood. Triton swirled his triton, conjuring an image of a Screwdriver, Aquatank, Sea Neon, and Sheltering Zone. "Heartless!" The both growled.

Hope lighted Triton's face, "So you know of these creatures?" He questioned cheerfully.

"We fight them on a daily basis." Riku stated, a little exhausted by the fact.

Triton pushed off from his throne, startling Riku and Alirah back a few inches. "Then you can clear the way so we can implement a search!" He assumed, a hint of prayer in his tone. "I know it is an awful lot to ask, considering we've only just met," He gripped Alirah by the hands, bowing his head, "But I beseech you, help me to find my daughter."

"No need to beseech." Alirah assured him with a gentle tone. "We'd be happy to help."

Riku rested a hand to her shoulder, standing behind her decision. "You wouldn't happen to know where Ariel hangs out or hides away, do you?"

"Dare is dis grotto a few miles away from de palace." Sebastian informed them. "And she has taken an interest in dis sunken ship."

"I know of the sunken ship." Triton announced excitedly. "We must all make haste!" He decreed in determination. "Any evidence, any minute sign that Ariel was there, I want it."

Alirah, Riku, and Sebastian saluted, "YES SIR!"

Unbeknownst to the bunch, a familiar pair of eels emerged from the shadows behind the pillars. Coming close together, they joined their golden eyes, alighting them brighter.

**(*)(*)(*)**

"How heart wrenchingly sweet." Ursula chortled with disgust, swirling her hands about the crystal bubble. "King Triton, ruler of the seas, commander and chief of all merpeople, accepting the help of complete strangers to search for his little baby girl." She stuck a finger down her throat, gagging, "Sickening."

A wild green tail fluttered violently, smacking the violet cave flooring. A chain hooked to the wall was tugged and yanked hard by the arms they were restraining. "Oh, no need to fret my dear." Ursula cooed, swimming to the shackled person. "I don't intend to kill your father. At least not yet." She roughly pinched the chin, bringing the fearful eyes of Ariel to meet hers.

Ariel could see the bloodthirsty excitement in her eyes. "Before long I'll have what I want." She swirled her hand through the bubble, conjuring an image of King Triton's Trident. "With this I shall attain my ultimate vengeance against your father for exiling me to this Hell Hole in the sea." She snarled venomously.

With a flourish of her hand, swirling the bubbles, creating a transparent form of the trident. "The triton will soon be within my tentacles. I will be Queen of the Seven Seas! And once I am Queen," She glanced back to the petrified Ariel, smiling hungrily, "I will make your father watch as I rend you to pieces like a tiger shark with a dolphin. Then," She gestured a hand to the moaning creatures lining her cave outside, "I shall add him to my little collection of Unfortunate Souls." Ariel screamed and shrieked under her gag, begging Ursula not to hurt her father. Ursula laughed and returned to the bubble, marveling in the plans she had brewing in her devious mind.

**(*)(*)(*)**

Alirah and Riku followed Triton down the winding path, both struggling to swim straight. They knew Sora had visited Atlantica once before. How the Hell did he learn to swim with those tails. Triton noticed their hardship with their tails. He raised a perplexed brow, curious as to how merpeople could struggle with swimming. Perhaps they were inside that clam longer than he realized.

"Okay." Riku dove down and curled up in front of Alirah. "My tails swerves right to left. Yours ripples and creates motion with the fin." Alirah groaned and rolled her eyes to the tail. "Give it a whirl."

"Times like this I wish Hiano was here." Alirah breathed in and out, calming herself. Slowly she motioned the tail, feeling the movements become natural. Riku gave her a little hoist up. Alirah swam up, around, down, and forward, picking up speed and coming to a halt. "Much better!" She cheered.

Riku nodded in approval. He took in a few steady breaths, calming his nerves. Gradually he wagged his tail, working up some momentum. Steadily he ascended, looped around and down, stopped dead before coming into contact with the ground below.

"Awesome."

"Are you two alright back there?" Triton beckoned to them.

Riku and Alirah choked up, hearts beating at feeling caught in a not yet told lie. "We're fine!" They both shouted. "Just technical difficulties." Quickly they both joined Triton, entering into the courtyard. "Sorry." They both apologized with nervous smiles.

"It is quite alright." He assured them with a warm smile. Sebastian poked out from beyond Triton's long flowing beard. "I was worried you both had lost your nerve."

Alirah furrowed her brow, insulted by such an assumption. "Not in this or any other lifetime, kingy!" She stated strongly.

Triton chuckled at her bravado, "Excellent."

Cautiously the four entered into the courtyard, scanning their eyes over the shells and carved out coral buildings. By all appearances everything seemed fine. Riku motioned with his hand for everyone to proceed. Triton followed behind Riku, keeping in the middle. Alirah wiggled her fingers, preparing herself for any surprise attacks.

As they made it to the middle, all was still silent, unnerving Riku and Alirah. Riku's hand now twitched anxiously. "Man," Sebastian remarked dazedly, "It sure is quiet out here." He sighed heavenly, "Not single moan in de air."

"That's what worries us." Riku groaned, darting his eyes about.

"I agree." Triton moaned, steadying his breath so no to drown out irregular motions in the sea. Alirah flicked on her gold eyes. As predicted she cannot see Sebastian or Triton's auras. Beings part of the memory cannot be searched out by their auras since they are technically not real. Only the genuine articles possess them. Aurora was a special case since Alirah knew her feelings for Prince Philip. "I can assure the both of you," Triton desperately retorted defensively. "These creatures were here!"

"And HERE they are." Alirah narrowed her eyes angrily to the large exit hole into the kingdom, and around them. "Our friends are watching us."

"Where are they Ali?" Riku groaned, keeping his eyes forward.

Alirah moved her eyes about as they all proceeded to swim forward as if nothing was wrong. "Everywhere." She curled her fingers in and out. "Five…10…maybe 12 at most."

"They plan to ambush us?" Triton assumed.

"They can't ambush us if we know where they are." Riku hinted to Alirah. He drew Souleater. Alirah drew Oblivion. Triton tightened his grip onto his trident protectively. "Pick a side Alirah."

"Left and behind."

"Right and front."

"I shall provide defense from the middle." Triton volunteered.

"Then Let's begin." Riku declared. Alirah and Riku aimed a hand and their keyblades in their chosen directions. Dark energy gathered in their palms, swirled down their blades to the tip. Triton and Sebastian watched in awe as a dark mist glided through their bodies like water through a pipe. With half their strength Riku and Alirah sent the energy flying for the hiding enemies. They rotated around, firing along all sides the heartless were hiding.

The walls exploded into clay dust, revealing the hiding heartless. Riku and Alirah smiled, anxious for a fight. Three Aquatanks, three Screwdrivers, three Sea Neons, and three Sheltering Zones.

The Aquatanks circled them, taunting them as they prepared to charge. One tank halted suddenly and rammed for Alirah. She dove back, feeling a current as the tank missed. Another tank came about, charging for Riku. With a hard whip of his tail he rose up, dodging by an inch. Riku and Alirah rounded about and aimed a hand. "_Zanara!"_Alirah howled. Thunder soared from her fingertips, constricting the massive fish tank in tentacles of electricity.

"_Yami no Thundaga!"_Thick, searing streams of thunder flared from Riku's hand, consuming the Aquatank in a jacket of surging energy. In puffs of dark mist the two tanks dissipated.

Unbeknownst to the two, the third tank was coming for them. Triton aimed his trident and eliminated the oncoming heartless with a straight shot of lightning. He whirled his triton around and fired three more streams. The Sheltering Zones were shot and killed instantaneously. Riku and Alirah were impressed by the accuracy.

The Sea Neons tossed themselves about, darting for Riku from every direction. Riku repelled the Neons with the width of the blade, bouncing them back and away. The Neons circled him rapidly, blurring in his sights as they steadily became mirages. Riku closed his eyes, listening to the rush of the water as the bubbles ruptured the still current. Gradually the velocity decreased. It came to a sudden halt. Riku dashed up, listening to the sweet sound of the Neons colliding and faded into nothing.

Alirah zipped around, giving the Screwdrivers something to chase as they bee lining after her with their twirling harpoons. She dove under the bridge, she swan through the coral homes, and she circled the courtyard, laughing crazily as she left them in her bubbling dust. Alirah then whipped herself around, coming to a halt. She swung her blade side to side, eliminating the heartless one by one.

"Whew!" Riku sighed heavily with relief. "That wasn't so bad." He panted.

"A breeze compared to everything else." Alirah agreed.

"So you two are familiar with these creatures." Triton confirmed his suspicions.

"More than you know." They both groaned in dread.

**(*)(*)(*)**

Ariel cheered through her gag, praising her father and his new friends for their victory. Ursula rumbled a chuckle deep in her throat, eventually laughing aloud in hearty manner. "On yes, they performed better than I had hoped." She glanced back to Ariel who was gawking in confusion. "What?" Ursula chortled. "Did you honestly believe this is what I had in store for them? How foolish." She mocked. Ursula faced the bubble, curling her tentacles inward, and intertwining her fingers as she grinned hungrily. "I have a challenge far more exerting for our little rats."

**(*)(*)(*)**

Upon entering the kingdom, Triton and Sebastian guided Alirah and Riku to Ariel's Grotto – A sanctuary for her to seek refuge when times are tough, and hide away the human treasures she acquires after returning from one of her adventures.

A number of her treasures were broken, shattered. Evidence of Triton's trident handy work marked the walls, and stained some of the treasures with scorch marks. Alirah held a photograph of a family of five. The frame and photo were burned, nearly destroying the family within it. Riku gazed up a scepter like antique, something a queen or king would wield. The jewels were rendered from the insertion spots, and half the scepter was broken

Triton admitted his tempter got the better of him. Leading up to the destruction they saw. Sebastian also took part of the blame. Had his blind loyalty to Triton not clouded his heart, Triton never would have learned of this place. Nor would Ariel be as heartbroken as she is now.

Perhaps, if he would have seen from her perspective what memories these treasures held for Ariel, Triton never would have destroyed them. And maybe Ariel would have returned.

Alirah moved on to the assumption that Ariel may not have been able to return even if she wanted to. With all the heartless around, maybe she was hiding out somewhere until the coast was clear. This alighted Triton's hope tenfold. The safest place to her was the sunken ship. She had to have been there. Anywhere else outside the kingdom is wide Open Ocean. _Please be there!_

**(*)(*)(*)**

"AAAAHHHHAAAA!" A little yellow fish howled, swimming frantically with his little turquoise tail flapping wildly. "ARRIIEELL!" He howled allowed. Massive razor sharp teeth chopped for him rabidly. Beady red eyes locked onto the frightened fish. A great white shark larger than a speedboat charged after him,. Diving and trailing after the yellow fish as if attached by a thin line.

"GET AWAY!" The fish dove and swam along the dock of the ship, diving into a large crack sawed through. The shark swam over, then wheeled around. Without hesitation he plowed through the wood, chomping the floorboards away. "BWAAHHA!" Flounder scrambled around, breaking his way through the window. The shark decimated the window, continuing on his path for a snack.

The little fish swam for a large boulder resting between a cliff wall. Sucking in his portly body he made a futile attempt to squeeze in to safety. He couldn't fit. The fish pulled himself out, catching his breath. "GAAAHHH!" He cried out, backing into the wall as the shark drew closer, opening his mouth and extending his numerous rows of teeth. He covered his eyes with his fins.

A golden stream of light shot the shark, blowing it into a wall. The fish peered beyond his fins, seeing the shark unconscious on the sea floor. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT, FLOUDER?" Flounder glanced to the side, seeing Triton, Sebastian, Alirah, and Riku swimming for him.

"I'm okay!" He cheered.

"Who is he?" Alirah asked.

"Ariel's best friend." Triton answered proudly and happily. "Wherever he is, she is."

Alirah's face brightened, "Then this could mean…" She trailed off. The shark awoke from his short slumber, shaking the stars from his head. He bore his teeth, growling with saliva trailing down his mouth like venom. He hissed black misty smoke. His teeth were lined with a dark glow. On his pink tongue was the mark of the heartless. Alirah's eyes flared in horror as the shark drew himself back for an attack. "LOOK OUT!" Alirah blasted a quick burst of energy from her hands, creating a strong stream of momentum.

Flounder cocked a brow. A musty waft of air brushed against his fins. Glancing around, he gaped in dread. The shark had him within his toothy grasp. He inhaled sharply, "AAAHHH!" Alirah swooped around, grabbing hold of Flounder. The Shark bit down on nothing but air. Alirah narrowed her eyes to the shark as she swam to the crow's nest, holding Flounder close to her chest. She wrapped her tail around the post, keeping herself in place. "Whoa…" Flounder panted, heart pounding through his chest, "Thanks."

"My pleasure." She smiled. Riku and Triton approached the shark, weapons held at the ready as they squared off to the shark. Sebastian scrambled to Alirah, hiding behind her neck. "RIKU! YOUR MAJESTY!" She cried out. "Watch his mouth! The Seal powers his jaws!"

"GOOD TO KNOW!" Riku announced. The Shark roared and charged, baring the mark and teeth. He and Triton darted out of the way, wincing as the Shark crashed into the boulder.

"You mean that weird mark?" Flounder pointed out.

"Those types of seals, depending on where they are placed, empower a person an abnormal amount of strength." She explained, fearing the potential quickness of death the shark could execute. "That shark could chew through steel if you let him."

"Then we had better execute caution!" Triton announced, he and Riku dodging the shark once more. "One bite and it's over." The shark whirled around, snapping his jaws for Riku.

Unable to dodge in time Riku cast up an aura shield, and was plowed into the cliff wall. "How do we disable the seal, Ali?" Riku asked, rushing her as the shield was about to give weigh.

Alirah rested Flounder and Sebastian in the crow's nest, then tore through the water. With her keyblade raised, Alirah swung it with all her might, connecting the tip to the rib cage of the shark. Static electricity surged and shocked the shark away. "We can't!" She kept her keyblade at the ready as the shark shook off the shock. "Only the placer of the seal can remove it." The rammed into both her and Riku crashing them up against another sea wall. The shark tore and wrenched at their keyblades.

"Ursula!" Sebastian snarled, howling from the crow's nest. "She must have sent dis Shark to keep us from search for Ariel." Sebastian then slapped his hands to his head and gasped in horror. "OR WHAT IF DE SHARK ATE ARIEL?"

Riku and Alirah froze. Their stomachs churned sickly. Triton steadily began to panic. If Ariel had come to hide here…the shark… "Ariel…" He whimpered. His fingers tightened around the shaft of his trident. His rage built, gathering the energy at the tip of the trident. "That…monstrous…depraved…heartless witch." The Trident proceeded to glow brighter.

"I hope you realize…" Alirah pushed back, desperately watching so not to lose a finger, "You complimented her!" She strained to say. The shark had two tons of muscle on her.

"CAN WE…FORGET THE SEA WITCH FORGET THE SEAWITHC FOR A MOMENT?" Riku howled, shoving with her, "We have a killing machine trying to eat us here!"

A wide barrel of powerful energy plowed into the shark, blowing it through the cliff. Large rocks crumbled from the wall. Riku and Alirah gaped in confused awe, blinking at the clean hole. Together they glanced to the side then hugged each other in fear. Triton was glowing like a raging god, eyes pure white.

The shark peered from the hole, roaring in outrage. Triton flourished his trident and fired four more times, burying the shark in a cave under five tons of rubble. Tiny flaky streams escaped from the rocks, signifying the elimination of the shark. "If any harm has come to my daughter…" The glows died down, "A similar fate shall await the Sea Witch." When he glanced to Riku and Alirah, the two hugged each other even tighter, trembling and whimpering in fear. "And any who are part of it."

"I don't know if I feel safe or threatened." Alirah moaned. Considering the fact that she and Riku used to work with Ursula…yeah they felt a wee bit intimidated.

"Let's feel safe for now."

"Good idea."

Flotsam and Jetsam peered from one of the smaller caves, conjoining their eyes to give Ursula a view of the bad news.

**(*)(*)(*)**

Ursula slammed a fist down onto the bubble cauldron, bursting the bubble into tiny pebbles. "GRAAAH!" She howled, reverberating the walls. Bottles shook from the shelves, falling and floating into the air. Ariel shuffled back, avoiding the somewhat heavier debris. "That worthless fish! UGH! I should have known he couldn't handle this! I mean…" She ravaged her fingers through her hair in irritation, "He could barely handle you!" She howled to Ariel.

Ariel Smiled beyond her gag, tempering Ursula's rage. "Do not be so smug, child." Ursula warned ominously. "My shark may have failed," She grinned devilishly, "But I always have a backup plan in play."

**(*)(*)(*)**

Triton swam for the hiding away sidekicks in the crow's nest. Riku and Alirah followed behind by 10 feet, keeping a safe distance in case Triton became angered with them. "Now Flounder," The little fish straightened out, snapping to attention, "What in the seven seas would possess you to come all the way out here on your own?" He reprimanded with concern.

"I was looking for Ariel." He wheezed hysterically. "She's been gone for a long time. I was worried.

Riku, Alirah, Triton, and Sebastian exchanged worried expressions. "Looks like you two aren't the only ones worried." Alirah remarked to Triton and Sebastian.

"But to come out here?" Riku questioned in confusion. "Why?"

"After the Grotto got demolished," Triton sighed, grumbling under his breath in shame, "Ariel came to me and told me she was going to go away for a little while. Something about clearing her head." So far the story was accurate. Ariel vanishes in order to clear her head. "Ariel started coming out here, looking for a new place to hide her treasures." Triton bobbed his head in understanding. He didn't like that his daughter was still collecting human treasures. But at least it was a sign all was becoming well with her. "Ariel was taking a long time coming home. I was worried and I knew she liked this place." He spanned his fin, presenting the eerie grave of the sunken ship. "It always has something new for her to bring home." He swam for the ground, being followed by the curious crowd. From a small hole under the ship Flounder pulled out a satchel filled with unique items. A fork, telescope, piggy bank, and a sheriff's badge. "I came here and saw this hanging on the nest thing up there. Ariel never goes anywhere without it. So I figured she was around here somewhere." Alirah took the satchel, fascinated by the bust of a king. "I looked for about an hour, but couldn't find her. Then when I tried to leave with the bag," He pointed his fin to the caved in hole, "The shark appeared out of nowhere."

"It didn't want you to leave with her bag." Riku assessed, studying the satchel. "I wonder why." Riku continued to rifle through the bag, sifting the kazoo around with the mouthpiece of a trombone.

A beige shell with a black string looped through a small hole caught triton's attention. "Perhaps Ariel found something she wasn't supposed to." He reached into the back, pulling the shell from the sack.

Sebastian climbed over Riku's head, arching a perplexed brow to the seashell. "What is dat?"

Triton clenched the shell firmly in his hand, growling in anger. "It is a shell Ursula wears around her neck." Flounder and Sebastian gasped in horror. "Ariel must have found it the day she vanished!" Riku and Alirah exchanged perturbed stares. "That Sea Witch has my daughter!"

"Very astute of you, Your Highness." A gurgling voice hissed menacingly.

"If only the young princess were as smart." Another voice hissed mockingly. Flounder and Sebastian cried out in horror. Sebastian ducked behind Alirah and Flounder behind Riku. "To think all she had to do was turn and go home." Triton, Alirah, and Riku gritted their teeth heatedly, tightening their grips on their weapons.

"But instead…" Flotsam came around, grinning hungrily, "She chose to speak of Ursula's presence."

"How are you affiliated with Ursula?" Triton demanded to know.

"Their names are Flotsam and Jetsam." Riku answered resentfully. "They're Ursula's little butt eels."

"Such a harsh term." Flotsam chortled, feigning hurt. "No need to be so rude, boy."

"Especially to the ones who possess knowledge of the young princess's wellbeing." Alirah and Riku gazed in dismay. Triton bit his lip, trying to regulate his rage. The two eels smiled victoriously.

Taking in a deep breath, unleashing a choppy puff of air, Triton asked, "What have you done with my daughter?" His voice wavered.

Jetsam came swimming around close to Triton's face, same impish grin on his face, "We have done nothing. At least not directly."

Flotsam swam around Alirah's waste, "The Princess would not stop shouting," He moved to her face, "Screaming for help." He slithered around her neck, "It was becoming quite bothersome."

Jetsam snaked under Riku's arm, "Nor would she cease her useless struggling." His tail tied around Riku's wrist, wrenching it behind his back, "So Ursula was forced to gag her." He whispered into the boy's ear.

Flotsam restrained his other wrist. Both eels tied the boy up, "Restrained and confined her, the witch did…" Both eels whispered, teasing Triton while Riku growled at being tied up. "Tied up like an animal awaiting to be put down." Alirah hissed in rancor, wanting to rend the eels apart for binding her boyfriend.

"What do you mean?" Triton snarled, fighting to level his rising tone. "What has Ursula done to my daughter?" He demanded.

Flotsam and Jetsam removed themselves from Riku, curling around each other. Alirah swam to Riku, inspecting to ensure the eels left no abrasions. He nodded assuring her he was fine. "She has not harmed your daughter, Triton." Jetsam informed him with malicious sincerity.

"At least not yet." Flotsam added with a maniacal cackle. "That is…" He added sneakily, "As far as we know."

"It has been several hours since we were near the princess." Jetsam reported with a sinister grin. "Only the heavens know what Ursula could be doing to her."

The two hugged each other closely, "And we are the only ones who can take you to her."

Triton curled his hand into a tight fist, hissing under his breath. The taunting grins burrowing holes into his heart, stabbing at his helplessness. He released a breath of defeat, dropping his head in sorrow. "Please…" He moaned, "I shall do whatever she asks…give her anything she wants…" His voice shook. "But I beg of you, please take me to Ariel."

Alirah and Riku felt their hearts drop at hearing Triton in a state of defeat. Sebastian hid his woe under his big claws. Flounder trembled behind Riku. "Very well." The two eels agreed with a purr. Parting ways the eels ascended high in the ocean, circling each other, gathering grey/black smoke and bubbles. Riku and Alirah placed themselves before Triton, blades extended and held at the ready.

Tentacles snaked from within the cloud, a deep-throated laugh reverberating Sebastian and Flounder's tiny bodies. Ursula emerged from the cloud, holding the top of her palm under her fat chin as she laughed mockingly. "Why hello there, King Triton." She greeted with a derisive bow. "What brings you out here this fine spree evening?" She narrowed her eyes onto Riku and Alirah. "And with such a lovely girl and boy no less."

Riku and Alirah shuddered in disgust, feeling their lunch gargling in their stomachs. For an unknown reason Ursula developed an unhealthy – for them – crush on Riku and Alirah. Those two forgot how many times Ursula ensnared them within those suction cups. "Save the jocular remarks for another time, Ursula!" Triton demanded, pushing his way past Riku and Alirah. "Where is Ariel?"

"Right to the point." Ursula chuckled. "I've always liked that about you." With a snap of her fingers, a puff of smoke coughed from behind her. Reeling her tentacle around, Ursula produced a gagged Ariel, desperately screaming for her father to get away. Triton gritted his teeth in dismay. Riku and Alirah watched Flotsam and Jetsam circle them like wolves stalking their prey. They were insurance watching for any signs of retaliation.

"Release her," Triton aimed his Trident, "This instant, Ursula!" He boomed.

"Not a chance Triton!" Ursula smiled slyly, "Our deal has yet to be fulfilled." Ariel froze in fear. Alirah and Riku gaped in horror.

"What deal?" Triton trembled. He glanced to Ariel who looked away in shame. "What are you talking about?"

"You destroyed her sanctuary, Triton." Ursula stirred her hand through the water, forming a streaming window. In the reflection was Triton yelling at Ariel at the top of his lungs. "Those were her treasures, her most precious belongings." Triton moved on to demolishing everything in a fit of rage. "Yet your pride and abhorrence for humans fueled your wrath, and you destroyed everything." Triton, the real triton, dropped his head sadly. "She pleaded allowed, wishing someone could show you what it was like to lose everything you love so dearly." She tightened her tentacle, crushing Ariel's arms and ribs. Alirah cringed, hearing Ariel's bones giving weigh. "And that is what I intend to do."

"Oh Ariel…" Triton whimpered in sorrow. "I'm…" His bit his lip, tears streaming down his face, "I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen."

"Well it did." Ursula remarked harshly. "And now it is time to make you pay." Ursula cast Ariel aside. A small glimmer of hope shined in Triton's heart. The hope died when Flotsam and Jetsam restrained her arms. "Prepare to lose everything." Ursula raised a hand, a raging ball of lavender gathering at her fingertips.

"NOO!" Triton howled, swimming for dear life. Ursula cast the ball, spanning it into a special wave. Triton outstretched his arms, getting in the line of fire. Ariel, Riku, Alirah, Sebastian, and Flounder gasped in horror. The wave struck triton dead in the chest, yanking the trident from his hands, and launching the old king into the caved in hole where the shark once was. From there he fell unconscious.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" The four howled.

"DADDY!" Ariel shrieked. Flotsam and Jetsam released her, high tailing each other as Ariel and the others swam to Triton's aid. Ursula swooped a hand out, taking up the trident within her greedy fingers. "At last…" She purred ravenously, "It's mine!" She laughed manically.

Alirah and Riku stopped dead center, turning to glare heatedly to the repulsive sea witch. Flotsam and Jetsam were off to the side, cackling in victory at their master finally winning. With a swift charge in their keyblades, Riku and Alirah unleashed two barrels of fire, incinerating the two eels. Ursula cried out in terror, rushing to catch the ashy remains of her poor little poopsies.

"Daddy…" Ariel hugged her father closely. The king of the sea lied resting in his daughter's arms, his breathing very shallow. Alirah and Riku joined everyone, holding hands in mourning. "Daddy please, I'm sorry." She removed strands of his hair and pebbles from his face. "I'm so very, very, very sorry."

Triton began to stir, coughing from the shock. "As…am…I…" He rasped. Ariel squealed in awe, kissing her father numerous times. Alirah and Riku exhaled in relief. Flounder and Sebastian danced with one another, cheering loudly.

"You pitiful, insignificant fools!" Ursula barked, interrupting the happy moment. "Save your cheers! For they will all be silenced," Ink spluttered from her, consuming the shipyard in a dark smoke, "Now that I rule the seas!" Ursula began to grow in size, her wide girth body filling in the shipyard.

Riku and Ariel grabbed Triton and swam for higher ground. Ariel snatched up Flounder and Sebastian swimming for her life. As she grew, Ursula's laugh became louder, booming like thunder in the midst of a storm. When everyone turned to face the Sea Witch, they were all petrified to find her three times the size of four skyscrapers.

"Ariel," Riku handed Sebastian and Flounder to them, "Get your father and these two out of here."

"But I want to help!"

"Someone has to tend to triton." Alirah reminded her, addressing the painful scorch mark. "Don't worry." The two slapped their blades to their palms. "We can handle this pretender."

"'SCUZE ME!" Ursula blurted, offended by the label.

"Alright." Ariel diffidently agreed. Wheeling around, lugging her father's heavily body, Ariel swam her father back a safe distance. Triton gave her as much help as he could in his condition.

"A PRETENDER, AM I?" One of Ursula's tentacles came crashing down. Alirah and Riku darted out of the way, dodging pieces of rock flying out form the ground. "I'M THE QUINTESSENTIAL QUEEN OF SORCERY!"

Alirah pointed an accusing finger, "You're nothing but a charlatan relying on eels to scratch your fat tentacle ass!" Riku snickered under his hand. "You're no sorceress! Without that pitch fork you're nothing but parlor witch!"

Riku oohed, feeling the burn of the insult. Numerous veins popped in Ursula's head. Biting her lip she growled in outrage, shoulders tensing and shaking wildly. Orbs filled with lightning formed in tiny puffs of clouds, their temperament surging. Ursula's eyes glowered bright white, casting their luminescence upon the dark clouds below. "A parlor witch, am I?" She snarled venomously, grinding her nails into the metal shaft of the trident. "A child who utilizes magic unfit for a jester dares to question my powers?" _Jester!_Alirah howled in, insulted by being referred to as a jester. "Then, child, let's see you and your beau handle this!" She inhaled sharply and blew out volleys of glowing bubbles. Alirah and Riku dodged as the bubbles exploded on contact at the ground. Sharp after shock blasts gusted the two, launching them across the sea floor. Ursula cackled, loving the power she had.

With a quick snap of her fingers the orbs swirling with lightning struck down with awesome rage. The velocity of their execution grazed Riku and Alirah with a powerful barrel of energy. Riku whipped himself around, narrowly escaping. Alirah's serpentined around the darts of lightning. Small craters were ruptured into the ground. Riku and Alirah swatted their blades, diverting the flying rocks away. The two laughed, meeting up with congratulatory high-fives. Ursula licked her lips. "HAA…" Ursula opened her mouth wide open.

Alirah and Riku muttered to themselves, coming up with a plan of attack. Curiously they found themselves moving…actually…they weren't really moving. A powerful current was drawing them back. The harder they tried, the more the two found themselves being drawn back. "WHAT THE HELL!" Riku howled.

Ursula drew water into her mouth like a vacuum drawing in dirt. "HOE MA GAWD!" Alirah shrieked. She and Riku propelled their arms wildly, desperately trying to get away. Ursula pursed her lips and called on a stronger current of suction. Riku and Alirah spun out of control, crying out. Ursula laughed manically as the two came closer.

Riku and Alirah hugged each other close. They both extended their blades, "_FIRE!_" Dark black and red balls of fire launched from their blades, exploding in the back of Ursula's throat.

"GAAAH!" Ursula wailed in pain, exhaling smoke.

"Ooh…" Riku winced playfully, "New form of heart burn."

Ursula gargled and moaned, sipping in ocean water to cool down her throat. Unfortunately the salt irritated her throat. "HA!" Alirah's scoffed. "Lightning, bubbles, and she inhales air." Ursula sneered to the mocking girl. "You would suck at birthday parties. I wouldn't even hire you to vacuum my room."

"OH WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" A cannon of golden energy erupted from her mouth, burrowing into the ground. Alirah and Riku screamed in fright, swimming as fast their tails would carry them. The cannon dissipated. Ursula ran out of air and energy to keep it up. She then stabbed the trident into the ground, missing Alirah by an inch.

"Perhaps it would be best not to anger the lady with the magic fork!" Riku advised out of frustration.

"Good idea." Ursula proceeded to swing the triton about, angering the sea even further. The water around them steadily gathered into a powerful whirlpool, sealing them off from the rest of the ocean. "We have to get the trident from her hands!"

"Then we'll do just that." Riku declared. "Pick an arm and damage as best as you can."

"I hear you!" As Ursula unleashed another special beam cannon from her mouth, Riku and Alirah parted ways, diving and circling around. Ursula down the cannon, then shook her head, scattering exploding bubbles all around.

Alirah and Riku swam around the bubbles, gracefully spiraling and rolling about. From her fingertips the two ascended, slicing and cutting their blades into her arms. Ursula howled in pain, wrenching her arms away. Riku and Alirah swirled around, swimming on their backs as they proceeded to cut the under arms. The two crossed over her chest, the back of her head, they came to her face. "_THUNDER_!" The streams exploded in her eyes. The shock loosened Ursula's grip, forcing her to drop the trident.

Riku and Alirah flipped back, diving head first with hands extended. Triton shrunk in size, returning to its normal size. Ursula clawed her fingers down her eyes, eyes bloodshot in pain, glaring daggers to the two. She then gaped in fear. Riku and Alirah's fingers curled around the staff of the trident, both taking it up proudly. "NOOO!" Ursula howled. Riku and Alirah patted each other on the back. "THAT BELONGS TO ME!" Ursula barked. "GIVE IT TO ME!"

"You want it?" Alirah asked. She and Riku raised the trident with one hand over their heads.

"Alright," Riku and Alirah drew it back Alirah rested the palm of her hand on the end of the hilt. "YOU CAN HAVE IT!" With a powerful thrust the two launched the trident. The trident formed into a golden torpedo, tearing through the water.

Ursula reached out her hand. The trident pierced through her palm then impaled her chest. Ursula gasped, coughing up blood. She wailed and cried out in agony, her body deteriorating beyond the large cloud of smoke. The trident came wheeling around, resting neatly in Riku's hands.

Alirah blushed madly, shying away. _God he looks hot like that. _"You know something…" Alirah scrambled her brain, holding a hand to her chin, studying Riku, "Holding that trident the way you are," She conjoined her fingers like a picture frame, "You could pass off as a little prince."

"Too bad we have to give it back."

"Nothing says we have to. Besides the trident looks so much better on you." Riku swatted her upside the head. "OW! OKAY! We give it back." The whirlpool died down, allowing Alirah and Riku to swim away and to safety. "Can't we like keep it for another minute or two?" Riku slapped her again. "OW-HUH-OW!"

**(*)(*)(*)**

Triton wielded his trident firmly in his grasp, feeling his strength return to his body. Ariel, Sebastian, and Flounder beamed in awe. "The people of Atlantica, including myself would like to extend their deepest thanks and gratitude in your diligence and bravery. For without you Ursula would never have been defeated," His hand hugged his daughter close, "Nor would Ariel have been returned to me."

"It was our pleasure." Riku assured him.

"And I must say," Triton arched a smirking brow, "You're not bad swimmers…for surface dwellers."

"Ah-ha…" Alirah laughed nervously. "What-psht-huh-uh…" She and Riku fiddled with their fingers bashfully, "How long have you known?"

"Since your miserable attempts to swim." Riku and Alirah blushed in shame.

"Wow…" Ariel gasped dreamily, "Humans." She swam to Alirah, holding her hands in her, "Tell me, what's it like to live on the surface."

"Hot, overcrowded, polluted with a hint of corruption." Alirah summarized in one breath. "But at the same time it is as magical and wonderful as this underwater utopia. And when you meet the right people," She glanced to Riku, smiling adoringly, "It makes the experience all the more magical and worth living in."

"Then it would appear we've met the right people this day." Triton exclaimed with a hearty laugh.

"As did we." Riku agreed. "And as much as we would like to stay, we have to get going."

"You're leaving already?" Flounder asked sadly.

"Unfortunately we're on a journey that we have to see through." Alirah informed her sadly. "And believe me when I say the people we meet on this trip make us want to hide under a rock."

"A tough girl and boy like you two." Sebastian scoffed. "Dey should be de ones hiding."

"Thanks." Alirah giggled.

"Will we see you again?" Ariel asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Riku shrugged. "Who knows?"

"In that case we look forward to your return one day."

"As do we." Riku waved. "Good-bye." He and Alirah swam off. Triton, Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian waved in a fond farewell, anxiously anticipating when they would meet their new friends again.

"Did you mean what you said?" Riku asked Alirah in a whisper. "About meeting the right people making life better?"

"Of course I did." She reassured him. "If I hadn't met Terra, Aqua, Ven…or you," She gently took his hand, "I never would have made it this far in my life."

Riku smiled warmly and quickly kissed her cheek. "Neither would I."

**Ending here! Why? Because this chapter is going to make my head explode!**

**Next chapter coming soon.**

**Later!**


	23. Blades and Roses

**Blades and Roses**

**Title inspired by the band Guns and Roses. Love that band.**

**(^(^)^)**

**(Vexen Lab POV)**

With a satisfies and pleased exhale of air, Vexen sat on his couch, sifting through a set of research notes he had on Alirah taken several years ago. In a scrapbook he secretly kept was a photograph of Alirah when she was six years old. On the page next to it was a picture of Alirah in present time. He compared and synced the pictures up with his notes. Her height, weight, measurements – the whole nine yards had changed considerably and impressively in the short nine years she had been gone.

As if he were a father admiring a photo of his little daughter, Vexen smiled proudly, running a loving finger along the all grown photograph. "Ugh…" Vexen touched a hand to his face, catching a lone tear trickling down on its merry way. "What…is…this…?" He studied the moisture, most befuddled by sudden tear. "Why would I…?" Vexen felt something odd in his chest. Placing a hand to his chest, Vexen could feel a strong warmth ebbing inside. A warmth only a heart could give. Something he hadn't had in nine years.

Vexen laughed derisively at himself, "Vexen you old fool. After nine years…you still care for her."

"_Quite sickening if you ask me._" Vexen shot up from his seat, gaping in fear as a fellow organization member appeared in his lab. He quick flipped the page to Riku, which he only had one picture of.

Scarlet rose petals flittered to the ground as the portal vanished. "A Nobody who still harboring sensations of love and care?" He flipped his hood off with a flurry of floor petals, displaying a man with a full head of pink hair. "Unbearably repulsive."

Vexen sneered rancorously, "Well no one asked you, Marluxia." He spat venomously. "For that matter, why would anyone ask you?" He smirked complacently. "A boy who had nothing to begin with couldn't even begin to comprehend the sensations of emotions."

"Emotion is an unnecessary commodity in this bottomless pit of sorrow we call life." Marluxia sat himself next to Vexen, kicking his feet up onto the little coffee table. "And as Nobodies, life itself is unnecessary as well as nonexistent." Vexen rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath. Much like Saix and Zexion, Marluxia was able to remain impassive while being a complete downer. His views on life and those who exist within it were dark and melancholy. Such is the outcome when one is trapped with thin the twilight.

Marluxia picked up the scrapbook, studying Riku's photo in bewilderment. "The bow you modeled your little replica over." He raised the book up, flipping it around to observe the still picture. "Somehow he appears more disappointing."

"Do not be so quick to judge." Vexen remarked resentfully. "The boy is much more talented than even I gave him credit for." He rested comfortably in the crook of the couch. "He's proven to be an excellent knight to come to Alirah's aid."

At the mentioning of her name, Marluxia turned the page of the scrapbook to Alirah's photo, sneering with disparagement. "So this is the girl you seven whimpered over." He scoffed, chortling in disgust. "I must say there is not much to her." He tossed the book aside. "And yet you value her enough to possess to photographs."

Vexen furrowed his brow, feeling a stab at his pride. "If I could…" He grabbed the book, dusting Marluxia's fingerprints from the cover, "I would have more." Marluxia arched a derisive brow. "As the seven of us have _whimpered _in the last seven years, Alirah is a girl of enigma and mystery. Nice and understanding one minute, then ruthless and cold hearted the next." He massaged the back of his neck as if a crick had formed, "We have the scars to prove it, just as she has scars."

"They must run deep."

Vexen sighed solemnly, "More than you know." He cleared his throat, "But our worries were all for naught," He shrugged, "Little Alirah seems to be doing well for herself. He silver haired beau as well."

Marluxia caressed his chin pensively, "Is that so?" He chortled. A sadistic smile spread across his lips. "Then perhaps I should put your faith in their strength to the test."

"I beg your pardon." Marluxia rose from the couch. "What do you plan to do?"

"You did your experiment with your replica; allow me to perform one of my own." He teased Vexen with a malicious grin. "Let us see how well these two fair against a foe with whom they have no emotional attachment."

Vexen cocked a brow, "You wish to see if these two are worth the fuss." He assumed. "See if they are worthy the approval Sora earned."

Marluxia grinned hungrily, "Indeed." He purred.

"Then I am inclined to warn you," Vexen rose from his couch, stretching his tired limbs, "These two live up to the phrase _Appearances Can Be Deceiving._ Be on your toes."

"Good to know. While I am off doing this little experiment, why not tend to Sora. The boy could use a little shove." Marluxia ported out, leaving Vexen with his concerned thoughts.

Vexen fell back onto the couch, taking up the scrapbook once more in order to savor in Alirah's seemingly elated picture. "The scars of betrayal and pain…" He breathed in sorrow, "How deep do they truly run between us, Alirah?"

**(^(^)^)**

The massive marble doors opened, a small puddle of water splashing onto the floor. "UGH-AHHH…" Riku and Alirah groaned exasperatedly, collapsing from exhaustion onto the ground. The door closed behind them, rippling the water unto them.

"I never thought…" Riku panted, rolling onto his back, "I'd be so happy…" He spat out a sea slug, "To be back in these all white halls."

Alirah crawled a leg up to her, "I never thought I'd be so happy to have my legs back." Wiggling a finger in her ear, water spilled out like a waterfall. "I don't think I want to go swimming for a couple of years though."

"I don't even want to see water."

"I highly suggest not looking at the floor then."

"_Allow me to ease your torment._" Riku and Alirah glanced to the front at the odd voice. A powerful wave of wind and roses gusted over them, consuming the lingering drips of water on their bodies and on the floor. The rose petals clustered the water, gathering it up. The petals glided in a single file line back down the hall, twirling on the stream of wind, spiraling around yet another figure in a black cloak. "There now…" He purred, letting his rose petals consume the liquid, "All better?" He cooed mockingly. Alirah and Riku gritted their teeth heatedly at being mocked and at the man under the hood. "Oh. I guess not." He touched a hand to his chin, "Am I to assume you both wished to remain wet?"

"No…" Riku rumbled curtly, rolling onto his stomach, "Actually," He climbed onto one knee, "You saved us the trouble of doing it ourselves."

"I shall take your obscured gratitude with full compliments." He graced them with a low bow. "And might I say you both are even less impressive in person."

Riku tensed his shoulder, twitching his hand in anxiety to draw his blade. His attention was caught by a powerful aroma emitting from Alirah. He was surprised to discover her fueling with anger. Alirah growled in the back of her throat as she rose to her feet. She squared her feet apart as she furrowed her brow, eyes narrowed. Riku leaned into her ear, "Do you know him?"

"No, but he knows us." She summoned Oblivion. "And that isn't good." Riku took her lead, summoning Souleater. "Don't tell me," She snapped rancorously, "Your _Vexen's _latest experiment executioner while either Riku or I are the Guinea pigs for his next inevitable failure."

The man laughed, adoring her cynical outlook. He flipped off the hood, revealing his lovely head of hair. "Vexen failed to mention your pessimistic and rather spiteful disposition towards his…eccentric experiments." Marluxia remarked with a purr.

"Eccentric is a kind term. He's downright crazy when he's inspired by science." She prodded her forehead, still able to feel Vexen's fingers.

"I thought you said he was crazy anyway." Riku reminded her.

"He's worse when science is involved."

"Oohhoo." Riku shuddered to think.

"And I'm sure he described me as an enigma, which should have prompted you to guess that I can be just as nice as I am cynical." Marluxia blinked in shock. It was as if she overheard his and Vexen's conversation. "Now why don't you just skip the jocularism and tell us who you are?"

Marluxia snickered with a hungry grin, _She's demanding as well. _"I am Marluxia – Organization 13's number 11, The Graceful Assassin." Yet another number who only knew OF Alirah. Just as Xehanort's little riddle depicted. "You both are Alirah and Riku…" He narrowed his eyes, "Friends of Sora." He added slyly.

Riku and Alirah gaped in dismay. "You know Sora?" Riku blurted.

"Indeed. We have been watching him closely just as we have with the two of you." Riku and Alirah felt their bubble of personal space and privacy steadily begin to dwindle. These Nobodies they've been encountering seem to enjoy watching others from afar. Those two and Sora especially. "But unlike him you two barely register as a threat to me."

"Just get to the reason why Vexen sent you!" Riku blurted impatiently. "In case you haven't noticed we're in a bit of a rush."

"We have noticed." Marluxia inspected his gloved nails frivolously. "And as you can see," Erecting two fingers he produced yet another flower petal, "Your time is of little importance to us." With a flourish of his hand to the side he held the petal out. In a flash it morphed into a seven foot tall, five foot length blade scythe. "Especially when it has run out." Riku and Alirah hissed, taking their stances. "And Vexen did not send me. I volunteered to come!" Marluxia pushed off, dashing across the floor with a gust of petals and wind dusting up behind him.

Marluxia axed his scythe down. Alirah and Riku sprang from their position at the door. The scythe pierced into the marble flooring. Alirah ricocheted herself off the wall, bringing the keyblade down. Marluxia effortlessly reached out. He grabbed Alirah by the wrist, swung her around and sent her bouncing along the floor. Marluxia's eyes glanced to the side. A pointed blade ripped for his ribs. Marluxia kicked his feet up, hand standing on the staff. Riku came lunging past as he missed. Marluxia shifted his hands, twisting his body around. He looped his feet down, pulled forward and kicked both feet into Riku's chest, sending the boy flying halfway across the hall.

Alirah barely came to pick herself up when Riku plowed into her. The two moaned in pain, lying on the cold floor. A low chuckle sounded from Marluxia as his feet gently perched on the ground. "As I said," He dusted imaginary dust from his cloak, "You both are-" Ice dashed along the floor, crackling menacingly. The soles of Marluxia's boots froze. Ice formed around his feet, crystalizing him in a prison up to his waste.

Marluxia cocked a brow to the down teens. Alirah was on one knee, hand planted firmly to the ground. Riku grinded his sword across the floor, tempering the circulating thunder around his blade. With a twirl and thrust the thunder traveled down the path of ice, roaring as it snaked up and electrocuted Marluxia.

The Graceful Assassin hissed in pain. The ice melted into a puddle around his feet. Marluxia became disoriented. Vision blurred slightly. The strength in his knees weakened. Steam emanated from his shoulders. His mind buzzed like the surge of electricity he had just received. _Clever little children…aren't they? _He waved his hands down his body, removing the hissing steam. A surprising maneuver, not one he had expected. _But clever does not win battles._

Rapidly approaching footsteps disrupted his train of thought. Alirah and Riku were a foot away. Their blades sliced through the air, aiming for his stomach. Marluxia bent all the way back, feeling a breeze from the blades as they missed their target. Alirah and Riku raised their blades. Marluxia grabbed hold of the scythe hilt. The blades came down. Marluxia pulled himself out of the way. The blades struck up sparks.

Marluxia appeared next to Alirah, grinning slyly. He drove a knee into her side, combined with two sift punches to her chest and face. He then brought his scythe forward and jabbed the hilt into Alirah, sending her down the hallway. "I'm going to fry you for that!" Riku snarled. Marluxia flourished the blade around, catching Riku as he sliced his keyblade for him.

"Vexen mentioned your love for this girl." Marluxia cooed contemptuously, pressing hard on the substantially shorter boy. "And here I thought it was all a farce." He applied heavier pressure, forcing Riku to bend at the knee.

"There is nothing false about my feelings!" He growled, pushing back. "There has never been anything FALSE," He shoved back hard, moving Marluxia back several feet, "About how I feel!" With a war-like roar Riku charged for Marluxia, jumping with his blade raised above his head. Marluxia raised the scythe blade, blocking the keyblade. Riku struck relentlessly, carving centimeter deep gashes into the metal. "Alirah means more to me than anyone in the world!"

"Have you confessed your love to her?" Marluxia quizzed him. Riku cocked a perplexed brow. "Have you spoken those three fateful words to your lady love?" Riku blinked in shock, caught off guard by the question. "I'll take that as a no. Not surprising. She is a Necromancer – a being forever caught within the thrall of darkness."

"That fact has no effect on our relationship! It never has."

"Then why not confess your feelings?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"How can you claim to love someone when you do not tell them?"

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand!" Riku put his foot to the blade and sprang back. "You could never understand."

"Try." Marluxia dared him with a complacent grin.

Riku sucked on his lips nervously. He locked gazes with Alirah, seeing the confusion in her eyes. He sighed heavily, then returned his sights to Marluxia. "Words mean absolutely nothing if you can't prove it!" Riku declared confidently. "I could tell Alirah all day long how I feel. I could shout it at the top of my lungs from the highest peaks. But if I can't prove it, those words would be meaningless."

"How sentimental." Marluxia scoffed. "I believe Vexen…and the six others would confirm your feelings." He snuck a sneaky gaze to Alirah, "Seeing as how, even though they are Nobodies, they still love you very much." Alirah gaped in guilt. Surprise? Hurt? No matter how you describe it, Alirah's heart felt like it would shatter. "And they show it constantly."

"I'm not surprised." Riku shrugged indifferently. "Alirah's a loveable girl." He smiled warmly. "They had her for a short time. But in that short time – like with me – she grew on them with her charm, charisma, and compassion." Alirah blushed bashfully, fiddling with her fingers. "So, yeah, maybe we don't say it enough, but we do love Alirah. And it's not going to change."

Marluxia chuckled under his breath, then blurted out in hearty laughter. Riku and Alirah furrowed their brows in offense. "The sentiment of love – ISCKENING ON SO MANY LEVELS!" He hooted. "Thank the forces of Kingdom Hearts I do not share this curse." Marluxia flipped his scythe, launching a double topped wave for Alirah.

Alirah dog rolled along, jumping over and under as she desperately sought safety. Coming next to Riku, he and Alirah threw up their blades and sliced through another wave, diverting it around them and into the wall behind them. Marluxia twirled his scythe over his head, then swung it out, sending another petal wave for them. Riku jumped in front of Alirah, casting his aura shield. Alirah quickly rolled out and charged, dragging her blade along the ground. Three times Marluxia cross slashed his scythe – one horizontal, two diagonal.

Alirah ducked, bobbed, and weaved around the waves. She swatted her blade side to side, Marluxia dodged, easily evading the strikes. Marluxia whirled around her, jabbing the end of the staff into her back, pinning her to the wall. Riku ran up and perched himself onto the blade of the scythe, forcing the end of the staff to rise up, freeing Alirah.

Alirah whipped around and stabbed her keyblade full force into his ribs. Riku walked up the hilt and stabbed Marluxia in to the chest. Riku and Alirah both aimed hands to his face, "FIRE!" Marluxia's eyes widened as balls of raging fire formed. Last second he squinted, vanished from sight and letting the balls explode into the wall. Riku dropped to the floor, annoyed by Marluxia's last ditch effort at a dodge.

"Well…" Marluxia coughed, flaks piecing from the stab wounds, "Vexen was correct." He spat out ashy blood, "You both are excellent fighters. Unpredictable and dangerous when pushed." A black portal formed at his feet, "You both were exceptional test subjects. God speed on your trip." The portal consumed Marluxia, leaving Riku and Alirah alone in the hall.

The two raised and slapped their hands to their sides, confused by the sudden exit. "I know you don't know him personally," Riku began, his head pulsating in trying to wrap his mind around it, "But do all of them pull off sudden exits like that?"

"Braig, Ienzo, Lea, Isa, and Dilan were particularly fond of it." Alirah reminisced dreadfully. "I cannot tell you how many times those five scared me into hiccupping exploding fireballs."

Riku mulled that over in his mind, seeing little six year old Alirah – pigtails and a dress – hiccupping exploding fireballs. The chibi mental image was startled by the five men, became covered in ash dirt, and cried heavy waterfalls. "PFFT!" Riku snickered hysterically. "Exploding fireballs. Hilarious."

Alirah blushed madly, folding her arms as she turned away, "I'm glad my magical failures serve as a source of entertainment."

"Oh don't be so sensitive, Ali…" He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder, "I bet you were absolutely adorable hiccupping fireballs." Alirah puffed her cheeks, refusing to look at him. Riku exhaled in defeat, smiling dreamily. "You know I meant what I said."

"About the hiccupping fireballs?" She snarled affrontingly, "Because I'm sure you meant that."

Riku stifled a laugh under his hand, "No…not that." He turned Alirah, cupping her cheek to make her face him, "I meant what I said…about…how I feel." Alirah's eyes widened. Her heart beat against her chest. "I know I…don't say it…but I feel that if I show you through protecting you, and being by your side that you realize I'll always be there for you and when you need me." He gently took up her hands, holding them to his chest. "I…I…" The words lodged in his throat, "Really suck at this." Alirah giggled giddily. Riku took in a deep breath, calming his nerves. "Ali…" He said firmly yet lovingly, "I don't care if you're a Necromancer, Pyromancer…a cannibal," Alirah jerked her head in wonder, confused where cannibal came from, "It doesn't change the fact that I…I love you." Numerous warm butterflies fluttered in Alirah's heart, spreading her lips into an elated smile. Riku gently kissed the top of her hand. "I love you…more than life itself." He gazed deep into her eyes, "You're the light that guides me through the darkness, and I want to protect you," He caressed her cheek, "For as long as I live."

Alirah placed her hands to his cheeks, gently grazing strands of his hair back, "As long as you allow me to protect you as well, My Blue Eyed Knight." They touched their warm foreheads together, sealing the deal. "And…" She wagged her hair, "If you must know…I love you too."

Riku closed his eyes and brought his and Alirah's lips together. Alirah snaked her arms around his neck. Riku wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. From there…time seemed to have stopped.

**TILL MEXT TIME READERS! LATER!**


	24. World of the 5th Floor

**World of the 5th Floor**

**Olympus Coliseum**

**Next chapter all ready for you guys. Enjoy.**

******Yes I reposted. I added onto this chapter. There was more I needed to add.**

**($)($)($)**

**(Vexen's Lab POV)**

Marluxia abruptly ported into Vexen's lab, collapsing onto his couch, hissing in pain. The wounds in his chest and rib pulsated in white hot pain. Pieces of him flaked off, fading into nothingness. "Damn!" He growled, his breath raspy and heavy. He placed a hand to the wound in his chest. "It would appear…Vexen was wise in his warnings." A green orb formed in his palm, seeping into the wound. "Those two are dangerous on so many levels." The wound slowly began to zip closed. "More so than Sora." Marluxia's breath became regulated, smooth, brining relief to the proud assassin. He moved on to his next wound. "Keyblade Masters – each one more dangerous than the last."

"_More than you realize._" Vexen appeared behind the couch, looking worse for wear. Small patches of ice were plastered to his left cheek, right side, stomach, and on both knees, steam sealing wounds inflicted to him. "But I am sure it is safe to say Alirah and Riku are far more a danger than our little hero of light."

"Am I safe in assuming it was Sora who dealt those injuries to you?"

"You are." Vexen groaned, melting the ice away from his body. "The boy has quite the arm. But I'm afraid he lacks in a proper form."

"Well you need not worry about Alirah and Riku. Their forms are nearly flawless." He kicked his feet up onto the couch, reaching his head onto the arm. "They are quite creative in a pinch, too."

"That they are." Vexen rumbled under his breath, turning his back to the Assassin. "That…they…are…" He placed a hand to his chin. His mind drifted to Alirah, fondling the memories he shared with her, and how happy she seemed as of late. Happy…when she's with Riku. "Alirah…"

"You know…" Marluxia spoke up, rising from his spot on the couch, "Our Leader has had his eye on Alirah since he discovered she was here." Vexen stiffened apprehensively, remaining with his back turned. "Unlike Sora, Alirah doesn't appear to be useful to him. Especially since she is refusing to become one of us."

"Our leader knows Alirah better than anyone." Vexen remarked gruffly. "He should know by now Alirah would never change just to be with someone." He folded his arms, restraining the nostalgic aches. "Least of all into one which does not truly exist."

"Precisely why he wishes to…_remove her_ from his equation."

Vexen shot around, gaping in dismay, "What?" He panicked, narrowing his eyes to Marluxia, searching for a hint of pretense.

"Our leader and _I_ have plans which involve Sora. Alirah and Riku are a hindrance to those plans so long as they continue to fight us. And if Alirah wishes to hinder rather than aid," Marluxia shrugged his hands, "She is of no more use to him than a wet bandage on a wound."

"Zexion assured me Xemnas merely wished for Alirah to be subdued."

"And if you recall," Marluxia interjected with an erect finger, "He sent Zexion – a once close friend of Alirah – to do so. You witnessed the ending results." Vexen heard the hint hiding beneath Marluxia's words. So far it has been Axel, Zexion, and himself who have met up with Alirah in an attempt to subdue her. Despite their past history together, Alirah showed no mercy in fighting them back. She came at them full force. Though Alirah loved the seven of them with all her heart, that love would not deter her from reaching the end of her journey. "He agrees her talents would be a magnificent asset to the organization." Marluxia lowered his head in false mourning, "But if a horse cannot be tamed…it must be put down. And our leader will pull the trigger if the situation deems it right."

Vexen dropped his gaze to the ground, clenching a tight fist. Xemnas, as Xehanort, often spoke of Alirah. Often times it would be compliments masked under resentment. But…there always seemed to be a twinge of love in his words. Concern, even. Unfortunately it would appear that any adoration he felt for Alirah had long since dissipated. Now he only wishes for one outcome. Either her allegiance…or death.

"I shall make the proposal to her once more." Vexen declared, droning somberly. "If Alirah declines…" He sighed heavily, "Then I shall be the one to put her down." Without another word, Vexen teleported from his lab, hiding in the darkness to await Alirah.

Marluxia glanced up to where the Chilly Academic once stood, imagining the determination lining his eyes. "_Now that was very cruel of you._" Axel teased, teleporting onto the couch. "Goading Vexen into doing the Superiors dirty work." He leaned on an elbow, smirking menacingly. "Or was it generosity for his feelings? Vexen does still love Alirah like a daughter."

"And you love her like a sister." Marluxia retaliated, resenting Axel's accusations of weakness.

"Oh come now, no need to be so sensitive." Axel waved off, "Everyone already knows how I feel." He reassured the heated Assassin. "I don't exactly keep it hidden. Neither does Zexion. Fact is," He folded his arms behind his head, "None of us can truly get over Alirah."

"Yet you all seem willing to kill her."

Axel furrowed his brow, dreading on the actions and threats he made against her. "Because the Superior has threatened to kill her himself." He rose from the couch, squaring off to the Assassin. "We do make our offers, trying to tempt her to come back to us." He shook his head in defeat, "But we already know the results." He stared sternly, locking gazes with the empty hearted Marluxia. "Our orders were to subdue and apprehend Alirah – convince her to join us. Seven of us…seven chances. If we cannot…then we are to eliminate her." He stated woefully, grunting as a pain came to his chest.

"Do you think Vexen will be able to carry out his mission?"

"No…" He rasped solemnly. "Merely because…Alirah's mind is already set."

"So a fight is expected?"

"Inevitable would be the correct term."

"Then see that this inevitability yields the results our leader has asked for." Marluxia ordered emotionlessly. "We cannot have Riku or Alirah interfering with the Organizations plans. If Vexen does not carry out his orders, he will be charged with treason." Marluxia firmed his gaze unto the Flurry of Flames, "And you know the consequences for a traitor."

"They are to be disposed of." Axel answered simply. "The same goes for all who stand in our way."

Marluxia nodded listlessly. "Axel, consider these your orders," Axel raised an anxious brow, "You must eliminate the traitor…and the obstacles should it be deemed necessary."

Axel scoffed under his breath, "No taking that back later." Axel warned as he teleported out.

**($)($)($)**

**(Riku/Alirah POV)**

"What floor are we on?" Alirah moaned, limping up the stairs.

"Either the 5th or 4th." Riku grumbled exhaustedly. "Hard to tell since all these halls look alike." He glared at the massive door awaiting them at the other end of the hall. "The doors too."

"Yeah," Riku and Alirah froze center hallway, "The interior decorator wasn't all that creative." The two whipped around, glaring rancorously at the sickeningly familiar figure leaning coolly against the wall. "Yo, Ali," He saluted, "Been a while." Alirah folded her arms with a gruff grunt. "How goes life?"

"It would be going a lot better if you hadn't shown up!" She snarled to the grinning red head. "What do you want now, Lea?"

"Just dropping in to say hi." He chortled. "It's been a few floors." He placed his hands to his hips. "I was just checking to make sure you and Riku were fairing well."

Alirah narrowed her eyes sharply, "You know I'm still able to tell when you're lying, right?" She quizzed hostilely. "After nine years you still have the same tell!" Axel scoffed in insult, pointing at himself and around, flabbergasted. "When you're lying or insincere," She mocked his stance, "You place your hands on your hips when you're lying. But whenever you were lying to me, you state you were just _checking_ on me."

"When have I-"

"The day you and Braig killed my goldfish." She answered swiftly.

Riku arched a brow, "You had a gold fish?"

"Kairi and I won it in a game of whack-a-mole in toon town. Took us 10 games to get him."

"OH COME ON!" Axel shouted, flailing his arms. "You still remember that?"

"You guys knocked him out the window while trying to steal my baseball bat."

A question mark lit up over Riku's head. "Why'd you have a baseball bat?"

"So I had something to hit Dilan and Isa with when they woke me up in the morning."

"HUH?"

Axel stifled a laughed behind his teeth, then exploded into a hearty laugh. "They poured cold water on me to wake me up, and I beat 'em with a stick."

"OH GOD!" Axel laughed hard, holding a hand to his head, "And they still have the bruises to prove it! HA-HA-HA!" He fell against the wall, tears forming in his eyes. "You were, without a doubt, the most violent girl we had ever met." His laughter died down, replaced with sentimental nostalgia. "You were also the most understanding."

Alirah furrowed her brow resentfully. Axel licked his lips nervously, biting his lips agitatedly. Riku cleared his throat. Sensing the tension in the awkward he backed away, going off to the side to allow the old friends' time to talk. "Forgive me if I don't understand your reason for being here." She grumbled, all of her emotion in her tone gone. "In fact, I don't even understand why any of you bother to keep talking to me."

"You don't?" Axel asked, hurt by her comment.

"Marluxia told me you guys still love me." Chills ran up and down her spine.

"And we do."

"Yet every time you show up you guys are trying to kill me or force me to become a Nobody!" She hissed. "Both of which, you all know, aren't going to happen…ever!" Axel scratched his cheek, dwelling upon their recent encounters. "So NO!" She stomped forward, tensing her shoulder, "I don't understand why any of us keep talking with one another!"

Riku's mouth opened slightly, shocked to hear her say something so harsh. All she has done lately was reminisce in the times she spent with them. It made her smile and laugh. But, as expected, whenever one of them shows up, Alirah becomes hostile. And why not? She just as hurt as they are.

Axel bobbed his head, understanding her feelings. "You're right." He groaned. "You are completely right." He reached a hand into the pocket of his cloak, "So I won't stall you for much longer." He drew a memory card from his cloak. "Here's the key to the door." He flicked it. Alirah caught it, not taking her eyes off Axel. "And for the record," he added, earning a hardened glare, "Our actions may say otherwise, but not once have we ever stopped loving you." A portal formed around him, "Our only regret," The portal gradually consumed his body, "Is that we can no longer protect you." Axel vanished within the darkness, lightening the air in the hallway.

Riku carefully approached Alirah while she gazed at the card thoughtfully. "Do you have any regrets?" He asked.

A tear rolled down Alirah's cheek, splashing onto the card. "I should have tried harder to go back." He voice cracked. "Maybe if I would have…" She hugged the card to her chest, "None of this would have happened."

"Alirah…" Riku wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her close. Alirah turned into him, burying her face into his chest. "You can't blame yourself for this." He soothed her. "It's not your fault."

"Xehanort got to them." Alirah whimpered. "He made them believe – he made _Ienzo_ believe – that I abandoned them." Riku hugged her closer. "He did this to us."

Riku moved Alirah back, holding her by her shoulders, "And you're the one who's going to make him pay for it." He reassured her sternly. "But you can't do that if you keep falling apart like this." He ran a finger under her eye, wiping away the tear. "Try to remember they picked this war with you! Not the other way around. They chose to believe you were heartless enough forget about them and decided to declare you an enemy." Alirah knew it was true. She knew all of it was true. But it doesn't rid her of the guilt she still felt. "Now the only way for you to rekindle your friendship is to become one of them? That's a sour deal."

"I know…I know…I know all of this…" She moaned, running her hands down her hot face, breathing sharply. "Hiano never neglected to mention not everything horrible is my fault." She reached into her pocket, hooking Hiano's charm by the chain. "But if I was involved, he always told me to right the wrong in my own way."

"What way is that?"

"My seven have declared war on me, Riku." She reminded him. "Any flame in our friendship has long extinguished." She tucked Hiano's charm back into her pocket. "It's time I either bury that friendship, or they bury me."

**($)($)($)**

**(Secret Room POV)**

Diz tapped his chin pensively, studying the newly acquired determined gloss in Alirah's eyes. He watched as Riku patted her back, encouraging her to fight. "You doubt she will muster the courage to eliminate her eldest friends." Yensid remarked, entering from out of the blue. "So far she has only been forced to repel them." He bent over to the crystal ball, "But now she may be forced to drop the hatchet over their heads."

Diz blackened the image, allowing no distraction for him and Yensid. "Alirah has proven her might in the last 48 hours. Not to mention her strength has increased significantly." Diz agreed stiffly with statistics. "But I sincerely doubt she will be able to strike down those with whom she has had a strong bond with."

Yensid furrowed his brow harshly, "You sound disappointed." He rumbled spiteful. "Afraid she will not help you attain the vengeance you seek." Diz exhaled hollowly, closing his one visible eye in order to recluse his thoughts from the ever so perceptive Fantasia Sorcerer. The one eyed man felt a hard cool tip touched the underside of his jaw. Yensid glowered his eyes ragingly, probing the end of his wand into the impassive Diz's neck. "Heed my words, Fallen Master," Diz narrowed his eye in affront, "Whatever transgressions transpired between you and your foremost apprentices nine years ago is between you and them." He shoved the wand further into the pressure point, earning a discomforted grunt from Diz. "Alirah may be involved by an unfortunate string of circumstances, but that does not give you permission to use her like a puppet."

"My opinion of Alirah…is a great deal higher…than a mere puppet." He strained against the wand in his throat. Yensid lightened the pressure. "I care for Alirah just as you do." He reassured the grey bearded master. "Never would I subject her to such a berated position in life." Yensid scrutinized the sincerity in Diz's one visible eye and lowered his wand. "The source of my disappointment…" He reactivated the crystal ball, catching Alirah and Riku holding the card to the door, "Is that she will never truly sever her ties with those seven."

**($)($)($)**

**(Riku/Alirah POV)**

Broad wooden doors creaked unbearably loud as they were forced open by the two teens, the reverberations vibrating their bones. Crisp clean wind gusted into their hair as two humungous statues saluted their swords over a marble stone carved building greeted them as they entered. Their shoes grinded soothingly as they dug into the sand.

"The Coliseum!" Riku cheered excitedly, stretching his arms in anticipation. "Finally a world where we can fight and be rewarded for it."

Alirah raised a smirking brow, "That's my line, isn't it?"

"It's mine now." He wriggled his brow.

Alirah rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

Riku swiftly pecked his lips to her cheek. "I know so." He purred.

"Whatever." Alirah flipped her hair meandering along. Riku chuckled as he followed after her.

The two moseyed across the wide open courtyard, absorbing the nostalgia in when they first entered this world. The brightly lit torches, the sound of the audience as they roared throughout the coliseum, the vigorous tenacity of warriors from afar come to bash each other's brains out. Good times.

"Look at this." Alirah approached a bulletin board. "There's a tournament today!" She hailed.

Riku leaned forward, studying the fine print. He cleared his throat and read, "_Hear yee, hear yee: Today marks the 7__th__ Annual Olympus games_." Riku announced like a sports announcer. "_Adventures near and far, old and young, male and female – step right up to prove your worth and might, and earn the privilege to fight Hercules, son of Zeus, in the final match!_" Alirah alternately shifted her shoulders, accepting the written challenge. Riku cracked his neck, ready to challenge the Demi-God right then and there. "_See Philoctetes, trainer of heroes, to be signed in._" Chills slithered down Alirah's spine. She glanced her eyes to the side. "_Participants must then pass the preliminary trials in order to earn a contestants pass. Participants may take part in the games – team or solo_." Both smiled hungrily for the solo option. "_Ten rounds of enemies – human and otherwise. Are you prepared?"_

Alirah stamped her foot, dusting up sand. "Yer damn right I'm prepared!" She howled confidently. "Let these enemies came at us. I'm ready for them!" Alirah outstretched her fingers. A shadow loomed over her. Alirah's eyes ignited into gold as she whipped around. "And I'll begin…" Oblivion materialized in her hand, "BY KILLING YOU…" Oblivion caught a heavy metal and steel blade which planted Alirah's feet two inches into the ground. She smirked to her attacker, "Cloud Strife!"

Riku gaped in shock, staggering back as sparks flared from the two blades. They grinded and screeched against one another like metal claws on a chalkboard. Oblivion fought against Buster's thick alloy, repelling the large blade from touching Alirah. Amazing how a thin keyblade mustered matched the raw power of a heavy sword.

For a moment Riku found himself confused by everyone's presence. He and Alirah had been sharing memories for a good duration of their journey. Then he remembered. Alirah and Cloud got into an altercation after Hades nearly flambéed her hair. This was that same tournament. It had yet to truly begin and already Alirah met up with her rival. Riku purred under his breath and licked his lips. _This is going to be good._

Cloud glowered his ocean blue eyes, fire of intense hatred ignited within them. "You're going to regret ever showing your face around here!"

"Nice to see you too, Cloud!" Alirah joked dryly, feeling the muscles in her arms waning. "You look good." She narrowed her eyes smugly, leaning past the blades, "Did you get taller, or is that just the hair?" Cloud roared in rage, bending Alirah back as he weighed heavily onto her. "Yep…" She grunted exhaustedly, "Just…" She pushed back, "The…" Cloud tried to shove her back. She would not give. "HAIR!" Alirah pushed hard, dragging his feet through the dirt. Cloud then poured his strength into his Buster Blade, plowing Alirah back, her feet dragging through the dirt. "Come on, BLONDIE!" Alirah dug her boots into the dirt, pushing back. "That all you got after all this time!"

Cloud snarled through gritted teeth, tilling Alirah back. "You have the gall to joke with me?"

"You know me," Alirah firmed her feet, "I've always been one for a good joke!" She snarled heatedly.

Riku was unsure if he should intervene or allow it to play through. What he was sure of is that there were sparks surging between their eyes, and he knew the cause. "Zack…"

"CLOUD!" Riku glanced to the door. Four more people – three women and one guy – came sprinting in, desperation in their eyes. _Leon, Yuffie, Aerith…_Riku mind trailed off on the last one. A woman dressed in all black. "Cloud!" The girl in black shouted. "Stop this!"

"Stay out of this, Tifa!"

_Tifa? _The name rang familiarly in Riku's ear. _Alirah talked about her once._ "This isn't why we're here!" Tifa pleaded.

"Originally!" Cloud spat venomously. "Plans have changed!" loud whipped his sword down, rebounding Alirah a few feet. Alirah clawed her hand into the gravel, sliding along the dirt. "I've waited a long time for this!" He growled, swinging the Buster Blade into his fighting stance. "I won't wait any longer."

Alirah laughed boldly, twirling her blade from side to side, "You and I never did get to finish our fight!" She took her stance, licking her lips hungrily, "So come on with it so I can scatter your ashes!"

"Not before I scatter your limbs!" The two launched from the positions, meeting with ear bleeding clashes of their blades. Bright millisecond flashes of light radiated as the steel cried out. Riku and Leon groaned in aggravation, face palming themselves with disappointment. Yuffie and Tifa proceeded to shout profanities to the quarreling two. Aerith lowered her head, sauntering to the fray. Riku inched forward to stop her. Leon placed a hand in front of him, shaking his head for Riku not to intervene.

"You joke," Cloud swung, "You tease," Alirah parried, "You laugh all day long!" Cloud howled in outrage. "You pretend like it never happened!" Their blades became deadlocked, both bringing their faces close. "It's like you never cared!"

"I cared more than anyone!" She snarled, glowering her golden eyes to him. "I loved Zack more than anything else!" Riku felt a sharp stab to his heart. Alirah gritted her teeth, "But unlike you I got over it!" She inched him back, sweat beading down her brow. "And I have more pressing issues to deal with than ghosts of our past!" She yanked her blade down, diverting the Buster Blade away. Alirah then thrust a kick to his stomach. "OR YOU AND YOUR LITTLE BITCH FITS!"

Cloud huffed heavily, spitting out loose saliva. He glided the Buster Blade tip through the gravel, drawing the line Alirah crossed. Alirah tapped her blade tip on the bottom of her boot, then struck it through the ground. Holding their blades out to the side, the two launched across the courtyard.

In the blink of an eye a burlap boot stomped in the middle of the oncoming two. The blades soared through the floating dust, ripping through the air. Slender, frail arms extended with commanding flat palms raised. Cloud and Alirah gaped in horror, bringing their blades to a dead halt an inch from the neck of the interloper.

Riku's heart nearly ceased beating, removing all feeling from his well-toned body, nearly making his knees weak. Leon swallowed the growing lump in his throat, feeling it hit his stomach hard. Tifa and Yuffie held hands to their chest, releasing a breath of absolute relief.

Head lowered to hide the darkened eyes, body trembling in abject fear, Aerith rooted herself between the two sword wielders. Tears streamed down her cheeks, tearing Alirah and Cloud's hearts slightly down the middle. "Please…" Aerith squeaked hoarsely, "Just stop…"

"Aerie…" Alirah shivered, terrified that she nearly severed Aerith's neck from her shoulders.

Aerith gazed to Alirah with crestfallen watery eyes, causing Alirah to take a step back. "It's been quite a while, Alirah." She said, managing a weak smile, "It's good to see you."

"Its…good…" She shook away her adrenaline, "It's great to see you too, Aerith." She smiled warmly.

"Aerith…" Cloud moaned regretfully.

Aerith glared in his direction, eyes glossed over with intense anger. Cloud retreated back a step. "You promised me if you saw her you wouldn't get riled up." She scolded him with choppy tone. Cloud diverted his gaze shamefully. "Zack's loss was awful, we know." Aerith glanced to Alirah, making her stagger, "But killing each other isn't going to bring him back." Alirah swallowed guiltily, sheathing Oblivion. She massaged her arm like a child getting reprimanded. Cloud replaced the Buster Blade onto his back, and turned his back to Alirah and Aerith. "Thank you…" Aerith whispered. She then approached Alirah and quickly hugged her. "It really is good to see you again."

Alirah's face flushed bashfully, but she still returned the hug. "It's good to see you too, Aerie." The two parted. Alirah looked her over, "You look good."

"HEY!" Yuffie punched Alirah in the arm, "What are we?" She gestured to Herself, Tifa, and Leon. "Chopped liver?"

"No…no…not at all." Alirah cooed, walking for Yuffie. The ninja girl held her arms open, waiting for a hug. Alirah walked passed her and hugged Tifa. "I missed you so much, Tifa." _Denied. _Yuffie turned stone white, gaping in disbelief.

"I missed you too." Tifa laughed. Leon and Riku contained their breath, trying not to laugh.

"OYE!" Yuffie howled, stomping her feet. "What about us?" Leon waved nonchalantly, not really caring. Alirah raised her hands as Yuffie got inches in her face. "You didn't miss us?"

Alirah sucked on her lips, smiling impishly, "Do you want the truth? Or one of those little white lies?"

"THAT'S IT!" Yuffie tackled her to the ground, wrestling to stay on top. "ADMIT THAT YOU MISSED US!" She grabbed Alirah by the collar, shaking her violently. "COME ON! SAY IT!"

"Okay! Okay! I missed you!" Alirah laughed heartily.

Yuffie let her head slam into the dirt, "YAY!"

Riku knelt down to the swirly eyed Alirah. "How ya doin?"

"I'd rather be beaten by Xehanort."

"Ooh."

"ALRIGHT! BREAK IT UP!" All eyes shifted to the lobby doors. "You know duh rules!" A half man goat – Phil – blurted harshly. "No fighting outside the ring!" Alirah and Yuffie exchanged _I've been caught glances _and got up from the ground. They giggled as they dusted each other off. Phil pointed his fat fingers to Alirah and Cloud, "I let it slide with yous twos because I was curious!" Alirah and Cloud sneered to each other. Sparks surging between their eyes. "But anymore fighting and you can kiss your chance to take part in the games GOOD-BYE!"

"I take it that means you're Philoctetes." Leon finally spoke up. "The guy – err…goat…man – we have to sign in with."

"Call me Phil, and yes!" He roved his eyes over the crowd of young people. "I'm duh one you pip squeaks sign up with! I'm duh one who tests you! And I'm duh one who decides whether or not you're brass enough to make duh cut!" He moved an accusing finger between all of them, "And dat little display between the four of yous," Aerith, Yuffie, Cloud, and Alirah, "I better not see dat before the tournament. Capisce!"

The four dropped their heads solemnly, "Yes sir." They moaned.

"Good." Phil twisted his arms, lugging his stomach up and letting it fall. "Now get into the lobby and sign up!" He ordered coldly. "The games start in a couple hours, and we have work to do!" The seven shot their hands up, not wanting to argue with the Jersey accent goat man. They filed neatly into the lobby, muttering to one another about what they expect to happen during the prelims and games.

As the lobby doors closed, from out of the shadows appeared the Lord of the Dead, drumming his fingers pensively on his folded arms. "Two warriors out for blood? A tournament with no real rules?" He reviewed the tournament announcement, nodding in approval. "And a battle with the great, powerful, and perfectly infuriating Jerkules?" He chimed. Studying the numerous indentations from the fight battled out by Alirah and Cloud, a plan began to draw itself out in his forever fire engulfed mind. A razor toothed smile crept across his face. He chuckled hungrily, rubbing his palms together. "I love fighters who give me something to work with." Snapping his fingers, a puff of smoke produced a figurine of Cloud. "And you my blond, stiff, and angry young friend will be the perfect puppet I work."

**($)($)($)**

Phil blew a whistle, rupturing the hearing of all within a one mile radius. "FALL IN AND LOOK SHARP!" Six of the seven filed in, standing at attention. "Alright…let's see…" Phil reviewed the application her received from the six new participants. Aerith sat in the bleachers, watching excitedly.

Riku, confused by Aerith sitting in the audience, leaned over to Alirah, "I thought you said she can fight." He whispered behind a hand barrier.

"She can." Alirah whispered even quitter. "But she's a pacifist by heart."

"Ah…"

"HEY! HEY!" Phil clapped his hands. "No talking!" Alirah and Riku snapped back to attention.

"Alright!" Phil waddled to an old lever. "The prelims are simple." He tugged on the lever. Several hay stuffed dummies rose from hatches in the arena. "Since all of you entered as solos, here's how dis is gonna work." Leon and Tifa narrowed their eyes attentively. "Long, short, mid-range – doesn't matter duh fighting style," He swiped his hands, finalizing his point, "You are to destroy a grand total of 20 dummies within 60 seconds." A civilian dummy appeared in the center. "Hit a civilian, points get decreased. You may go over the score if you wish. Anything after that will be discussed later." Phil retracted the lever, sending the dummies below ground. "Who's first?"

Yuffie immediately jumped into the arena. The minute Phil blew his whistle, Yuffie sent shuriken flying in all directions, demolishing three dummies at a time. A couple times she hit civilian dummies, but made up for it in the end.

Tifa went next. He power driving fists drilled through the dummies, breaking the metallic mechanisms along with the wooden posts holding them. Phil and Aerith had to fix and replace them for the next contender.

Leon and Cloud effortlessly bludgeoned their way to victory. Weaving their heavy blades around the civilian dummies they attained their scores, and exited the arena like nothing happened.

Alirah laughed giddily as she swatted the dummies away. Dancing and prancing she twisted and twirled to the score granting her victory. Riku was a little more reserved and unimpressed by the static dummies presented as enemies.

Phil blew his whistle once more, earning ready to kill glares from the six participants. "Alright, listen up!" He announced gruffly, flipping through his scores. "Amazingly all of you passed with flying colors." Hoots and hollers of cheers erupted from the crowd – except for Cloud, Leon, and Riku. They just nodded.

Phil tore and handed each their pass. "Keep dis pass on you at all times." He warned. "You're on duh list, but the pass saves me duh trouble of learning yer faces and names."

"You suck with faces, don't you?" Yuffie joked.

"Two words, sweet heart," Phil erected two fingers, "Short-Attention-Span."

Tifa tilted her head, "That's not right."

"I know." Leon scratched his head, "That's three words."

"I think she means the attention span." Alirah remarked playfully.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! ENOUGH!" Phil howled. "There are ten rounds, and 14 other groups and singulars of weirdoes in dis thing." Alirah and Riku were sure Phil just called them weird. A half man half goat thing called them weird. "Ten rounds, ten one on one battles – winners will face off in elimination rounds until one remains. From there the winner faces Hercules." The six narrowed their eyes, anxious for the chance to face the Son of Zeus himself. "You're up first." He pointed to Yuffie. "Get in dat arena and stretch."

"WOO-HOO!" Yuffie cartwheeled into the arena.

"Duh rest of you can hang out in the bleachers or lobby. But…uh…Tie-fa…Tina…?"

"TIFA!"

"Right, whatever. Don't go too far." Phil waddled off. "You're next."

"Stupid goat." Tifa rumbled.

"The correct term in satyr." Leon pointed out.

"I DON'T CARE!"

Riku and Alirah laugh aloud as Tifa hollered at Leon about correcting her grammar. Leon simply ignored her. Cloud on the other hand slinked away into the lobby, away from the others. Riku, Alirah, and Aerith were the first to notice. Alirah looked to Aerith who was heartbroken by Cloud's steadily rising anger directed at Alirah. "In reality, how long have you and Cloud been at this?"

Alirah sighed solemnly, "Since Zack's death two years ago." She massaged the black of her neck, "And the worst part is…neither one is directly responsible."

"Who was again?"

Alirah furrowed her brow maliciously, "Sephiroth."

**($)($)($)**

Cloud sauntered listlessly through the lobby, eyes closed whilst he brewed in his abhorrence towards Alirah. "GRR!" He slammed a fist into the wall, breaking away some of the brick. "She laughs and smiles as if nothing happened!" He snarled under his breath. His fingers clawed down the wall. "She claims to have loved Zack, yet she adores that silver haired kid!" Reaching around he grabbed hold of a trophy, "Got over it? She got over it? More like…" He clenched the trophy tightly, bending the thin metal, "SHE NEVER CARED!" He threw it at the wall across the room, denting and scratching the metal fiercely. The trophy clanged on the ground. "She never cared…" Cloud panted heavily, feeling his adrenaline rushing through every vein in his body. "She didn't even try to help him."

"The nerve of some people." Cloud whipped around to the front door. "I love you is nothing more than empty words nowadays." Leaning against the doorway, sipping a green worm from a glass of wine was Hades. "Then again love doesn't mean much to me. In fact…" He inhaled the wine and the glass down his throat, "I don't really get love."

"What do you want?" Cloud blurted impatiently.

"Yeesh!" Hades shuddered, spitting out the remaining wine in a dart of fire, "Angry and stiff. Hell of a combination."

"Who the Hell are you?" Cloud growled, lowering his voice.

"Names Hades, Lord of the dead," He extended a hand, "Hi. How ya doin?" Cloud groaned irritably and rolled his eyes, wandering for the door to the arena. "WHOA NOW!" Hades disappeared then reappeared in his path. "Hey, listen, I only need a few seconds. I talk fast. And Cloud – you little Devil you – may I call you Cloud?" He cooed, earning an annoyed glare from Cloud. "You sir," He pinched Cloud's cheek, "Have caught my eye and interest."

Cloud slapped his hand away, "Sorry," He walked around the God, "I'm not into men or Gods."

"Hold up, boyo," Hades snapped a hand to his wrist, yanking him back, "My interest is in your skill, not what's under the leather." He winked. Cloud snatched his hand back. "Now hear me out." He snapped his fingers, creating a figurine of Alirah. "From what I could gather from your argument," Hades began to circle Cloud, "You and that Alirah girl are engaged in a never ending cycle of mistrust and hate," He snapped his fingers, creating a Zack Figurine in Cloud's face, "All due to this kid's death." Cloud hissed through gritted teeth, looking away from the figure. Hades' smirk widened. "She said she had more _pressing issues to deal with_," He mimicked Alirah hatefully, "And had the nerve to call your despair nothing more than a mere bitch fit." Cloud clenched a venge filled fist. "Two years…" He materialized Alirah and Riku in his palm, "And she's already forgotten and moved on to another." Hades feigned hysteria. "It's like…like…" He placed an arm over his forehead, keeping one eye on Cloud, "Like she never…cared." He purred the last word.

"Because she didn't." Cloud's voice shook as he struggled to contain his rage. "That's why she sat aside and watched him die." Cloud grabbed the two figurines. "To think…it's only this tournament…and the others keeping me from ripping her throat out." He crushed the two figures into dust.

"Not necessarily." Hades corrected him. Cloud arched a bewildered brow. "Here's the deal I'm going to offer you. I too have a thorn in my side I wish to see removed." Another figurine formed in the shape of Hercules. "This guy here is that thorn." He made Alirah again. "You want her removed." Both figurines soon became engulfed in a blaze, "You and I can kill two birds with one Buster Stone."

Cloud squared himself defensively, folding his arms in a feeble barrier. "How do you figure?"

"With a simple shake of the hand you will obtain the power to not only defeat Hercules," He wriggled a brow mischievously, "But to annihilate your red eyed tormenter into nothing but a pile of ashes." Clouds eyes widened in vengeful elation. "BUT!" Hades quickly added, "You must agree to kill Hercules! Neglecting to do so will result in your eternal servitude to me."

"Well it's not going to happen." Cloud reassured him confidently. "I'll kill Hercules and Alirah without so much as breaking a sweat." He swore, extending a hand.

Hades felt pleasurable chills run down his back, "Ooh I love a flunky with spunk." He reached out for the hand.

"BUT!" Cloud yanked the hand back. Hades quirked a brow. "You have to swear NONE of my friends will get hurt!" He demanded fiercely. "Especially Aerith."

Hades swiped his hands through the air, "Done deal." He stated swiftly. "No one other than Jerkules, Alirah, and the Riku boy are to be hurt." He recited swiftly. "Violation of this rule shall terminate the terms of this contract, therefore making it void and releasing you to return to being emo, grumpy, and unhappy. WHEW!" He exhaled, whipping away sweat. "So…" He extended his hand once more, "What do you say?" He grinned impishly.

Cloud mulled the terms of Hades contract over in his mind. It all sounded legit, no down side, and best of all he would be able to exact a painful revenge upon Alirah. "Deal." Cloud took his hand.

"YES! HA-HA!" Hades fist pumped. He squeezed Cloud's hand tightly, almost breaking his palm.

"HEY!" Cloud tugged to retrieve his hand. No dice. Hades had an iron grip on him. "LET ME GO! I-WHAT?" Pasty, coagulated smoke slithered in spirals from Hades' hand, and traveled up Cloud's arm. "What are you doing to me?" The smoke slithered into his eyes, then proceeded down the other half of his body. "What is this?"

"The terms of our contract!" Hades cackled. Cloud dropped to one knee, squeezing his eyes shut as unbearable pain erupted through his body. The rest of the smoke seeped into his eyes, dispersing throughout the rest of his body. "You wanted power?" Hades released his hand, allowing the boy to fall onto all fours. "You got it." He purred. Cloud opened his eyes. They were a bright, malicious gold.

**($)($)($)**

"HYYAAA!" A barrage of shuriken rained down upon the numerous Soldier Heartless, ripping through the misty bodies, returning them to the darkness. Yuffie landed, crouching with shuriken held at the ready in one hand. Two Power Wilds (Male Monkey Heartless) pounced from behind. Yuffie, still crouching, whipped around and lunched several shuriken, eliminating the heartless in one fell swoop. She smirked proudly, cursing that her time was up.

Tifa exerted no needless effort or excess energy in demolishing the Large Body hoard. One punch and one kick was all it took for the Large Bodies to become one with the darkness once again. "GRR!" She lifted a Large Body over her head, and tossed it into two more Large Bodies. Tifa dug her feet into the marble, charging for her next target. She ran up a Large Body, flipped back and drove a punch straight down the middle of a Body. Immediately upon landing Tifa sprang forward, driving a kick through the final remaining Heartless stomach.

Leon wasted no time with the rabble of heartless presented to him. Quick and precise swings of his Gunblade was all it took to rid him of the Bandits. A few planned to ambush him from above. Leon aimed and fired a raging bullet, incinerating them. Piercing his blade through the marble he kicked and punched the heartless away, leveling them into paste. He snapped a hand out, grabbing one heartless by the neck and slamming it into the ground.

Riku was a little swifter in his attacks. By luck of the draw he faced the Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green Rhapsodies. The three Red jingled their bodies like bells, gathering the heat surrounding the arena into a ball. Riku sliced through them without hesitation. The Blue attempted to keep their distance as they stored their icy wrath. Riku did not give them the chance. He cut them down like rabid dogs. Yellow were not so shy. They ambushed Riku, ringing over him as their lightning prepared to strike. Riku jumped up and spun around, eliminating them. The Green Rhapsody's were all too easy to be rid of.

Alirah sat in the bleachers, applauding sardonically yet sincerely as Riku exited the arena. "Excellent form." She leaned back, crossing her legs with a complacent smirk, "It makes in brutality what it lacks in grace."

"Calling the kettle black doesn't suit you, Alirah." Riku towered over her. Leaning onto one hand, he brought his face close to hers, "Last I checked you were the one who turned your double into ashes."

Alirah narrowed her eyes impishly, "Point taken."

Aerith, Yuffie, and Tifa giggled off to the side, muttering under their breath in adoration. "You two are so cute together." Aerith squealed.

Riku kissed Alirah's forehead. "We know." Alirah blushed madly. Leon, eyes closed, scoffed with a pleased grin under his breath.

The echo of a slam of a closing door interrupted the humorous and tender moment. Cloud came sauntering in, Buster Blade hanging off his shoulder. Alirah watched the blond boy intently, sensing his hardend sapphire eyes - though facing forward - boring holes into her soul, demanding Alirah not take her eyes from him for even half a second.

The minute his feet entered him into the arena, an intense heaviness filled the air. Riku and Alirah felt pressure weighing upon their shoulders, as if someone had just placed backpacks full of brick on them. Aerith glanced from Cloud to Alirah, seeing the fog of revulsion swirling around them both. Holding her hands to her heart she sighed, curling in as she prayed.

Cloud removed the Buster Blade from his shoulder, taking it up as Stealth Sneak, Shadow Creeper, and Veil Stalker emerged from the confines of the shadows. The three large lizards circled the blond boy, hissing hungrily and licking their chops.

Aerith cupped her hands together worriedly. Tifa and Yuffie rested hands to her shoulders, soothing the apprehension. Leon, Alirah, and Riku kept their gazes locked, stiffening as the three lizards concealed themselves in camouflage.

Cloud spread his feet shoulder width. He held his sword out, grinding his fingers so to ensure he had a firm grip. Closing his eyes he strained his ears to listen for the slightest shift in the heavily pounding footprints.

Stleah Sneak pierced his claws into the ground. Veil Stalker bared his fangs. Shadow Creeper gathered power in his eyes. "HM!" Cloud's eyes flared open, the pupil ignited in gold. Alirah and Riku leaned forward, sensing a sharp increase in power. The three Lizard Heartless turned inward, barely inching in. Cloud whipped himself around full circle, slicing the heads of the lizard, killing them instantly.

Aerith, Yuffie, Tifa, and Leon gaped in shock, but cheered in praise all the same. Alirah and Riku froze, rooted to their spots on the bleachers. Cloud exited the arena as the three heartless dissipated into nothing. Slumping the Buster Blade of his shoulder, he glanced over to Alirah, ripping into her with his crystalized blue eyes.

For a single solitary moment the outside world vanished, leaving Cloud and Alirah the only two in a circle created by their rivalry. Alirah watched in fright as Cloud recluse himself to the top of the stands, eyeing her in a declaration of war. Cloud clenched his fingers challengingly to his sword hilt. Alirah clenched her fist, accepting the challenge.

The world returned to normal, resuming normal pace as the two broke eye contact. Alirah faced the arena, still envisioning the graceful and powerful attack Cloud dealt. "I take your silence and amazement to mean Cloud shouldn't have been able to do that." Riku assumed, breaking her concentration.

"No, he can do it." Alirah mumbled. "But not as clean as he did." Alirah flexed her fingers in and out, recalling the ringing in her hands from the many blows exchanged between her and Cloud. "Cloud's fighting style is abrasive, yet possesses a certain refinement." Riku absorbed her information, looking back down to the arena, imagining Cloud's clean strike. "That strike was far too clean and too swift."

"So then I'm not crazy." Riku buried his lips into his interlaced hands. "Before his attack, I smelt a foul energy emitting from Cloud." Alirah lowered her head solemnly, confirming his suspicions. "Cloud seems to have gotten a little bit of dark assistance." He glanced out of the corner of his eye, "And I think you and I know who helped him."

"That we do." Alirah rose from her seat. "The only question is…" She sauntered along, "When did Hades get the time?" Riku leaned back, pondering the moments Cloud had a chance to slink away and meet with the Lord of the Dead.

Alirah stretched her arms out over her head, grunting in satisfaction as her back cracked. "WOO-HOO!" Yuffie cheered heartily, jumping in the stands. "GO ALI! WOO!"

Alirah face palmed herself in embarrassment. "Even in a memory she's crazy wild."

Her feet entered her into the arena, activating the barrier to keep her inside. Alirah felt a sense of isolation creep down her spine. She glanced to the bleachers, ensuring she was still amongst friends. Riku and Aerith waved to her, smiling warmly. Alirah nodded in praise. Taking a deep breath and exhaling she calmed her anxious nerves, feeling the world around her beginning to lighten. She narrowed her eyes, daring the heartless to come forth so she may dispatch them to Hell. "Bring 'em on." She declared quietly.

"_I thought you'd never ask._" Chills of terror crept throughout Alirah's body. Riku's eyes widened in horror as he rose from his seat. "_Quite frankly I thought you'd never get the chance to do battle._" A black pool of darkness formed in the ground, spanning upward into a portal. Alirah backed away as Vexen formed from the dark mist. Riku gritted his teeth. Aerith and the others arched curious brows. "Good evening, Alirah." Vexen smirked with a bow. "I am pleased to see Marluxia has not marred you…_too badly._"

Riku growled in the back of his throat, grinding his teeth. Alirah clenched a spiteful fist, shaking her head in irritation. "Marluxia claimed you did not send him. This is true." She droned glumly. Her crimson eyes glared fiery daggers into his nonexistent soul. "But you didn't exactly try to stop him, did you?" She snarled venomously. "You didn't try to stop the self-proclimaed graceful assassin perform an experiment, regardless if he killed us or not?" She demanded an answer. Vexen's grin steadily faded. His eyes subconsciously lowered themselves to the ground. Alirah scoffed with a beyond aggravated smile. "Has our relationship truly fallen so far that you send assassins?"

Vexen furrowed his brow in resentment, "According to your exact words," He rumbled in affront, "Any flame in our relationship has long been extinguished."

Alirah flared her nostrils, "So you care just enough to listen."

"Listen, watch…intervene when necessary."

"How very considerate of you." Alirah hissed.

Back in the belachers, Leon desceneded a seat, sitting next to Riku. The other three gathered in close as well, confused by the words being exchanged. "Who is this guy to her?" Tifa asked.

"A friend from her childhood." Riku answered rigidly. "He and six others have known Alirah since she was six."

"What happened to make them like this?" Yuffie asked.

"A cruel joke brought on by a severe twist of fate."

"Tell me, Even," Alirah meandered to the side, "Is this an intervention…" Vexen followed her motion, the two now circling each other, "Or another execution attempt?"

Vexen chuckled deep in his throat, "Always to the quick. Oh how I've always enjoyed your directness."

"Answer me!" Alirah roared.

Vexen exhaled solemnly, drooping his self into the stew of tension he wished did not exist between he…and his favorite experiment. "You and Riku are becoming a problem." He announced dismally. "You especially. Your immediate execution has been ordered." Alirah swallowed a large lump. "But…there may be a contingency." Vexen added, hope in his tone, "There may be a way to avoid severing your soul from your body. And Riku may yet be spared the horror of death as well."

"Really?" Alirah questioned with pessimistic skepticism. "And what way is that?"

Vexen extended his hands out, pleading and beseeching to Alirah's compassionate heart. "Become a Nobdoy." Alirah sighed, annoyed he has yet to give up. "Join us. Your powers will be put to great use. You are already one with darkness." Alirah sharpened her gazed affrontingly. "Becoming a Nobdoy will increase your power. Plus you will be with us again. The seven you once loved and cherished so much – you will be with us once more. Things can return to the way they once were."

Alirah hid her saddened eyes beyond the shadow of her bangs, "If only that were true." She moaned hoarsely. Vexen tilted his head in bewilderment. "As much as I would like to believe so," Alirah slid her foot over the sand, "Things can never go back to the way they were."

"But…Lira…"

"I said my greatest regret was not being able to return." She interrupted Vexen, before he had a chance to guilt her. "This is not true." Vexen blinked in disbelief. "My deepest regret…" She rose her gaze to him, "Is that I cannot change what has already transpired."

"Meaning?"

"Because of the actions of another I was forced to leave. Because of my cowardice I did not return." Alirah flicked her fingers, igniting a balck flame, "And in turn you all grew to despise me, became Nobodies, and declared war upon me for a circumstance I had no control over." The Golden Sight swirled, covering the crimson in a heated glow.

"Then…" Vexen raised a hand to his chest, curling his fingers to grip the pain ebbing in his chest, "You choose death?"

"If becoming a Nobody is the only means to reconcile and earn your forgiveness…" She whipped her hand out to the side. The darkness distorted and twisted, forming Oblivion, "Then our extinguished friendship is not worth rekindling." Flourishing the blade, she adjourned to her stance. _Execution. _Vexen mumbled mentally. "I highly suggest you draw your shield, _Vexen_!" Vexen felt himself tear inwardly. "Because I promise you, I will not hold back for the sake of our past!"

"I know…" He exhaled noisily. "From the moment I entered this arena I knew what your answer would be." Bubbles of ice spiraled to his palm, "Which is why I give you your final ultimatum." Frozen Pride forged itself in an exploding mist of ice. "Either you fight me with all your strength," Vexen growled, his green eyes glowing the coldest icy blue Alirah had ever seen, "Or, as Kingdom Hearts as my witness," He squared off to Alirah in his battle stance, "I will sever your head from your shoulders."

"Then by all means, Executioner," Alirah dug the balls of her feet into the ground, "TRY TO DROP YOUR AX!" She launched herself forward.

Vexen raised his Shield, catching the heavily dealt blow of Oblivion. Black and Blue sparks trickled to the stone. Vexen poured his strength into his arm, grinding Alirah's boots into stone as he pushed her back. Alirah shifted her feet, twisting around and rolling over his shield. Coming behind him she thrust her blade. Vexen stretched his arm back, deflecting the attack. He reached a hand out. A powerful pulse of snow erupted, repulsing Alirah back several feet. She skidded back, managing to bring herself to a halt. Vexen quickly whipped around, swiped his shield, unleashing a crescent moon of ice and snow.

Alirah twirled her blade like a baton, then brought it down straight and hard, splitting it in two. Vexen skipped along in the movements, sending five more crescent waves in a different angle. Alirah slashed, blocked, cut, and deflected the attacks, feeling the ice chill the blade and numb her hands. Vexen unleashed two more waves. Alirah dove over one and rolled under the other. Rolling onto her feet, Alirah threw her blade like Frisbee. Vexen brought the shield up, ricocheting the blade to the walls. Alirah gripped onto the shield, flipped herself over and behind Vexen, and bucking bronco kicked Vexen in the butt. Vexen staggered forward. The ricocheting keyblade bounced off his ribs. Vexen howled in pain. Alirah summoned the blade back to her hand and slashed it across Vexen's back, ripping open the cloak.

Vexen fell to his knees, hissing and gritting his teeth at the steaming scar in his back. Black mist smoked from the wound, searing agonizingly while ice zipped the wound closed. "You warned me to fight at full strength!" Alirah announced, mocking the Academic's previous warning. "Yet you hold back!" She extended her blade challengingly, "Either fight me seriously, Vexen," His organization name tore into the hot wound on his back, "Or I'll just kill you now!"

"You wish for me to be serious?" Vexen chortled maliciously. "Then so be it!" He rasped, hissing under his breath. He slammed a hand to the ground. A powder blue and white ring flashed across the arena. The ground below them became encased in ice. Alirah staggered fearfully, darting her sight over the ice. _Dammit! _"You should feel honored, Alirah." Vexen purred, turning to her. "This will be the second time you experience this!" The ground vibrated rapidly beneath her feet. Alirah shielded her arms over her face. Vexen wrenched a hand up. A clamp shot from the ground, clamping to Alirah's wrist. It yanked her down. Immediately a Rectangular block shot from the ground, pining her hard to the wall. The block absorbed her into the middle of it. One block sprouted from the ground, trapping her feet. Vexen ran up the one block. He jumped up, placed Frozen Pride under his feet, and pushed all of his weight down. Alirah closed her eyes. Frozen Pride slammed into her. Alirah burst through the other side, crashing into the icy ground below.

Yuffie and Aerith closed their eyes, unable to watch. The two cursed their curiosity when they peaked beyond their fingers. Tifa and Cloud nibbled on their gloves, nearly chewing holes through the leather. Riku stood from his seat, struggling to remain in his place and not intervene. Cloud bore his eyes to the spectacle, unsure if he should be concerned or entertained.

Alirah groaned in agony, turning over onto her stomach. She coughed and choked on her blood, fighting to reorient herself…a not be concerned about the buzzing in her ears. "Was that serious enough for you, Little Lira?" Vexen taunted her scathingly, sauntering over listelslly. "Or shall I proceed to tenderize you further?"

"Oh…" Alirah glanced back, blood trailing down her smirking mouth. "You've gotten serious, pops?" Vexen's brow twitched in insult. He then noticed static near her hand. "Sorry…" She turned on one knee. Thunder surged around her hands. Vexen gasped. "I HADN'T NOTICED!" Alirah planted her hands firmly. The thunder dispersed, traveling over every inch of ice, evaporating it. Vexen walked back, trying to avoid being struck. His boot touched a stream. His body – hair and all – electrified inside and out.

The thunder and ice melted away, clearing the arena for the emanating steam. Vexen and Alirah panted heavily, both falling to their knees as they fought to catch their breath. "You have…" Vexen heaved, "Definitely…improved…" He swallowed regaining more wind, "Over the years." He praised proudly, climbing onto one knee. He smiled amiably, "I can still recall a day you couldn't conjure wind without causing a hurricane."

"Nine years…" Alirah panted, getting to one knee, "Is a long time to train." Summoning Oblivion, she stabbed it into the ground, pulling herself onto her feet, "And I spent 12 hours of every day training until my body gave out."

"What of the remaining 12?"

"I was scolded by Minnie while in the infirmary." Riku chuckled under a hand. He stopped when Alirah shot him a glare.

"Those were hours well spent." Vexen kept on his knee, not ready to stand. "But do not think my praise grants you victory." He touched his fingers to his thumb. "I still have another play." He snapped his fingers. Feeling cold fall to her head, Alirah shot her attention up. She gaped in horror. Drilling spikes formed, creating a ceiling of death bound pikes desperately craving to rip through Alirah's flesh. "Let's see how quick you really are." Vexen swept a hand down.

One spike fell. Alirah leapt to safety. The moment her feet touched down another spike fell. One after the other Alirah evaded the ice only to have another fall onto her. Vexen curled his arms about, dividing the spikes amongst the walls. He then crossed his arms over. Alternating walls the spikes launched like torpedoes. Alirah danced and ducked, eyes darting from one wall to the next, barely managing to catch an ice spike before it touched her. She pulled off one last swift pirouette, the final spike slipping through her hair and shattering into sprinkles of water. A hand sprawled out in her face. It glowed bright white. Vexen grinned psychotically, and slammed it in her chest, launching her into the barrier. Alirah's back smashed into the wall, removing the breath from her body.

Aerith and Riku winced. Leon, Yuffie, and Tifa hissed. Cloud hid half his face behind his intertwined hands. "There's no way she'll survie this." Leon rumbled.

"She'll be fine." Riku assured him confidently. "She may not look like it, but Alirah can deal a punch worse than what she receives."

"I hope you're right." Aerith prayed. "Please win, Alirah."

Alirah slid for the ground. A hand clenched to her throat, keeping her suspended from the ground. Oblivion fell from her hand, bursting into glittering lights on the ground. Vexen chuckled victoriously, curling his fingers into her neck. Alirah, panicking, pried at his hand, kicking frantically. "You wished for me to be serious." Vexen aligned a hand to Alirah face, casing the top of his palm with icy claws. "Do you regret your words?"

"I already…told you…my regrets…" Alirah choked, straining to keep conscious. "I…won't…have…" She extended a hand to the ground, "ANY…MORE!" Black and Red fire blazed from her palm, scorching Vexen's legs and boots. Vexen howled in pain, letting her fall to the ground. Alirah tightened two fists, summoning a fire around them. "RAAHHH!" She dealt punches from his wrist to his face, staggering him back. Alirah drew herself back, twirled herself and kicked Vexen square in the stomach, this time winding him.

Vexen lurched forward, grasping his sore body tenderly. Alirah walked over him and hammered conjoined fists into the back of his head. Vexen collapsed to the ground on all fours, spitting blood onto the marble. Alirah panted heavily not from exhaustion, but the rush of sadden adrenaline. "HOW COULD YOU BELIEVE I ABANDONED?" She shrieked, screeching at the top of her lungs. "How could you believe a man," She sucker punched in in the face, "You all had barely met," She punched him again, "Over the girl," She elbowed the back of his head, "You knew for two months shy of a year?" She kicked him in the ribs, shoving him onto his side. Vexen breathed irregularly, fighting against the pain, while listening to her cries. "What could he have possibly said to make you doubt me?" Alirah breathed heavily, eyes glossing over. "What did I ever do?"

Vexen crawled onto his stomach, "He knew you since you were four." He growled, gargling on his pain. "He adored you like his own…yet you attacked him." Alirah arched a confused brow. Vexen glared his green blood shot eyes into Alirah's petrified orbs. "You left the man you called brother for dead in the middle of the town square. And if you could do that to one you called brother…then you could do that to seven strangers."

Alirah barely remembered the night Terra returned to Radiant Garden as Xehanort. But there is one thing she did remember. "The man you speak of was not my brother!" She growled in outrage. "The man you speak of has been the bane of my existence since the moment I laid eyes upon him." Her golden eyes burned with rage. "He wore my brother's face. He attacked me with my brother's body. I defended myself until he and I fell unconscious. That is when Merlin whisked me away."

Vexen hmph'd under his breath, smirking at his ignorance. "I knew it…" He climbed to his feet, hunching over to the burning in his abs. "I knew…something was off…when Xehanort explained his tale.

"What?" Alirah gawked in awe. "You mean…you never believed him."

"Of course not." Vexen scoffed derisively. "He stated you attacked him maliciously and left to hide your shame." Vexen arched an impish brow, "You my dear are not malicious in any sense of the word."

Alirah furrowed her brow in offense. _Ienzo believed that bull? _"WAIT!" She shouted heatedly. "If you knew he was lying, why are you guys so mad at me?"

"It still hurt, Alirah." He stated strongly. "You could have found other means to let us know you were alright."

Alirah dropped her head in shame, "I know…" She moaned. "But…I thought…I hoped, if Xehanort never learned who you were to me, he wouldn't take you." She rubbed her shoulder with guilt, "So while trying to go see you…I also tried to forget you."

"You failed miserably." Vexen smiled.

"I know." Alirah giggled.

Vexen examined Alirah once more, absorbing every inch of her physical appearance, savoring how well she had matured in mind over the years, and claiming a sense of pride he was able to contribute in his previous life. And now, during his time as a Nobody, fate granted him one last boon. He was once again blessed with a chance to watch Alirah grow while journeying through the castle. She faced numerous enemies, battled foes who greatly out skill her, and above all she mustered the courage to continue regardless of losing Hiano.

"Let us finish." He whispered.

"Hm?"

Vexen returned to his stance, feeling numerous stitches pop in his body. "One final strike." He declared. "Make it count." Because one more blow…and Vexen…

Alirah's gold eyes saw what he was referring to. She could see his power waning. If she deals a good enough strike she'll win. But then…Vexen…Even will. "Alirah," Vexen called to her in a reprimanding tone, "Do not waver. For I am a man of my word. And I gave my word to kill you if you hold back." Alirah swallowed a nervous lump, and nodded. Downing her gold eyes, she allowed Vexen to gaze into her red orbs. Alirah exhaled calmly, summoning Oblivion to her hands. She firmed her feet, centered herself, and picked her target. "HAVE AT THEE!" Vexen howled.

Alirah darted forward, blade held up like a jousting rod. The world around them blurred away, mushing together like an oil painting. The road ahead clear itself, giving Alirah a straight path. Vexen lied in her sights. He stepped forward, winding his shield arm in front. Alirah twirled Oblivion back. Vexen swiped out. His shield and the crescent wave that came with the strike missed as Alirah ducked and rolled. Vexen attempted to retract. Alirah sprang herself up, and thrust her blade with all her might.

Vexen gasped dryly, groaning hoarsely. Blood spilled down his jaw. Alirah panted in short choppy breath, eyes winded and in tears. Oblivion pierced straight through his chest, protruding out his back. Alirah arms shook, losing feeling. Vexen puffed tiny huffs of air. From his shoulders, mirage streams and flaked pieced away from his person. His knees grew weak. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. His legs gave weigh. "Even…" Alirah caught him, trying to support him. "EVEN!" She screeched, falling to the ground with Vexen cradled in her arms. "Even? What's-" His whole body began to distort, losing its figure. All over streams of his essence slipped away. Flakes chipped away. _Just like Larxene._ Alirah recalled sickly. "You're dying?"

"Not…technically…" He coughed. "I'm a soul…without a body." He grumbled quietly. "I'm just fading."

_Just fading? _ Alirah spat mentally. _You'd think he's done this before._ "I don't care what you call it." Tears fell down her cheek, dripping on Vexen's brow. "You're leaving." She sobbed. "You're leaving me for good."

"Now…now…" He grunted with a weak smile, "What's this?" He caressed a hand to her cheek, running his thumb under her eye, "Tears? Since when do you cry?"

Alirah wiped the tears away, only to give way for two times more. "Sorry…" She whimpered. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need." He reassured her. He winced as his legs vanished. "I'm the one who should be apologizing." He reached his other hand around, cupping both hands to her cheeks. They were soft, warm – just as he remembered. "Can you ever forgive me?" He requested pleadingly. "Can you forgive an old man…" He grunted with the disappearance of his waist, "For believing the lies of a rat?"

Alirah raised a quaking hand to Vexen's, holding it to her face as she buried her water eyes into the palm. "Of course I can." She wheezed. "As long as you can forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive." Slowly the rest of Vexen began to fade. The remnants of his body fading in and out as he struggled to stay whole for a few more seconds. "I have a final…request." He spoke grudgingly.

Alirah tightened her grip on his hand. "Name it."

"For old time's sake…just one last time…" He licked his lips, "Smile." Alirah blinked in bewilderment. "One more time…allow me to see…the beautiful smile." Alirah bobbed her head languidly, agreeing without hesitation. With all her courage, with all her might, a bright and loving smile spread across Alirah's face. Her eyes, though full of tears, beamed happily. Her entire face lit up the darkness surrounding Vexen. "There it is…" One of Vexen's hands fell to his side. Alirah's smile began to waver. "I'll never forget…" He leaned up, "How much…I love your smile."

Alirah's heart could no longer resist. Tear poured heavily from her eyes. She pulled Vexen in, hugging her tightly, sobbing in his ear. "I love you! I love you so much!" She howled. "I don't care what's happened!" She buried the side of his head. "Please know that I've always loved you, Uncle Even."

Vexen's nonexistent heart warmed at the nickname she had given him so long ago. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. "I know…" He massaged her back. "And I love you." Vexen backed away slightly. His face half there. "Even as a Nobody…" He touched his lips to her forehead one last time, "I love you…" His hand slid from her cheek, "Little…" His head fell back, "Lira…" His entire body collapsed. Before he was completely gone, Alirah touched her lips to his forehead. A little twinkled shine on his forehead. Vexen evaporated from her grasp. Alirah whirled her hands around, holding them to her chest as if still hugging Vexen. The twinkle which shined from her lips then shined in the palm of her hands. Opening them, Alirah was shocked to find Frozen Pride in the shape of a charm.

"Even…"

A hand rested on her shoulder, "Ali…" It was Riku. "You okay?"

"I will be." She promised, rising to her feet. "With time…" She gazed at the charm, marveling in its brilliance, "I'll be fine." Glancing past the charm, Alirah locked gazes with Cloud who was ogling her hostilely. "I'll have to be." Alirah sneered her nose, and clenched the charm vengefully in her palm. "I have another old friend I need to put down."

**TO BE CONTINUED! SO tired...but...I...must...FINISH...(DEAD)**

**I'll finish later. I'll be updating my Black Butler Fic for a while. **

**TILL NEXT TIME!**


	25. A Deal Gone Sour

**A**

**Deal**

**Gone Sour**

**Okay, I lied. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**(****)|(****)|(****)**

An ear piercing whistle screeched throughout the front courtyard, rupturing the ear drums of the six unfortunate combatants within range. Tifa came round and punched a fist into the ground, crushing the hard dirt into sand. Phil gasped and fell back. The whistle dropped to the ground. Yuffie and Alirah grabbed her arms and waist, losing traction in their shoes as Tifa dragged them along in a fit of rage. "You blow that whistle one more time goat man, and I'm stuffing an apple in your mouth and serving you with a side of berries!"

Alirah, hanging on to Tifa's waist for dear life, glared back to the four watching and eating bags of popcorn and soda. "AHH…TIFA!" Alirah shrieked.

"Calm down!" Yuffie cried out.

The two rapidly drove their feet, barely able to keep Tifa back. "FEEL FREE TO JUMP IN ANY TIME!" She howled. She dug her heels into the dirt, creating five inch deep drag marks through the dirt.

Leon swallowed the popcorn with his soda, "No thanks." He waved. "We're fine over here."

Riku shooed his hand, sipping his soda, "You two have fun." He grinned slyly.

"LEON YOU JERK!" Yuffie fought to keep Tifa's arms restrained.

"Riku, you are now on my shit list!"

"You mean I wasn't before?" Alirah bared her teeth in a sinister growl.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" Phil waved his arms, frantically urging Tifa to not kill him. "Easy She-Ra! I'm just here to give you an update." Tifa heaved like a revving car, her eyes glaring death daggers to the satyr. "The cleaning is still cleaning up the water and remnants of ice staining the arena. So it'll be a while before you guys can continue." Alirah stuck out her tongue, accepting half of the blame. "And furthermore," He displayed the lineup clipboard, "There's been a change in duh line up."

Tifa ceased struggling, cocking a bewildered brow, "How do you mean?" Tifa wrenched and swept her arms down, shoving Yuffie and Alirah off. Swirls spiraled in their eyes. They moaned dazedly. "What kind of change up?"

"Because of the elimination of the weirdo in the dress," Alirah knit her brow gruffly, "The other four participants dropped out mid contest." Meaning the heartless bolted, leaving the last six to battle each other. "I'm going to compare scores and the judges will pair you guys up. So I've only got two words for you guys," He erected two fingers, "Rest, relax, and cool off."

"I'm pretty sure that's five." Riku remarked.

"What are you? A mathematician? Get outta here!" Giggles and chuckles sounded from the small group. Alirah and Riku meandered over to the wall of fame, reading the names of heroes who had come and gone in the coliseum. She immediately pointed out Zack's name.

Yuffie, Tifa, and Leon decided it would be fun to explore the town for a while, get a bite to eat. Cloud retired into the lobby. Aerith watched from the side as Cloud ignored her presence. Eerie chills prickled her skin when he walked by. Aerith shied back, shuddering with Goosebumps trailing up her arms. It was almost as if this cold mist surrounded his person. When the doors closed, the cold chill vanished instantly. Was it her imagination? Or did her ears hear Alirah and Riku correctly, and Cloud was in the thrall of something dark?

"Everything alright?" Aerith jumped, hugging the pillar. Alirah and Riku raised their hands, backing away. "Sorry." Riku apologized, smiling comfortingly.

"No…No…it's alright." She breathed heavily. "And yes. I'm fine." Hugging a hand to her arm she shied away, gazing to the ground. "I'm fine."

Alirah folded her hands behind her back, rubbernecking around. Aerith's eyes quivered, her head continuing to turn in hopes of avoiding Alirah's gaze. "Aerith?" The king hearted girl twitched at her name. A sharp sensation struck Alirah in the mind, bringing her brow in a sharp knit, "Alright!" She folded her arms, "Spill it! What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" Aerith squeaked.

"Don't give me that." Alirah commanded sternly. "Something's bothering you and you don't want to tell me."

Aerith opened her mouth to protest. Alirah firmed her brow, boring holes into Aerith's waning mental defense. Finally she sighed with defeat, smiling whilst she mentally cursed herself. "Sometimes I forget, you have this uncanny talent for reading people."

Alirah lightened her expression, "Does that mean you'll tell us what's up?"

"It's just…" Aerith scratching her nails up and down her arms fervently, "Cloud's been…acting weird lately." She imagined him walking by once more, emanating with a freezing chill. Just thinking about it made her shudder. "Normally, despite being troubled, Cloud is warm and comforting to be around. But now he's giving off this negative chill. Almost as if he's a completely different person." Riku and Alirah exchanged troubled glances, feeling their suspicions confirmed. "You two know what's happening, don't you?"

"We have a guess." Riku remarked dismally.

"Please…" Aerith gripped his shoulders, startling him, "Please tell me what's wrong with him."

Riku struggled to speak and keep himself silent. He looked to Alirah who looked to Aerith. Wordlessly she begged and pleaded for an answer. Some sort of an explanation to sooth her frantic soul. Alirah nodded full heartedly. "Okay." Riku rasped.

**(****)|(****)|(****)**

Cloud meandered languidly back into the coliseum, absorbing the blissful sound of silence. Out of the corner of his eye, Cloud caught a glimpse of Phil speaking with an Olympian dressed in gladiator garment.

Skinny fingers drummed onto his shoulders, "There he is." Hades purred into his ear. "That there is Hercules. Hero among heroes and stud among studs," He leaned further into Cloud, hugging his chest against his back, "And the target of your mission." Cloud's eyes sparked in gold, narrowing to Hercules as he and Phil exchanged a few laughs.

"Got it." Cloud mumbled. Slumping the Buster Blade over his shoulder, Cloud trudged for Hercules, golden eyes flaring anxiously.

Hades chuckled under his breath, rubbing his hands together mischievously. "Now to keep to lookie-lous from intervening." He vanished in a puff of smoke.

Phil exuberantly told Hercules about the fights which had been taking place. The talent the young people displayed, their ferocity, determination, not to mention crazy abilities – He wouldn't be surprised if they became heroes one day. Hercules laughed out loud, finding funny how excited Phil despite the demeanor he's been presenting.

"Hercules?" Cloud hissed venomously.

Hercules and Phil brought their attention to Cloud, curious as to what he could possibly want. "Yes. Can I help you?"

"This is one of the combatants fighting to face you." Phil informed his Demi-God student.

"Oh!" Hercules' face beamed happily. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine." He remarked insincerely.

"So what's up?" Hercules asked warmly. "Something I can do for you?"

"Actually, there is." Cloud whipped his blade from his shoulder, startling Phil into jumping behind Hercules. A gold mist covered Cloud's eyes, small glosses alighting like lightning. "You can die where you stand!"

**(****)|(****)|(****)**

Aerith sat on the ledge of the lobby veranda, slouching dismally with a hand to her head. Riku stood over her, nibbling on his lip shamefully. Alirah crawled a hand up her arm with guilt. "I can't believe it." Aerith whimpered. "Cloud…made a deal…with the Lord of the Dead?" She twisted to the standing teens. "Are you two sure?"

"It's the only logical explanation." Riku reassured her. His shame weighed heavier on his shoulders. "There's no way Cloud could acquire that kind of power in less than 20 minutes."

"But why?" Aerith rasped. "What could Hades possibly want with him?"

"I'm not sure." Alirah answered sadly. To be honest Alirah wasn't even sure why Cloud was in the Coliseum the last time. She barely arrived to the Coliseum to pick up Riku and Hiano. After Hades nearly burned her hair off, Cloud appeared to Alirah. She assumed he was there to compete. Maybe it was more than that.

"HEEELLLLPPPP!" Phil panicked, running from the lobby. He skidded to a halt on his little hooves, stopping in front Riku, Alirah, and Aerith. "You guys gotta do something!" He shrieked frantically. "Dat blond kid's going nuts! He attacked Hercules out of nowhere!"

Riku face palmed himself, cursing his ignorance. "How can we be so stupid?" He looked to Alirah, "You and I know Hades hates Hercules more than anything!"

"Hades hired Cloud to kill Hercules!" Alirah freaked out.

"NO!" Aerith jumped to her feet, springing to the door. "CLOUD!" When Aerith reached for the door a strong force repelled her back to butt. "What?" Alirah narrowed her eyes, then darted for the exit into the city.

Riku tapped the door. An aura shield pulsated. "We've been locked out!"

"Locked in too." Alirah pounded away at the city coliseum doors, tempering the shield. "What's going on Phil?"

Phil ran over, beating on the wall himself. "I'm not sure. This has never happened before."

"Then what's going on?" Aerith panicked. "What is this?"

"_Insurance._" A puff of smoke hissed in the center of the courtyard, producing A prissily examine his mangled nails Hades. Alirah and Riku snarled through gritted teeth, extending a hand in front of Phil and Aerith, keeping them out of harm's way. "You see, my little Gladiators and Satyr, as we speak Cloud Strife – Lovely name for a kid with problems – is engaging in a little," He air punched his fists, "Et tu Brute with the Demi-Clod himself."

"What did you do to him, Hades?" Riku demanded to know.

"Absolutely nothing." He cleared lied. Alirah, Riku, and Phil glared skeptically at him. "Okay," He sniggered menacingly, "Maybe I did something." He grinned.

"What have you done to him?" Aerith demanded to know.

"Offered him a deal he couldn't refuse." He purred. "In exchange for killing Jerkules," He grinned hungrily to Alirah, "He gets the power to exact his vengeance," He prodded a finger into Alirah's chest, "Upon you."

"WHAT?" Alirah shrieked.

"AND WHAT DO YOU GET OUT OF THIS?" Riku demanded to know.

"Oh the usual." The hades shrugged his hands. "The soul of the employee, and a new puppet for me to play with."

"CLOUD WOULD NEVER STRIKE SUCH A BARGAIN!" Aerith howled in outrage. "He would never sell his soul for something that was an accident."

"But I'm afraid he did, my naïve little pacifist." Hades mocked, gradually approaching the frantic Aerith. "You see, little Cloud is fueled with rage and hatred." Alirah and Phil ran around and stopped in Hades path, keeping him from Aerith. "He forever blames Ms. Blue hair here for the death of his friend. And so…" Hades snapped his finger. A contract appeared with a stamped image of Hades and Cloud shaking hands. "He signed his soul away just for a chance to make her pay." He chortled.

"We have to stop Cloud!" Aerith shrieked. "Maybe if we intervene-"

"EH,DAH,DAH,DAH," Hades wagged his finger, with a tsk of his tongue, "I'm afraid that won't work."

"Why not?"

"If Cloud fails to execute Hercules," he wriggled his fingers under the contract, "As it so plainly decrees here in black and white – he will be in a breach of contract, which therefore automatically gives me possession of his soul."

"And if he kills Hercules?" Riku challenged.

"Then he's going to come after…" He trailed off and pinched Alirah's cheeks roughly your girlfriend, "Your pretty little girlfriend here…" Alirah slapped his hands away, "Exacting his vengeance and, once again, bequeathing his soul to me."

"So no matter what he does, he's yours." Aerith growled under her breath.

"Pretty much, yeah." Loud rumbles gargled from the other side of the wall. Dust gusted, wafting into the air. Tiny pebbles flung themselves over into the courtyard. "Ooh…" Hades purred, "Sounds like things are getting hot." He giggled. Phil and Aerith sprinted to the door, desperately banging on the aurora shield, praying it would give so they may get to Cloud and Hercules. Alirah and Riku ran their fingers through their hair in aggravation. Aerith pounded both fists on the wall, then dropped to her knees, sobbing in defeat. Alirah's heart broke in half, seeing Aerith's tear trickle to the ground. "So while I enjoy a little gladiator vs. gladiator, here's something to keep you kids busy." He vanished in a puff of smoke, being replaced by a massive maroon colored Guard Armor Heartless.

"You know…" Alirah wagged her finger, grimacing in disparagement, "I never found this particular brand of heartless terrifying." She chimed with a placid shrug. "Now opposite armor – WOOSH – He's a terror!"

Riku bee lined and scooped Alirah up, leaping to safety as the Armor plowed its fist into the ground. "How about we deal with heartless first, get to Cloud, and then criticize."

"We have to get Cloud first." Alirah reassured him. "With the power he has, he could kill Hercules before we get to him." Riku evaded another attack with Alirah still in his arms. Alirah stood up. Riku placed his hands under her foot. With a push of her legs and a host of his hands, Alirah was launched up and over onto the Armor's helmet. The gauntlets pointed their razor sharp fingers and darted for her. Alirah flipped back. Riku jumped up. The two pierced their sword into Armor's torso – Alirah in back, Riku in front. They slid down, dragging a long gash through the seemingly impenetrable heartless. The torso vanished in an instant, leaving a series of hands and feet flying about wildly. "But how do we get to him?"

Riku hissed through gritted teeth knowing she was right…but saw no way to get to the arena with the shield up. "Wait…" A small breeze carrying dust flowed over the roof from the arena, carrying tiny particulates of dust. _The shield doesn't reach. _"Take the roof!" He blurted. "You can get to Cloud through there."

"You sure you can handle this on your own?"

"Please." Riku scoffed. "He's a third rate heartless."

"Besides," Aerith entered onto the courtyard, a staff with thick hilt end in her hand, "He won't be alone." She declared confidently.

Riku cocked a skeptical brow to Aerith, then glanced back to Alirah and whispered, "You sure she can fight?"

"She beat me and Yuffie a while back." Alirah smirked proudly. Riku's jaw dropped, his eyes darting back and forth between Alirah and Aerith, trying to make sense as to how a girl like Aerith beat Alirah.

Riku raised a brow to the height of the roof, doubtful Alirah could reach it on her own. "Think you can make it?"

Alirah glanced up, studying the elevation. "Give me a lift, and maybe I can make it."

"Right." Riku nodded firmly.

"Alirah…" Aerith approached, hugging her staff submissively to her chest, "I know he does not deserve your mercy…" Aerith's body trembled, "Nor do I have the right to ask a favor of you after all this time," Her voice wavered, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes, "But please…" The tears trickled down her cheek, "Do not kill Cloud."

Alirah smiled warmly, "I don't plan to." She flexed a muscle, baring a fist around her keyblade, "I only plan to knock him around a bit." She grinned impishly.

Aerith returned the smirk with an agreeing bob of her head. She then surprised Alirah with a tight hug, "Come back safe. Both of you."

Alirah sighed acceptingly, wrapping her arms around Aerith, "We will." Alirah moved Aerith back, and then nodded to Riku.

Riku moved to the wall, forming his hands into a little platform. Alirah dug her boots into the dirt, creating traction. She sprinted at top speed. Riku bent down. Alirah's boot reached his hands. With a push and a hoist Alirah soared. Her elbows grappled to the ledge, her feet dug into the rough marble stone. Alirah leaned, pushed up, and pulled herself to even ground.

"Meet me in the arena when you're finished!"

Riku and Aerith took their stances as the gloves, hands, and helmet reoriented themselves. "Will do!" Riku shouted back. Alirah climbed over, glaring to the arena…and the grudge match ensuing.

**(****)|(****)|(****)**

Hercules panted heavily. Sweat beaded down his brow, muscles ached and throbbed, feet and body heavy and weighing him down. The Buster Blade sliced through the air, narrowly missing his head. The blades ripped holes in his armor. Hercules back flipped away, only to have a hard boot kick him in the stomach. He slid across the ground, sliding on his back. Hercules groaned in pain, leaning up in a daze at the dark figure approaching.

A dark aura wafted from Cloud's entire person, wriggling and entangling around him. His once sapphire blue eye burned in hot gold, flaring violently. The Buster Blade grinded along the ground, screeching tauntingly as Cloud drew closer to the shuffling Hercules.

"And now…" Cloud raised the blade over the demi god, "To end this." Hercules threw up his arms, praying at least his insane strength would keep the blade at bay. Cloud brought the buster blade down. The cold steel connected with black metal, halting in mid strike.

Hercules peered from beyond his arms, gawking in awe. Grunting as she pushed back against the heavy blade, Alirah fended Cloud's large blade back with her skinny keyblade. A malicious, demonic grin spread across Cloud's face, sending chills down Alirah's spine. _I never knew he could smile. _"I see you've come to die alongside the Demi-God." Cloud cackled, pouring all his strength into his blade. Alirah felt the muscles in her arms straining, the bones ready to break. She held a hand to Oblivion tip, easing the heavy weight from her significantly smaller weapon. Cloud's strength had increased too greatly for her to just hold Oblivion by the hilt. In fact…she was sure his power had grown in itself. "Won't your boyfriend be upset if you die?"

"You get one small handout from Hades," Alirah grunted, struggling to push him away, "And all of a sudden you believe yourself my better?" Hercules' eyes widened in shock. It all made sense now. Alirah's crimson orbs swirled, fading into gold. "Do not make me laugh you pompous pretender!" She growled malevolently. Hercules rolled off to the side, darting for the doors so not to intervene in the fray. "You may have been given a small sliver of darkness," Black ripples waved in her eyes, "But I control it." Mist like tentacles formed from her hand on the hilt, spiraling up the keyblade. "I wield the darkness similar to if I were wielding a sword!" Cloud gawked in disbelief as the Buster Blade began to waver, grudgingly being pushed back. "I command it at will; manipulate it like my own puppet on strings!" The darkness emanating from Cloud retreated to his body, hiding within the Buster Blade. "You are nothing more than a boy given a STEROID!" Alirah whipped her blade down, shoving Cloud off.

Cloud staggered back, caught off guard by the strike. He sneered, gritting his teeth to Alirah, hissing as darkness emitted from her life a cold flame. "I do not fear you, Alirah!" Cloud held his blade at the ready. "Your power means nothing to me!" Alirah sneered her nose, snorting derisively. "My skills have always outmatched yours. AND NOW I'M GOING TO PROVE IT!"

Alirah sighed, rasping agitatedly. "I swore to Aerith I would not kill you!" Flourishing her blade, Alirah withdrew into her stance. "But if I have to, I'll beat some sense into you!"

"So your true colors finally show." He spat venomously. "Did they show when you allowed Zack to die?"

"You're just as guilty as I was for not leaping to his aid! But if you still refuse to admit your inability to act," Alirah dug her foot into the dirt, creating traction for her to utilize, "I'm through trying to convince you!" She shook her head, boring her hateful gaze into Cloud's soul. "I actually envy Zack. At least in death he doesn't have to deal with your bitchy ass!"

"SHUT UP!" Cloud charged. Alirah charged next. Both looped their blades around, meeting with an ear piercing clash of the steel.

**(****)|(****)|(****)**

The helmet zipped around the courtyard, ricocheting off the walls, the torches, and sand. Aerith twirled her staff, repelling the helmet away, only to have it come back at her two times faster. The two gauntlets whistled through the air, fingers fully extended. When Aerith swatted the helmet away, the gauntlets gripped the staff on either side and hoisted her from the ground. Aerith kept a firm hold of her staff, wiggling wildly to get free. The helmet hovered, lining itself up to her. It aimed the pike on its head and charged. Aerith closed her eyes.

Riku leapt from the ground. A bluish white, silver glow radiated throughout Souleater. With a clean slice Riku cut the helmet in half. The boots trudged heavily along, sprinting for Riku as he drifted for the ground. The boots kicked up, soaring into the air. The glow spread to Riku's body. He whipped himself around, created a streaming whirlwind. The boots came in contact with the whirlwind and dispatched back to the darkness. Aerith flipped herself around, bringing her feet to the staff. She stood up, extended her hands out and shouted, "ICE!" Streams of ice sprayed onto the gauntlets, encasing them in a thick coat. As the frozen gauntlets plummeted to the ground, she jumped from the staff in time to see them shatter into little pieces.

"Nice." Riku applauded, gawking in awe. "Alirah wasn't kidding. You're good." Aerith blushed madly, giggling bashfully. Riku eyed Aerith in warm approval, understanding why Alirah respected and admired the elder girl.

An eerie essence radiated through the air, stifling the air in a thick ominous cloud. Aerith grunted under her breath, furrowing her brow. She glanced back to the direction of the arena. An ominous cloud of thick smoke fanned above the roof, spiking and flaring in random spasms. "Alirah and Cloud are fighting." She announced shakily. "We have to get to them."

Riku glanced to the door. The aurora shield was still cast over the door. Riku could maybe make it over the wall. But that would leave Aerith alone. And if Hades shows up, she could get hurt. There was no other means to enter the lobby or arena. How were they going to get inside?

_Boom…boom…_The air rumbled in thunder. _Boom…boom…_The ground vibrated. _Boom…BOOM…_the walls chipped away, beginning to give. "_HAA…AAHH!" _A hole burst in through the wall, exploding dust into the air. Hercules emerged from the dust, panting heavily from exhaustion.

"HERC!" Phil dashed for his so-called rookie. "HERC! I'M COMING CHAMP!"

Riku and Aerith ran to the wavering Demi-God as well. Hercules staggered forward a couple of steps, then dropped to his knees, spitting out saliva he choked on. Phil massaged his hands up and down Hercules' back, easing the sore muscles. "Hercules!" Riku knelt to him. "What happened?" Riku hovered a hand over the numerous bruises and abrasions. Scars trailed all along his body. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" He heaved. "I will be." Aerith rushed to his side. Speaking a quick incantation, Aerith drew her cupped hands in the air, shaping a Curing Bell. It jingled above Hercules, raining green clovers down unto his wounds. Hercules nodded, thanking her. "Not that I don't appreciate the concern," he coughed, "But you have to get in the arena! Cloud and some other girl are going at it! And I doubt they plan to stop before the other is dead."

"I'll hang back here with Herc." Phil volunteered. Reaching behind his back he pulled out a small tub of healing ointment. "You two get in there and prevent a blood bath."

"Right." Aerith nodded firmly.

"Let's go." Riku ran in through the hole first. Aerith followed behind, heart pounding in anxiety. _Cloud…_

**(****)|(****)|(****)**

Sweat dripped, muscles pulsated, nerves ruptured in throbbing pain - Blurs and barrages of strikes ripped through the air, cutting through the dust kicked up by the fierce foot work. Puffs of dark mist huffed into the air. Sparks flashed, hissing to the ground in hot flares. One strike after another rang and reverberated into the hands of the fierce swords. Boots kicked, fists punched, blood splattered to the ground – heavier and harder the blows became each second, not letting up despite the duration.

Cloud and Alirah skidded backwards, growling and snarling rabidly as they breathed hard. They bore daggers into each other's eyes, daring the other to come at them. The dark steam tempered around their bodies, resonating with the fits of rage howling in their hearts. The two charged again, literally soaring across the ground. When their blades met a powerful pulse ring dispersed across the ground, gusting up the dirt in a puff of smoke.

Aerith and Riku charged in, stopping dead in their tracks, gaping in horror. It was as if a dome of pure darkness surrounded Cloud and Alirah, cutting them off from the rest of the world. The fire in their gold eyes flicked, growing brighter. "Ali…"

"Cloud…"

"He idolized you…" Cloud growled, pressing hard against the keyblade. Alirah's boots slid back. "He adored you with all his heart!" His voice shook. "Yet you did nothing!"

"I was exhausted!" Alirah howled, a black stream curled down her cheek in the form of a tear. "I overexerted myself during the rounds! And when Sephiroth attacked he absorbed my energy like a sponge! I was…helpless." She dropped her head, still managing to keep the Buster Blade away.

"I cursed that all I could do was watch. Every day I think back. Thinking if I were stronger…he and I…" Alirah bit her lip, halting her former feelings of love for the black haired boy. Alirah then glared harshly to Cloud. "What about you?" Alirah snapped, pressing back. Cloud kept his footing firm in the ground. "Every day I listened to Zack go on about your skills!" She stressed. A hint of envy lined her voice. "Zack was the better fighter – you and I both know that. But we also know you were the only one who matched him on equal footing!"

"What are you getting at?"

Alirah leaned her head in, forcing Cloud to see the resentment lodged within her soul. "You were Zack's equal! You were stronger than me! You could have saved him, as well! WHY DIDN'T YOU ACT?" Cloud was taken aback by the question, gawking in shock. "I was injured! In the meantime you stood there like a deer in headlights!" Cloud lowered his gaze in shame. "Yet all these years you accuse me of allowing him to die! You solely blame me!"

"I HAD TO BLAME SOMEBODY!"

"THEN WHY NOT BALME SEPHIROTH? WHY BLAME ME?"

"BECAUSE HE CHOSE YOU OVER ME!" Alirah froze, jerking an inch back. Riku arched a perplexed brow. Aerith on the other hand, cupped her hands to her heart, lowering her gaze woefully. "Zack picked you…" Cloud trembled. "I wanted to be in the contest. To be Zack's partner. But instead – because he loved you – he chose you!" Riku blinked in sorrow. Though Alirah and he were together, he couldn't help feeling small twinges of jealousy in his heart. "If I was his partner…if he would have chosen me…" Cloud's hold over the buster blade began to waver, "If we were together…maybe," The dark mass surrounding him died down, "…Just…maybe…"

Alirah sighed heavily, dispersing her dark energy to the wind, and took a step back. The Buster Blade fell into the dirt. Cloud knelt down onto one knee. "You're not the only one who thought that." Alirah droned. Cloud glanced up to her with a curious gaze. "In all seriousness you are a better swordsman than I will ever be. Even back then I knew that. But because of how I felt about Zack, I wanted to prove myself to him, and show him he could rely on me." She scoffed, smiling derisively at herself, "How naïve of me."

Cloud climbed to his feet, dusting himself off. "Not really." He reassured her. "Zack told me he chose you because he believed in you." He sighed in defeat. "I didn't."

Alirah threw her head back, howling in laughter. "Oh I already knew that! You never failed to mention how significantly different in strength we were."

"Well," Cloud shrugged complacently, "It's true."

Alirah slapped her hands to her hips. "It WAS true."

Cloud inched closer, towering over her, "Are you issuing a challenge?"

Alirah stood on her tiptoes, staring defiantly, "I believe so."

"Want to settle this now?"

"Gladly."

Two hard punches nailed them in the head. "OW!" They both howled, holding hands to the swelling knots.

Aerith cracked her knuckles, sneering derisively. "That's enough fighting from the two of you!" She declared.

"But-" They both whined.

Aerith narrowed her eyes, sending shivers down their spine. "EE-NUFF! Understand?" Cloud and Alirah held up the okay sign. Aerith smiled like a giddy little girl. "Good."

Riku snickered under his breath, "Whipped."

"Riku." Alirah's voice chirped. Riku glanced to Alirah, and cringed in abject fear. The smile Alirah wore cast an ominous aura. "Please remember, you and I are traveling together in a place where none care if you live or die." She leaned in, her brow cast with a dark hue, "So I suggest you behave."

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

Aerith giggled at Alirah's expense. Cloud smirked, stifling a chuckle. Alirah and Cloud stretched their aching bodies out, easing the tense muscles. To everyone's eternal delight, the cloud of darkness hovering above Cloud and Alirah had vanished, clearing the bright blue skies for the sun to shine upon them. If only they could say it would remain so.

"WHOA! WHOA! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!" Everyone snapped their attention to the bleachers, gaping in revulsion when they saw Hades trudging down the stairs with his hair a bright shade of orange. "Hold it one Peloponnesian minute!" Alirah and Riku took to their stances. Cloud stood in front of Aerith. "If you _RECALL_, my angry blond friend, our deal was that you fry Hercules and attain your vengeance!" He switched his fingers around. "I didn't specify which order! Only that it had to be done! Not only did you NOT kill Jerkules, but now," He jabbed his hands in Alirah's direction, "You aren't going to kill the red eyed wonder." Alirah snarled through gritted teeth. _I hate that nickname. _"Now where does that leave me?"

"It leaves you to do your own dirty work! "Aerith tromped forward, standing a foot away from Hades. "No matter if you take his soul, Cloud isn't going to blindly serve you! Especially for something as ridiculous as vengeance!"

"Hey!" Hades knelt down, "Sunshine and peace!" Aerith furrowed her brow affrontingly. "ZIP YOUR LIP!" Hades' skin and hair flared red and orange. "No one asked for your OPINION!" Aerith's hair blew back. She remained unfazed.

"I care not if you asked." Aerith gathered ice in the palm of her hand. "You committed a stupid act. So I am remarking upon your STUPIDITY!" She slapped the ice in his face, covering half of it in ice and extinguishing his hair.

Riku gaped in disbelief. "She has a temper?"

Cloud and Alirah nodded their quivering heads, "Oh yeah."

"GRAAH!" The ice broke away from Hades face when he reignited his hair. Hades stepped from the bleachers, running a hand over the imprint left behind. "You…filthy…little…human!" Aerith stepped back, seeing his skin grow brighter red. "How dare you touch ME!" He back handed Aerith, sending her flying toward Alirah.

"AERIE!" Alirah reached out and caught, sliding back as Aerith reached her arms. "Aerie!" Alirah knelt down, cradling the semi-conscious Aerith in her arms. She stroked the strands of hair from her face, revealing the scorch hand print on Aerith's face. "Aerith! Come on! Talk to me!" Aerith groaned, coming too with a groggy fog in her eyes. "Easy, Aerith." Riku ran over, helping Alirah lift Aerith to her feet. "We've got you."

"YOU RAT BASTARD!" Cloud roared. "How dare you?"

"Hey kid, she hit me first!" Hades chuckled. Riku and Alirah set Aerith in the bleachers, hoping she would be safe. "Besides, if ya can't take the heat, don't mess with the Hades."

"You're going to pay for touching her!" Alirah growled, she and Riku gripping their keyblades tightly.

Cloud hissed through his gritted teeth, gripping his Buster Blade by the hilt. "Hm?" Something didn't feel quite right. Gazing at his hand, the dark mist which once surrounded his body retreated back, traveling up his arms. The mist peeled away like a snake shedding its skin. As it reached over his head, the golden glow left his eyes and vanished into the heavens. "What?" He gasped.

"Looks like the terms of your contract were breached." Riku mocked Hades. "Clearly you've done something you weren't supposed to."

"He hurt Aerith." Cloud elucidated. "He swore neither she nor anyone else would be hurt!" Cloud extended the blade out. "Which made the contract void."

"You know what?" Hades swiped his hands, signaling a cease of the boasting, "I don't care." He whispered. "Because as far as I'm concerned," Hades flicked his hands, igniting a blazing flame around them, "YOUR ENTIRE EXISTENCE IS VOID!" Barrels of flames roared from his hands, glazing over the sand. Riku, Alirah, and Cloud all jumped back, spanning out to cover all sides of Hades. The three pushed off from their spots, blades raised. Hades cackled and snapped his fingers. The three blades met in the puff of smoke. The swordsmen gawking in confusion. "Yoo-Hoo. Over here." The three glanced back. "FRY!" Hades launched a large ball of fire. Once more the three leapt to safety. The ball exploded on contact with the wall. Alirah and Riku cast a sheath of pure darkness around their blades. The charged at full speed. Hades laughed again and vanished in a puff of smoke, leading Alirah and Riku to strike blades again. "Nice try kids." Hades mocked. "But I'm afraid you're just too- GAAAHHHH!" Hades howled. A deep gashed was sliced into and across his back. Hissing he whipped around, glaring yellow daggers to Cloud.

Cloud flourished his blade and drove it across Hades' chest. The God staggered back, holding a hand to his chest and back, growling in pain. "You're going to pay for that, kid." He snarled.

"Not before you pay first!" Riku roared. As Hades turned around, Riku struck him several times, driving his blade as deep as he could. He surged dark thunder around his hand and punched him straight in the face.

"This is for touching Aerith!" Alirah howled shrilly. She stabbed Hades numerous times, rolling around him to stab a number of different parts, filling him with holes. Alirah summoned ice to her hands, building a bright glow of snow and ice. "NO ONE HURTS AERITH!" She slammed both hands into Hades' torso, sending ice scaling into the wounds and covering half his body.

"And this…" Cloud drew his blade back, "Is for using me to do your dirty work!" He thrust hard and straight into Hades. The God coughed as the sword pierced him straight through. The ice burned deeper into his skin, bleeding into the wound just dealt by Cloud.

"DAMMIT!" Hades choked. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" He snapped a hand to the blade, curling his fingers into the steel. "Don't think this…is over…you smarmy little brats!" He gargled. "I will…get even! Mark my words!" Hades vanished once again in a puff of smoke, granting Alirah, Cloud, and Alirah victory.

**(****)|(****)|(****)**

Moments later, the Aurora shield cast over the doors finally faded away, allowing ease of access for those who did not wish to travel through numerous holes in the wall. Alirah and Cloud rested Aerith next to Hercules. Riku and Alirah cast cure spells over the injured two, laughing heartily as they mocked Aerith for her battle scars.

Leon, Tifa, and Yuffie reentered the courtyard, stretching their aching necks. On their way back to the coliseum, they encountered an abnormal number of heartless which kept appearing from out of nowhere. It was a relief when the last mile was a straight cake walk.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Tifa gasped, gaping in shock at the level of destruction decimating the land, and Aerith's swelling yet healing bruise on her cheek. "We're gone for 30 minutes, attacked by heartless, and we come back to this?"

"Just another day in Greece." Phil saluted. "But I hope none of you are expecting to proceed with the fight." He announced to them solemnly. "The Arena's destroyed, plus my top fighter is going to be bed ridden for a couple days."

"Not to worry." Riku grunted. "After today, I never want to see another fight."

"Ditto." Alirah moaned.

"Agreed." Cloud said.

"I second that motion." Leon droned.

"AWW MAN!" Yuffie and Tifa groaned, pouting as they sat on the ground. "And here I was hoping to get a shot at Alirah!" Yuffie stressed. "I had a feeling I would finally beat her."

"That, my over eccentric ninja friend, is something that will never happen." Alirah mocked with a proud grin. Yuffie stuck her tongue out, pouting childishly.

"And…" Riku groaned, cracking his back, "Though we'd like to stay, Alirah and I have to go."

"AWW!" Tifa smothered Alirah's face into her breasts. "But you just barely got here." She poked Alirah's up, puppy-dog whimpering. "And I haven't gotten the chance to tease you mercilessly about your boyfriend." Riku grinned proudly.

"Maybe next time." Alirah giggled, pushing herself out of Tifa's iron grip. "But right now…" She nodded grimly, "Riku's right." Alirah glanced back to Aerith. "We have to get going."

"Will we see you again?" Aerith asked hopefully.

"You bet." Alirah promised. "I don't know when…but you'll defiantly see us again."

"In that case, take care." Leon extended a hand to Riku. "And keep an eye on our girl. She has a bad habit of getting into trouble."

"Boy, don't I know it." Riku chortled.

"Hey!"

Yuffie wrapped her arms around Alirah. "Bye, Alirah! Hope to see you soon."

"You know it." Alirah hugged her back. "Aerie," Alirah knelt down, "You take care of yourself, alright?"

"I will." Aerith quickly snuck a kiss to Alirah's cheek. "It was nice seeing you again, Alirah." Alirah blushed madly. She always hated and liked it when Aerith kissed her cheek. Though it was really embarrassing.

"Alirah…" Cloud mumbled her name, "The next time I see you," He extended a fist to her, "You'd better be stronger. Because I plan to settle our fight."

"Deal." Alirah met the fist with her own.

"And don't hesitate to stop by here." Phil offered. "You two have a lot of training to do."

"What?" Riku shrugged. "We aren't hero enough for you?"

"You young yutzes barely pass as junior heroes." Alirah and Riku felt mortally wounded in their pride. "Safe trip kids."

"And good luck." Hercules added.

"Later guys." Riku waved.

"Bye." Alirah followed after him.

**THAT'S IT! NEIT! NINE! NO MORE! I'M DONE! STICK A FORK IN ME! IT'S ONE IN THE DAMN MORNING!**

**Okay. Now I'm serious. I am becoming brain fried with this fic. I'm going to work on black butler and the book I'm writing for a while. But because Chains of Darkness is in my top four fics to finish, I'll return to it soon. **

**I don't care if it seems half assed. That's why I'm taking a break. And Hades was never a real challenge for me. Beat him in less than a minute in the game. **

**I'll do a revision of this chapter at another time. Right now I have another fic I need to work on.**


	26. Not How I imagined

**Not How I imagined**

**Okay. Let's continue. I know I said I'd be gone for a while, but I want to get this finished.**

**(*_*_*)**

**(Basement POV)**

Holding his hand to his chin, Zexion stood pensively in the center of the basement room mumbling under his breath. In the midst of his deep thought, a sharp shift in the air broke his train of thought. A familiar and horrific aroma filled his nostrils. Two familiar scents…one eliminated.

"It can't be…" He mumbled shockingly.

Lexaeus teleported in, his true-to-form stern expression stoned to his face. "Vexen is no more." He reported grimly. He clenched a vengeful fist. "Felled by Alirah."

"It can't be!" Zexion denied firmly. "That's not possible."

"_It is actually._" Alex bragged, porting into the basement. "Saw the whole thing myself." He leaned against the wall, glowering to the floor with a bothered smirk. "Alirah killed Vexen with her own Keyblade."

"But how?" Zexion gasped. "How could she?"

"Alirah knows the Superior's orders." Axel informed the two ominously. "She knows we've been asked to either convert or kill her." Zexion's eyes widened. Lexaeus, arms crossed, sunk his head dismally. "So she decided, if she had to become a Nobody just to have us forgive her, our old friendship is not worth it."

"Meaning she's hardened her resolve." Lexaeus elucidated dourly. "Alirah, should we raise a hand to her, has plans to eliminate us."

Axel shrugged his hands, "Case in point – she killed Vexen. But at least she shed tears over it."

"Alirah may be willing to remove us," Lexaeus rumbled, "But her heart still cares for us." He stared his colleagues down, "Which is precisely why she'll strike against us."

"She'd sooner see us dead than Nobodies," Axel chuckled disconcertingly, "Serving under…the man she despises more than anyone else."

"So what do we do?" Zexion asked, knowing the answer. "Do we proceed? Or do we allow her and Riku to vacate unscathed?"

"Obey orders? Or allow an old friend one last favor?" Axel sucked on his teeth. "Nine years, and a Nobody – still a tough choice."

"Our orders are to acquire her for our team." Lexaeus reminded the two. "If she refuses…we must eliminate her for she will be a blockade."

"Meaning?" Axel questioned.

"Alirah clearly stated our old friendship is not worth rekindling." A black swirling portal engulfed around his body. "You both know the answer." He vanished within the darkness.

Axel sighed dismally. "I was afraid he'd say that."

"As was I." Zexion moaned. "But we knew it was inevitable."

"Yeah…sucks…" Axel teleported out.

"That it does…" Zexion reached into his cloak. He pulled out an old ice-cream stick and gazed at it. "Looks like we'll be settling our wager after all."

**(*_*_*)**

"Ooh…" Alirah shuddered, hugging her arms.

"What wrong?" Riku asked, glancing up from his seat against the white wall.

Alirah shook her head wildly, erasing the Goosebumps from the back of her neck. "There's a disturbance in the air." She moaned, leaning against the wall. She touched a hand to her forehead, massaging her temple in small circles. "I think my old friends found out I killed Even." She chortled weakly. "And they're not happy."

"You don't sound too down about it." Riku chuckled.

"I'm not." She grinned. "In fact…" Her tongue ran over her lips lovingly, "I'm looking forward to the next familiar face."

"About time the Alirah I know and love has resurfaced."

"You mean I wasn't Alirah?"

"Not the one I've grown to love and know."

"Which one is that?"

"The real Alirah is outgoing, bold, brazen, but is also sweet, kind, and passionate." Alirah bashfully folded strands of her hair behind her ear, blushing madly. "But lately…" Alirah's sense of pride dimmed, "I've been seeing this dull, depressed, angry girl who seemed to give up on living."

"Really?" Alirah groaned with shame. "Ew. I can't believe that."

"Believe it. But I'm glad you found your fire again."

"I'm glad you were there to help me find it."

"Of course. You saved me from Ansem. So now I'm here for you."

"Well I hope you'll still feel that way when and if my other friends show up." Alirah forewarned him. "Because by the looks of things…I'm going to be down seven more friends."

Riku exhaled solemnly, understanding her worry. "Judging from what Vexen said, none of them expected you to have the stomach to kill him." He scoffed derisively. "Obviously they were wrong." He surreptitiously boasted. Alirah groaned sickly, sinking into herself. Riku cringed, mentally cursing himself. "Sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

"No…" She rasped. "I'm just…confused…"

Riku stood up, meandering to Alirah's side. "About what?" He touched a hand to her shoulder. Alirah lowered her head, wishing to hide her sorrow. "Talk to me, Ali."

"You would think I'd be wallowing in a corner somewhere, balling my eyes out at having killed Even." She explained, stressing the tip of her confusion. "But in truth…I feel relieved."

This took Riku aback. "Why?"

"Because…" Alirah tilted her head back, "Because…" She sighed, "Because I'd rather Vexen…and the others be departed, than have to face them again."

"_Precisely what Lexaeus said._" Axel cackled. Alirah and Riku shot their glances to the right hand wall. Axel was leaning against the wall with a smug grin. "Scary how well that man knows you, even after all this time."

Alirah furrowed her brow, fuming through the nose. "Scary how well any of you seem to know me after all this time!" She pushed up from the wall, standing across from him. "Or that you would care to remember!" Riku remained leaning against the wall, wishing to give the two space. "After all, your boss did put the green light over my head." She bent forward, glaring defiantly, "My only remaining question is, was this order given before or after you all made a first attempt to kill me?"

"After." Axel answered unwaveringly. "The Superior believes you an asset as well as a road block." Riku curled his fingers in, ready to lash out with Souleater. "Obviously, due to your recent skirmish, you know what you've been labeled."

"And on that note," Alirah summoned Oblivion to her hand, "Perhaps you can say hi to Even for me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Axel raised his hands in surrender, "Easy Little Lira." He cooed. "I'm not here to cause trouble."

"That'll be a first!" Alirah's eyes ignited into gold. Orange-Red , the common trait of Lea. "Since the moment you guys saw me you've done nothing but try to kill me! AND FOR WHAT?" Dark mist emitted from her head and shoulders. "Because you believed the lie of a man you barely knew?"

Axel sighed drearily, "So you know about that?"

"About how your leader…" She stalked closer. "THE ONE WEARING MY BROTHER'S FACE!" The must flared like a wild fire. "LIED THROUGH HIS TEETH ABOUT WHY I LEFT!" Riku grabbed her arm, not wanting her to begin something not necessary. "AND…" She hissed though her gritted teeth, "And…" Her voice trembled, "How all of you…were DUMB ENOUGH TO BELIEVE IT!"

"Lira…" Axel duck and covered to the ground. A powerful barrel of black fire roared, splashing over the wall. Axel watched in abject horror as the fire raged from the palm of Alirah's hand, and torched the wall jet black.

The fire died down, leaving a trail of ash on the floor and a tree like scorch mark on the wall. Alirah panted heavily, letting her arm hang limply. Her hair hung raggedly, casting a psychotic hue over her as she panted.

_Zexion wasn't kidding…_Axel quaked, _Her magic's gotten better. _"DON'T…CALL ME THAT!" Alirah screeched. "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!" She jabbed a commanding finger toward him, "You…and EVERYONE ELSE lost that the moment you put me in this position!"

"We didn't put you anywhere!"

"JOIN OR DIE! I believe those are the terms of my ultimatum!" Axel bit his lip. "Your orders: acquire me or kill me." Managing to get away from Riku's hold, Alirah meandered to Axel, knelt down, and got as close to his face as possible. "Now are you going to try and tell me you had nothing to do with it? Or are you still going to try and make this – a once six year old girl who was unconscious and scared – my fault?"

Axel lowered his gaze shamefully to the ground, curling his lip under her upper teeth. "I'm sorry, Lira…" He moaned.

Middle knuckle protruding, Alirah connected a fist with Axel's face, breaking his nose sideways. Axel, held his nose tenderly, groaning. "I said never to call me that." She rasped. "And unless you're going to tell me the hit is removed," Rising to her feet, she meandered off, "Don't ever speak to me again."

Riku, with only a harsh glare, followed after Alirah, feeling the rage her person emitted. Axel hissed in agony, climbing to his feet. Blood dripped onto his glove. He snorted, laughing at himself. _She sure has toughened. _"I was ordered by the current boss to observe and take action should it be needed." He called out to her. Alirah and Riku continued to walk, not bothering to glance back. "I am also ordered to eliminate traitors…" His portal surrounded him as he reached into his cloak, "And there's a pink traitor who crossed a line." He flicked the card.

Alirah stopped on the steps, eyes widened. She whipped back, only to catch a glimpse of Axel vanishing, and a card flying into Riku's hand.

Riku analyzed the card, feeling their journey reaching its climax. "Pink traitor?" He hummed. "Sounds like that guy we ran into."

"That it does." An impish smile graced her lips. "He always was two-faced when it came to those he didn't like." She reminisced.

"Meaning?"

Alirah smiled confidently to him. "Meaning he may be our only ally in this place."

**That's it for now. Next up, the world where a boy refuses to grow up. But later. I have another fic demanding my attention.**


	27. World of the 4th Floor

World of the 4thFloor

Neverland

Alright, let's get to it

(-)

(Riku/Alirah POV)

Leaning against the wall nearest the door, Alliahnna mindlessly ran a loving thumb over Vexen and Hiano's charms. With each gentle caress memories of her time with them flowed into her mind, allowing her to relive all moments of the happiest times in her life. How quickly one trip through a castle of memories can change bliss to torment.

"This is the fourth floor." Riku mumbled meditatively. "Three more after this and we're out." He inspected the card scathingly, able to imagine the journey they would embark on in order to reach the exit. "So why does it feel like we have 13 more floors to go?"

Alirah tucked the charms into her pocket. "Master Eraqus once said," Alirah sighed reminiscently, "When the end is in sight, the path seems longer." Pushing from the wall, she tucked her hair behind her ear, "But the long journey makes the ending all the more victorious."

"Then I'll feel like after this." Riku jested.

"I'll be empress of the universe."

"In that case, Empress," He bowed, motioning his hands to the door, "Shall we continue?"

"Why not?" She shrugged. "No use hanging around here."

Riku couldn't agree more. The less time they spent in the castle altogether, the better. He touched the card to the door. As expected it opened automatically with a blinding light following. Mentally both Riku and Alirah prayed their visit to the next world would be short.

(-)

(Basement POV)

Lexaeus obsessively tapped his chin, watching attentively as Riku and Alirah entered through the door. For a reason he could not explain, Lexaeus felt a sharp pain in his stomach and chest. Images of Alirah as a child filled his mind. Her bright smile, cheerful laugh, carefree attitude – no darkness could ever dim her bright persona. He jabbed his fingers over his eyes, massaging irately with low growls.

"Erase them, Lexaeus." He ordered himself. "Erase all memories!" He snarled. He slid his hand partially halfway down his face. "They no longer matter."

(-)

(Riku/Alirah POV)

A wooden door creaked open loudly. Riku and Alirah stepped onto wooden floors, entering onto a deck of some sort. Crisp clean and slat air touched their faces, relieving the tension of their journey. True bliss. Bliss which didn't have a chance of lasting long.

"Ugh…" Alirah moaned sickly, leaning a hand to the wall. "Someone stop the weaving." She lurched, puffing her cheeks as she felt her lunch about to come up. "Oh god…" She slid to her knee's, hugging a crate. "Why are we weaving?" She slapped a hand to her mouth. "Please stop…weaving…" She threw herself over the side, hurling with a pathetic moan. "Oh…make it stop."

Riku meandered to her side and massaged her back. The soothing laps of water padded against it ears. Curious, he glanced over the edge. Water crashing against a hull was seen below. "The ocean?" He chirped bewildered. Alirah glanced up with lifeless eyes. "We're on a ship!" He gasped.

"Oh man…" Alirah dropped her head in agony, "Please tell me it's not the Jolly Roger." She threw up some more.

"I'm afraid so." Riku chuckled. "What other ship do you know that has cheap wood flooring like this?" He jumped up and down, squeaking the boards. Alirah groaned sickly, interrupting his fun. He leaned in close to her. "And how are you sea sick already?" He teased. "You've been on the ship before."

"After Atlantica I became sick of the sea." She moaned. Her face turned several shades of green. "And regardless, I could never put up with the smell of this ship."

"I know what you mean." Riku laughed. "You'd think Hook could stand to clean this place once in a while."

"You rotten scalawags!" The two froze. "I happen to take great pride in my ship!" Moving their heads stiffly, Captain James Hook meandered listlessly on deck, hand to his hip. "The smell your flimsy noses are detecting…" He drew his scabbard, aiming it threateningly to Riku and Alirah, "Is the odor of stow away bilge rats!"

On cue pirate heartless, flying pirates, and the command ships appeared on deck, surrounding Alirah and Riku. A couple flying heartless rose from the sea, making their entrapment official. Unfortunately, in such a small place, Riku and Alirah were at a great disadvantage. But it didn't stop them from standing back to back to prepare for a fight.

Hook chuckled derisively to them. "I advise you both strike your colors." He swung his sword about threateningly. "A girl and boy stand no chance against me and my hoard."

"Would you care to bet on that?" Riku snarled. "TWINKLE TOES!"

"BAH!" Hook gasped, taken aback. "How dare you insult me in such a manner boy!" He jabbed his sword forward. "Lest you forget who possesses the upper hand here!" The heartless, on cue, encroached on Riku and Alirah, tightening the space. Alirah felt the ship sway even rougher, agitating her stomach. Riku grimaced. _I didn't think it was this bad._ "You cannot hope to stand against me, boy." Hook announced smugly. "Least of all with your young lady friend not able to grasp her sea legs. Surrender now or pay with your lives."

Alirah shot to her feet, instantly becoming light headed. Riku caught her as she swayed forward. "I HAVEN'T SURRENDERED A DAY IN MY LIFE, POPS!" Alirah's stomach gurgled sickly again. Her face turned green and she rushed back to throwing up over the side. "Oh my god, make it stop…" She begged.

"Suck on a lemon." Hook advised. "The citrus easing the nerves and acids in the stomach."

Riku and Alirah raised thumbs, "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Hook chortled. "In the meantime you both can consider your options in the brig." Hook snapped his fingers. A trap door opened under Riku and Alirah.

"WHUH! AH!" The two cried out as they fell. The trap door closed, enlisting a smile to Hook.

"Captain…" Mr. Smee waddled to his captain's side, "The prisoners are locked away."

"Good." Hook twirled his sword and thrust it into the air, "Get this ship underway!" He commanded his heartless. "And keep an eye on our _guests_. With the added two, things are surely to get rowdy." _Tick-tock. _"AH-HA!" Hook cowered behind Smee. "Did you hear that, Mr. Smee?" He panicked. "That accursed ticking!"

"That was the heartless." Smee pointed to the deck. One of the Pirates was clopping its feet. Which, to a pent up and paranoid pirate, sounded like a clock lodged in the stomach of a certain crocodile.

"Oh my poor nerves." Hook moaned somberly, slumping to the floor. "I don't know how much more I can take."

"Oh, there-there, Cap'n." Smee pet his head soothingly. "This might ease your pain." He announced cheerfully. "You-Know-Who has been chain and restrained in the lower levels. So he can't fly away." He fluttered his hands like wings. "And our lady prisoner is being kept locked up tight in case he becomes too hard to handle."

Hook sniffled loud and hard, composing himself. "Mr. Smee, you always know how to cheer me up." He wheezed. "Ensure the lady remains in one piece." Hook twisted his hook in his mustache. "So I may rend her to pieces when the boy becomes active."

**(-)**

"UGH-HO!" Riku and Alirah groaned in pain. Both had fallen onto a hard wood floor, sprawled out like ragdolls. On a plus note, Alirah landed on top of Riku this time. She was sprawled over his waist. But she was in too much pain to notice. "I'd hate to restate the obvious," Riku groaned, pain pulsating through his back, "But we're DEFINITELY on Old Man Hook's ship."

"YA DON'T SAY?" Alirah bellowed. She grunted as pain spiked in her spine. "Well…" Alirah heaved to her knees, "On a good note," She climbed via the wall to her feet, "I consider this a saving grace." A woozy dizziness swirled in her head. She clapped her hands on her cheeks, erasing the sea sickness. "Hook's good at fencing," She stretched, "But unlike Jafar or Hades he's sloppy with magic."

"BUT," Riku added strongly, "He does have three armadas worth of Heartless at his command." Riku curled up, and leapt to his feet. "And he's a good tactician."

"Which is the only reason Maleficent kept him around." Alirah giggled grudgingly. "Were it for Will, Courage, or fiber he would have been fired long ago."

"Regardless…" Riku opened the two doors, each leading to a different corridor, "We need to find a way on deck." He closed the doors, unable to decide on a path.

Alirah was befuddled by the suggestion. "Didn't you rove this ship?"

"Didn't you?" He questioned strongly.

"Only once when I was with you."

"Same here."

In reality, neither teen possessed any knowledge of the ship's interior. Henceforth, neither one knew which door would lead them to the deck or to the restroom. They both groaned cursedly and face palmed in a small defeat. Though they really shouldn't have been too surprised. For the last dozen floors they've been visiting worlds of their memories. Odds were they would come to Neverland. So it was their own fault for not taking the time to familiarize themselves with the ship.

"HEY!" They both howled at the narrator. (I cannot help being honest. :3 )

Just as the two were ready to pounce their narrator, a strange orb of sprinkling light and dust emerged from a small phone like hole in the wall. Riku and Alirah watched in a trance as the orb circled the ceiling excitedly. The orb then swirled around them, alternating as if examining them.

"Hey…" Riku trailed off, watching the orb circle him, "Isn't that…?"

"The pixie that travels with the weird kid in the green tights." The orb proceeded to circle Alirah, changing red as it sped up. A ring of heat grazed her skin. "Whoa! OW! HEY! THAT'S HOT!"

"HA!" Riku threw his head back. "I think you upset her!"

"GAH!" Alirah swatted her hands for the pixie. "GET AWAY! STUPID BUG!"

Riku folded his arms, lowering his head in deep thought. "I think her name…was…" He hummed whilst ignoring Alirah lose a battle with the swift pixie. Riku snapped his fingers, "Tinker Bell? YES! Her name is Tinker Bell." He shouted in self-congratulations. "And the _weird kid _you mentioned – Peter…Pan," Yeah, he was sure that's what he name was. "Tinker Bell is friends with him."

"Well goodie for her!" Alirah shouted at him. Tinker Bell pelted her in the head four times. "YOW!" A red pot mark formed on her forehead. "WILL YOU STOP IT?"

Riku held his hand flat to the side of his mouth, "Maybe if you apologize for calling Peter a weird kid, she's back off."

"FINE! FINE!" Tinker Bell heatedly pulled at Alirah's hair. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Tinker Bell let the hair go, and ended her onslaught with a punch to Alirah's nose. "OW! WHY YOU-" Alirah raised a fist. Tinker Bell hid behind Riku. "GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT LIKE PIXIE!"

"She did, remember?" Riku laughed. "And you lost."

"I DID NOT! She wouldn't sit still!"

Riku sighed dismally, shrugging his hands, "You never could lose gracefully. Even against me you made excuses."

"You cheated!"

"I'm better than you."

"Wanna bet?"

"You'd lose. And I don't take checks."

Tinker Bell quickly ricocheted between their foreheads, pelting them back a small ways. "OW! WHAT!" They both howled, massaging their sore heads. Tinker Bell zipped for the door leading out of the storage hold and pointed excitedly.

"I think she wants us to follow her." Riku stated.

"Maybe she's leading us to Peter."

"He was on the ship last time." Tinker Bell kicked at the door, urging them to hurry. "Okay, okay…" Riku groaned. "We're coming."

"Demanding isn't she?" Alirah giggled, following after Riku.

"All women seem to be."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Alirah fumed, she and Tinker Bell in his face.

"Nothing." Riku escaped out the door, and bowed to the corridor. "Shall we continue?

Alirah grabbed him by the collar and yanked him forward. "You are now, officially, on the top of my shit list."

A question mark formed over his head. "Was I ever at the bottom?" He asked in doubt.

Tinker Bell grabbed the two by the hair and pulled. "ALRIGHT!" Alirah hissed.

"OW! WE'RE COMING!"

Lugged around by Tinker Bell, Alirah and Riku entered into a rather open room. A large wooden block sat in the middle, holding the pillar for the main mast in place. A long thick block like beam stretched from one side to the other. By the looks of the structure, Riku and Alirah were safe in assuming they were on the lowest floor.

Tinker Bell took flight up a ladder which obviously led to the next floor before the deck. Riku climbed first, seeing as how Alirah was wearing a skirt. Tinker Bell zigzagged around the upper floor, scouring it for the heartless. Riku reached the top and scanned it himself. So far nothing. Alirah then climbed her way up.

A black puddled bubbled on the wall. Alirah stopped mid-climb. A pirate shot from the puddle, tackling Alirah to the floor. Three more pirates appeared around her. "ALI!" Riku ran to aid her. An Air Pirate ported in from the ceiling, looped around, and rammed its fists into Riku. He flew back, landing in the hands of two more Air pirates. Tinker Bell retreated to the ceiling.

Alirah groaned in pain. Her head was in a daze. The four Pirates raised their swords over her. Alirah raised her hands and slammed them on the floor. A sudden puff of fire exploded from the floor, startling the four heartless back. Alirah jumped to her feet and summoned oblivion. She twirled it like a baton, brought it over her head, and then from left to right slashed the blade through the necks of the Pirates. They dispersed to the darkness, leaving no trace of their presence.

Riku's head listlessly weaved around in a circle. He coughed and choked to gain his wind back. He shook his head, shaking away the jitters. The two Air Pirates restrained his arms spread eagle, barely allowing his feet to touch the ground. The third Air Pirate gained momentum and charged full force. Riku pulled his weight down, touched the ground, and kicked his feet up. The toes hit the charging Air Pirates chin, smashing its head through the ceiling. Upside down, Riku cast thunder from his palms, shooting the two pirates into the opposite walls. One Air Pirate appeared from the wall, arms spread to constrict Riku. Souleater materialized in his hands. He twirled the sword and stabbed backwards. The Souleater pierced through the chest of the heartless, destroying it.

"I guess we're heading in the right direction." Riku stated.

Alirah popped up from the ladder, "YA DON'T SAY!"

"Do you plan to be a smart ass the entire way?"

"Sorry," She climbed to the floor, "It's the wooziness."

"Noted." Tinker Bell tugged on Riku, urging him to open the door. "Alright, we're coming."

"Can't believe we're being whipped by a fairy." Alirah grunted, fixing her skirt as she stood.

"Aren't you whipped by Aerith?" Riku asked, opening the door.

"She's not a fairy." Alirah reminded him harshly. "She's a woman with a glare scary enough to make Maleficent cower."

"If only it were so easy." Riku chuckled.

"If life were easy, I doubt we'd be key bearers."

"Too true." Riku and Alirah chuckled at their own little joke. Tinker Bell rolled her eyes and continued down the hallway. One two…Tinker Bell flew past four doors, cryptically studying them as she searched for a specific door. She put her ear to one of the doors. A muffled whimper groaned beyond the door. Tinker Bell's eyes widened. _Ding! Ding! Ding! _She fervently pointed to the door. Fluttering her wings rapidly she pushed against the door, desperately trying to get it open.

"Hang on." Alirah urged, running to the door. "We'll get that." Alirah jiggled the handle. The door was locked. Alirah rammed her shoulder into it. No luck.

A hand clamped to her shoulder, "Allow me." Riku edged her back. "This requires a little muscular finesse."

Alirah raised her hands, backing away from the door. "Be my guest."

Riku bowed his head in thanks, positioning himself in front of the door. He shifted his shoulders, cracked his neck, and bounced on the tips of his toes like a boxer. With a powerful kick, Riku crashed the door open, nearly wrenching it off its hinges.

A young woman in a blue nightgown, tied up and gagged in a corner, screamed beyond her gag in fright. Welling balls of tears hung on the corners of her eyes as she gaped in fear. When Riku and Alirah took a step forward, the girl shuffled away, cowering further into the corner.

Alirah and Riku recognized the girl. Her name was Wendy Darling, a friend of Peter Pan's. The two cautiously approached the girl, stepping lightly with their hands visible. "It's alright." Riku assured her with a soothing drone. "We're not going to hurt you." Wendy continued to retreat from them, begging them under the gag to stay away. Riku and Alirah stopped pursuing. They'd rather help Wendy without bringing her to suffer from a heart attack.

Tinker Bell zipped past Alirah and Riku, fluttering in Wendy's face. Wendy relaxed seeing the familiar pixie. Alirah came around Wendy, kneeling to her bound wirsts. "Please stay calm," Alirah chimed gently. Riku knelt to Wendy's bound ankles, "We're friends."

Wendy sighed with relief when the rope left her ankles and wirsts. She undid the gag around her mouth, taking in a breath of fresh air. "Thank you all." She smiled gratefully. "Forgive my suspicions. Pirates look remarkably like other people."

"Understandable." Alirah agreed. Riku helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She promised them. "I may not look the part, but I am tougher than I appear." Riku and Alirah were sure of that fact. Wendy was a bit of trouble when Hook tried to capture her. "Where are my manners?" Wendy knocked her head, cursing herself. "My name is Wendy, Wendy Darling."

"I'm Riku. This is Alirah." Alirah bowed her head.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Wendy curtsied. "Once again, thank you for your help."

"Our pleasure." Riku said. "How did you get here?"

"To Neverland or the ship?"

"Both." Alirah answered.

Wendy curled a hand to her chest. A saddened expression darkened her face. "At home, in London, my father decided I was old enough to leave the nursery. That's when Peter came and whisked me away to Neverland." Sounded like an old romance fairytale to Alirah and Riku, and they weren't ones for fairytales. "Captain Hook and his pirates ambushed me at Peter's hideout," She sat on the bed against the wall, "And that is how I ended up on this ship."

Though Alirah already knew the answer, "Did Hook ever say why he kidnapped you?"

"Only that…" She searched the recesses of her memory, seeing as the trauma of capture impaired it slightly, "I will be the lynch pin that allows him to clip the maddening canary."

Tinker Bell slapped her hands to her head, panicking wildly. She pulled on Alirah's hair, urging her to pay attention. "What's wrong?" Alirah asked. Tinker Bell flailed her arms, earning Wendy and Riku's attention. Tinker Bell soared around the room, doing acrobatic tricks, and…flapped her elbows like…from what Riku, Wendy, and Alirah could surmise, crowing like an animal?

"Peter!" Wendy screeched in fright. "Peter's here!" She announced frantically to Alirah and Riku.

"Are you sure?" Riku questioned her, stressing her to ensure her statement.

"Positive." Wendy assured him with a firm nod. "I saw Peter fly to the ship hours after Hook captured me." She lowered her head, staring worriedly to the wooden floor boards. "I've never heard such a scuffle." She looked to the ceiling. Alirah and Riku stared to the ceiling as well. They imagined the top deck. "Boots stomped, swords clashing – the most horrible silence filled my ears. Almost as if someone turned off the sound with the flick of a switch."

"Peter must have come here looking for Wendy." Alirah assumed. come looking for Wendy.

"That's when Hook sprang." Riku finished. "They ambushed him."

"More than ambushed, I'd say." Wendy added angrily. "Peter's not the type to be captured so easily." Alirah and Riku were inclined to agree. Peter was…indirectly a hand full. Seeing as they never really dealt with him. "How swift the fight ended, and the level of silence – I doubt Peter lost by Hook's hand alone."

"Hook has a ton of heartless under his thumb." Riku informed her. "Maybe one of them snuck up on Peter. They got us."

"If that's the case, then where's Peter?" Alirah asked in confusion. "There's no way Hook just…threw him overboard."

"He didn't." Wendy told her. "After the fight, I heard the pirates drag something below deck." Tinker Bell dinged in alert, pointing to the door. She acted out the doors in that cabin hold Alirah and Riku were in, and opened the door they missed.

"The other door in the cabin hold." Riku reminded Alirah. "It leads to the lower holds of the ship."

"Peter has to be there." Wendy urged them. "It's the only place he can't fly from without being ambushed."

"Or get to you without heartless coming for you first." Riku added. Wendy raised a brow of confusion. "Those heartless were ready to chop off our heads as we got closer to you." Wendy's eyes widened in horror.

"They were probably a trap for Peter," Alirah confirmed, "In case he escaped."

"Then…" Wendy studied the ground, "Does that mean Peter is still imprisoned?"

"Most likely." Riku answered.

"Then we must go save him!" Wendy declared. She pushed past Alirah.

"Whoa now!" Riku stopped her with a palm to Wendy's chest. "WE…" He addressed himself and Alirah, "Are going after Riku." Riku pinched Tinker Bell's wings and placed her on Wendy's shoulder. "You two are staying here."

"WHAT!" Wendy blurted, Tinker Bell dinged. "Why?"

"For all we know the heartless will swarm us going after Peter." Riku explained stressfully, "You two – no offense – would drag us down."

"I don't disagree," Alirah spoke softly, "But what's to say the heartless won't come after her."

Riku was caught in the middle – a rock and a hard place. A really hard place. To all appearances, Wendy could never have been discovered. Alirah and Riku could close the door, lock it…never found her. But the heartless they fought…they could have had spies – walls with ears and eyes – watching them before, after, and during the fight. They could come after Wendy the moment Alirah and Riku turn their backs. But if Wendy tags along…there's no guarantee they could protect her. Especially not in a tight space like the ship's hold. They could hit Wendy on accident.

"Please!" Wendy blurted, unable to take the pensive silence. Riku and Alirah glanced to the girl, shocked expressions plastered to her face. "Please, you must take me with you!" She urged them pleadingly. "There is something I must tell Peter…" She trailed off, quieting her hysteria, "And it cannot wait anymore."

Alirah and Riku exchanged dubious stares, doubting it was wise to bring her along. But from the fire in her eyes she was determined to see Peter. She may follow without their knowledge. Alirah and Riku nodded. "Okay," Riku sighed in defeat, "But you and Tinker Bell stay close." He ordered.

Wendy and Tinker Bell's face brightened happily, "RIGHT!" They cheered.

Alirah and Riku groaned, putting their faces into their palms. "We're going soft." Alirah cursed.

"No kidding."

(-)

"WHAT!" Hook blurted. He rolled his arms over the desk, casting all contents – paper, book, quill – onto the floor. Mr. Smee cowered beyond the desk, watching in terror as Hook's letter opener impaled the bed post. _Nice shot. _Smee thought. "Those kids aren't in the hold?" He roared. He reached over the desk and yanked Smee to his feet by the cap. "HOW ON EARTH DID THEY GET OUT?"

"The heartless found pixie dust on the ground." Smee informed his frothing at the mouth captain.

"That rotten pixie!" Hook leaned on the desk, twirling his hook in the mustache. "She must have picked the locks and aided in their escape."

"We followed the trail all the way to Wendy's room." Smee shrugged his shoulders, "Unless Tinker Bell's been lifting weights, those kids bowled her door open."

Hook grumbled heavily, massaging his finger tips on his eye lids. "So now the stowaways, the pixie, and the lynch pin are roving my ship." He slumped into his chair, leaning lazily to the left. "No doubt they are on their way to Pan as we speak."

"Not to worry." Smee encouraged with absentminded elation. "There are heartless all over that corridor." He reminded Hook in an attempt to cheer him up.

"There were heartless all over Wendy's corridor as well." Hook lunged a hand in the general direction. "And we both know where she is at now." Hook caressed his hook with abhorred nostalgia. Images of Peter cutting off his hand, feeding it to the crocodile – fresh in his mind as the day it happened. "I WILL make that wretched boy pay for what he did to me." He grumbled mostly to himself. Smee felt the dully lit yet fire flaring daggers in his eyes piercing into the desk. "And I know how." The light returned to his eyes. Hook sprang from his seat and paced around the desk. "I know how to fix this."

"How Cap'n?" Smee asked.

"Once our little bilge rats find Pan," He squeezed Smee's cheeks, "Their guards will be down." He plopped the fat man to the ground. "Everybody knows children lower their guards amongst friends."

"These are no ordinary children, Cap'n." Smee warned his captain ominously. "They fought the heartless like they were nothing."

"Nuance." Hook shooed away. "The strongest of fighters, the bravest of warriors," He erected an educating finger, "Always has a weakness." Smee raised a confused brow. "All we need do is get Wendy in our grasp," He crushed imaginary figure of Wendy, "And the others…" He purred gravelly, "Will fall into place

(-)

"UGH-HHH!" Wendy shuddered in terror.

"What's up?" Riku asked, opening the door to their hold.

Alirah touched a hand to Wendy's back. "I felt a cold chill." She rubbed her hands on her shoulders, erasing the goose bumps from her skin. "A very ominous chill." He muttered, meandering for the adjacent door in the hold.

"Maybe Hook knows she's out." Alirah proposed.

"Either that or the heartless are waiting outside this door." Riku touched a hand to it. "Yep. We've got heartless."

"Wendy," Alirah edged her along, "You and Tinker Bell stay in the middle." Tinker Bell perched herself onto Wendy's shoulder. The two meandered in the middle of Riku and Alirah.

"Ali," Riku summoned Souleater, "Want the rear?" Wendy blinked in awe, amazed by the strange weapon.

Alirah summoned Oblivion. Wendy jumped in amazement. "As long as you watch the front." Wendy didn't even consider questioning her position after seeing the keyblades. Riku cautiously opened the door. A cold gust of wind blew over the children and Tinker Bell. They shuddered. Ice particles could have formed on their noses from how cold it was.

A darkened hallway reverberating with eerie moans. The only source of light drawn in by the portholes, casting the luminescence of the moon and starlight. Cobwebs hanging down and across the ceiling. Roaches, spider, ad rats scurried over the floor. Tinker Bell hugged Wendy by the locks of her hair, feeling chills running down her back. Wendy put a hand to the Pixie's back, seeking comfort for herself as well.

There were a number of doors donning the wall. Riku and Alirah opened each one of them. Each one opening a Hell worse than the next. Skeletons shackled to the wall, torture chambers, and kettles of boiling oil. Wendy, horrified and petrified, lost her balance, becoming lightheaded. Riku shielded Wendy's eyes, guiding her down the hall. Alirah close the doors, shutting the nightmares away.

"What kind of monster is Hook?" Wendy whimpered, shaking with Riku's hands on her shoulders.

"A sadistic sociopath." Alirah answered. "Hook's power comes from knowing he can inflict pain and or fear." She explained, scoffing in disgust. "Trust me when I say, unless Hook has the man power or is infuriated to the point of not thinking straight, he's not a threat."

"You sound as if you know him." Wendy remarked.

"We…" Riku trialed off, not sure how to explain, "Met a looonnng," Weeks ago, "Time ago."

"To our great regret." Alirah moaned. She earned a giggle from Wendy, brightening her day.

Alirah and Riku continued escorting Wendy, keeping their eyes peered to all corners or darkened dead ends. Wendy closing her hands to her chest, sinking into herself. "I do not mean to be a bother," Wendy spoke up shyly, "But I thought you said there were heartless."

"There are…" Riku sniffed the air, becoming confused. "Or at least there were."

Alirah summoned her golden glaze. She blinked in shock. "They're gone." She studied the ceiling. "Yet it still feels like they're lingering."

Riku, Wendy, and Alirah came to a corner. Rounding it, they stopped as they discovered a hatch. They ran to it. Riku and Alirah pried it open. There was a ladder leading into the bottom hull of the ship. Absolute darkness. Wendy dropped to her knees, desperately trying to see through the pitch black. Aside from the minor moonlight from the corridor, no light touched the lower hull. No even so much as a glowing bug.

"PETER!" Wendy cried out shrilly. "Peter, please, are you down there?"

"Wendy?!" A high male voice chimed in relief. "Is that you?"

"Peter!" Wendy cheered. Riku and Alirah jumped down the hull. Both summoned fire balls into their palms, lighting the room exponentially. Dust, cobwebs, rats, and bug – déjà vu. Tinker Bell flew down, adding to the light. She flew over the shadowed regions of the hull, bringing light to where the fires missed. As Wendy climbed down, Tinker bell found a support post with rope tied tightly around it. Inspecting the beam, Tinker Bell came around the post and beamed in happiness and attacked the figure facing the wall.

"Easy Tink!" A voice laughed. "I'm fine."

"PETER!" Wendy ran to him. Gliding her hand over the post, Wendy was overjoyed to find Peter alive and with minimal bruising. The boy had been tied to the post with a ball and chain on both feet. Hook took extra precautions to ensure Peter didn't escape. "Oh Peter!" Wendy hugged him. "I'm so glad you're safe." Riku cut his ropes. Alirah unlocked the chains. Wendy helped him to his feet.

"Peter," Riku addressed him, "What happened to you?" He asked worriedly.

Peter studied Riku and then Alirah. He scoffed snidely. Riku and Alirah arched their brows, question marks forming over their heads. "Who the heck are you?" He snorted smugly.

"I'm Riku. This is Alirah."

"I don't know you! Why should I answer you?"

Alirah knit her brow heatedly, summoning the golden glow to her eyes. A sweat drop fell down Peter's head as he backed away. Wendy cowered behind him. "Listen, Boy in Tights!" Alirah snapped. Peter and Wendy stared at his legs. Riku stroked his chin pensively. _He is wearing tights. _"Riku and I just risked our necks to save and protect Wendy to come a rescue your sorry ass!" She stomped a thundering foot, making Peter and Wendy cry out in terror. Alirah cracked her knuckles, an ominous reprimanding glow cast over her. Riku stood in the background, laughing weakly as he found her rage to be derived from exhaustion. "SO EITHER SHOW SOME DAMN APPRECIATION," Her voice echoed demonically, "OR GET ON YOUR KNEES AND PREPARE TO BE BEHEADED!"

Riku's brow twitched. He smiled nervously. "Ali…"

"OKAY! OKAY!" Peter cried out. He and Wendy backed away, cowering against the wall. "I'M SORRY! I'M GRATEFUL!"

The ominous aura dissipated from Alirah. She instantaneously calmed and smiled cheerfully. "Good." She chimed. Wendy and Peter gawked in bewilderment. They looked to Riku, hoping he could shine some light on…what just happened.

Riku raised a hand and shook his head, "Don't ask, because even I can't explain her." Alirah chuckled impishly, taking pride in her enigmatic behavior. "So…um…same question, but I would like a different answer."

"One that doesn't make you sound like a smartass, please." Alirah requested grudgingly.

Peter touched a hand to his head, sifting through his memories to recall what happened. "I…came to the ship…looking for Wendy." He explained dazedly. "I had them on the ropes…Hook was in a corner…" Peter touched a hand to his, massing it gingerly, "Next thing I know I felt ice on my back…everything went black."

Wendy inspected Peter's back, concerned by the icy feeling. There were no marks on the shirt to show any injuries occurred. She raised his shirt. Nothing. "There's nothing there, Peter." She informed him in worried confusion. "Are you sure you were hit on your back?" Riku nodded to Alirah, wordlessly asking her to investigate.

In the world of memories the main characters – Maleficent, Hook, Scrooge – are figures who belonged to that world originally. Since Alirah's met them and they aren't real, they're aura's are set. Every person has a particular aura, or Soul Color, which defines them. Heartless on the other hand are a different matter. Their signatures are very unique and aren't obscured in the realm of memories.

"I'm positive, Wendy." Peter assured her. He shifted uncomfortably, but otherwise ignored her as she glided a hand over his back. "It was as if…" He curled his fingers in, frustrated he couldn't explain, "Someone slapped the air out of my lungs," Alirah studied his back with her gold eyes, raising an intrigued brow, "And constricted my muscles."

"And when you woke up your body felt heavier than lead?" Alirah assumed.

"Yeah." Peter gasped, glancing back to her in awe. "How'd you know?"

"Because that is the result when Phantom attacks you."

"Phantom?" Riku remarked in confusion. "How the Heck is Hook able to get a high rank heartless like that?"

"Hook created him to guard the keyhole near the Clock tower." Alirah explained. "He made him long before you came."

"How do you guys know so much about the heartless?" Wendy asked.

"You'd be surprised how often we deal with them." Riku remarked, dreading the reality. "We inadvertently began to study them."

"And the Heartless which you described is one of the elite." Alirah warned them. "Hands so cold they petrify you."

"No kidding." Peter shuddered. "I still feel it." He shook his body, jittering away the chills. "At least it wasn't Hook or the pirates who got me." He sighed cheerfully. Peter turned to Wendy and held her hands. "And now that I found you, Wendy, you and I can fly back to the hideout." Wendy's shoulders tensed. "You can stay here in Neverland with me. You'll never have to grow up." Wendy lowered her head, gazing to the floor somberly. She fell silent. The awkwardness in the air nearly suffocated Riku and Alirah. "Wendy?" Peter rasped in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Uh…" Riku cleared his throat, "Ali…" He twitched a hand to the door. Alirah nodded and the two walked out.

Peter watched, grunting in confusion. Alirah and Riku hid on either side of the door. Both put a foot to the wall. Riku folded his arms, and Alirah folded her hands behind her back. They closed their eyes and listened for the upcoming mayhem.

"Wendy…what's going on?"

"Peter…" Wendy rasped sadly, "I…" The sadness in her eyes startled Peter, "I…enjoy…love being here with you and the lost boys." She smiled weakly, "It's one of the best times of my life." Peter smiled brightly, hope lighting his eyes. "But…" The hope diminished, "I still want to return home…to London." Peter's face gaped.

Riku and Alirah exchanged disturbed glances. The fireworks were now about to begin.

"BUT WHY?" Peter boomed. "Why go back to where you're FORCED to grow up?" Wendy looked away in shame. "If you go back, you'll have to leave the nursery! YOU'LL HAVE TO GROW UP!"

"EVEN SO," Wendy howled. Riku and Alirah widened their eyes in shock. _She does have a voice. _Wendy cleared her throat, calming herself, "Regardless of having to grow up…I cannot simply stay here and leave my brothers." She explained with a shrill tone. "They need me when my mother and father aren't around. More importantly London is my home and I love it and my family very much."

"Your father wants you to grow up! He's taking your childhood!"

"And you're doing the same thing by forcing me to stay here!" Peter was aghast into silence. He tried to protest, open his mouth to tell her she's wrong. It was not possible. "I am beyond grateful that you brought me here to this wonderful land, to see such beautiful people, and experience something I never could while in London."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Because I have a responsibility to my family. I cannot abandon them for a fleeting bliss."

"In that case," Peter tossed her hands away, "You can go back to London!" He shouted heatedly. "GO BACK AND GROW UP!"

"Peter…" Wendy whimpered. Riku and Alirah peered in.

"While you're at it," Peter rose into the air, "FIND YOUR OWN WAY OUT!"

"WAIT!" Wendy pleaded. Peter flew past her. "PETER!" He gusted past Alirah and Riku. Tinker Bell trailed behind them. Both flew out of the hatch, and as far as anyone knew…he was outside. Wendy dropped to her knees, sobbing heavily into her hands. Alirah and Riku turned away, granting Wendy privacy to deal with her heartache.

"Makes me wonder…" Alirah mumbled under her breath.

"About what?" Riku whispered back.

Languidly, Alirah rolled her attention to Riku, staring blankly into his eyes. "If I ever decided…well…" She trailed off bashfully. "In general I don't have one." She corrected for the record. Riku leaned forward, urging her to continue. "But…" She lowered her head, obscuring her face with her sky blue locks, "If I ever decided to return home – the castle…Radiant Garden…Hell even Yensid's tower," She returned her attention to her Blue eyed Knight, "Would you be mad at me?"

Riku pushed himself away from the wall, meandering steadily to Alirah. "I think I'd be more curious than furious." He remarked, the bewilderment ringing in his tone. Alirah nodded, understanding what he meant. Riku leaned against the wall next to her, touching her shoulder with his. "Why would you want to go back…to any of them?"

"Because for nine years there has been bad blood between us." She explained with a smile of disbelief. "For nine years I've held onto a grudge that began…because I was furious with Aqua, Ven…and especially Terra."

"Why?"

"I told you one part…" Alirah reached into her shirt, rustling around, "How Xehanort pummeled me and tricked Terra into leaving me with Merlin." She produced a wrinkled, old, piece of paper and handed it to Riku. "Before he left, Terra wrote this."

Taking it tenderly in his hands, Riku sighed heavily in dread. He already had his suspicions as to what it was. Unfolding it, Riku's eyes dimmed somberly. The letter Terra gave to her…before he disappeared.

_Alirah, _He read aloud. Alirah twitched…hearing Terra's voice.

_I'm sorry to leave on such short notice. But there are forces at work that I don't want you to get involved in. I know you're going to be mad at me for not saying good-bye. But I promise, once this is done, I will come back and set things right. If you ever feel alone, look at my rose charm and know that I will always be there to guide and protect you. I love you Ali. Please don't ever forget that. _

_Terra._ The final word of the letter …the last words…Terra ever spoke to her. Since then…Terra's voice…has been slipping.

"Hmph…" Riku chuckled in a low but loving tone. "The rose charm you removed from your Way Finder?" Alirah did not respond. Her bags shadowed her eyes, preventing Riku from witnessing the welling silence. Riku handed the letter back to her. She did not take it. She did not even twitch her hand. "Where'd you put it?" Alirah tapped her skirt pocket. "Honestly I thought you took it off…because you no longer wanted it on the Way Finder. I never thought-"

Riku was interrupted by a drop of water falling to the ground. Another drip dropped. Riku followed the dripping water. Tears streamed over Alirah's cheek. Riku swallowed a nervous lump, dreading that he said something wrong. "I waited months for him to return…" She rasped, trying to control the sobs. "Months to see him walk up to me…" She hugged her arms around herself, "And hug me until time ended." Alirah recalled a time Terra was sent on a mission to another world for a couple of days. When he returned, Terra embraced her in the warmest hug she had ever felt. "I would wake up at night…thinking he would walk in…and kiss me on the forehead to wake me up…" He lip quivered, "He'll smile and say, _Hey there sunshine._" Alirah slid on her back, sliding to the floor. Riku knelt to her. "But instead…that monster…that stupid old man…possessed his body…used those very arms to attack me, and those lips to declare war on me!"

"Why be mad at Terra for something the old man did?" Riku asked.

Alirah flared her glossy orbs to him, making Riku flinch back in fear. "BECAUSE TERRA BELIEVED THE OLD MAN!" Wendy, on the other side of the wall, cringed hearing the shrill screech of her voice. "HE HONESTLY BELIEVED THE UNVERSED OVERPWOERED ME…ALL BECAUSE XEHANORT SAID SO!" Wendy lowered her head. "I TOLD AQUA AND VEN TO TAKE ME! THEY TOLD ME TO STAY WHERE IT WAS SAFE! HAD I GONE…TERRA…" She clawed her fingers into her head, "TERRA NEVER WOULD HAVE BEEN POSSESSED!"

"But you could have been destroyed with them!"

"They weren't destroyed!" Alirah snapped. "They're missing!" She stressed. "Had they died, I would have known!" Riku didn't doubt that. Alirah seemed to have six senses rather than the usual five. "And everyone always said I was the one to keep Terra from succumbing to the darkness!" She changed the subject, failing to calm her voice. "If was there…Terra would still be here. But I couldn't…because those three didn't have faith in me!"

"Now that I'm sure wasn't true."

"How do you know?"

Riku wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Because if they didn't have faith in you, Terra never would have let you stay with him as long as he did."

"Then why did they leave me?"

"For the same reason Yensid left you with them." Alirah arched a brow. "They thought you'd be happier." Alirah raised her brow even higher. "Well…" Riku spread his arms, "Were you?"

Alirah shrugged. "I guess." Riku pinched her cheeks and stretched them out. "OW! FINE!" She laughed through the pain. "I WAS HAPPY."

Riku let go of her cheeks, "And that's all that matters." He ran his finger through the hair on the top of her head. "All anyone wanted was for you to find happiness. That's what I want too."

Alirah placed a hand to his cheek and brought his mouth to hers. They parted, Alirah touched her forehead to his. "Thanks, Riku."

"That's why I'm here."

As they drew their faces close for one more kiss. "_AAHHH!" _ A shrill cry of terror interrupted them. Riku and Alirah scrambled to their feet, running into Peter's prison. Two Air Pirates had Wendy restrained by the wirsts, holding her inches from the ground.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Alirah ran in. The heartless, with Wendy in hand, vanished into thin air. In their place five Pirates appeared, swords extended and raised to attack. Alirah skidded to a halt and drew her blade. The door closed behind Riku. Five more Pirates appeared, swaying their swords to and fro.

"We need to end this fast!" Riku declared, summoning Souleater. "We have to get to Wendy!" Riku parried one Pirate. Another came at him. Riku ducked and stabbed it into the stomach.

"Why? We know where she is?"

"What we don't know is what Hook plans to do?"

"Point taken!" Alirah shifted the blade, catching a strike from one of the pirates. "Peter's gone!" Alirah kicked it back and stabbed it through the chest. "There's no reason to keep Wendy!" Alirah whirled in a circle, severing the heads of three.

"Alive or on the ship!" Riku struck, down, then right, cutting three more heartless down.

Riku and Alirah whipped a foot around, kicking the remaining heartless in the ribs and colliding them in the middle. The two heartless burst into nothing, vanishing back into the darkness.

Riku panted heavily, heaving in fury as he searched for hiding heartless. "We need to get on deck!" He pressed. "It's the only place Hook would take her!"

"He always did love that plank!" Alirah wrenched the door open. "And I sincerely doubt that crocodile stopped following him!" She and Riku dashed out of the door, and stampeded down the hall, cutting through every heartless that got in their way.

(-)

Riku and Alirah returned to the open room with the mast bolted into the floor. They climbed the ladder where the trap door was sealed shut. Riku and Alirah aimed their blades to the hatch. Beams of light shot from their blades and hit the hatch. A keyhole formed, and the sounds of unlocking cogs clicked.

The hatch opened and a ladder unfolded. Riku scrambled up first, then Alirah followed. They climbed into Hook's office, but did not bother with strolling down memory lane. They knew this room. They spent most of their time in Hook's quarters while Kairi was unconscious.

There was a door around the corner. Riku wrenched it open. Alirah and Riku dashed out the door. The cool moist breeze of the sea air splashed onto their faces. An eerie whistle of the wind moaned as the ship sailed through the vast ocean. The deck was empty, dead silent. Amazing when Heartless have been appearing nonstop.

Riku and Alirah nodded to each other and spread out over the deck. They checked the crates, behind the wheel of the ship, in the barrels, and the three trap doors Hook had hidden in the floor. Nothing. Not even so much as a scuff mark sign of a scuffle.

"Where is she?" Alirah trembled, panting heavily.

"She has to be here." Riku stressed. "Where else could she be?"

"Yes." A Spaniard voice chortled menacingly. "Where indeed?" Alirah and Riku whipped around. Smirking victoriously, leaning against the door to his cabin, Hook twisted his mustache as he chuckled sinisterly. "Quite the quandary." He purred, licking his hook. "Where is the young, _helpless_, darling girl?" He taunted.

Instinctively Riku and Alirah summoned their keyblades to their hands. Hook countered their actions with a dark chuckle. "TELL US WHERE WENDY IS!" Alirah demanded.

"I see the landlubber finally gained her sea legs." Hook mocked Alirah. "Did you eat those lemons as I instructed?"

"Don't change the subject!" Riku ordered hi hostilely. "Tell us where Wendy is?"

"Safe and unharmed." Hook's grinned widened. "For the moment."

"Meaning what?" Alirah asked fretfully.

"Meaning unless you tell me where Pan is," Hook placed his hook to his neck, "Miss Wendy," He glided the hook across his neck, "Will meet an unfortunate end." He purred huskily.

"We don't know where he is!" Riku blurted shrilly. "He flew off ten minutes ago!"

"You can't pull the wool over me eyes!" Hook growled. "You are friends with that Pan boy! I know you went to rescue him with that wench!"

Riku and Alirah furrowed their brows, despising Hook calling Wendy a wench. Even more so that he associated them with such a selfish boy. "Why the Hell would we be friends with him?" Alirah hissed. "He abandoned Wendy when she needed him!"

"LIES!" Hook boomed. "You're covering for the scalawag!" Hook raised his hands into the air. "And I will get my answers." He snapped his fingers. A cold fog descended over the floorboards. Alirah and Riku huddled close together, knowing where the fog was coming from.

At the end of the plank, the Clock Tower Phantom descended with tis boney arms crossed over its chest. Alirah and Riku adjourned to their fighting stances, narrowing their eyes heatedly.

"Nuh-ah-ah…" Hook sang, wagging a finger. "Hold your fire." He snapped his fingers again. "Lest you wish to harm the poor thing." The Phantom opened its arms. Wendy fell from his arms, collapsing onto the plank. She coughed heavily, gasping for air.

"WENDY!" Riku and Alirah shrieked.

"Alirah…Riku…" She choked.

"Throw down your weapons!" Hook commanded. "Or that wee phantom there freezes the girl's bones until they shatter." Alirah's eyes flared into gold. She snarled rabidly, stepping forward. "Perhaps a little persuasion is in order." Hook snapped his fingers. Phantom flared its claw-like fingers. Wendy screamed at the top of her lungs. Phantom gripped her head, squeezing slightly.

"ALRIGHT, STOP!" Riku extended a hand, stopping Alirah from proceeding. Though it was not necessary. Alirah had no intention of moving. "You win." Riku surrendered. Souleater dissipated from his hand. He raised them past his shoulders. Hook narrowed his eyes to Alirah, daring her to disobey him.

Hearing Wendy whimper pleadingly, Alirah sheathed Oblivion and raised her hand past her shoulders. "Amazing how one little girl is able to subdue two skilled sword wielders." He taunted. Phantom released Wendy's head. She collapsed, panting in relief. "I guess it's true when they say the strongest of warriors have a weakness."

"Let her go, Hook!" Riku demanded, ignoring the taunt.

"Certainly." He agreed, meandering to the plank. "Tell me where Pan is and she shall go free. Refuse…" He drew his sword and tapped the plank, "And little Miss Wendy walks the plank."

"We don't know where he is!" Alirah rasped desperately. "He left when Wendy said she was going to return home."

"MORE LIES!"

"It's the truth!" Wendy howled sadly. "Peter left. He and Tinker Bell both."

Hook gaped his jaw in disbelief. He glanced between the young adults, discovering the same expressions of loss in all their faces. "DAMN…THAT….PETER…PAN!" He swiped the sword into the floorboards, slicing a deep gash into the wood. "BILGE RAT SWOOGLED ME!"

"And there you have it!" Riku challenged again. "Peter's not here! So let Wendy go, and let us off this ship!" He demanded.

"Not a chance, scallywags!" Hook blurted. "Hook's always one step ahead." He snapped his fingers. Phantom ascended from Wendy. It then zipped across the deck and grabbed Alirah and Riku by both their wirsts, hoisting them from the ground. Hook meandered to the plank and stepped on. "I'm afraid your usefulness has run its course M'dear. I have no reason to keep you." He stabbed the plank.

"You wouldn't dare!" Alirah screeched, struggling against the Phantom's grip.

"Believe me, I'd rather not." Hook stated sincerely. "I need Wendy as bait for Pan." He shrugged his hand. "But since he is no longer here…" He stomped twice on the plank, shaking it violently. Wendy lost her footing, stumbling to her knees, "I have no reason to keep her."

"Then I'd be happy to take her off your hands." A high pitch voice announced. All eyes darted about, searching for the source of the voice. The Phantom took a hard knock to the back of the head. It dropped Alirah and Riku back to the deck. Hook gaped in shock, confused what had happened. Wendy then gasped. She was gone from the plank. "Over here~" Everyone glanced to the helm. Peter, with Wendy in his arms, stood at the helm with a wide smile. "Hey Hook. Did ya miss me?"

"HA! I KNEW YOU WERE HERE, BOY!"

"I never left." Peter boasted, setting Wendy down. "Wanted to. But I couldn't leave Wendy."

"Then you can all die together!" Hook declared. Phantom hovered over Riku and Alirah, extending his fingers like demon claws. Alirah and Riku summoned their blades, facing him. Phantom backed away off the ship, emphasizing his air superiority.

"You guys take that Phantom creep!" Peter flipped over the railing, squaring off to Hook. "Hook's mine."

"How?" Riku roared. "The guy can fly."

"Then you'll just have to fly." Peter giggled. Tinker Bell, on cue, flew overhead. She sprinkled her fairy dust over Riku and Alirah's heads. Alirah grinded the dust in between her fingers. Riku blew on it, watching it sprinkle to the ground.

"How is this stuff going to help us fly?" Alirah hissed.

"Just believe. And you can do it." Peter quickly drew his little dagger and managed to catch Hook's sword.

Alirah and Riku glared to the Phantom who tauntingly hovered out of their reach. It slowly circled the ship, searching for an opening to attack. Riku and Alirah exchanged dubious glances, unsure if they should trust the word of the kid who abandoned them. But they needed to keep Phantom from Wendy and Peter.

Riku and Alirah joined their hands. They closed their eyes and imagined themselves floating on air. Phantom came to a halt in on the portside of the ship. He drew himself back, gaining momentum for a charge. Alirah and Riku flared their eyes open. Phantom charged full force for them. Riku and Alirah kicked off the ground. Phantom crashed head first into the side. Alirah and Riku spiraled and spread in the air, hovering several feet above the ship.

"WHOO-HOOO-HOOO!" Alirah hooted, doing backflips in mid-air. "This is so cool!"

"Too bad we're in the middle of something!" Riku pointed Souleater to Phantom. The eerie heartless howled hollowly and charged for them. Riku and Alirah darted out of the way. Phantom looped around. An orb inside his cloak changed between colors landing on red. Red beady eyes filled the void face. A dark aura surrounded his palms.

Alirah dove for the water. Riku twirled his blade and sent a rainstorm of fireballs for the Phantom. The Phantom swatted his hands, swiping the balls into the ocean. Riku hissed. The Phantom flew after Riku.

Riku sheathed Souleater and stretched out his hands. When Phantom came close, Riku placed his hands on the heartless head and flipped over him. He gripped tightly to the hood. Alirah waited patiently down below. Riku wrenched Phantom around, launching him for the ocean. Alirah flourished her blade, summoning a mass of fire to the tip. Phantom nearly upon her, Alirah extended the blade, stabbing Phantom through the orb with a fiery blaze. Phantom roared in pain, writhing. Alirah smashed her hand into his face and yanked the blade out. Riku pencil dived from above. Alirah zipped out of the way. Riku flipped around and stabbed Souleater through his back. Riku wrenched Souleater upward, creating a glowing gash. Phantom writhed and howled in pain, spiraling out of control in the air. Alirah and Riku raised their blades. Phantom's orb turned to blue as it attempted one final attack. Alirah and Riku touched the tips of their blades together. A mass amount of ice swarmed around the necks of the blades, gathering at the tip. Phantom, with a shrill cry, charged for the two keyblade masters.

"Elite Heartless?" Alirah scoffed.

"He's no stronger than a shadow." Riku laughed.

Phantom hovered an inch away, arms spanned to embrace them in a deadly grip. Alirah and Riku lowered their blades. The orb glowed bright blue. With all their strength, Alirah and Riku launched a narrow beam of ice and snow, piercing and shattering the orb. Phantom staggered back, heaving with screeches of pain. Riku and Alirah darted to the struggling Phantom. With clean swipes of their blades, they crossed and severed the head of the Phantom.

The heartless body stiffened, straightening out like a plank of wood. In little flaklets, Phantom vanished into the night, returning to the darkness that had spawned it.

Peter was tossed into the rail of the ship, his back crashing into the painted wood with a painful thud. Peter, gripping his dagger, moved to counter. Hook hooked his hook into the wood, pinning Peter's dagger hand. Hook brought his sword around and stabbed for Peter's neck. Peter grabbed his wrist, fighting him off.

"Give up, boy!" Hook taunted. "You've yet to recuperate!" Peter's arm began to give way. "Just resign yourself to death."

"We have a better idea." Riku's voice announced. Hook froze. Dread scaled down his back as he felt the tip of two swords tough the back of his neck. "You can take a step back." Hook complied unwaveringly. Removing his hook from the wood he slowly stepped away from Peter. Alirah and Riku rounded to the front of Hook, keeping their blades to his neck.

"Drop it!" Alirah commanded. Hook released the sword.

"You alright?" Riku asked Peter.

"I'm fine." He assure Riku grudgingly.

Riku nodded in approval, then returned to glaring to Hook. Wendy climbed from the helm, joining the tired group as they kept Hook cornered. "Care to do the honors?" Riku offered to Peter.

"Gladly." Peter sniggered.

Hook was placed on the end of the plank. His back faced the sea. Hook waved his hands, urging the young ones to not be brash. "Come now, Pan. You wouldn't do this to old Hookie, would you?"

"Not to be mean." He shrugged. He then smirked maliciously. "Good thing this is a game."

"NO!" Peter rose into the air, then plowed his feet into the plank, shaking it violently. Hook lost his footing and fell into the water. The four went to the edge, watching Hook break through the surface. He spat out the salty water and growled, "This is not the last you've seen of me boy!" He vowed. "Old Hook will be back! And I will have my revenge!"

"Not if_ he_ gets you first." Peter pointed to the water. Hook followed the direction of the finger. Staring him dead in the face was the ticking crocodile.

Hook revved his legs as fast as he could, treading a massive wave of water. "SMEEEEEE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Smee jumped into a row boat, chasing after his captain.

Peter cock-a-doodle dooed in victory, soaring into the air with a wide smile. Alirah patted Wendy on the back, congratulating her for her bravery. Riku leaned against the side of the ship, breathing in relief.

"That was amazing!" Peter cheered. "Best fun I've had in years!"

"If you say so." Alirah shrugged.

"Aw, you guys are no fun." Peter snorted.

"Regardless," Wendy clapped her hands, "I'm glad all of you are safe." She faced peter, beaming her eyes dreamily. "Especially you, Peter. I'm glad you're alright."

"Really?" Peter gasped. Riku escorted Alirah off to the side, allowing the two to have their private time. "Even though you want to go back to London."

"Peter, just because I wish to return home does not mean I don't care about you." She explained sympathetically. "If you were in London with me, would you not miss Neverland?"

"Yeah…I guess."

"Would you not miss Tinker Bell and the lost boys?"

"Of course I would."

"And the same goes for me, my home, and my brothers. I could not bear leaving them."

"Then…" Peter trailed off, searching deep within himself to come to a decision, "You won't have to." He decided. "As long as you promise to never forget me or Neverland," He grasped her hands gently, "I'll take you back home."

"There's no need to ask." Wendy assured him. "I will always believe in you, Peter Pan." Her eyes twinkled. "In you and Neverland."

Riku and Alirah watched from the side, admiring the two from a distance. "It makes me wonder." Riku mumbled. "Did Axel, Vexen…or any of them feel the same way after you left?"

"I don't know. I didn't."

"How do you mean?"

"Lea, Even, and Ienzo all kept my memory alive after all these years." She explained, feeling flattered by the notion. "But…it's not enough. As the years went on…we drifted apart…regardless of the memories."

"Because you didn't go to them." He assumed.

"And because the old man put lies into their heads."

"Do you think the same will happen to them?"

"I hope not." Alirah prayed. "I didn't get to keep my friends." Riku and Alirah watched Peter scoop Wendy up and soared for the stars. "There's no reason they shouldn't."

Sry the ending wasn't all that great. I've been stuck on this chapter for days. I got sick of it. Next chapter will come. But not for a little while.


	28. Another Floor And Another Loss

**Another Floor**

**And**

**Another Loss**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**(=)**

The massive doors were forced open with all of Riku and Alirah's strength. Never had the two been so happy to see the blank white walls and marble flooring. Then again they'd be even happier if they saw the world outside the labyrinth known as Castle Oblivion. How they missed the _genuine_ fresh air, the _real _feeling of dirt grinding beneath their feet, and the _true _sounds of life. All in that castle were nothing more than unwanted memories of their past. All smells, touches, and tastes were planted from their previous adventure. Their only saving grace from the insanity of repetition: The black cloaked figure standing in their path, patiently waiting in the center of the room.

The cloaked man kept his head down and his eyes closed, listening closely as Riku and Alirah treaded carefully into the corridor. "It can't be…" Alirah dreaded. The hilt of a large axe sword was gripped in the palm of large gloved hands. The tip of the axe rested neatly on the floor, not so much as grazing the pristine marble with any impurities. "Not you too." She whimpered. The muscular cloaked figure flared his eyes open and raised his head, glaring harshly to Alirah with his deep blue eyes.

"That sent…" Riku grumbled, "He's another of those Nobodies."

Alirah stepped forward a couple steps with her arms swinging listlessly. She stopped, gazing pleadingly to the Nobody. "Aeleus."

"You two have done well, thus far." Lexaeus stated, ignoring Alirah's reference to his former name. "But to possess your powers, and yet still fear them…" He trailed off, scoffing resentfully, "What a waste." Alirah taken aback by the harshness in his tone. He's always been a gruff speaker, but never like this.

"We do not…FEAR IT!" Riku roared.

"I sense that you do." Lexaeus replied passively. "I also sense you fear each other, and the full extent of your powers which have yet to be displayed." Riku and Alirah gaped in bewilderment at the remark, then glance to each other. How much more power could they have? How much stronger was one than the other. "Both of you are equally capable of controlling the darkness. One more than the other." He glared to Alirah. "Seeing as you are darkness itself."

"Aeleus…please don't say that." Alirah was made more than aware by Chernabog as to what and who she was. She was a Necromancer, a Puppeteer of Souls. With a flick of her wrist she can summon the darkness to her side and use it like it were her own. And she hated being constantly reminded of it.

"Cast away your useless fear." Lexaeus ordered. "Open your hearts. Embrace the darkness."

"And if we say no?" Alirah challenged. "What are you going to do?" She stomped her foot. "Try to kill us like everyone else? I don't remember you ever being able to kill anything!"

"Sounds like you and him have history?" Riku groaned, preparing to summon Souleater. "Anything I should know?"

"Yeah." Alirah moaned somberly. Her hand touched her right arm, clenching it tightly. "Like Vexen and Lea, Aeleus had a hand in my training."

"What'd he do?"

"He taught me _size and strength does not compensate for skill_." _Sometimes it paid to be smaller._

**(=)**

**Flashback**

_I had a hard enough time battling with Unversed who were my size. Those that were five times my size I was no match for. I became discouraged. I wanted to give up, hide my shame. A keyblade wielder being over powered by such low level beings – disgraceful._

_I hid myself in the library a copious amount of times, reading books on ways to increase my strength. Unless I wished to have so unsafe liquid injected into me, I would have to work my tiny muscles for ten years and maintain them after that. Too much work, and not enough time. I was the only one with a true means to defend Radiant Garden from the Unversed. I needed to get stronger. But how could I possibly get stronger when my enemies got bigger?_

_That is when Aeleus sought me out. He grabbed me by the back collar of my dress and lugged me out to the courtyard. He dropped me on my butt like I was a ragdoll. I glared heatedly to him. "What was that for?"_

"_Time for your next lesson." He announced gruffly._

"_Lesson?" I rose to my feet, dusting off my rear. "What lesson?"_

"_Lesson in strategy."_

_Aeleus dragged me out to the courtyard to teach me there is always a way so long as there is a will. He knew I had issues with my height. Braig always made sure to mock me for how short I was. But Aeleus told me my short stature could be used to my advantage._

"_How?" I asked with harsh doubt. "Being short isn't a gift. It's a curse." I moped._

"_Only if you preserve it that way." I responded simply. "Now attack me."_

"_What?"_

"_Attack me." He urged. _

_I shrugged my shoulders. Not understanding where this was going. Summoning Serpent's cry and charged for him. When I swung, he stepped to the side. I swung again. He moved. I raised the keyblade over my head and tried to attack him that way. Aeleus simply grabbed the blade, wrenched it from my hands, and kicked me back a few feet._

"_Again!" He barked._

_I coughed as I tried to gain back the wind which left my lungs. "But…"_

"_DO IT!"_

_At his insistence I kept coming at him. No matter how many times I went after Aeleus or how fast I moved he always countered me. I forgot how many times I bounced along on the stone courtyard. At the end of my 15__th__ failed attempt…Aeleus had left a massive scar on my right arm. I used my healing magic to mend it. A large welt was left in its place._

_Serpents cry may have returned to my hands the number of times Aeleus took it, but I did not dare try to pick it up. I would only be bested._

"_What are you doing?" Aeleus scolded me. "Why are you giving up?"_

"_Why do you care?" I snapped. "You'll only beat me down again."_

"_Only because you keep allowing me to. Your strikes are obvious."_

"_NO! You're just bigger and stronger than I am!"_

"_But you're faster and more agile!"_

"_Speed and agility don't count much if you lack strength."_

"_I am the strongest man on Radiant Garden, yet I get bested every now and again." Aeleus prodded his head. "Because I do not utilize all my assets."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean you need to use your brain as well as your skills if you wish to win." Aeleus knelt down to my level. For the first time in months, he smiled warmly. "You are a magnificent swords girl, Alirah. The best I have seen in your age category. Do not let such an innocuous factor such as size get you down."_

"_But I…"_

_Aeleus titled my chin up, "You possess speed, agility, and a good mind." He ruffled my hair. "Use them cohesively and your strength will grow, as well as your body."_

"_Do you really think so?"_

"_I know so."_

**Flashback End**

**(=)**

Alirah slid the bell sleeve on her right arm up. An elongated scar, from her elbow to an inch from her wrist, was a healed, faded scar Aeleus left on her. Riku's eyes widened in horror. Lexaeus, true to form, kept quiet but closed his eyes. "This is the result of my inexperience. A painful eye opener. Kairi fussed over me for weeks."

Riku, though horrified by the scar, glared back to Lexaeus, almost frothing at the mouth. "So your friend…he's another one of those Nobodies."

"I'm afraid so." Alirah clenched a fist. "Meaning he too believed the lies told." She flared her glares defiantly to her former trainer. "Didn't you, Aeleus?"

"Were they lies, Alirah?" Lexaeus questioned. Alirah's body tensed nervously. Her nerves jolted. Lexaeus's voice was grudging, gruff, gravelly – nothing like it was nine years ago. She knew her seven friends had changed. Just from the ones she's run into she can confirm that suspicion. But never did she imagine Lexaeus had changed so drastically. "Or were they truths to your hidden and obscured depravity?"

"Depravity?" Alirah scoffed with a smug grin. "Are we sure we're talking about the same six year old?" She mocked him. "Because last time I checked Braig and Even were the depraved ones."

Riku didn't need to hear the entire life story to understand the tension. Alirah and Lexaeus were the epitome of Frenemies. They got along off the battle field, but on it they were butter. Judging from what he witnessed and how she said their names, Alirah was Frenemies with the guy named Braig, and Vexen. But in the end

"But they were not the ones who struck down their brother, their friends…" Lexaeus narrowed his eyes heatedly, "And or their grandfather."

Alirah's eyes ignited into a fiery gold. Riku immediately backed away into a corner. "DON'T…YOU…DARE…" Black fire spewed from her mouth, "BRING YENSID INTO THIS!" Her thundering voice bounced against every wall, ringing in the ears of Lexaeus and Riku. "My problems with him are a separate issue! As are the dwellers within that damn Disney castle!"

"I do not speak of the Toons!"

"I know who you're talking about! And quite frankly I don't care anymore!"

"The girl who's been crying over her friends for the last nine to ten floors doesn't care?"

Alirah jabbed her finger into her chest. "You all declared war on me!" She growled, her voice trembling as she struggled to keep her anger in check. "Based on a lie! Why should I care?"

Lexaeus raised his axe sword and stamped it into the ground. A loud thundering boom rumbled Riku and Alirah's nerves. "We took care of you!" He finally roared hatefully. "We treated you like a daughter, a niece, a friend – we did everything for you!"

"And threw out our entire friendship based on words you never bothered to confirm with me!" Tears welled on the ridge of her eyelids. "You never once bothered…to learn the truth…" Her voice cracked, "Because it was easier than admitting…you were scared of not knowing where I was."

"You were gone!"

"I'm here now! Why not ask?"

"You renounced our friendship!"

"Only because you guys decided you'd kill me if you couldn't have me!"

"Once again you blame others! Never once blaming yourself!"

A dark rippling mist seeped from Alirah, like steam from boiling water. Fire lit in her glowing gold eyes. "I blamed myself up, down, and sideways for nine years!" Dark energy swirled around her feet. "But the truth is Xehanort stole everything from me!"

"Your brother?"

Fire in a focused barrel roared from Alirah's mouth. Lexaeus edged his head to the side. The heat from the beam grazed his skin. The barrel erupted in every direction when it made contact with the wall. Riku was shocked. He's never seen her so upset. Lexaeus did not show it, but he too was surprised.

"HE'S NOT MY BROTHER!" Alirah's voice reverberated. Two voices raged from her throat. "He may have had Terra's face, but the man you know as Xehanort is nothing more than a power hungry maniac!" The tears finally spilled down her face. "Terra had wonderful brown hair; luscious blue eyes…Xehanort's eyes are cold! Nothing but anger and hatred resides in his soul."

"The same as yours, _necromancer_."

"Coming from you, that's a compliment." Alirah smirked defiantly. "After all you told me to always be proud of who I am."

"Yet you fear the power deep inside of you. The raw power of darkness you refuse to unleash." Lexaeus shifted his shoulder blades, addressing his back. "A power which has made a point to show itself at least once." Alirah arched a confused brow. _Raw power? _Riku questioned in his head. He looked to Alirah, raising a curious brow. _How much power could she possibly have?_ "The same is said for you, Riku." Riku was taken aback by Lexaeus addressing him. "You too have a power sleeping deep inside of you. One which you desperately cling to but even more desperately try to suppress." Riku hissed through his gritted teeth. He clenched his fist, ready to silence Lexaeus. "That is why you both must open yourself to the darkness. Accept what you are, and allow the darkness to enter your hearts."

"Again!" Riku snapped, approaching a few inches in front of Alirah, "If we say no?" He challenged.

"Then you two lose both light and darkness…" Lexaeus broadened his stance, "And disappear!" Lexaeus stamped his foot. A circular wall of pure energy cast itself around her. A vortex of dark earth energy whirled around Lexaeus, dispersing all around the room. Alirah and Riku raised their arms and blades in front of them defensively. Their feet slide, pushing them back. Lexaeus suppressed the energy, standing straight to face the young keybladers. "I, Lexaeus, will not yield to the frail hearts of infantile cowards."

"COWARDS?" Alirah's gold eyes flared with a flaming black aura. "Since floor one you bastards have done nothing but work behind the curtain, watch, and send out these damn memories to try and kill us!" The black flames spanned over her body. Riku backed away. Alirah's powers were growing frightfully fast. "And YOU," She howled to Lexaeus, "Allowed Even, Lea, and Ienzo to take beatings for ten floors before your ass decided to make an appearance! Just like you did with Dilan back in the day!"

"Watch your tongue!" Lexaeus warned.

"YOU'RE THE SAME COWARD I MET NINE YEARS AGO!"

"SILENCE!" Lexaeus charged, Skysplitter carried back.

Alirah roared and charged for him. Lexaeus gripped both hands to the hilt. Bringing his body to a halt, he used the momentum to swing Skysplitter. Alirah leapt into the air. Skysplitter swung under her, missing by a mile. Alirah twirled her blade, bringing it down like an axe. Lexaeus flipped Skysplitter over, catching the axe sword in the other hand. Alirah's screeched when it connected with the hard metal.

Lexaeus, expressionlessly, locked harsh gazes with Alirah. The rage and pain likely ebbing in her heart flared in her eyes, blinding her. A rage Lexaeus, and the others had seen once before.

Alirah clamped her hand to the axe sword. Round her feet to the metal she pushed off and flipped over Lexaeus. On her crouching legs Alirah whipped around, her blade going for Lexaeus's waist. Lexaeus whirled around. Oblivion clashed into Skysplitter. Alirah quickly stood and struck two more times. Lexaeus shoved her back, lifting Oblivion. Then her struck a foot square in her stomach. The wind left Alirah's lungs. She flew all the way across the room, crashing with an agonizing thud against the wall by the stairs. Lexaeus whirled around again and struck the ground, sending splinter chunks of rock volleying for her.

Riku leapt in their path. Quick twirls and swipes, Riku diverted the chunk and broke them into pebbles. Not a one hit Alirah. Riku then charged. Souleater was pointed like a javelin. Lexaeus moved his Skysplitter and stomped it into the ground. Pillars of rock popped up from the ground in random spots. Riku flipped into the air, bouncing off the pillars. Lexaeus jumped back as Riku stabbed his sword into the floor. Riku swiped for Lexaeus, getting closer and closer with each swing. Lexaeus effortlessly weaved his shoulders, evading the strikes. Lexaeus then jabbed his axe sword into the wall. A pillar erupted from the wall, smashing Riku into the wall across the way. Riku collapsed to the floor.

Alirah jumped over. Screaming at the top of her lungs, Alirah stabbed for Lexaeus's face. Lexaeus dodged back barely an inch. The tip of Oblivion grazed his cheek. She then ran up the axe sword, planted a hand to the hilt, and pulled herself forward. Her feet went for his face. Lexaeus gripped her by the ankle. He wrenched her around and smashed her into the floor. Lexaeus then smashed her into the wall Riku crashed into, then threw her into the other. Alirah slid down the wall, and fell to her side.

Riku struggled to his feet, coughing up blood. He fell back to his hands and knees, unable to stand with the severe lightheadedness. He watched through blurred vision as Lexaeus approached Alirah. Skysplitter was raised a few inches from the ground, ready to execute one last attack.

"Why…?" Riku rasped gruffly. "Why do you want to kill her?" Lexaeus stopped a couple feet from the stirring Alirah. "She loved you all. She still loves you! Why would you want to kill her over a lie?"

"Because lie or not, Alirah has made her decision." Lexaeus gazed to Alirah. Lifelessly she slumped herself upward, leaning against the wall. She breathed heavily, only partially conscious. "She does not wish to become a Nobody, and she has extinguished the friendship we once had." Lexaeus grinded his grip onto the hilt of his Axe Sword, tightening it. "Therefore…she is an enemy…and enemies must be eliminated." Lexaeus raised his behemoth weapon over Alirah, aligning it with her head.

Alirah's head weaved from side to side. Her mind was a haze, a disoriented mess. She sensed Lexaeus's presence but her eyes refused to open. It was as if her heart did not wish to bear witness. As if part of her still wanted to deny the horrible truth. _My friends are gone. _She told herself. _They're gone…_Hiano's charm in her pocket shined for a second. _Gone…_It shined again.

"LEXAEUS, PLEASE!" Riku cried out at the top of his lungs. _Riku…_"YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" He begged.

_Can't let this happen…_Alirah mumbled to herself. On her chest, a peculiar outline of heart pulsated. _Riku…can't lose…can't lose…not again. _

"And I would rather not." _I want Alirah to be by our side again. _"But if she wishes to defy us," Alirah grunted under her breath, her eyes opening slightly, "Then she must pay the consequences." Lexaeus's axe sword rose higher and higher.

Alirah's eyes closed again. A flame, in sync with her heartbeat, pulsated loudly. _It can't end this way…_"_My Necromancing Martyr." _Xehanort's voice mocked her. _It can't end here. _"_You're needed for something greater._" _I must reach him! _"_I stole Terra from you!_" He continued to mock her. The fire in her heart ignited ferociously. Hiano's charm glowed brightly. _I'll make him pay…I'LL MAKE HIM PAY!_

"Forgive me, Lira." Lexaeus brought the axe down.

"ALI!" Riku howled.

A white and gold liquid stream shot out from the charm and spiraled around Alirah's body. Her eyes flared open in gold. The pupil's slit like a snake's. The axe neared her. Alirah shot a hand out. The white bell sleeve turned black with a red lining on the end. Her white gloved hand caught the heavy blade, stopping it dead.

Lexaeus gaped in disbelief at the hand. Riku blinked in awe. "Alirah?" Lexaeus followed the arm. The sleeve connected to a long sleeve tummy robe top. The lining on the stomach and V-Collar were red. An outline of a red heart was drawn over it. Around her neck was Hiano's charm. A narrow slit of an eye donned the marble. Alirah's skirt was transformed into a black and red skirt tunic. The top and bottom of the skirt were lined with red. Over the leggings of the tunic were black boots with red linings.

"This is-"

"Is that all the strength you possess?" Alirah's voice – a British accent mixed with her usual accent – crooned. "Aeleusss?" She hissed like a snake. A forked tongue slithered between her teeth. Alirah batted her demonic eyes. Her grin bared fanged canines. "And here I thought your resolve had hardened like mine."

"By Kingdom hearts." Aeleus gasped.

**(=)**

**Flashback**

_Another Hoard of Unversed were marching their way for the town on Radiant Garden. A large leader Unversed trudged behind them. They were coming through the great maw. Ienzo, Lea, Isa, and Alirah had gone to the maw to play a game involving capturing a flag._

_Dilan, Master Ansem, Braig, Even, and myself went after them, only to arrive in time to see Alirah thrown up against a wall. The boys tried to run to help her, but the Unversed had them pinned. We would never make it to them on time, and Braig couldn't shoot without hitting one of them on accident._

_As we sat twiddling our fingers, I noticed out of the corner of my eye a strange aura coming from Alirah. I gestured to Alirah. All eyes fell onto her. Alirah grabbed hold of her blade. In the blink of an eye she vanished. Tiny puffs of darkness erupted. Lea, Isa, and Ienzo fell to the ground. _

_None of knew what was going on. We couldn't find Alirah, yet the Unversed were vanishing one by one at an alarming rate. A loud roar reverberated from the Large Unversed. Gashes sliced through its portly abdomen and then its head falls._

_When the dust cleared, Alirah stood in the midst of it. The black fire steaming around her little body was flaring even stronger, brighter. Ienzo approached her…A shrill laughed screeched from her tiny body. A laugh none of us had ever heard from Alirah. A liquid stream flowed from her keyblade. She turned, facing the boys…and us. Her eyes were bright gold and slit like a demons, and her teeth and tongue were sharpened. _

_That wasn't our Alirah. That was the incarnate of a demon. The force needed to subdue her…put her unconscious for at least two weeks. When she awoke…it was like nothing ever happened. She went on smiling. But none of us ever forgot the horror, or how our minds whirled in confusion. How could such a young girl possess such power?_

**Flashback End**

**(=)**

"The Power of a Necromancer." He rumbled.

Riku climbed to his knees and leaned against the wall. He panted heavily, holding his sore ribs. "Ali…"

"No." Alirah pushed the axe sword up further, rising to her feet. "The Power of Darkness." Lexaeus, taken aback by her strength, tried to pin her back down. "The power, you claimed," Her knuckles cracked, curling into a fist. Fire engulfed it, "I FEAR!" She drilled the punch into his. The wind left Lexaeus's body. He flew into the wall across the hall, indenting it. Alirah chuckled with a low tone. Her attention fell onto Riku, who was gaping at her in horror. Alirah grunted, taking a step back. "Riku…" The black faded from her person, returning to her original attire. Alirah fell against the wall exhausted. The liquid stream around her returned to the charm.

"No wonder…her wants her…" Lexaeus gargled, grunting through the pain in his chest. "This power she possesses…" Putting Skysplitter to the ground, he balanced himself, "It is quite extraordinary."

"You've obviously experienced _this power_ before." Riku grunted, getting to his feet.

"You haven't?"

"Not in this way, no."

"Then you must have a strong leash on her."

"No leash. Just faith."

Lexaeus arched a peculiar brow, bewildered by the response. "Faith? In the short amount of time you've known her?"

"Just because you lost faith, doesn't mean I have!" Riku snapped be offensively. "Alirah has excellent control over her powers!" He narrowed his eyes hostilely to the staggering Lexaeus. "Control which has been slipping due to the unwanted faces."

"You defend that which is darkness itself?" Lexaeus meandered to the center of the hall. "Darkness which you fear."

"I do not fear darkness!" Riku barked. "And I've never been afraid of Alirah." He announced confidently. "The only thing I'm afraid of," Riku shifted his shoulders, shaking off the buzzing nerves, "Is Alirah getting her ass handed to clown like you?"

"A clown, am I?" Lexaeus raised Skysplitter. "Brazen words for a coward."

"Says the guy who gets a kick out of beating on little girls!"

"SILENCE!" Lexaeus charged. Riku charged next.

Barrages of strikes screeched as Riku and Lexaeus dealt blows. Sparks trickled and gleamed. Lexaeus bobbed and weaved his body, evading Riku's strikes and kicks. He raised Skysplitter as Riku descended with a kick. He rebounded Riku back, only to have him come back. Shocks jolted in Riku's arms when he repelled Skysplitter. Lexaeus's strike grew heavier, stronger. Riku jumped and landed on the axe sword. He sprang forward and swiped Souleater. Lexaeus cried out in pain, clamping a hand to his chest.

"How Alirah lost to a guy like you is beyond me!" Riku snarled venomously. Lexaeus hissed in pain through gritted teeth, glaring heatedly. "You can barely hold your own now! Hearts knows what you were like nine years ago!"

"DON'T GET COCKY!" Lexaeus whipped Skysplitter around and axed it down. Riku sprang back. The axe sword struck the ground. Spikes of rocks darted from the ground. Riku crossed his arms over himself. The rocks impaled the ceiling, missing Riku.

"She calls Vexen her Uncle!" Riku charged and swiped his blade. A crescent aura beam ripped through the air. Lexaeus easily deflected it. "Axel her brother!" Riku leapt and stabbed his blade down. Lexaeus shifted Skysplitter, deflecting the young boy. "She thought of each and every one of you like family! Yet you toss her away because of a lie!"

"You don't understand!" Lexaeus roared. He flipped Skysplitter and hammered it into the ground. A rolling wave of Rock stampeded for Riku. He leapt into the air. The wave expanded up and slapped him to the floor. Riku bounced along, then clawed a hand into the floor to make him stop. "You could never understand!"

"I DO UNDERSTAND!" Riku gripped Souleater and charged again. "You loved her…and you lost her!" Lexaeus sent out another wave. Riku summoned energy to his legs. He sprang and ran over the wall. "You lost her to someone…" He pushed off the wall and sliced down, hitting nothing but the floor, "WHO ACTUALLY MADE HER HAPPY!"

"We did make her happy!"

"That's what you thought!" Riku countered with a round house kick to Lexaeus's face and a quick slice of the sword. Lexaeus stumbled back, holding the ever increasing wound in his chest. "You thought you were doing a fantastic job!" Riku stated sardonically. "But then you see her with someone else, hear the way she talks about them." Riku touched his chest, feeling his heart ache. "You see a smile you never imagined she could smile…and wonder what it is you did wrong!"

"What makes you think I did anything wrong?"

"Because I've felt that way too!" Riku screeched. "Every time she talked about all of you!" Lexaeus gaped. He glanced to the half-conscious girl lying against the wall. "Being with the seven of you was like having a second family." Gathering energy at tightly clenched fist, Riku unleashed a powerful punch. Full force into Lexaeus's face. Lexaeus flew into the doors which Riku and Alirah just came out of. Riku panted heavily. His adrenaline buzzed in every nerve. "And it broke her heart every time she relieved those happy times. Because she knows they're nothing more than memories."

"Memories…" Lexaeus mumbled somberly. Images of little Alirah – a determined, novice keyblader master and sorceress – smiling and laughing as if nothing were wrong in the world. "That's right…" He rasped, lowering his sights to the ground somberly. "They're all memories." Listlessly he glanced back to Alirah. With heartbroken eyes she watched him. Life was devoid from her soul, like Lexaeus's strikes had beaten the fire out of her. Or…simply exhaustion from the sudden transformation. The tear running down her face confirmed Lexaeus's suspicions. "Do not break now." He whispered under his breath.

"And now…" Riku growled, gripping Souleater with both hands, "YOU'RE FINISHED!" Riku stampeded and leapt into the air.

Lexaeus sharpened his gaze to the descending boy. "DON'T MOCK ME!" Lexaeus swung Skysplitter with all his might. The brunt of the blade smashed into Riku's stomach. Riku flew to the ceiling. His back smacked into the hard marble with a loud thud.

"Riku…" Alirah muttered inaudibly. Riku fell face first into the ground, falling unconscious. "RI…KU…" Alirah shrieked, coughing dryly.

Lexaeus steadily approached the downed boy, clenching his axe sword furiously. "You are…you WERE too much trouble." Alirah's eyes widened. "Not worth keeping around."

"No…" Alirah dropped to her stomach. Lexaeus stood over Riku, hovering Skysplitter just above his head. "Ael…eus…" She coughed, crawling along the floor, "Please!" She reached a hand out. "Don't!"

"Forgive me, Alirah." Lexaeus raised Skysplitter. "This is not something I wish to do."

"NOOOO!"

A pool of blackness bled out and around Riku. Lexaeus stayed his weapon, confused by the pool. Alirah blinked in shock. Black streams flared from the pool, engulfing Riku within their ribbons. Alirah furrowed her brow sharply. The gold swirled into her orbs. Within the blackness…there was a pasty blue emanating. "Not again." She whimpered.

Lexaeus glanced back to Alirah, bewildered by the remark. When he returned his attention to Riku, the unconscious boy was consumed by the darkness, then emerged with an odd uniform of armor. "What?" Lexaeus gasped.

"AELEUS!" Alirah screamed at the top of her lungs. "GET AWAY FROM HIM! RUN!" Lexaeus heard her cries, but did not think Riku was such a problem.

Riku climbed onto his hands and knees. He grabbed hold of Souleater…and vanished. Lexaeus staggered back in shock. _Just like Alirah._ The screeches of a sword shrieked. Flaklets of darkness trickled to the ground. "UGH!" Lexaeus gasped. Skysplitter fell from his hands, hitting the ground.

Riku, Souleater extended out to the side, was kneeling on the ground behind Lexaeus…with fading flakes dripping from his keyblade. "Too slow." He mocked with two voices.

Chills ran all over Alirah's body. "Not again."

"You're…" Lexaeus rumbled, "You're the superiors…" Lexaeus coughed dryly, dropping to one knee. He held his fading body with one arm.

"AELEUS!" Alirah ran to his side. Lexaeus fell forward and onto his side. Clenching his torso, Lexaeus heard over the muffling sounds, the sounds of boots tromping towards him. "AELEUS!"

"Alirah…?" He mumbled. He felt his head be lifted. Shockingly his large body turned over on his back and rested on a tiny lap. A blurred shadow…with water dripping…sat over Aeleus. _Aeleus…_Lexaeus scoffed to himself. _How long has it been since I abandoned that name? _

"Aeleus…" Alirah cried for him again. "Aeleus…" Lexaeus gaped in surprise. He found himself gazing into the tear filled eyes of Alirah. _She still weeps for me? _"Aeleus…" She caressed his face, "Please…Aeleus..." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry!" _Sorry? _Lexaeus scoffed mentally. _Why is she sorry? I'm the wronged who wronged her. _Alirah glared to Riku who was still seeping with disdainful blue. He smirked to Alirah, mocking her pathetic attempts to repent. She hugged Lexaeus close, ignoring the fact he was fading away. "I never meant what I said! About renouncing our friendship! I lied!"

Hope filled Lexaeus's chest. A warmth he hadn't felt in years filled his chest. "You did?"

"Yes! I could never let go of what we had! The seven of you meant more to me than anything in the world!"

"Then why…?"

"Because I'm furious that you chose Xehanort over me." Alirah whimpered, gently running the backs of her fingers over his muscular forehead. "But even that couldn't make me forget how much I loved all of you."

"You…loved us…" Lexaeus sighed, smiling contentedly. With the exception of his head, Lexaeus's body began to fade in and out. The pieces of his body faded into the air, vanishing to never be seen again. Lexaeus reached a shaking hand up, gripping to the flake. They streamed from his hand like smoke. Like his life, the flakes slipped form his finger. "After all this time…you still…loved us." His hand fell to her cheek, touching the soft skin. Alirah pressed her face into the hand. "I hope…you and Zexion…can forgive me." He mumbled. "This was a fight…I shouldn't have started."

"You were just following orders." Alirah forced a warm smile. "Like you always did." She kissed his forehead. "We never faulted you for that."

"No wonder…Saix…and Ienzo…cared for you." Alirah sunk into herself. A small twinge of guilt touched her heart. Lexaeus closed his eyes, resigning himself to his fate.

"I love you…Uncle Aeleus." Alirah hugged Lexaeus's head, caressing her face to him. "I truly do."

"Kill him…Lira…" Lexaeus choked, grunting. Alirah widened her eyes. "Kill…Xemnas…" His feet, waist, and torso gradually disappeared, "For…his…" His neck vanished, "Lies…" Lexaeus's body, or what was left of it, fell limp. He vanished from her arms, letting them hug around her. One of the flakes remained in her arms and transformed into a charm of the Axe Sword. The final remnant of Lexaeus…Aeleus.

"I will, Aeleus." She promised, rising to her feet. "I will." She glared her golden eyes to the armored Riku, who was still smirking malevolently. Alirah extended Oblivion to him challengingly. "And I'll start by getting rid of you!" She roared shrilly.

Riku…or rather, Ansem chuckled in a low gurgling tone. "Get rid of me?" He crooned tauntingly, folding his arms. "I am having a strange sense of Déjà vu." He leaned in daringly. "When do you plan to carry out your threat?"

"I did once already." Alirah mumbled droningly. "Or did you forget the Abyss?"

"But I am still here." Riku/Ansem spread his arms tauntingly. "Once again you have failed." He stated mockingly. "Once again…Riku is mine." His grin widened demonically. "Just like Terra."

"Riku wasn't yours before, he won't be yours now!" Alirah gripped Oblivion's with both hands, taking a stance. "And Terra will never truly be yours. He'll always be mine."

"Current facts would contradict that statement."

"Current facts can kiss my ass! Riku and Terra are mine! They will always be mine!" The black mist engulfed her blade, flaring with her rage. "And I'll be damned if another nine years go by…" Fire ignited in Alirah's eyes, "And I don't try to stop you!"

**To be continued. Will be gone for a while. Later.**


	29. I Lost Terra I will Save Riku

**I Lost Terra**

**I will Save Riku**

**Continuing on**

**Persons point of view to story line.**

**(Riku POV)**

Weightless…lifeless…cold…all over my body. It felt as if the strings of my heart and soul were cut. My fingers, toes, legs, arms, face – my entire body was numb. Yet I could still feel the pain in my stomach from where Lexaeus hit me. That feeling of having all of the wind knocked from out of me. I could even feel the power of that drive behind the strike. The force. Now…I was floating along in a sea of nothingness…darkness. An endless abyss of misery. What's…happening…to me? Where am I? Alirah…

**(No POV)**

"_Where are you?_" A dark voice chuckled derisively. "_I should think it was obvious, boy._"

_That's not Alirah…_Riku mumbled mentally. _Who is that? _

"_You are within the never-ending abyss of your own personal Hell. You are back within the darkness.._."

"No…" Riku rasped under his breath. His arms and legs quivered tightly as he tried to move them. The darkness in which he was in restrained him. "No…I can't be."

"_But you are…_" The voice purred in his ear. "_You are in the darkness once more._" Riku shivered, feeling hot breath on his ear."_And once I find you…once I can see you…it is here in the dark where you will stay._" Riku felt as if someone's hands gripped his shoulders, keeping him pinned. "_And then you will belong to me._"

"No…no…" Riku struggled, fighting against the invisible bonds holding him in place. "Alirah…I have to…get back…to Alirah!"

**(Alirah POV)**

It happened again. I can't believe I allowed it to happen again. A fire of unimaginable rage burned inside my heart. My hands, my fingers gripped the hilt of Oblivion, drawing closer to pulling blood as they grew tighter. Darkness swirled around my keyblade, flaring with the darkness in my heart.

The body of a boy that I cared deeply for was being control like a puppet on a string. The man…the monster playing puppet master hid inside of him. Once again Xehanort has possessed someone I love. Once again Ansem has possessed the boy I love. And every second that passes I sense Riku slipping away from me. Sinking into the abyss where, I doubt, I could ever retrieve him.

NO! I won't lose him! Eleven people I have lost lie beneath my feet! He will not be number twelve! I won't allow it! Xehanort, Ansem – whoever! No one will take anyone – Riku – from me ever again! Upon my honor as a keyblade master, on my word as a Necromancer, with kingdom hearts as my witness – I will fight to my last breath to get him back. I will win, we will get out of this castle, and then…and then…I will get down on my knees and beg everyone that I have wronged for forgiveness. I mean everyone…Grandpa.

**(No POV)**

Raging sparks leapt from the ground as Oblivion's tip screeched across the marble floor. The dark mist surrounding the blade tempered, spiraling the body in a flurry of ribbons. "HAAA…" Alirah roared, her golden eyes flaring like flames in a fire. She flourished the blade, whisking the mist. She swept the blade smoothly through the air. Soul Eater extended, catching the strike.

Riku – no – Ansem chuckled in a low menacing tone at fending the attack with a single hand. Alirah panted heavily, her hands shaking as the adrenaline reverberated throughout her body. The cerulean blue eyes which held a light which held a light so warm were now cold as night. Riku was no longer present. All that remain was a monster who hid himself in the night.

"Your swing lacked your famous oomph." Ansem mocked her with his voice under Riku's. "Afraid of hurting your _yet to be claimed _beloved?" He cooed. "Or perhaps the deaths of Lexaeus and Vexen have left you traumatized."

"I just had to make sure of something." She snapped venomously, jumping back a few feet. "And judging from that block I'd surmise you're using Riku's reflexes." She smirked defiantly, "Which means your control of this body is only superficial."

"Not for much longer." Ansem boasted. "All I need do is sift about…" He touched a hand to Riku's chest, "And obtain a firm grip on this boy's heart." He curled his hand closed, clenching it tightly. "Then he will be mine…just like Terra was."

"Riku won't let you anywhere near his heart!" Alirah blurted, ignoring the slip about Terra.

"He did once." Ansem crooned with a boastful smile. "I had him within my grasp." He glared resentfully to Alirah, not shaking her one bit, "But lost him due to your meddling."

"You lost him because you're not as powerful as you attest!"

"I will admit he is stubborn. But even stubbornness won't save him for long."

"Then I guess I'll have to meddle once again." Alirah took her stance, glaring defiantly to the Seeker of Darkness. "Because I won't lie down and let you have him."

"Why not?" Ansem cooed darkly. "You let me have 11 before him."

"AND RIKU WON'T BE 12!" Alirah pushed from the ground, charging for Ansem again. Ansem ran his tongue along Souleater and charged for her.

**(Riku POV)**

It's blurry…dark. I can barely see a thing. Are my eyes even open? _Clang! Clang! _Huh? _Clang! Clang! _What's that? _Clang! Clang! _Is that…steel? Metal? _Clang! Clang! _Whatever it is, it's loud. I hear it as if I'm sitting next to it.

Wait? _Clang! Clang! _I am sitting next to it. _Clang! Clang! _I can hear it. I can feel the breeze of something as if it was whisking by my head. In fact…I see it. I can see it. Souleater. It's moving on its own. No. It's…it's my hands. They have Souleater. But that's impossible. My hands are empty. Yet I can feel the hilt in my palms.

Souleater was hitting something. Something metal. Black metal. OBLVION! ALIRAH! I'M FIGHTING ALIRAH! But I can't be fighting! I'm not moving! But…if that's the case…how can I feel the jolts of clashing blades in my arms! I can even feel my body moving as it dodged! What's going on? How am I moving? Why am I fighting Alirah?

**(No POV)**

"_She always was a troublesome girl._" The dark voice purred. "_Sticking her nose where it didn't belong. Interfering with my plans. Frustrating._"

"That's Alirah." Riku smiled. His eyes were still closed. "Always ready to help." He joked.

"_Though annoying, that is not what I find frustrating._" The voice grumbled. "_Her eyes, her darkness, her powers themselves are universally useful. But she herself is an issue._"

"Can't use what you can't tame." Riku laughed.

"_Which begs the question,_" The voice hummed, "_Can I tame her before I kill her?_"

"Neither one will happen." Riku declared strongly. "Alirah won't break!"

"_She will once the love of her life is no longer with her_"

**(Alirah POV)**

I know Riku is in there! I can feel him! Ansem is trying to weasel his way deeper into his heart! Riku's resisting him! But for how much longer? As long as he needs! I'll save you from the abyss, Riku. Just like you saved me.

**(No POV)**

Alirah and Ansem became deadlocked in the center of the room. The blade's grinded and screeched against each other. Ansem winced, sliding back an inch.

Alirah scoffed, "Look who's losing his oomph now." She taunted him. "I guess that old age of yours is finally catching up to you!"

"Actually it's your boyfriend. He's giving my indigestion." He grinned impishly. "Perhaps I should dispatch with him. That'll make this easier."

"Now if you wanted to do that, you would have done it a long time ago!" Alirah challenged him. She shoved him back, making him stagger. Alirah quickly countered with four swift strikes in all directions. Ansem parried them all and returned a few. "Of course I'm speaking of personal experience." She snarled, becoming dead locked with him once again. Ansem eyed her smugly. "For nine years you've been stalking me…watching me…trying to break me! When all this time you could have killed me! You tired once!" There was still a scar from where Ansem stabbed Alirah. "But you weren't too surprised that I survived."

"It must drive you mad, doesn't it?" Ansem teased, stepping in. Alirah slid back. "For years I've beaten you to the brink of death, only to allow you to live. I've brought you to your knees, exposed your heart to the most heinous of horrors and sorrows. Why?" He teased.

"I have no idea."

With a swift jerk of Souleater, Oblivion was cast away, impaling the wall. Ansem lunged a hand and grabbed Alirah by the neck. He slammed her into the ground and placed Souleater's tip at her face. "Because I can." He hummed crazily. Alirah pried at his hand, not taking her eyes off that blade. "For years I've been able to manipulate anyone or anything for any purpose I desire! For years I could tamper with a person's life, turn it on its hinges with a simple snap of my fingers." He tightened his grip. Alirah wheezed, fighting for air. "For years I have had your life within the palm of my hand, controlling every aspect of it…so long as I had the ones you love at my mercy."

"In other words…" Alirah choked, gasping the words out as she felt the hand growing heavier on her, "You've been…playing god."

"Playing?" Ansem chuckled. "No." He purred, tightening his grip. "At the rate I'm going…" The pale blue aura rippled round his body, "I'll be a god. I'll pass judgment…and transform this world and the ones next to it into something I've imagined."

"NOT WHILE I'M AROUND!" Alirah placed a hand to his stomach. A ball of fire collapsed into itself and exploded, rebounding Ansem into the world doors. "So long as I breathe you won't ever realize your goal. Whatever it may be."

Alirah was never sure what Xehanort's intentions were, nor why he seemed to obsess over Terra and Ven so adamantly. But over the years she has taught herself not to care too much for the particulars when it comes to him. But she was curious.

"Why not let me change the worlds?" Ansem asked fervently. "Why not let me bask them in darkness?" Alirah furrowed her brow. "For years you have lived in sorrow. The very people who dared claim to love you, make you part of their family have betrayed you because of the powers you hold." Alirah sank her shoulders, falling into her sorrow. _Yensid, Mickey, Merlin…Dad…_ "Riku will one day do the same." A dagger hit Alirah in the heart. Her heart began to tear. "Why not help me cast a never-ending shadow?" Ansem approached her. Alirah did not move. "Why not make them live in the same unrelenting darkness as you have been living in?" He cupped her cheek. "Let the entire universe know the pain they have caused you."

**(Riku POV)**

She's waning! Why? She was fighting so well! Why is she stopping? What's he saying to her? _Let me bask them in darkness._ What? _For years you have lived in sorrow._ No…no don't listen. _The very people….who…love you…betrayed you because of your power._ Ali…keep fighting…please. _Riku will do the same._ NO I WON'T! ALI…Don't listen to anything he says! I'll never betray you! I can't. I…I love you.

…I need to wake up…NOW!

**(No POV)**

"_There you are…_" The voice continued to purr. "_I can see you now…clearly._"

Riku's eyes twitched. He grunted in discomfort. His eyes flew open to the never-ending abyss before him. He shot up, standing – actually floating – straight up. Frantically he looked around, trying to make sense as to where he was. More importantly…how long had he been there?

"LEXAEUS?!" He shouted. His voice echoed on in the darkness. "ALIRAH?!" No answer besides his own voice. "What?"

"_Riku…_" A familiar smell filled his nostrils. A sickeningly familiar scent. "_I can see your heart._"

"No…it's not." Riku quivered. "Darkness this foul can only…only be…" He bit his lip. He couldn't say the name. He couldn't let him in.

"_Yes…_" The voice whispered the s, "_That's it. Remember me._" The voice was everywhere. In Riku's ear, on his neck, in front of him. "_Let me drift into your heart._"

"ANSEM!" Riku blurted.

A menacingly victorious chuckle laughed throughout the space. Riku turned in the void, searching for the source. "_You called out my name_." Ansem cooed. "_You have been thinking…about me._" Riku felt the dread crawl over his skin in little prickles. "_You're afraid of the darkness I command. Good…The more you think of me, the closer my return draws. And when I have awoken…I will have taken hold._" The darkness swarmed in a whirlwind in front of Riku. Ansem emerged in his full form. "YOU HEART WILL BE MINE!"

"What are you doing to Alirah?" Riku demanded to know, ignoring the threat on his heart.

"Merely giving her an incentive to join me." He boasted. "The universe and its people have done nothing but cause her pain. Why not allow her to exact vengeance upon them?"

"First off: you should really get your priorities straight!" Riku snapped. "You want her dead, yet you want her to join you! You want her gone, but you want her by your side! Which is it?"

"Why not both, boy?" Ansem quizzed. Riku arched a bewildered brow. "You witnessed it. There is more to Alirah than meets the eye."

"What do you-" Riku gasped when his mind drifted back to his and Alirah's battle with Lexaeus. Alirah transformed. She wasn't herself.

"Ah, so you do know what I speak of." Ansem chuckled. "Yes. Deep within Alirah is an unimaginable power. A power which only beings of true darkness – Necromancers – possess." He elucidated dreamily, able to see Alirah in her state of frenzy. "Her ability to see into and control the souls of others…Hiano's talent for extracting them…Alirah raw ability to manipulate the darkness at will…imagine what she can do once her full potential is unlocked. Allowed to run free."

"You're trying to unleash it." Riku understood in horror. "You're trying to turn Alirah into a being of darkness. That's why you keep causing her so much pain." Then he realized something. Or rather he remembered something that helped him put two and two together. "Alirah must know what you're planning to do with her! Why else would it take nine years-?"

"It has taken nine years because Alirah is stubborn. But I've never made my plans known to her." Ansem admitted grudgingly. "Only twice has her true power awakened. Both times not brought on by me but by those around her."

"No wonder why you want me." Riku snarled. "I'm your key to getting Alirah."

"On the contrary." Ansem smirked. "I want both you and Alirah." He clenched a fist, gripping his avarice. "Alirah…the sorceress of Souls and Darkness. Riku…the hero and warrior of darkness. Vessels of unparalleled strength. With you two…I would be unstoppable." He folded his arms. "At least I would be if you both were not so stubborn."

"Then you might as well kill us." Riku dared him. "Because Alirah and I will never let you have us."

"Never say never, my boy." Ansem cooed tauntingly. "The fear you both have of that darkness deep within you only serves to empower me." He drifted closer to Riku, "Now all I need do," He stretched a hand, "Is take what was mine."

"No…" Riku backed away. Souleater wasn't coming to his hand. "No…" The fingers were nearly grazing his chest, "GET BACK!" He raised his arms.

A bright light flashed from Riku's chest, piercing through the darkness. "RIKU! FIGHT!" The voice of mickey shouted. "DON'T LET HIM WIN!" The ball of light formed into Mickey.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Riku gasped.

Mickey extended his arms outward, blocking Ansem from Riku. "YOU…MEDDLESOME…KING!" Ansem fumed. "You think you can stop me?"

"I don't have to stop you! That's Riku and Alirah's job!"

"And they're failing."

"No they aren't!" Mickey hissed. "They just need to remember there's always a light to guide them in the darkness."

"Well Alirah seems to be forgetting that." Ansem began to fade from sight. "Just one more little push…and she will be mine." Ansem vanished.

"NO!" Riku panicked. "I have to get out of here! I have to save Ali!"

"Be calm." Mickey pacified him. "Panicking will only give Ansem strength."

"He's using my body to attack Alirah!"

"But not your heart!" Mickey touched Riku's chest. "You and Alirah both can stop Ansem. But most of that aid has to come from you. Take your body back!"

Riku nodded firmly. Closing his eyes he inhaled through his nostrils and exhaled through his mouth. "Alirah…"

"Why do you hesitate?" Ansem questioned. Alirah kept her head lowered to the ground. "Do you not want the residents of the castle pay to? Your grandfather, the mouse king, the soothsayer, and your father. Do you not want them to know the pain they've caused you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why?" Ansem extended a hand. "Why not accept my offer?"

"Because it won't change what happened." Alirah's voice trembled. "Nothing you do can ever change what happened." Her eyes began to water. She quickly wiped the impending tears away. "Besides," Alirah bore her gold eyes into the eyes of Ansem/Riku, "Everything dark that befell me was caused by you! You started everything! And now you're doing it to Riku because…you can't keep a hold on me."

"You're right. You are becoming harder to manage. But with every loss you suffer, the stronger my grip on your heart grows." He boasted. "Your fear keeps me alive, Alirah. Your fear of loss." A spot on Riku's chest began to glow black and blue. "And soon this boy will be nothing more than a memory."

"No he won't! I won't let that happen!"

"Why do you care so much for that boy?" Ansem chuckled. "You have yet to even utter the words _I love you_ to him."

"I won't bother to explain." Alirah hissed. "Someone like you could never understand."

"Understand what?"

"Riku knows I love him! I know he loves me! Someone who's never experienced love would believe you need to convey with words." Extending a hand to the wall she summoned Oblivion back to her hand. "Now…" She narrowed her gold eyes, "Do me a favor…" Her nails glowed bright red, "AND GET OUT OF HIS BODY!" Casting her hand out red strings zipped to Riku's body and restrained his head, Arms, and stomach. She yanked back. Ansem came flying forward. Alirah gathered a mass of dark thunder in her palm and smashed it into his chest. The thunder fused with the orb on Riku's chest, tempering it.

Ansem broke his arms free and put them to Alirah's shoulders. Pulling in he crashed his forehead onto hers, dazing her. Alirah staggered back, holding her head. Ansem heaved heavily, holding the glowing chest of the boy he possessed. "My dear…" He growled, "You…are riding…on my last nerve!"

"I've heard that before. And just like before, I DON'T CARE!"

"_Alirah…_"

"Hm?" Alirah's eyes narrowed. Riku's body was flaring blue. Ansem was in control. So what… "Wait." The glow on Riku's chest started to glow purple. Riku's color. "RIKU!"

"Get it through your head." Ansem chuckled. "Riku is gone. HE'S NOT COMING BACK!" The glow on his chest changed from dark black and blue, to a bright white and purple. "What?" Ansem hugged his chest. An unbearable pressure built within him. "What's happening?"

"Riku's happening!" Alirah aimed her keyblade straight for Riku's chest. "NOW GET OUT!" A beam darted from the tip, striking the glow. Ansem roared in pain. The blue aura around Riku's body died down. Ansem fell to his knees and fell unconscious. Alirah lowered her blade. Riku's armor faded from around him. Alirah cautiously approached, sliding to her knees. "Riku?"

"Hmm…urm…ugh…" Riku groaned, crawling to his hands and knees. Alirah's eyes returned to red as they widened. Riku sat on his knees, massaging his light head. "Ow. That hurt."

"Sorry about that." Alirah laughed in relief.

"No worries." He smiled. "It was worth the pain." He touched a hand to Alirah's cheek. She leaned her face into the hand. _It's his. _"Thanks for the help, Ali."

"All I did was pummel you." Alirah giggled, touching the hand. "It was you who broke through."

"But you didn't give up on me."

"I couldn't." Alirah wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his warmth fill into her. "I could never give up on you." Riku wrapped his arms around her. "I love you…Riku."

Riku smiled, elated to hear those words. "I love you too, Alirah."

**(Zexion POV)**

All alone I sat in the lower basement. A hand covering my nose and mouth, I closed my eyes and kept my other senses open, trying to ascertain what was happening on the upper. To my surprise and utter horror, Lexaeus's energy had gone…vanished. No trace of him remained. It was then it crossed my mind…

"Lexaeus is gone as well…" I muttered to myself. I pinched my shoulder, trying to subside the fear. "Alirah…you claimed Lexaeus as well." I announced to myself, realizing how serious the situation had become. At first I believed Vexen a fluke. A moment of rage in which she acted irrationally. But I was wrong. Alirah has now slain two she saw as mentors. "Does this mean you will come for me?" One of her four best friends.

**(POV end)**

"_Actually, that is not entirely correct._" A familiar voice crooned. Zexion's train of thought was interrupted by a pool of darkness forming on the floor. It spanned into a portal, allowing Axel to walk through.

Zexion growled in the back of his throat, finding Axel's unannounced arrival aggravating. "What do you mean _not entirely_?" He snarled.

Axel smirked smugly, enjoying his senior number's irritation. "It's true Alirah _engaged _Lexaeus," He corrected snidely, "And might have let a certain secret sleeping power rise for a short time." Zexion did not need further hints to know what the 8th member meant. "But she did not kill Lexaeus. That was Riku after his dormant powers awakened."

"Riku?" Zexion gasped. "Why him?"

"Alirah was down for the count. Riku jumped in…and it all went downhill from there."

"So now we have two problems." Zexion mumbled pensively, touching a hand to his chin. "And both possess sleeping darkness which makes them…_formidable._" To say the least.

Axel sighed heavily, shaking his head in somber. "Larxene, Vexen, and now Lexaeus…" He trailed off, counting on his fingers. He smirked to the younger man. "I wonder who will be next in line."

Zexion returned the smirk with his own, "I thought, perhaps, it might be you." He jested…kind of.

"ME?" Axel chuckled. "No way!" He waved off nonchalantly. "I already took my beating from Sora. He thinks I'm done for good."

"And what of Alirah and Riku?"

"They don't expect me for a while." He grinned impishly. "Seeing as how…I kind of hinted I'd be gone."

Zexion scoffed derisively. "And you don't think it would be wise to attempt a surprise attack."

"Would you surprise Alirah after what she demonstrated?"

"Point taken. But now I'm ever more in suspense. Who's going to fall next?"

"I think Marluxia." Axel announced confidently. Zexion raised a brow, wanting the 8th member to divulge his hypothesis. "For defying the organization and targeting Sora."

"And for attempting to eliminate Alirah."

"I thought that was the order."

"Does not mean I have to approve."

Axel arched a brow and faced Zexion. "Does this mean you've forgiven her?"

"Have you?"

"My only wish if for Alirah to keep fighting, and to never give up. Just as I want Sora to follow as his heart commands."

"In other words you want them to put on a great show for you."

"You and I both know one of Alirah's more charming qualities is her determination. If she stops fighting…it'll take the fun out of her capture."

"So you do intend to capture her." Zexion remarked with scathing surprise. "Just when you've defeated her." Zexion narrowed his sights. _Meaning you never intended to capture her in the first place._

"But what about you?" Axel countered. "I thought there were plans for Riku."

"Yes. We were going to set him off against the traitors." He touched his chin thoughtfully. "But with Marluxia gone, there is no need. He's nothing but a nuisance now."

"And he's dangerous as well." Axel stressed. "I honestly don't know who the bigger threat is. Riku or Alirah?" Zexion retreated into his thoughts, finding merit in the boggling discernment. "Alirah took down Vexen, while Riku took down Lexaeus. Both are an equal threat."

"I find Alirah's powers more threatening." Zexion answered. "After all, Riku had to resort to his inner darkness to defeat Lexaeus. Alirah, on the other hand, defeated Vexen with her own power."

"But she too had to use her inner darkness with Lexaeus." Axel reported to him. "Lexaeus would have killed her had she not summoned it."

"Then we are at an impasse."

"We would not be…" Axel purred, "If, of course, a little test were given."

"You know that is not how I do things." Zexion grumbled, truly not wishing to face Alirah again, or Riku. But…it was necessary. And the little tactician had a plan already formulating. "Tell me," He grinned, "Did you obtain the data on Riku and Alirah's homes?"


	30. World of the 3rd Floor

**World of the 3****rd**** Floor**

**Three Worlds I've known as Home**

**Let's see if I can't finish this.**

**(=)****/****-****\****(=)**

Zexion watched Alirah and Riku laugh heartily, leaning on one another as they went over the traumatic and dramatic battles they just endured. The death of Lexaeus was a sour note, and respected. But everything else seemed to be a laugh.

"You always were able to laugh after a fight…" He muttered somberly, "Weren't you, Alirah?" He sighed heavily, shaking his head. "I can't believe I have to do this." He cursed himself. "But my options…no longer allow me to postpone."

**(=)****/****-****\****(=)**

Riku and Alirah laughed heartily, throwing their heads back in a fit. "I can't believe that mouse keeps saving us!" Alirah hooted. "How many favors do we owe him?"

"I lost count after the third time." Riku laughed. "But I'm sure we owe him ten."

"Ugh…" She groaned, smiling. "I'll never hear the end of it now."

"Ha-Ha. Good thing I don't live in that castle."

Alirah smile faded in woe, "Neither do I." She droned.

Riku arched a brow. "You aren't going back?"

"How can I?" They entered to the third floor, barely noticing with the depth of their conversation. "After everything I've done? How can I go back anywhere?"

"Then consider that your next mission after we get out of here." Riku encouraged. "Rebuilding and fixing old friendships." He intertwined his finger, grasping her hand tenderly. "And hopefully repair what went on between you and Yensid." Alirah's brow knit sharply. Stunningly, the glare wasn't as resentful as it normally was. "I know what he and the other two did is horrible…beyond words." He corrected himself, not wishing to sound insensitive. "But the healing has to begin somewhere."

"What about you, Sora, and Kairi?" The question caught Riku off guard. "What are you going to do about them?"

"Apologize…and hopefully they'll forgive me."

Alirah smiled weakly. It was…a plan in the early stages. But it was better than what she had planned. _Ignore them…and try to see if it all goes away._ But she knew better. It wasn't going to go away. Snow White, Aerith, Kairi – People Alirah looked after saw a side of her she tried to keep hidden. A side even she was terrified of. A side she knew existed…and could potentially unleash the true demon within her. The true necromancer.

_BOOM! _The entire castle shook, almost knocking Riku and Alirah off their feet. The air around them changed. Lightening. As if a boulder was just lifted from a pressure pad.

"One of the scents has died!" Riku gasped, overwhelmed by the lightness in his chest.

"A powerful one too." Alirah agreed, winded. "It felt familiar too."

"But whose?"

At the top of the stairs, a black vortex spiraled in front of the door. Another Nobody was coming through. Alirah and Rick ran to the foot of the stairs and summoned their keyblades. Their stances were firm, their resolves were hardened. Who would be the next Nobody to fall by their hand?

The vortex fell neatly back to the ground, vanishing without a trace. Alirah's eyes widened in shock. "Ienzo." Zexion stood at the top of the stairs, eyeing Alirah with the darkest disdain.

"Another one?" Riku remarked, getting a little tired of Alirah's old friends not taking the hint.

"Yeah." Alirah snarled. "Aside from Kairi, Ienzo here is another childhood playmate." The ay she spoke of Ienzo was similar to a girlfriend scorned by her boyfriend. There was a lot more than just a bad friendship in this mix. "And…despite my story…he's actually five years older than me. But we played as if we were of the same age."

"Funny how time changes moments like those." Zexion responded cynically.

"Moments change?" Alirah challenged, crossing her arms. "Or the people in relation?" The venom dripped from her voice. Riku's assumptions may have been correct. _What went on between these two? _He heard the story…but not the drama. "Aeleus, Even," Ienzo tensed at their names, "You allowed them to die for the sake of a man who fed you lies. Are you going to die too?"

"You don't sound too broken up about the situation." Ienzo chuckled, the resentment ringing in his tone. "In fact one might think you're looking forward to killing me."

"After everything that's happened, I AM!" She boomed, gold flaring in her eyes. "I'm tired of standing by people then having them betray me because it's convenient, and easier to believe the necromancer is at fault!"

"I never found you at fault for anything!"

"YET YOU CHOSE A LIE OVER ME!" Tears streamed down her face. "YOU ALL CHOSE TO BELIEVE A LIE RATHER THAN BELIEVE IT WAS SOEMONE ELSE!" Riku backed away. Alirah lurched forward, heaving as all her stress, pain, and sorrow came out in tiny wet droplets. "I WAS…SIX…IENZO!" Her voice cracked. "SIX!" Zexion's eyes widened. He never thought she could look so…fallen apart. "I COULDN'T WORLD HOP EVEN IF I HAD SPRINGS IN MY SHOES! I WAS INCAPABLE OF ATTACKING A RAT LET ALONE SOMEONE I REVERED AS MY BROTHER!" Alirah's breath picked up.

"YET YOU DID!"

"That monster wasn't my brother!" She frothed at the mouth. "I would have rather seen Terra DEAD than watching that monster wear his face!"

"Too bad your wish didn't come true."

"Little by little it is." She narrowed her eyes to Zexion. "With each death I get closer to him!" She raised Oblivion to Zexion. "You're just another obstacle in that path, now!" The Schemer was taken aback. As was Riku. Neither one knew what went on, but the fights with Lexaeus and Vexen changed something inside her. "Who was the Nobody that disappeared?" She demanded.

"The keeper of this castle. Marluxia." Riku and Alirah widened their eyes. The pink haired man they met a couple floors ago? He was…gone? "He has just been felled by the Keyblade Master."

"Keyblade?" Alirah remarked.

"SORA!" Riku blurted happily. "Sora IS here?" Xehanort and Ansem told Alirah and Riku Sora, Donald, and Goofy were in the castle. They didn't believe it until now.

"Donald and Goofy too?" Alirah worried.

"Yes." Zexion chortled menacingly, finding their concern for naught. "Want to see them?" He continued to tease. "But…" He touched hand to his chin, "Can you face them?"

"What's that mean?" Riku challenged.

"Riku," Zexion spoke his name like he was a piece of dirt off the road, "The world of darkness, and Ansem's shadow, still nest within your heart." His smirk widened. "Do you plan to face Sora like that? Are you not ashamed?" Riku diverted his gaze to the floor. The shame he felt became obvious. "And you Alirah." Alirah fortified herself. "What you've done over the years, the pain you've caused. To Donald, Goofy, Mickey…" He eyed her like a fox, "Minnie," Alirah tensed, "Aerith, Yensid-"

"SHUT UP!" Alirah boomed. Gold filled her eyes. "Don't you dare speak their names!"

"The pain you've caused for the vengeance you longed for." Zexion continued, ignoring her plight. "Those you've betrayed to find the brother who has long since been departed." Alirah hissed, clenching her finger tightly. "And for what? To face a man you fear with powers you disdain?" Alirah lowered her head. "Darkness fills both of your hearts. Whether you fight it or not, darkness is always a part of you." Riku and Alirah spat to the ground. "Sora's fate is to battle the darkness. As was Terra's. They must oppose anyone who hosts the dark." Alirah and Riku sunk into themselves. "In other words," He gestured a hand to them, "The two of you." Riku and Alirah growled, boring daggers at him. Alirah couldn't believe this. Zexion was trying to say…Terra tried to kill her that night…because she was a creature of darkness. "If you two don't believe the words I say," He tossed two cards to the Keyblade Wielders, "Then you both had best see the truth with your own eyes."

"THIS CARD!" Riku gaped. "This is…our home!"

"This card…" Alirah grazed her fingers over the picture, "This…doesn't make sense." Yensid's tower, The Land of Departure, and Radiant Garden were all on the card. "You got your home." She stated enviously to Riku. "So why-"

"You had three homes." Zexion chortled. "As such all three are on the card." He bowed his head. "I suggest you both go in separately." He chuckled. "Wouldn't want you to be denied a perfect nostalgia." He teleported out of the hall, leaving Alirah and Riku with their thoughts.

It was an obvious plan to separate them. Wear them down by having them visit cherished memories of their happier moments, then attack them. Take them out while they are separated. But what other choice did they have? If they wanted to get out of that castle, they needed to go through. At least they were sure one thing. They would not be separated for long. They would see each other again. Hopefully soon.

Walking up to the door, Riku placed his card to the marble doors. As expected they opened with a blinding light. Riku took Alirah's hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her palm. "Good luck, Ali." Riku kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you soon." Alirah bobbed her head, making it a promise. Riku meandered into the light, vanishing as the doors closed.

Alirah walked up to the doors next. She hugged the card between her fingers, eyeing the pictures with disdain…and relief. So far, faces of her past have revealed themselves to her. Scrooge, Snow White…the only difference was…Radiant garden didn't have everyone. Would this be the one where she sees those faces? Can she face them?

"Only one way to find out." Alirah raised the card. The doors opened. Pressure pressed itself to Alirah's chest. One foot in front of the other she walked into the light. The doors closed behind her, locking her in with her memories.

**(=)****/****-****\****(=)**

**(Yensid and Diz)**

Diz studied the two in the crystal ball, watching them curiously as they entered the large doors with hesitation. "These memories will be unlike anything they've witnessed." Diz warned Yensid. "I can sense it."

"I am aware." Yensid responded, his back to the crystal ball. "Their final test in their memories. Their home worlds."

"Does Alirah not have a number of those?"

"She does." Yensid glanced halfway to Diz. "But she already faced one home. There are three more." He faced the darkened wall, feeling his fear rise into his heart. "And this time, she will see those associated with those memories. The same is said for Riku."

"Do you wish to intervene?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because…this is the therapy…those two need." He sighed grudgingly. "The push they need to face their fear."

"Their fear of darkness."

"Precisely." Yensid lowered his head. _And hopefully Alirah can come to grips with what she is._

**(=)****/****-****\****(=)**

Alirah opened a door. Presented before her was Yensid's old workshop…office…whatever he called it. Just like the room she first appeared in when her journey through castle Oblivion began. No. The room she knew as home after her parents became…unavailable. She wasn't going to lie though. It was nice to see the old tower again. Now, at least, she wasn't looking at everything in red.

The grey colored flooring, the beige stone walls with star and moon shaped windows, the pure oak wood desk, the bookshelves with rows of books, and even more nostalgic, the smell of freshly grounded tea leaves. "Even in a memory…" Alirah trailed off, running her fingers lightly over the nostalgic desk, "Very little has changed." She smiled lightly.

"How much did you expect to change?" Alirah froze for a second. "There is not much I can do with this old tower." Alirah stiffly turned herself. Standing before her, tall and with a smile on his face, was Yensid. Her grandfather. Her attempted executioner. "Besides, I seem to recall you stating, don't change what works."

Alirah narrowed her eyes, studying the man suspiciously. _He's not the same. _"Hmph." Alirah smiled resentfully. "And here I thought you might have forgotten our time together." She replied, sitting on his desk with crossed legs. "After all," She shrugged her hands with closed eyes, "It didn't seem to mean much when you tried to have me killed."

"I never forgot our time together." Yensid, or rather the Yensid shadow assured her. Alirah folded her arms, facing away from the man she knew as her grandfather. "Despite what occurred a year ago, I cherished every moment we spent together. Regardless of how short it was."

"It was only SHORT," She snarled, sliding from the table, "Because you sent me away! You sent me away…because you couldn't deal with me!"

"No, Alirah!" Yensid blurted, his voice cracking. "I sent you away because you needed training. Training I could not provide."

"Don't give me that bull!" Alirah's red eyes flickered with gold flames. "I look like my mom, I act like my dad, and I'm a necromancer!" She spat, cursing all of these facts. "I was a triple threat to you! Three nightmares you couldn't bear!"

"Alirah…" Yensid approached with open arms.

Alirah summoned Oblivion, touching the tip to his chest. "Stay away from me." She growled. "Just stay away." Yensid spanned his hands, keeping them a shoulder height as he took half a step back. "I was a Necromancer. The one being in life people feared and hated. And when Merlin learned I held Hiano within me…that gave you three all the more incentive to be rid of me."

"You speak as if you are no longer a necromancer." Yensid continued, keeping calm to the threat. "When in fact you know you are."

"And I curse every day that I am!" Alirah curled her fingers like claws. A black flame flared in her palm. "Every day I have this power is another day I live with eyes boring into me! The hatred speaking in the whispers!" She clenched her fingers, making the fire engulf her fist and most of her arm. "Not a day went by that I didn't notice people watching me. That I didn't feel those disdainful gazes burn into my flesh."

"What is it that you want?" Yensid asked out of the blue. Alirah lowered her blade slightly, surprised by the question. "You obviously wished for something for the burden you have been placed with." Alirah's blade fell to her side. She blinked in awe. Yensid's hands slowly drifted down. "What do you want Alirah? What have you always wanted?"

Alirah sighed heavily, dropping her gaze to the floor. "For people to just leave me alone." She croaked hoarsely. "Just let me live a life where…I don't have to constantly look over my shoulder to see who is looking at me."

"Is that truly what you want?"

Her head bobbed languidly. "Yes." The sound of a door lock unlocking clicked in the room. It came from the door leading to the elongated staircase. Alirah arched a brow. "What was-" Yensid was gone. Alirah was surprised by his disappearance. Touching the ground, she was right in her previous assumption. "He wasn't real." She gasped. "But then…how did he…" He question dissipated on her tongue. Ever since she entered the castle, it has recreated events, revealed people, even significant events. "It truly is a castle of memories."

**(=)****/****-****\****(=)**

**(Yensid and Diz)**

"_Just let me live a life where I don't have to constantly look over my shoulder._"

Yensid cast a hand over the crystal ball, clouding the vision from his and Diz's sights. He sighed dismally, leaning on the table with his head hung somberly. "You have known this." Diz remarked on the elder wizard's discomfort.

"I've always known." His voice trembled. "But I thought…if I could keep her in places where no one truly understood what a necromancer was, she could live the semblance of a normal life." He shook his head, scolding himself. "Obviously I was wrong. The more she moved the harder the gazes grew. Alirah began to feel ostracized. An outcast. And I wasn't there." He furrowed his brow. "But now I am. Though it may be from a distance, I will keep faith and trust Alirah will overcome this heart wrenching trials."

**(=)****/****-****\****(=)**

Opening the next door, Alirah emerged into… "A closet?" She snarled. "For the love of-" She turned to the way she entered, only to find it was a wall. Facing forward, Alirah managed to discover a door beyond the clutter of knickknacks. Fervently she tore a path through the mess. As hard as she could she kicked the door, gaining no leeway. Finally she reached for the knob on the other side of a blanket and turned. "WHOA!" She fell out in an avalanche of rugs, and other stuff. "Ugh…" She groaned. A tiny puzzle cube bounced off her head. "Ow…"

"There you are!" A voice gasped. "Geeze!" Fighting the blurred vision, Alirah made out a…familiar pair of armor like tennis shoes. Gold ankles. "We've been looking everywhere for you!" Alirah followed the shoes to a pair of baggy pants that stopped above the ankle. _I know these pants._ "Hey!" A hand extended out toward her. "Come on shorty." The voice laugh. Alirah blinked dazedly at the hand. She followed the arm, glided past the shoulder…the face…_NOO…_Alirah screamed in her mind. "We've got to get going." The face of Ventus smiled. Alirah pushed up on her hands, her eyes forever glued to Ventus in a powerful trance. "What's wrong, Alirah?" He laughed, taking her hand as he hoisted her to her feet. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Alirah glanced dazedly to her hand. Ven was holding it. Firmly. She could feel the warmth. Tenderly she squeezed. _It's real. _She looked Ven in the eyes, screaming in her mind this couldn't be true. "Ven?" She quivered in disbelief, wondering if she was going crazy.

Ventus tilted his head to the side with a bewildered gaze. "Yeah?"

"Is that you?"

Ven searched himself, stretching his shirt out. "Last I checked." Alirah clapped her hands to his cheeks, puffing and stretching them. She ruffled his hair, trailed her hands to his chest, and went so far to prod his stomach. "Ow. Hey."

"It is you." She said in a trance.

"I know." He laughed. "That's what I said." Alirah's eyes wavered, glossing with tears. "Maybe that box hit you in the head harder than I thought-"

Vent was caught off guard by Alirah suddenly embracing him in a tight. Alirah sniffled in his ear, dry crying as her arms embraced him even tighter. "VEN!" She screamed happily. "My god…Ven…" She sobbed. Alirah didn't care if it was a memory, or some shadow conjured by Xehanort, Zexion, whoever. All she knew at that moment was she was able to hold Ven in her arms one more time. And he was as real as she is.

"Alirah…" He wrapped his arms around her, comforting the sobbing girl. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" She shook her head, snuggling into Ven. "Absolutely nothing." Her tears fell into his shirt. "Just…" How does she explain it's been nine years since she's been able to hug him? "I was stuck in that closet for a while and…" She backed away, wiping the tears from her eyes, "And I saw the old man's face." She giggled.

Ven sighed with relief. "In that case," He laughed, scratching the back of his head, "I'd be relieved to see another person too." He handed her a handkerchief. "But pull yourself together, will ya?" Alirah wiped her face away. "You don't want Terra to see you like this, do you?"

Alirah gaped, caught off guard. _That's right…_She gasped mentally. _If Ven is here…_Alirah flew past Ven, knocking him onto a bed, and burst out the bedroom door. Ven arched a brow in confusion. "Was it something I said?"

**(=)****/****-****\****(=)**

Alirah stampeded down the long winding stairs. Her mind whirled frantically. In all the worlds she's visited, everyone affiliated with that world has appeared. At those she, and later on Riku, Had remembered. Snow White and the Dwarves, Cinderella and her sisters, Ariel – all of them. So it was only logical to assume…

_Ven's here! That means Terra, Aqua, Eraqus – all of them must be here as well!_ She smiled. Alirah's smile faded as a chilling thought came to mind. She stopped running right at the door, her hand lingering on the door knob. "Then that means he's here too." She rasped in dread. "Xehanort." His name dripping from her tongue like the venom he was. "He must be here. Whether he's real or fake…" She clenched her fingers to her shoulders, shivering in fear, "That monster…" She squeezed her eyes closed, "He's going to be here." The door knob started to jiggle. "Huh? Hn!" She flinched back. The door opened wide, revealing a familiar blue haired girl with bell sleeves. "Aqua…"

"HMPH!" Aqua scowled, putting a hand to her hip. _Ugh! _Alirah trembled nervously. _I never forgot that look. _"Well it's about time you got down here!" She yanked Alirah along, slamming the door. "You're late for training!" Aqua dragged Alirah through the throne room. Alirah ogled the familiar, imagining all of the training lessons and sparring matches that had gone on. She could still imagine Aqua and Terra battling for the title of Master. _The incident that started my journey._

"Sorry about that, Aqua." Alirah laughed weakly. "Ven and I were just-Huh?" The door Alirah just came out of was gone. "Where'd the door go?" She whispered.

"So what happened?" Aqua faced Alirah, putting her hands to her hips with a reprimanding scowl, "Were you day dreaming, or did you sleep in again?"

"Sleep in? Day Dreaming?" Alirah remarked, insulted by the accusation. Alirah and Aqua always behaved in a manner that was similar to sisters. Alirah could get Aqua to act childish, and Aqua managed to convince Alirah to be grown up. They were the greatest of friends. But Terra and Alirah would always be closer. "You must have me confused with Ven and Terra!" Alirah leaned in Aqua's face, glaring defiantly, "Since when have I ever slept in?" She prodded Aqua's chest, "Last I checked I was always waking _you_ guys up!"

"Not me!" Aqua slapped the hand away. She grinned and leaned in, "You're the lazy one."

"Not the way I remember it." Alirah leaned in defiantly, making Aqua lean away. "Master Slugua." Aqua was sluggish at one point. So Alirah teased her and called her Slugua.

"I was always able to keep your but in line, Stumblirah!" Alirah's foot work leaved much to be desired nine years ago. The two touched foreheads. "And if you think I was lazy," Aqua drilled a knuckle in Alirah's head, "Then something must be wrong with your head." Aqua giggled.

"Yeah." Alirah held Aqua's fist, "I watch the three of you all day, keeping you from getting in trouble with Eraqus." She moved away, sighing with a hand to her forehead. "I'm being run ragged."

"Pretty bold now that you're older." Aqua teased. "I remember when you were younger you couldn't walk out the front door without trembling." Alirah jumped at the remark. _Older? Younger? _"Careful," Aqua draped an arm around her. Alirah paid no attention. "You may make Terra worry, what with you being so independent."

"Make Terra worry." Alirah repeated somberly. Aqua, Ven – she's seen two familiar faces. _Terra…Can I ever look you in the eye?_

"Come on." Aqua gripped her hand. "You're going to be late." Alirah eyed the hand. _It's warm. Is this real? Or a memory of how I recall her? _"You know how Eraqus hates it when we're late. We've got to get you to the mountain pass."

"Aqua…" Alirah sighed, letting go of her hand. "Tell me…" Aqua stopped just before the door, eyeing Alirah. "How long…has it been…since I met you guys?" She asked cautiously, not wanting to sound as if she were out of place. But more that she wanted to reminisce.

"Wow…" Aqua breathed, leaning against the door. "It's been a while." She smiled warmly. "A full 11 years." Alirah's eyes widened. "I can't believe it." She laughed. Alirah stared at her, unable to believe what she had heard. "11 years." Aqua opened the door. "Hard to believe it was so long ago." She disappeared beyond the door.

"11 years." Alirah whispered. "11 years." It was a wonderful thought. To think she had been friends with them for so long. But…it wasn't true. "That's not how it was." She meandered listlessly to the door, eyes void of life. "I only had them for two years." She touched the door knob and turned. "The last nine," She emerged outside to the familiar sunlight of the Land of Departure, "I spent in hiding." Alirah meandered outside the door. "Hiding from-"

A hand slammed on the door, slamming it shut. Alirah squeaked in fright. Another hand pressed Alirah firmly against the door, trapping her. Alirah flared her eyes hatefully to the person, daring it to be Terra. He had a habit of taking advantage of her size. "Hello young one." Her heart sank in terror. "Sleep in late?"

The white glove, the black leather jacket, and the dark skin. "Xehanort…" Her voice trembled.

The Elder Master chuckled menacingly. "Speaking to a Master in the familiar?" He pretended to be surprised. Through the rising panic, Alirah discovered something off. "I thought Aqua taught you proper etiquette when addressing your superiors."

_This Xehanort…is part of the memory. _Alirah snarled through gritted teeth, and slapped his hand away. "Hope you don't mean yourself!" She snapped. She moved a hand for the door knob and found it missing. _What is going on with the doors around here?_

"You always were a brazen young thing." Xehanort smiled, folding his hands behind his back. "Not one to bend to the will of others, and always following your own path." He eyed her hungrily. "11 years and you haven't changed."

"Neither have you." She responded heatedly. "Now if you'll excuse me," She shoved past him, "I have to meet _Master _Eraqus on the mountain pass." She trudged down the stairs, adamantly trying to escape the illusion of her nightmare. _Real or fake, that man makes me sick._

Watching Alirah make her way to the entrance of the pass, Xehanort's body rippled. His golden eyes flickered for a second. A sinister smile snaked across his lips. "I'll wager you're wishing this is how events turned out in the end." Alirah stopped. "You and your precious surrogate siblings, living together, laughing together." Alirah trembled in his words. _Wishing? Turned out? _Those were past tense phrases. "As if nothing ever happened." Alirah whipped around, boring her glossy golden eyes to the man. _Blue._ "Well you can have that. Here in this world…" Alirah blinked in confusion. "You can live with them again." Xehanort breathed with a certain excitement. "You can go on about your life…the life you wanted. Here…in this memory." _Live…in a memory? _The last couple of memories, Alirah has felt a sense of being home. All have held a sentimental nostalgia for her. What's to say she couldn't stay? "All you have to do is choose it, and everything outside will cease to matter." Xehanort took his leave, adjourning to the wall where the door to the throne room once was. "Think about it, Alirah. What does your ailing heart want?" Xehanort asked, vanishing through the wall.

"What does my heart want?" Alirah touched her chest, hoping her heart would answer. "It wants to stop feeling alone."

**(=)****/****-****\****(=)**

**(Yensid and Diz)**

Diz chuckled admiringly to Alirah's remark. "Now that sounds familiar." Diz remarked nostalgically.

"How do you mean?" Yensid asked, intrigued by Diz's sudden interest.

"When my apprentices first met Alirah they took an immediate shine to her." Diz explained as if reliving a treasured moment. "Often times, though, I would find Alirah sulking in a corner or sitting at the top most tower, staring off into the sky, as if waiting for someone to come back." Yensid could only assume it was Terra, Aqua, and Ven she longed for. "I asked Alirah why she was so sad. She said, _they promised to come back. They promised me they'd be back. So why do I feel so alone? _

"Alirah has had the sensation she was alone since her father's absence." Yensid elucidated, understanding where Diz was coming from. "When people vanish from her life, this powerful sense of loneliness would overtake her."

Diz gave Yensid his full attention, staring the man down as if he were studying a sample in a lab. "What do you hope to accomplish by listening in?" Yensid arched a brow. "These questions being asked, the people she's seeing…" He leaned in, "Did you petition a favor from Namine?"

"No." Yensid answered grimly. "I fear this is the work of both that Nobody, and Alirah's own heart." Yensid narrowed his eyes. "The Nobody provides the illusion…while Alirah asks herself questions she long answers to." _But that Xehanort…_He growled, _That Xehanort was not part of the illusion. _

**(=)****/****-****\****(=)**

Alirah sauntered over the bridge leading into the mountain pass. Night immediately engulfed the land, basking Alirah with twinkling stars. The sounds of the trickling water deriving from the streams connecting to the large pond sounded in the air, washing an air of peace over Alirah's tense shoulders. The large slab resting nicely in the middle of the pond was one of Alirah's favorite places to rest and think. The sweet, serene scent of water, algae, and flowers always brought bliss to her troubled mind.

"Never forget the classics." She sighed to herself.

"Or important lessons." Alirah glanced back. A half smile appeared on Alirah's face. Eraqus sauntered over the bridge she walked on. The path they entered from was completely gone. Evaporated like the rest of the entryways she had taken. "You are late, young Keyblade Apprentice." He scolded sternly but with a hint of jesting.

"Sorry about that Master." She giggled, massaging the back of her neck. "Had a rough time getting here." Alirah did miss Eraqus the way one would miss a pet who passed on. She wasn't too close to him, but she still held him in high regard.

"Perhaps you can enlighten me as to the reason for your tardiness."

"I…" She trailed off, feeling the pressure from the old day coming back to her. "Overslept?"

Eraqus chuckled, humored by the obvious lie. "Or perhaps you became caught up with your time with Terra."

"Terra?" Alirah looked around, arching a brow. "You mean he's not here?"

Eraqus eyed Alirah, as if she were supposed to know something. "Alirah, Terra has been gone." Eraqus informed her grimly. Alirah arched a confused brow. The way Aqua and Ven were talking, Terra was waiting for her. Why wouldn't he be there? Could he be at the summit? "He abandoned this place after failing the Mastery Exam." Alirah's eyes flared. "I thought you knew."

"That's right…" Alirah sighed sadly. "Terra left after the exam."

Eraqus sighed heavily, folding his arms behind his back. "He abandoned the land that has trained Keyblade Masters since the dawn of time." Eraqus announced formally. "Therefore he has abandoned his fellow Keyblade Wielders."

Alirah's fingers curled sharply, her nails boring into the white fingerless gloves. "Only because you cursed him for what he was!" She glared daggers to the master. "You raised his hopes! Told him he could become a master…so long as the dark powers within him did not show themselves." Eraqus retreated into himself, perturbed by Alirah's lack of respect. "You failed him because of the power he had!"

"I failed him because he did not pass!"

"YOU FAILED HIM BECAUSE YOU FEARED HIM!" Alirah boomed. "The look you gave him when he summoned the darkness…" Alirah's body quaked. Her adrenaline buzzed within her, prompting her to implode at any moment, "Is the same look you gave me when you learned I was a necromancer!"

"Because darkness is unnecessary!" Eraqus blurted. "For warriors of the light, darkness is an unnecessary hindrance!" He pointed an accusing finger at her. "I will not allow those who wield darkness in such a manner to become masters."

"Luckily for me that is no longer your decision!" Alirah roared back. "An man so ignorant of the forces that be…should even stand where predecessor masters once did!"

"Says the girl who is terrified of her own power!" Eraqus snapped back resentfully. Alirah fell silent. "You despise the dark powers you possess." Eraqus continued with his attack. "You disdain the very thing you are. A creature of darkness…with no real place in the world." Alirah gritted her teeth, glaring to the ground. "You may wield the powers," Eraqus shook his head, "But deep down you can never truly control darkness. It will control you."

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

"Aeleus!" Eraqus blurted. Alirah cringed back. "Even! Sora! Donald! Goofy! Mickey!"

"What about them?" Alirah interrupted before he could go further.

"The darkness in your heart prompted you to lash out at them! You killed two! One exposed the sleeping demon lying within you!"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Doesn't it?" Eraqus challenged. "It just proves the darkness within you is too powerful." Alirah looked away, ashamed that she considered his words to be true. "It proves the darkness cannot be tamed." Alirah shook her head, not able to understand why she found his words true. It meant one day she would be consumed. Did this mean Riku was doomed to be consumed? "What is it you want from others?" Eraqus asked out of the blue. "What have you always wanted from other people?"

"For people to stop viewing me as a monster." Her voice trembled. "I'm not a monster by nature. I'm a child born with powers I never asked for. It does not make me any less human!" Without another word Eraqus vanished from her sight. Alirah staggered back. Yensid disappeared in the same way. The same lock click caught her ear. Alirah turned around. Against the Cliffside wall was a door. A door that was never there. Each door she entered through, Alirah discovered the sickening truth. "Watched to ensure I don't flare out of control. Viewed as a monster by all. That's all my powers make me. A monster. A sin destined to be alone."

**(=)****/****-****\****(=)**

**(Yensid and Diz)**

"GRR!" Yensid snarled, plowing a fist into the table. "She needs to stop this!" He growled. "He's feeding off of it!"

"Off of what?" Diz asked.

"Her fear."

**(=)****/****-****\****(=)**

The next – and hopefully – final door opened. The aroma of crisp paper gusted into Alirah's nose. Alirah gently opened the door. Walking onto green marble tile flooring, Alirah emerged atop a familiar curved flight of stairs. The same ones the Radiant Garden Castle employed in its library.

"Radiant Garden." She mumbled sadly. "My home before the castle." She scoffed incredulously, "If I could call that place a home." Glancing to her left, Alirah didn't feel the need to be too surprised, but she felt pleased at what she saw. Sitting at the little desk nearest the rail wall by the ledge was Even, reading some notes he no doubt was researching for another inhumane experiment.

Alirah cautiously approached the scientist, keeping her hands visible so not to excite the easily startled scientist. "Hi Even." She chirped. It felt weird talking to him. A few floors ago he faded into nothingness. Now here he sat, as if nothing happened. "What ya reading there?" Even didn't respond to her. Alirah arched a brow. "Hey Even." She laughed nervously. "What's wrong?" She extended a hand out to him. "Did I forget a science lesson?" She moved a hand to his shoulder. It fell through. "What?" She gasped in fright. Even's body rippled from existence. No sign or trace of him or the papers he was reading. "Even?"

A childish giggle and little feet sounded from below. Alirah leaned over the edge. Kairi – little Kairi – ran from under the staircase. She pirouetted on one foot as she laughed to someone under the stairs. Alirah leapt over the railing and landed neatly on the floor next to young Kairi. She reached for the silky brown head of Kairi. Like Even, her hand fazed through. "Again?" She can't touch anyone.

Another giggle caught her attention. "What the Hell?" An old woman, who Alirah knew as Kairi's grandmother, was chortling happily as…young Alirah stood in front of her, pretending to be a bull. Kairi pretended to flap a flag. They were playing Matador. "This is…" Alirah glanced back to the giggling Kairi, "Weird." She looked back to her younger self. "What's going on?" When she looked to Kairi's Grandmother, the elder woman was gone. "Ms. Lyra?" The giggling behind Alirah stopped. Kairi was gone. "No…" Alirah's younger self was gone too. "Why is everyone disappearing?" The others she was actually able to touch. Why can't she touch them? Why are they vanishing?

"HA-HA-HA!" Alirah shot her attention to the door which led to the entrance hall of the castle. She caught a glimpse of her younger self running through it.

"Hey…WAIT!" Alirah gave chase. Bursting through the door, Alirah came to a dead halt. Standing in the middle of the entrance hall, dead center of the open area, was none other than Aeleus. Yet another face she witnessed pass on. Frantic, Alirah jumped down and ran to him. "Aeleus!" She screamed. He didn't respond. Alirah stopped a few feet away from him. "Aeleus? Hey! What's going on? I just saw…_myself_ run through here." He didn't answer. "Aeleus?" She called to him, growing impatient. "Come on." She pleaded. "Don't tell me…" She reached out and touched him. Her hand went through. "You're not real." She whimpered. Just like that he was gone. "Just like everything else…" She staggered back, ready to drop to the ground in defeat. "None of this is real."

"HA-HA-HA!" Came the giggle again. This time it was young Kairi who ran straight through the entrance hall door.

"Kairi?" Alirah ran after her. Reaching for the door handle, Alirah simply fell through. She staggered into an office overcrowded with books and other research material. At first Alirah thought she fell into Even's room. But a closer look discerned her location. "Ansem the Wise's office." An office she had almost forgotten about during her lengthened absence. And there he was. Sitting at his desk. The blond haired master who adopted her as a fellow apprentice. "Master Ansem?" She approached him. She saw him sitting there. Like he always did. Jotting down notes, concocting theories, and trying to create ingredients for his favorite ice cream so Scrooge could create it. Only… "You're not really here, are you?" She moved a hand to his face. He vanished before she could even touch him. "Why?" Alirah asked herself, her voice croaking. "Why are they vanishing?"

"HA-HA-HA!" Two distinctive giggles sounded. Young Alirah and Kairi, standing in front of Ansem's door, talking and giggling as if nothing were wrong. Holding each other's hand they ran through the door. Alirah finally caught on as to what was happening. The more she followed those two, the more people will continue to disappear. But why would they disappear? Alirah cherished these people more than anything? Why would they vanish?

Alirah meandered through the door, entering into the corridor just outside of Ansem's office. Kairi and Alirah giggled heartily, running down the corridor hand in hand, passing by several familiar faces who paid them no mind. Leaning on the walls on both sides, eyes boring holes into the floor, were Dilan, Braig, Lea, and Isa. Alirah's back touched the wall where the door once was. She knew what would happen if she continued. They would vanish. They were going to vanish. Leave her alone.

"I don't want to be alone." Tears streamed over her cheeks. But she had to proceed. She had to escape. The castle, the memory…everything.

Taking a deep breath, Alirah pushed off the wall, darting down the hall as fast as she could. _Why? _She whimpered mentally. Dilan disappeared. _TELL ME WHY!_ Braig vanished. _Why are you disappearing? _Lea went next. _Is it because I left? _Time slowed for a brief moment, slowing Alirah as she passed Isa. Stiffly her head turned to him. _Is it because I didn't come back?_ Looking away, Isa disappeared. Speed caught up with Alirah, allowing her to dash down the hall. "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?"

Her feet drummed animatedly from marble to stone granite. Stone granite belonging to the castle courtyard was under her feet. Alirah steadily came to a halt. The area was shadowed by the navy night sky. Young Alirah and Kairi were gone. The world outside the wall and gate of the courtyard were fogged out of sight. Alirah spun, and turned, looking everywhere for a sign as to where to head next. The gate didn't have a door, the walls were too high. What now?

"What is it you want?" Alirah whipped around. A younger version of Ienzo stood a few feet away from her. Alirah swallowed a nervous lump in her throat. "What do you want personally, Alirah?" He asked, staring her down, demanding an answer.

"Personally?" She questioned back, the hatred dripping in her voice. "To stop feeling alone." Her voice rasped. "All I want…" She touched her heart, "Is for this pain…this lonely ebbing…to stop." Ienzo nodded his head. He collapsed into himself, melting into the ground. Alirah sighed somberly, feeling that sensation of loneliness stab her in the heart. "Why?" She wobbled, unable to stand it any longer. "WHY IS EVERYONE DISAPPEARING?" Her question was answered by another horrifying click catching her ear. It came from the gate. Alirah smashed her hands into her face, clawing them through her hair. Not wasting another second, Alirah stormed to the gate. She ripped the door open so hard she almost ripped the hinges out.

Surprisingly the door kept her in the same world. She was in the town square. There in the middle was Kairi. No young Alirah, no other shadows, nobody. Slowly Alirah approached her. The closer she drew, the older Kairi aged. Her body rippled, making her age another year with each step. When Alirah stood a foot away from Kairi, she looked just like she did when Alirah met up with her in Hollow Bastion.

"Kairi?" Alirah, ignoring the circumstances that have occurred so far, reached a hand out for her. "Are you going to disappear?" She trembled. "Because I disappeared?" Alirah's fingers managed to touch Kairi's skin on her cheek. Her eyes widened and touched the full palm to the cheek. "Kairi!" Her eyes welled with water. "I'm so sorry, Kairi. I didn't mean to leave." She brought Kairi in, hugging her tightly. "I never meant to leave. Least of all you."

"But you did." Kairi responded, droning like a lifeless zombie. "You left us behind." Alirah moved Kairi back. Her eyes were void of life. "Then you left me again."

"No I-" Kairi vanished before Alirah had a chance to finish. "NO!" Alirah's arms hugged air. "KAIRI!" She gripped at the air, hoping to bring her back. "KAIRI!" She sobbed. "I'm sorry…" She dropped to her knees. "I'm so sorry. Please don't leave."

"How can you ask those that you've abandoned not to leave?" Alirah's brow knit sharply. Gold filled her eyes as she glared toward the right. Zexion stood, proud and tall, with his arms folded. "For the sake of your revenge and your love for Terra, you left everyone behind. Vanished without a word."

"I TOLD YOU WHY I DIDN'T COME BACK!" Alirah roared, climbing to her feet.

"You told me why you didn't return to us." Zexion corrected her, the resentment clear in his voice. "But why did you leave the Land of Departure? Why did you leave Disney Castle? Why did you leave Kairi?" Alirah staggered back, aghast by the line of questions. "It was all for the sake of Terra…for the sake of your revenge against Xehanort. All you know how to do is LEAVE, Alirah! You leave and don't return!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Alirah roared. "I came back! I returned to Kairi!"

"Because you didn't have a choice!" Zexion spat. "Kairi was kidnapped, unconscious…BROUGHT TO YOU!" Alirah's heart sank. The only reason she became reacquainted with Kairi was due to her being kidnapped. "Had that not been the case, she would have been another name on your tongue!" Alirah lowered her head in shame. "You never came back to us! Or to Aerith and those living in Traverse Town!" He pointed an accusing finger, "Had neither Riku nor Sora shown up, you would have forgotten any of us people existed!"

It's true Alirah hadn't gone back to see certain people from her past. She was more preoccupied with her hatred toward Mickey, Merlin, and Yensid. Plus she wanted to become stronger. Strong enough so she could battle for _going nowhere _leads. Until Riku and Sora arrived, Alirah's main focus was searching futilely for Terra. Had they not dragged her into their little rivalry, Alirah might never had seen any of her old friends again. But still…

"I could never forget any of you." She swore to him in defeat. "I just…" She hung her head in shame, "I couldn't face any of you the way I was."

"As what?" Zexion chortled teasingly. "As a coward?" Alirah felt the stab to her pride. "Or as a monster of darkness?" He said slyly. Alirah's eyes widened, then squinted sadly. "You didn't return because you were ashamed. Pathetic."

"Is that why you're making everyone disappear?" Alirah asked him, drilling emotionless eyes into the Schemer. "Because I'm pathetic."

"You are the one who deemed our friendship voided." Alirah growled, perfectly aware of what she said. "You put us behind _you_! Everyone from Radiant Garden means dirt to you now! Why shouldn't they disappear?"

"Then don't mean _dirt. _They mean a lot to me!"

"Is this before or after you raised your sword to them?" Alirah swallowed nervously. _Cloud, Aerith…_ "The more you press on with your journey, the more you desire freedom from these memories, the more people vanish from your heart! All you want is to forget these memories, the people who cared about you, and for what? So you can move on? So you can pretend we were never there for you?"

"I know you were there!" She snarled, offended by what he was insinuating. "I think about you every day!" She aimed an accusing finger at him. "You may believe I forgot about you! You may believe it was because of Sora and Riku I thought about any of you!" She slapped a hand to her chest. "But my heart cried out for the lot of you every day! I wished a day would come where I could see you again!"

"Then why the rush to leave?" Zexion stressed, wishing to understand. He cast a hand to the world. "You can live with these memories! It'll be as if nothing ever changed!"

"But things did change!" She shrieked. "Don't you get it! Things changed so drastically, no magic or illusion can change that!" She swiped her hand to the world around them, "This illusion depicts nothing that's happened! In reality this place is torn apart! Ravaged by war…and betrayal!" Zexion sneered his teeth. "I LEFT! KAIRI GREW UP WITH SORA AND RIKU! HER GRANDMOTHER DIED! YOU GUYS BECAME SHELLS! NOW WE'RE ENEMIES FIGHTING TO THE DEATH!" Saying it out loud, Alirah became even more aware as to how much of a Hell their lives had become in the last nine years. "DON'T YOU SEE YET?" She panted, trying to calm down. "Things can NEVER be what they were! It's time to move on!" Alirah gaped at her words. _Time to move on. _She repeated mentally. "That's right." She rasped, mumbling. "It's time to move on." Zexion clenched his fists. "We have to let it go, Zexion. The past is history."

"History? Hardly!" He scoffed. "The past is what made you what you are!" He growled. "The past is where your true nature lies! THE TRUE ALIRAH LIVES WITHIN THE PAST!" Sharply he whipped a hand to a small flight of stairs. Alirah's eyes locked onto the shadow of her younger self, standing on top of those steps. "You lived in the past for the last nine years! Trapping yourself within those memories!" Alirah backed away. "You became so engrossed, so obsessed with returning things back to what they once were you attempted to kill your own grandfather, That bumbling wizard, The mouse king, Sora, Donald, Goofy!" Flashes of Alirah flying into a rage filled her mind. The number of times she tried to remove them haunted her. "You lashed out at Aerith, Minnie! Threatening them!"

"I NEVER MEANT TO!" Alirah held her hands to her ears, trying to block Zexion's voice out. "I just…needed them to stay away!" She fell to her knees. "I didn't want them to get in the way!"

"The way of you trying to kill the keyblade master and mouse king?" Zexion taunted her torment. "The Alirah you pretend to be is only a façade!" Zexion meandered to Alirah. "The true Alirah, the monster of darkness, is deep within you!" Zexion grabbed a fistful of her hair. "Now look!" He cackled. He placed his other hand to her chin. "LOOK!" He forced her to look at the little Alirah. "And see what you truly are!" Alirah's eyes staggered open, watching her young shadow with tears. A dark vortex consumed her, gobbling her into the ground. Alirah cringed back. A dark shadow heartless, Darkside, emerged from the pool of darkness, towering over Alirah as Zexion left her alone.

"This…" Alirah trembled, "This can't be me." Darkside flexed its arms out, roaring to the thundering sky. "It can't."

**To be continued.**


	31. Darkness Can Be Light

**Darkness**

**Can **

**Be Light**

**Continuing on.**

**(=)****/****-****\****(=)**

**(Yensid and Diz)**

"Things have escalated quickly." Diz remarked impassively. "The only thing that has yet to be revealed is if that monster truly is what lies within Alirah."

"It is not." Yensid assured him, insulted by his ignorance of Alirah.

Diz closed his eyes, chuckling mockingly. "How do you know?" He questioned derisively. "Lest we forget you helped create this monster."

"If she was a monster, Diz, you never would have kept her." Yensid stated gruffly. "Or am I right in assuming she was a tool for you?"

"You are questioning my morals when you were prepared to terminate her?" Diz replied back, challenging the wizard. Yensid retreated into himself. That was a guilt that would forever hang over him. "Is this a matter of the pot calling the kettle black?"

"Except the kettle's black hue goes deeper than the pot's."

"Do you think so?"

"I know so."

"Then I wonder who she will forgive." Diz teased darkly. "The user or the executioner?"

**(=)****/****-****\****(=)**

Alirah hissed through gritted teeth and flipped back. A dark homing missile fired from Darkside's chest struck the ground. Darkside shifted on his knees, launching missiles relentlessly. Alirah darted across the ground, dodging and evading the missiles as she narrowly escaped damage. Darkside drove Alirah to a corner. Near a shop. Alirah pressed her back against the wall. Darkside charged another missile. Alirah bore her feet into the ground. The missile launched. Alirah darted into a sprint. The missile hit the shop. Alirah dashed for Darkside's hand and swiped up. A large gash drew out in the palm, nearly severing it. Dodge rolling to the next hand, Alirah sprang up and slashed downward, dealing more damage.

Darkside stood on his feet, staggering back. Alirah's reach was stunted. She retreated back, regaining a good distance for an attack or a defense. The gashes in his hands may have healed, but the damage was done. "I almost forgot how much I hate this thing." She snarled.

Drawing its fist back as far as possible, Darkside's fist plowed into the ground, a puddle of dark mass exploding out. Shadow heartless crawled out from the puddle. Alirah, panting from petrified adrenaline, glanced from the puddle to Darkside, trying to understand how this thing could be her.

"It's not." Alirah told herself. "IT'S NOT!" Alirah summoned Oblivion to her hand. "This monster isn't me!" Gold filled her eyes, locking onto the massive heartless. "If it was," She laughed incredulously, "Sora would have handed my ass to me on a platter five times over."

Blade extended outward, Alirah charged for the leader heartless. The three heartless jumped for her. Effortlessly Alirah swiped at them, dispatching the pawns to the grave. Darkside opened his palm flat and lashed down. Alirah jumped, feeling the shockwave from the palm striking the ground. Her feet touched down on the top of the palm. A blood thirsty grin appeared snaked onto her face. "TOO SLOW!" She dashed up his arm, trailing her blade tip she sliced through the darkness that held it together. Darkside swung a hand over, moving to squash her. Alirah jumped, watching as Darkside smacked his own arm. She landed on the other hand and leapt forward. Raising her sword up and overhead, Alirah stabbed down into Darkside's forehead. Pushing all the weight in her body down, Alirah slid down with her blade in Darkside, slicing him clean to the heart in his chest.

Falling to the ground Alirah rolled away from Darkside. He staggered an wobbled, losing life fast as the darkness bled from his wound. "I do hate slow deaths." Alirah purred. Bringing her palms close together, Alirah summoned a ball of fire. "_XELLA_!" She pushed out. The fire roared from her hand, engulfing Darkside in a matter of seconds. Alirah staggered backwards, heaving heavily.

Stress, adrenaline, now a meaningless battle with a false Alirah – Alirah was exhausted. As she was prepared to walk away, something…or someone caught her eye. Red baggy shorts, yellow shoes, black vest, brown spikey hair…facing the castle…

"Sora?" What was Sora doing in her memories? She thought for sure Terra would be the one to show up. Technically Sora is tied to Radiant Garden. But it was through the castle alone. He hadn't been to the square. Especially in its heyday.

Curious of his presence, Alirah ran to him, jumping the steps to save time. Zexion, Ansem, and Xehanort mentioned Sora being in the castle. Was it possible he entered into the memory? Or was he simply an illusion? The closer she got to him, the more she realized he was real. Too real.

"Sora?" Alirah leaned over, trying to see his face. He turned further, preventing her from seeing his face. "Hey, Sora." She called, hurt by him shunning her. "It's me." She touched a hand to his shoulder. He didn't so much as flinch. "Why won't you answer me?"

"Because I don't answer to monsters." He growled.

Alirah's eyes widened. "What?"

Sora summoned his keyblade, materializing with a sharp gleam. Whipping around her lashed out. Alirah jumped back, feeling the key gust over her stomach. Sora came at her hard, striking wildly. Alirah summoned Oblivion back to her hands. Each strike she parried sent powerful jolts traveling through her hands and arms. Tripping over her own feet, Alirah fell to one knee. Sora brought his blade down. Alirah put a hand to the blade end and caught the descending key. Her arms nearly keeled from the force. Looking into his eyes, Alirah saw this was not the Sora she knew. Then again how could it be? It was a memory. Regardless, Alirah had never seen Sora look so…hateful.

"Stop it, Sora!" She pleaded. "Why are you doing this?"

"The darkness has clearly overtaken you, Alirah!" Sora hissed. "I'm putting you out of your misery!

"But why?" Alirah gasped. "Is this because of what I did?" She pushed up slightly. "I thought I apologized for that!"

"An apology!" Sora yanked the keyblade back, grinding the metals. He drilled a kick into Alirah's stomach, knocking her onto her back on the steps. "ALIRAH, you're a creature of darkness!" He snarled. He pointed to Oblivion. "You wield the very weapon meant to fight people like you!"

"But…Sora…" Alirah winced, struggling to her feet. _That kick had some punch. _"I've been fighting alongside you since that deal on Traverse Town. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah. I remember!" He snapped. "I remember…how you tried to kill me, Donald, and Goofy!"

"You don't understand."

"I understand perfectly! I understand…exactly what it is that you've become!" _What I've become? _Sora moved in for the attack.

Alirah knit her brow. Bringing her feet up, she flipped up the stairs. Sora's key struck the stairs. Alirah roared like a harpy, swiping her blade. Sora dodged and leapt back. Alirah leapt into the air and brought her blade straight down. Sora rolled out of the way. Alirah's blade stabbed into the ground. Sora whirled charged, blade raised the ready. Alirah yanked her blade from the ground, catching the lung as it came. The two were deadlocked. "DO NOT IMAGINE YOUR PETTY SWORD ARTS ARE A MATCH FOR MINE!" Alirah summoned a flaring ball of thunder in the palm of her hand. Sora saw the ball and dodged as she lashed it out. "YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A WEIDLER!" Alirah fired streams of thunder from her fingertips. Sora caught the streams in his keyblade, staggering back at the force of the pressure. The streams eventually died down. Alirah panted heavily, feeling her hand and fingers tingle as they went numb.

"YOU SEE?" Sora blurted, aiming a finger accusingly. "That rage, that hatred – all come from the darkness!" Alirah grunted, looking at her hand in horror. _No…you're wrong. _"I can see…" Sora sighed sadly. "I can see…EXACTLY WHAT IT IS YOU'VE BECOME!" With a flourish of his blade, Sora pointed the tip toward Alirah. A powerful beam of light launched, striking Alirah in the chest.

"AAAAHHHH!" Alirah howled in pain. Streaming sparks surged around her, constricting her body. Alirah dropped to her hands and knees, panting heavily. Never had she experienced such pain.

"Alirah…" Sora gaped in sorrow, "Does the light truly hurt you so badly?" Alirah groaned, holding a hand to where she was hit. "You really are a creature of the dark."

"No…Sora…" Alirah stretched a hand out to him. "Listen."

"Donald and Goofy were right." Sora clenched his fists, tears welling in his eyes. "You're really not Alirah. Just some pawn of the darkness. Darkness you claim to control."

"But I…" Alirah dropped her head, "I do…"

"HOW CAN YOU CONTROL SOMETHING YOU FEAR?" Alirah froze in horror. "It controls you!" Alirah's eyes squeezed closed. "If that's the case…" Sora gripped his keyblade in both hands, "IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO FACE THE LIGHT!" He raised his keyblade to the sky. A bright, powerful light gathered to the tip of his key. Alirah scrambled away, shielding her eyes from the painful glare as it engulfed her.

**(=)****/****-****\****(=)**

Falling…falling…falling…Alirah just kept falling. Plummeting slowly into nothingness. Into the light. She could feel the warm glow around her. Normally it should feel inviting, safe. But to Alirah…it was burning her. She could feel the light piecing her away.

"I really am darkness." Alirah cursed herself. "Even now…the light…" She winced, "It's engulfing me." Alirah felt her body came to a prolonged halt. She floated upside down, suspended in the middle of the light. "I'm fading…fading…into…the light."

"You won't fade!" A deep voice blurted.

"Huh?"

"You can't fade." A figure appeared in the midst of the light. Another familiar figure. A young man with shoulder length brown hair.

"Terra?"

"There's no power that can defeat you." He assured her with a bright smile. "Not the light and especially not the dark." What did he mean? The light was burning her as they speak. And the darkness…the darkness was consuming her the more she wielded it. "You are darkness, Alirah. But you are also light." He extended a hand. His fingers gripped onto something. He pulled back, bringing Alirah close to him. "You possess the powers of darkness within you." Alirah's eyes remained closed to the light surrounding them. "You command it; manipulate it as if it were your own. But that is all. The darkness within you is nothing but power. It is the light which holds onto your heart." He tapped her chest. "Were there no light, Hiano, the keyblade, and others would not have been drawn to you. So don't run from the light." He caressed her forehead, stroking strands of hair from her face, "And don't fear the darkness. Because both will make you stronger."

"Make me stronger." She repeated in a daze.

"Yes." Terra nodded. "The darkness inside you may be vast and deep," Terra tilted her head up, "But I know – just like with everything else – you can stare into and not look. Then you won't be afraid. Of it…or those that lurk within it."

"Xehanort."

"Yes, Alirah." Terra's voice grew ominous. "Xehanort lurks within your fear. Feeds off of it. The more you fear him and the powers you have, the stronger he will become. Eventually he will overtake you."

"I won't let that happen." She assured him gruffly. "I can't let that happen!" She squeezed Terra's hand tighter. "I can't…I can't stop. Not when…I haven't made amends to the people I've hurt."

"Then open your eyes." Terra stroked his thumb over her cheek. "Face the light, the darkness, and you will be able to face your friends."

"But can I truly face them?"

Another apparition separated from Terra. A young girl in a white night dress, and with sun blond hair. "You don't want to?" Her voice and Terra's voice spoke.

"You know I do." She told him with a pleading expression. "It's just…" She curled shamefully into herself, "I've done such terrible things in order to get you back. I've trampled on those who offered to help. I became consumed." These confessions, the revelations as to just how warped she had become - Alirah loathed herself. "For nine years I've been searching for you." Her voice began to crack. Alirah felt a sensation of relief lifting on her For nine years I've wanted you to walk around from some corner, to be watching me from a point I couldn't see you…" Her arm quaking, Alirah reached into her pocket, and showed him the letter, "To have you fulfill the PROMISE you made to me in this letter!" She growled, cursing him for not returning all those years ago. Her fingers crushed the letters. "I trampled on everyone I knew…betrayed them…just for the delusion that things could be the way they once were. FOR THE PROMISE YOU MADE TO ME!" Touching her head to his chest, Alirah placed her ear to his chest. Her heart sank. His heart wasn't beating. He wasn't real. "But…it's nothing more than a childish fantasy." Real or not, Alirah wrapped her arms around Terra, hugging him close, wishing she never had to let go. His body, his warmth, his voice – everything was the same. BUT NONE OF IT WAS REAL! Her teeth bit into her lip, nearly drawing blood. "I love you…" Her voice trembled. "I love you so much. The chance to see you again," Her fingers gripped his shirt, "TO HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS!" She dropped to her knees, luring Terra down with her. Feeling the tears drip onto his shirt, Terra wrapped his arms around her, massaging her head. Alirah sobbed heavily. "For nine years I've tried to get stronger, so I never lose someone I love again." Zack, Riku – faces of her past flashed in her face. In many ways and forms Alirah has lost someone. "But now I realize," She droned, "No matter how strong I become I cannot save everyone. So I should not dwell upon them."

"Meaning?"

Alirah tilted her head up. Slowly her crimson red eyes opened, basking in the presence of her elder brother. "I lost you nine years ago." She stated monotonously. "I lost you to that man." Shuffling away, Alirah sat on her knees several feet away from him. "And obsessing over you won't bring you back."

"What do you want Alirah?" He asked out of nowhere. "What is it that you wish for more than anything else?"

"For the shadows of the past to stop hovering!" She blurted heatedly. "For my heart to stop aching at the thought of loss!" She bared her teeth like they were fangs, "And for Xehanort to realize he can inflict all the fear and pain he wishes," She pumped a fist, summoning black fire around it, "I WON'T STOP UNTIL HE'S DEAD!"

Terra's expression twinkled in awe. "So what will you do?" Terra quizzed her ominously. "If not to bring me back, or to win back the seven you've lost – what will you do?"

With a hardened breath Alirah climbed to her feet. Terra remained on his knees, watching Alirah proudly. "I'll fight for those I still have, and beat any who try to harm them." She announced sternly, "I won't run," She looked at her palm, "I won't hide," She curled her fingers into a tight fist, "And I won't be afraid!"

Terra bobbed his head, smiling proudly to his surrogate sister. Climbing to his feet, Terra touched his hands to her shoulders. "Then go. Lightly he touched his lips to her forehead. "Your knight awaits his warrior." Jolts of warmth spiked into Alirah. "Till next time," His fingers grazed under her chin, "My Sister." Terra vanished from sight, leaving Alirah in the void of light.

A warm, loving smile graced on her lips. "Till next time," Two more trickles of tears streamed over her cheeks, "My Brother." Alirah closed her eyes, listening to the deafening silence. The veil weighing her down for so many years seemed to lift from her shoulders. It was life changing. "Light is in my heart." She touched her chest, summoning a warm light. "Darkness is my power." A black flame joined the light, swirling symbiotically around the light. "I am a necromancer. But I am also a Keyblade Master." White and black streams swirled around her. "I control the darkness." Her eyes flared open. The golden tint filled her eyes. "It will never control me!" A white liquid streamed from her pocket, creating an exoskeleton of the black and red tunic that once appeared on her and then vanished. "_Reveal the hidden unto me!_" The light filled abyss darkened around her. Alirah saw the true shade of black and grey beyond it. And the one shade of grey she knew better than anything.

Oblivion formed in her hand. The white liquid rippled around it, hugging her arm. It made Alirah smile. "I see you!" She swung her blade, cutting through the misty grey…just as another strike pierced through it.

**(=)****/****-****\****(=)**

A vortex of thundering clouds booming as loud as the ears could bear, hurricane winds blowing harder and faster than anything ever felt – Alirah and Riku, facing opposite directions with their sights firmly bored into the sand of the floating island, gripped their blades as they dripped with flaking darkness.

Sora, caught in the crossfire of the strikes, groaned hoarsely with an X shaped scar through his abdomen. "IM…POSSIBLE!" He growled in Zexion's voice. Alirah and Riku stood erect, turning to Sora as he regressed into Zexion. The Cloaked Schemer dropped to his knees, hugging the wound in his abdomen tightly. "How…" His voice shook, "How is it you…" He glanced between the two, "both found me…" He staggered to his feet, stumbling away from them, "When you were there in the light?"

"You reek of darkness." Riku stated in disgust. His cerulean eyes gleaming with iron steel resolve. "Even the light can't block the smell."

"And no amount of light can obscure you from my sight." Alirah rasped. Her golden eyes burned with determination. "Especially when your resentment burns so brightly."

Zexion gasped in horror, retreating away. Riku scoffed smugly, laughing at Zexion's surprise. "I guess you could say we followed the darkness right to you."

"And now," Alirah took her stance, erecting Oblivion directly toward Zexion, "We'll use it to get rid of you."

"THIS IS ABSURD!" Zexion growled, appalled he allowed himself to be overcome by two infantile warriors. His arm trembled as her clenched an enraged fist. "Then I shall make you both see…" He summoned Lexicon – the Book of Retribution – to his person, "That your hopes are nothing!" The book glowed with a steel blue light. The pages flipped fervently, tearing away and circling Alirah and Riku. "NOTHING BUT A MERE ILLUSION!" The Six pages took the form of Zexion. Three wielding Souleater, three with Oblivion. "AND YOU BOTH WILL DISAPPEAR INTO THAT ILLUSION!"

Riku adjourned to his fighting stance, ready to do battle in his armor. His glance fell onto Alirah, who remained in her impassive stance. Riku smirked boldly, "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now."

"Hn…" Alirah grinned darkly, "Not at all." She answered in a low tone. A tone unfamiliar to Zexion. Riku knew the tone well. That is her resolve hardening even more than before. Alirah reached into her pocket. In her palm was the charm of Hiano. The shine returned to the marble in the center. "I just thought it would be nice to let someone else to have some fun." She kissed the marble. Riku's eyes widened. Alirah's pupil's narrowed into slits. Flourishing her hand out to the side she grasped the chamr firmly in her fingers. "_Eradicate the pretenders…_" She growled in a language Riku had heard. All he awaited for now was the name, "HIANO!"

The marble flared with a bright light sparking violently. The light filled like a bubble and roared into a fanged mouth of a cobra. "WHAT!" Zexion gaped in fear. Alirah's grin widened to both ears. The light slithered at the speed of light, piercing through the chest of one of the Zexion clones. The light came around and truck the next through the back, then the next, then the next, eventually eliminating all six in a glowing star. Alirah and Riku stood inside the star as the beam whisked between them, darting straight for Zexion. The Schemer hissed, backing away in fright. He crossed his arms in front of him.

"HOLD!" Alirah barked. The stream stopped dead, an inch from Zexion. Its body scrunched slightly. The head hissed with a blood thirsty smile, mocking Zexion for his display of fear. The serpent head retracted. The stream creating the star dispersed into a ring, contracting around Alirah and Riku protectively. The ring thickened, growing and forming into the body and tail of a white and gold serpent. As the head of the beam joined Alirah and Riku, it formed into the head of a serpent. The bright glow dispersed from the body in tiny fuzzy poxes. Riku and Zexion's eyes widened in awe. Alirah chuckled triumphantly. Steam of pleasure flowing from his nostrils and mouth, the newly revived Hiano roared to the thundering heavens. "Welcome back, pops." Alirah purred.

"Good to be back, My Lady." He chortled in his thick British accent. "I do hope you have not missed me too much."

"Not at all. I barely noticed you were gone." Hiano laughed, finding that doubtful.

"YOU!" Zexion staggered back. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" He shrieked. "YOU PERISHED! I WITNESSED IT!" He pointed a trembling finger to Alirah. "I WATCHED HER KILL YOU!"

"Do you wish to know a secret?" Alirah announced boisterously. "So long as I exist Hiano will never die."

"What?" Zexion mumbled. Riku gaped in confusion as well.

Alirah placed a hand to her chest. "Our contract – the terms that I am his vassal – binds us. My pain is his pain and vice versa. So long as I live Hiano will continue to draw breath."

"But…" Riku stammered in awe, "Back there…"

"The blast I dealt to him only put him in a state of stasis." She explained proudly. "When he would awaken would be anyone's guess." She shrugged her shoulders, scoffing. "Besides a blast like that wasn't strong enough to kill him. Hiano's built outta tougher stuff than that."

"You flatter me, Alirah." Hiano chuckled. "And thank you for the illusions." He licked his chops. "They were quite filling."

"Glad you approve."

"SILENCE!" Zexion roared. He frothed at the mouth. "I care not about a contract! Nor some resolve you whelps managed to acquire!" Zexion ignited the glow around his book, summoning the clones once more. "You all will die here in the vein of your newly acquired strength-ACK!" Zexion lurched forward, coughing up blood. Riku stood beneath him, Souleater piercing his stomach. "Damn…you…" He rasped. Riku pulled his sword from the Nobody, backing away as he fell to his knees. Alirah meandered beside Riku, Approaching Zexion with a hateful golden glare. Zexion looked to Alirah, seeing the darkness in her expression. He laughed derisively. "After all…your protests…" He coughed, "You both are just…like us. On the side of darkness."

"We know who we are!" Alirah boomed, gesturing a hand to Riku and Hiano.

"WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?" Zexion cackled. "You both were always terrified of the dark before."

"No." Alirah whispered. "We just hated the faces." Her shoulders relaxed. "But you should know…" The gold faded from her eyes, revealing the sorrow filled red. "I did enjoy meeting all of you again." A weak, but warm smile grew on her lips. "I just wish you and I could have gotten that ice cream before all of this." Her smile widened into a cheerful grin. Her cheeks flushed.

Zexion's eyes widened in amazement. An image of Alirah as a child filled his thoughts. Seeing that same warm smile as he did nine years ago. A smile came to his face. "You've changed." He mumbled. Alirah arched a confused brow. "But at the same time you haven't." He fell to his bottom, sitting placidly in the face of Alirah's blade. "You have no intention of ever joining us, do you?"

"You know I don't."

"Then I beseech you," Zexion lowered his head, "Strike me down." Alirah grunted fretfully. Hiano and Riku were taken aback by the request as well. "Failure is not tolerated in the organization. And after what I've been plotting in the shadows, I'll be marked as a traitor." He smiled impassively.

"Ienzo…"

"Alirah, please." He continued to beg. "If I live, I'll just be asked to come after you again. I do not wish for that." His sky blue eyes gazed upon Alirah, pleading to her compassion. "I don't want to extinguish the fire burning in your heart. Neither do any of the others." _Others? _Dilan, Braig, Isa, and Lea. "Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Promise that you'll never stop smiling that contagious smile." He chuckled. Alirah could try to protest further. Unfortunately his words held truth. If not now, Zexion would eventually be forced to come after her and Riku again. She had to execute him. "Do not look so grim." He chuckled, interrupting her train of thought. "We knew this moment would have come eventually."

"You always were so impassive." Alirah admired. "But you and I both know," Her eyes filled with sorrow, "We wish this moment never would have come." _Alirah…_Hiano sighed mentally. She held Oblivion with both hands. "But now that it has," She raised Oblivion over her head, "Know this," Zexion closed his eyes with a placid smile, "I will make the man who forced us to this point pay!" She roared. "And then I'll eat the ice cream you and I never got to have!"

"Make sure you eat two." He joked. "One for me and one for you."

Alirah knit her brow. Tears fell over her cheek. "I love you…Ienzo."

"And I you...Ali."

Alirah brought her blade down. From his shoulder to his rib, Alirah cut through Zexion, making him burst into fading flaklets of darkness. On the sand, lying neatly on a stray leaf, was a small charm in the shape of a book. The Lexicon. Gently Alirah picked it up, caressing her thumb over it. "This may be all," She touched it to her cheek, "But at least you'll be by me."

"Alirah?" Hiano smiled, slithering over to her. "Are you alright?"

"I am now." Alirah tucked the charm away. She held her arms out, beckoning him to her. Hiano leaned down. Alirah hugged his head as he snuggled into her. "I missed you so much, Hiano. I'm sorry."

"No, Alirah, I'm sorry." Their foreheads touched. "I let my jealousy feed the poison." He glanced back to Riku. "It took my absence to make me realize…you're allowed more than one protector."

Riku smirked, downing his armor. "You've been gone longer than I realized." He chuckled. "Our girl doesn't need protecting."

Hiano laughed heartily. "No I suppose not. But she does require looking after." He nudged Alirah with his tail. "Lord knows what trouble she'd get into without one of us around."

"HEY!" She blurted. "I do just fine on my own!"

"Obviously." Hiano answered sarcastically. "You aren't referring to the years before you summoned me or met him, are you?"

"Oh god." Riku snickered impishly. "I shudder at the moments before we arrived."

"GRRR! THAT'S IT!" Alirah summoned a mass of fire in the palm of her hands. "YOU BOTH ARE DYING ON THIS ROCK!"

"WAIT!" Riku raised his hands.

"ALIRAH!" Hiano shrunk.

"DIE!" Alirah sent flurries of black fire flying for the two. The two panicked and ran around in endless circles trying to escape Alirah's fury. "SIT STILL AND FRY!"

**(=)****/****-****\****(=)**

**(Yensid and Diz)**

Yensid threw his head back, laughing heartily. Diz put a hand to his mouth, trying to stifle the rising laughter. Failing miserably. "I don't think I've ever seen my granddaughter this happy." Yensid chuckled.

Diz cleared his throat, erasing the giggles. "She always was a flamboyant child." He watched Alirah tackle Riku, while Hiano laughed on the side. "And she's always able to make people smile." He said as a small smile came to his face. "I had almost forgotten."

"One often forgets when their focus is the use of others."

"In any event," Diz changed the subject grudgingly, "Their journey is nearing its end. Do we remain in the shadows? Or do we reveal ourselves?"

"That will depend on them, I'm afraid." Yensid returned to gazing into the ball. "But I suspect…they will have us reveal ourselves soon."

**Alright! It's late! I'm going to bed, and will be working on another fic. I'll be back to this fic soon though.**


	32. World of the 2nd Floor

**World of the 2nd Floor**

**The King's Arrival**

**(&)**

**The End of a Fake**

**Continuing**

**To Srayt: Gracias por la revisión. Me alegro de que estés disfrutando. Eres la primera persona a revisar uno de mis fics en español. Es realmente genial! Aquí está la actualización.**

**()***

**(Axel POV)**

Axel hid himself in the basement room, leaning broodingly against the wall. He tapped his chin, an ominous cloud hovering over his head. "Lexaeus, Vexen, and now Zexion are gone." He muttered to himself. A small scoff escaped his throat. "Alirah…" He sighed somberly, "Do you truly want to be rid of us so badly?"

"If she does," The Repliku stepped forward, "Then why not let me kill her and Riku?" He asked impatiently.

"Because you don't stand a chance against them." Axel stated bluntly. "Together or separated."

"GRR!" Repliku grabbed the taller man by the collar. Axel didn't so much as budge, making Repliku stand on his toes. "Are you saying I'm weaker than them? Those cowards of darkness?"

Axel grinned derisively. "Maybe if you take the time to_ watch_," He pointed snidely to the crystal ball, "Rather than live in your own little world for once," Repliku glanced to the crystal ball, watching Riku and Alirah emerge from the door of the third floor, "Then you would know they've accepted the darkness."

"They what?" Repliku gasped, gaping in shock.

"Just a few moments ago." Axel erected a thumb, pointing to the general direction of the keyblade heroes. "They upgraded their powers to pure darkness. And they have a great handle on it too." Axel leaned his elbow onto the wall, admiring Alirah and Riku. "And the best part is, Alirah got her snake back."

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Repliku frothed at the mouth. "I watched that snake turn to nothing!"

"Not nothing." Axel corrected nonchalantly. "Just sleep."

"He's been sleeping?" Repliku scoffed incredulously. "This whole time? That lizard has been sleeping?!"

"Yeah."

"GRAAAH!" Repliku launched a powerful white-blue and black flame into the wall, chipping a chunk away. "Then I'll deal with these losers myself!" He stormed for the door. "And then I'll finally take the place of that wannabe!" The door slammed with such ferocity Axel flinched.

"Geeze. Touchy." He chuckled. His attention fell back onto the crystal ball, watching Alirah pout as she ignoring the pleading Riku and Hiano. "Good luck to you, Alirah." He summoned a portal around him. "I look forward to our next meeting."

***()**

**(Riku and Alirah)**

"Come on, Ali." Riku whined pleadingly. "How much longer are you going to be mad at us?" He touched his finger to Hiano who was on his neck. "We were joking."

"I'm aware." She replied, storming up the stairs.

"Then why are you mad at us?" Hiano asked, worried he offended his aster in some way.

"I believe your words were _I'm helpless without you._" She remarked snidely with air quotes. "Or something along that line."

"We didn't mean it!" Hiano assured her, his voice begging her to forgive them. "Alirah," Hiano jumped to her shoulders, smiling innocently to her as she continued to walk, "You know we think you a great warrior."

"Uh-huh." She replied, not believing him.

"Come now," Hiano chuckled nervously, "How much longer can you possibly be angry with us?"

Alirah's foot touched down on the top step. "There we go." She chimed, patting her serpents head. "I forgive you both now."

Riku and Hiano hit the ground in dumbstruck disbelief. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Riku boomed. Alirah smirked mischievously to the gaping Riku and Hiano. "After 20 steps you decide to forgive us?"

"Actually it was more like 120. But who's counting?" She giggled.

"My Lady," Hiano chuckled, "You are as impish as the day I met you."

"_Indeed she is serpent._" A chilling voice chortled. Alirah's eyes widened in horror. "_The only difference is, she's more powerful than before._"

"XEHANORT!" She roared to the ceiling. Riku took his fighting stance. Hiano tensed in his spot, baring his fangs.

"_Ah…Hiano." _He purred huskily, "_So nice to see you alive and well._" The three searched the room, "_You should be proud of your master. She's finally accepted the darkness within her. She's grown stronger._"

"Where are you, you coward?" Alirah growled commandingly.

"_Where I've always been, My Dear._" Xehanort's voice chuckled. "_Inside your heart!_" A sharp jolt exploded in Alirah's chest. Grunting in pain, Alirah clasped her hands to her chest and fell to her knees. Her eyes quivered in petrified horror as the tension in her chest increased.

"What…" Her voice shook, "What are you…" Her body shuddered, "Doing to me?" She struggled.

"_Simply strangling the grip I have on your heart._" He chuckled mockingly to her. "_Before now I have been unable to touch it due to your pitiful resistance to your powers._"

"GAH-HA!" Alirah hugged her arms to her chest, feeling it ready to rip open.

"_But now that you have, I can finally grip the fear lingering in your heart!_"

"What…do you…mean?"

"_The more you fear me child, the stronger I become._" Black streams over mist constricted Alirah's body. "_And with the darkness now roaming freely through your heart, I can finally be rid of you and unleash the monster within._"

"ALIRAH!" Hiano hissed, dashing for her. Teleporting in from the ground, the guardian who watched over Ansem leapt from the ground. Hiano increased his size just as Guardian plowed into him, smashing him into the wall.

"What?" Riku trembled. Guardian and apparently Xehanort? Launching attacks? Then where…where was Ansem?

"_Riku…_" An ominous voice echoed. "_Riku…_"

"WHO'S THERE?" Riku demanded.

"_I know you can feel it…_" Ansem's voice mocked. "_The grip that I have on your heart._" Riku gasped, touching his heart. "_You have let the darkness in._" The elation in his voice was obvious, sending chills all throughout Riku's body. "_That means very soon your heart shall become an all-consuming darkness. Yours and Alirah's both._"

"WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT NOW!" Riku announced firmly.

"_Yes, you are._" Ansem retorted mockingly. A sharp jolt sparked in Riku, spanning his limbs spread eagle.

"Ugh…can't move." Riku pulled at his body. His limbs were stuck tight. Like the muscles in his body were filled with cement. Alirah kept herself from falling to the ground with one hand. Her strength was quickly failing as the essence of Xehanort quickly overcame her. Hiano slithered and thrashed his body, fending against the strength of Guardian.

"_The deeper the darkness runs in side, the stronger I become._" He purred menacingly. "_The more Alirah fears, the stronger Xehanort becomes._" Riku struggled as he looked to Alirah. She writhed in agony. The mist had her pinned to the ground. "_Controlling you is effortless._" He bragged. "_And destroying your precious girlfriend will be even easier._"

The binds restricting Alirah and Riku tightened, constricting their muscles of sharply they felt their bones ready to crack. Hiano howled in rage, struggling even harder against Guardian. His awakening from stasis being so short term, his strength hadn't fully recovered.

Just then an orb of light zoomed from the ceiling. It pierced through Guardian, forcing the creature to retreat back into the floor. Hiano collapsed to the ground, panting in relief of his release. But Alirah and Riku were still under siege. The golden orb soared into Alirah's back, filling her chest with a warm light. "_NGH…AAHH!_" Xehanort howled. "_You meddlesome rodent!_" The mist constricting Alirah faded into the air, like a ghost being expelled. Alirah gasped, heaving as the air returned to her lungs.

The orb flew from her back and into Riku's chest. The light filled his chest, making Ansem growled in pain. "MUST YOU INTERFERE AGAIN?" He howled.

Riku fell to one knee, panting heavily as his feet touched the ground. Alirah, on her hands and knees, looked for the source of their salvation, wondering who it was. "That was…" Hiano grumbled, massaging his head with his tail, "Certainly a fortuitous save."

"To say the least." Alirah moaned, struggling to keep herself on one knee.

"But who did it?" Riku asked.

"PHEW!" A high pitch voice sighed. "Sure glad I made it in time." Alirah, Riku, and Hiano looked toward the stairs. "That oughtta keep Ansem busy for a while."

"HUH?" Alirah and Riku gaped. Hiano merely widened his eyes in shock. The King of Disney Castle stood before them. "Mickey?" Alirah breathed.

Mickey marched happily to the winded group, internally relishing in their surprise. "Sorry I couldn't be here sooner, you guys." He said.

"Your Majesty," Riku gasped, "Is it you?"

"Uh-huh." He nodded.

As she rose to her feet, Alirah and Riku exchanged doubtful glances. There was no way that could be Mickey. Hiano slithered to Alirah's shoulders, eyeing the supposed king with the same incredulity. Alirah and Riku extended and hand, stroking the Mouse King's face. The fur, the skin – everything felt real. "WAA!" Mickey laughed. "That tickles!"

Alirah and Riku felt a lightness in their hearts. The greatest sensation of reprieve flushed through their bodies. The two and Hiano laughed heartily, still unable to believe Mickey was real.

"This time you're not an illusion." Riku announced, beyond pleased but still in denial.

"No he's not." Alirah smiled exhausted. "And I never imagined I'd say this," She grinned to the Mouse King, "But I'm so glad that you made it here."

"I made a promise to you both that I would find a way, didn't I?" Mickey reminded them. The moment was stunted. Riku and Alirah, losing feeling in their legs, collapsed to the ground. Hiano slithered to the ground next to Mickey, both gaping in concern to the fallen teens.

"Don't worry." Alirah said tiredly. "We're okay."

"We're just relieved." Riku spoke. "We've just…been traveling by ourselves for so long…" Riku eyed Hiano and Mickey, "Having the two of you here is…a little overwhelming."

"But how did you make it here?" Alirah asked confusedly. "It should have been too far."

"I found a card to help me." Shuffling through his pockets, Mickey displayed a card with an odd world drawn upon it. "I needed a way outta the realm of darkness." He explained. "And then suddenly, this card appeared right in front of me. When I picked it up, I could see the two of you and your hearts beyond the darkness. That's what let me find you." He handed the card to Riku.

Riku took the card, studying it in confusion. "I've…never seen this place."

"Me neither." Alirah remarked.

"I guess it thought its place was with you." Mickey said, trying to make sense of it.

"Maybe you're right." Riku agreed. "Maybe we're meant to have this card."

"There's only one way to find out." Alirah pointed to the door. All eyes glued themselves to that door, feeling the end of their prolonged journey drawing nearer. "Two doors left gentlemen." She announced proudly. "Shall we?"

Hiano swiftly slithered to her waist, hugging it tightly. "I thought you'd never ask." Mickey, Alirah, and Riku meandered up the stairs, keeping the door within full view. Afraid that if they were to look away, the door would vanish.

Riku touched the door with his hand. His legs almost failed when he realized it was real. Touching the card to the door, the same familiar bright light shined from the opening door. Mickey, Hiano, and Alirah shielded their eyes. A warm tingling sensation flushed over them. Riku, taking Alirah's hand in his, walked into the light. Steadfast and ready for anything the memory world could throw at them. Mickey followed in after the two, prepared to meet the dangers with them.

**()***

The luscious blue sky was covered in an orange hue, signaling the fall of another beautiful day to make way for the lovely night. Clouds coasted listlessly across the sky, flowing with the gentle breeze. A small lot area sat neatly in the midst of tall apartment/shop like buildings. A chalkboard with top scores listed was placed off to the side with benches. It was as if it were a small battle arena.

Alirah meandered down a small brick constructed ramp, seeming to come from a steep hill leading to…who knows where. She studied the lot with confusion, wondering where she was. This was no place she had ever been to. All of the worlds before this one were places she had been to. Places in her memories. What place was this?

"Where am I?" She asked in whisper. "What is this place?" She placed her hands to her hips. An empty air gusted over her palms. She should have felt scales. Alirah immediately glanced down to her hips. Hiano was gone. "HIANO?" She panicked. This wasn't happening! She had just gotten Hiano back. She knew he was back. It wasn't an illusion. "What?" The charm wasn't in her pocket either. So she wasn't hallucinating. Someone must have lifted Hiano and his charm while she was blinded by the light. But if Hiano's gone…"RIKU?" She called out. He was gone too. "MICKEY?" The Mouse King was nowhere to be seen either.

A sickeningly familiar black vortex sprouted from the ground a few feet away from her. Alirah flinched instinctively into her fighting stance. Xehanort emerged from the vortex. His bone chilling smile and eyes locked onto her. Like he was boasting that he, once again, has gotten her alone. "I'm afraid you will have to face me alone, Alirah." He chortled. "Me and my dark powers." Xehanort summoned swirling balls of pure dark energy into his hands. Alirah summoned oblivion to her hands, going to her stance as she prepared to lung for him. Her anxiety quickly died down when she noticed, or rather felt, something odd. Something she hadn't noticed up until now. The dark energy Alirah thought she felt whenever he appeared, wasn't there. In fact, there was no trace of darkness ever being around him. Subconsciously Alirah calmed herself, sheathing Oblivion. "What is this?" Xehanort scoffed in surprise. "You are not going to fight me?" Alirah exhaled heavily through her nose, closing her eyes. "Does this mean you have finally decided to surrender to me? To your fate?"

Alirah opened her eyes, staring down Xehanort defiantly. "You're not the true Xehanort." She declared out of the blue. Xehanort gaped in shock. Caught off guard by the insinuation. But rather than try to spin a web of deceit to question her assumption, Xehanort erased the balls from his hand, folding his hands behind his back in submission. "I can't explain it." Alirah admitted. "But I'm sure if I were to use my Soul Sight, that pasty blue, nightmare of an aura won't be there." She decreed confidently. "The Xehanort I know…the Xehanort that I fear…his very presence sent shivers down my spine. The air thickens and I suffocate. That's how powerful his darkness his." She furrowed her brow. "But the only time I felt that way was when I was in a memory, or in the abyss of my subconscious." Xehanort listened intently as Alirah pieced apart the façade. A small smile seemed to tug on the corner of his lips. "But you…" She narrowed her eyes, "What I feel from you…is something else entirely." She shook her head. "Something I sensed…" A nostalgic smile spread on her lips, "On the ninth floor in Disney castle." Xehanort suddenly lowered his gaze. Alirah scoffed. "Games up grandpa. I know it's you."

"Hm." Xehanort chuckled. "Very astute of you." His gravelly tone faded into Yensid's. Bright streams of light shot up from the ground, surrounding Xehanort as his body began to materialize into another. Yensid emerged from the cloak of Xehanort's body, making Alirah grunt. "I should have realized you would have discovered it was me. Once you accepted your powers, it opened up new talents, as well as give way to your old ones." Alirah's talent for knowing the persona of those around her.

"Actually you had me fooled for a few floors." She admitted shamefully. "Your magic was so powerful, you were able to mimic the aura I sensed from Xehanort. My fear of him blinded me. I never noticed the difference." Yensid bobbed his head, proud that his granddaughter was able to admit her flaw. "But you counted on that, didn't you?" She pressed on. "You came to me in the beginning, pretending to be Xehanort." He journey in the castle began in an illusion of Yensid's Tower. "You pummeled in order to draw out the fear I feel towards Xehanort, all the while preventing me from discovering it was you behind that mask. But you also guided me so I could face that fear."

"In order to defeat a fear, you must face it head on." Yensid elucidated. "Xehanort, as well as his history for taking those that you love, are your greatest terrors."

"And you played on them." Alirah mumbled sadly, wondering what else Yensid played on in order to get a rise out of her. "I have to know something, though." She announced out of nowhere. "Was it you on the 12th floor?"

"Yes it was."

"Then I have to know!" She snapped. "Was it Xehanort or Terra that killed Master Eraqus?"

Yensid bit his lip. "Why do you wish to know?"

"Because if I'm facing my fears, I need to face this." She decreed. "I know both Xehanort and Terra disliked Eraqus greatly." She would know. She wasn't a fan of Eraqus either. "I also know they were the last ones to see him alive." Her voice trembled. "I just want to know who killed him."

Yensid sighed heavily in defeat, knowing Alirah was never going to let the matter go. "When I, with Xehanort's voice, boasted about killing Eraqus, I believed it would create a greater drive for you." He explained. "But now I see Eraqus's death is not too hard for you to accept."

"So it was Terra." Alirah assumed, putting two and two together with his equivocating.

"It was." Yensid answered stoically. "Though I do not know the reason behind it."

"That's fine." Alirah droned. "I've lived in the past long enough. I won't retreat back with this mystery." She decided. "But what I would like to know is why you've been watching me?"

"It is not just me, nor is it just you." Yensid answered cryptically. "I and another – whom you are familiar with – have been watching you and Riku as you progressed through this castle."

Alirah suddenly felt like she was being stalked. And another that she was familiar with? Who could that be? "For what reason?" She asked, knowing Yensid wouldn't answer her other questions. "What do you and this mystery person want from us?"

"For you to choose."

"Choose?"

"You and Riku are special entities." He explained, keeping the air of mystery thick around them. "You exist between light and dark. You stand in the Twilight." _The twilight? _Alirah repeated perplexedly. "You are to meet Namine, then choose." He instructed simply.

"Namine?" That couldn't be the other person watching. Alirah doesn't know anyone by that name. "Who is that?"

"You will know soon enough." Was all Yensid revealed when he disappeared in a beam of light. Alirah watched him vanish beyond the sky, leaving her in a fit of unanswered questions.

Alirah, once again, studied the area, still wondering how this world pertained to her. Perhaps it was the twilight Yensid spoke of. Be that as it may, Alirah could figure out this space and time confusion later. Right now she needed to find Riku and the others, then get this Namine to let them out of there.

"More importantly," Alirah touched her hip, missing her serpent companion more than ever, "Where did Hiano and the others go?"

***()**

Ansem had appeared before Riku. Like Alirah, Mickey, Hiano, and herself were gone, leaving him alone with Ansem. But after a moment, Riku discovered the man before him wasn't Ansem. It was someone else. Someone who has been guiding him since his journey began. Riku was right. Ansem transformed into a man known as Diz. He explained that Riku was a special entity walking in the twilight that needed to choose. He was to meet with a girl named Namine and make a choice. When Riku asked who Namine was, Diz said he would know soon enough.

Riku, not really knowing his way around, sauntered from the market place, aimlessly following the tram tracks in the ground. He passed under an archway, feeling as if he passed through a gate to another dimension. With how quiet the town was, he might as well have been in the twilight zone.

The tracks brought Riku to a curiously placed hole in a massive wall. The hole seemed to be the result of nonstop poking and picking for a long period of time. Through the hole, Riku could see dark green grass and trees. Woods outside the town, maybe? Most likely. The therapeutic aroma of pine, mulch, and grass tickled his nose. Riku would have taken a nap right there were it not imperative he proceed.

"RIKU!" Riku turned to the voice. Alirah, waving happily, ran toward him in a sprint.

"Alirah!" He blurted in relief. "Good to see you!" He took her hands in his. "I thought we were separated again."

"So did I." She laughed, a little winded. "Are Mickey and Hiano with you?"

"You mean they're not with you?"

"UGH!" Alirah clawed her fingers into her head. "That must mean Yensid took them!" She glared to the massive wall, wishing to bore a hole similar to the one already in it.

"Yensid?"

"Grandpa _Dearest_ was posing as Xehanort." She replied with a hint of resentment. "It wouldn't surprise me if he made Hiano and Mickey disappear."

Riku was surprised to hear how well Alirah was taking seeing her grandfather. Considering she has been Hell Bent since day one to see him dead. For now he would go along with it. Right now Alirah needed those she had. Family especially. No matter how small. "Or maybe that Diz guy made them disappear." Riku suggested. Alirah arched a curious brow. "He was posing as Ansem." _Diz? _Yensid mentioned someone Alirah knew was watching her and Riku. It obviously wasn't Namine. But this Diz person didn't sound familiar at all. "I don't suppose Yensid mentioned a girl named Namine."

"Yeah." Alirah answered ominously. "He said I should meet with her and _choose_."

"Diz said the same thing to me." Riku glanced to the hole in the wall, his curiosity growing about the woods on the other side. "Do you think she's through here?"

"I honestly don't know." Alirah sighed, kneeling to the hole. "But…" She narrowed her eyes to the hole, "It feels like we're supposed to go this way."

"I know what you mean." Riku edged closer. "I've never been here before, but this feels like the right way." Riku entered through the hole. Alirah followed. Their feet crunched on twigs and leaves. The woods were remarkably dark considering the sun was barely beginning to set.

The deathly silence was eerie, unnerving. Alirah and Riku stalked cautiously into the woods, their hands spread and itching to summon their blades. Every twig that crunched under their feet made them jump. Luckily they weren't so paranoid to summon their blades out of the blue. The smell of the fresh, piney air calmed their razed nerves.

As they neared the end of the forest, Riku and Alirah saw the roof of an aged old mansion. Vines seemed to grow around it, emphasizing its age. A large brick wall and metal gate barricaded it from outsiders. Leaving Alirah and Riku with yet another obstacle. But one way or another, they needed to get inside.

"Maybe Namine's in there." Riku mumbled.

"I hope so." Alirah sighed, shifting her shoulders. "I can't take any more of this place."

"Then let's get in."

"HOLD IT!" Riku and Alirah finally jumped out of their skin. They whipped around, gaping horror at who had arrived.

Sauntering forward with determination and anger in his eyes was the Riku Replica. Riku glared his counterpart down, ready for anything he could throw at him. Alirah could see the streams of lightning darting between the two. Like Alirah and her Replica, Riku despised his, and was insulted that the fake had the nerve to even compare himself to the real Riku.

"Hmph!" Repliku scoffed in derisive disbelief. "You've changed." He remarked sardonically. "Your own darkness…" He ran his eyes up and down Riku, "It doesn't frighten you anymore." His sights fell onto Alirah, who kept herself behind Riku. "You've changed as well, Alirah. Your resolve is a lot stronger than before. Much stronger than that replica of you could ever hope to be."

Alirah grunted in discomfort. Riku stretched a hand out in front of her, keeping Repliku's focus on him. "How can you tell?" He demanded.

"Because I'm you." Repliku replied confidently.

Riku furrowed his brow, unable to believe Repliku was playing at that same façade. "No, I'M me." He stated confidently.

"_I'M me,_ he says." Repliku mocked him. "Must be nice being _real._" He droned bitterly. "A fake like me could never get away with saying that." Riku and Alirah gaped in awe. Since they met him, Repliku kept trying to convince everyone – including himself – that he was the real Riku. That he was what Riku truly was deep down. Now…the realization must have caught up with him. "THAT'S RIGHT!" Repliku blurted as if able to hear their thoughts. "I'm a phony! A FAKE!" His voice cracked. The reality was beginning to be too much for him. "The way I look, the way feel, EVERYTHING I REMEMBER! AND EVEN…" He clenched his fists, lurching into himself, "THIS NEW FOUND POWER!" A wave of silver and black washed over him from the ground. Riku and Alirah immediately stepped back, feeling his powers grow exponentially in the blink of an eye. "I thought by finding some new strength, I could finally BE someone! SOMEONE WHO'S NOT AT ALL YOU! SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T CONSTANTLY THINK ABOUT HER!" He pointed hatefully to Alirah, making her gape in hurt. "EVERYTHING ABOUT ME IS BORROWED! AS LONG AS YOU'RE AROUND, I NEVER BE MORE THAN A SHADOW!" He summoned his Souleater to his hands. Power raged around his body, distorted into thin streams of electricity. A ball of darkness surrounded his hand, fueling with energy ready to burst.

Riku summoned Souleater to his hand. He bobbed his head to Alirah, assuring her that he would be fine. Alirah was hesitant at first, but she grudgingly agreed. She meandered off to the side, keeping close to the bushes.

"How sweet of you, Riku!" Repliku mocked him. "Keeping your lady love out of the fray! But don't worry…" Repliku dug the ball of his leading foot into the dirt, "Once you're gone, she'll be right behind you!" Repliku charged forward. Riku charged next.

The two Souleaters collided in the middle of the front yard. A surge of power dispersed in all directions, crackling like lightning. Alirah flinched back, cowering behind her arms. The two Rikus struggled in the center of the yard, deadlocked in a grudge match to overpower the other. The two Rikus pushed away from one another, then came at each other again. The struck and parried the others blows, dodging and evading just in time to counter and strike again. Ear piercing shrieks from the metal rang out into the trees. Sparks trickled and flared. Lightning crashed, dispersing in all directions. The muscles in both Rikus' arms ruptured and rang out in pain, their hands becoming numb.

Riku caught his sword to Repliku's, swiping it to the side. He then brought his foot around for Repliku's head. Repliku bent backwards, feeling the breeze as the kick passed over him. He brought both of his feet up, connecting them with Riku's thigh and jaw, making him stagger back. Repliku drew his hand back, drawing more power to the ball around it. Riku grunted. Repliku lunged the hand forward. Riku jumped back. A flaring ball of darkness soared through the air. Riku swatted Souleater, cutting the ball in half. The two halves collided with the wall and ground behind him.

Repliku struck the length of the blade to the ground, sending out three beams into the ground. Riku jumped back, narrowly evading the columns shooting up from the ground. As Riku barely touched the ground, Repliku sent yet another round of dark columns darting for Riku. The second he touched the ground, Riku sprang out of the way, jumping and prancing just in time to evade harm. Repliku struck the ground several times after, sending countless columns after Riku, missing every time.

"DODGE THIS!" Repliku summoned Aura Disks to the palms of his hands. They spun rapidly, humming at a high frequency. Repliku sent four disks flying. Two ripped like wheels through the ground, cutting a clean line through the dirt. Two followed behind the first, gliding over the ground. Riku ran to the wall. His foot touched the wall. He ran up. All four disks collided with the wall, creating deep gashes. Riku, nearing the top of the wall, pushed off in a powerful leap. Repliku aimed at the airborne Riku, sending disk after disk for him.

Riku effortlessly soared through the air, arching his back, not flinching as the disks soared past him. Riku flipped around, touching his feet to the ground. He pointed a boastful finger, smirking brazenly and said, "You missed, Fake."

Repliku gritted his teeth, growling in insult. "EAT THIS!" Repliku launched three Dark Aura spheres. Riku cut all three in half. Repliku continued to send Dark Aura Spheres flying for Riku. Riku twirled his blade, running around Repliku as he repelled the spheres. "HOLD STILL YOU FOOL!" Repliku howled venomously. "LET IT BE QUICK!" Riku repelled, and jumped over the spheres. They exploded on impact with the ground, creating a mass of mist and dust.

Alirah retreated into the nearby trees, wishing to give Riku the opportunity to battle like he wished. She was allowed to kill her replica. Riku deserved to defeat his without interruptions or distractions.

Riku turned sharply, darting directly for Repliku. The Riku Replica sent barrages of Sphere faster as Riku got closer. When Riku got close enough, he thrust the blade forward. Repliku summoned Souleater back to his hand, able to catch the strike inches before it touched his chest. Riku leaned in, fending against Repliku's impressive strength. Baring his teeth like animal fangs, he growled, "I suggest you learn to be up close and personal if you plan to replace me!" He advised. "I don't hide behind an arsenal!"

"Who's hiding?" Repliku pushed him back. Riku dragged his feet through the ground. "I just like watching you dance!" Repliku wrenched his sword down, knocking Riku back an inch, bringing his sword to the ground. "But I'm bored with you now." Repliku extended a hand, summoning a dark aura sphere. "Time to die!" Riku's eyes widened. Repliku smirked. "Goodbye." The ball popped from his hand, connecting with Riku. A silver cloud covered the ground.

"RIKU!" Alirah cried out.

Repliku chuckled triumphantly. He stepped away from the rising cloud, admiring his work. "Real or not, I'm still better than the genuine article." He boasted.

"Riku…" Alirah trembled.

"Now then…" Repliku purred, looked to the hiding Alirah, "How about I send you to meet with your fallen friends?" He chuckled. Alirah hissed through gritted teeth, emerging from the cover of the woods and summoning Oblivion. "This won't take long." He bragged. "Because unlike the wimp, my love for you is fake. Turning it into deep hatred." Alirah's eyes quivered, fire raging within them.

As the dust began to clear, a shimmering ripple was able to be made out from the hazy cloud. Alirah narrowed her eyes to the cloud, barely able to make out a figure behind the ripple. Her eyes widened in shock and relief. Repliku, confused by her expression, glanced back. Silver hair and a yellow shirt were able to be distinguished from the cloud. Repliku snarled, gaping in outrage. The dust cleared away, revealing Riku behind an Aura shield. "That was close." He boasted. Alirah laughed, her heart beating in relief. "Glad my reflexes are up to speed."

"HOW CAN THIS BE?" Repliku snarled.

"_Better than the genuine article_?" Riku scoffed. "Hardly. A Fake can never replace the real deal." Riku let the shield drop. "You're just passible to make me sweat!" Riku darted forward again. Repliku threw up his own Aura Shield. Riku sent a Dark Aura Sphere flying, connecting it with the shield. As expected it was blocked, exploding into a mist.

Repliku snickered. "TOO BAD THE REAL DEAL IS DENSER THAN A ROCK!" He mocked.

"Am I?"

"HUH?" Souleater impaled Repliku through the back, ripping from his chest. Alirah gasped, holding her hands to her chest. "GH…AH…HOW?" He rasped.

"You're just like Alirah and Lexaeus." Riku answered. "Tons of power, but forget to watch your back when enthralled." Alirah blushed, knowing it was true.

Riku, his cerulean eyes glowering emotionlessly, pulled Souleater from Repliku. The Aura Shield pieced apart, crumbling like glass and shattering on the ground. Repliku himself started to fall apart. Staggering back, blue particles – similar to ice shards – pieced away from him. Alirah approached closer to the replica. Riku backed away as the Replica fell to the ground. A pool of darkness formed around him. Alirah almost believed it to be blood. But if Repliku didn't exist the same way the Nobodies did, that pool meant… "He's fading."

"So…it's over." He croaked somberly. Alirah and Riku huddled closely, wishing Repliku to see them as he spoke. "Hmph." Repliku smirked halfheartedly. "Death doesn't frighten me. Good riddance to a phony life." Alirah was hurt by his words. How could someone with so much passion still believe his life to be worthless? "I'm sure even what I'm feeling now is probably all fake."

"What are you feeling?" Riku asked, wanting to know.

"It doesn't matter." Repliku assured him lifelessly.

"Yes it does." Alirah knelt to him, taking his hand in hers. Repliku was surprised by how warm her hands were. But he was so worn out from the battle he couldn't express it. "Your body and heart may be fake, but your soul and emotions aren't." She reassured him strongly. "What you're feeling right now matters. So what is it?"

Repliku hesitated for a moment, hearing her words replay in his mind. Looking to the orange cloud covered sky, Repliku let his false heart drift into his soul. "Sadness…but also relief."

"Why?" Alirah pressed.

"I'm sad…because no matter how powerful I become, I'll still be nothing more than a clone of someone else." Riku turned his head away, feeling guilty that Repliku felt inadequate around him. "But I'm also relieved because…because now I don't have to live up to the real thing."

"If it makes you feel any better," Alirah smiled warmly, touching a hand to his forehead, "I never saw you as a fake." She chortled. "The way you acted, the way you fight, the way you speak – it's all completely different from Riku. You've been your own person this whole time."

"Thanks…" He hummed. "Nice of you to say." His hand curled tighter around hers. "Riku's lucky to have someone like you. I almost wish Vexen was still alive so could punch him for that failed Replica Alirah." Alirah giggled, glad he could still have a sense of humor. Riku found the laughter contagious. "But in the end, I'm still just a clone." Now Alirah wanted to punch him for ruining the mood. "What happens when a fake dies?" He asked out of the blue. "One like me? Where will my heart go? Does it disappear?"

"It'll go somewhere." Riku promised. "Maybe to the same place as mine." He looked to Alirah. "And remain with the ones who care about you." Alirah smiled at the honor. She caressed Repliku's forehead, showing she was one who cared about him. Like a friend.

Repliku let out a dry laugh. "A faithful replica until the very end." He shook his head. The pool around him tempered. The shards grew into flaklets, taking Repliku away faster. "That's…" Beams of light shot from the ground, carrying him away, "Okay." As the pool began to consume Repliku in a navy cloud, Alirah shuffled back, joining Riku by his side. The pool shrank into itself, following the particles into the air, and vanishing without a trace.

Alirah and Riku stood rooted to their spots, honoring and respecting the fallen warrior. It was the least he deserved after all he had been through.

"It makes me wonder," Riku mumbled, "Will you and I fade away? Or will there be something left for people to mourn?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "But I've learned not to think about what fate has in store for me. Because I'll never know until it happens."

"Truer words were never spoken." Riku looked to the mansion, knowing fate intended for them to enter that mansion. "What do you say we keep testing fate, and see what this Namine person has to say about all of this?"

"I say let's keep going." Alirah gripped his hand. "We're on the second floor. Just go through Namine, and we only have one floor left."

"Then let's go." Riku and Alirah raised their hands to the sky, summoning their keyblades to their hands. Pointing them to the iron clad gate, beams of light launched from the tips, filling the keyhole. They heard a click. The lock opened, granting them passage to the mansion.

_Only one floor left. _The two thought. _Here we come…Namine._

**That's it for now. Next chapter coming up very soon. **


	33. Choose

**Choose:**

**Sleep and Forget **

**Or **

**Continue and Fight**

**Pressing on.**

**(Yensid and Diz)**

Awaiting anxiously in the white halls in the Oblivion Castle, Mickey and Hiano paced from one side to the other, their minds racing in fright and worry over their missing friends. Hiano and Mickey were as close to Alirah and Riku as they could possibly be. Yet, in a blinding light and a swift swoop, they were wrenched from their friends' sides once more.

"I find it cruel that you steal us from them just as we were reunited." Hiano rumbled to the two gentlemen standing off to the side. Yensid and Diz pretended not to hear the serpent. But they were more than aware he was speaking to them. "Or is this little separation simply another one of your tests?"

Diz released a humored chortle. "Absent for most of her life, yet you still were aware as to what was going on."

"I was able to see through my master's heart and eyes." Hiano stated firmly. "There was nothing she saw that I didn't." He narrowed his eyes to Diz. "I happen to know she was your little lynch pin."

"You misread me, Hiano." Diz assured him with a chuckle. "I actually thought very highly of Alirah." He glanced to the serpent. Hiano could see a smirk forming in his one visible eye. "She meant much more to me than a mere _lynch pin_."

Hiano coiled his body tightly, preventing his rage from forcing him to strike out in anger. "But not enough that you didn't use her like a tool!" He growled.

"Please," Mickey got between the two, "This is no time to begin fighting." He pleaded. "Riku and Alirah need us to be here when they come out." He told Hiano. "Alirah lost you once. Do you think she can stand to lose you again?"

"Are you sure they will even come out?" Diz questioned. "If I were them I would choose to go to sleep. Forget this ordeal." He smirked to Hiano, "In Alirah's case, I'd prefer to forget that I murdered my oldest friends."

"Then it's a good thing you aren't them." Mickey chuckled. "Because if there's one thing we know, it's that Alirah and Riku won't want to forget this ordeal." He promised. "It's made them stronger in body and soul. To forget about it…would be to forget how they've grown."

Riku and Alirah opened the doors to the mansion. Their eyes widened in amazement. An open room with two stair cases greeted them as they entered. A glass door was under the second floor, showing a garden. On the floor were dark grey platforms, covered in shattered glass. Mostly likely they held casings containing priceless artifacts. Every mansion has its decorations. No matter how cheesy or passé. On the left was a room on the first floor and a room on the second floor. To the right were the same thing. Only the door on the first floor was barricaded by broken suits of armor and a busted table. On the second floor were bookcases filled to the brim with books. Both floors had suits of armor, statues of Pegasi and unicorns. Outside the mansion looked much bigger and much more impressive. Inside…it was a bit of a letdown, but a good display. It still meant Riku and Alirah had a lot to search.

Yensid and Diz told Alirah and Riku they were to search for a girl named Namine and then…choose? Choose what? More importantly, how were they supposed to find someone they've never met in a mansion they've never been in?

"DAMMIT, YENSID!" Alirah stomped her foot. "I always did hate that cryptic personality of his!"

"You seem to hate a lot of things about your grandfather." Riku remarked, sort of sadden Alirah could not see passed her hatred for Yensid, and remember the good times. In truth, so was Alirah. She's spent so much time despising and hating Yensid for what he had done, she's almost forgotten the good times. "Is there anything about your grandfather that you _like_?" Riku stressed. Alirah's emphasized how much she despises Yensid, and Merlin and Mickey. "Maybe a joke or two he's told you? A present? Perhaps a place you went to together?"

Alirah shrugged her shoulders. Truth be told, Alirah wasn't able to remember what it is she loved about her grandfather. It's been so long since she's had to think about it. "I like his hat." Alirah commented monotonously.

Riku's head dropped, his brow arching in derisive disbelief. "His hat?" She groaned disparagingly. "Really?"

"What?" She shrugged her hands. "You put that thing on and you can control the brooms." She grinned impishly, "Mickey flooded the entire tower that way." She giggled.

A question mark appeared over Riku's head. "He did."

"Yep." Alirah winked, erecting a finger, "But that's a story for another time." Riku grunted in the back of his throat. Now he really wanted to know. Alirah could see the annoyance in his expression. "Honestly I can't remember, but I used to love something about the old man." She admitted dismally. "What was it?" She hummed pensively.

"Maybe it'll come to you while we search for Namine." Riku reassured her confidently. "If there's one thing I've learned about you, it's that you see past the bad and remember the good." Alirah felt her cheeks flush. Riku pat her encouragingly on the shoulder. "Let's get to searching. The sooner we find Namine, the sooner we can get out of here."

"I hope so." Alirah shifted her shoulders, cracking her neck. "I'm not sure how much more of this place I can take."

A prickling, icy hot sensation filled the depth of Yensid's soul. '_I can't remember what I liked about him._' He heard Alirah's voice say in his head. The Fantasia sorcerer lowered his head woefully. His heart tore into bits, making his stomach tie into knots. He clenched his aching heart, feeling the pain spread throughout his entire body. Alirah…" He rumbled quietly.

"Master?" Mickey called to him, seeing his teacher in agony. "Is something wrong?"

"Something has always been wrong, Mickey." Yensid told his apprentice grimly. "And all of them have to do with what we did to Alirah."

"But she…"

"She may be putting on a smile, Mickey," Yensid interjected, shaking his head, "But it does not mean she's forgiven us." He released a somber, sinking even further into his guilt. "And I do not expect her to." He admitted, his voice shaking.

The first room they searched was the Mansion foyer. A large parlor room with two black chairs resting neatly on opposite sides of a long coffee table. Long candle stick lamps were posted near the door. A hutch sat in a corner. Statues were also in the foyer, much like the rest of the mansion. They were unnerving. Like the heads were following them. The two searched the hutch, the wardrobe - anything that served as a door and means of hiding someone, Riku and Alirah searched it. Empty.

Finding nothing useful, Alirah and Riku exited the room and headed for the second floor. The mansion seemed to grow even more silent than after they left the foyer. Every step their shoes clopped to the hard marble floors made their nerves jump, their ears ring. Paranoia was their best friend at the moment. Riku and Alirah couldn't help walking on eggshells as they ascended the staircase. Eyes in the shadows were watching them, monitoring them as they got closer to the second floor.

"Do you think Diz and Yensid are watching us still?" Alirah asked, acting on her rising anxiety.

"Most likely." Riku answered, meandering for the door at the end of the second floor walkway. "They've been watching us since floor 13. Why stop now?"

"Good point." Alirah shrugged. Chills ran down her spine. "Though now that you say out loud," She cringed, "I feel like dirty old men are stalking us."

"PFFT!" Riku chortled heartily, leaning onto the door.

"Feel better?" Alirah giggled.

"Much. Thank you." He said in between laughs. Riku's fingers gently grasped the door knob. When he opened it, a pleasant gust of warm wind grazed over his skin. But the room itself felt cold. Most likely an effect from the all-white décor.

The furniture, walls, the floor – everything was white. The drifting curtains were especially white. There was a table in the middle of the room. Were it not for the drawings hanging on the wall, Riku and Alirah would have sworn they went color blind. A series of colored pencils sat neatly in color order on the table. Was there a child living in that mansion? If so, where were they? Or…could the pictures belong to that Namine person?

None of those questions revealed Namine. But at least the room helped Riku and Alirah realize they were on the right track. "Whoever lived here must have been alone." Riku sighed somberly. "Nothing but pictures," He grazed his fingers over the crayon colored paper, then looked toward the curtain obscured window, "And an open window."

"Sheltered or cut off from the world." Alirah shook her head somberly. "Either way it's sad that someone's only friends are the pictures they draw and a window of the world." Though Alirah had to admit, the pictures weren't half bad. Childish but with charm. "There's another room." Alirah reminded Riku. "Let's go check it out."

"Right." Riku mumbled. The two exited the room, closing the door behind them. Alirah and Riku took small but quick strides, reaching the door on the opposite of the room in a matter of seconds. The eyes they felt watching them seemed to grow harder. Alirah would have blown the walls apart if Riku hadn't urged her to keep calm.

The mansion itself was rather ominous. The statues, the picture – everything seemed to be watching them. If they were to focus on the eyes of the people in the pictures, Alirah was willing to wager they'd move. Riku wouldn't be surprised if the suits of armor contained actual people. The entire mansion seemed off. Like it was alive.

Reaching the door, Riku and Alirah froze just before they touched the door knob. A cold blast of air tickled their palms, sending goose bumps traveling up their arms. They felt a presence just on the other side. It was powerful, gentle, and familiar. So far familiar didn't always mean good. Who was it that awaited them on the other side of the door?

Alirah took a step back, summoning black fire to her hands. Riku slowly curled his fingers around the knob, gripping it tightly. Alirah drew her hands back. Riku rammed the door open, charging into the room with Souleater drawn. Alirah charged in after him, aiming at the opposite walls.

Nothing. No one was there. Just an open space with bookshelves built into the walls. Aside from the elegantly woven carpeting and desk, the room was practically empty. But how could that be? How was that room empty? Riku and Alirah may have been run ragged by the illusions the castle was displaying, but they were sure they weren't hallucinating or being paranoid. Someone was on the other side of the door. Right against it! Someone they both knew. How could they have vanished so swiftly?

"This is beginning to get old." Riku grumbled impatiently. "Someone was on the other side of this door!" He shoved his finger toward the ground. Alirah summoned her Soul sight, inspecting the room. Her sights immediately fell onto the door. "Alirah?"

"Someone definitely was here!" She reported swiftly. She narrowed her eyes to the door, glaring at the foot of it. Two glowing white and gold aura footprints were standing right in front of the door. Like normal footprints in sand, they were left by someone standing in that spot for a while. "The only thing I can't tell you is how they disappeared without a trace."

"That's just it." Riku corrected her, kneeling to the ground. "They didn't disappear." He glided his fingers over the carpet. "I think they're still here." He mumbled. The carpet felt irregular, uneven. He knocked on the floor three times. Shifted to another spot, knocked again. Shifted to one more spot and knocked again. Alirah's ears twitched. She heard what he suspected. One out of the three spots gave off a different sound. "I think this floor is fake. Something's underneath it."

"If that's the case…" Alirah trailed off, sauntering across the floor in order to hear the hollow sounds, "How do we get underneath it?" She leaned on the desk, her mind in deep thought. There was no such thing as a door that couldn't be opened. They always had a key, a code, and a knob to open it with. What was this door's key?

"Huh." Alirah hummed, gliding her finger over the smooth dark wood desk. There was a peculiar yet beautiful drawing with three circles on the table. Two of the circles were filled in. One with a symbol of the heartless, the other with…a different symbol. An upside down heart. All drawn in gold. Or perhaps a special brand of yellow color. The third circle was empty. It rattled Alirah a little that there was nothing inside it. "Why would someone draw such a beautiful picture…" Riku meandered beside her, gazing upon the picture she spoke, "Then leave it unfinished?"

Riku shook his head, not knowing how to answer. He wasn't exactly an art major. Though, because he like others needed something to follow in order to draw a stick figure, he did know a directory when he saw it. Lying just above the picture on the table was a sketch pad. Picking it up, Riku noticed the picture of the drawing was similar to the one on the table. Except the Heartless symbol and upside down heart were on the sketch, along with a crown in the third circle. The one on the table was drawn by a professional. The one in the sketch pad was obviously done by a child. A child with talent if honed.

"I wonder…" Riku hummed, turning the sketch pad to Alirah, "Do you have an inner Picasso?"

"No more than you have an inner Shakespeare." She sighed exasperatedly. "But still…" She found a golden marker lying on the table, "It'd be a shame to leave it unfinished." Riku held the sketch close to her, letting her follow the shape of the crown.

When Alirah finished the drawing, the drawing ignited into a bright white light. A glimmering light, rippling like water in a stream, covered the desk. Riku and Alirah backed away from the table when the shimmer spilled down to the floor. The stitching in the floor, the very carpet itself began to glow.

"WHOA!" The floor vanished beneath their feet. Riku and Alirah on their butts onto a hard metal floor. "Ow!" They groaned.

"That's it." Alirah moaned, lying flat on her back. She waved her bell sleeve like a flag. "I give. I can't take anymore." She slapped her hands to the metal floor.

"Come on." Riku laughed, lugging her to her feet by the arm. "You've been frozen, spelunked, spell bound – not necessarily in that order – for 12 floors now. How can you give up?"

"Simple." She sat down, crossed her legs Indian style, and pouted. "Observe and take notes."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Look," He pointed to an open doorway, "There's a way out of here." He tried to encourage her. "That door could lead to our exit."

"Or another pit."

Riku huffed impatiently. "If I have to carry you like a princess, I will!" He threatened playfully.

Alirah knit her brow in insult. "You wouldn't dare." She grumbled. Riku immediately scooped Alirah up, smirking as he held her close. "FINE! Fine." Alirah gave in, pushing away from him. "Let's go!" She stomped off.

Riku chuckled, following after her. "Too easy." He scoffed under his breath.

Alirah touched her hand to the archway. There was a flight of stairs descending into a darkened corridor. They were small flickers of light coming from what could be made out as a corner. Whatever was causing the light could be who was behind the door to the library. Nodding to Riku, Alirah sauntered down the stairs cautiously, keeping a hand to the wall. Her hands hovered. Her fingers wriggled in preparation to summon Oblivion to her hand. Riku narrowed his eyes, not letting the shadows cast any surprises out at them. Something about the lack of heartless and enemies was making him uneasy. They've been attacked nonstop for 12 floors, and Repliku was their only adversity? What was happening?

Riku and Alirah entered into a uniquely strange room. One they didn't think was inside a beat up old mansion. It was an intelligence ops room. Ones spies used. Computer monitors all over one wall turned off but still warm. Someone WAS there. But where did they go?

"Do you think Yensid and Diz used this to watch us?" Riku asked.

"Maybe." Alirah touched the computer panel, gliding her fingers over the keys. "But they weren't the ones here." She assured him. "We may have to keep going."

Riku opened another door, confirming her suspicions. The two walked out of the room, feeling the computer screens watch them. They entered into another room, wide open like a testing field. Riku and Alirah felt as if they were leaving the urban town and entering into a secret underground lab. The next room may very well keep strange creatures in incubation tubes.

Close but not exactly. Riku and Alirah walked into a brightly lit hallway. Bricks, along with metal plating, rested in the floor. It was odd to her clomps of the brick and clanks on the metal as they walked. Along the walls were tear drop shaped pods. The glass was fogged due to the mist swirling around inside of them. Riku and Alirah wondered what the pods were for. The air was cold. Riku and Alirah could see their breath whenever they exhaled. Maybe this was a storage space. Storage for what though? There were no food rations, water, or other vital provisions. The entire mansion was odd.

People who weren't there watching them, a mansion older than the dirt it was constructed over sundered, and now pods spacious enough to hold people. "Do you ever get that feeling we're going to be locked away?" Alirah asked nervously, huddling close to Riku.

"Ever since we walked through the door." Riku admitted. They rounded a corner, entering into yet another hallway. Hallways were beginning to grow dull. "If that's the case, we'll just have to ram our way out."

"NO WAY!" Alirah blurted, startling Riku.

"WHAT?" Riku boomed, seeing Alirah sprint down the hall.

Alirah came to an abrupt halt at the last two pods at the end of the hallway. When Riku joined her, he saw what had her so frantic. "Donald…" Alirah whimpered, touching a hand to the pod. "Goofy…" She touched the one next to it. Donald and Goofy, royal guard and wizard to Mickey and old friends to Alirah, were inside of the pods, appearing to be asleep. "They really are here." Her eyes glossed, welling with tears. "They're safe." She smiled warmly.

Everyone Riku and Alirah have met during their journey said Donald, Sora, and Goofy were in the castle. But Alirah wasn't sure if she should believe them or not. The last time she saw the two was when they closed the door to darkness. After that…it was anybody's guess.

Alirah rested her forehead against the glass, inwardly giggling in relief. "Thank goodness."

Riku folded his arms, astonished by Alirah's sudden display of emotion. Since the day he could remember, Riku has seen Alirah display nothing but hatred and contempt for Donald and Goofy, and anyone living in the Disney Castle. Then again she did visit the memory of Disney Castle. Perhaps she had come to forgive them? "You seem genuinely relieved." Riku remarked. "Which must mean you were worried."

"I guess I was." Alirah admitted, sniffling. She squeezed her eyes closed, letting the tears fall. "I've been losing friends this whole journey." She looked up to Donald and Goofy, feeling the tears trickle out even more. "I couldn't imagine losing these two. No matter how mad I am."

"Hmph…" Riku scoffed nostalgically. "That's how I feel about Sora." He mumbled shamefully. Alirah glanced back to him, eyes widened in surprise. "I always envied Sora for how he was able to always look so happy, no matter what was happening. How he always seemed to brighten up people's lives with that smile of his." Alirah could testify to that. That dumb smile of Sora's was contagious. "Then there was how Kairi seemed to idolize him, how strong he was growing – It drove me nuts."

"And yet…" Alirah added.

Riku chuckled. "And yet I could never imagine my life without him. I could never imagine not seeing that dopey smile."

Alirah was glad to hear Riku open up. He seemed so conservative with his inner feelings lately, she was afraid he couldn't confide in her. "You know…" Alirah trailed off, looking at her animal friends, "If Donald and Goofy are here, Sora shouldn't be too far behind."

"You're right." Riku gazed down the hall a small ways. True to form, there was another door awaiting them. "There…" Riku sauntered to it, imagining seeing Sora sitting on the other side, likely goofing off. Alirah, taking one last glance at Donald and Goofy, followed after him, anxious to see Sora as well.

Riku barely touched his hand to the door. It flew open, disappearing into the wall. Alirah and Riku cautiously walked into the next room, finding themselves almost blinded. The ground, the walls, the ceiling – everything was covered in a thick, whiter than white fog. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the new scenery, but Riku and Alirah managed to make out a large egg shaped pod in the center of the room. It was similar to the others in the hallway. Could someone be inside it?

"Huh?" Alirah hummed. Riku arched a brow to her, wondering what she saw. When Alirah pointed her finger, Riku followed it to the egg. He saw what Alirah was pointing to. She blended in with the fog, but Riku and Alirah could make out a small girl with sun gold blond hair and wearing a white night dress hiding behind the pod.

Alirah summoned her Soul Sight. "White and Gold." She whispered. Riku leaned his ear toward Alirah. "She was standing behind the door." Riku blinked in awe. That girl was the one leading them down there?

The young girl crept from behind the pod, approaching Alirah and Riku as if walking on eggshells. She stopped a considerable distance, not sure it was wise for her to get too close. Alirah and Riku's eyes widened again. The two have seen her somewhere else before.

"Are you Namine?" Riku asked.

"Yes." She asked with her tender voice.

"I see…" Riku gasped. "That was you…" The one who came to him when he was trapped in Destiny Island.

"It had to have been." Alirah recalled Terra distorting for a moment in her memory.

"Huh?" Namine arched a brow.

"Forget it." Alirah waved her hands. "It's nothing."

"Please…" Namine requested shyly, "Come this way." Namine stepped off to the side, giving Riku and Alirah a clear view of the pod.

Courtesy of their eyes adjusting to the fog, Riku and Alirah were able to see into the egg pod. A familiar red outfit and brown hair shown through.

Riku and Alirah gasped, running to the pod. "SORA!" Riku called to him. Sora didn't answer.

"He's just like Donald and Goofy!" Alirah panicked.

Riku glared back to Namine. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SORA?"

Namine gasped, stepping back. "NOTHING!" She blurted. "He's just asleep." She explained slowly, hoping Alirah and Riku would calm down. "To get his memories back." Namine explained that, during his travels through the castle, she began to slow piece apart and rearrange Sora's memories for an agenda setup by Organization 13. The Group of Nobodies Alirah and Riku had been battle against since floor one. Err…13, as the case may be. So in order to get his original memories back, and be put back the way he was, Sora chose needed to be put to sleep and had to forget about this castle and everything that had happened. The same went for Goofy and Donald.

"So Sora chose to forget about this castle…" Riku trailed off, looking to the pod, "And get his old memories back?"

"That means he chose us…and everything that's happened." Alirah sighed somberly. It meant Sora would recall Riku and Alirah trying to knock his head off most of the previous journey. But would he also remember how they tried to help him? Alirah wasn't able to remember the last time she felt so guilty.

"You two have a choice to make as well." Namine informed them.

"Why us too?" Riku questioned in confusion. "No one messed with our memories."

Namine shook her head. "It's not your memories. It's your darkness." Alirah immediately touched her chest. "In your heart Riku, there is darkness. Within that darkness is Ansem." Riku clenched a vengeful fist. No matter how far he pushed Ansem, he always managed to come back. "As for you Alirah," Alirah stiffened, "Within your heart is fear. Inside that fear is Xehanort." Alirah swallowed a large lump. "They both may be at bay for now, but eventually they will wake. Then they will take you both over." Gradually as they progressed, Riku and Alirah always did get the feeling that someone was worming their way through their hearts. "But I have powers you can use." Namine announced happily. "With my powers, I can put tight locks on your hearts." Alirah and Riku both touched hands to their chests, already able to feel the lock Namine spoke of. "That way, Ansem and Xehanort could never out from inside of you."

Alirah and Riku exchanged pensive glances. The idea sounded wonderful. Ansem and Xehanort, forever locked away like the animals they were. Never again to surface within them. "Would we have to sleep?" Alirah asked.

"Yes." Namine answered nonchalantly, sensing Alirah's apprehension.

"What happens to us if we let you do that?" Riku asked. "Will we forget everything like Sora?"

Namine hesitated for a moment, lowering her gaze to the floor. Alirah felt her heart sink. "We'll have to."

"The darkness within the two of you will be sealed tightly just like your memory." Namine forewarned, but tried to put a positive spin on it. "You'll stop remembering the darkness. You'll go back to how you were."

Alirah's entire body slumped. Her heart steadily began to break into tiny parts. "How I was." She repeated grimly, gaining gawks from Riku and Namine. "Do you mean, I'll go back to being little scared Alirah? The one always waiting and crying for those who are never coming back?" She quizzed Namine harshly. "Are do you mean spiteful angry Alirah? The one trying to make everyone as miserable as she is?" Namine was unsure how to respond. She didn't know Alirah. "No matter how you spin it, Namine, I'm always going to have darkness within me. I'm a necromancer. But going back to the way I was…" She shook her head, clenching her fingers into tight fists, "I'm trying to stay out of the past. If I go back…If I go back…" She glanced to the door, able to see Donald and Goofy on the other side, "Then how do I apologize to everyone that I've hurt?" She looked to Namine, "If I forget everything that's happened, then I'll also forget the bond I rebuilt in the final moments of the three I've lost today."

"Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus." Namine listed off.

Reaching into her pocket, Alirah showed Namine the three charms. "I may have a past with those three, but that can never replace what they and I went through in this castle. Feelings, words, truths – many things were exchanged. Our bonds were rebuilt through pain! I got to see them one last time before they died! Not to mention I went through a series of lies and pain to build up the courage to face the future and those that I've hurt! I'm not going back to live in the past anymore!" She declared. "I don't care how humiliating it might be! But I'm going to get out of this castle with my memories intact, and then I'm going to get on my hands and knees and beg everyone for their forgiveness. Including Mickey, Yensid, and Merlin!" Namine and Riku were moved by her words. Alirah's body trembled. Her sadness and happiness were building inside of her. "I understand why they did what they did. I may not like it, but I can't chase away what little family I have left, or the friends who looked after me."

"Then your choice," Namine began, "You wish to continue as you are?"

"Yes!" Alirah answered strongly.

Namine nodded, approving of Alirah's choice. "Riku, please choose."

Riku felt the pressure of his decision weighing heavily on his heart. If he falls asleep, Ansem will no longer be able to plague him. The Seeker of darkness will literally be nothing more than a distant memory. He can go back to his old life. _My old life? _The life of living on an island, where the most exciting event of the year are the waves reaching three stories during the summer, doing the same thing – sword fighting, sparring, and sitting in the secret place – every day for the rest of his life. Meanwhile Alirah and Sora will be off adventuring, while he's watching over Kairi. Though worth it, looking after Kairi was not going to be enough. Especially since no one would think to go to Destiny Islands.

"He doesn't even look worried." Riku remarked, gazing at the slumbering Sora. "Will I sleep like that, too?"

"Yes."

"Figures." Riku scoffed with a nostalgic grin. "Sora always did as he pleased." He shook his head. "Whatever we'd be doing together, he'd always find a way to slack off." _Sounds like Ven. _Alirah remarked mentally. "Even trying to leave the islands – I did all the work on the raft by myself."

"Sounds rough." Alirah mocked playfully.

"That's it." Riku decided. "When this slacker wakes up, I'll tell him off."

"Same here!" Alirah decided. "Those two lugs can't look after Sora or Minnie if they're napping!" She smirked to Sora. "And he can't look after Kairi if he's napping."

"I told him to take care of Kairi." Riku reminded her. "And here he is just taking a nap." He smiled to Namine. "But we can't chew him out like he deserves if we've been asleep." He played. Namine gasped in surprise. "I don't need my heart locked!" He assured her. "Neither does Alirah. We're going to face Xehanort and Ansem!"

"BUT WHAT…" Namine cleared her throat, calming herself, "What if their darkness overtakes you?"

"_If_ that happens," Alirah emphasized, doubting it will happen, "Then the darkness will show us the way."

"Just like last time."

Namine let out a small giggle, recollecting her words. "Yes. That's true."

"Huh…" Riku chuckled, "Why do I get the feeling you knew we'd say that?"

"I didn't know." She admitted, laughing. "I hoped. I wanted YOU to face the darkness, because you two are the ones who can." She explained encouragingly. "

"So that's the reason." Alirah gasped. "That's why you came to my rescue inside that light."

"And mine." Riku added. "You came in the form of Kairi."

"She came to me as Terra."

"When'd you two you?" Namine asked, begging to know when they saw through her façade.

"I knew when I met you." Riku admitted. "You and Kairi," He itched his nose, "You smell the same."

"I knew because it didn't feel like Terra." Alirah elucidated. "In my heart I wanted it to be Terra." Alirah prodded Namine's chest, "But, unfortunately, his soul isn't as pure as yours. The white and gold gave you away." Namine blushed, giggling charmingly. "Thank you." Namine bowed her head.

"Look after Sora and the others." Riku politely requested. "We want to be there when they wake up…and see that we've conquered the darkness."

"Of course." Namine promised. "Good luck to you both."

"Thank you." Riku replied. Taking Alirah by the hand, Riku meandered back for the door, both keyblade wielders walking toward their destiny.

Namine watched as the two vanished beyond the doorway, able to see the bright light beaming from their hearts. Looking back to Sora she said, "You're lucky to have friends like them." She lowered her head apologetically. "I'm sorry I almost took them from you."

**THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO TAKE A BREAK! WHY?! BECAUSE I AM SO DISAPPOINTED WITH MYSLEF WITH THIS CHAPTER THAT I NEED A BREAK!**

**Till next time.**


	34. Once Before But Not Now

**Once Before**

**But**

**Not Now**

**I'm continuing on. I lied. Yes, I can do that. LOL LOL LOL.**

**Finalfan21/another who asked – I do intend to continue through KH 2 as well as part of 358/2 days. Seeing as the two are linked.**

**444**

Mickey, sitting against the wall, rested next to a coiled up Hiano, subconsciously stroking the serpent's spines. Hiano permitted it, realizing Mickey was worried about their young protégés as much as he was. The same was said of Yensid. Only his worries were more directed toward Alirah and the pain he has caused her.

Yensid and Mickey both may have wronged Alirah, but Yensid instigated it. Not simply because of Auron. But because he feared Alirah would lose her way, and become enthralled in Xehanort's power. He lost his daughter to the darkness. He could not bear to lose his granddaughter the same way.

It wasn't until now that he realized he couldn't think Alirah the same way. He could not believe the darkness would overtake her and cost her, her life. He needed to believe in her and her ability to fight. The same way Alirah believed Riku was not like Terra. That he was stronger.

_Alirah…_

The hinges of the heavy marble doors grinded loudly as the doors opened. The floors and walls reverberated. Diz and Yensid shot their gazes to the door. Hiano and Mickey darted from their place against the wall, herding close to the door.

Pushing open both doors, Alirah and Riku emerged from world of Twilight Town. All eyes widened in awe and elation, seeing the two meander from the memory world alive and well. Riku and Alirah came to halt, gaping in awe of the crowd awaiting them.

"Gosh," Mickey gasped in relief, "I guess you two decided not to go to asleep."

"Not that we had doubts." Hiano quickly added, not wanting to seem unfaithful.

"How'd you know that?" Alirah asked.

"We heard it from Yensid and Diz." Mickey and Hiano looked to the wall.

Riku and Alirah followed his gaze. The two gasped. Yensid and Diz glanced over to the two. Riku was shocked to see the man who approached him in Twilight Town. The man who disguised himself as Ansem. And standing next to him…_That's Alirah's Grandfather. _That was the first time he had ever laid eyes on the elderly man. He didn't imagine he would look so…serious.

Alirah's eyes did not fall onto Yensid. For the time being her eyes remained on the man covered in bandages. The two men sauntered from the wall, taking position in the middle of the hallway. Alirah watched Diz like a hawk. His strides, his posture, his body language itself – all familiar. Where has she seen it before?

"Do you know him?" Riku asked, motioning with a nudge of his arm.

"Well…" Mickey trailed off pensively, "I'm not sure." He scratched his chin. "Gotta feelin' that's I've met him…somewhere…" Alirah raised a brow to the man. She's met him somewhere before too. But where?

Riku quickly approached the two men in quick strides. Alirah called Hiano to her shoulders and followed. Mickey remained behind them. "So, you're Yensid." Riku stated with a hint of resentment.

"I am." Yensid answered with a small bow of his head. "It is a pleasure to meet you in person, Riku. Hero of Darkness." _Hero of Darkness? _Riku mowed the title over in his mind. After everything that's happened, it didn't sound too bad. "Alirah…" Yensid addressed her with a small smile, "It is good to see you awake." Alirah simply nodded her head, still enthralled by Diz's presence.

Riku's attention quickly shifted from Yensid, falling onto the mysterious man known as Diz. "Hey." Riku called him out. "Who are you?" That's what Alirah would like to know. She was starting to go mad. Summoning the gold to her eyes, Alirah glared the man down. _Auburn and Maroon? _She knew those colors.

"I could be nobody." His voice reverberated. Alirah's eyes widened. "Or anybody." _It can't be. _Alirah gasped, returning her eyes to red. "It is up to you whether you choose to believe in me or not." The man pressed on with his riddles. _Cryptic speech…high and mighty posture…_Alirah continued to inwardly deny it, but her heart knew who that man was. But how was it possible?

"Boy, you really like pushing decisions onto other people." Riku remarked hostilely.

"Not surprising." Alirah rumbled harshly, folding her arms with a death filled glare. "He has been _watching_ from the sidelines while _we_ did most of the work." She spat. Riku and Mickey were confused by her reaction toward the man. Hiano and Yensid, not so much. "Not much has changed."

"Alirah…?" Riku looked between her and Diz. "Do you know that man?"

"No." She answered indifferently. "Then again I never really did." She added, increasing the confusion in the air. "But I will admit, he does remind me of a _dead man_."

"Or perhaps someone you wish was dead." Diz remarked.

"Now why would I wish that?" Alirah curled her fingers. Black sparks slithered between her fingers. "That man allowed me into his home. Even if he did have me keep his apprentices in check." Alirah knew who Diz was. Riku and Mickey were sure of it. But from the sounds of things, she didn't want him to be who she knew him as. So they decided to leave it alone.

"I am afraid this will have to wait for another time." Yensid interjected, placing a hand to Alirah's shoulder. Alirah looked to her grandfather. She could see in his eyes he knew what she was talking about. When her sights fell to Hiano, the same note of understanding was in his eyes. "Right now, there is the issue of you and Riku choosing to face Ansem and Xehanort."

Riku couldn't agree more. He and Mickey gently grasped Alirah's arms, inching her back. "Do you think we're reckless?" Riku asked, hoping to curb the conversation.

"You both have chosen your own paths." Diz answered.

Alirah shook the three from her, keeping her arms folded defensively. "Are you supporting us? Or are you abandoning us?"

"That will be your choice as well." Diz said simply. Alirah scoffed and rolled her eyes, not too surprised by his response. Diz swiftly approached the three. Bringing his hands from behind his cloak, Diz produced three cloaks to Riku, Alirah, and Mickey.

"What's this?" Riku asked. He, Alirah, and Mickey took the cloaks.

"The organization will pursue you." Diz forewarned ominously. "Like a pack of hunting dogs, they will sneak up on you if they sense your presence." Mickey suddenly looked behind him, reassuring himself they weren't there at the moment. "However," Diz quickly said, sensing the apprehension, "This cloak that is worn by Nobodies will render their eyes and their noses useless." His attention diverted to Mickey. Moreover his ears. "The ears…" Mickey's ears bounced, "Not so..." Alirah giggled at Mickey's bouncing ears.

"They wear this to give themselves protection from being devoured by darkness." Yensid explained further. "Is it clear?" He quizzed them. "Even the organization and Alirah cannot rule the darkness."

"No. We can't." Alirah glared to Diz. "_Some _people were never able to grasp that fact."

"Doesn't matter." Riku declared. "I won't run from the darkness."

"Neither will I." Alirah stepped forward.

Diz scoffed in the back of his throat, anticipating this response. He produced two cards and tossed them. Riku and Alirah caught them. They had pictures of Castle Oblivion printed upon them. "The cards you both hold will draw out your darkness." He clarified. "However, you both must enter separately." Riku and Alirah gaped in horror to the older man. "Lest you truly wish to face your darkness." They exchanged worried glances. This entire adventure through this castle, it always seems like someone was trying to rip them apart. Now they were asked to separate and face Xehanort and Ansem on their own. "You both will be reunited." Diz assured them. "That is…if you can truly face yous darkness."

"We can!" Alirah blurted confidently.

"Then go." Diz permitted. "Finish your business with Ansem and Xehanort."

"Come on." Riku motioned his head to the path ahead. "Let's go." Mickey and Riku walked around Yensid and Diz, facing the path ahead of them. Alirah, glaring the two men down, walked right between them. Time seemed to slow her down when she past Diz. The two exchanged quick glances, and Alirah was on her way.

"They never stopped." Diz said. Alirah came to a halt. Mickey and Riku continued up the stairs, despite hearing Diz call out to Alirah. "Even after becoming Nobodies," Diz continued, not facing Alirah, "None of them ever stopped loving you."

"Is that your way of apologizing?" Alirah questioned, not bothering to look at him. "Or is that your way of cursing your _lynch pin _for disappearing?" Diz did not respond. Yensid and Hiano grunted in the back of their throats. Alirah lowered her head, obscuring her sorrow. "I was right in assuming nothing has changed." She rasped. "Even now," She continued on her march for the first floor, "I'm still being forced to deal with _your_ apprentices, _Master_." Diz stiffened at the title. Alirah conitued for the stairs, able to sense the man's denial.

Yensid watched his granddaughter meander up the stairs, raising her head high to the final obstacle ahead. "She truly has put the past behind her." Yensid stated to the stoic Diz. "She does not seem to care about you anymore."

"What makes you think she ever did?" Diz questioned defiantly. "In her eyes I am like Eraqus. She does not like me, at the same time she does not hate me."

"But unlike Eraqus, there was a time where she respected you unwaveringly."

"She did." Diz scoffed with an incredulous smirk. "But I'm afraid, dear sorcerer, that respect has all but withered on the vine."

"You seem saddened." Yensid stated.

"Do I?" Diz quizzed the Fantasia Wizard. "Or...am I simply stating a fact," He glanced to Yensid, "That applies to you as well." Yensid grunted in discomfort at the remark. Diz, in his own cynical way, was right. No matter how many times Yensid were to apologize, no matter how many years pass - Alirah will never look at her grandfather, her only surviving family memeber, the saem way again. Her respect, her love - all her warmth toward him may as well be nonexistent.

_But it does not mean I cannot try to make amends._

**To be continued.**


	35. We'll Meet Again

**We'll Meet Again**

**Almost done ladies and germs. One or two chapters left. **

**{}**

Riku and Mickey had reached the top of the white stairs. Looking ahead, both could see the final door in front of them, towering over them. Riku swallowed as nervous lump roughly down his throat. It was a door just like the rest. He was going to open it, he was going to walk through the world for a set amount of hours, and then he was going to leave. Except…there was no world on the other side. It would be one of the castle halls. And within those halls would be Ansem. Waiting for him.

The tension was subsided slightly when Mickey and Riku heard footsteps approaching from behind him. Alirah had arrived, sauntering on with the most dismal expression on her face.

"Ali…" Riku called her tenderly. Alirah glanced up at him. The glow in her eyes had dimmed. Mickey was taken aback. Riku agreed with himself that he would leave the matter alone. But seeing Alirah like this was too much. "Alirah, did you know that guy?"

"Do you mean in general or in the conventional sense?" She quizzed him. "Because in general…" She lowered her head to the floor, "I knew him nine years ago." Her voice croaked. "Though to all appearances he was supposed to be dead." Supposed to meaning he pulled the same trick like Axel, Zexion, and the others. "I knew this man as Master Ansem the Wise." Riku and Mickey's jaws fell to the ground. Riku's heard the name before. When Alirah told her story, she mentioned a man named Ansem. Mickey was familiar with the name as well. "But if you're wondering if I ever _knew_ him," Alirah shook her head, "We couldn't be any more strangers than we are now. All I know is that the Ansem we're facing now took his name to spite him."

"Why?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know." Alirah admitted. She shrugged her hands with indifference. "But it is Ansem the Wise…er…Diz." She waved off the second name. She may as well call him that. The Ansem the Wise she knew is no longer. "He must have done something."

"Well let's dwell on it later." Riku suggested, pleased Alirah's demeanor had brightened. "We have a different Ansem to deal with." He pulled out the card Diz gave to him. Alirah, remembering their task, reached into her pocket, pulling out the same kind of card. "Diz and Yensid said these cards will draw Ansem and Xehanort out."

"We'll finally be able to put an end to this." Alirah looked at her hand. "Finally we'll either end the darkness that plagues us…" She curled her fingers, "Or be consumed by it."

"Then let me go first." Riku volunteered. Alirah grunted in discomfort. "I have to go first." He stressed, sensing Alirah's discomfort. "I know you fear Xehanort, Alirah. Believe me, I do. But…Ansem…" He shook his head, unable to figure out where he was going with his argument, "Ansem has a tighter hold on me than Xehanort does with you."

"How do you know?"

"Ansem's darkness –MY darkness – has been slowing me down. The longer I wait to face him, the closer he gets and the more likely he'll take over my body." Alirah understood. Though she never said anything, Alirah was always able to see Ansem was bothering him. "But your fear of Xehanort, it's only made you stronger. Made you push forward." He caressed the top of her hand with his thumb, "Let me push forward this time."

Alirah smiled tenderly. "Alright." She agreed, her voice cracking.

"Don't worry Alirah." Mickey chimed in. "I'll be right there with him." He promised. "We can defeat Ansem together."

"Sorry." Riku shook his head apologetically. "But I have to do this alone."

"BUT WHY?" Mickey gaped. Hiano and Alirah were surprised as well. But they knew why he wanted to do this.

"There's no point in doing this if I can't do it on my own." He glanced to Hiano and Alirah. "Since we have to split up anyway, this will be my chance to prove to Ansem and to myself that I can face him." Alirah, Hiano, and Mickey completely understood. It was the same way with Alirah and Xehanort. She needed to face him, and prove to herself that she could. "But…" Riku trailed off in hesitation, "I do need to ask you guys for something." Riku requested hesitantly. "If Ansem wins...he'll take over my body." Alirah swallowed a nervous lump. "He'll come after you guys. Especially Alirah." Hiano tightened himself around Alirah's shoulders. He couldn't part from his master again. Alirah stroked her ringers down his spine, calming his nerves. "When that happens...I want you guys...to destr-"

"You bet!" Mickey jumped in, startling Alirah and Hiano. "We'll be right there to save you!"

"What? No!" Riku stammered. "That's not it! I want you to destr-"

Mickey wagged a finger, "That's not going to happen." He reassured his silver haired friend. "No matter what happens, I'll be right there to help ya!"

"He's right." Alirah hugged her arms around his shoulders. "Even if Ansem does win, and you're falling into the darkness, we'll be right there to catch you." She promised. "And we'll pull you out." Riku gaped in surprise.

"We'll bring you back Riku." Hiano swore, touching his tail to Riku's shoulder. "Not that you need to worry." Hiano reassured Riku. "Because someone like Ansem will never be able to defeat you." Riku nodded his head, smiling thankfully.

"That is, unless," Mickey added, "You don't believe we'll come through for you."

Riku shook his head. "I believe in you. Always, your majesty." Riku touched a hand to Alirah's arm, showing he believed in her and Hiano as well. Alirah smiled. Still in her arms, Riku turned and held Alirah around the waist, hugging her closely as if it were the last time they would meet.

Mickey motioned his head and thumb to Hiano, urging him to the side. Hiano smirked and slithered from Alirah's shoulder. Glancing back, Hiano watched the two draw each other in a warm embrace. A small rip tore into his heart. But at the same time, he was over noted for his master.

Riku massaged his hands up and down Alirah's back. Alirah snuggled in his neck. "I don't know why." He whispered in her ear. "But I keep feeling as if…this time…" Riku hugged Alirah closer, biting her lip, "You and I won't see each other again."

"I feel the same way." Alirah voice rasped. "But we can't think that way." Alirah hugged him tighter. "If we doubt ourselves know, then they win."

"Then I'll say it here." Riku parted a small ways, caressing a hand to her cheek. "You and I are stronger than we were yesterday and just a few minutes ago. No matter what Ansem and Xehanort throw at us, we'll send it back tenfold."

"Then walk out of here as if nothing happened." Alirah finished confidently.

Riku bobbed his head, feeling Alirah's courage and his courage being exchanged. "Fight your hardest." He pleaded. "Come back to me."

"And you as well." Alirah ran her fingers through his hair. "Ansem and Xehanort are trying to take everything from us. Let's take everything from them first." Riku brought Alirah in. Their lips connected in a passionate kiss. Mickey and Hiano blushed madly and turned away. A tear fell down Alirah's cheek. _You'll come back to me, Riku. _She whimpered in her mind. _You have to. _

_You will come back to me Alirah. _Riku deepened the kiss. _I need you. _When the two parted from the kiss, Riku gradually stepped back, letting his fingers and Alirah's fingers remain intertwined for one more moment. As their fingers parted, Riku and Alirah felt their bond be severed. Riku held his card to the door. As expected a bright light pierced from the marble. Riku and Alirah exchanged one last glance, then he walked through, vanishing into the light. When the doors closed, Alirah felt herself become separated entirely from Riku.

"Once again…" She sighed dismally, "We're separated." She touched hand to her heart. "I don't remember it feeling this horrible."

"Love will do that to a person." All eyes glanced back towards the stairs. Alirah grunted, widening her eyes. Yensid stood at the end of the hall, hands behind his back with a commending yet mocking smile. "You must truly be in love with that boy if you feel this way." He remarked.

Alirah glared resentfully to her grandfather's taunt. "You sound so surprised!" She snapped grimly. "What? Is the spawn of Auron not permitted to feel this way?" Mickey felt the sudden urge to hide behind Hiano. He knew this anger. It's the one she couldn't suppress when it came to Yensid, Merlin, or Mickey.

"I was not insinuating such a thing." Yensid assured her with a shake of his head. "I was merely stating my elation. I believed your heart cold and cut off from all emotions."

"Just goes to show how LITTLE you know about me." She hissed. Yensid did not waver under her words. He would face her rage, and finally clear the air. "What do you want?" She demanded.

"To speak with you." He answered calmly, approaching his granddaughter. He released a heavy sigh. "To finally clear the air, and subdue the monster of malice keeping us apart." Alirah heard the sincerity in his voice. But her anger towards him forbade her from reacting to it. Yensid stopped at the foot of the stairs before the door, staring deep into his granddaughter's pain filled crimson eyes. Hiano and Mickey froze, almost ceasing to breathe. The world had seemed to fall silent to hear the words about to be exchanged. "Alirah-"

"STOP!" She boomed. Yensid fell silent. Mickey and Hiano gaped in awe. Alirah lowered her head, obscuring half her face from the crowd. Her fingers curled into tight fists. "You, Mickey, Merlin – you molly coddled me with pretty words, you raised, guided, and protected me for at least eight years…all so that you could kill me." Alirah glared to the man with her golden orbs. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her teeth gritting like fangs. Yensid felt his legs prepare to back away in retreat. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SUPPSOED TO CLEAR THAT UP?" She howled shrilly. "NOT EVEN ACID COULD BURN A HOLE INTO WHAT'S TRANSPIRED!"

Yensid lowered his head submissively. "You are correct."

"Then how are you going to fix this?" Alirah challenged him. "How in the name of Fantasia are going to make me forgive you?"

"By realizing that you won't." Yensid's voice cracked. "By realizing…" He bit his lip, "I have forever scarred you." He looked back up. Alirah gaped in amazement. Hiano and Mickey let out audible gasped. Yensid…was crying. "The same dark powers you wield are what cost my daughter…your mother, her life! Then Auron had the nerve to leave!" Alirah heard about her father leaving. She never understood why. But after a few years she ceased to care. "For what reason – he did not reveal! I attempted to make him pay for the pain he caused you. But he eluded my grasp!" At least he was able to admit that he attempted to kill Alirah's dad. Not that she minded. Rumors spread that he left because it had something to do with Alirah. "Then I saw how your powers progressed, how strong you were becoming! I was proud…yet concerned." Alirah arched a brow. "Each time you lost someone you loved, I watched you wallow in your pain! Your powers would flare out of control. Xehanort made it his goal to cost you the utmost pain, and take you from me! He was not going to stop!"

"But Merlin and Mickey…"

"Went along because we loved you." Mickey clarified, feeling he needed to give his input. This conversation, whether or not he was brought in, involved Mickey. "Merlin was angry at Hiano. That's true. But he and I both knew Terra, Aqua, and Ven." Mickey shook his head, "And we couldn't bear the thought of losing you like we did them."

Alirah narrowed her eyes. She was hearing these words, she could hear the sincerity and pain behind them. _They tried to kill me…because they wanted to save me? _But a part of her couldn't allow them in. She couldn't…forgive them. Regardless if she and Merlin had a moment before the final battle the previous journey.

A hand tenderly grasped onto Alirah's, disrupting her train of thought. Alirah gaped in astonishment at the hand. Yensid approached her, holding her hand with his eyes pleading for her to listen. "We love you Alirah. Myself especially." Alirah grunted, backing away. She couldn't believe this. Yensid immediately grabbed onto the other hand, pulling her close. He was not going to allow her to get away. "I love you, Alirah!" He blurted again, wanting the heavens to hear it. "I have always and will always love you!" Alirah continued to try and run. But Yensid wouldn't let go. "I lost faith in your strength!" Alirah shook her head wildly. "I doubted you because I feared losing you!" Alirah's shoulders trembled. "I couldn't bear losing you!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU SEND ME AWAY?" She shrieked, tears pouring down her cheeks. She wrenched her hands from Yensid's hands. "ERAQUS! MERLIN! MICKEY!" She flashed three fingers. "YOU LEFT ME WITH THREE DIFFERENT MASTERS! YOU LEFT ME THREE TIMES!" Her chest fell and rose sharply as she steadily lost control of her rage. "AND THE ONE…_TIME…_YOU DECIDE TO COME BACK FOR ME, IT'S WHEN YOU DECIDE YOU WANT TO KILL ME!"

"Alirah…" Yensid gasped in awe. Mickey and Hiano were lost in shock. Alirah was only angry at nearly being killed. What infuriated her…was Yensid not being there. This may explain why she no longer cares for her father.

"Why don't you want me?" Alirah sobbed, her body trembling. "Why doesn't anyone want me?" Yensid, Mickey, and Hiano felt their hearts shatter. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." Yensid opened his arms, approaching Alirah. "Nothing is wrong with you." He brought Alirah into a warm hug. She balled heavily into his cloak. "Nothing was ever wrong with you."

"Then…why?" She begged for an answer between heaves. "I understand Eraqus." He was a keyblade master. He was the best teacher. "But why didn't you come and get me after Terra, Aqua, and Ven vanished?"

"Because I couldn't protect you." He admitted. Yensid knelt to Alirah's height. He stroked a thumb under her eyes, removing the tears. "By keeping you in one spot, I couldn't protect you. But by moving you around, I risked not being able to come to your aid." Xehanort has stressed Alirah was a hindrance and an asset in his ambiguous plans. Yensid feared what he was doing was not good enough to keep her out of his clutches.

"Just tell me one thing," Alirah pleaded, "Did you ever, once, consider bringing me back home?"

"Every day." He promised. "But when I saw how well you progressed, my doubts faded and wanted to see where you would go."

"I'm in a castle plaguing me with old memories." Alirah stated, a hint of jesting in her voice. "How's that for where I would go?"

"Honestly, I think it's better than where I thought you would end up."

"Where was that?"

"Prison."

A loud cackle blurted from Alirah's mouth. She laughed heartily and happily, making Yensid beam. Mickey and Hiano felt their ears ring with joyous bells. Alirah hadn't laughed like that in quite some time. It was nice to hear, and it was good to feel.

"Now I remember." Alirah remarked through the laughter. "What it is that I love about you." She clarified. Yensid's eyes beamed in hope. "Your radical honesty. You always had this habit of admitting blindly admitting something and it's hilarious."

"What makes you think it's _blind?_" Yensid teased. "I'm more than aware of what I say."

"Then why say it?"

"Because it's the truth." Another laugh scoffed from Alirah's throat. Yensid, hesitating at first, touched a hand to Alirah's cheek. "And it makes you smile." Alirah literally felt the ice melt from her heart. Caught up in the moment, Alirah lunged into Yensid, wrapping her arms around him in a warm and loving hug. Yensid was shocked, but returned the hug, loving every moment of it. He had almost forgotten how warm his granddaughter was.

"I'll come back." Alirah said. "Okay." She looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "And when I do, you and I can start over."

"I would like that." Yensid agreed.

Alirah glanced to Mickey. "Okay, Mouse King."

"You bet."

"Good." Alirah parted from her grandfather, giving him one more smile. "Hiano!" The Serpent stiffened. "Xehanort's wronged you as much as me, and you've known him just as long." She stretched her hand out to him. "Care to see this through with me?"

A bright smile beamed on Hiano's face. "With pleasure, My Lady." The Serpent dashed across the floor. Alirah knelt down, touching her hand to the floor. Hiano slithered up and to her shoulders. "I will stand by you long after this moment as well."

"Thank you." Mickey joined Yensid by his side, gazing upon Alirah with pride. "Both of you." She giggled. Mickey and Yensid bowed their heads. "I'd bet get going before Riku beats me to the exit." She turned to the door. "See you two on the other side."

"We'll be waiting." Mickey assured her. "For you, Riku, and Hiano to return." Alirah raised her card to the door, opening it immediately. She and Hiano exchanged confident nods and proceeded towards the light.

"The Hero of Souls." Yensid announced. Alirah stopped an inch from the light. "Sora – the Hero of Light. Riku – the Hero of Darkness. Alirah – the Hero of Souls." He smirked proudly. Alirah touched a hand to her heart, honored by the title. "We will meet again."

Alirah bobbed her head. "Of course we will." She assured him confidently. Turning her head to Yensid, she smiled impishly. "How else are we going to start anew?" Yensid chuckled, admiring his granddaughter's brazen persona. With a wave of her hand, Alirah proceeded into the light. The marble doors closed behind her, making Yensid breathe in relief.

"Begin anew." He repeated the words happily. "I eagerly await that day."

**To be continued. See you all soon**


	36. Battle Of The 1st Floor

**Battle **

**Of **

**The 1****st**** Floor**

**Facing the Darkness**

**This is the final battle of the fic folks. Enjoy.**

**[-]**

In the beginning it was only them. A grandfather and his granddaughter, living a seemingly perfect life together in a tower none – only a select few – knew how to find. A four year old girl, with a smile brighter than the sun, laughing giddily as she explored the tower and its grounds, casting her imagination and heart above and beyond. Never once had she allowed the disappearance of her father nor the death of her mother to influence her emotions or how she viewed life. The young girl would always find a reason to smile, and in doing so would entice others to do the same. Her smile was more contagious than the most severe of illnesses. It was warm, inviting, hopeful. In this, the grandfather was able to look beyond the darkness that existed in life and always see the beauty.

One day, the granddaughter had to be sent away. Not out of malice or lack of love. She had taken hold of a mystical and wondrous weapon known as the keyblade. Serpents Cry. The key which held the Soul of the Soul devouring guardian known as Hiano. The granddaughter was sent to a land where the grandfather was once part of a council of Keyblade Masters. A land where those who wield these magnificent weapons could be trained and cultivated into future masters, guarding and protecting the light. It was in this land the young granddaughter met three whom she would revere as elder siblings. Those three protected and guided her, making her feel proud to be the young Necromancer she was, just like her mother before her. They taught her to wield a keyblade, hone her magic, and grow into a kind and just warrior. However, the two masters who remained…were not so supporting.

One master sought to control and manipulate the darkness. Utilize its powers to cast the worlds into darkness, and for another goal not divulged, but anticipated. Control over Kingdom Hearts and the forging of a Keyblade of immeasurable power.

The other master sought to destroy the darkness, be rid of it like you would be rid of a rabid animal or traitor. In this sense, the fearful master subconsciously chastised the granddaughter and the one whom she loved like a brother due to their power over darkness. He denied the brother a place as master, and kept the granddaughter at arm's length. This created a rift between the four. A rift which may still exist nine years later.

A girl blindly loyal to her master became a master herself. A young boy who always seemed to be an empty shell stood by the dashed brother just as the granddaughter did. But when the brother left, the granddaughter went after him and traveled with him. The shell tried to follow. The blind master chased after the three, wanting to bring them home. But that outcome was not so.

The brother, believing the dark master's words over the words of his heart, left the granddaughter in the care of another wizard, hoping she would be safe. He swore in a letter that he would return. Little did he know, he would return possessed by another…and made an attempt on the granddaughter's life.

In the shell's desperate attempt to bring the brother and blind master together, he tried to bring them to a fair and remind them of their good times together. That a simple master exam could not tear them apart. But because the blind master chose duty over friendship, making the rift grow wider. The brother vanished, continuing his quest to prove he could control the darkness in his heart. The shell roared at the blind master, demanding to know why she would treat him so harshly. But the two did not part before giving the same vow to the granddaughter that they would return.

The blind master's armor returned, with the master gone. She saved the life of the brother, without realizing it was not him. The shell…the shell remained hidden somewhere. Somewhere close. Where? That was anybody's guess. Only the blind master knows. And she was wandering the realms aimlessly.

The fearful master was slain by the brother. The dark master got his wish. A vessel, the blind master removed. It was only the shell who failed him. Now all that remains is the granddaughter, a girl who always seemed to evade his grasp. Despite the pain and anger in her heart, regardless of joining the dark witch in her quest for the seven princesses – three of whom the granddaughter was friends with – the dark master could never gain a firm hold on her or the dark powers she possesses. Even using the seven she held in esteem equal to the three young keyblade masters, the dark master still could not claim her.

Fear, terror, nightmares – nothing he did could ever bring the granddaughter under his thrall. Threats of death, promises to take everything from her – everything the dark master did only fueled her desire to press forward, no matter how much in the past she retreated.

Now that the granddaughter has accepted her powers, and is now prepared to face that which plagues her fears…Alirah may very well be out of Xehanort's reach. But for how long was anyone's guess. Xehanort may be exorcised from her heart, from her fears, but Alirah knew he wouldn't stay away forever. Somehow, in some way he would come back. But Alirah would set it in stone for him. He's more than welcome to come back as many times as he pleased. Alirah will cast him away every single time. Even if he wins the upcoming battle, and he somehow takes her body as his vessel, Alirah would fight, and she would find a way to escape.

_Terra, Aqua, Ven – Guide and protect me, so I may avenge you. _

**[-][-]**

_Step-step, step-step – _Alirah's boots clopped loudly to the marble floor, echoing throughout the massive straight-line hallway. _Step-step, step-step – _each step drew her closer to the end, where Xehanort – the fear of her heart – awaited her. _Step-step, step-step – _The hallway seemed to extend itself with every step, prolonging the agony of the upcoming battle. Perhaps the castle was sensing her apprehension, her unsure feelings towards the fight impending.

Alirah had every last right to be nervous. Up until now, the Xehanorts she has faced were shadows and imposters. Now, as she sauntered sternly down the hall, she could feel it. The thick, suffocating, ominous power of the master who plagues her heart with fear and terror filled the air.

Her mind screamed for her to stop. Her legs begged her to turn around and go back. But her heart silenced these words. For nine years, whether she was conscious of it or not, Alirah had been running away from the man – this monster – for far too long. He has taken her brothers and sister – Ven, Aqua, and Terra, he coaxed Even, Ienzo, Braig, Isa, Lea, Dilan, and Aeleus into joining him, and worst of all he has caused the same rift between Yensid, Merlin, Mickey, and Alirah that he did with the previous three keyblade wielders.

"He's made people suffer for far too long." She stroked her fingers along Hiano. "I won't let this continue."

"_You won't let this continue?_" Xehanort's voice reverberated mockingly from the walls and ceiling. Alirah came to an abrupt halt. "_What makes you think you have any say in the matter?_" He chuckled loudly from within the shadows.

Growling rabidly, Alirah summoned Oblivion to her hand. "XEHANORT!" She roared his name, letting the venom in her word spatter over the hall. "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU COWARD?" Alirah boomed. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

Xehanort chuckled derisively once again, humored by her brave tone. "_In that much of a hurry to fail, are you?_" He taunted her. "_You always were impatient. Hadn't you learned anything from Aqua._" A sharp dagger pierced Alirah's heart, hearing Aqua's name come from those deceitful lips. "_If you truly wish to meet the fate of your friends, I am awaiting your arrival in the heart of darkness. The same darkness that is inside of you._"

Alirah growled in the back of her throat. Gaining strength back into her legs, Alirah sprinted down the hallway. Hiano constricted himself tightly around her so not to fall.

The hallway whisked past her. The pedestals and wall art blurred in her vision. Closer and closer she drew, faster and faster she went. Xehanort's power glided over her skin. The pasty blue coloring significant to his person covered the walls.

In the hall, leaning against the wall, images of people Alirah has lost to get to this moment presented themselves. Aqua, Ven, Terra, Eraqus, Zack, Braig, Aeleus, Dilan, Even, Lea, Isa, and Ienzo. In the back of her mind, Alirah could see Aerith, Cloud, Leon, and Yuffie, along with the princesses, Merlin, and those of Disney Castle all staring at her, as if they could see past the worlds.

_When I get out…I will begin anew. _She swore to herself. _I will apologize, beg, and plead for everyone's forgiveness! I'LL FIX WHAT I'VE BROKEN. _Sora, Donald, and Goofy filled her heart. _And when you three wake up, I'll get on my hands and knees, and apologize for the pain I caused you due to my grief. Especially you Goofy. _"No matter what it takes! I CAN'T LOSE! "

**[-][-][-]**

The hallway ended in at an open room. A dead end to her journey. No doors, no cards, just an elongated hallway. One which be made unavailable to her the minute her battle begins.

Hiano, wanting to give her time alone, vanished into his charm. He would wait, see what would develop. But the moment his master, his friend asked, he would emerge and dispatch their enemy.

Alirah took a deep breath, then closed her eyes as she exhaled. The tension in her nerves all but disappeared. The aura she sensed was thick in the air. Opening her eyes, they narrowed to the wall before her.

"I can see you, Xehanort!" She announced. "Come out!"

Black feathers erupted from the ground with a black vortex. In the blink of an eye, Xehanort had appeared. His hands behind his back, but a grim expression on his face. He seemed…disappointed to say the least. As if the fun he had mocking her in the hallway had gone and was replaced with…disconcertion.

"For years I have watched you fight." Xehanort began. "I know your strength, your weakness – everything about you is an open book to me." Alirah stood firmly, gazing stoically to the elder master as he proceeded with his dissertation. "Your strength is your determination and stubbornness. Every challenge met, including your own darkness, has been accepted and conquered. Your powers and skills have matured due to this." A compliment from Xehanort? A rare spectacle. "However," He quickly added, "Your weakness is those around you." He pointed to her pocket, seeing the chain of Hiano's charm hanging from her pocket. "Hold one hostage and you cannot think. Lose just one and your powers flare out of control. They are your strength and lynch pin." Alirah would not deny this fact. Her friends were strength as well as her Achilles heel. She couldn't bear to see them hurt. "The only thing I cannot fathom is, despite my knowledge of who you are inside and out and how much you fear what I am capable of, why is it that you choose to still fight me?" He questioned with the utmost bewilderment. "I am sure you realize you cannot defeat me. And I can sense the fear you feel towards me. Why fight me? Why not join me like Terra and the others did?" Alirah's fingers tensed. "I know you can sense it," Xehanort stated, extending a hand towards her, "But refuse to admit it." He shook his head somberly, curling his fingers closed. "We are the same, you and I. Master manipulators and wielders of darkness. Both who feed off the darkness and draw power from it. The only difference is the darkness comes to you naturally, whilst I struggle to maintain it."

"You're right." Alirah agreed hoarsely, ashamed she was agreeing with that monster. "We are the same." Xehanort was taken aback by her candor. Never did he imagine she would admit such a travesty. Alirah looked him dead in the eye. "Necromancer or not, you and I are exactly the same. Just as Riku, Terra, and Ansem are similar."

"Then why?" Xehanort pressed. "Why refuse me?" He arched a curious brow. "Does some part of your heart still fear the darkness?"

"Of course." Alirah admitted steadfast. "But that's a given." She shrugged. "Everyone fears their own power once in a while." She assured him. "So that isn't why I refuse you?"

Xehanort narrowed his brow, becoming annoyed with her cryptic behavior. "Then _why_?" He growled.

"Why?" Alirah repeated, finding the question ridiculous. "Because…" She slid a hand over her eyes, "My eyes allow me to see everything that a person is. Inside and out." She clarified. "That said…" She slid the hand down slowly, revealing the pure gold filling in over the crimson, "I know you inside and out as well!" She blurted, summoning Oblivion to her hand. Xehanort furrowed his brow. "I was the only one able to see you for who you truly are! A manipulator and a coward! Someone who uses others to do his dirty work while he watches from the sidelines! And I can't stand the sight of you any longer!"

Xehanort laughed insultingly, throwing his head back. "Foolish child!" He guffawed. "If you know me inside and out, then you should know my powers well now." He forewarned.

"Yeah, I know." Alirah remarked indifferently. "Or have you forgotten? You came to me when I was unconscious." After Hiano was sent into a state of stasis. "And I managed to graze your shoulder."

Xehanort grunted in affront, touching a self-conscious hand to the once wounded shoulder. "Your point?" He tried to shake off.

"Either you're still an imposter," A bold smirk glided onto her lips, "Or the old man is slipping." She giggled brazenly. Xehanort gritted his teeth. "I'm not at all impressed by your powers. I'm not even sure why I was scared of them!"

"HMPH!" Xehanort stomped his foot. A ring of high energy dispersed across the floor, traveling up the walls and ceiling, cutting off Alirah's escape. "If that is the case…" Xehanort growled, his auburn eyes glowing with rage, "I shall reintroduce you to your fear…" He drew both hands from behind his back, "AS I DROWN YOU IN THE ABYSS!" A wave of darkness erupted from Xehanort's body, casting itself and filling the entire room. Alirah threw her hands and Oblivion up, protecting her from the onslaught of darkness. The room around her vanished into the black.

**[-][-][-][-]**

Eyes squeezed tightly closed, arms still raised defensively – Alirah panted heavily, able to feel the Xehanorts darkness smothering her. An unbearable pressure weighed on her heart. But she did not waver. No matter what he did, she was not going to show signs of waning.

A gentle, cool breeze brushed over her arms, perplexing Alirah. The dry feeling of dust filled her nose. _Dust? _As she lowered her arms, Alirah's eyes opened. She gasped in horror. The darkened grey sky with riddled with thick thundering clouds, a heart shaped moon in the center of the sky, miles of a barren wasteland with covered in rocky cliffs and gorges. Alirah staggered for a moment, her legs losing their strength as she mowed this place over in her head.

"No…" She trembled, wobbling on the towering cliff in the dead center of the barren land. "This can't be…" When Alirah turned to gaze upon the rest of the land, she gaped in disbelief and terror. Little did she know, Alirah stood in the center of a mass of rusted Keyblades. Hundreds, thousands of atrophied keys planted firmly in the ground, forming a large X. There was no doubt in Alirah's mind. This place was, "The Keyblade Graveyard."

"I see you haven't forgotten." Xehanort chuckled, appearing behind her. He stood in the middle of the X, the heart shaped moon beaming onto him. "Yes." Xehanort spanned his arms to the area. "This is the place where all Keyblade masters before you have fallen and left their mark on destiny. It is also the same place," He guided Alirah's attention with a single gloved finger, "Where your friends fell to my power."

"UGH!" Alirah staggered away. On the edge of one of the sections of discarded keyblades were three familiar Keyblades. Alirah listlessly approached the keys, wanting to get a closer look before she succumbed to her fear. "No…" All three keyblades which once belonged to Terra, Aqua, and Ven were part of the vast collection of fallen keys. "No…" Alirah shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "No this can't be!" Her voice shook. She dropped to her knees, running her hands over the keys. "They can't be…" He hands hugged onto Terra's keyblade. She inhaled her grief and smashed her forehead into his keyblade. "THEY CAN'T BE GONE!"

Xehanort smiled in triumph. "I'm afraid they are." He moaned mockingly. "Just like Eraqus. Your friends were dispatched to the realm beyond life." Alirah sobbed heavily, shaking her head as she whispered no. "Behold…" He cast his hand to the mass of Keyblades in the distance, "Like the keyblades of your friends, those lifeless keys used to be full of power. United with the hearts of their masters." The wind carried dust over the lifeless blades, emphasizing the ages they must have been there. "On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat…AS A GREAT BLADE WAR WAS RAGED!"

Alirah seethed at the old man, her face soaked in her tears. "WHAT?" She roared. "Did you start that too?"

"This war went on before and during my times." He corrected her. "No. Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate key." He elucidated. "A power that would have been mine if Ventus hadn't failed me."

"Ven?" Alirah hummed, rising to her feet. "What ultimate power?" She demanded. "What was so important that everyone killed each other for it? That you killed my friends for?"

"The power to control kingdom hearts, of course!" Xehanort blurted excitedly. "The almighty and unmatchable X-Blade!"

Alirah's eyes widened. Her fingers curled into a darkness engulfed fist. _Kingdom Hearts? _The same thing Ansem sought when he took control over Riku. "You mean to tell me…" She struggled to keep her rage in check, "That my friends, my master, ALL OF THESE KEYBLADE WIELDERS, died for something that cannot be attained!"

"How do you know that it cannot be attained?" Xehanort quizzed her scathingly. "Ventus almost brought it forth to me." He stated, catching Alirah off guard. "But due to a contingency known as Aqua, the blade was lost to me."

"Ven? Aqua?" Alirah said his name again, sensing a pattern. "How do they fit into this?"

"Simple." Xehanort shrugged. "When Ventus first arrived, he was nothing more than an empty shell." Alirah knew that. Sometimes Ven looked like a zombie when he walked around. "When he refused to do my bidding, I had ripped the darkness from his heart, creating a being known as Vanitas. Ventus was supposed to die afterward, but was saved by an unknown light. But to my great joy, the Ventus and Vanitas merged into one, creating the X-Blade just as I had envisioned."

"Aqua stopped him." Alirah assumed. That had to be the contingency.

"Correct." Xehanort admitted. "Aqua defeated Vanitas and destroyed the X-blade." Alirah heard the annoyance in his voice. "Afterward Ventus returned to his comatose state. His heart ravaged from the strain. Aqua abducted him and hid him away, beyond my sight." He shook his head. Hope rose in Alirah's eyes. There was a hole in his story. How could Terra, Aqua, or Ven have died if… "But I'm afraid," Xehanort interrupted her wishful thinking, "With his heart gone, Ventus was doomed to his previous fate. Without a heart, a body cannot remain." He held out a victorious hand. "Ventus passed on within a week." Alirah gasped. "And to think Aqua journeyed out to save him." He cooed tauntingly. "Only to be strangled by Terra, whom I had dispatched from his body earlier."

"No…" Alirah trembled. Her memories of that night drifted into her mind. "That can't be true." That would mean the armor on the ground, "That couldn't have been Aqua."

"I'm afraid that is all I will be telling you." Xehanort declared. "I did not bring you to this graveyard so I can give you a history lesson." He summoned his keyblade to his hand. Alirah grunted, feeling the battle about to begin. "This will be the place where your keyblade will rot in the wind, and your body will waste away into dust. Just like your friends."

Alirah gritted her teeth. Her fingers grinded together. She glanced back at the three keyblades, feeling her heart ready to burst. "Huh?" Something was wrong. The keyblades didn't look right. As they shouldn't. "You're lying." Alirah declared.

"Pardon?"

Alirah bore her heated gaze into him. She summoned Oblivion to her hands. "You're lying! THESE KEYS ARE FAKE!" She swiped her blade through them. They turned to dust, joining the breeze. "Just another cheap trick conjured by you." Xehanort growled in the back of his throat. How dare she insult him like that. "Terra, Aqua, and Ven never died!" She stated confidently. "Terra was in Radiant Garden, possessed by you with Aqua's armor at his feet! The armor was empty!" Xehanort bit his lip. "As for Ven…" She trailed off, "I can't explain it, but he's out there somewhere!" "I'm going to find them." She swore. "And when I do," She shifted her stance, adjourning to her fighter's stance, "We're going to look back on these last few years and laugh!"

"Grr…" Xehanort clenched his keyblade. He lost his advantage again. "Hmph…" He smirked. "You're going to find them?" He hummed disparagingly. "My dear, little Alirah," He purred her name. Alirah knew that tone, "How are you going to find anyone," Xehanort took his stance, "When I've ripped those eyes from your head and leave you for dead?"

Alirah narrowed her eyes. Xehanort's smirk widened into a wolfish grin. He vanished from sight. Alirah was taken aback by the sudden disappearance but remained calm. She tightened her grip on Oblivion. The air shifted behind her. Alirah whipped around. Xehanort's keyblade collided with hers, being stopped dead in its tracks. She smirked boastfully to the master, just as he smirked to her. The old man vanished once more. Alirah blindly flourished her blade, catching a twinge of something, and reached it behind her back. Xehanort's keyblade connected again, being denied a strike. Alirah grunted, kneeling slightly on her knees under the thrall of Xehanort's strength. Turning about, Alirah and Xehanort's blades grinded, becoming deadlocked in an X. Their eyes bore daggers into the other. Xehanort's strength was great, Alirah could admit that. But strength was not the decider of a battle.

Xehanort and Alirah drew their hands back. Dark energy amassed in a vortex in the center of their palms, forming orbs of dark power. Wrenching their keyblades down, the lunged their arms forward, both orbs colliding in the middle. A shockwave exploded out from the orbs, pushing Alirah and Xehanort back several feet. Alirah whipped her arms apart, shaking away the shock. When the dust cleared, Xehanort had vanished again.

"Grr…" Alirah strained her senses. Straining her ears and eyes, she watched every crack in the ravaged ground. Rapid footsteps were heard scattering across the ground. Puffs of dust puffed from the cracks. He was everywhere. Which meant he wasn't disappearing. "This is his speed." She whispered.

"Correct." Xehanort chortled from behind her. Before Alirah could turn around, Xehanort kicked her square in the back. Alirah bounced onto the ground, coughing up dirt. Xehanort wrenched her back by the foot, whipping her around and onto her back. Alirah coughed up, feeling her spine almost break. Xehanort pulled her again, raising a fist over her. Alirah propped herself on her elbows and kicked the hand away. She stomped the other holding her foot, managing to get it back. She rolled back and sprang off her hands, putting distance between her and Xehanort. "XELLA!" Alirah sent a barrel of fire roaring for the master. Xehanort stood rooted and smiled. The fire made contact, gusting up the dust. Alirah eyes the dust cloud in eager anticipation. "HUH!" The dust cleared, revealing an empty spot. "Where?"

A turquoise and black torpedo cloud roared from the sea of keyblades. Alirah saw it and dodged to the side. The torpedo flew past her, exploding against the planted keyblades behind her. The aftershock from the blast shook the ground, and cast a slight heat onto her. Two more torpedoes soared from the sea of keys, but from different spots. Alirah dodge rolled under one and leapt over the other. Immediately another roared for her. Alirah threw her arms up. The torpedo burned into her skin, blowing her back. Alirah flipped her body around, landing square on her feet.

"Urgh…" She grumbled. Smoke emitted from the small scorch mark on her skin. Alirah released a breath. Darkness slithered over her skin, erasing the wounds. Alirah glared to the keyblades, searching for the slightest inkling of Xehanort's presence. "HM!" Power gathered in a small area. Alirah dashed forward. The power shot out in another torpedo. Alirah jumped over it and landed on the keyblade hilts. "Forgive me." She ran over the keyblades, dodging and evading the torpedoes as they came. "HA!" Alirah leapt into the air, dodging three torpedoes. Sheathing Oblivion, Alirah erected two fingers. Thunder surged around the fingers. "ZANARA!" She aimed the thunder down. A roaring stream of thunder shot from her fingers. Diving into the keyblades, the thunder spanned with the aid of the keyblades.

Xehanort was weeded from his hiding place, roaring in pain as the thunder electrified him. "THERE YOU ARE!" Alirah dove down for him, Oblivion extended out to the side. Xehanort huffed, his wounds smoking. But like Alirah he shook it off, removing the wounds. Seeing Alirah darting straight for him, Xehanort crossed his wrists, summoning the same turquoise and black cloud to his aid. Alirah summoned the dark mist to her blade. Xehanort whipped his arms out. Three torpedoes soared darted for Alirah, spiraling and combining into one large missile. Alirah whipped Oblivion up. The powers collided, grinding and burning into one another. Xehanort leapt into the air and cast one more torpedo.

The torpedo exploded on impact, causing a huge midair implosion, blasting Alirah into the keys below. She slid and bounced along the dirt, leveling a few keys from their places. She came to a painful stop when her head connected with a key. "Ow…" She groaned, massaging her head. A shadow loomed over her. "UGH!" She panicked. Xehanort, standing atop two keyblades, gathered dark energy at the tip of his blade. Alirah scrambled to her butt.

"DIE!" Xehanort plunged the keyblade down. Alirah brought Oblivion in front of her. Dust exploded around them, engulfing them in a massive cloud of dirt. Xehanort chuckled victoriously, knowing there was no chance she escaped that attack.

As the dust cleared, Xehanort stepped down from the keyblades, and leaned down to admire his work. Some of the keyblades were gusted over, creating a small clearing. "WHAT?" He roared. A gold and white armor had encased Alirah's arm and Oblivion, creating a small shield. "NO!" He roared. Alirah's body quivered, shaken up by the attack. She moved the shield over, allowing half her face to smirk at the flustered master. "HOW CAN THIS BE?"

"Have you forgotten?" Hiano chortled, poking his head from the shield. Xehanort seethed through gritted teeth. "I am My Lady's sword and shield! This time," He dismounted from her arm, "YOU FACE US BOTH!" Hiano bared his fangs and lunged forward. Xehanort jumped backwards. Hiano grew in size, hissing with venom dripping from his fangs. He coiled himself, striking out at the dodging dark master.

As Xehanort's foot touched down after his dodge, Alirah appeared beside him. "HN!" Alirah sliced Oblivion, cutting a deep graze into his side. Xehanort cried out. Hiano's tail coiled around him. The serpent whipped Xehanort around and tossed him, sending him flying through the keyblades.

Xehanort managed to flip his body around, clawing his gloved hand and digging his boots into the ground as he slowed to a halt just outside the sea of keyblades. The old master huffed, panting exhaustedly. "How could she this happen?" He heaved. "How could her powers be at this level?" He could not comprehend it. "Where does this strength come from?"

"AS I SAID!" Alirah roared, speeding in on the head of Hiano. "YOU'RE SLIPPING, POPS!" Alirah drew her hands back. "XELLA!" Fire roared from her palms. Xehanort sprang back, the fire creating pot marks in the ground. Alirah heated cast the fire at him, fueling it with her hatred towards him. Xehanort's back came to a large rock formation. Hiano coiled to a halt. Alirah pushed off his head, Oblivion retracted back for a strike. Xehanort furrowed his brow and summoned his key back to his hands. The two blades clashed, sending crackling streams of dark lightning into the stormy sky.

Alirah and Xehanort grunted growled, deadlocked and in a match of strength. Xehanort managed to hold off Alirah with one arm, but her strength continued to grow. Xehanort pushed her back and lunged forward. Alirah brought Oblivion up. Xehanort's blade struck hers again. Alirah repelled him and struck back.

Hiano watched in awe as Alirah and Xehanort battled heatedly. Their keyblades' metal rang out like warring banshees. Sparks rained down from their blows. One strike after the other, Alirah and Xehanort attacked and repelled in a barrage, neither one letting up.

For every strike Alirah dealt, Xehanort struck twice as much and hard. Alirah could feel her fingers begin to grow numb. Pain traveled up her arm. She ignored it. She flourished her blade and thrust forward. Xehanort reached a hand out and caught the blade. He raised it and Alirah's hands up. He drilled a powerful punch into Alirah's stomach, robbing her lungs of air. Hiano roared in outrage. Alirah lost feeling in her legs, falling to her knees. Xehanort grabbed a fistful of her hair and tossed her into the air. He plunged a kick into her abdomen, sending her into the wall of the rock formation. Hiano lashed out, fangs bared. Xehanort saw the snake and held his hands out. Hiano collided with the hands, shoveling the master for the wall. Alirah fell to her knees, winded from the blow. Xehanort smirked and jumped out of the way, letting Hiano's head crash into the wall.

"GRR!" Alirah winced, feeling the blow. Xehanort landed a few feet from her, smirking in triumph as he summoned his blade back to his hands. A platinum glow slithered around the blade. "Return." She commanded Hiano. He vanished into his charm.

"DODGE THIS!" Xehanort swept his blade through the air. A crescent wave ripped across the ground, drawing rocks into the razor blow. Alirah touched her hands to the wall and planted her feet firmly. The wave drew closer. Alirah, with all her strength, pushed off from the ground. The wave impaled the wall, leaving a deep gash pelted with rocks.

Xehanort appeared in the air with Alirah. She hissed at him. Xehanort thrust his blade for her heart. Alirah sheathed Oblivion. The blade was a foot from her chest. Images of the dagger haunted her mind. Alirah touched her hand to the blade, pushing herself up and out of the way. The blade pierced the rock wall, making Xehanort gape in disbelief. Alirah touched a foot down onto the blade, crouching low. She whisked her other foot, connecting with Xehanort's cheek. Her boot tore his skin. But he remained in the air. Xehanort hissed and grabbed the foot. Alirah shift her hands to the blade and bronco kicked with her other foot, smacking dead center in Xehanort's face. He released her other foot. Alirah sprang off and behind Xehanort. Diving for the ground she roared, "GLACIA!" A mist of ice and snow flew for the master. Xehanort climbed to his planted blade and pushed off. The ice encased his blade. He soared up, frothing at the mouth. Alirah hissed in irritation.

"HIANO!" She cast her hand out. A yellow beam slithered down her arm, and went to the ground. Hiano materialized from the light in his full grown form. Alirah flipped herself around, landing neatly on his head. "Uh…" She groaned, holding herself.

"Are you well?" Hiano worried.

"Not in the conventional sense." She grunted. Slapping her hands to her face she glared up the rock formation. The clouds gathered over the rock, swirling around with thunder and lightning crashing. "Heal!" She cast. Green leaves flickered around her body, easing the scratches and scars. The bruises and muscle pain were a little beyond what she could do in the allotted time. "That will have to do!" She bore her eyes to the top of the cliff. "GET AFTER HIM!" Her voice quivered. "NOW!"

"YES, MY LADY!"

**[-][-][-][-][-]**

Xehanort stood in the center of the large rock formation, eyes closed, allowing him to her the tempered land rumble around him. Inhaling the fresh dusty air in order to calm his raging nerves, Xehanort placed his thoughts onto Alirah. The agitated clouds circled above him, casting the beams of the moon onto him like a spot light. It became apparent to him. In his current state, Xehanort might very well lose.

The elder master chuckled derisively to himself. "It would appear, little Alirah, you have grown much more than I realized." He looked at his hand, cursing himself. "The little girl I managed to render unconscious with a single blow is long gone." Turning his indifferent expression to behind him, Alirah and Hiano sauntered from the ledge they climbed up on. "I miscalculated when I chose to underestimate you." He ran a hand over the gash in his side, zipping it up. "I shall not make that mistake again."

Alirah's soul sight came to his eyes. Hiano shrank and slithered to her left arm, forming chainmail. "THIS ENDS NOW, XEHANORT!" Alirah screeched, aiming her blade at him.

"I agree." Xehanort extended his hand out. His blade returned to his hand, escaping unscathed from the ice. "It is time to end this." A dark mist gathered around Xehanort. A golden glow emanated from his body. The darkness within the Keyblade Graveyard gathered around him, imbuing him with power. Alirah's eyes widened. She took a step back. Xehanort chuckled forebodingly. Beyond a level she imagined, Xehanort's powers grew significantly. Xehanort released a pleased breath, smiling maliciously to Alirah. "This ends…now." Xehanort flourished his blade like a wand. Powerful gusts of wind herded together, forming into three tornados made of dirt and keyblades. Alirah gaped at the tornados in horror. The tops broke away from the sky, barreling for Alirah.

Alirah pushed off, dodging the first twister. The next two circled around on opposite sides. Alirah timed it. As the twisters came close, she jumped up, expecting them to collide. The tornadoes pulled up, the keyblades erected straight up. "DAMMIT!" Alirah brought Oblivion and her arms in front of her. The two vortexes combined, swallowing Alirah up.

The keyblades and ripped and tore into her. The bounced off Oblivion, only to circle around and strike her. The sides, the hilts, the tips – every keyblade part struck Alirah, tattering her skin and clothing. The pain was unbearable, but Alirah kept curled in the fetal position, enduring it until it ended.

A gloved hand grasped Alirah by the wrist, yanking her to the side. Xehanort had appeared in the vortex. He slapped his other hand to her face, knocking her into the wall of whirling keyblades. Alirah bounced off, being scarred further by the blades. She flew for Xehanort again. He knocked her back again. Alirah ricocheted off the key wall again. The vortex tossed her about like a ball. And each time, Xehanort would knock her back, sending her in for another round.

The vortex eventually dissipated into the clouds in the sky. The keyblades rejoined the ground below. Alirah flew a higher into the sky a small ways, her body arched and battered. She fell listlessly for the ground, wishing she would connect with the ground. Her hopes were dashed when a hand caught her by the scruff of her shirt. Xehanort laughed aloud, cackling to the heavens. "I knew you were no match for me." He mocked. "Even after he killed Eraqus, not even Terra had the fortitude or power to vanquish me." He brought the semi-conscious Alirah closer to his face. "Instead he became my vessel. To do with as I please." Hiano's head poked from the armor. He too was battered and weak, but he would not allow his master to fall. Xehanort grabbed Hiano by the neck, crushing him until he was unconscious. Alirah choked and coughed, feeling her neck contract. Xehanort grasped Hiano and ripped him from Alirah's arm. He continued to squeeze. "Shall I dispatch your Guardian again?"

"Re…" Alirah wheezed, fighting to speak, "Turn…" Hiano disappeared into trickles of light, returning to his charm.

"Wise choice." Xehanort mocked. "I'd hate for him to see you perish." Xehanort released her shirt and clamped his hand to her face. "Not that it will matter. He will die along with you." Xehanort drilled another fist into her stomach, making her cough up blood. Xehanort released her head. While she was in mid-air, Xehanort unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches, battering Alirah like a punching bag.

The entire time, Alirah's body steadily grew numb to the blows. Unfortunately her body could still feel the pain as her muscles ruptured. All she wanted was for it to stop. She wanted him to stop, let her be. _Put me out of my misery. _

Xehanort raised an elbow and plowed it into her head, sending her flying into the ground. Alirah crashed head long into the ground, creating a small crater. Xehanort touched down on the ground, kneeling to the crater. To his pleasure and eternal delight, Alirah lied bloodied and unconscious in the middle of the crater. Her porcelain skin was broken and bruised, blood trickled from her head and mouth, her muscles spasmed and fidgeting in attempts to keep her conscious.

"A valiant effort, Granddaughter of Yensid." Xehanort commended contemptuously. "But like your fellow keyblade masters before you, you stood no chance against me." With his hands behind his back, Xehanort meandered into the crater. "Now rest and be at peace." He summoned his keyblade. "This will all be over quickly." Using his foot, he turned Alirah onto her back. He aligned his keyblade with her heart. "You too shall be my vessel."

_No…_Alirah rasped in her mind. _Get up…_Her eyelids fidgeted, fighting to open. _It can't end this way._ Riku, Mickey, Yensid – _I promised to came back. _Xehanort drew his keyblade back._ I promised to start over. _Even, Lea, Ienzo, Aeleus – _I swore I would keep fighting. _A swaying dark and white gathered at the tip of his keyblade. _That I wouldn't lose. _Aerith, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Merlin – _I said I'd see them again. _The seven princesses, Minnie, Sora, and Kairi – _I need to make amends. _Xehanort smiled. _I need to get out. _Eraqus, Aqua, Ven, Terra – _They…_Hiano's charm pulsated, _Will…_Her heart pulsated, _Be…_Xehanort thrust his blade. "AEVENGED!" The liquid slithered up her body from the charm. Her palm stopped the blade inches before it touched her heart. Xehanort gaped in utter shock. Alirah's eyes flared open to golden snake slit orbs. Her clothing transformed into black and red tunic. Hiano's charm hung around her neck. Alirah smiled demonically, laughing with two voices in her throat. Hers and Hiano's. Xehanort's eyes quivered, transfixed in awe. "Something wrong, Master?" Alirah mocked him. "I thought…" She pushed his blade back, "You wanted…" She got to her feet, "TO END THIS!" She drilled a flame engulfed fist into his face, feeling the bones in his cheek begin to give. The master went soaring out of the crater.

Xehanort whipped himself around, skidding to a halt just before flying off the ledge. "Ugh…" He groaned, touching his face. Blood stained his white glove, making him glare in horror and insult. "NO!"

"YES!" Xehanort looked ahead. Alirah, soaring through the air toward him, unleashed a devastating kick to Xehanort's jaw. The master was hoisted from the ground a small ways. Alirah touched to the ground, pirouetted and drilled another kick into his stomach. Xehanort flew off the rock formation, crashing into a series of protruding rock formations on a neighboring cliff.

Xehanort groaned in agony. His body indented the rock a way. He moved to free himself from the rock. Alirah touched down onto the elongated, protruding rock. She smashed a hand into his face, crushing him into the rock again. Alirah, in a fit of rage, summoned all of her strength and began to relentlessly punch Xehanort in every part of his body.

"THIS IS FOR ERAQUS!" Her fallen master and Terra's father figure. "FOR AQUA!" Her sister and shrink. "FOR VEN!" He little big brother and lounging buddy. "FOR TERRA!" Her brother and sparring partner. Tears trickled down her face as she drew one more fist back, gazing disdainfully upon the batter and barely conscious master. "FOR…EVERYTHING!" Alirah clasped both of her hands together. Gathering all her might, she brought them down. A white light filled the air.

**[-][-][-][-][-][-]**

Bruises, scratched, fractured bones and pride – Alirah and Xehanort, with their keyblades firmly planted to the marble floors of Castle Oblivion, panted and heaved in exhaustion as they struggled to remain standing. Through blurred vision, the two glared each other down, wishing animatedly for the other to fall. Neither did. Their will, their stubbornness, their hatred for each other kept them aloft.

"Hu…hu…hu…" Xehanort heaved dryly, feeling his old back ready to break.

"Gn…ngh…gah…" Alirah choked, barely able to keep her eyes open. Her tunic had gone, leaving her back in her weakened state.

"This…" Xehanort exasperated, shaking his head, "This will not end…this way…" He struggled to say. "I am your fear! The plague…of your darkness." He gritted his teeth, igniting the rage in his eyes. "YOU CANNOT BE RID OF ME!"

"Don't you…get it, you old…coot?" Alirah panted, wobbling as she stood without the help of her keyblade. "I'm not…afraid of you…anymore." Blood spilled from her mouth.

Xehanort's breathing quickened. He curled his fingers into an outraged fist. His body quaked. "INSOLENT BRAT!" In one last ditch effort, Xehanort called a massive ball of darkness to his hand. Lightning crackled inside the flaring ball as darkness spiraled around it. "YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE MY VESSEL! NOW DIE!" He sent the ball flying.

Alirah's eyes turned gold one last time. Bringing Oblivion up, she caught the ball. The force sent her sliding back. Alirah stopped herself. With all the strength she could muster, Alirah swiped her blade and cast the ball away, sending it into the ceiling. "XEHANORT!" Ignoring the pain and burning in her body, Alirah sprinted forward, Oblivion extended out. Xehanort gaped in dismay, staggering back.

In one motion and with a clean strike, Oblivion sliced through Xehanort, bringing Alirah to stop a few feet behind him. Xehanort stood frozen in his place. Rooted to where an underling struck him…and he could not stop it.

"This is…" Alirah wheezed, "Over!"

Xehanort tilted his head back, looking to the all-white ceiling. "This…is far…from over.. GYAH!" He choked. Alirah, her body wavering, turned to face the seemingly defeated master. "This power you wield…the darkness you control…none of it would be feasible…were it not for me!" Alirah furrowed her brow. "My dark shadows…my very essence…all of it lingers! Someday…" He choked, "When my powers are at their peak…" He whipped around sharply, boring his golden eyes into Alirah, "I…WILL…RETURN!"

The power within Xehanort gradually began to overload. When his powers reached their limit, they along with him imploded into nothingness. Nothing more than mere mist floating through the air and vanishing from sight. Alirah breathed heavily, her body rising and falling. Weakly, her eyes wandered around the open room. Wondering if she truly had done it.

"He's gone…" She rasped in a hush. "He's really gone…" The air was light and pleasing to inhale. The pasty blue aura which tainted those halls was no more. Alirah's very person felt…released…free of torment. As if…after nine years…her demon had just been exorcised. "I did it…Terra…" Alirah let Oblivion fall to the ground, "I beat him..." She dropped to her knees. A half smile of pride graced her cheeks. "He's finally…" She fell forward, "Gone…" Alirah collapsed to the ground, drifting into a deep slumber. She couldn't move anymore. All of her strength was sapped. "I'm sorry…grandpa…"

A warm, see through hand glided over Alirah's soft hair, caressing her cheek. Were she able to tilt her head eve n a little, Alirah would see…an apparition of Terra kneeling over her, smiling proudly. "_One more time_." He chuckled.

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

**TO BE CONTINUED…one last time.**


	37. The Road to Dawn The Path to Tomorrow

**The Road to Dawn**

**The Path to Tomorrow**

**Here's the final chapter. This will be the end of it folks.**

**{-}{-}{-}{-}**

"_Alirah…_" The voice of a young man called out to her. "_Alirah!_"

"_Please, Alirah!_" A high squeaky voice begged. "_Open your eyes._"

"_Stand aside._" A deep voice instructed.

"Ugh…" Alirah grunted. A healing warmth touched to her forehead, easing the throbbing pain pounding in her head. The warmth slowly began to move down. The heaviness in her chest was lifted. The aching stitches in her ribs and sides were plucked out like thorns. Her legs and arms moved and shifted, feeling the numbness slip away. "Hm…" Alirah clenched, then fluttered her eyes open. For a moment she thought she had perished in her fight. All she could see was white. But as her eyes moved down, Riku and Mickey came into sight.

"She's waking up." Riku announced.

"Ugh…" Alirah groaned again.

"Alirah?" Riku cradled her in his arms. She winced in pain, touching a hand to her hazy head. "Hey." He whispered lovingly, smiling to his awakening love. Alirah's red eyes gazed up to him dazedly. "There you are." He stroked strands of hair from her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Where…am I?" She rasped tiredly.

"On the last floor." Mickey answered softly, approaching her. "We're just a few feet away from the exit." He touched a gloved hand to her forehead. "You gave us quite the scare."

"How did…I get here?"

"We don't know." Riku answered. "We turned around and you just appeared here."

"I see…" Alirah leaned up. Riku and Mickey helped her stay balanced as she sat on her butt. Studying herself, she discovered she wasn't crazy. Her wounds were healed. Alirah did not have to ask how this was possible. When she glanced to the side, she saw Yensid kneeling down to her with a pleased and relieved expression. "Hope I didn't scare you." She joked.

"Not at all." He lied. "Welcome back."

"Good to be back." Alirah brought her legs up. Riku and Mickey helped her rise to her feet. It would take some time before her strength would return fully. "Hiano?"

Hiano's light climbed to her shoulders, forming him. "I am still here."

Alirah nodded. "We did it, Hiano. We beat him."

"Yes, My Lady." He cuddled into her cheek. "We did."

"And you did excellently." Yensid congratulated. "Much better than I ever could have expected." He touched a hand to his granddaughter's head. "You demonstrated control over your powers, skill in your abilities as a keyblade master," He titled her chin up, having her see his smile, "And most importantly you faced the phantom which has haunted you since your childhood years." Yensid exchanged a glance with Mickey, earning a nod of approval. He looked to Riku and earned the same nod. "Which is why Mickey and I have come to a unanimous decision, with Riku's contribution to your case." Alirah looked around, wondering what they were going on about. "For mastering your powers and conquering the fear which loomed in your heart – I am honored and privileged to name you, Alirah, a true Keyblade Master."

Alirah's face beamed in disbelief. Mickey and Riku laughed at her expression. "CONGRATULATIONS!" Hiano beamed, cuddling close to her face. "MY LADY, CONGRATULATIONS!"

"R-really." She stammered with doubt in her voice. "I'm…a keyblade master?"

"Yep!" Mickey cheered.

"But…how?" Alirah's mind was having a hard time grasping the situation. "I mean…when did-"

"Yensid decided to make the castle your test." Mickey answered. "When heard how you put aside your feelings to help Sora, he thought he would watch and see how you would progress."

"I watched you brave the floors of your memories, as well as face those who were once your friends." Yensid continued the explanations. "I watched you grow and learn, as well as put your hatred aside to aid those in your memory of Disney Castle."

"Then when you beat Xehanort by using your desire to make amends, The King and Yensid decided you would be a good candidate." Riku finished.

"UH-HUH!" Alirah laughed. "Wow." She touched her, once again, whirling head. "I'm…a Keyblade Master." That sounded nice. "I'm Keyblade Master." She repeated, her body shaking. "I'M A KEYBLADE MASTER!" She cheered, jumping around. "WOO-HOO!" Riku laughed, picking her up and spinning her around. Mickey and Yensid watched the two in admiration. "Wow!" She breathed.

"Though I do not wish to interrupt this celebration," Yensid apologized first hand, "I am afraid you all must be on your way." He announced with a hint of urgency. "The longer you linger, the ample time you give the organization to hunt for you." He warned forebodingly. "I'll wager they have already noticed the lack of attendants to this castle."

"Can't you transport us out of here?" Mickey asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot." Yensid responded somberly. "The means I used to get here only allows one to traverse."

Alirah put her hands to her hips. "One teleportation." She answered emotionlessly. "He basically hop, skip, and jumped across the worlds."

"You know me well." Yensid chortled.

"No matter." Alirah sighed heavily. "I'd rather walk anyway." She patted her stiffened. "I don't know why, but I want to taste the fresh air now that I'm free."

"I hear you." Riku agreed. "It'll be nice to move around without feeling as if someone's lingering."

"In that's case I'll walk with ya." Mickey beamed. "I'd like to taste that freedom as well."

"Then I wish you all good luck." Yensid started to fade from sight, disappearing with trickles of light. "And I look forward to our next meeting." With that said Yensid disappeared.

Mickey, Alirah, and Riku exchanged quick glances, smiling giddily as they meandered for the large different colored door. "So Ali…" Mickey spoke, "What do you plan to do now?"

"Well…" Alirah hummed, folding her hands pensively behind her back, "I'd like to return to Radiant Garden." She stated. "I need to check in on Aerith and the others."

"And after that?"

"I do need to go back to Disney Castle." Mickey's heart warmed in elation. "I need to apologize left and right to Minnie and the others."

"Do you…uh…plan on stayin…anywhere…in particular?"

"Why so interested?" Alirah giggled. Mickey blushed, feeling caught in his game. "Are trying to ask me to come back to the castle?"

Mickey laughed nervously, scratching th back of his head. "I guess I am." He admitted bashfully. "But I also want you to decide what you want to do." He reassured her. "Disney Castle and Radiant Garden are both your homes. And…well…" He fiddled nervously with his gloved fingers, "You're always welcome back."

"Thanks." Alirah said with a nod of her head. "Give me a little time to think about it." Mickey nodded his head, knowing she would say that. "What about you Riku?" She asked, wanting to include him. "What are you going to do? Are you going back to the islands?"

Riku lowered his head, gazing somberly to the ground. "I can't go home." He muttered sadly. Alirah and Mickey came to a halt. "Not yet."

"Huh?" Mickey chirped confusedly. "How come?"

"It's still here!" He stressed, cursing himself. "It's really faint, but I can sense him." Alirah felt her heart sink. "So…I think his darkness may still have a hold on me."

"But…" Hiano trailed off, worried about his you protégés, "Earlier…"

"I only said that so Yensid wouldn't worry." He said quickly. "Or…maybe I was trying to kid myself. Ansem will always have a grip on my darkness."

"Your darkness belongs to you!" Mickey retorted strongly. "Just the same way your light does!" Riku kept his head lowered, not sure if he should believe the mouse king. "Up till now, I thought darkness was something that should never exist." He admitted with some shame. "Then I spent time with you, Hiano, and Alirah, and I changed my mind." The three smiled in honor, proud to know the king thought highly of them. "The road you chose – I didn't know. Light and dark. Back to back. With you guys, I think they might meet in a way nobody's seen before." Alirah and Riku were intrigued by the summation. "Wonder where that road leads. I'd like to see myself."

"As would I." Hiano concurred. "Perhaps those roads will create a whole new one for people to travel."

"Maybe." Mickey nodded, "But one thing's for sure," Mickey held his hands out, "I'd like to walk that road with the two of you."

Alirah and Riku laughed. To say they were flattered was an understatement. The two took his hands and shook them firmly, accepting his offer. "Thank you, your Majesty." Riku said. "We don't know what to say."

"Gosh, Riku, haven't you learned from Alirah?" He quizzed the silver haired boy. Riku arched his brow in confusion. "We're all friends now. You don't have to call me Your Majesty." Alirah never really noticed it before. But, she guessed, since the day she met him, she's always called Mickey, well, Mickey. Often times Mouse King, or rodent when she's mad. She couldn't help but laugh about it.

"Fair enough, Mickey."

**{-}{-}{-}{-}**

The doors to castle Oblivion opened wide, bringing view of a night covered valley into sight. A lone dirt road nested in the center of evergreen grass, spanning out miles and miles in every direction. As the three stepped out of the castle, the doors closed behind them, making the castle vanish into thin air. Alirah kept walking, but glanced back for a brief moment, feeling as if she had just left a place she had called home. She wasn't sure why. Castle Oblivion was a nightmare.

Dressed in the black cloaks Diz had given them, Mickey, Riku, and Alirah marched down the dirt road side by side, facing the road ahead with iron clad determination. Hiano kept his place atop Alirah's shoulders. Wanting to face the long road with them. He had been absent for most of their adventure in the castle. No matter what may come, he would face it with his friends and stand by his master.

The three came to a three way cross road. Standing in the middle of that crossroad was Diz. Alirah scoffed and shook her head. "He always did have a funny way of meeting with people." The three came to a stop, facing Diz with anxiety…and slight annoyance.

Riku lurched her body forward challengingly, daring Diz to test them again. "What are you making us choose now?" He demanded.

"Between the road to light," The road to the right, "And the road to Darkness." The road to the left.

Alirah folded her arms, eyeing both roads indifferently. Riku, sensing her lack of care, scoffed at Diz's choices. "Neither suits us." Mickey and Hiano gaped in surprise. Alirah and Riku continued straight ahead.

"We're taking the middle road." Alirah announced. Mickey ran after them, not wanting to be left behind.

"Do you mean the twilight road to nightfall?" Diz asked.

"No." Riku answered sharply. "It's the road to dawn." He corrected the older man.

"It's the road to tomorrow." Alirah added.

"Can you both face the dawn of tomorrow?" Diz questioned them skeptically. "Can you walk into the first light of dawn knowing what awaits you?"

"Yes." The two answered together, taking each other's hand. "Because…" Riku trailed off, "We've hidden from it long enough."

"It's time we face tomorrow, and greet the dawn."

**{-}{-}{-}{-}**

In wide open room, a man dressed in a black cloak was sitting a white throne resting in the middle of the space. Holographic chain stretched out across the floor, feeding into the upside heart symbols decorating the walls. The man's silver hair hung loosely over his face as he buried his mouth into his closed hands.

"She has escaped from the prison of her memories." His bone chilling voice spoke. "She severed the bindings of her friendship." His auburn eyes opened. "And more importantly…" He looked unto a suit of armor lying against the wall, "Her true powers of a necromancer have been unleashed." A devilish smile spread across the tanned man's face. He chuckled triumphantly to himself while laughing at the armor. "Good." He purred. "Very good." He licked his lips. "I look forward to this." He leaned back in his chair, drumming his fingers together in anticipation. "It will be so nice…to see my little sister again."

**THE END!**

**Thank you so much for reading guys! This was a fun fic to write. The next Kingdom Hearts Installment will be called Path of Darkness. I will post a chapter letting you know when it's up. But don't expect it for a while. I have other fics. Until then, GOODBYE!**


	38. Kingdom Hearts Memories of Darkness

**Kingdom Hearts **

**Memories of Darkness Installment**

**(\*/)**

**_Okay! Since an Author's note could get my story deleted. SO! Let's hear it from our characters!_**

**(\*/)**

**Saix -** **(**_Walks out onto the stage with a deadpan expression/glares out to where audience would be_**) **What? Are you so surprised to see me? I am a main character in the Kingdom Hearts Series. Why shouldn't I be here?

**Xigbar –** WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! **(**_Slides onto stage/ grabs hold of Saix in order to stop_**) **YOU'RE THE MAIN CHARACTER? I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER! I'm the comic relief everyone's loved since Birth By Sleep and 358/2 days!

**Demyx – **COMIC RELIEF? **(**_Emerges on stage from water spout_) PLEASE! (_gets in Xigbar's fac_**_e_****) **You're the perverted pirate everyone cheered for when he died! Not only did I get the most chuckles, women had tears in their eyes when I disappeared.

**Xigbar – **Don't confuse prepubescent children for women, pipsqueak! You have the same fandom as that Beiber Kid!

**Demyx – **'SCUSE ME, POPS?

**Xaldin – (**_Enters with Luxord in tow_**) **They're at it again? **(**_Xigbar has Demyx in a headlock_**)**

**Saix – (**_Sighs and touches a hand to his forehead_**) **Yes. I'm beginning to find them more irritating than Axel.

**Axel – **AWW! **(**_Drops down and hugs Saix by the shoulders_**) **Never knew ya cared, Saix.

**Saix – (****_Shakes Axel off_****) ****Do not press your luck.**

**Axel – (**_whimpers with puppy-dog eyes_) AW, ISA! DON'T SHRUG ME OFF!

**Luxord – (**_Chuckles adoringly/ Demyx and Xigbar arguing, and Axel trying to gain Saix's attention_**) **Both pairs of best friends getting along as usual.

**Xemnas – **As it should be. It would be a shame if none of us got along.

**Roxas – (**_Enters as Demyx is tossed_**) **Why are we here anyway?

**Axel – **We got a message that we should come here?

**Demyx – (**_Returns on stage with a lump on his head_**)** I heard it was about the next installment of the GradGirl's Kingdom Hearts Saga.

**Alirah -** **(**_Appears from around a curtain_**) **Oh! HEY GUYS!

**Axel/Xigbar – **HEY ALI!

**Xaldin – **Welcome. **(**_Saix and Xemnas bowed their heads_**)**

**Riku – (**_Comes in after Alirah_**) **Hey there.

**Luxord – **Evening Lad.

**Riku – (**_Nods_**) **Where are Hayner, Pence, Olette, and the others from Twilight Town?

**Roxas – **They are helping with the struggle tournament and cleaning up the square.

**Hiano – (**_Slithers from Alirah's pocket_**) **Then we shall fill them in later.

**Mickey – (**_Climbs over Riku's shoulder_**) **Just got word from GradGirl! She is working on a rough draft of the next Kingdom Hearts installment. But she won't post until she has a few of her other fics done. The one's she's been working on for a while.

**Alirah – **Doesn't she have two or three of those?

**Riku – **Yeah.

**Xemnas – **No need to worry. She'll get to the next story. Not for a while, but she will write it. She just needs to ensure the next one is written well. 358/2 days is a story within two stories. She needs to make sure she doesn't get anything wrong.

**Luxord – (**_Shrugs_**) **True.

**Axel – **SO! To all of you fans out there! Kingdom Hearts Memories of Darkness will be uploaded in due time! Don't worry! It's not in GradGirl's nature to let a fic die!

**Demyx – **So please be patient and we'll see you soon!

**Everyone – (**_Waves to the audience_**) **BYE!


	39. Prelude to Next Journey

**Prelude to Next Journey**

**Airah** - I'm an impulsive girl torn by my grief, and scarred by hatred. I cast out everyone who had befriended me, all so that I could find someone who was far beyond my reach

**Riku **- I'm an impetuous boy ruled by envy, and claimed by rage. I desperately wanted to get off my island. I shunned my home, the friends I made, all so that I could see other worlds

**Alirah** - My grandfather and two of his friends - whom I admired greatly - tried to eliminate me. Simply because they wanted to keep me safe. But at the time I thought they wanted me gone due to the fact I am a Necromancer. Normally powers over the dead, I limit my powers to the darkness within souls. One with such great power over darkness, I can control and manipulate the darkness within a persons soul. And with Hiano - my guardian and companion - I can extract that very darkness, wield it like a puppet. With those powers...I have tried to kill those who cared for me...all so that I could spread my misery to them. Regain what was long lost.

**Riku** - Sora had gained the weapon called a keyblade and two new friends named Donald and Goofy. With them he was allowed to travel the worlds, meet new people, and have an adventure I spent half my life dreaming of an adventure like that. But, like most everything else, the universe gave him the key while I would be left on that island. Or at least...I would have been. Had it not been for Maleficent. No. She only brought me to a new world. It was thanks to Alirah that I traveled. Becuase of words fed to my by Maleficent and my desire to save Kairi, I denounced Sora as my friend, and tried to get rid of him. I even went so far as to take the keyblade from him. I wanted him to feel powerless. Just as i did.

**Alirah - **Because of my hatred...

**Riku - **Because of my thirst for power.

**Alirah/Riku - **I nearly lost the one I love, as well as my best friends.

**Alirah - **Donald, Goofy, Aerith, and Merlin - they all wept for me as I lied on the floor dying.

**Riku - **Sora, Kairi, and Mickey - they fought to save me from falling into the darkness.

**Alirah - **Since day one they've been by my side. Protecting and guiding me.

**Riku **- And I repaid them by betraying them. Stabbing them in the back every chance I had.

**Alirah - **Riku saved me from slipping into my sorrow.

**Riku - **Alirah saved me from giving into the darkness.

**Alirah - **And if i didn't have him in Castle Oblivion...

**Riku - **If I didn't have her in castle oblivion...

**Alirah/Riku - **I might never have made it out.

**Alirah - **As were wandered through the plains with Mickey and Hiano by our side, we started to feel the winds of freedom wash over us.

**Riku - **For the first time in our lives we felt light, happy, free to live our lives as we pleased. Nothing was going to stop. Nothing could stop us.

**Alirah - **But something went wrong.

**Riku - **Something felt wrong.

**Alirah - **Xehanort...

**Riku - **Ansem...

**Alirah/Riku - **I could still feel him in my heart.

**Alirah - **I was beginning to wonder...

**Riku - **Would I ever be free of him.

**Alirah - **Most likely...

**Riku/Alirah - **No.

**Memories of darkness. Chapter 1 is now posted. Go enjoy**


End file.
